Eternal Crescent and Radiant
by judasuu
Summary: This is a remake of Negima; Mahou Sensei Negima anime actually... with the cast of hng on the way! ha ha! Anyway, the two protagonists here are the two gentlemen Negi and Hayate, so I guess this is a crossover...
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Crescent and Radiant**

**Note: Two protagonists here are Negi Springfield and Hayate Ayasaki, the two protagonist of both shows, since most of the settings are in Negima, I decided that this should be under a Negima story category ha ha, anyway, this is sort of similar and at the same time different from the original Negima series since... well, for one, some plots that involves Hayate and the cast of hng will be added and there are some plot twist to be made from the original. Oh, in here, Negi won't be a teacher... but a transfer student to an all girls school... and so is Hayate. Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I should probably mentioned this, I do not own both shows either way.  
><strong>

**Prologue: A Decent Day of Transferrence of Two Special Guys...**

Mahora Academy, Class 3-A...

"..."

"..." ...Two individuals... who are separated genders from the rest of the class are in the front row, looking nervous... as in they are in the center of attention in class since... well... as apparently... they're the only ones who differ in gender.

'...This is...' "*gulp*..." ...Negi Springfield, a mage in training is at the front row, bewildered by the stares of the girls he's receiving.

'...This is... Awkward...' Hayate Ayasaki, a transfer student to this so-called all girls school institute, but there are rare exceptions that they accept boys since... well since Hayate here was... "sold" sort to speak, as his parents gave him up to the dean of this place, Konoemon Konoe, and he decided that he'll take care of him as his own since Konoe is... well, compassionate would be the right word, but he sometimes act weird or even odd or idiotic as some people in this school would put it... like his granddaughter for one.

...These two are here because...

Flashback...

"Oh... So this is Mahora Academy." Negi arrives with his stuff, mostly magical aparatuses, and some study materials. Then...

"Alright, take care of him please."

"Eh?" He turns to his right... There's a young man carrying some bags... White blue hair and blue eyes, and he seems to be depress. _Vroom... _Then, supposively the car that brought him here, left...

"...Sorry to impose this on you..." He said to Konoemon Konoe, the dean of this institute.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, by the way, why were you sent here?"

"That's... uh... I think... You better read this." He hands him a paper note.

"...?" Negi wonders on their conversation as he quietly sneaks to listen.

"Hmm... Dear Mahora Academy, our son is in trouble of enrolling, please take care of him as we... huh?" ...'As we go to our honeymoon to escape our debts' was the last part of the message. "Uh... Debts?"

"Hm." Hayate nods. "I'm... I'm a victim of loan and gambling and I got... well... abandonned by my parents." He said half crying.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" The dean and Negi are surprised at this, with Negi being greatly surprised.

"Is... that so...?" ...Konoemon finds this awkward... but... the smile returns to his face. "Oh, but don't worry about that."

"Hai..." ...He said unconvincibly as he is still depressed.

"Now, now, don't be depress, our school is an all girls school, but a boy like you around should have a change of environment for our naughty students around here. Heehee."

"Eh? N-Naughty... students?"

"Ah."

"..." ...Negi didn't notice that he's already clear as day as he approaches Hayate.

"...? Hm? Why, hello there?" He waves at him.

"...! Oh, uh..."

"Are you lost?"

"Uh... no, I..."

"Hm? Ah, Negi-kun!" Konoemon greeted him.

"You know him sir?"

"Ah, he's also a transfer student here."

"Eh... E-Eh? A... A ten year old boy like him?" He is surprised that a ten year old boy is here in this part of school... or to be at least, already in middle school despite being in an early age.

"Ah, believe or not, he's already in college level."

"Oh..." Wow... Hayate is surprise that foreigner kids, as he can tell, can have their school level be at the bachelor type at an early age... Though... In his case, he also happens to study a lot due to him working to many part time jobs from time to time... Now, he'll be staying here... for the rest of his life. ...Though that is mincing through words, as he will study and work here in Mahora Academy, as a janitor. "I... see... Ja, nice to meet you um..."

"Negi Springfield. Nice to meet you umm..." ...Both take a handshake.

"Ayasaki. Ayasaki Hayate. Nice to meet you Springfield."

"Ah." Both give each other a smile, warm smile to be precise, they seem to be similar in some way.

"Hm... You two seem to be get along, good." Konoemon said then... He turns to Hayate... 'Hmm... This boy... He's carrying...' _...Skaaawkk...! _...The sound of a phoenix is heard as he 'examines' Hayate... Magically... That phoenix... is eminating light... brilliant, magnificient light... "Hmm... Now then, if you will execuse me, I will have to arrange for your proper class assignments, be ready to meet me at my office at just about an hour, feel free to wander around."

"Oh, uh sure... Well, why don't we look around Springfield?"

"Ah, sure thing." ...Hayate is like a big brother figure for Negi... as they seem to have similar personalities despite their Nationalities. ...The two explored around the campus... much to the curiousity of some students, female students to be precise, as this is an all girls school after all... They answered some of their questions, but disregard about the student transferring part here with a shrug and a nod by both gentlemen, as that is their personalities.

...Later... at the middle of the campus, on the stair way to the main lobby...

"Wow... This place is huge..." Negi said.

"Ah... Though... There are sure a lot of girls... We are the only guys..."

"Ah... It's kinda nervousing huh?"

"Sure is..."

"Hurry up, Konoka! Takahata-sensei will probably be our teacher this year!" ...A certain twin orange hair girl is running along with a friend, with a roller skates, then... "Huh?"

"..." ...Both passed by the two, Negi and Hayate, who just see them pass by while...

'That girl... She looks like Nekane-nee-chan.' Negi thought as he stares at the twin orange hair.

"Hey Asuna... Who are those two guys?" Her friend asked whisperly.

"I don't know... That little shrimp must be lost and that guy... Hmm... He seems to be a pretty guy... Is that uniform a new one here...?"

...Hayate is wearing a red version and male version of the Mahora Academy, which is probably the first male uniform around here... Negi will be receiving his later... "Those girls are... active aren't they?" Hayate said.

"Ah... They seem to be energitic as well."

"Hm." ...Both turns to each other.

"...ha ha." Both give a laugh as if reading each others' thoughts.

..._Tap, tap... _"...?"

"...?" ...Both are given a stare by three passing people, one blonde hair... well, actually, two, and one is... a white green long hair with a blank expression... and strangely enough, a doll that is sitting on the small blonde's head that resembles the white green hair one... and then one white hair butler it seems... "...?" ...Both are given a stare so they look confused.

"What... What was that?" Negi is the first one to ask.

"...I don't know, it seems that girl..." ...Hayate refers to the small one... '...Does she know Springfield? I could have sworn she stole a glance at him...' ...Yup, she knows him alright.

"Ah, Negi-kun, it's been a long time." ...A male voice calls out.

"Hm? Ah, Takamichi-san!"

"...? You know him?" Hayate asked.

"Hm, he's an old friend."

"...? A friend...?" ...A ten year old boy and a middle-aged man... Must be an uncle perhaps?

"Oh? Is this the other transfer student?"

"H-Hai, Boku wa Ayasaki Hayate, uh, n... nice to meet you umm..."

"Hm, I see, I'm Takahata Takamichi, ha ha, but since I'm gonna teacher in art, you might as well call me Takahata-sensei, he he."

"Uh... O-Okay."

"Ayasaki-kun right? Hm, you're probably the first male student of this academy next to Negi-kun here, ha ha, so Negi-kun, have you told Ayasaki-kun about why you're here...?" ...His expression suddenly becomes serious which made the two sweat drops. "Ha ha, just kidding, the dean already told me."

"Oh, is... that so?"

"Sa, we'll be assigning into various classrooms so-" Negi said but...

"Oh there's no need to worry about that." Takamichi said.

"Eh? Why's that?"

"That is because... You two are assigned to class 3-A."

"Eh? A-Already...?" Hayate asked in disbelief.

"Ah, you Ayasaki-kun, we'll be given a part time job earlier, so go to the janito's department once you have free time okay? As for you Negi-kun, you can..."

End of Flashback...

"..."

"..." ...Two guys with a lot of army girls behind them... sort to speak.

'...So, we're the new guys here huh...? Ah... I don't know about Springfield but, I guess someone like him can be nervous at this kind of atmosphere where you get all the attention...' ...Their uniforms of being the first male ones would be one of the most attractive things to them in class, the other... is that they are against a whole population of women... sort to speak, as in they're not really enemy of women as they say... though that is mincing through words.

'Ah... I didn't know it was this hard on my first day here... Originally, my first goal here was to practice to become a full mage... though given the situation I'm in... I'm mostly a student here during my time, and at the same time... I'll exterminating any extraordinary beings that may be lurking around the campus as the dean told us... About Ayasaki-san having an 'esper' as he say it... Phoniex of Radiant light...? That's what he said is residing within Ayasaki-san, I wonder what he meant by that...' Negi is fidgeting on his seat on the front row along with Hayate, seeing that they are all getting the attention of the girls behind them... Which are like daggers to them since it's bringing shiver into them... Though these seats may have been intentional as to get the attention of other girls to behave and that seeing that they are all interested in them, they might turn around during class if they're seated in the back... so these sitting positions are rather correct ones... logically that is.

_Slide. _"Good morning class, we're about to begin lessons." ...Shizuna-sensei... The two, Negi and Hayate, bumped into her at the dean's office, and she acknowledges that they are the transfer students, Negi, with his bachelor-level of education, is able to attend in this middle school section, while Hayate, with being able to study a lot, due to his part-time jobs, is also being able to enroll in this prestigeous institute, despite him being "poor" as they say it, though the dean and Shizuna do not think so as they say he has the "radiant light of hope" within him, which they call an esper that is similar to that of a magical summon of a beast, but not really a beast.**(Note: Same manner as GF in FF8.)**. Though Hayate himself is uncertain of this, as he has never had much experience in magical things like Negi... which sort of made them akin to each other but not through relations or kinship or something like that, but that they share similar personalities and Hayate himself seem to have something related to magical things. Negi, in the other hand, is already able to do basic magics and is able to produce some elemental magics, and he also asked about the espers, to which the dean only mentioned that it's the power of the soul that can manifest with a strong heart, and also that of gentle of course... those two fit those personalities very well, even though Hayate has already experienced a lot of negativity due to his parents... due to his brother leaving. Negi, on the other hand, is quite naive of the outside world as he never much got out of his school in Wales, and he never really gets into things except studying magics in the hope of pursuing his father's footsteps... Ah, yes... Nagi Springfield, thousand master as they say... Though Takamichi would say that it's not necessarily true much to the young mage, Negi, confusion... But... Casting that aside... "We'll be doing some introduction first, first up is..." Shizuna-sensei walks up front and say that dreadful premonition of being congratulated in front for being the 'enemy of the population of school'. ...Though that is mincing through words, since they're just male students of being the first ones to enter into Mahora... Negi and Hayate that is... "First up are..."

"..." ...Everyone, well almost everyone, has sparking eyes towards the two guys in front.

"*gulp* Yabe..." They thought.

"Now then... First is-"

"I'll go first!" ...Both of them stand up and raise a hand. ...Negi and Hayate that is. Much to their nervousness of introducing themselves first, they recited anyway to get this over with as soon as possible... though they're not really the ones who were to be called first.

"Eh? Oh, you two wish to introduce yourselves first?"

"Eh? Uh... N-No, we...!"

"Y-Yeah... Uh... Ugh..."

"Heehee..." ...Everyone snickers at the two guys, they're funny as they say. Things would get fun from their perspective if they are around.

'Yabe... We recited even though we didn't want to go first...' Negi thought.

'Hm... This is bad...' ...As if reading his thoughts... Hayate responded with a nod.

"Alright, let's begin with you two... Sa, please stand in front." Shizuna-sensei said. ...And the two stand in front.

"Uh... Yabe... If I tell them about me being here for my training, I might be turned into an ermine once I get back to Wales..." Negi thought. That's the punishment reserve for those who have failed their training as magicians... as he said that to Hayate earlier, which is why Hayate himself decided to be sincere and discreet as he can when talking about that topic. "Um... B-Boku wa... N-Negi Springfield... from Wales... uh... I-It's nice to be here uh..." 'Yabe... I have no more words to say in this kind of thing... If I elaborate further I might reveal my magic association with... Ah... Wales... what should I do...?'

"O-Oi, Springfield... Say something more will you? None will bother to talk about me since I'm not that important anyway." Hayate thought as the thought of everyone talking about him brings shiver and dreadful feeling unto him since... well... he tends not to be the middle of attention since... well... in the past, he was bullied by his elementary classmates and it is rare for him to be treated kindly by kind people such as the people of Mahora Academy, Shizuna-sensei, Konoemon and Takamichi would be the first to do that to him. Next is of course... is his new found friend Negi... But, that aside...

"...That's all." _Toink! _...Everyone, the girls classmates, fell down in both disappointment and awkwardness... Hayate too with the exception of Shizuna-sensei and some classmates, who are females too of course. "Wh-What?"

"Ara, ara... Negi-kun, you have nothing more to say?" Shizuna-sensei asked to which Negi sweat drops as in he thought he said something funny or wrong.

"Uh... W-Was I... suppose to say something more?"

"Gyaahh-!"

"Huh-? W-aahh!" ...Most girls tuckled Negi and cuddled him.

"How old are you?" Sakurano Shiina asked.

"Huh? Oh uh... I'm... I'm ten."

"Tell where you're from, speak up." Kazumi Asakura asked with, strangely, a microphone... a paparazzi if one can tell if a certain point of view...

"Oh uh... I'm... from Wales..."

"Eh? Your mother is a Whale?" Makie Sasaki asked.

"Eh? Uh..."

"Uh... He means he's from England." Hayate corrected.

"Oh... Oh by the way, are you his brother?"

"Huh? Me? Uh no, I'm more like..." ...Hayate remembers Negi's pleas to treat him like he's a guardian for him seeing that they share the same fate of being only males here and that they're both transfer students. "I'm more like... a big brother or guardian I guess... though we're not."

"Oh... So you are his big brother."

"Hayate sweat drops. "Uh... no, not related anyway."

"..." Certain girls, Izumi Segawa, Risa Asakaze and Miki Hanabishi, take notice and interest of the young man.

"..." ...Then there's the partner, and rival, of Setsuna Sakurazaki, Hinagiku Katsura. 'Hmm... This guy... He looks feminine but... There's a certain aura about him that makes you think he's masculine..." ...Yup, when situation calls to, Hayate can be very brave and charming to women, as he is sometimes referred to as a 'romeo of women' to the neighborhood he once lives in until... He is frequently in debts for the money that he received from various companies to help his parents, who does nothing but gamble, and he repays them by working hard for all of those companies. ...Which, in turn, makes him very attractive to women due to his hardworking personality and his tendencies to get himself involved with other people's affairs before his, which, is very masculine personality by the way, though people with delusionary minds cannot see that.

"Hm..." Then there's Nagi Sanzenin, an orphan, sort the least, as she considers herself without any parents even though she has a grandfather, Mikado Sanzenin, though she despises him and considers him a 'non-parent'.

"..." Sitting beside her is Maria, her personal maid. She is mostly interested in Hayate, as she can sense some aura of "radiant of light" within him as was mentioned by Shizuna and Konoemon earlier. 'Hm... Interesting young man.'

"Now then everyone, that's enough cuddling of Mr. Springfield." Shizuna-sensei said to which most girls giggle. "Now this guy, this cute guy here is Ayasaki Hayate." She said holding Hayate's face as if showing how "cute" it is as she put it... Some of them nodded in acknowledgement to which Hayate wonders if that's a good thing. "Alright, next up is..." ...and so introduction continues...

...Later... After class, at the main hallway...

..._Tap, tap... _Negi and Hayate are walking down the hall... with the girls tailing in secret, though not really a secret due to their number that anyone who is being tailed can tell. ...So Negi and Hayate sweat drop at that. "Hey... Are you sure... You can...?" Hayate refers to the young mage secret of being a magician can be kept secret from these energetic and somewhat obnoxious girls. Nagi Sanzenin and her maid, are among them by the way, as Nagi wishes to know more about who she senses as "the coolest guy in the universe" as she put it, as she also senses the aura of "radiant of light" within Hayate, much to Maria's sweat drop of being refer to him as such.

"Uh well... I think..." ...They come across the intersection stairs... "I think we need to get to a safe distance...!" Negi whispers hurriedly and they went down the stairs to get somewhere private about this subject.

"..." Nodoka Miyazaki, a member of the Library expedition, sort to speak, as in someone who handles books in the library, sees them by then... "Ah..." ...Both Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome witness this, they are behind her by the way. "Negi...-kun..." She said blushing even though... she's about 15 years old and he's 10 years old... he finds the young mage... attractive due to perhaps his cuteness as many of class 3-A would put it.

...At another hallway...

_...Tap, tap... _"Hm?" ...Negi and Hayate just passed by another hallway, with this time, the one they encounter is Hinagiku, who is part of the class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro,'s members of "honorable dismemberment of students" where in they separate themselves from the "dumb" members of their class... which call themselves the Baka Rangers sort the least... as in dumb as easy as it is can be understand... though not really dumb... except some of them really lacks academics... Now she just passed by the one who caught her interest a while earlier due to his "brilliant light of radiance"... "...It's him. And that boy..." She refers to Negi. "Hmm..." She thought of following them but... duty calls, so she did not. "Maybe another time I'll ask and befriend him..." She does that to those who are considered "alien" as in new here in this type of environment.

"...Hm." ...Three members of the so-called "Hina-chan's supportive members" take acknowledgement of what they witnessed and nodded. These members are: Izumi, Risa and Miki.

"Alright! Hina-chan may finally fall in love!" Izumi said cheerfully, as she is the cheerful one among them.

"Sou dau! Hina-chan may seem captivated by that bishounen guy Ayasaki!" Risa said.

"Sou dau, it's about time too." ...Miki put on a weird post for their usual posting as if acting that something big is about to happen... though there are none really... as in it's just their habits and curiosity being satisfied...

...Later, outside the school lobby...

"_Sigh... _Everywhere we go, it seems someone is willing to listen." Hayate said. He and Negi are sitting on a bench near a stone stair way.

"Ah, sou dau. _Sigh. _In this case, I cannot keep my training secret." Both give a sigh again.

"My, my, you two seem to be exhausted." ...Takamachi enters the scene.

"Ah, Takamichi-san." "Takahata-sensei..."

"Now, now, just call me Takamichi like Negi-kun." He said patting Negi on the head.

"Ah no, I can't do that, you're a teacher after all, so I need to be respectful." Hayate said as he was the one to refer to him by his surname with "-sensei' on it.

"Ha ha, romeo huh? Well, you would certainly attract a lot of females around here ha ha, you and Negi-kun make good team by the way, as you two seem to be attracting notice everywhere."

"We know..." They both said with a sigh.

"Ha ha, I wouldn't worry about it."

Flashback... during class...

"Hm..." ...Asuna Kagurazaka takes notice of Negi, who is sitting beside Hayate in front as Shizuna-sensei handles the English subject in their curriculum. "There's something strange about this guy... Why did someone like him, a ten year old brat, would be transferred here...? And not only that, he seems to be getting along with that bishounen guy there beside him... You don't they're... Nah, maybe I should test him out." She thought then... _ccrrkktt... Twick! Whoosh..._

_...Tck! _"Ugh...!" ...A paper ball has been thrown towards Negi... "Huh?" He rubs his head to see where it came from...

"...? What's wrong?" Hayate noticed his behavior.

"Oh uh... nothing." Not being able to see where it came from, he decided to ignore it... for now.

"Hm..." ...The attacker however did not give up.

"Uh... Asuna..." ...Her friend and seatmate, takes notice of what she is doing... She is also the granddaughter of the dean by the way so that makes her surname Konoe as well.

_...Tck! Whoosh...! _"Hm?" Hayate takes notice of an approaching paper then... _Catch! _...He catched it between his index finger and middle finger.

"...!"

"...? What is this?" He too finds for the direction it came from but came a blank. "..." He just tosses the paper away then turns back up-front.

"Hmm..." ...The attacker is yet to give up.

"Uh... Asuna..." Her friend begins to sweat drop. "What are you...?"

_...Tck! Whoosh...! _"Hm...?" Hayate notices it again but...

_...Catch! _"..." This time, Negi catches it on his own. Both wonder on who it came from and the direction too for that matter but find no one acting suspicious, or at least from their perspectives.

"Uh... Asuna... What are you doing?" Her friend asked again.

"Hmm..." ...Asuna could only speculate that something is "odd" as she put it, about the two as if they have a keen sense of danger... like the ones in the movies in which heroes can detect danger.

"..." ...She's not the only one however as a certain blonde student is keeping her stare on the young Springfield. "...Hm." ...She smirks and licks her lips hungrily.

End of Flashback.

"Oh, by the way, you two should have this. It should help you get acquianted with your classmates. Sa, Ja ne." Takamichi takes his leave.

"Hm?" The two wonders on what he left them.

"This is...?" Negi asked then...

"Wow. It's our class roster." Hayate said confirming its identity sort to speak, anyway, there are a bunch of images of their female classmates on the class roster... The two of them are also included of course though that would make them the only ones who are male on the roster... Which is quite awkward in some cases... "Wow... So many girls in our class..."

"Ha ha... Yeah... Hey, isn't this...?" ...She points at the image of Asuna... 'She looks like... Nekane-neechan.' He thought.

"...? What's the matter?"

"Oh uh... nothing. Say, can we- Hm?" ...It is then that Negi notices someone coming down from the stair way... "Hey, that's..."

"..." ...It's the student with her bangs covering her face, Nodoka Miyazaki. ...She's holding a set of books... Which is dangerous since... _Ktcchh! _

"...!" ...She stumbled!

"Ah...! Ahh...!" _Whoosh...! _

"H-Hey...!" "Hey!" Negi immediately looks at her image on the class roster then...

"Springfield, there's no time for that!"

"Miyazaki Nodoka, no. 27 of our class and a member of-"

"Gyaah-!" ...Negi's attention is turn back to the situation that is call for so...

"G-Gyaah! Miyazaki-san!" _Whoosh...! _Negi raises his staff then...! *_chanting* *chanting* _"Ah!" _Whoosh! _...A whirlwind appears below Nodoka then...

"Whoa..." Hayate is impressed... and amazed, so this is what a magician can do.

"Miyazaki-san!" _Bonk! _...Negi lets himself be the landing point, sort to speak, to the falling girl... She's safe.

"O-Oi, Springfield!" Hayate runs up to her and Negi. "Springfield, daijobou?"

"Huh?"

"...? ...!" ...Busted... Asuna Kagurazaka witnessed the events of magical phenomenon... sort to speak.

"Y-You... H-How did you...?"

"...Heh." ...In the shadows in an alley. A figure of a blonde hair smirks... She's also wearing a black cape with some red colors on the other side of it, more specifically... it resembles a vampire. Now, what will happen? Find out!

End of Prologue

**Note: As I mentioned, the cast of hng will be in this story along with the students of Class 3-A and Negi of course, anyway, I'm not much of latin casting so... I'll be using some magical elements of Final Fantasy in this story of mine, like the esper for one, as in the G.F. of FF8 as I mentioned, anyway, Hayate will most likely be the second protagonist role in this story of mine, the rest of the hng class will be fit in to some activities along with the students of class 3-A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Crescent and Radiant**

**Chapter 1: Nodoka Miyazaki...**

...At the school campus...

"Ah..." ...Asuna has just witnessed a magical phenomenon... What a development...

"..."

"..." Both Negi and Hayate are clueless on what to do. Now what...?"

"Ah..." ...Nodoka regains her composure but...

"Hn!" _Whoosh! Grab...! _

"Hyaa!" ...Both guys got grabbed by the twin hair and were taken to somewhere else...

...Near the main lobby building, where the classroom of 3-A is just above them...

"Hey, how did you that! You too, you're his big brother right! You just casted a powerful whirmhole spell didn't you! Are you superguys or something! An alien!"

"Gyaah-! I-I-No... I'm not his big brother..." Hayate is the first to speak up.

"R-Right! Gyaah! We're not any of the 'super guys' you mentioned..." Negi next...

"Huh? Then aliens...?"

"...Not that either." Both said with a sweat drop.

"Huh?"

"...! Huh...?" ...It is then that Hayate sensed something... approaching... "...Was that...?" _Whoosh! _"...!" ...Through deep ears, he was able to hear something moving from the shadows... like a shadow creature that can move through walls and grounds then... _Whoosh...! _"...!" ...It's moving towards Asuna!

"What were you-"

"Hey, look out!" Hayate broke through her grasp then...!

_Trrkkbb! _"Grooaarr!" ...A demon rises up from the ground, it has a humanoid body with a lizard-like appearance!

"Wh-What the!" "Akuma!"

"Huh?" She wonders on what Negi said but...

"Grooaarr!"

"Haa-!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Huh?" "Wha...!" "What the...!" The three parties, Hayate, Negi and Asuna were surprised by the development... Hayate... just use magic... flames to precise...

"A... Ayasaki-san... You're..."

"...Power?" Asuna asked bewildered by the phenomenon.

"Grooaaarr!" ...The demon falls to the ground then dissolve. _Whoosh... _It's remains have been scattered through the winds.

"...Uh..." Hayate is left speechless after that, and so is the other two but... "So, what do we-" _Whoosh! Grabb! _...Both were taken by Asuna again, this time, she takes them to an alley near a window class.

"Hm... Interesting." ...The blonde student earlier saw the development as well.

...As for the three...

"Alright you two, confessed! You two have been sent here to protect this place right!" Asuna demanded in which she pushes Negi and Hayate on the wall for answers... even though they were confused at the development themselves... though Negi is quite aware of magic, yes, though he didn't expect that another fellow magician would be here... He thinks that Hayate may as well been sent here for the reason he is... and he is not.

"Ugh... We... I don't... know..." Hayate said trying to break free of her grasp.

"You got it mistaking...! Uwa!" ...She lets go and they take their breath. "Please don't tell anyone about this! If everyone in class finds out I'm a wizard, I'll be-"

"Gyaah-! Springfield!" "What...?" ...Spilled the beans...

"What? Wha- Gyaah-!" ...And he realizes it...

"So what? You guys are magicians?" Asuna asked.

"Eh? Uh... no, I'm-" Hayate explains but...

"Don't explain big brother!" She said with an accusing finger.

"...I'm not his big brother." He reminded with a sweat drop.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Negi begs again.

"Ridiculous Aniki!"

"Eh...?" ...Everyone wonders on that voice then...

"Aniki!" "C-Chamo-kun!" "A rat?"

"Eh? Is that... an ermine?" Hayate asked touching chamo.

"Sou dau, friend of aniki! That was quite a stud you performed back there!" He said bringing out a cigarrete... The ermine that is, which name is apparently Chamo... or at least that's what Negi called him.

"Eh?" ...Not only he is talking... but he's blowing a cigarrete, adding to the awkwardness of Hayate and Asuna for being exposed in the field of fantasy... or at least, they haven't seen any talking ermines before... or blowing cigarretes, much again, to the awkwardness...

"Uh..." Asuna tries to find the right words to 'get along with mood' but...

"Oh uh... This is Chamo, and- Gyaah-! I forgot! You saw all that! Pleease! Please don't tell anyone!" Negi begs again.

"Too late for that, aniki!"

"Ah, there's no way I'm not telling the others about this got it!" Asuna said.

"Ugh... Springfield..." ...Secrets revealed... Hayate feels like there's nothing he could in this situation so...

"In that case... you leave no choice..." Negi said in a serious tone...

"Eh?" Both Hayate and Asuna asked for what he means...

"I'll have to erase your memories!" He said holding his staff in front.

"Eh-Eh!"

"S-Springfield?"

"Daijobou, I'll only erase about her memory of us casting magics, so there will be no harm." He assured Hayate but...

"But that's-"

"Here goes..." ...He prepares the necessary spell then...

"Way to go Aniki!" Chamo cheered but...

"*chanting* *chanting* Ah..." _Flaash... Whoosh..._ Lights and wind energies are gathering around Negi...

"S-Springfield..."

"O-Oi... What are you..." Asuna backs away a little.

"*chanting* Ah! Erase her memory!" _Flaash...! _

_Whoosh...! _"Gyaah-!" ...Instead of casting something like that will most likely erase Asuna's memory... it blows a wind that shows her panties... "Gyaah-! What do you think you're doing!"

"Gyaah-!" "Gyaah-! Springfield!"

"Guaah! Blue panties!" ...Chamo however is excited at the development which...

_Strike! _"Urusaaiii~!" ...He got slapped really hard at the cheek by Asuna...

"Guah! S-Springfield! Stop this wind!" Hayate said.

"R-Right! Uwa, uwa... let's see... *chanting* *chanting* Ah!" _Flaash...! _Another spell but...

_WHOOSH! _...An even more powerful wind! "Gyaah-!" Which stripped Asuna of her clothes!

"Gyaah-!"

"Guaah!" _Steeaamm! _"Wrong spell Aniki! But a good one too!" ...Chamo suddenly jumps to the scene with steam coming out of his nose at the sight of Asuna right now which...

_STRIKE! _"Urusai da neeee!" ...An even more powerful strike! "You perverts!"

"H-Hey! It was a mistake!" "I'm sorry!" Both Negi and Hayate run away from her.

...Later... At the nearby building of the bathhouse...

"*huff *huff* I'm worn out..." Asuna said taking her breath after all the chasing... "And it's all because of you shrimp!" She accuses Negi.

"Ah well..."

"And you!" ...She points at "big brother" as she sees it.

"...I'm not his big brother..." He said again with a sweat drop.

"Then guardian! You would do well to not let this pervert kid get to our lockers got it!" She said giving Negi a strong grip on the head.

"H-Hai... Okay."

"Hm, good. Geez... I'm out of here." She's about to leave but...

"H-Hey, waaiitt~!" ...Negi clings on to her legs.

"Hey, get off me shrimp!"

"Pleaasee~! Listen to me, you can't tell anyone that I'm a mage! If you do tell them... I'll become an ermine on the way back home!" He said crying.

"Eh? Ermine?"

A while later...

"I see... So you're here on training or something." Asuna said.

"Hai, I'm helping Springfield on his training." Hayate said. The three of them sit down to discuss things.

"And what are you by the way? Are you a mage as well?"

"Uh... no, I-"

"Don't lie, I saw you cast magic a while earlier... You too." She turns to Negi, which she refers when he saves Nodoka...

"Uh no, we-"

"Hm?" ...The latter, Nodoka, comes passing by and she saw the three conversing. "...Ah." ...Then a flashback of her saving a while ago comes to her mind and she blushes. "I... I was touched by a man earlier but... It didn't feel bad... It was... comforting... good... so good..."

"Anyway, you two better not get yourselves in trouble." Asuna said as she accepts Negi's request of keeping his identity as magician a secret while as for Hayate... "As for you... Are you sure you're not a mage?"

"Uh... no, I'm not quite sure..."

"But Ayasaki-san, you were able to-" _Riing...! _

"Oh crap! It's curfew time!" Asuna said.

"Eh? Curfew?"

"Ah, it's time to go back to the dormitory, you guys should probably go to the dean's office for your proper room assignments, there's not much room here for boys so you guys better consult Konoka's grandfather, see ya!" ...Asuna left.

"G...Grandfather?"

"Wait, I think she means..." Hayate checks the class roster that was given to them. "Let's see... Ah, there it is! Konoe Konoka. 13th number. Granddaughter... of the deand..."

"Eh? Really?"

"Ooh, let me see." Negi and Chamo, with him on Negi's shoulder, look at the class roster. "Ooh, a lot of cutey ojou-chans you guys got here."

"Uh no, Chamo-kun... this is..." Both sweat drops at his "cutey" part.

"Hm, no, Aniki, this is your chance! This time, you're going to need a partner! That's why I'm here!"

"Eh? Partner?" Hayate asked.

"Oh right, in a magic association you see, every mage needs a partner to go on a journey and reach their full potentials, with love in common, it can manifest really quick." Negi explained like a teacher... **(Note: Ironic isn't it? Since that's what he is in the original series ha ha)**

"Eh... Is that so? Sa, is it suppose to be an opposite gender partner?"

"Of course it is! You think aniki is homo!" Chamo snuffed a bit, sort the least.

"Uh no, that's not I meant... I was just asking."

"He was just asking Chamo."

"Hm, oh well, anyway, you heard what ojou-chan said, you two should head for that dean's place."

"Hm, you're right, sa, let's go Springfield." Hayate said.

"Ah, let's." The two of them head for the dean's office at the main lobby building.

...Later... At the intended destination...

...After so much debate, sort to speak, the decision is... "EHH!" ...Both Negi and Hayate exclaimed. "You're assigning us to a girl's room!"

"Ah, it's not much of a trouble, my granddaughter is there." Konoemon said.

"Eh?"

"Ah, he means that granddaughter of his who is in your class." Takamichi explains.

"Oh, Konoe Konoka-san right?" Hayate said remembering the girl's name.

"Ah, that. Oh, I mean her, forgive my manners sir." He bows at the dean.

"No need, anyway, you two will stay there. Oh, if you two are still singles, my granddaughter is free." ...Strangely enough...

"Oh, ojii-chan..." _Pop! ..._His granddaughter suddenly appeared with a toy mallet and hit him on the head much to Negi's and Hayate's sweat drops. "Stop that~"

"Ah no, as long as I am your grandfather, I will be always get nervous as long as you don't have a fiance."

"Ah~ No way~" _Pop. _...More hitting... and more sweat dropping...

"Uh... K-Konoka-san... right?" Negi asked.

"Hai, nice to meet you, Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun!"

"H-Hai." Both said.

_Keplunk. _"Hey, Konoka, hurry up will you? It's almost- Huh?" ...It's Nagi Sanzenin and her personal maid, Maria, whose family is unknown. "You guys..." She takes acknowledgement of the first guys to transfer here.

"Huh? Oh uh..." Hayate checks the class roster.

"She's Nagi Sanzenin, the sole daughter of the rich family, the Sanzenins. They and the Konoes are in close-term**(Note: This is a plot twist in which Nagi's and Konoka's rich families are acquiantances to each other.)** This is her second schooling in Mahora Academy, please treat her nice." Takamichi explained and asked of the boys, specifically... Hayate.

"Oh uh sure." He then turns to the girl. "Hi there."

"...Hi." She gives a wave of a hand. "I'm Nagi, you're Ayasaki right? Ayasaki Hayate?"

"Ah." 'When you take a closer look, she kinda resembles Kagurazaka-san...'

"Hey." Negi waves at her too.

"Hey... Shrimp."

"Ah..." ...Yup, she's exactly like Asuna isn't she? **(Note: Since Asuna is like Nagi, they share the same personality. Odd isn't it? Ha ha!)**

"Ha ha, Nagi... You're not very much older than him." Maria instructed being gentle, but she finds it hard to make her mistress behave like a proper lady.

"Hmph, I can say whatever I want to those who are inferior to me!" ...How snobbish. Negi and Hayate sweat drop at her attitude.

"Hey, Ayasaki-kun..." Takamichi whispers.

"Hm?"

"Please look after Sanzenin-san, she's not like that always, it is because her mother passed away.**(Note: Yukariko if some doesn't know.)**"

"Eh? Really?"

"Ah, look after her okay? You can do it." He said patting him on the shoulder.

"Now then, Konoka, Sanzenin, Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun will be staying in your room from now on." Yup... Nagi and Maria are roommates to Asuna and Konoka.

"Huh?" Both Nagi and Maria questioned but...

"Uh..." Both Negi and Hayate stutter then...

"They're staying with us? Is he interested in me?" Nagi asked pointing Hayate, who she may have...

"Eh?" The latter asked.

"Wohoho, Konoka, show them the way there should you?"

"Alright, Sa, Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun, follow me." She said winking at them.

"Ah sure." Both blush at that. Negi picks his stuff, mostly magical stuff, and Chamo is on it. Hayate has a few luggages with him.

"Hm... I didn't know I'm this popular... Maybe this guy is head to toes to me..." Nagi said false claiming that Hayate likes her so he's moving to their room. To which Maria sweat drops... of course.

"Ha ha... Nagi can be so cute~" She thought then... "But..." She turns to Hayate... 'Maybe this guy can change her for the better.' "Nice knowing you Hayate-kun."

"A-Ah, nice to meet you too uh..." He checks the class roster. "M...Maria...-san right?"

"Hm, nice to meet you." She said smiling which made him sort of blush, she's beautiful in a way, like a mother and an older sister... though she has her own insecurities that only a light can handle. The light... of radiancy.

"Hey..." Nagi notices Hayate blushing and proceed to walk up to him...

"Eh? Uh... Wh-What is it...?"

"Hm..." She observes him closely... "...I would prepare someone would a more taller body but..." ...Maria sweat drops at her comment from her 'observation'. "Sa, let's go, Hayate~" She said clinging into his right arm and asked that cutely... So she likes him... in a way.

"Eh...? Ah... Sure, sa, let's go everyone." He said blushing a bit.

"Hai." Everyone said.

...Later that night, just outside the room...

"So, here we are!" Konoka said. The five of them are standing just in front of the girls dormitory which made Negi and Hayate a little nervous.

"So... These are the dormitories..." Negi said.

"The girls dormitory to be precise." Hayate said.

"Heehee, it's like you guys are girls yourselves, but... nah, I'm just kidding." Maria said jokingly to which Hayate sweat drops.

"Sa, let's go, Hayate." Nagi is the first to approach the dormitories to which everyone follow behind.

"Hey, Springfield." Hayate whispers to Negi.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Can I talk to you after a bit? I need to know about this... magic of mine."

"Eh? You mean that..." He recall him casting a flame of purification magic earlier.

"Ara? What are you guys whispering?" Maria asked noticing their conversation.

"Uh... n-nothing, just some topic at class earlier." Negi said as he and Hayate sweat drop.

...Later, at the room of Asuna, Konoka, Nagi and Maria...

_Keplunk. _"We're back." Konoka said.

"Hey, Konoka, I- Huh?" Asuna is here, already in her pajamas since it's already night time, and she's sitting on the sofa. "What are you guys- Wait, are they harassing you Konoka?" ...She assumed too much doesn't she?

"Eh? Ah no we-"

"Urusai! You guys will for-"

"Hehe, actually, Asuna, they'll be staying with us."

"Why I ought to- Huh?" That caught her by surprise. "You... What?"

...A while later...

"...So... To summarize all this, your grandfather allowed them to stay with us." Asuna, who is sitting on the middle sofa, said tapping her foot.

"Ah uh." Everyone said.

"And this shrimp... and his... guardian..." She took care to remember that he's not his big brother... Hayate that is. "Will be staying here with us because there are no proper room assignments?"

"That's pretty much how it stands. Negi-kun here will behave I know it. Heehee." Konoka said to Negi.

"Uh... thanks." He said blushing.

"Hmph, well... As long you guys remain decent, we won't any problems around here, now if you will execuse me, I gotta go to sleep, I can't be late for morning delivery." Asuna said getting to bed which made Hayate and Negi wonder on that "delivery" part.

"...? Delivery?" Both turn to each other.

"What will she-"

"Oh, Asuna works on the nearby news service, she frequenly delivers newspapers on the morning." Konoka said explaining Asuna's part time job.

"Eh... Hm, I think I work there before..." Hayate said remembering his time working as a newspaper boy.

"Eh? Really? Did you meet her?"

"Uh no, I think it was a different agency but..."

"Oh! I saw your name Ayasaki there! You and Asuna must have cross paths once!"

"..." This spark a cord on Nagi... Hayate meeting that twin bells as she put it... Must be... a competition... for her at least.

"Ha ha..." ...Maria sort of read her expression and sweat drop.

"Well, gotta go to bed as Asuna said, Oyasumi everyone~" Konoka said preparing for bed as...

"Gyaah-!" ...She strips in front of Negi and Hayate.

"Oh, ha ha, silly me."

"Gyaah-! Don't show that to us!" "Yeah, we're going out for a while!" Negi and Hayate step out of the room.

"Ah, Negi-kun! Ayasaki-kun!"

"...What a bunch of idiots." Nagi commented annoyed at the development so far.

"Ha ha." Again, Maria could only give a laugh.

...Meanwhile...

"_Sigh. _This is gonna be hard." Hayate said as he and Negi approach a nearby bench.

"Ah... With those girls around, things are gonna be stricter for us... Especially if Kagurazaka-san is involved..."

"Sou dau." Hayate buys two drinks on the two vending machines at the sides of the bench. "Here..."

"Thanks." Negi accepts one as Hayate sits beside him. "So... Why don't we discuss about your magical power Ayasaki-san?"

"Ah... Let's."

"Sa, why don't I join in!" ...It's Chamo. He came out from the small back pack that Negi took with him.

"Chamo-kun..." "Albert-san..."

"Just call Chamo like aniki, older aniki."

"Huh...?" 'Older Aniki' huh...? Now that's a new nickname... sort the least. Negi is 'Aniki' and he's 'Older Aniki'. How interesting... sort to speak. "Uh... O-Okay... but... So, how should we proceed...?"

"Well... It could be because of your esper abilities that you were able to cast a flame earlier Ayasaki-san... _Siip._"

"...? Esper powers?"

"That's the type of power that one inherits from their espers.**(Note: Same manner as GF in FF8)**" Chamo explains. "That's the surprise power one can inherit... It is said that those with godly espers represent someone with a pure heart... Which means... If your god is a god... that means you'll attract more ojou-chans! Heehee." Chamo said with sparkles on his eyes... Which made Hayate and Negi sweat drop.

"Uh... Chamo-kun... You're not thinking-" _Rustle! _"...!" Something came upon the bushes...! This alarmed the three...

"Wh-What was that!" Chamo hides under Negi's shirt. Green shirt to be precise.

_Rustle, rustle..._ Hayate looks through the bushes then... "Hm... It was here so..."_ Rustle! _"...! H-Hey...!" He takes a closer look at the bushes that just move. "What the...?"

"What is it?" Negi asked.

"Something just... Moved and-" _Rustle! _"...!"

"...!" _Whoosh...! _Something moves fast the shades! "Akuma!"

"Akuma?"

"Ah, demons that hails from the negative side of humans... They're their Fears if you can believe it." Chamo said climbing up to Negi's head. "We better go after it!"

"Right!" _Tap, tap...! _Both follow it to the side of the girls' dormitory.

...Later... At the back of the girls' dormitory...

"*Huff* *huff* Where did it go...?" Hayate asked as he and Negi take their breath.

"*Huff* Ah... I don't know... I..."

"Hm...?" Above them is... "N... Negi... Springfield...?" ...Miyazaki Nodoka, a student of class 3-A and a classmate of the two, is at a window above them... If this is some type of 'romeo act' in which Negi and Hayate are here to perform a band music of sorts, to impress her... "..." ...She would blush madly... like she's doing now... "Negi... -kun..." ...Then the flashback of what happened earlier this after noon comes back to her mind again... "I... I've been... touched by a man and... I didn't feel any... unpleasant... feelings... It was more like..." She touches her chest...

_Keplunk. _"Hey, Nodoka." ...Haruna and Yue come back to their room, which is being shared by the three, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna.

"Waa-! H-Haruna... Y-Yue..." She is taken by surprise at their unexpected arrival.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Haruna checks outside the window to see where she was looking at then...

"H-Haruna-san... I..."

"Eh?" ...It is then that Haruna spotted Negi and Hayate chatting below. "Ooh, it's those two bishounen guys earlier!"

"Hm? Let me see." Yue checks as well. "Ah... You're right."

"I wonder what they're doing down there." Negi and Hayate left as Haruna asked that. "Oh, they left." Then she turns to Nodoka. "Could it be... You were admiring that guy Ayasaki...? Heehee."

"Eh! U-Uh no I-"

"Or could it be that Negi boy?" Yue asked.

"Eh! I-I..." She blushes at that suggestion.

"Ooh, I think you hit the mark Yue, so Nodoka has finally fell in love with man! Alright!" ...Both Haruna and Yue cheer and celebrate that. "Nodoka has fallen in love~" ...Both dance around in circle in that celebrations... sort to speak.

"...I... I... in... love...?" Nodoka asked her self and blushed even more.

"Well Nodoka, you're in luck, me and Yue will help you." Both pat her on the shoulders.

"Eh-EH!"

"Daijobou, daijobou, we'll help you confess to him, even though he's a ten year old boy, he's really smart and cool, that Ayasaki guy is cool too but I think you're more suitable to little Negi-kun." Haruna said checking out through the window again, then she spotted the two guys on the other back of the building.

"Eh? I..."

"Daijobou, daijobou, things will work out well, I guarantee you that heehee." She said patting the nervous Nodoka on the shoulder.

"...I..."

Meanwhile... At Negi and Hayate...

..._Rustle, rustle. _The two, three if including Chamo, hide behind the bushes. "Hey, did you see where it go?" Hayate asked.

"Nah... I don't think I have." Negi said.

"I did, it went for the girls' dormitory." Chamo said emerging at the middle bushes.

"Eh? At Asuna-san and the others' room?"

"Hmm, no, I don't think so, I think it went down the hall."

"Eh! I... In that case... We'll have a hard time going in!"

"Ah... Sou dau..."

"Heehee... You know what this means..." Chamo said snickering then...

"...?" Both Negi and Hayate has question marks on their heads.

"You guys... would have to sneak in to peek on the ojou-chans!"

"EH!"

"W-We can't do that! If we do that, we all might get expelled!" Negi said.

"S-Sou dau! You better think of another route!"

"Hmm... Well... I don't think you guys could just barge in so..."

...A while later...

"Hey... Why did we end up wearing these...?" ...They are wearing gimp suits as Chamo provided, magically adding to that.

"Yeah... Chamo-kun?"

"Heehee, this is what I call for a sneaking mission Aniki and Older Aniki."

Both sweat drop. "Ugh, you don't have to call me 'Older Aniki' though..." Hayate said.

"Well whatever, sa, let's get going." ...Feeling rather dejected and exhausted from the awkwardness, they proceed on... carefully. _Keplunk. _

"...The close is clear." Hayate said to which Negi nod. They each hide behind the walls of the corridors. But...

"Girls!"

"...!" ...A female voice said... Which is no surprising since this is the dormitory of female students. Recognizing that voice is...

"M-Minamoto-san?" Negi recognized Shizuna-sensei. She must be the head teacher for the girls' dorm... and also a nurse to some degree.

"Dammit... Let's go!"

"Hai...!" ...Both quickly run up the stairs but...

"Hai~" _Tap, tap, tap...! _A bunch of girls came running on the stairway and they have to hide on the window there, while hanging from it to the outside that is...

"...Oi, Springfield daijobou?" Hayate is the one hanging, while Negi is hanging on to his back and shoulders.

"H-Hai... Chamo-kun?"

"I'm fine, Aniki, now let's get going."

"Hngh!" ...Hayate tries to pull themselves up then...

Later... At the second floor...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah, we made it." Hayate said. They removed their suits to catch some air since they were pretty stiffed.

"Ah, say, how come Asuna-san and the others' room s different from here?" Negi asked.

"Maybe because... Well, since Konoe-san is the granddaughter of the dean they... they must have special treatments or something." That's right... This girls' dormitory is not like the room of Asuna, Nagi, Konoka, and Maria as it is a large one with many belongings and space... as expected from rich families, they separate the children from the "ordinary" or "commoners"... sort to speak.

"Ah... Sou dez ka, naruhodo."

"Ah, that's right... You know parents nowadays, tend to be overprotective of their children." Chamo said. "But enough about that, you guys are here to-"

_Whoosh...! _"...! Wha...!" ...Something moves from the walls!

"Is that...!"

_Whoosh! _"Akuma!" Negi said.

"Tch..." _Ablaaze... _"Huh?" ...Hayate's hands are burning... But they do not hurt.

"A-Ayasaki-san!" "Older Aniki!"

"This is...?" _Ablaazee...! Sharp! _"Huh...?" _Ware wa Ra... Waga shall have the flames of the Sun... and let the darkness perish under the unending light Truth... Let the light rains in! Flaash...! _"Skaaawwkk-!"

"...!" ...A golden phoniex emerges out of his psyche...! "A-Ayasaki-san...!" "Aniki...!"

"Skaawwk!" It turns to Hayate.

"Huh?" ...He is rather bewildered by it...

"_...Ware wa Ra... Thy shall have the flames of Radiance...! _Skaawwkk!" _Ablaaze...! Ablaaze! _

"Ah!" ...He is incinerated by it! It turns into a burning phoenix then it incinerated him! But... "Ah..." ...It doesn't seem to be flamable or searing... As it doesn't seem to hurt him but rather... "Ah..."

"A-Ayasaki-san..." ...It's comfortable...

_Ablaaze... _The fire extinguish. "Ah..."

"A-Aniki..."

"Sugoi Ayasaki-san! How did you- You definitely can use magic!"

"Eh? Uh no I-" _Whoosh! _"...!" There it is again!

"Ah, Akuma!" "Aniki!"

"Hm..." ...Hayate thought of using the 'flames of radiance' as was given to him by 'Ra'... "Hm..." He raises his right arm then... he opens his palm...

"A... Ayasaki-san?"

"...Hm!" _Ablaaze! _...It work! A flame is on his hand! Though it only scorches evil and negativity.

"A-Ayasaki-san!" "Sugoi, Older Aniki!"

"Hmm... Maybe with this... Ah!" He raises his burning hand then... _Flaash...! _All the corridors are reflected with light. "There it is!" Yup, with that, they were able to spot the akuma!

"Got it!" Negi raises his staff then...! "Hiyaa-! *chant*" _Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" A similar demon earlier emerged out of the wall in its shadow then its destroyed.

"That was a wall demon." Chamo identifies the demon.

"Wall demon?" Hayate asked.

"Ah... They appeard during the crescent shape of the moon and they tend to attack anything that is attractive to them."

"A... ttractive...? Like what?"

"Well, I don't know... maybe ojou-chans? It came to this dormitory maybe it wants to see their bikinis heehee."

...Hayate sweat drops. "Uh... I don't think that's it..."

"Ah... guys, look...!" Negi points on the wall of the room he came in where he attacked and destroyed the akuma and...

"...!" Hayate and Chamo witnessed what is in front. ...A dark portal shimmering on the dark then...

"Grooaar..." Demons are emerging from it!

"Gyaah-! Th-That's a black hole!" Chamo said.

"B-Black hole!" Hayate asked.

"Ah... They're from the negative dimension! They're here to invade!"

"Grooaarr.. Grooaarr!" Demons are attacking!

"I won't let them!" _Tap, tap! _

"O-Oi! Springfield!"

"Hiyaa!" _Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" Using his staff like a sword, Negi dispatched one demon then...!

"Grooaarr!" _Flaash! Boom! _"Grooaarr!" _Boom! _Another one!

"O-Oi! Older Aniki! Help him out!"

"R-Right...! But how do I-" _Ablaaze... _"Huh?" _Thou has the strength to incarcinate negativity... use ware power to... cleanse the darkness! _"..." Ra's voice echoed then... "Hm, understood... Ja, Hiyaa-!" _Whoosh! Boom! Ablaaze! _...The fireball he throwed exploded but...

"Grooaarr!" ...None of the stuff around exploded as the flames can only kill darkness and evil.

"Sugoi, Ayasaki-san! You're really are a magician after all." Negi said.

"Eh? Uh no I-"

"You inherit your esper's powers! Now you're a magician! Congratulations!" Chamo said.

"Eh? I... esper?"

"That's right, that was an esper, that phoniex gave you flame magics and it just destroyed those demons!"

"Ah... I see..." He said looking at his palm then... _Ablaaze. _"Ah."

"Grooaarr!" More demons emerged!

"Tch! Hiyaa-!" _Flash! Boom! _ Again, Negi dispatched some then...!

"Stand back Aniki, Older Aniki is going to fire!"

"Alright... Let's go!" _Ablaaze...! _Hayate prepares to throw a fireball on the hole then... "Springfield, get out of the way!"

"Hai!" He does so then...!

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh... Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The black hole closes and all of the demons could not have gone to the human world.

"That was close." Negi said but then...

"Who's there?"

"Gyaah-!"

"Uwaah!" "Guah!" The three are frightened by that voice of someone else.

"S-Someone is here!" Chamo said.

"Yabe... Let's hide!" Hayate grabs Chamo and hide in the dark room.

"A-Ayasaki-san, wait for me!" Negi hides along with him under a tray table with wheels.

..."...?" ...Someone comes in checking what's all the commotion all about... It's that girl earlier. "Hm? Hey, is that...?" Chamo asked.

Negi checks the class roster... again. "Miyazaki Nodoka, 27th student, member of the library expedition... The one earlier."

"Ah, that's her alright."

"Hm, it's her." Chamo said. Which...

"Eh? You... know her?"

"Ah, I've been with you guys ever since the beginning, but I kinda fell asleep I didn't bother to introduce myself to you guys."

...Both Negi and Hayate sweat drop on that. "Uh... Why didn't you...?" Negi asked but...

"Um... Is anyone...?" Nodoka walks in further then...

"Hm?" ...Negi notices something amidts the shadow... that is not hers. "That's... ...!" ...Something that is not reflecting her is... "Akuma!" _Whoosh! _Without thinking twice, Negi rushes to her.

"O-Oi, Springfield!" "Aniki!"

"Eh?" Nodoka heard that of course but...

"Grooaarr!" Akuma!

"G-Gyaahh-!"

"Look out!" _Sharp...! Flash! Ware wa Narukami... Thou shalt have the blessings of the striking thunder that strikes of the darkness... Thou shalt have ware blessing! _"...!" ...Negi heard a voice then...! _Flaash... Flash! _

"Rooaarr!"

"...!"

"...Wa...!" ...A white radiant snake-like body dragon emerged out of Negi!

"This is...!" _Ware wa Narukami... Thou shalt be bless with the striking thunder of light! Flash! Shoock!_

_Boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...The demon dies on the ground as it was stroke by a thunder bolt that was produce by the... esper, as it seems, that heeded Negi's calling, sort to speak, as those with pure hearts can espers respond to.

"N-Negi-kun..."

"M-Miyazaki-san... This is..." ...Explanations can wait later as...

_Crack, crack! _"Grooaarr!" Various demons bursted out of the ceilings and ground!

"...!"

"Wh-What the...!" "Aniki!"

"W-Waah!"

"Grooaarr!" The demons surround Nodoka!

"Miyazaki-san!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!" _Shock, shock... Shock! Boom! _Negi summoned Narukami, the thunder god, and dispatched the attacking demons!

"Springfield!" "Aniki!"

"Grooaarr!" More demons draw near...

"Tch!" _Ablaaze...! _Hayate lets his palm ignites in flames then... _Skaawwkk! _The figure of Ra is seen through the shades that is caused by the flames lighting then... _Ablaaze! Boom! Boom!_

"Haa-!" _Shock! Rooaarr! _The same can be said about Narukami. _Shock...! Shock! Boom! _Negi and Hayate dispatch the rest of the shadows. "*huff* *huff*"

"*huff* Ah, was that...?" Hayate asked for the diminishing of the demons...

"Ah, I think that was-" It is then that they are reminded of someone who is outside of magic existence in this room. "Wha- M-Miyazaki-san... Did you... see all that...?"

"..." Without saying anything, she nods.

"Gyaahh-!" Both Negi and Hayate screamed.

"Gyaahh-! We're busted!" Chamo said.

"Waah...!" Nodoka is surprised to see a talking ermine... sort to speak.

"Waah-! C-Chamo-kun, she can't hear you talk!" Negi grabs Chamo...

"N-Negi-kun... Ayasaki-kun... You two are... magicians?"

"..." Both turn to each other then... "...Hai." Both said with a nod.

"..." ...Silence... then...

"Guaahh-!"

"Springfield, do something, can't you do something about this, can't you erase her memories of what just happened earlier?" Hayate asked.

"Ah well... I... I think so. Okay..."

"Eh?" Nodoka asked but...

"Sorry Miyazaki-san, but we can't let you get involved with this!" _Flash! _

"Waah..." It is then that...

_Slide. _"Hey Miyazaki, what are you- Huh?"

"Waah!" ...More intruders... sort to speak... has witnessed the magical phenomenon...

_Flaash! _"..." ...Seeing that they're busted... Negi stop the chanting... which ended being in vain after all...

"..." ...Silence...

"Uh..."

Later... At the room of...

"So, you two are magicians."

"Hmhmn." ...The two are taken by the two intruders, earlier, room. Their names are Sakuya Aizawa and Isumi Sagonimiya. They are discussing things what just transpired in the dark room earlier.

"Well, you guys sure have a lot of guts coming here to the dormitory."

"That's... Uh..."

"Nah, don't answer, Isumi here you see had an idea that you guys were magicians."

"Eh?" Both asked, Negi and Hayate that is.

"Hm, I am miko of sorts, I can sense some radiant auras around you Hayate-sama and Negi-sama." The violet kimono girl said.

"Oh... Is... that so...?" Negi asked.

"Hm, I also felt the presence of demons... They were on that room and you dispatched them."

"..." Nodoka is keeping her stare on Negi with a blush. 'N-Negi-kun... is... a magician...'

"So uh... You won't tell anyone...?" Hayate asked desperately.

"Hmm... Well..." Sakuya said teasingly then...

"Pleaassee! This is for Springfield's sake! I'll do anything you want!" ...Hayate said, awkwardly, as he kissed the back of Sakuya's palm like a romeo does... which sort of touched and impressed her.

"Hmm... Okay."

"Really?"

"Ah, just don't do anything rush okay. Your secrets are safe with us." Sakuya said giving Negi a thumbs up.

"Ah, really?"

"Ah, ja, Hayate-onii-chan... You can go back to whatever you call 'your room' now." Sakuya said playfully, treating Hayate like an older brother.

"Eh? Ah okay..." 'Hayate-onii-chan...?'

"Ah sa, we'll be going now."

"Ah, Aizawa-san." ...! ...It's Shizuna-sensei's voice...

"...! Wa...!"

"Uh oh..." Sakuya said. Isumi tugs on her sleeves and points the closet at the sides. She's suggesting they hide Negi and Hayate there. "Hurry...!"

"H-Hm!" Both agreed to her suggestions then...

_Keplunk... _"Aizawa?" Shizuna-sensei comes in...

"Hello sensei!" ...She, Isumi and Nodoka are sitting on a sofa facing their teacher.

"Oh, Miyazaki-san? What are you doing here?"

"Oh we decided to throw a sleep over!" Sakuya said grabbing both her and Isumi on the neck to pretend that they're having fun.

All the while... "*gulp* A bra..." Hayate and Negi find themselves in an awkward hiding place... There are bras, panties and any female underwear here... How amusing... for Chamo that is...

"Chamo-kun, stop that..."

"But it's blue seas colors...!"

"Shh!"

"Oh, I see... So you guys will be sleeping here together?" Shizuna asked.

"Hm." All three girls nod as if pretending to say "yes, we're happy!" ...with the exception of Isumi, who has a gloomy face.

"Hm, okay." _Keplunk. ...Tap, tap... _"Heehee." Shizuna knows that they're hiding something, but seeing that she's like a lovely mother to them, she decided to let them have their 'childhood' sort to speak...

"Hmm... Okay, the close is clear guys." Sakuya said whisperly to Negi and Hayate on the closet...

"...We're sorry." They both said with a grinning Chamo on both the edge of their shoulders.

"Don't be, so... You guys seen anything funny in there?"

"..." ...Sakuya asked that teasing questions about seeing underwears... despite her age, she's like already a teenager... perhaps even an adult from her perspective... seeing that she's taking care of her friend Isumi as request from Isumi's parents who are... well, apparently working abroad... though it's only her mother being a miko somewhere else in Japan... not abroad... as for her other employees, as she is also from a wealthy family, they come in everyo once in a while to check on her... to see if she's alright that is.

"Uh..."

"..." Nodoka felt rather nervous at that... She's not much fond of guys as she has a phobia of them... with the exception of Negi... and strangely, Hayate too... It may be because of the "radiant aura" of comfort around them that she feels like that when she's near them. "...J-Ja... If I may... I'll lead you guys out..." She volunteered.

"Oh really? Hm, okay. Ja, Negi-bozu, Hayate-onii-chan, good night~" Sakuya bids farewell...

"Good night, Negi-sama, Hayate-sama." ...So does Isumi... with opposite expression of friendly and gloomy of course... Both Negi and Hayate exit the room following Nodoka.

...Later...

"Ah, that was close..." Hayate said as they walk down the hall of the first floor.

"Ah, arigatou, Miyazaki-san."

"Ah no I..." 'I am not nervous when I'm around them... And Negi-kun was..." ...She remembers when she fell off the stair way ealier in the afternoon... She could have sworn it was Negi who caught her... "Um... N-Negi-kun..."

"Hai?"

"Hey did you hear?" ...? ...Voices of the residents of this dorm is heard... Which shaken up the three, four if including Chamo, who is on Negi's shoulders... but that aside...

"Yeah, there were some commotion upstairs. You think a sleepover party is in section...?" ...This question made Negi and Hayate sweat drop as they know what they are talking about...

"Uh..."

"Sa, why don't we take a look?"

"...! Guh...!" ...Both choked on that sort to speak...

"N-Negi-kun..." Nodoka said then...

"Sa, let's go..." With that voice of the residents...

"Gyaah-! Run!" ...They both run off with Hayate running to the right direction and Negi running to the direction up ahead. Hayate made the right choice since its directed outside the dorm, the path he took that is. While as for Negi.

"Negi-kun!" _Tap, tap...! _Nodoka gives chase sort the least as to prevent him from going further into the room.

"Hm? Honya-chan?" ...The residents of the dorm came out of their rooms and saw her running but didn't see Negi... thank goodness. As for Hayate...

_Keplunk! _"Huah! *huff* *huff* I made it..." Chamo is with him by the way.

"Yeah, but... Aniki took the wrong way!"

"Eh?" Hayate turns to the left side of the building...

...As for Negi and Nodoka... "Gyahh-!" ...The chase continues sort to speak.

"Negi-kun...! I know of a way you can hide..."

"Huh? Really?"

...Later, at the library section of the dormitory...

_click. _...Nodoka took Negi here then she closes the door... which she locks it by the way... ...How awkward... "This place should be safe, I usually hang around here." She said.

"Eh... Sugoi, there are a lot of books here. Do you read them Miyazaki-san?" Negi is admiring the section of books on the many shelves around here.

"Ah, I do that from time to time whenever we study for examinations."

"Wow... I would sure like to study here to once in a while."

"Uh... yes that would be nice..." ...Deep within her thoughts are... 'I'm all alone with Negi-kun... Ah! This is... this feeling... weird.' ...Subconsciously, sort to speak, she stared walking towards the young boy... then... "Negi-kun."

"Hai?" ...He turns around and... "Ah..." ...She's smiling at him. "Wh-What is it...?"

"I..." ...A step closer.

"Miyazaki...-san?" ...She takes a few more steps sort of cornering him on the shelf on the right then...

"..." She removes her bangs from her face... revealing her cute face. "I... I... I can feel my heart exelarating..." ...She then grabs his right arm then... "Can you feel..." ..Slowly towards her chest.

"Gyaahh-!" _Bonk! Trruuckk...! _"Wha- Wh- Waahh-!"

"Wah!" _Trruucckkk...! Bonk! _

Outside...

"Huh?" Hayate heard a loud noise at the library section and so did Chamo, who is in his head. "Did you...?"

"Ah, that's Aniki alright."

"How did you know?"

"Aniki radar."

"Ah, what?" He sweat drops at that.

"Just trust me Older Aniki, let's go." Both head for that section then...

...Back to Negi... and Nodoka.

...Both find themselves in a tiny awkward situation... Negi is on top of Nodoka, who he tried to protect from falling shelf that he bumped on earlier. "S-Sorry..." He said.

"Ah no I... Oh your glasses." She puts back Negi's glass only to... "Ah..." ...His cute face mesmerized her in some way... "Negi...-kun... he's within reached..." She thought then...

"Ugh, I think we got a problem, this shelf could fall If I move out of the way so- Huh?" ...He got pulled down by both hands... "M-Miyazaki-san? Wha- Guh!"

"..." ...She's staring at him...

"W-We can't! M-My... My onee-chan told me that students shouldn't start a... uh... a relationship that... is... well... explicit and... but we should focus on our studies first!"

"Hai... Sou dau ne...?" ...She pulls him closer... into her face...

"U-Um...!"

"...I'm sorry."

'You're doing the exact opposite of what you're saying!'

Outside...

...Hayate arrives at the librabry section from the outside, well, he could see the windows there. "Ah, there it is! You think Springfield is in there?"

"Ah, let's go." Chamo said then...

Back to the library which is "private" at the moment...

"G-Geeehh-!" ...Negi could not help but get himself "get along" with the situation and...

"N... Negi-kun... so... cute."

"M-Miyazaki-saaannn~!" ..._Chu. _...And that's how it begins... how relationship of romantic interest begins that is... Nodoka kisses Negi then... _Trruuckk... _The shelf falls over as if not wanting to interrupt... well actually it was Negi's body movements that move it... as he comes closer to Nodoka the shelf falls off...

_Trunt! Trunnnk-! _"Oi, Springfield!" Hayate climbs down the window then... "Ugh... Arrgh-" _Tck! _"Whoa!" _Bonk! _...He falls off due to the window closing...

"Mo, Older Aniki, pull yourself together." Chamo, who has gotten on the edge of the window, said.

"Ah, if only it's that easy..." He grabs again. "Springfield!" ...He opens the window then... "Huh?" ...There is Negi and Nodoka... both just emerged from the fallen bookshelf. "Springfield?"

"Oh uh... A-Ayasaki-san..." He's blushing...

"..." And so is Nodoka...

"Oi, did something happened that we miss?" Chamo said getting a cigarrete as usual...

"Eh? Uh no... I... Let's... Let's just go back to our room. J-Ja, see you tomorrow... Miyazaki-san."

"H-Hm." The latter said then... "J-Ja... Good night."

"Hai, good night, Miyazaki-san." Hayate said as he and Negi exits through the window.

"..." She then touches her lips that she just used to kiss... a male. "I... I kissed... a male... but it didn't feel bad... it rather... felt good..." ...A smile forms on her face that is covered in her bangs...

As for the two magicians... and ermine...

"Hey Aniki, are you sure you're okay? You've been red all this time."

"Huh? Uh yeah... I'm okay."

"Did something happened between and Miyazaki-san?" Hayate asked then...

"Uh no... It's... _Sigh. _Say Chamo..."

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Have you heard about the... prohibitional contract of mages...?"

"Hm? Oh of course! That's the reason I'm here!" He lays on Hayate's shoulder and blows a cigarrette as usual. "Why? You want to try it out with ojou-chan?"

"Eh? Uh... no I- Huh?" ...It is then that realized that something out of place...

"Hm? What's the matter?" Hayate asked. Negi points up then... "Huh?" ...The sky... is turning red... as blood... like... a vampire... has... "What in the...?"

...Somewhere else... In the roof...

"Hehe, son of the thousand master... you are mine. heehee." ...A shinso vampire, it seems, with her 'maid' and partner await on the roof... with a third party member... Two vampires it seems...

End of Chapter 1

**Note: Okay, I'll be making A-tan a vampire as well since she's kinda like Evangeline in a way... so expect the next chapter to be a showdown between Negi, Hayate, Evangeline and A-tan, and I guess, Asuna and Chachamaru too with Nagi and Maria as support. So it will be a Negi vs Evangeline and Hayate vs Athena... Well, see you soon in the next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Crescent and Radiant**

**Chapter 2: Evangeline, Athena, Chachamaru... and Hinagiku.**

...At the campus...

"What the...?" ...The blood color sky has spread all over the campus above. "What is going on?" Hayate and Negi are outside being witness this unusual phenomenon, is there a storm coming...? That is unlikely however as there doesn't seem to be any rain falling onto the two gentlmen.

"This is...?" Negi asked as they look up.

Somewhere else...

"One ice cream please! Hm?" Nishizawa Ayumu, who is known for her habits, and perhaps hobby of eating a lot, is buying ice cream when she saw the phenomenon herself somewhere far away. "...What's going...?"

Back to Negi and Hayate...

"Hey, Chamomile-san, what is this?" Hayate asked.

"I... I don't know... It seems to be a magic of sorts... that can affect the weather, there are similar magics like this on my time but... I didn't know there are any magicians left to be able to cast something like this."

"Eh? You mean... There's another magician like us...?" Negi asked bewildered by the thought of having another magician in school... though in Hayate's case, he's not really a wizard but rather, he inherited his magical powers through his esper, Ra.

"Could be..."

"Eh? But... shouldn't...?" Hayate asked unfinished.

"Shouldn't what?"

"Well... If there any magicians like us... Shouldn't they have also been attacked by those demons...?"

"Hmm... Now that you mentioned it... they may be well the ones who summoned that portal, that portal is magical, and cannot be easily be opened by demons."

"Then... Someone is on to us...?" Negi asked then...

"Good gues boya."

"...!" Both are surprised by that voice... of something... sort of... demonic and... "Huh...?" Turning to that voice... they turn to the roof of the lobby building and... "You are...?"

"Hehe..." ...One of their classmates, Evangeline Mcdowell, is wearing a Shinso vampire outfit complete with a cape.

"You certainly know how to make an appearance." Beside her is an old friend of sort... someone she has cross paths with a long time ago... who share an unfortunate fate of being outcasted by her townspeople in her hometown... in Greece to be precise for her dealings with the black arts. Athena Tennouso... her parents "sold" her sort to speak, to this prestigeous academy, Mahora Academy, and let the staff take care of her and her magical abilities which she mark as "cursed" for her being feared by her parents and townsfolk. ...In a way, she and Hayate share a fate of being betrayed by their parents. "You boys seem to spark some curiousity onto us." ...Beside her by the way, is a mechanism... or to be precise, a living "container" sort to speak of a powerful sword of justice: Shirosakura... this idiot guy acts as her butler and alongside him is...

"..." ...A robot maid of Evangeline... Whose name is Chachamaru Karakuri is along side her mistress... they seem to devoted, Chachamaru and Machina, as the name is like machine itself, as perhaps indication that he's a "container" of sort for his mistress, Athena, to their mistresses.

"You are...?" Negi asked as he and Hayate prepare for anything that might happen.

"Son of the thousand master, Negi Springfield." Evangeline said getting up... with her cloak being spread by the wind on the roof. "The moon is full tonight... Why don't we have a date?" ...She said with a deadly wink that does not suggest a "proper" date sort the least...

"Hm, I like that, and you as well..." ...Athena turns to Hayate... with a wink as well though not in the same way as Evangeline.

"Ah..." Which made him blush by the way.

"Ooh, these ojou-chans are hot and flirty!" Chamo thought excitedly as he hides behind between the shoulders of his two friends, Negi and Hayate that is.

...As for what Evangeline meant that it's a full moon tonight... Yup, it's a full moon alright... which means. "Heehee, let us commence with this blood-drink party! Ha ha!" Evangeline spreads her hands as bats spread out of her body which shaken up the two, Negi and Hayate.

"Ah...!"

...Then suddenly... "Ha ha..." ...A bunch of girls, they're classmates to be precise, are behind the group of vampires, well two, as if they are zombies as they have blank expression on their faces... as if they have become mindless zombies... though not really mindless as they seem to have 'exciting' expressions on their faces...

"Uh... Springfield... Who exactly are they...?" Hayate asked bewildered by the atmosphere right now...

"Uh well..." Negi checks the class roster. "Evangeline Mcdowell and Athena Tennouso... Both part of the tea club... And... C-Chachamaru Karakuri-san... a part of it as well only..."

"Only I go there in service of my master Negi-san." ...The latter said bowing much to the awkwardness of both group... she seems to be neutral as in she does not bear any hostility towards the two, Negi and Hayate, only following master's orders... devotion isn't it?

"Hmph, we could careless about you guys, you guys are going on behalf of-" _Strike! _"Ow!" _Crash! _

"...!" ...Both Hayate and Negi winch and what Athena did to her butler, Machina, for his boasting... She punched him as if he was just cotton, sort to speak, and he got left a mark on the group for the impact of his crashing... sort to speak.

"Shut up Machina... you're stupid than a worm, so just stay put and follow my every orders." ...How cruel.

"H-Hai... Athena."

"..." Both Negi and Hayate sweat drop.

"Now then... girls, I believe you guys wish to play with them?" Evangeline asked daringly on the zombified girls...

"Hai~" ..."Hai~"...The most probably scariest among them are Makie Sasaki and Izumi Segawa who are the ones who acting very wearily and scary... as if they cannot wait to get their hands on the two.

"Negi-kun~'

"Hayata-kun~"

"Ugh..." Both Negi and Hayate take few step back.

"Hyaa! Ha ha~" ..._Whoosh, whoosh...! _

"...!" ...They all jumped from the roof! "H-Hey!" Realizing how dangerous that is, Hayate calls for them to snuff out but...

_Whoosh! _"Ha ha~..."

"...Huh?" ...They all landed safely with thanks to a whirlwind magic that appeared as soon as they reach the ground. "How did-?"

"Magics come in many way Ayasaki-kun." Athena explains. "So don't be surprise to see how capable we are."

"Hate to scare you guys, but she's right, ojou-chan has a lot of magic capacity with her." Chamo whispers to the two.

"R-Really...?" Negi asked frightened by that new information... Then...

"Ha ha~ Negi-kun~"

"Hayata-kun~" "Ahhh~" ...Worry about that later however, worry about the horde of zombies!

"Huaaahh-!" _Whoosh! Whoosh...! _Both Negi and Hayate jump away from their positions and try to avoid every "assault" of the zombies... in a rather sensual way since... well...

"Gyaahh-!"

"Ha ha! Let's have fun Negi-kun~!" ...Makie's panties are shown to Negi as he dodges her kick which she may have inherit a skill to it during her gymnastic practice, she's part of the gymnastic club by the way...

"Wahaha~ Hayata-kun~!"

"Waahh-!" Hayate makes sure he doesn't touch her, with her sleeves down, revealing slightly her bra... then...

"Wahaha~ Hayata~" ...Izumi next...

"You're ours~" ...Both Risa and Miki as well.

"Negi-kun~"

"You will be ours..." Both friends of Nodoka, Haruna and Yue as well! Not just them... the whole class of class 3-A are here for the "celebration of the blood-party festival"! ...With the exception of the room mates of Negi and Hayate, Asuna, Nagi, Konoka and Maria... and Setsuna... and her rival, and partner, Hinagiku Katsura...

"Gyaahh-!" Both Negi and Hayate find themselves in a hard situation of not wanting to hurt the girls in the process. All the while...

At the room of Asuna, Nagi and their "handmaidens" sort the least...

"Hey, what's keeping those two long outside...?" Asuna said reading a book in the sofa in her pajamas.

"I don't know..." And so is Nagi.

"Hm, maybe they got into trouble? I don't know about this but... I heard a lot of our classmates went out for some "blood-party"." Maria said bringing a tray of tea. They decided to stay up for tonight all long for it will be Saturday tomorrow which is the last day for a week for their schooling... in an weekday days that is.

""Blood-party"?" Konoka asked.

"That's what Makie-san said."

"Hmm... Maybe we should attend."

"Hey, Konoka, you know your grandfather don't want you to get yourself involved with that sort of thing and besides..." Asuna said then...

"That cannot be done!" _Crack! _

"Whoa!" ...Setsuna Sakurazaki has come barging through the ventilation duct of the place. "Wh-Whoa, Setsuna! How many times must I told you not to enter in through any breaking methods or else we'll all be out of allowance for the repairs around here!" ...Yup, like Asuna said, this place has been invaded... sort the least, through rash methods of entering in from various locations with the exception of the front door.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Yeah?" Nagi, mistakenly thought it was her, responded to Setsuna's exclaiming...

"Uh... She means Konoka-ojou-sama, Nagi..." Maria corrected with a sweat drop. She's used to being called "Ojou-sama" by her servants, as in the body guards of the Sanzenins, and that... well... all she receives are nice treatment as if she's mistress of the place... truth to be told, Nagi has no interest in inheriting the inheritence but she does want to live a life of less struggle... which is still snobbish. **(Note: A little bit different from Hng, but sort the same. Ha ha!)** ...Though of course, life is full of struggle in which when one lives in delusion, as in abiding by what their ego tells them, they will have hellish life though it may seem pleasureable at first... but those who does wicked things will have hell to pay... for in living in delusion, you have already resign yourself in an hellishlife, though of course... redemption is never too late... that is if one is still able to do it as in if they are still alive with all of the wickedness one has gone through... though those in a delusional minds are the ones in very danger of falling into darkness... But, that aside...

"Ojou-sama, you can't attend the party!"

"Mooh~ But Se-chan..."

"No buts, I'm doing this in behalf of your grandfather, the dean."

"Moo~ Ojii-chan... Ma, oh well..."

"Hm, maybe those guys(Negi and Hayate) attended the party...?" Asuna wonders.

"Hm?" Both Nagi and Maria wonder on that as well.

...Meanwhile... Back at the so-called "party"...

"Hiyaa~"

"Whoa!" Hayate and Negi are dodging everyone's zombified attacks, as in they are very slow and easy to dodge with, though due to their numbers, it is also dangerous to jump in the middle of them, and get yourself surrounded by a horde of zombies.

"Waah-! A-Ayasaki-san!"

"Tch! Springfield!" _Whoosh! _

"Ahh~!" ...Hayate took Negi and they jumped away from the horde then... "Ahhh~"

"How are we going to free them from the spell?" Negi asked as Chamo told them that the girls are in a spell of mind control, sort the least, though right now, they are as-sleep and are dreaming of being Evangeline and that of Athena's servants.

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe a light magic can..." ...Now that's a word... "light" as in...

"Huh...?" ...Hayate realizes something... "Wait, I got an idea!" _Tap, tap! _He stands in front...!

"O-Oi, Older Aniki!"

"Oh... Look Athena, prince charming is showing off." Evangeline and her group watch with interest.

"Hm, yes he is... I wonder what he can do though..." ...Athena is watching with great interest...

"Ahh~" The zombies draw closer...

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi calls out.

"I hope this works..." Hayate closes his eyes then... "Ah..." ..._Flaash... Light..._

"Ahh~"

"Ah..." ..._Light... Let... the... darkness suffer your brilliant, magnificient glow...! _"Come Ra!" _Flash...! _

"Skaaawwwkkk-!" _Flaash...! _A shining light engulfs the area...!

"Ah...!" Evangeline and her group are surprised that he has an esper. Then...

"Hiyaa-! Ra, purify them!"

"Skaaawwkk-!" _Ablaaze...! _Ra oblidges to the command then... _Whoosh! _"Skaawwkk-!" ...It turns into "phoniex mode" as in it turns itself into a flaming phoniex of radiancy.

...All the while...

"...Huh?" After fulfilling some duties at the room of inchou, Ayaka Yukihiro, as a member of the "honorable dismemberment of students", Hinagiku Katsura is about to go home at the dorms but... She saw a sight of the burning phoenix in the campus... "What's that...?" _Tap, tap...! _She rushes towards that scene.

Back to the scene...

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Hiyaa!" Hayate raises his hand forward, signalling for Ra to attack...!

"Skaawwkk-!" _Whoosh...! Ablaaze...! _

"Ahh~?" The zombies turn to it with a blank expression then... _Boom! _

"Whoa!"

"Ugh!" Both groups, Negi's and Evangeline's, are blown away a little while...

_Ablazze...! _"..." The girls are purified of the negative energies and magic, as the flames of Ra could only destroy evil and darkness without hurting the person themselves... that is if they're not wicked... Chisame Hasegawa seem to be affected by the flames a little, due to perhaps due to her wickedness... but not really wickedness as in she's not really pure evil... though she gets annoyed by her classmates from time to time.

"Hey, he's scorching them!" Machina said misunderstanding the flames' intent.

"No, he's purifying them." Athena corrected.

"Eh?" ...Stupidity is awesome isn't it...? As in it can never gets the full picture... though stupidity can be cure through Truth... and if not... death...

"Ahh~" _Ablaaze... _The girls are purified of the negative magic and fell asleep... as it was casted on them on their sleep... with the exception of Sakuya and Isumi, who are sleep and were present during about just midnight during Negi and Hayate's venture into the girls' dormitory earlier...

"*Huff* *huff* Ah..."

"Skaawwkk." _Ablaaze... _Ra returns to Hayate's psyche.

"Thank you Ra..."

"Hm, not bad." Evangeline commented. Negi and Chamo run up beside Hayate. "It seems you guys have espers... interesting." ...She removes her cape... "Sa te... Negi Springfield..."

"Huh...?"

_Tap, tap...! _"Huh?" ...Hinagiku arrived at the scene... "What in the...?" She is bewildered at the scene, her classmates, including inchou herself, are here, wearing pajamas, and they are lying on the ground sleeping. "What in the...?" She asked again with a sweat drop then... "Huh?" She takes acknowledgement of Hayate and Negi. "Ayasaki and... Negi-kun?"

"Sa te, son of the thousand master, show me your strength!" _Kreek! Kreek...! _

"...!" A lot of bats!

"Tch!" Swarming towards them...!

"Ra!" _Flaash...! Skaawwkk-! Flaash...! _Hayate uses a magic of Ra "Light" to flashen up the surrounding then...

"Gyah!" Which made Hinagiku avert her eyes a little due to the brightness then... "Huh?'

_Kreek, kreek...! _All of the bats lie on the ground then... "Hiyaa-!" _Whoosh! _Evangeline herself is on her way to attack...!

"Huah!"

"Hiyaa-!" _Clash! _She aimed directly at Negi, he has managed to defend himself from her bangs and claws... she is a vampire huh? The moon is reflecting on the battle. "E-Evangeline-san."

"Hehe." She licks her lips hungrily then... "Son of that bastard and stupid man... I'll take your blood!" _Claash...! _They broke off! _Clash! _"Hiyaa!" Then clashed again.

"Springfield!" "Aniki!"

_Clash! _"Show me your strength, boya!" _Kreek! Kreek! _Another swarm of bats!

"Wha-!" Again, Hinagiku is bewildered by the sight... As if the world has become a fantasy world, to her... "What in the..."

"Hm, ah..." Realizing that there's no escape into the battle... "Ah... Ah!" _Flash...! _Negi decided to call forth...

"Rooaarr!" Narukami! _Chaarggee...! Shock! Boom! Booom-! _

"Whoa!" "Guh!"

"...!"

"Hn...!" ...Both groups, and Hinagiku herself, are blown away by that clashing of power, Narukami's thunder and the bats that seems, despite how fragile they are, are impegnatrable.

"Rooaarr..." Narukami remains on the field...

"Impressive, so you have an esper, unlike him... ha ha. Good." Evangeline commented as she takes to the sky then... "Arrgh... Arrgh!" ...She is covered by darkness then... _Swap! _

"Wha...?"

"I shall dance together with you tonight boya!" ...She changes appearance... into an adult it seems.

"Eh?" Negi sweat drops.

"Eh?" And so is Hayate and Chamo, with him being excited it seems... Evangeline is sexy right now... her legs are exposed and some of her torso as well... The moon is making her more attractive as its glow is directly shined upon her...

"Hmph, finally decided to show off your strength huh? Hmph, fine. Hey Chachamaru, go accompany her." Athena commanded the robot maid of her friend.

"At once." She said. _Whoosh...! _She lets herself levitate with a booster, complete with a magic as well, as she comes to the side of her mistress.

"Machina, let's go."

"Hai."

_Whoosh! _..._Whoosh! _Athena jumps from the roof and as she reached the ground... she is stopped by a whirlwind in similar to the way the zombies jumped off from the roof. "Hmph." She lets her beautiful hair sways as she approaches the battle... directly towards Hayate... with Machina following of course.

"Wha... What is going on here...?" Hinagiku is starting to feel more bewildered as...

_Tap, tap... _Athena approaches Hayate... Then... "Hn." She smirks...

All the while...

"Yare, yare... what a troublesome child." Takamichi and Konoe are watching from the lobby building, the back that is.

"Indeed, it seems Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun are destined to be entangled by those two."

"Ah, well, let us see if that friend of ours' wish is granted."

"..." ...By "friend", Takamichi means a parent of Negi... who he said that he'll remove the spell that binds Evangeline to this place... truth to be told, he didn't bother to return since he has no intent to, as the light is already the answer to Evangeline's freedom and his son... will be the one to show her that. As for Athena... She was also rescued by a young man... who is family related to Hayate... similar fate... similar destiny... brings one another... now let the showdown begins...!

Back to the group... Negi's and Evangeline's...

It's... "Hmph!" ...Negi versus Evangeline... All the while...

"Hey." Athena calls out for a partner...

"Hm?" ...Hayate responded to her calling... sort to speak.

"I don't have a dance partner to this party so..."

"Ooh, I'll be your dance partner, Ath-" _Strike! _"Ow!" ...Machina got blown down again, sort to speak, by his mistress... how cruel.

"Well then..." ...Her smirk grows then... ...She stretches out her hand towards Hayate...

"...?" ...Which the latter questions.

"Shall we dance?" She said smiling...

"..." Which sort of made him blush... she's beautiful... like a goddess... Like a...

"Ha ha..." ...Like a Devil...! "Sa, let's go!" _Kreek! Kreek...! _She lets out bats of her own!

"...Huh!" ..._Whoosh! _Hayate barely dodged them then... "Tch! Ra!" _Skaawwkk-! Flash! Kreek! Kreek! _...All of them are rendered lifeless by the brilliant light.

"Ugh...!" Which again, made Hinagiku averted her eyes from it.

"Hmph, light huh...? Alright, sa... Let us see what you can do!" _Kreek, kreek...! _Another set of bats!

"Hiya!" _Flaash...! Kreek, kreek...! _Another light that banished the darkness... sort to speak.

_Draw! _"Heh." Athena draws out a rapier then... _Whoosh! _

_Catch! _"Huh?" ...She hands over a rapier to Hayate. "This is...?" Before he could respond to her actions however...

"Sa, let's duel!" ...Or is it... "let's dance"...? "Hiyaa!" _Clash...! _

"Ugh!" _Claash...! _Hayate finds her strength to be enormous and...

"Ge... Sa, show me what you got, romeo...! Hiyaa!" _Clash! _

"Guh...!" ...She's a force to be reckon with...! _Claasshh...! _

"Ugh..." Hayate finds himself in a tight spot of challenging her... She seems like a goddess... with a sad past. ...Being bad mouthed by the townspeople... being considered a "monster" to them... having your parents turn their backs on you... "Huh...?" _Skaawwkk... _An image of Ra appears on Hayate's mind... As if telling him not to judge the person but... try to understand that they are doing this because they simply...

_Clash! _"Gyah! Give me... freedom-!" _Clash! _

...A feeling of satisfaction... of freedom... from the darkness... "Ah..." ...Seeing that, Hayate steps back a little.

"What's the matter? Have fear run through you?" She mocks but... Behind those words are... fear... worry... anger... violence... redemption... love... someone who can understand her... someone... who can she be with... for the rest of her life. "Come on-!" ...As she is about to clash again with the 'romeo' as she put it...

"...Stop..." ...Hayate said simply lowering his guard. Then...

"Huh...?" Seeing that Athena... _Strike...! _"Huh...!" ...Subconsciously hit him on the head... on the right cheek to be precise, leaving a bruise on it... but the pain was shared with...

_Skaawwkk-! _...With a close friend of the light... "Ugh..." ...Hayate lies on the ground with that bruise on the cheek.

"..." Athena feels empty however... as if it did not bring any satisfaction at all... only... emptiness... sorrow...

"Alright Athena! Ge get him!" ...Machina cheered... though it fell upon deaf ears...

"Ayasaki-san!" "Older Aniki!" "Ugh!" _Clash...! _Negi continues battling Evangeline with Chachamaru supporting her in every way then...

"Hmph, Chachamaru, you're up!" _Whoosh! _...She flies upward, she's still in her adult mode, as one put it, then...

"Hai..." Chachamaru oblidges by pointing her barrel finger tips.

"Ge..." Negi is alarmed by this, and so is Chamo.

"Forgive, Negi-san." _Bang, bang, bang...! _...Apology accepted... sort to speak.

"Waah...! Aniki!"

"Ge...!" _Flash! _...An esper help!

"Rooaaarr!" _Block, block... Boom, boom...! _Narukami created a thunder barrier, and it prevented the bullets from reaching the young mage.

"Arigatou, Narukami! Yosh, I-" _Flaash...! _Negi prepares to cast another spell but...

"I won't let you." ...Chachamaru appears beside him then... _Grab! _

"Gyaahh-!" ...He is restraint...

"O-Oi! Aniki!" Chamo, who fell from Negi, exclaimed.

"Good job, Chachamaru." Evangeline said landing, on her younger form now, as she may have returned to it a while earlier. "Sa te... It's now time to feed up." ...She said licking her lips...

"Gyeeh...! F-Feed up...?" Negi asked frightened.

"Ah... your old man put me up to this, so blame him, not me, for the blood sucking you're about to endure. Rrssrraa..." ...She said aiming for the side of his neck then...

"Guaahh-!"

"Hey, get off him!" _Strike! _

"Wa...!" ...It's Asuna... and she just kicked Evangeline on the cheek... which sort of like her face...

"Gyaahh-!" _Crash! _...She crashed on the nearby trash... "Ow... What the heck was that!"

"You, put down Negi!" _Strike! Block...! _...She tries to hit Chachamaru as well but... it didn't matched her mechanical strength.

"...That won't do." _Whoosh! Charrge! _...She lets go of Negi, and using her booster, she goes to her master's side. "Daijobou? Master?"

"Hai... damn brat."

"Hey, are you okay?" Nagi and Maria come along as well.

"Negi-kun, daijobou?" Maria asked with concern.

"Eh? Maria-san? Nagi-san? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, call me Sanzenin shrimp! You're not older than me!" ...Nagi's snuff. She's like Asuna alright.

"Ah..." ...Negi sweat drops at that familiarity of individuals. **(Note: Ironic isn't it? Nagi is like Asuna, ha ha!)**

"Ha ha... You're still a child Nagi." Maria said trying to lighten up Negi... sort to speak.

"I'm not a child!"

"Hmph, I have no time to play childish games with you guys so... Begone!" _Kreek...! Kreek...! _A wave of bats!

"Waahh-!" They swarmed over Asuna!

"Asuna-san!" "Asuna!" "Bells!"

"Tch...!" _Tap, tap...! _

"O-Oi! Wait a minute shrimp...! You can't-!"

"Hiyaa!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!"

"Wa...!" Both Nagi and Maria are surprised at the sight of Narukami, the thunder god.

"Take them down!" Negi commanded while raising his staff then...!

"Rooaarr!" _Chaarge... Shockk-! Boom! _

"Gyaahh-!" ...It hit Asuna... though it didn't hurt her as the striking thunder was only meant to cleanse, not damage.

"Wa... Sugoi... Magic..." Nagi said in awe of what she saw...

"Ah..." And so is Maria.

"Asuna-san, dai- Gyaahh-!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...The only bad about the attack is... Asuna was stripped of her clothing!

"Gyaahh-! Oi, bells put some clothes on!" Nagi said with a dumbfounded Maria beside her. Confused by the development in front of her.

"Gyaahh-! You pervert brat! Stop stripping me!"

"I'm sorry! It wasn't intentionally!" Negi tries to reason which...

"..." ...Which Evangeline could only sweat drop. "These guys are idiots..." She said gritting her teeth to which Chachamaru nod without showing any expression, as in her expression is blank... like the zombies, but hers can indicate loyalty and devotion... and some sort of sadness as well... Perhaps... all souls are confused at first... not knowing the Truth... of who they are. "Chachamaru... deal with those annoying brats while I deal with boya."

"Hm, affirmative!" _Chaarge...! _Using her booster...

"Why you brat-!"

"Asuna."

"Eh?"

"Prepare yourself..."

"Eh... Gyahh-!" _Blockk...! _...She barely blocked Chachamaru's assault.

"A-Asuna-san!" Negi said but...

"Here I go boya!"

"Eh?"

"Hiyaa!" _Tap, tap, tap! _ Evangeline-san is running towards him at full speed! "Hiyaaa-!" _Clash...! _

"Ugh...!" ...Negi barely stops her attack with his staff...!

"You'll pay dearly for your old man's doing! Maybe after this, you will out of blood for the rest of the night! Rrssrra!" ...She acted a sort of vampire... though it is just a magical ability not that... she's a pure vampire herself... though that would leave an impression out of anyone she attacks...

...Meanwhile... At Hayate...

"Ugh..." ...He is still lying on the ground with the severe bruise on the cheek...

"Ayasaki-kun...!" ...Hinagiku, who has been watching for some time now, feels pity towards the young man so... "Grrk." ...She touches the hilt of her wooden sword then... "Damn... Tennouso... What do you think you're doing...?"

"Alright, Athena! You beat him! Let me finish him off!" ...Machina boasted on Athena's accomplishments... to which she did not give a respond as he approaches Hayate... then...

"..." ...Athena seems to be confused and angry for some reason... reason that light alone can understand...

"Hm? What's the matter Athena?"

"Hey, leave him alone!" ...Not standing for it anymore...

"Huh?"

"Leave him alone you creep!" ...Hinagiku charges forth towards Machina with her wooden sword! _Clash! _

"Ugh! What the... I thought we got all the students!" Machina said getting hit on the left cheek a bit, while stopping the sword with his bare hands, he seem to have inhuman strength but... "Guh, bitch, you'll pay for that...!" _Slap! _

"Ugh!" ...He disarms Hinagiku and...

"...Huh?" Having regain his composure, Hayate sees that and... "...Why you..." _Ablaaze...! _

"Huh?" Hinagiku turns to him as he ignites in flames... "H-Hayate-kun..."

"Huh? You're still conscious? Hmph, fine, I'll deal with you myself, hey Athena, let me-"

"Urusai!" _Ablaazee... ABLAAZE-! BOOM! SKAAWWKK-! _...Feel God's anger...

"Urrghh-!" _Bonk! Crash! _...Machina is sent towards the wall of the lobby bulding...

"..." ...Athena is still in her confused state however.

"A-Ayasaki-kun..." Hinagiku looks up to the young man...

"Katsura-san, daijobou?" He said extending out his hand then...

"A-Ah, I..." ...She's about to take it but... Certain flashbacks of her painful past came to her and she neglected to accept it... How egoistic... though also understandable..." I... I can get up by myself!" ...She insisted... even though she got sprained on her ankle a bit...

"O-Oi..." Hayate tries to reason but...

"I can handle it!"

"Don't push yourself." Hayate insisted as well but...

"Guh! I said let go-" _Slap! _...She unintentionally slaps him on the cheek with the bruise. "Ah...!" ...Realizing that... She feels ashame... "I..."

"..." Hayate too is in shock... What's wrong with helping out another...? Is that something really something like a competition...? ...Anyone with a delusional mind will probably see that... "..." ...Hayate closes his eyes as if in sorrow...

"A.. A-Ayasaki-kun... I..."

"Ugh... Argh..." Machina regains his composure...

"..." Athena is still in her sad state.

"Why you... You will pay for that!" _Warrrp...! _

"..."

"..." ...Without even acknowledging Machina's transformation into a snake with a jewel on his forehead. The two, Hayate and Hinagiku, remain facing each other.

"...Ayasaki-kun... I..."

"..." ...Without saying anything, Hayate touches the bruise on his cheek and turns to Machina, who is now a snake it seems... with a jewel on the forehead... "You're interrupting..."

"HUH?" ...He said with this time, his voice is much louder. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said... You're in the way... so, get out." _Ablaaze... Skaawwkk...! _...The image of Ra appear behind Hayate...

"HMPH, LIKE A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO HARM ME, HA HA! NOW, AS A PRICE FOR ATTACKING ATHENA, YOU SHALL PAY... WITH YOUR LIFE! SSRRAARR!" ...He charges forward only...

"...Stop..." ...Athena murmurs... It seems she's telling Machina to stop his attack as...

_Block. _"..." Hayate blocked his attack with ease. "Light..."

"HUH...?"

"...creates it all!" _Ablaaze! _

"GUAH!" ...He is blinded by the searing flames of light... right... everything... is... or rather... begun with light of Truth!

"Skaaawwkk-!" _Ablaaze... Ablaaze...! BOOOOM-! _

"Guah!" Hinagiku is blown a bit by Ra's attack.

"SSRRRAAAA-!" ...Machina is burned to a crisp, sort to speak, by the searing flames of light.

"..." ...Athena is still in her confused state as the light banishes.

"Skaawwkk..." ...And so is Ra...

"..." ...Hayate looks down on Machina, who has reverted back to his human form, with many bruises and heat all over his body... he's been thoroughly seared by the flames it seems... due to perhaps the darkness within him... "...Sa te..." ...He then turns to Athena... _Tap, tap... _Though due to perhaps a heartbroke of being rejected by Hinagiku, sort to speak, as in he has been rejected of lending a helping hand.

"Ah... A-Ayasaki-kun..." ...Hinagiku reaches out... though she finds herself not wanting to "lose" as she put it, she does feel regret over her action... though one can tell that pride can lead to downfall as the darkness can easily affect one's sanity if not handled properly. "I..." ...She touches her chest that is in pain... then tears roll out her right eye... "Ayasaki-kun... I..."

"..." As if rejection had taken its toll on him... Hayate approaches Athena... who is still in her confused state... as if moving on to another girl... though that is mincing through words of course... then...

"Why did you...?" Athena asked.

"...Huh?"

"Why didn't you dodge my attacks?" ...She said crying it seems...

"..." ...Truth to be told, he was ready to endure anything... along with Ra, who he considers both partner and friend now, and at the same time, it gives him power to endure... and love. "..." ...He simply smiles at Athena...

"Why are you smiling...? Why the hell are you smiling for...?" ...She reaches out to him then falls to her knees... while touching him...

"Ah..." Hinagiku watches then...

"Why...?" Athena asked again to which...

"Because... If you cannot help yourself... I'll be happy to." ..._Flaashh... _Hayate said smiling with Ra giving light of brilliance upon him...

"..." Athena cannot help but feel comfortable on his light... then turning to this wonderful person... "I..." ...Flashbacks of her sorrowful past comes again then... "But... Uruasii-!" _Strike! _...Again, rejection... though the victim, Hayate, fell through the nearby shrine, it seems, the pain was too much for her as it is more for Hayate... In other words, by hitting Hayate, she has hurt herself more than she hurt him... "Ugh... I..." Realizing that... she fell on her knees again. "I..." ...She looks at her arms...

"Teme...!" Irritated, Hinagiku steps forward then... "What is wrong with you!" She grabs Athena, who is still crying over what she did... "He's merely...! He's merely...!" ...She lets go of him and comes to the shrine where Hayate is sent to.

"How could I... How could I..." Again, the flashbacks... "How could I live in the light if any of my darkness is still within me...?" ...She said holding her head.

"Ugh... Ugh..." ...Machina is still unconcious from all the burns all over his body... As for Hayate...

"Ugh..." He regains his composure... considering the hardships he has already endure, this is probably nothing to him.

_Grab! _"Hey! Why are you... Why are you allowing yourself to get beaten! Can't you just fight back like you did earlier!" Hinagiku grabs him by his shirt and asked that while crying it seems... she's still remorseful of her action earlier... she's thinking of letting go of her pride... but finds it hard to so... as if a bunch of demons inside her are preventing her from reaching it... this is common to everyone... those who are bombarded with negativity are destined... to fall... into the darkness... though light can always exist... even darkness itself cannot stop it... Make no mistake about that... or doubt for that matter... "Why you...? Can't... you see..." She wipes off her tears... "You're hurting me!"

"No, I..."

"You're hurting me! I..." ...Again, she falls down to her knees.

"Ja, Katsura-san..."

"Huh...?" She turns to him with tears.

"Why don't we be friends?" He said offerring a handshake.

"F-Friends...?"

"Ah, I'll help you find the light... the light... that represents the true you..."

"The... true... me...?"

"Ah, one that is the most powerful one." ...Bonds between two people...

"..." ...She reaches for his hand then... as if a hand coming from the light of the Sun, she takes it and she got pull towards the unending light... "Ah..."

"Sa, Katsura-san, we'll be together... as friends." ...He said winking.

"..." ...She's mesmerized by his beautiful face... "Ayasak-kun... I..." ...It is then that the light represent a heart... love it seems. "..." ...Hinagiku smiles. "Hm. Ayasaki-kun!" ...Then she proceeded to embrace him... like her, he hugs her in return.

"Hinagiku-san..."

"Ayasaki-kun... No, Hayate-kun..." ...Since he's calling her by her first name, why not for her to do the same?

"Ah no, I'm sorry, Katsura-san I-" ...She covers his lips to prevent him from talking.

"No, Hinagiku would be better since... ..." ...Since apparently they're lovers... or at least to her... Hayate considers himself as a support for her in her times of trouble... like a romeo... Hayate has been entitled as such before by many women on his neighborhood, where he once lived. "Ne, Hayate-kun... Will you...?" ...She blushes madly at the suggestion of a date but...

_Flash! _"Ugh!" ...Something glows outside then... "What is that?"

"Huh?" Turning to it is...

"Ugh..." Machina... whose jewel on the forehead is glowing...

"Huh...?" Even Athena question its purpose for glowing... Then...

_Swaaabb... _"Ughh..." ...Despite him being unconcious, a sword is pulling out of his forehead then... _Swabb! Whoosh, whoosh...! _It then flies towards the shrine... towards Hinagiku...

"Wa...!" _Whoosh! _She is taken by surprise at the sword floating in front of her the Shirosakura... "Ah..."

"Hm, it seems to respond to you Katsura- I mean, Hinagiku-san, why not take it?" Hayate suggested.

"But I..." _Flash! _As if insisting, the sword glows. "...Hm." She takes the hilt... and it stopped shimmering... It seems to have accepted her as its owner now... Perhaps Machina's part as "container" is over... sort to speak.

"Ugh... Ugh..." ...The latter is still unconcious however...

"..." Then the matter comes to Athena... _Tap, tap... _Hayate approaches her with the rain sounding... It started raining that is... "..." She looks up to him...

"...Ora, let's go." ...Instead of getting angry for her hitting however, he stretches out a hand. ...She already got hurt enough by doing that by the way... as in deceive yourself... and you shall have hell to pay... and Hayate will not allow her to do just that.

"...Why...? Why are you being nice to me?"

"..." ...Again, Hayate smiles, one can wonder why, but when one is truthful to oneself, as in loving openly... no reasoning... or logic will fit in... only love...

"...You're weird. You're really weird... You're really weird you get that!" ...She's bluffing.

"Heh, call me weird or stupid, I'll still try to rescue you uh... A... A-tan..."

"...Huh...?" ...She is rather dumbfounded at that. "Hey... That A-tan thing... What is that...?"

"Oh uh sorry I... I sort of... blow it off in my mouth suddenly..."

"...You're stupid..."

"Ha ha, as I said, call me stupid or idiot, I'll still rescue here, ora." ...He offers a hand to which...

"..." She takes it... finally...

"Ayasaki-kun... no, Hayate-kun." Hinagiku watches and a little jealousy and annoyance is running through her. Then...

_Waarp! _"Huh?" ...A portal appears then...

"Grrooaarr!" _Slam! _

"...!" ...A demonic arm emerged out of it... "That's...!"

"...Grooaarr." ...Coming out is a four legs demon that resembles a lizard in a way that it looks like a behemoth that crawls since its head is dragon shaped in a way. "Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp! _

"Ugh... Ugh..." ...Machina is in danger of being stepped on so...

"Hey, get out of there!" "Machina...!" Hayate and A-tan, as a nickname he gave to her just recently, shouted then...

"Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp... _Yup, totally in danger...

"Tch!" _Tap, tap...! _Not standing for it, for his stupidity that is, Hinagiku runs up to Machina with her new sword the Shirosakura then...!

"Ah, Hinagiku-san!"

"Oi!" Again, Hayate and A-tan call out but...

"Hiyaaa-!" _Clash! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Though she hit it on the head...

"Baka! Don't just use aggression to use that sword, use Love!" Athena recommend to Hinagiku but...

"Eh? L... Love...?" She asked blushing.

"Ah, that sword isn't just for strength or power, it requires love to empower it."

"L-Love, how can I-" _Stomp, stomp... _No time for questions as... "Uwa!"

"Grooaarr!" The demon is about to lay a finger on her...!

"Tch!" _Tap, tap...! _Not standing for it, Hayate...!

"Ah, Hayate!" Athena calls out but...

"Hiyaa!" _Flash! _..._Skaawwkk-! _The eagle or phoenix of Ra, in its flame mode, as in burning phoenix emerged out of Hayate's psyche then... _Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _With the searing flames of light, the demon is easily burned to a crisp, sort to speak, and fades away in the light...

"Ah..." ...Hinagiku again, find herself being the "loser" one as she put it... though this is not really a competition of sort... delusions can lead to madness... that's why... "..." ...She knows not to give up to her delusions a little so.

"Sa, Hinagiku-san, daijobou?" Again, he offers a hand, her savior, Hayate that is.

"...Hm." She nods and accepted the hand this time... this time... there is no slap on Hayate's face.

"...Hm." With that he smile.

"..." To which she blushes. "Wh-Why are you smiling?"

"You did it."

"Eh? Uh no, I didn't beat that monster, you-"

"No, I'm not talking about that, by overcoming your fear, you have become truly a beautiful and magnificient woman Hinagiku-san."

"Eh...?" 'How... How could he say embarrassing things like that...? With a smile too... with a beautiful smile...' She said then thought that while looking away from him...

"..." Athena is glaring at them... specifically... towards Hayate, and that smiling face of his. "...Hmph, at least I'm a lot more mature than she is..." ...Indeed... She has swayn her hair saying that... she seems to have... romantically intimated to Hayate... sort the least. "Hey, you idiots, if you guys are done flirting around, pick up that idiot Machina and help out your friend." ...She refers to Negi... as in Hayate's friend.

"Wh-What are you saying...?" ...Hinagiku questions what she means by 'flirting' while Hayate obliviously doesn't know that... sort the least, not yet... since he doesn't have many chance for any teenagers to get a girlfriend... or at least to him, he doesn't get much dates or girlfriends around his neighborhood even they are frankly attractive to him like Nishizawa Ayumu for one... she has a crush on the guy, though she's reluctant to confess... common among teenagers isnt? ...Hayate proceeds to pick up the unconcious Machina while...

...Meanwhile, At Negi and Evangeline... and the rest too for that matter...

_Boom! Whoosh...! _"Hiya!" _Blast...! _

_Whoosh! _"Ha!" ...Both Evangeline and Negi are fighting at mid-air, throwing any range spells they can at each other, Evangeline mostly used dark elemental magics that can affect one's mind and body, like the zombies, for one, while Negi mostly uses lightning spells and some that can enhance his speed and agility at dodging and going through Evangeline's defenses but...

"Huh, is that all you got? I would have expected more from that man's son!" ...She mocks, again, referring to that "man" as she put, Nagi Springfield... A man of thousand spells... though his friends, one of them Takamichi, know that is not true... Nagi Springfield is actually... a dropout, sort the least... Some believes he has master a lot of spells due to perhaps for all the savings he did around the world from demons... It was then when Negi's village in Wales was attacked by demons that he was finally able to meet his son who he has not seen for many years... five years perhaps? His wife is with him but did not come to meet their child togethere... for reasons unknown... her mother may not be fond of Negi but... that is mere speculation... If she does love him... perhaps she kept him safe from harm by letting Negi's cousin, Nekane Springfield, look after Negi as she is a gentle type of person who would take care of those she loves... yes... what a lovely sibling... well, Negi sees her as such... Hayate has a kind sibling as well but... He disappeared... But that is for another story so...

"Ugh!" ...Negi got blown away a bit by the dark spell then...

"Hiyaa-!" _Blaast...! _Evangeline, from above, fired another wave of dark spell then...

"Hiya!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!" _Shoock...! Boom! _Negi protected himself by summoning Narukami.

"Tch, esper huh... Okay..." _Whoosh...! _Evangeline flies closer to him then...

"Hiya!" _Blast! Boom! ..._He fired a spell of his own but...

"Ssrraa!"

"Wah-!" _...Grab! _...He got grabbed from behind by Evangeline, a submission it seems, as she grabs both of his shoulders from behind to prevent him from struggling and... his neck is wide open... "Guah...!" ...His heard exelarate as she moves in closer to his neck which sort of made him shiver...

"Srr... Ha, you're mine now, I'm gonna dispel this stupid curse that old man of yours put on me and get this over with. Ssrraa..." ...She draws closer then...

"Ahh-!" _Flash!_

"Uwa!" ...He broke free thanks to...

"Rooaarr!" _Shoock! Boom! _

"Ugh!" ...Narukami, he managed to summon him then it fired a lightning bolt on Evangeline that pushed her away and hurt her slightly... _Whoosh! _"Tch..." ...The blood on her mouth is evidence of that... Ironically, that's also the part of her that got kicked by Asuna earlier... it may have been wounded a little that time, and Negi just widen up the wound. "You... You have put a lot of nuisances for me for the last time!" _Whoosh! _"Ssrraa-!" ..._Grab! _...She grabs him again, this time, in front... which sort of like asking to be kiss... sort to speak.

"Ugh! Ah..." ...He cannot break free, and Evangeline strungles both of his hands to stop him from summoning his esper, Narukami. "Ugh... Evangeline... -san."

"Hmph, this stupid place has sealed me, I cannot escape."

"Huh...?" ...He could have sworn he saw some sadness into those eyes... Are those... eyes of wanting to be rescue...? ...

Flashback... At a certain village...

"Get out! You freak!"

"Yeah, vampires are evil!"

"Vampires cannot feel pain!"

"Get out!"

"..." ...Evangeline heard all those voice of fears... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate... hate... leads to suffering... as hell... can represent fear itself, Fear can produce many delusions... with Love being the one to show the Truth... Truth... is Love... That is what everyone is desiring though some do not realize that... yet, like for one but...

...In another place...

"...Why did you saved me...?" ...Evangeline asked. Right now, she's on a camp tent... with...

"Nah, don't get to that. I'll do whatever I can to help you." ...Nagi Springfield, a thousand master they say... though not really true as... well... many women find him attractive like Negi but... his wife would call him 'super pervert' sort the least which... he may have many relationship with various women aside from his wife... which she travels with by the way... as for his fate... it cannot be proven true that he's still alive but... bonds of people can lead one to another... perhaps it is because of Negi's admiration for his father that led him to Mahora Academy... and Evangeline, the same can be said about Hayate... who looks up to his older brother, Ikusa Ayasaki, who has ended up rescuing Athena as well during childhood... though as for his fate... like Nagi, Ikusa's fate is unknown... though some claims they have saw him... with a mask, strangely, and he doesn't represent what many tell about him... those who admire him, like Hayate for one... He is now... an incarnation... of evil itself as... That is for another as...

"Rooaarr!" ...Narukami appears in a figure behind Evangeline... As if telling and showing Negi that past of hers.

"Narukami-san..." _Rooaarr!_ ..._Fear not the darkness... This world is full of them... with the light... and the striking thunder with it... you shall pierce throught it! This girl has been bombarded with such forces... she cannot find the light... she knows she has to but cannot reach it due to the darkness preventing her from doing so... Let her taste your blood... and you shall form a bond with her...! _"...Ah!" ...Negi heard that voice of the thunder god as his figure disappears then...

"Sa te..." ...Evangeline licks her lips hungrily then... "Ahhrrgh..." ...She slowly reach for his neck but...

"Hm...!" ..._Chu. _

"...!" ...Surprisingly... Negi kisses her on the lips... "W-Wha... What are you doing...!"

"..." ...His face shows a stern and serious face then... _Flash...! _

"Huh?" ...The onlookers below, Asuna, Chachamaru and the others, see that then...

"Wa... P-Pactioo...!" ...Chamo exclaimed at the glowing circle in between Negi and Evangeline...

"Wh-What have you done!" ...The latter, Evangeline, exclaimed...

"Evangeline-san..."

"Wh-What...?" ...This is like a guy has come to rescue a vampire who is outside of their society... and human society...

"You're looking for someone to rescue right?"

"Huh?"

"My father... you love him don't you?"

"Eh?" ...She blushes at that." I- Of course not! That guy can die for all I care!" ...Even though she said that with an angry voice, she feels sad and crying within... her tears are evident of that...

"Sa... Evangeline-san..." Negi provides comfort but...

"Urusai! I won't allow you to-!"

"Evangeline-san!" ...After getting her attention, Negi smiles... "I'll be your ally."

"Eh...?"

"Even if you beat me up to a pulp, I'll gladly be your follower, I'll help you find dad." He said with a wink... what a romeo... like "big brother"... Hayate that is.

"..." ...Evangeline is speechless...

"Uh..." ...And so are the onlookers below... they didn't heard what Negi said, but they could sworn that the one happening up there is private... sort to speak.

"...Master." Chachamaru feels happy for her for finding someone she can turn to when she's in trouble. "...Hm." ...Rarely... she smiled...

"Wh-What are you saying all of the sudden...?" ...Evangeline said hiding her blushing face from Negi... then... A vein appears on her head. "Are you mocking me!"

_Tap, tap...! _"Springfield!" ...Hayate, Hinagiku and Athena come to the scene to witness the two above...

"Hm? Ah, Hayate!" "Hayate-kun." Nagi and Maria take acknowledge of them.

"Huh? Sanzenin? What are you doing here in this hour?" Hinagiku asked, she's not in friendly terms with the young rich girl so...

"Huh? What gives you the right to deny my existence here small breast?" ...Hinagiku clunches her fist with a vein on it, as well as her head, with Maria sweat dropping at the development.

"Why you..." ...Both bicker while Hayate watches his friend, Negi, above.

"Springfield..."

"Sa... Evangeline-san..." Negi offers a hand then...

"Shut up!" ...She looks away embarrased.

Chamo climbs up to Hayate's left shoulder. "You should have seen it Older Aniki! Aniki is such a stud!"

"...Huh?" Hayate sweat drops at that commenting of his... "S... tud...?"

"He means Negi-san has captured Master's heart it seems." Chachamaru explained.

"Eh? Really...? Oh..." Hayate checks the class roster... "Karakuri Chachamaru...-san... right?"

"Ah, you are Ayasaki Hayate, the bishounen guy transfer student that everyone is talking about along with Springfield-san." She said as she turns to him with her usual blank expression.

"Oi, Older Aniki..." Chamo whispers.

"Hm?"

"...She's an android if you must know."

"E-Eh?"

"Well... not exactly an android but... she's a robot." ...Indeed... Android is perhaps someone who has human characteristics despite not having any human organs inside them... though souls are really what matters... and this one here... this machine that is seeking to understand her soul is one machine with a soul... and a partner to accompany Evangeline... who is not with them at the moment until...

"Yo, Chachamaru!" ...Until now. Chachazero, a small puppet, or maybe not, that has two long twin blades, at least long for her, comes popping into Chachamaru's left shoulder. "Yoo! Everyone!"

"..." Hayate sweat drops. "Uh... Is that...?"

"Ah, it's Chachazero. Another partner of that vampire girl who has 10,000,000 dollars on her head."

"Eh...? R... Really...?" Wow... unbelievable... so Evangeline... is a criminal... of sorts... "I... see..." Turning back to Negi and Evangeline...

"A-Anyway, with your blood, I'll-" _Crash! _"Waah-!" ...Something opened up below... the roof to be precise... the lobby building is below them and there's a portal opening in... then besides it is...

"Huh...?" Negi recognizes her... Nodoka.

"..." ...Nodoka has a blank expression on her face... she seem to have been zombified like the others, who are asleep at the moment, thank goodness as it is best that they do not see all of this... except...

"Hm...?" ...Kaede Nagase and Ku Fei are awake... They seem to have awoken during the fighting and all that... with Machina, then Evangeline, then Chachamaru... then of course... the battle between Hayate, Hinagiku and Athena which ended up... Hayate being beat down, sort the least, by the two, for the darkness within them that he helped them destroy it, then in return, he is blessed by the light to be given two women... sort to speak. As in potential lovers interest or something like that... Back to the ensuing chaos...

"Ah, Miyazaki-san!" ...Negi is worried about her so... _Whoosh! _...Using his staff, he rushes to her...!

"O-Oi, boya!" ...Not really caring what happened to him, Evangeline has expressed a little slight interest on the young mage for he resembles...

"Daijobou, I'll go get her then I'll take care of you Evangeline-san!" ...He said with a thumbs up and a wink followed by the image of Nagi Springfield winking at her as if reflecting Negi's actions to that of his father.

"Ah..." ...She blushes at that then...

_Whoosh! _..."Miyazaki-san!" _Whoosh...! Boom! Catch! _..."Ah!" ...He managed to catch her from the roof and out of the way of the emerging creature from the portal that is...

"Groooaaarrr!" ...A behemoth with red color all over it... representing brutallity... and blood. "Groooaaarr!" ...It roared wildly as it examines its surrounding.

"Whoa..." "Waa...!" ...Hayate and Chamo, with Chamo on top of his shoulder that is, take a few a step back from the building.

"Wa...!" Hinagiku and Athena are fazed by the monster...

"Wa...!" ...Nagi and Maria as well.

"What's going on here! Wha...!" ...Setsuna and Konoka arrives.

"Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed as she approaches her. "What are you doing here!"

"We heard a lot of commotion so... Waa..." ...She turns to the emerging behemoth...

"Uh..."

"Grooaaarrr!" ...It gave out a loud roar that is heard all over the campus... all the while...

"Hm... Things are about to get interesting Konoe-san." Takamichi and Konoemon are watching from a nearby building's rooftop. "Maybe we'll see some of him from his son..." ...He refers to a friend... a trusted friend...

"Hm. Negi Springfield... Can you follow your brother's footsteps and prevail...?" ...Konoemon asked that daring question then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Tch...!" Though Evangeline summoned some demons earlier, as to attract Negi's attention, and that of Hayate, she does not wish to summon this... type of level of demon that may be that of "demonlord"... Something must have gone wrong... "Chachamaru, what happened to the summoning device! I only asked to open up for the lesser demons!" She yelled at her "android" maid, as Chamo would put, for the reason of this ensuing chaos of summoning...

"..." ...She shrugs however and Chachazero points at the location of Machina, who is still unconcious by the way, on the sides... with the wards being erupted... which explains why... the level of summoning has been raised to "god-like" level by his stupid toe... sort the least.

"Tch, that annoying insect..." ...By "insect", Evangeline knows that he's a snake... well... in some way... like earlier... that he got scorched by Ra's flame for wickedness of sort... those who are living in delusion are destined to fall into the shadows... but casting that aside. _Whoosh! _"Ge...!" Evangeline rushes for the demon...!

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon turns to her...

"Hiyaa-!" _Blaast...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...It didn't seem to have hurt the demon as... dark magics won't work on darkness itself... a creature of darkness that is... "Grooaarr!" It becomes really aggravated at her...

"Hiyaa-!" _Whoosh! _

"Grooaarr!" ...It raises its claws then... _Slice...! _

"Ugh...!" ...The back of Evangeline has been slashed... leaving her back with a wound that it spilled her blood... which is ironic, since she thirst for blood, but cannot consume her own blood...

"Master!" Both Chachamaru and Chachazero exclaimed worried, with Chachamaru having a blank expression. They both rushes to her aid...!

"Evangeline-san!" Negi is still carrying Nodoka... then he lands her safely on the roof. "What should I do...?" He thought then...

"Springfield!" ...Hayate yells below.

"Ayasaki-san..."

"I'll take care of that monster, you go after her! Make her see the light!" ...He said smiling, giving a thumbs up, and a wink...

"...Hm, right!" ...His "little brother" seemed to be encouraged by that... then... "Sa...!" _Whoosh! _...He rushes towards his paction partner...! ...Evangeline that is!

"Oi, Aniki!" ...Chamo jumps from Hayate's shoulder and follow behind.

"Hm, sa te..." Hayate turns to the demon...

"Grooaarr!" ...That is still on the roof that is...

"Hey! Over here!"

"Groooaarr?"

"Over here, face me if you're not a coward!" ...How brave... a human... who has just been exposed to the world of magic... challenging a demon... well... light... creates everything!

"Grooaarr!" ...Aggravated by those taunting words...! _Whoosh! _"Grooaarr!"

"Oi, oi! Why are you calling him out!" Asuna exclaimed frightened as the demon jumps from the roof then...!

_Stomp! _"Groooaarr!" ...It comes face to face with Hayate...

"Hmph." ...He enters into a fighting stance...

"Grooaarr!"

"Ge... He's huge..." ...Asuna said backing away a little from the battle field... sort to speak.

"Go get 'em Hayate!" ...Nagi cheere for her hero... sort the least. "Hey, bells, stand back if you're a coward." She said to Asuna, who she has a similar personality with... who knows... maybe Asuna was once like her during her age...? **(Note: Ironic isn't it? Asuna is like Nagi when she was childhood... or not. Ha ha! Anyway, since she's like Nagi in Hayate no gotoku, they bear the same personality anyway.)**

"Huh...!" ...This strikes a vein of annoyance and anger on the girl. "What are you saying! Are you saying I'm good for nothing! I'll show you!" ...She gives her an accusing finger then... "Hiyaa-!" _Tap, tap...! _She rushes for the demon... which is quite idiotic... in some way...

"Ha ha... She's easily provoke..." ...To lessen up the mood in this awkward atmosphere, Maria laughs...

"Asuna!"

"Don't go rushing into things!" Konoka and Setsuna said.

"Hiyaa!" ...Asuna continues rushing towards the demon with the intent of beating it... Let us see if she can... with a help from someone who bears a strong light...

"Yosh... Here I-" Hayate prepares himself then... _Whoosh! _"Huh?" ...Asuna passed by him...

"Hiyaa-!"

"O-Oi! You can't attack...!" _Flash...! Support her... _"...Huh?" ...The voice of Ra, his esper... _Give her some of my flames, it might make her put things into perspectives... _"...Okay..." ...That is the plan so... "Hua...!" ..._Flash! _...Hayate prepares to summon his esper...

"Huh?" Hinagiku notices that... _Ablaaze... _"Hayate-kun...!"

"Ah...!" _Ablaazee...! _

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Whoa!" "Ah!" ...The newcomers, Setsuna and Konoka, were surprised at the sight of him...

"..." Kaede and Ku fei returns to sleep on the ground... awkwardly.

_Ablaazee...! Skawwkkk-! _"Ahh...!" _Ablazee...! _Hayate is surrounded by flames that doesn't hurt him... so...

"Skaawwkk!" _Ablaaze...! _...Ra enters into a range, sort the least, then...

"Kagurazaka-san!" ...He exclaims then...

"Huh? What?" ...The latter asked running then...

"Take this! Hiyaa!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Skaawwkk!" _Ablazze...! _Ra is sent flying towards her...!

"Waa...!" ...She is terrified by him but...

"Skaawwk!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Gyaahh-!" ...She found herself being on Ra's head with his flames scorching her... though it does not hurt her as Ra's flames only hurt those with a wicked heart... and she is a caring girl to some degree. "Huh...?" ...Instead of getting hurt by it, she finds... "So..." ...Comforting... and encouraging... _Prepare thy self... _"Huh?" _Prove your heart's content... destroy this beast of evil... The Sun's light will be lend to you... Now... Go! Ablaazee...! _...Ra ignites into a mode of Phoenix... His Phoenix Mode, sort to speak, as in he becomes a burning eagle then... "Alright!" ...Feeling encourage by the flames of the radiance of the Sun then...!

"Hm." Hayate waves his hand towards the demon then... Commanding Ra to charge at the demon then...!

"Grooaarr!

"Skaawwkk!" "Here I go!" Asuna, along with Ra, charges at the demon...! _Whoosh...! Whoosh! BOOOMMM-! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Yahoooo!" ...Asuna jumps from Ra's head as soon as he came in contact with the demon then...!

_Boom! Ablaazee...! _"Grooaarr!" ...The demon has been brutally scorched and seared by the flames of light!

"Alright, I did it!" Asuna boasted...

"Congratulations, Kagurazaka-san!" _Clap, clap... _Applause, applause... for Asuna... from Hayate that is.

"Heehee, thanks."

"...Though she's not the one who saved the day." Nagi said to which Maria sweat drops again... She finds her mistress hard to handle in some way... to transform her into a proper lady that is...

"..." She then turns to Hayate... 'Sugoi... Hayate-kun is..." _Skaawwkk... _The image of Ra reflects on Hayate... 'He's... incredible and unique... with him around... along with Negi-kun... maybe...' She turns to her mistress... 'Maybe Nagi won't have to feel lonely anymore...' ...Right, she misses her mother, that's why she may have become snobbish... and greedy to some degree... though not really evil as in someone who is a tyrant... though the employees of the Sanzenins would think so...

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku and Athena rushes to the former... then...

"Ablaaze...! "Grooaarr!" ...The demon is still there in its weakened state, as the flames did the job on him... "Grooaarr..." ...It lies on the ground then...

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate calls out the pink hair beauty...

"E-Eh?" ...She is rather surprised at that...

"...Hm." He smiles at her and gives her the Shirosakura. "Sa, why don't you hit the finishing blow...?"

"...Huh...? But..."

"You can do it, daijbou, I'll support you all the way." ...He winks at her which made her blush... madly.

"..." ...Which sort of annoyed Athena... Who is... Well... "Tch... If I have to make myself attractive..." ...She sways her hair again... then...

"But I..."

"You can do it Hinagiku-san, I'll let you use our relationship to beat that monster." ...By "relationship", to him its friendship. ...But to her...

"Hayate-kun..." ...It's romantic... So... "Hm." ...She accepts the Shirosakura then... "Sa... Here I go, Hayate-kun!" _Swing! _

"Ah!" ...With 'romeo' behind her... she...

"Hiyaa-!" _Tap, tap...! _

"H-Hinagiku-san...!" ...Her rival watches with interest then...

_Flash! _"...Huh?" ...The Shirosakura glows then... _Thy has the power... of Love... thy shall have the blessing... of Truth! Thy sword of justice shall be yours to command...! Flaash...! _...As Athena mentioned, the sword only responds to the Love that the wielder yields so... right now, Hinagiku is _in love_ so... "Ah..." ...The sword gives her power then... "Huaa...!" _Whoosh...! _...She jumps on the demon then...! "Hiyaa...!"

"Grooaarr..."

"Hiya!" _SLICE...! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Hm." ...Hayate smiles in triumph.

"Ah..." Everyone else is surprised by the development.

...With the demon sliced in half by the Shirosakura, that is empowered by the _love _that Hinagiku bears... "Grooaarr!" ...It splits into two and dissolves to nothing.

"S-Sugoi... Hinagiku-san..." ...Setsuna admires her rival... and partner.

"Hm?" Konoka notices that then... "...Heehee." She giggles.

With victory in hand... _Flaash... _The sword stops glowing as the battle is over." ...Arigatou." She thanks her sword, Hinagiku that is. Then... "Hm." ...She turns to the source of her love... "Arigatou, Hayate-kun!" She said waving at him from afar.

"Hm." He gives a smile and a thumbs up.

"Hm." She returns it with her own... Then... she turns to Setsuna... "Hmph." ...With an overconfident smile... "See that Setsuna-san? I have surpassed you." ...She said triumphly while stabbing the sword on the ground that is not no longer responding to her due to her pride... it only respond in love.

"...Hmph." ...Setsuna smiles overconfidently of her own... and stabs her wooden sword on the ground as well... "Is that so...? Sa, next training, we shall compete Hinagiku-san."

"Hm, I accept your challenge." She said in a strong tone then... "With this..." ...She holds her sword tightly and dearly... 'With my love for Hayate-kun... Heehee.' ...She blushes at that thought... 'I'll be sure to impress him!' ...She then gives a smile on the latter... who is oblvious to it by the way...

"..." ...Hayate.

"Sa te..." ...Like she said... Meanwhile...

...At the river docks, outside of Mahora Academy...

_...Whoosh! _"Damn! I got flied away by that strong demon and I ended up here." ...Evangeline ended up flying her due to the wound that she received, which has now recovered quickly due to her vampiric body and capabilities, from the demon ealier, so she ended up have to land here in this part of the city then...

_Waarp...! _"Grooaarr!" ...Uh oh...

"Huh?"

"Grooaarr!" ...It's another behemoth... with a lesser level this time...

"Tch... Just my luck..." ...With this time... she's weaker due to her putting a lot of effort of unleashing her hatred and rage upon the son of the thousand master who sealed her in the grounds of Mahora Academy... then... "Ugh..." She enters into a fighting stance then...

"Grooaarr!" ..._Strike! _

"Ugh!" ...It simply strikes her with its claw hand... though it didn't wound her just like the demon before. ...She is sent flying towards the docks where water is... "Ge..." At the sight of the water... with her being a vampire tonight... it's dangerous for her... "Grrk..." She curses then...

"Grooaarr!"

"..Wa...!" ...She cowers then...!

_Bang, bang...! _"Master!" "Heehee, ha ha!" ...Chachamaru and Chachazero come to rescue their master but...

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon proved to immobile to bullets and other things that can pierce attacks then...

"Rooaarr!" _Shoock...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...But with thunder, it can be immobilize to the ground...!

"Huh?" ...Both Evangeline's servants, in some way, turn to that attack of thunder then...

"Huh...?" Even Evangeline herself turns to it then...

"Hiyaa!" "Rooaarr!" _Shock! Boom, boom...! _...Negi comes to the scene, with Narukami accompanying him.

_Boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...The demon has been brutalized with various lightning strikes then...!

"...Ah..." ...Evangeline is rather be on the 'sidelines' now as in watching a dramatic rescue... with her being that then...

"Grooaarr!" ..._Stomp! Boom! _

"Gyah-!" ...She got blown away as the demon dies on the ground then...!

"Evangeline-san!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...She's gonna fall to the water...!

"...I'm dead... I'm... really cursed after all..." ...She thought that as she slowly falls, from her perspective, to the water...

"Evangeline-san!"

"Negi-san, let's make a pactio!" ...Chachamaru demanded rather boldly then...

"Aniki!" ...Chamo comes jumping to Negi's right shoulder.

"Chamo-kun..."

"Go and get her! Make a pactio with and make me rich!" ...He said with a dollar, ermine dollar, sign on his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"..." ...Negi turns to Chachamaru, as she approaches him then... holds him for a kiss then... "..." ..._Chu. _...And he got kissed by her... _Flash! _...A magic circle appears below them then...

"Pactiooo-!" Chamo exclaims then...!

_Flaash...! _"Ah..." ..._Flash! Rooaarr...! _With that, Narukami has been provided with angel wings, allowing it to fly more agile and quick then...

"Ah...!" _Flaash... _And Chachamaru has been given with a set of special booster but... She won't be the one doing the rescuing since...

"Let's go, Narukami!"

"Rooaarr!" _Whoosh...! Blooomm! _...Like a rocket that took off, Negi flies off with Narukami with the angel wings, creating rainbow background on the surrounding then...

"Whoa..." Chamo, and the other two, Chachamaru and Chachazero were mesmerized by it then...

"Wow..."

"Negi-san... Master...

"Evangeline-san... I'm coming!" _Whoosh...! _He flies towards her...

"...Huh...?" ...The falling Evangeline sees Negi, like a star of hope that is there to save her... 'This guy... He's really stupid... He doesn't know about the bounty on my head... by creating a pactio with me... He's already involved with me... He's really stupid... Much like him..." Again... He refers to his old man... Now that she thinks about it... This is similar of how he saved her back then... Is this Fate doing... as if being reminded of one's identity are...? Being... truthful... openly loving...

"Evangeline-san!" _Catch! Splaaash...! _...He catched her successfully... but... the impact sort of made her naked with only her cloak and cape left...

"...!" ...Realizing that, she blushes...

"Daijobou, I'll protect you, even if the world is my enemy, I'll gladly be your disciple!"

"..." ...Just like "his" bow that time... Nagi Springfield... She sees that on his son... a young kind, and compassionate young man... "..." _...See? How incredible my boy is? _...Strangely, an hallucination, or not, of Nagi comes to her saying that to her mind... then... _Why don't you be with him...? _...He pats Negi on the head, the hallucination that is, or not, and of course... Negi does not feel it... or maybe it just meant for her... _I already have a wife you know, ha ha! Who knows! You might be head over heels to him! Ha ha! _..."...Grr." ...That sort of made her angry but... "..." ...Maybe there is hope on his son...

...Later...

...Negi landed Evangeline safely on the ground... With Takamichi and Konoemon watching from the roof of another building. "Hm, succesful." Takamichi said.

"Ah, that's the son of the thousand master for you." ...Konoe said.

"Ha ha, now now, we both know that it's not true... he he, but... Turning to that young man... maybe he and Ayasaki will bring light and hope to our beloved students..."

"Hm... It seems so..."

...Turning to Negi and the others...

"Master, daijobou?" Chachamaru asked tending to Evangeline.

"I'm fine. Just... exhausted."

"Evangeline-san, daijobou?" Negi asked.

"I said I'm fine!" ...She said blushing because of his rescue earlier... like his father. "...Only... t-thanks..."

"Huh?" ...His deafness made her angry...

"I said thanks, dammit!"

"Gwah! R-Right..."

"Hmph, I'll let this slide for now..." ...She said walking away... "But I'm not done with you yet boya!" ...She started leaving.

"Hm."

"Master is happy isn't she?" Chachazero asked Chachamaru.

"Hm, she seems happy around Negi-san."

"Hm?" Negi seems to have heard their conversation.

"Sa te, farewell Negi-san, it's Saturday tomorrow, so there is no class, I shall see you soon."

"Hai, see ya Negi-disciple~ _Chu._" ...Chachazero said leaving with a blow of kiss towards the young mage then left with Chachamaru flying.

"..." Negi blushes at that...

"..." ...Chachamaru stares at Negi before leaving... she touches her mechanical lips... "...Hm..." ...Strangely... her lips smile... A soul... in a machine... _Whoosh! _

"You did it Aniki!" Chamo climbs up to Negi's right shoulder.

"Springfield!"

"...?" ...Hayate and the others come. "Ah, Ayasaki-san! Everyone, daijobou?"

"Ah, we're fine, but we better get home soon, it's already passed curfew." Asuna said.

"Ah. _Yaawn. _Let's go home Maria." Nagi said turning around.

"Alright, ja, let's go everyone, get ready to go to bed, Oh, Negi-kun, Hayate-kun, I have arranged some beds for you guys at the room, so you don't have to worry about sleeping with the naked bodies of Asuna and Nagi, heehee." Maria said jokingly which sort of embarrass the two, Negi and Hayate, while it annoyed the two girls.

"Maria!" ...Both complains.

"Ara, ara, let's go, it's already passed curfew."

"..." ...Negi and Hayate turn to each other. "Hm." They smile then follow the girls...

...Later... Alongside the walls of the Mahora Academy...

_...Tap, tap... _It's already 1:20 a.m. ...Negi and the other girls already went on ahead due to perhaps excitement of victory tonight, the other girls who were zombified, decided to go to bed without asking what happened... for now. Now, it's just Hayate and Hinagiku walking at the sidewalk... "Tonight has been..."

"...Hm? What's up Hinagiku-san?"

"...Fun."

"...Eh?"

"It's been fun Hayate-kun." She said smiling at him.

"..." Which made him blush. "Uh... yeah, I guess so..."

"Ne... Hayate-kun..."

"Hm? Nani...?"

"..." ...She's looking at the distance of the full moon... "When I get in trouble... when I shout your name... will you come to me...?"

"...Hm? Sure, even if it takes me into a lot of obstacles, I'll glady come to your rescue Hinagiku-san!" ...Romeo isn't he?

"..." ...She is delightened at that smile of his and his... devotion. "Hm, arigatou."

"Oh by the way, I was sort of thinking of giving this to you..." ...He brings out a blue bear stuff toy...

Flashback... During the first class...

"_Sigh... _" Hayate is putting his stuff on his bag.

"Hey." ...Hinagiku approaches him.

"Hm? Yes?"

"...What's with that respond? Don't you feel honored and endeavored to be welcome by me...?"

"...Huh...?" ...He is rather bewildered by that exploded attitude, sort to speak.

"Heehee, just kidding, I'm Hinagiku, nice to meet you, Ayasaki-kun." ...She offers a handshake...

"Oh uh... thanks um... H... Hinagiku...-san?"

"Hehe, respectful huh? Well if you must know, my full name is Katsura Hinagiku." ...She said swaying her hair then...

"Ooh." ...The "Hina-chan support club" takes notice of the development... of Hinagiku talking to a guy... a bishounen guy to be precise. "Ooh, I think Hina-chan might fall for him." Izumi said.

"Hmph, yeah, if there's any guy she likes, maybe it's that guy who looks feminine but has a masculine aura around him." Risa said.

"Hm, I believe so." Miki said.

"Sa, if you find yourself in trouble, fill free to ask me for help okay, Ayasaki-kun?" She said winking...

"Uh... o-okay..." He said blushing... Though it is rarely for him to be treated kindly, mostly he is abused by his parents and he despises them because of that to the point that he has given up on them... though deep inside him wishes for them to change... though that is dim, it is enough. ...So this type of kind experience is new for him... He already has befriended the young Springfield so that's a start. "S-Sa, I'll give you-"

"Oh, inchou is calling, see you later." She left before allowing him to return for her kindness... her inchou, as she put it, Ayaka Yukihiro, is cuddling Negi on front after being allowed to help him reach the board in front to answer as Shizuna-sensei asked him a question and he is recited.

"Ah, Katsura... -san..." ...He felt abandonned in some way...

"Ohh..." Izumi said disappointed.

"And that her chance..." Risa said.

"Hm." To which Miki nods in agreement.

End of flashback...

"That's..." ...He hands over the bear, blue bear, that is sort of like him, as it speaks in his voice, to Hinagiku... "Hayate-kun... this is..."

"I kinda made that back home..." ...Right, due to him working to many part time jobs, he got a lot of handly skills to make a living... "So I thought of giving it you since you're my friend and all and... I would like to thank you." ...Again, with the flashy smile.

"...Right... but... why...?"

"Well... First, being my friend... or rather being your friend Hinagiku-san... is probably the greatest gift any guys could want to..." ...Romeo isnt' he...?

"..." Hinagiku blushes at that... but the thought of him being referred to made her happy... and delightened. "R-Really... Hayate-kun... you..."

"Un no I-" Cannot contain her happiness any longer she... "I just- Huh?" ..._Chu... _...She stuffs her face into him and made their lips met...

"..." _Chu... chu. _...She broke off the kiss then... "Arigatou." _Tap, tap...! _...She then left running blushing... and smiling... very happily...

"Ah..." ...He is left bewildered there for the kiss... and he is all alone with the wind passing by gently...

...The night continues as the full moon gives blessing... to the love of people for one another...

End of Chapter 2

**Note: Okay, every ending of chapter involves a kiss, for one, in the previous chapter, right before the chapter ended, Nodoka and Negi kiss... here, it's Hayate and Hinagiku, both protagonists will take turns... ha ha, sort to speak. Anyway, the main antagonist here will be Ikusa Ayasaki, Hayate's older brother... well not really an antagonist but rather... his body has become a host of the Devil, the one that Asuna made deal with... but since there are plot twists, Asuna's death scene won't be included but in here... Nah, I shouldn't spoil that... yet. But if you look closely, this is kinda like Domon's story, the one in Gundam G, and his battle conflict with this brother Kyoji... Nah, I'm just spilling some similarity on it... Anyway, the next chapter will be... well, you'll just have to see. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Crescent and Radiant**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, I wish you all the blessings of Love. Now... Here's I can express some gratitude of sort... a new chapter! ha ha!**

**Chaper 3: Izumi Segawa... Konoka Konoe...**

...At the campus of Mahora Academy...

...It's Sunday... so there's no class... that is it's free time for every students in the campus... specifically... "Uwaahh...! Such nice weather today!" ...Izumi and her two friends, Risa and Miki, are on the campus 'exploring' as they put it, as usual...

"Ah... But... It's kinda cloudy today..." Risa said looking up the sky... it is because of the blood sky last night that the weather is kinda cloudy today. "Say, have you guys heard about othert night? You know... how everyone said they were all unconcious when we all returned to the dorm." ...They were among them by the way... the zombified students that is... when the battle was over, they were all taken to the dormitory, girls dormitory to be precise, and they had no idea what happened after which... they all waked up at around 3:00 a.m. at the dormitory's main hallway, having no idea of what transpired... later however, they concluded that they had a party to which... Sakuya and Isumi, the only students that weren't zombified, confusion.

"Oh that... Hmm... I don't know, no one remembered what happened so... I guess we all got drunk?"

"I don't drink alcohol..." Miki said to which the two sweat drops.

"Ah... We know that."

"...Sa te..." A voice... of a classmate said then...

"Hm?" The three turn to it to see... "Ah, Hayata-kun!"

"Hm?" ...It's Hayate alright... And he's doing his part time job as a janitor to this place, he's cleaning the campus right now. "Oh, you are..." ...He checks the class roster again, he got it from Negi, who is still sleeping at this hour which...

Flashback...

"Mo... Ahh..." ...Asuna is still sleeping then... "Ahh... Huh...?"

"Ah... Onee-chan...?" ...Negi is beside her... on her bed...

"Wa... Waahh...! What the hell are you doing!" ...She woke up abruptly at his presence on her bed that is on a double side bed with Konoka sleeping above while...

"Ah..." ...Hayate is sleeping on the sofa on his pajama with Nagi sleeping on the edge of it, due to her wanting to talk with him for all night, which sort of touched him and at the same time, exhausted him... in which, he had no choice but to wait until she falls asleep so... When she was asleep, he feel asleep himself in his pajamas and Maria saw fit to cover Nagi with a blanket and Hayate as well... Then she gives a smile at the young man for giving Nagi some enjoyable time togethere... and then... she takes a shower and went to sleep on the extra bed on the side where she and Nagi sleeps... like sisters that is. "...Huh?" ...He wakes up as well due to Asuna's yelling.

"Mo...?" ...So is Nagi. "What time is it? Is breakfast ready?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Hm...? Ah, ohayou, everyone."

"Ohayou." ...Everyone else woke up and greeted Hayate back... except...

"Hey, you shrimp! Get off my bed!" ...Asuna said sort of grasping Negi on the head... with her bear hand.

"Ah... onee-chan... Huh?"

"Huh? Springfield?" Hayate asked.

"What do you think you're doing...?" Nagi asked, still sleepy.

"Huh? Onee-chan?" Negi seems to have woken up but...

"What? Onee-chan?" Asuna asked angrily.

"Your onee-chan is Asuna?" Konoka, who is above the bed of the two, well Negi is being grasped at the moment, asked.

"No way!"

"Eh...? This is...? Ah... Waah! I thought you were my onee-chan during my sleep so..."

"Urusai!" _Strike! Bonk! _...He is sent flying on the door entrance... or exit.

"O-Oi, Springfield!"

"Mo, Asuna-san, you shouldn't be violent to children." Maria scolded a fellow dormmate like a mother does...

"Yeah... Or else you will be spoiled yourself." Nagi said to which she sweat drops.

"Uh... no... You're pretty much spoiled yourself Nagi..." She said unheard through the latter's ears.

"Huh?"

"Nothing~"

"Geez... This is why I hate kids!" Asuna said getting up.

"Ha ha, did you have a rough time taking care of kids or something?" Konoka asked playfully as always.

"Like hell I did!"

"Oi, Springfield, daijobou?" "Big brother" attends to his brother sort to speak... Hayate that is.

"Ah... Ah..." The latter, Negi, said rubbing the part of his head that got punched by Asuna.

"Hey, big brother! Do something about him, when he's sleeping at night, just cuddle him yourself!"

"Uh... no, I'm... I'm not his big brother..." He reminded again with a sweat drop.

"Guardian, then! Just do whatever you can to keep that brat away from in the future of my bed!"

...Everyone sweat drops at that... "Uh... Asuna... That's to 'keep him out of my bed in the near future...' ha ha..." ...Wrong English acquisation of words... ha ha... She's part of the "dumb" members of their class alright... Asuna that is... She's probably the baka pink in the Baka Rangers group...

"Hey! I can say whatever I want, and don't keep correcting me Konoka!"

"Ha ha..." ...The latter sweat drops as she laughs...

"Well anyway, I got something to do, I gotta go somewhere." Hayate said.

"Hm? Where are you going Hayate-kun? It's Sunday today... there's no class so..." Maria said.

"Uh no, I got to apply for the janitor acquisation here. I got to work for my allowance."

"Oh... I see..."

"Hm, can I work too?" ...Maria sweat drops again at Nagi.

"Uh... You're still too young to work at part time jobs Nagi..."

"But I want to be with Hayate!" ...She pouted... cutely...

"Hey, you kids should do some studying while we work, sa te, I have to go delivering newspapers too so see you guys later." _Keplunk. _Asuna closes the door... _Keplunk... _But Negi comes in again, since he got sent flying out of the room by Asuna earlier that is...

"Moo! She's annoying me!"

"Well... She and Hayate-kun are working students so..." ...Maria, in her attempts to reason out again with her mistress, said but...

"Urusai da ne!"

"Ha ha..." ...It ended up in vain... and she sweat drops again and laughs.

"Sa te, I need to go to an interview." Konoka said getting off the bed of the second bed above Asuna's... it's a double deck that is.

"Eh? Interview? What is it for Konoka-san?" Negi asked.

"Oh? My interview? It's about marriage proposal."

"Eh!" "Hm?" Negi and the other two, Nagi and Maria, asked.

"Konoka-san, you're getting married?"

"No, silly Negi, of course not, I'm still in middle school and I'm not ready to have a partner of my own."

"Partner..." ...Flasback with his first kiss with a certain someone comes... Nodoka that is... Negi could vividly 'rewind' that in his mind as if watching a D.V.D... or a VHS. ...He blushes because of that... "...Right."

"Hm? What's the matter...?" Konoka notices his embarrassed, sort of, expression and tone.

"Eh? Uh no...! I... n-nevermind."

"Ooh, do you have someone in our class you like Negi-kun~?"

"Eh! Uh no... I..." ...She asked that embarrassing question while looking at him on the face.

"Oh... so the shrimp is an adult after all." Nagi commented which made Maria sweat drop again.

"Ha ha, kids can fall in love with someone else after all..." She said sort of referring to her mistress subconsciously...

"Hmph." ...She doesn't know if she gets it... which made her sweat drop again.

"Sa te, gotta get change~" ...Konoka removes her pajama which...

"Gyaah-! Konoka-san! Don't change in front of me! I'll go outside for a bit!" ...Negi runs out of the room.

"Ara, ara... Negi-kun no ecchi~ Hehe~"

"...Idiot." Nagi murmured to which Maria sweat drops again.

End of Flashback...

"Uh... S... Segawa Izumi... 34th number... and... Huh...?" ...What he was about to say is... "Member of the "Hina-chan support club" with a sweat drop as in this is some kind of prank of sort since it doesn't really considered a club by the shcool administrators...

"Hai! These are my friends, heehee, childhood friends to be exact, Asakaze Risa!"

"Nice to meet you, Hayata-kun." The latter said with a wave of a hand.

"And this is Hanabishi Miki!"

"...Hey." ...She said plainly with a wave of a hand.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that."

"Is... that so?" Hayate said sweat dropping. "J-Ja, I better do my shift at the lobby..." ...He said feeling he should not hang around long with these kind of girls since...

"Eh! You're leaving? Moo~ Hayata-kun, you're no fun!" ...See?

"Yeah, you should have some fun once in a while." Risa said.

"Ha ha..." '...I wish I could do that... but I can't.' ...He said with a laugh... then he thought that. He's not much of a... like other teenagers sort to speak. He didn't enjoyed his childhood much so he does not have the habits of other teenagers, unlike these three for one, they tend to skip classes, go on shoppings and other various activities that involves money being spend... like water that is being spilled by a bucket... sort to speak. As for Hayate... the reason for him not being this way, and being mature at an early age, is because of the constant bullying that he suffered at the hands of his elementary classmates... and the constant abusal of his parents who he sometimes deem worthy of redemption but... seeing that they have abandonned him... He lost faith in that... and so is his life... but... Ra comes along and showed him the light of the Sun... The light of the Sun can represent many things... light... hope... enthuasm... salvation... success... and eternal happiness... "...I can have fun... huh?"

"Hm? What is it Hayata-kun?" Izumi sort of heard him murmurring.

"Hm? Oh uh nothing, sa, I better-"

"Wait right there Hayata-kun." ...Both Risa and Miki took both of his hands.

"E-Eh? W... What?"

"You'll come with us whether you like to or not."

"E-EH?"

"Sou dau, Izumi here is rather getting lonely, so you should accompany her." Miki said.

"B-But, I'll... I'll get fired if I don't report for my shaft!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll send a runner to report that you are to take a break." Risa assured awkwardly... these guys are rich by the way... as in they hail from rich families and they tend to use... overuse, to be precise, their money on lousey things... sort to speak.

"..." ...Izumi keeps her stare on the struggling Hayate, struggling to break free of Risa and Miki's impenatrable defense that is... 'Hayata-kun... huh?' ...She remembers someone who looks exactly like him...

Flashback...

"Guh, give me back my doll!" ...A young Izumi is being harrassed by a group of bullies.

"Ha ha! Catch it if you can!"

"Ha ha!"

"Hey, stop it!" ...A young Hayate comes.

"Huh...?" Izumi turns to him. "You... You've come to save me?"

"Eh? Uh..."

"Hey, who the hell are you? Get lost here!" One of the bullies said.

"I can't do that! Hand over that doll, now!"

"Tch... What a girl..."

"Ah, he looks girly, ha ha!"

"Ha ha!"

"Urusai! You guys are no more worse than stinking cats!" ...Kids can be cute can't they?

"What's that...? Temme, you're gonna pay for that!" _Strike! _

"Ugh!" ...One of the bullies slap Hayate on the cheek.

"Ha ha!"

"Hey, stop it! You're all a bunch of meanies!" Izumi said struggling to stop and reach her doll from the bully. It's a bunny doll by the way.

"Tch, bitch! Get off me!"

"Wa...!" ...She got pushed to the ground.

"Grr..." ...Seeing that... Hayate...

"Ha ha!"

"You guys..." ...He stands up.

"Huh? You're still up girly?"

"Temme... You're gonna pay for that!" _Strike! _

"Ugh!" ...One of the bullies got pushed to the ground.

"Why...! Temme, what the hell is your problem!" Then the others retialiate!

"You're the one who should ask that!" _Strike, strike...! _Light... gives strength... to those who embrace it...

"Ugh! Dammit..." The punks have bruises all over their cheeks...

"*huff* *huff* Ah..."

"Hey! What are you kids doing there!" A policeman arrives...

"Y-Yabe, let's go! I'll get you back!" ...The punks said as they leave.

Hayate picks up the doll that he dropped then... "Ora, let's go." He extended a arm on the young Izumi...

"Eh...? Uh... O-Okay..." She does so... and they run for it...

Somewhere else... in an alley...

"Ah, sorry, but the doll... your doll is pretty messed up, but it should be fine." Hayate said handing over the bunny doll of the younger Izumi... He's younger too by the way...

"Hai, sorry, it's okay. But you're pretty brave! Hehe, I'm impressed!"

"Eh...? Uh..." ...Though he does not think so as the girl suggests of her comments, he is grateful for the compliment, rarely he receives one nowadays, then his brother's words echoed into him 'Hayate-kun, believe in yourself, and when there should be time where we are enemies... promise me that you'll believe in yourself and save those who are around you. I have to go on a journey... I'm sorry, but I cannot stay with you for a while. Take care of mom and dad okay?' ...And with that... Ikusa Ayasaki left... and no one knows where he went... some say he has performed noble and heroic deeds everywhere... but... he has also said to have become the 'Devil' himself... like commiting various heartless acts and many torture and mayhem on the people of the world... Hayate could not believe that but he did heard a word that he's dead... and that that 'someone' who is said to be very evil is just someone who looks like him... only wearing a mask... of a demon... "..."

"Oh, as thanks-giving for saving me, what kind of reward should I give you~?"

"Eh? Thanks-giving? Uh no, a reward is..." ...Without warning...

_Chu. _"Hmm~" ...He got kissed on the lips...

"Eh! EH!" ...He immediately backed away from her while covering his lips that just got kissed... by a girl.

"Hehe, that is a sign of our vow!"

"...V-Vow...?"

"Hai, from here and on, we'll be bride and groom! Heehee!"

"Uh... Ha ha..."

End of flashback...

'I wonder what happened to that person...' ...Izumi remembered that past of hers and see that person,(Who is him obviously) on Hayate...

"Sa, it's decided, Hayata-kun will be accompanying us on our shopping, right Hayata-kun?" Risa asked patting the latter on the back...

"Hai, hai~ ..._Sigh._" ...He said, he wasn't given much of a choice actually... These girls are way too obnoxious... How intolerable... sort to speak.

"Ha ha... Sorry Hayata-kun, but we'll treat you nicely~!" Izumi said winking.

"Yeah!" Both Risa and Miki said while making sure not to let go of Hayate's arms, much to his dismay...

...Meanwhile... At the room of Negi, Hayate, Asuna, Konoka, and Nagi and Maria...

"Hm..." ...Negi is doing some experiment sort the least, as he has some magical cylenders on the desk and doing something... magical, sort to speak.

"Oi, Aniki, what are you doing?" Chamo comes on the desk.

"Oh, this? I'm just doing some magical practice."

"Huh? Practice, you already know some esper powers and you know some basic elemental magics, what more you have to learn?"

"Uh well... My father is the thousand master so..." ...Still following the delusion huh...? Child are of course cute for doing that...

_Keplunk. _"Tadaima." ...Someone comes in... in a kimono...

"Ah, Konoka- Gyaah-!" ...Negi makes sure she doesn't see Chamo and all of his magical 'experiments', sort to speak, so he grabbed him and hide all of the materials and pretend that he's studying by grabbing a book, and pretending that he's reading it. "W-Welcome back Konoka-san, when did you- Huh?" ...He is mesmerized by her beauty...

"_Sigh... _What a tiring meeting..."

"...Pretty..." Negi murmurs...

"Hm? Negi-kun? Ah~ Are you admiring me...?" ...Onto the seducing level... sort to speak. She asked in a seducing tone...

"Eh? G-Gyahh! No, no, I-! That's not what I meant!"

"Hehe~ Negi-kun is angry~"

"No I'm not!"

"Hehe, if you want, I'll be able to tell your future wife if you lend me your hand."

"Eh?" ...Fortune telling she means...

"My... wife?" ...The thought of having a pactio partner comes to his mind... though he already has two... Evangeline and Chachamaru... though it's rather... well... due to necessary situations... This thing however... Nodoka comes to his mind... and their first kiss... "..." ...He covers his mouth because of that, while blushing...

"Ooh, Negi-kun is blushing~"

"Eh...? N-No, I'm not!"

"He he~ You're lying~"

"I said that's not it!"

"Waah~ Negi-kun is angry again~" ...Fun times but... _Trrkkbt! _"Gyah!"

"K-Konoka-san!" ...She stumbled then... "Ow..."

"Eh?" ...Revealing a rather bold scene... "W-Waahh-!" ...Of Negi seeing her panties that is...

"Ara? You saw my panties~... Haha, how embarrassing~"

"Uh no...! I...!"

"Ara, ara, Negi-kun, no need to be embarrased, ha ha." She hugs him. "You're look like a big brother to me you know that?"

"Eh?"

"You and Asuna get along well, and so is Ayasaki-kun, you two bishounen guys are probably going to attract more hearts to your cuteness~ Hehe."

"Uh..." He doesn't know if he was complimented or not. "Uh..."

"Sa te... about that fortune that I told you that I promise to look on you..." She touches his hand...

"Eh...?"

"Ooh, ojou-chan is kawaii~!" ...Chamo said getting excited from under the desk as he watches the development going on...

"Hmm..."

"Uh... Konoka-san...?"

"Your wife is... Twin blonde hair..."

"Eh?"

"She has emerald eyes... and quite about the same size as you and quite snobbish. ...and she has a maid."

"...?" ...Adding all that information... Negi summarizes that it's... "Waah-!" ...Nagi... just the "twin blonde" part was enough for that... and the "maid" part too referring to Maria... of course... "Waahh-! That's not right! You're playing with me Konoka-san!"

"Haha... But you two are so cute~"

"Uh..." ...He doesn't think he can handle anymore so... "I gotta study..." He returns to his working desk... or study desk since he's a student and a magician at the same time.

"Oh~ Negi-kun~ Don't be such a party pooper."

"...I'm not though." He thought with a sweat drop as he continues his doing... though he remembers not to remove the cylenders from their hiding places so... He grabs just a book instead...

"You're giving up too easily Aniki! She's such a flirt! You should have gone for it!" Chamo sneaks up to his table and cheers him on in some way...

...Negi sweat drops at that however. "Uh no... I don't think that's..."

"Hm?" ...It is then that Konoka takes acknowledgement of the cylenders behind the desk where he hid them... "...This is...?" ...He takes one... the pink to be precise as she is attracted to the color... of strawberry... or so she thinks. "Hm." ...She smiles then... _chug, chug... _

"Anyway, I need to-"

"Ha~... Negi-kun~..."

"...? Huh? Konoka-san, what are you- Gyaah!" ...He witnessed her holding one of the magical catalyst that is pink... and she just drunk it... wholy... "W-W-Wha...! Konoka-san! You can't drink that!" _Whoosh! _...He immediately took it from her.

"Whoa, Aniki, what exactly is that?" ...Chamo asked getting to climb on his right shoulder.

"Uh... It's just a catalyst and- Gyaahh-!" _Chug, chug... _Konoka is drinking another one that she immediately chug over without leaving anything on it...

"Eh~ ...Negi-kun this juice is awful... It's just... so... Haha~" _Toss! _

"Whoa! _Catch...! _...Negi catches the cylender that she just throwed.

"Oh, I better tell Yue about this..." ...She grabs an alarm clock that is like a pink teddy bear. "Hello Yue-kichi~ It's me... Konoka-ojou-sama~"

"Hey, what exactly did you put in there?" Chamo asked Negi, who is lying on the floor so...

"Ah well, I just..."

"Negi-kun~!" ..._Bonk! _...She landed on him... sort to speak.

"W-Wait, Konoka-san...!" ...He pats her on the back as if returning a hug...

"Ah, Negi-kun so soft~..." ...She then gets up a little to turn face to face with him... "When I choose someone to marry I rather choose you..."

"Eh?"

"Negi-kun will be handsome when he grows up and foreigners are..."

"Gyaahh-! W-Wait, Konoka-san, what you do you mean by- Gyaahh...!" ...Child abuse... sort to speak. "Gyaahh-!"

"Ah~ As I thought, foreigners have rough ***** ha ha~"

"Waah! Konoka-san! Don't touch there! That's my ************ please!"

"Waah!" Chamo blows some steam... sort to speak, as steam pours out of his nose. "And it's still early in the morning, better take a picture!" ...He brings out a picture... for the memories... sort to speak.

"Chamo-kuuuunnn~!" ...And so the day continues... even though it's still bright as day, the couple... Nah, not yet... not yet anyway...

...Meanwhile... at the shopping district...

"Yosh, time to waste time and money!" Risa said performing a rotating to cheer, nonetheless...

"Yeah, time to have some fun!" Izumi does the same.

"Hmhmn." Miki performs the same with an emotionless expression...

"_Sigh... _"... And Hayate is forced to come along with them. "Ora, ora... You guys just can't-"

"Yaayy!" ...They're too obnoxious for him to beat...

"_Sigh... _" ..._Skaawwkk... _...The image of Ra appears behind him...

"Daijobou... Ware wa flames shall protect you... and from their misfortune of recklessness..." ...Then he disappeared.

"Eh?" ...Hayate heard him but then he quickly disappearead as if that was just a friendly assurance... then... "Where did he-"

"Ah, Hayata-kun, hurry up! We're gonna buy some clothes!" Izumi said waving at him from the crowd.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, we can't have you hang out with us with those rags!" Risa said.

"Sou dau." Miki said plainly.

"E-Eh!" ...He is forced to be dragged along for the ride... sort to speak. "W-Wait!"

"Come on, we're gonna give you some cute clothings!" Risa said as he got dragged along...

"Eh!"

...Later... at a shopping clothing...

"Uh..." ...Hayate finds himself wearing many strange clothings that were bought by the trio... all of which made him look like a statue with various designs such as teddie bears, zebra colors and... strangely enough... a crown... as if king of romeos... sort to speak.

"Hm... Not good." Risa deducted... sort the least...

"Of course not!" Hayate said... He's kinda stuck on the middle with him kinda like a statue design for the shop... sort to speak. "Say... Can I...?" ...He's asking for permissiong to be release... again, sort to speak.

"Well... Let's just take off the 'heavy' parts." _Whoosh, whoosh...! _They did so then... "Whoa."

"Wow." ...They are amazed at their work... nonetheless...

"Uh..." ...Hayate is blushing, right now he's wearing a violet-black jacket, with a black clothing underneath it... and he's wearing a jean that is the same coloring of his jacket... "Uh... Will I... have to pay for this...?" ...He doesn't have much money so...

"Oh don't worry about that, we'll pay for it." ...Izumi said bringing out a wallet... which is like the light the Sun to him... sort to speak. ...There's nothing wrong in asking friends to lend some money right...?

"Sa te... Let's all have dinner!" Risa said to which Miki nods.

"Uh... It's still the afternoon for dinner..." Hayate reminded with a sweat drop as he gets off the 'spot light'...

"Oh right... forgot about that."

"Sa, why don't we go sight seeing?" Izumi suggested then...

...At a shopping mall...

The three girls walk up-front with Hayate following behind with his new clothes that were bought for him by his rich friends... well, they are his classmates, and he is rather envious of their friendship... a rich frienship that is, as they are all from rich families... unlike him. He wonders what life would be from their perspectives... perhaps with them, money can solve their problems... though... if not handle properly... Greed can take over..."_Sigh... _"

"...Fear not the inheritence of these fellow friends of yours..." ...Ra's voice echoed.

"Eh?"

"...You are much more from what you are imagining, never lose sight of the true you, and proceed forward... know that you shall have the light's blessing." _Skaawwkk...! _...The image of him then returns to his psyche.

"..." ...Again, he wonders on what just espers are... he knows that it's a being that responded to his 'calling' in some way, but aside from that... He doesn't know when Ra was with him... Perhaps ever since childhood...? Or maybe when he first arrived at Mahora Academy... Either way, he's grateful for having a divine friend... sort to speak, as the name "Ra" is the name of the... well... a god phoenix... that is the mythology of Egypt that is... though he is uncertain when it came to aid him on his life... ...Anyway, they took him, the trio that is, to various place of the shopping mall, shoes, dresses and etc... wherever they feel like going... then... Oh, and... "Gyaahh-! Asakaze-san...!"

"Ooh, so ***** rough" ...Risa is letting Hayate tries out new clothes, _forcing _ that is, and she just touched his... well...

"Don't touch there! That's **** the most important body part!"

"Ara, ara... Indeed~". ...They're having fun in some way...

Later... at the food court...

"_Sigh... _" ...Once again, he is treated kindly, Hayate that is, by the trio to free food for the part-time shift that he was allowed to have a break to.

"So Hayata-kun, just where exactly did you lived before going to our school? _Siip._" Risa said as she takes a sip of her juice.

"Yeah, did you lived somewhere happy?" Izumi asked to which Miki agreed to the question while drinking.

"Uh... well..." ...He's not sure if they will be thrilled to hear about his painful childhood so... "...I think it's best that you do not hear."

"Oh~ But we really want to hear about it...~" Izumi pouts cutely.

"Ah... but..." He blushes at that.

"Come on, let us some cute girls like us hear from a guy like you." ...Risa said touching his chin in a seductive way... "Or did you had a girlfriend you broke up to that you won't tell us?"

"Oh, really?" Izumi is surprised at that.

"Uh no I... I didn't had a girlfriend..." ...Never actually... though many find him attractive... like Ayumu for one... One who has been with him ever since elementary, who is quite upset for all the bullying that were done to him... for that, Hayate finds himself rather in isolation from the others in school and it is only her presence that allowed him to be played with by her other friends, Ayumu that is. She's really friendly of the guy for... well... she has a crush on him due to his attractive personality... And... She cannot help but pity him for all the bullying he receives and she is disgusted by it... so in some rare times, she lets him stay at her place with her brother living on it... That is quite being 'abandonned' sort to speak, by their parents due to work... so Ayumu and her brother are quite alone back at their home. "...Please let's not talk about me."

"Oh~ Well, if you wish us to relate similar experience, I had kissed someone before..." ...Risa said taking another drink...

"Eh? R... Really?" Izumi asked in disbelief as...

"Ah... Geez... That guy really went all out..."

"...?" ...Everyone wonders on that then...

...All the while, as the street...

"Come on, Negi-kun."

"Ah, wait up, Konoka-san!" ...Negi and Konoka are on 'date', sort the least. As it is just... well...

Back at home...

"_Sigh... _This will be for the memories..." Chamo is keeping the... explicit photos sort to speak, of the drunken Konoka and Negi... it took about three hours for Konoka to regain her senses... or at least when she started acting normal again that is... though that may have been a side effect of her true intentions to Negi... though that is mere speculation as... "Geez... I didn't know ojou-chan is this savage..." ...Indeed, in the photos he took, Konoka is the one doing all the 'savaging' to Negi's ***** sort the way... "Heehee, at last, for another pactio and magic!" ...He, again, show his greed for ermine dollars... sort to speak, as he may be just desperate... or not. "But as for Older Aniki's part... Hm... I wonder if he can get a pactio of his own..."

...Back to the latter... Hayate that is...

'...It's a good thing these guys are compassionate hands... I'm kinda lucky I guess. **(Note: I won't get to that stupid 'bad luck' thing, besides... someone pure and compassionate like Hayate doesn't deserve that kind of fate, anyone disagrees, fine, but don't blame me if I ignore what you say. Light always prevail afterall, if you don't believe me... fine, but again, don't blame me for ignoring the words of criticizing people.) **I guess I should return the favor to these guys...' He thought then... "Um..."

"By the way, are you seeing someone right now Hayata-kun?" Risa asked after taking a sip of her drink. ...Getting to the point huh?

"Eh? Uh..." ...Flashback of his first kiss with the pink hair swordsman, Hinagiku, comes to his mind... that is as of last night... "Uh..." ...He blushes because of that.

"Ooh, Hayata-kun is blushing~" Izumi teases a bit.

"Hm, if you're looking for someone, why not Hina?"

"Eh?" ...Hit the mark...

"Sou dau, Hinagiku is always acting masculine, not wanting to lose... unlike you." Miki said.

"Eh...?"

"Hey, hey, come on, don't be mean Miki, Hayata-kun is cute." Izumi said.

"Sou dau, besides, bishounen guys attract others from what I read in the manga." ...Hayate sweat drops on that... on what Risa said that is.

"Uh..."

"Anyway Hayata-kun, if you're going for Hina-chan, we'll be happy to help you."

"Yes!" Izumi cheered.

"Um... t-thanks...?" ...Not know what to say, and not wanting to let them down, he decided to appreciate their help anyway... sort the least, as he's not much to their enthuasm's idea.

"Or..." ...Risa grins.

"...?" ...Much to his curiousity...

"If you want... you could go out with me~"

"Eh...?" ...He sweat drops on that.

"...!" ...Izumi and Miki seem to be surprise by that.

"Eh? You like Hayata-kun Risa-chin? But I thought... But I thought you already kissed someone?"

"Hm, well yes but... Looking back on that day..." ...She is trying to act melancholic... though not really as her expression tells a different a story, and the way she acts is like that of actress in a drama show... which made the other three sweat drop. "I realize... that I really have to break up with him..."

"...Really?" ...The sweat drops are still there as they asked that.

"Ah... And thinking now, I might go for another guy..."

"Ha ha..." Both Hayate and Izumi give a wearily laugh while Miki simply drinks her juice.

"So... who is it?"

"Hm..." ...As if to answer his question, Risa turns thinking to Hayate... "I don't know... maybe someone feminine... someone who has a comfortable aura... someone... like Hayata-kun..." ...She slightly blushes at that part...

"..." And so is Hayate... in a way, it's awkward.

"Hey, hey, it's a little early for that." Izumi said but... Turning to Hayate... 'But... Hayata-kun looks exactly...' ...A flasback of ten years ago appear on her mind again... '...He looks exactly that person... I wonder if he's... No, no...! It must have been someone else...! If it's him..." ...If it's him indeed... then what? 'I... I have met him again... but... I cannot be certain so...!'

"Sa te, Hayata-kun-"

"Um...! I have a suggestion...!" ...Izumi spoke up suddenly.

"...? Huh? What is it?" Risa asked as everyone else has question marks on their heads. All the while...

"Huh?" ...Looking below, the four of them are on a rooftop food court, Hayate sees... "Springfield...?" ...With Konoka... "What is he...? Hm?" ...They seem to be browsing some... something they can buy together as he can put it... like buying for cute things or something like that...

"Haha!"

"Gyaah!"

"..." ...Then suddenly, Konoka embraces Negi like a boyfriend... and she's the girlfriend. He sweat drops because of that... Is this...? "Uh..." ...He decided to snoop in, sort to speak... "Uh... execuse me, I... I have to go for a while." He left his seat.

"Eh?"

"Sa, mata ne...!" He left... which...

"Ah, Hayata-kun...!" ...Izumi and Risa call out.

"Taka... What's his problem...?" Risa said disappointed a little, to her a little bit crush... "Hm?" ...She then takes notice of the pairs below... Negi and Konoka that is. "...? Konoe-san?"

...Meanwhile...

"Yata we made it! It's time for some Karoke box!"

"Yosh, it's time for serious fun!"

"Ora, ora, come now... We can't do that..." ...Sakurako Shiina, Misa Kakizaki and Madoka Kugimiya are here too... which is adding to the fuel... of danger... sort to speak. "We're here to buy some materials for next homework, we don't have much allowance for the next semester so if we goof around like we usually does... huh?"

"Please one ice cream please!"

"Me too!" ...Too late for advice... They're already at it, Sakurako and Misa, that is...

"Oi! Listen to me for a while dammit! Moo! Now I'm mad! I'm gonna eat too!"

"Right, right, grow fat and fat until no more!"

"Guaah! This is too sweet~!"

"Look here, look here, this is so cute~!" ...And so various activities occur... until...

"Huh?" ...Misa sees Hayate, in his new clothes, wandering in the area... or at least from her perspective... He's hiding a vase keeping an eye out on...

"How's this Negi-kun?" ...Konoka and Negi... who are, apparently, on a "date"... How emotional... sort the least.

"Hm... Springfield... What are you up to...? Or rather... What are you up to Konoe-san...?" He thought.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Misa points Hayate.

"Hm? What is it?" Sakurako asked as she and Madoka turn to her direction. "Hm? Hey, isn't that...?"

"Ayasaki-kun? What's he doing here?"

"I don't know..." As Misa said that, Hayate left his position... then...

"Oi, Hayata~kun!" ...Izumi and the other two catch up... late. "Mo~ Where did he go...?"

"*Huff* I don't know... Geez, and after all the pleasure we gave him..." ...By "pleasure", Risa means the clothing and the foods they have provided for a "commoner", as she put it, which... the three cheerleaders, Sakurako, Misa and Madoka...

"Eh...?" ...Both... or rather, all three girls sweat drop at that "pleasure" part... in which... they picture...

Wild Imagination...

"Oi, Hayata-kun~ You playboy...~" ...Hayate is surrounded by the three... all four of them are naked...

"Uh... E-Everyone..."

"Hayata-kun~~!"

End of Wild Imagination...!

"Hey, is this...!" ...Sakurako clunches her fist while blushing... madly... then...!

"Hey, is that Ayasaki guy...! Dating all those girls...!" Madoka asked as they all jumped from their wild imagination!

"You mean... all three of our classmates who are members of the "Hinagiku fan club"!" Misa asked.

"Uh no... I think it was "Hina-chan..." ..." Sakurako tries to correct the name of the club so...

"Nevermind about that, anyway, isn't it forbidden for any students to have a girlfriend and boyfriend this age...? Or rather... in middle school!"

"No way! I think it's very allowed!"

"That's right! Anyone has the right! No matter what the age is!" Madoka added.

"Ah well... Nevermind about that topic, what are they doing here!" Misa returns to the topic about the four, Hayate and the trio. "Anyway, don't you think that Ayasaki guy is quite attractive?"

"Ah, bishounen guys attract girls more quickly than handsome guys." Sakurako said.

"Uh no, I don't think that's it... It may be because of that "radiant comfort" coming from him." ...Madoka refers to the light of the Sun, that Ra provided for the "commoner"... That is the effect of having an esper... Negi's is the lightning that strikes on the darkness or evil... Which is sort of the same, since they represent "light"...

"Ah, that... I felt that too... but I think Negi-kun is my type~"

"Eh? That ten year old boy?" Misa asked.

"Ah... He's so cute~"

"Ah... I could fall for that young guy too, there's a certain aura around him that makes you hold him, and not let go."

"Ah... I agree." ...All three agree then.

"Anyway...!" ...Back to the topic... "We can't let that Ayasaki guy do as he pleases!" Sakurako said with a clunch fist.

"Sou dau! Let's do this! Cheerleader club on the line...!" Misa as well...

"Yosh...!" ...Then Madoka...

"Ora, ora... I see you girls are having fun as usual." ...Takamichi comes... He's wearing his teacher shirt just without the uniform...

"Eh? Ah!"

"T-Takahata-sensei... H-Hello..." Sakurako said as they all jump from surprise.

"Hello. Shopping?"

"Uh... no, we... Oh, I mean yes! Yes!" Misa said trying to sound cheerful but...

"Ah, yes! yes!" Madoka plays along but...

"Eh? We are?" Sakurako asked, which made the two cover her mouth... "Mmnngghh~!"

"Ah sorry, we gotta go now! See ya sensei! We'll be prepare for tomorrow's lesson!" ...Misa said as they left... to follow Hayate and the trio.

"Hm, brightful kids... kinda brings back memories..." ...He refers to his time with Nagi Springfield, the thousand master... though he does not think of him as such since... well, being a friend, he knows the truth behind that title of his...

...Later, at the far end of the shopping district...

...So far Hayate managed to remain undetected by the two, Negi and Konoka, as he continues tailing them. "Hm... From what I could gather this is..."

"Oi, Older Aniki."

"Hm? Gyahh!" ...It's Chamo... "C-Chamomile-san...! What are you...! Guh!" ...He suddenly remembers that no people should hear or see him talking with a talking ermine or else he might be labelled "insane" by society... though of course... weak mindeds as people are... it's quite understable... and very burden for anyone who has knowledge that no one knows... "What are you doing here?" He asked in a whispering tone.

"I came to check on you of course, though those ojou-chans the other day or night, bumped into me and they asked me about Aniki's location."

"Eh? Springfield?" He turns to the boy... and girl. They are buying somethng... an alarm clock it seems.

"Ah... Oh by the way, I'm enjoying this! Heehee~" ...Chamo refers to their "dating"...

"Uh no I... By the way, what are they doing?"

"Can't you tell? They're dating of course!"

"D-Date!" ...He asked bewildered by the situation... a 15 year old girl... dating a ten year old boy... how amusing... for Chamo that is... Is this a Shotacon complex...?

"Gyaah-! Well done, Aniki! You- Mmnngghh!" ...Hayate silenced him due to the people hearing him, but could not find him as Hayate hide him inside his shirt. "Mmnngghh-! What's the matter you-"

"Shh!" ...He checks the surrounding people, they guessed it must have been someone who run off then proceed with their activities. "Be quiet, unless you want to get Springfield turn into an ermine like you, be quiet please." ...He remembers that part of training of Negi...

"Oh right sorry. Well, anyway, the other minute earlier, Aniki and Ojou-chan here you see have..."

"Ah, found you Hayata-kun!"

"Eh?"

"Oh crap...!" ...Hayate covers Chamo's mouth as Izumi and the other two show up behind him on the roadway then...

"Moo~ Where did you go...?"

"Yeah, and we were having fun a while-" _Whoosh...! _...Though Risa said that, Hayate...

"Ah, Hayata-kun!" ...He ran away...

"Oi, dammit, wait up!"

_Tap, tap...! _*Huff* *Huff* Ah!" ...He's running along the sidewalk.

"Oi, Older Aniki, what's the meaning of this! You're being chased by a bunch of kawai ojou-chans!" Chamo complains of why he is escaping the pleasure... sort to speak.

"*Huff*, I can't deal with them! They're beyond my status...!" ...By "status", he meant he's a "commoner" in their eyes... since they are rich girls, they're frankly like "princesses", though that is mincing through words as they don't really have a father as a king... well, perhaps rich, but not a king in a way... and as for a mother... Izumi doesn't have one... as for the other two... well... they don't frankly reveal much so they are kept in the dark... the details that is... But, that is for another time as...

"What!"

"Hey, Hayata-kun~!"

"Wait up, we can't have fun without you around!" Izumi and Risa said, though by "fun" it could mean abusal... but not in the way, that they'll actually hurt his feelings but rather... they'll try various shops, arcades, for the "commoner" to experience... but that aside...

"We only meant to try him out as a scapegoat." Miki said with her usual plain expression.

"Urusai!" Both Izumi and Risa said as the chase continues.

"We're here to cheer up Hayata-kun, so don't put it like that!" Izumi said.

"Sou, why don't we hurry up, he's getting away!" Risa said.

As for Hayate... "Dammit... This is becoming quite a troublesome Sunday!" He thought with Chamo on his right shoulder as he continues running from the three then...

_Tap, tap... _"Huh?" ...Athena, who is out for shopping, takes notice of the four of them running on the sidewalk... "...Hayate?"

"Hayata-kun~!" Then comes Izumi and the other two.

"..." ...She sweat drops. 'What the... Hayate... you...' ...Flames of 'Hell' are burning behind her, scaring those who are also behind her... 'Going to other women huh...? Hehe... Let's see what I got in-store for you... for tonight...!' ...She thought grinningly evil... then...

...Later...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah. I'm worn out..." Hayate used all of his stamina as he can during the chase... so...

"Geez, what's wrong with you Older Aniki?" Chamo asked blowing a cigarrette as usual, while sitting on the mailbox nearby. "You were going to receive pleasures from those Ojou-chans and you just turned them down... ? Geez, what are you...? You want to live in poverty?"

"That's not what I want! It's just... _Sigh... _Ever since I was in my elementary days I'm not much of a sociable person..."

"Eh?"

"_Sigh... _I was bullied. And because of that... I tend to distance myself from others... I ended up being by myself all the time... I don't wish to burden anyone with my presence..."

"...So what you're saying is... You think they'll bully you?"

"Uh well... It's... not like that... I just..."

"Hm? Hey there he is!" Sakurako and the other two cheerleaders catch up.

"Hm? Where?" Misa asked as they hide on an alley...

"What is it? Did he get them yet?" ...Getting to the point... Madoka is... **(Note: Yoda language. ha ha.)** ...By "getting them" as she put it, she means if he... well... gotten over the trio... in an explicit way...

"...I've been bullied during my time in elementary school..."

"Eh?" The three listen in, oblivious of Chamo's presence as they cannot see the mailbox... then Hayate walk off the distance while they follow from the alley... they could hear a bit of what he's saying...

"I tend to cause trouble for others because they know of my parents'... well... reputation..."

"...? Reputation...?" Chamo asked, his presence is still oblivious to the three.

"Ah... My father is unemployed. ...My mother tends to gamble all the time... and they try to trick other people into doing their dirty stuff..."

"..." The three are still listening...

"_Sigh... _I don't wish to burden others with my presence. If I could... I might as well die for their sake."

"..."

"..." ...Both parties, Chamo and the three cheerleaders, were speechless to that Romeotic lines... sort to speak...

"So... You think you'll just cause trouble for those three, so you left?" Chamo asked.

"Ah... And... Well..." ...He turns to Negi and Konoka who just bought an ice cream cone, which is presumably for Negi but...

"Moo~... What a sad story..." ...Sakurako said tearing up from Hayate's story... though they are oblivious of who he just spoke up to...

"*sob* *sniff* Yeah, looks like we misjudged him..." Misa as well...

"Sou ne..." Madoka said then... "But... Huh?" She looks to his direction and she spotted the pairs... Negi and Konoka that is.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Misa and Sakurako as well then... "Huh?"

"Huh? Negi-kun? Konoka?" Sakurako asked.

"Open up and say "ahh" Negi-kun~" Konoka said offering to feed him with the ice cream...

"Ugh... This is embarrassing."

"Ah no no, don't be modest. Ahh~"

"...Ahh..." ...He does so then...

"..." ...Hayate and Chamo keep a watch out for them... along with...

"Hey... is this...?" Misa asked...

"Could this be a...?" ...Madoka continued then...

"Ha ha~" ...Both Negi and Konoka are laughing gracefully... and merrily... or at least, from their perspectives...

"This is a date isn't it!" They all exclaimed. Which...

"Huh?" Both Hayate and Chamo heard them, which caused them to duck on the alley for cover... though only in the shades... "...Did you... hear someone...? Scream...?" Hayate asked.

"Ah uh. But... There's no one here so... Must have been a passing person or individual, ma, I wouldn't worry about it, Older Aniki." Chamo said getting back to the "drama show" of Negi and Konoka...

"Alright, it's my turn now..." ...Konoka said getting ready to be feeden by Negi... on the ice cream that is. ...Hayate and Chamo watch but...

"B-But, this is Negi-kun and Konoka, the granddaughter of the dean! Maybe they're doing this like a younger brother and a sister going shopping...!" Madoka reasons but...

"Uh but... Would they come here in this part of the city just for that...?" Misa asked in doubt of her reasoning...

"Ah, then it's a date afterall!" Sakurako concluded.

"Ah well... But Ayasaki-kun, I heard, is responsible for Mr. Springfield here... Which means... he may have been the one who set this up..."

"Ah, I see... Like a big brother tutoring a younger brother..." ...Indeed... "Big brother" is a title that Hayate inherit because of him watching over the young Springfield, along with Chamo... who is his familiar and friend... and sort of family, since he keeps referring to both of them as 'Aniki' or 'Older Aniki'. ...Casting that aside...

"Oh see it's like this... Hayate acting all brotherly then..." Madoka imagines...

"Hmm..." ...The other two imagine as well...

Imagination...

"Ora, Springfield, here's the deal, if you want to score to a lady you have to shoot her got it!" _Bang! _...Much to perhaps to sweatdropping... Hayate is like a gangster or yakuza in their imagination that he's pretending that he has gone and shows it to Negi with the "Konoka target" in front...

"Oh I see... Ja, I'll be sure shoot her! Ha ha!"

"Sou dau... Ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha!" ...Both laugh evily then...

End of Imagination...

"Huaaahhh-!" ...All three screamed in terror of that... sort to speak.

"Hm?" Hayate and Chamo, again, heard them. "...Did you hear that?"

"Ah... Same as you Older Aniki..."

"T-Then, he's bad influence for Negi-kun!" Madoka said.

"R-Right, we better keep him away from him!"

"Uh but... Didn't we just heard about Hayate's story a while earlier..." Sakurako reminded the dramatic story in a way...

"Oh... right, forgot about that..." Misa said.

"Well anyway..." They all look again at Hayate, with Chamo not being able to be seen due to the alley wall blocking him... and their sight of him... "From what I have observed so far..."

"Uh... you've been 'observing'...?" Madoka asked sweatdropping, among the three of them, Sakurako is perhaps the most attentive in cheerleading other than academics, so her being observative is quite surprising...

"Ah... From what I've seen... Hayate is kinda like Negi-kun... Sweet, gentle and cute~... and way to bishounen... but he's kinda cute in a way."

"Hm... I guess you're right but..."

"Uh... O-Open up... ah... K-Konoka-san..." ...Now it's Negi's turn... to feed that is...

"Guaaawwhh-!" All three jump in surprise as they turn their attention back to Negi and Konoka... then...

"Ooh, strike up Aniki!" Chamo said steaming, as usual, from excitement...

"...Ha ha..." ...And Hayate could only sweat drop as he observe what will transpire then...

"Ah, Hayata-kun!"

"...!" ...So much for hiding... Here comes the trio! "Guh...! S-Segawa-san...! A... Asakaze-san...! I-"

"Quick, grab him! Don't let him get away!" Risa said.

"Right!" Izumi said.

"Oblidge." Miki simply said as they approach him then...

"W-Wait, Springfield is...! Huh?" ...He is about to be grabbed... well actually, he's already been grabbed... then turning to Negi and Konoka...

"Huh...? Hey, isn't that...? Konoe-san...? The dean's grand...?" Risa asked then...

"Hey, stop right there~~~~!" ...Sakurako said running in, strangely enough, in a police officer's costume then...!

_Bonk! _"Gyaahh...!" "Ahhh~!" ...Both Negi and Konoka are knocked down... causing the ice cream cone to drop...

"Wa...! Springfield...!" Hayate said attending to his help then...

"Ah, Hayata-kun!" The other three follow, followed by Chamo then...

"Yosh, your turn!" ...Misa said signalling Madoka. ...Both are wearing police costumes like Sakurako which...

"Hey... Where did you get these costumes!" Madoka asked. Misa has a bag that is full of costumes...

"Ah, don't worry, don't worry, now go!" ...Both of them rush to the scene, with her draggin Madoka then...

"W-Waah~! Wait a minute...!"

"Ah, Negi-kun..." ...Some of the ice cream have been poured on Konoka... If Setsuna were here... Nah, she's not so...

"Ah, Konoka-san...!" Negi is about to attend to her but... _...Stomp! _"Wyaah-!" ...The ice cream cone got stepped on by...

"Yaah! My shoes! It's messed up!" ...Misa, disguised as a police officer... then...

"Hey! What's your problem punk!" ...Madoka snuffs at Negi... which is quite awkward then... "Do you have a problem about keeping the streets clean! That payment for dirting up the street would be 1,000,000 yen! You want to pay now?"

"Wa... Wa... I... I'm sorry I..." ...Negi is sobbing... He is a ten year old boy after all...

"S-Springfield...!" ...Here comes "big brother"...

"H-Hayata-kun...!" Izumi and the other two follow then...

"Negi-kun..." Konoka tries to stand up but...

"Or if you want... I'll take your girlfriend here instead!" ...Madoka runs up behind Konoka then...

"Ah..." ...Both Hayate and the trio are bewildered by that "girlfriend" thing then... "S... Springfield...? You're on a...?" Hayate asked unfinished...

"A date...?" Risa finished his question... sort the least...

"Konoka-san... Wa... Ah... Ahh...!" ...He is about to sneeze... then...! "Achoo!" _WHOOOSH!_

"Whoa!" ...A strong wind engulfs the area, causing the trio to hold their skirts tight for privacy, sort to speak, and Hayate averting his eyes from the wind.

"Ahh!"

"What's this...?"

"Tornado...!"

"Ugh... S... Springfield...!" ..._Whoosh...! _...The wind stop revealing...

_Pit! _...Madoka's pants drop... "Guh...!"

"Arck...!" ...Hayate felt rather embarrassed...

"Guh...!" ...And so is "little brother"...

"Eh...?"

"Huh...?" ...Konoka and the trio realized it's Madoka... Their classmate...

"..."

"...How cute... pan... ties..." ...Negi said stutteringly... then...

_Toink! _...Hayate fell down along with the trio due to him breaking the silence in an awkward way... "Uh... Springfield... that's not the way you react in this kind of situation..."

"Yeah...~" ...Risa said.

"Ge... Noooo-!" ...Madoka screamed in embarrassment.

A while later...

"Taka... What do you think you're doing...?" Misa asked. She and her other two friends decided to hide away for a while from the pairs and the trio and Hayate...

"But~" ...Sakurako pouts cutely but...

"No buts... See?" ...They peek at the pairs... Negi and Konoka...

"You saved me Negi-kun! You beat him in one blow!"

"Eh...? Uh... no, that's not what I meant..." ...Konoka by the way, as naive, a little anyway, as she is... didn't realized that it was Madoka, the "officer" earlier that is...

"Negi-kun, you tried to save me right?" She leans in closer to his face...

"Moo, good going Anik-! Mnngghh..."

"Shh!" ...Hayate covers Chamo's mouth again... so that the trio, his friends now, cannot hear him and that they do not get exposed to magic...

"So, you're here for Negi-kun's sake? Taka, you could have told us... We thought you didn't want to be with us." Risa said to him.

"Uh well... I couldn't just ignore a... well..." ...A fellow male student to an all-girls school...

"Well, looks like they're getting along!" ...Izumi said referring to the two, Negi and Konoka.

"Hm? Haha... Negi-kun, your face..." Konoka said... There's a small part of a cream on Negi's right cheek...

"Eh? W... What is it...?"

"There's a cream on..." ...She grabs both cheeks then...

"Eh?"

"Heehee..." ..._lick. _...How bold...

...Negi blushes from that explicit action... sort to speak. "Gyaahhh-! Waahh...! Guaahh!"

"There it's gone."

"Wow, what a lucky boy." Risa said.

"Ha ha." To which Hayate laugh.

"Ha ha, that's Konoka for you, always active..." Izumi said.

"Do you guys know her?"

"Hm, we hang out with them along with Sasaki-san and Yuechi heehee."

"...? Yue...?" ...Hayate checks the class roster... There... is a... "Ayase Yue... A member of the library expedition club... Huh..." ...Same as Nodoka... alongside them is... "...Haruna Saotome... Hm, I think I've seen her before..." ...During the blood party that is... when she was zombified along with the rest of their classmates with the exception of a few...

"Ah, Konoka's grandfather is always kind to her so..." ...Turning back to the pairs...

"Your cheek was delicious~" Konoka said seductively...

"Eh? B-But... Ehhh..."

"Waah! Aniki! Guanngghh-!" ...Chamo got silenced by Chamo again which...

"Hm? Did you say something Hayata-kun?" ...Izumi and her friends heard it a bit so...

"Oh uh... Hooray for Springfield!" ...He said trying to sound cheerful... which...

"Hm, yeah I guess so..." ...Success...

"Ha ha..." He laughs then turns to Chamo. "Hey... Keep it down will you? You're gonna put me and Springfield on a tight spot..."

"Right, right... sorry."

"So, Negi-kun, would you like to-"

_Vroom... _A black limousine drives by... and parked beside them... _Keplunk. _"Konoka-ojou-sama." ...An ESP comes out... "It's time for the meeting."

"Eh? Meeting?" Negi asked.

"Oh... right... _Sigh... _Ojii-chan can't wait huh... _Sigh... _He's so worriesome. Gomen Negi-kun, but will take these with you back home?" She hands him the plastic bags where they put all what they purchase. ...For the damage that is... When they had... *** back home... at the reserved dorm of the six of them, Negi, Konoka, Asuna, Nagi, Maria and Hayate.

"Oh okay... Ja, take care."

"Ah." Konoka enters the limou then...

"Oh, it's over..." Izumi said disappointed...

"Ah... Geez, so much for spending time on this "dramatic date"..." Risa said disappointed as well.

Hayate sweat drops however. "Ah no... It's... too early anyway and... Huh?" ...It is then that Hayate sensed a wicked aura around... then... "Was that...?" ...Turning to that ESP...

"...Hm?" ...Negi senses it as well then...

"...Ge."

"...?" ...He could have sworn that he, as the driver, smirks then... _Sharp! _"...!" ...The image of Narukami comes... revealing...

"..." '...Grrroooaarr.' ...The driver to be...

"...!" ...A demon in disguised...

"Oh well, let's go..." Izumi and the rest are about to leave but then... _Whoosh! _Hayate jumps forward then..."Huh? Hayata-kun?"

"Oh well..." Negi turns around but... _Fear not the deceiptions! _"...Huh?" ...Narukami's voice echoed... then... _Save her! She will be killed if you abandonned her! That demon preys on the beauty of females... save her, with the striking thunder coming to your aid...! Prove this, and you shall have thy undying loyalty! _...On that...

"Springfield!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Aniki!" ...Chamo emerged out of Hayate's shirt then...

"Huh? Chamo-kun? Ayasaki-" _Vroom...! _...The limousine left... with the driver smirking being reflected on the car's windows... "Konoka-san!"

"Springfield!"

"Huh? Hey, look." Sakurako said. They, she and her cheerleader friends, took off the costumes, police officer costumes, much to Madoka's relief since she doesn't wish to relieve the embarrassing moment earlier by just looking at those costumes... or at police officers...

"What is it?" They turn to Sakurako's direction then...

"...It's Ayasaki and Negi-kun... Konoka just... Huh?" ...The limousine is about to drive away... "...Say..." ...Madoka remembers something important...

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" Misa asked which...

"Well..."

"We can't let them get away!" Negi said with determination after confirming something... that driver is a demon in disguise!

"Ah, let's... Huh?" ...Hayate checks for a nearby ride and... ...He spots a bicycle... "...This is gonna be rough so..." ...He clunches his fist... "Let's go...!" ...He grabs Springfield and gives him a piggy back ride along with Chamo then...! What Madoka was about to say is that Konoe-san, as in the dean or Konoka's grandfather has already dismissed the meeting so that imposter demon is lying to which she realized and told her friends then...!

"Huh? Then... Who's that-" Misa asked for the driver's identity then...

"Let's go, Springfield!" Hayate said then...

"Eh?" The cheerleaders...

"Huh?" ...And so are the trio watch with interest then...

"Ah, let's go save Konoka-san!" _Vroom...! Ablaaze! _

"Wah!"

"Whoa!" Both parties are stunned at the velocity that Hayate is excelarating on the bicycle that is almost like a rocket launching... sort to speak. Then...

...Meanwhile... At Konoka...

"Say, when exactly is the meeting going to start? I thought..." Konoka asked the driver which...

"Heh..." He smirks... "Oh there is no meeting..."

"Hm?" ...How naive... Now...

"You shall accompany-" _Boom! _"Huh?" ...Hayate fired a fireball to the left window and it surprised the driver... and Konoka.

"Huh?"

"What the...?" The driver, demon, checks where it comes from then...

_...Ablaaze! Vroom! _"Hey, demon! Get back here!" ...It's Hayate and Negi on a bicycle that is almost a motorcycle due to the speed... There is a magic at work by the way... and that is... ...Love... Love will make some things feasable... and make some things that they say it's impossible... but it can be made possiiiibbbllleee-!

"Whoa!"

"Wow!" The surrounding people were impressed by the two then...!

"Konoka-san!" Negi stands on Hayate's back then...! ...That is dangerous feat considering his age, but he has no problem so due... _Rooaarr! _The image of Narukami appears on his mind, simplifying that he's aiding him then... **(Note: Just like FF8, when one has equipped a GF, their status are boost, the same can be said about Negi and Hayate as they sort of become godlike due to their esper... Oh, and since Negi mostly used lightning... he is of the thunder god.)**

"...Grrgghh!" ...Hayate is excalarating more speed with Ra's image on his mind, giving him strength as well... The flames that were being produced on the roadway are that of Ra... not of velocity... which means... they cannot destroy the road... only give attraction as Ra's flames only consumes evil, not objects... unless they have negative energies that is...

"Grrk!" ...Seeing that they are being pursued, the driver speeds up to no avail as... "Gyah!" ...Hayate eventually, catched up to him... on the window that is.

"Negi-kun! What are you-?" The naive, Konoka, asked then...

"Konoka-san! I'll save you!" ...At then...! 

"Grooaarr! I don't think so...! I won't let you get this girl!" ...The demon reveals its true color... seeing that...

"Gyaahh-!" ...Konoka is frightened by it!

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _...It spit fire on the road, setting it on fire, though only a small portion... which attract some people, as the limousine and Hayate and Negi still keep on going along the road, thank God, there are no cars on the way as there might be an accident if there are any obstacles on the road...!

"Wahh...!" The surrounding people make sure that they don't get on the road unless they have a death wish... sort to speak.

"What the hell...?" One civilian said.

"Grooaarr!" _Ablazze...! Boom! _...The chase continues as the demon continue spitting fire with Negi and Hayate dodging it. Oh, the demon is a skeleton-type, in which he is like a human without any organs or skin... sort the least.

"Ha! Konoka-san! Hiyaa!" _Shoock! Boom! _

"Ugh!" ...Konoka is taken by the impact of the attack... Negi didn't attacked the limousine, but the road as to stop it... but that may be risky.

"Springfield! Don't attack yet, you might endanger Konoka-san." Hayate "big brother" adviced as he continues pedalling in a god-like speed thanks to Ra's attributes, in a way...

"Tch... Okay..." _Vroom...! _...The chase continue to the outskirts which...

_Whoosh...! _Izumi, along with her friends, on an helicopter, which Miki ordered one, much to their awkwardness, watch the "dramatic rescue scene" unfolds from above. "Hayata-kun!"

"This is getting serious..." ...Izumi and Risa said, with Risa holding a video camera as to make a movie of this...

"...Get a little closer." Miki said to the pilot.

"Hai!" ...He does so and... _Whoosh...! _

"They're heading for the bridge!" Izumi said...

Back to the chase...

_Vroom...! _"Where the hell is this guy going...?" Hayate asked then...

"I don't know! But wherever it is, you can't let Konoka-ojou-chan be taken there!" Chamo adviced the two.

"Right...!" The two swear and vow on that... Then...

"Alright... Here goes..." ...Negi stands up again... Then...

"Negi-kun...!" Konoka watches from the back of the limousine then...!

"Grooaarr!" The demon tries to manuever output them then...!

"Hiyaa!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!" Narukami! _Chaarrge...! Shock! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon lost control...!

"Waah...!" Konoka is in danger...!

"Konoka-san!" _Whoosh...! _He just did what adults do...

"O-Oi! Springfield...!" ...He jumps to the limousine! 

"Aniki! Way to go!"

...Hayate sweat drops at Chamo's cheering. "That was dangerous!"

_Stomp! _"Grooaarruuh?" ...The driver, demon, checks above the car... limousine that is... Negi is hanging from the roof... "Grooaarr!" _Vroommm...! _He speeds up while Hayate stops for a while to catch his breath.

"*Huff* Ah..."

"Oi, Older Aniki! You can't give up now...!"

"*Huff* I haven't given up yet... Hiyaa!" _Vroom...! _He continues peddalliing in an amazing accelaration then...!

"Woo, go Hayata-kun!" Risa said taking film on this development.

"Um... Are you gonna release that to the public...?" Izumi asked sweat dropping.

"Of course not, this is for our project for Mcdowell-san..." She refers to their debts to the vampire for they are sort of like "associates" for her, as she is also the one allowing them to inherit some money... though it's not for free, as she sometimes forced them to wear maid outfits and work on her magnificient, sort to speak, mansion back at Mahora Academy' campus...

"Oh that..."

"Focus about that earlier... look..." Miki said pointing down... then...

"Hm?" Both turn to it...

"Hm?" ...And so did the pilot which... _Whoosh...! _

"Here I go...!" _Skaawwkkk-! _Ra's voice then... "Hiyaaahh!" _Ablaazee...! WHOOOSHH! _ ...In a god-like speed, Hayate accelarates!

"Whoa! I'm so getting this!" Risa keeps her camera focus on the boy... this may come in handy in some way...

"Go Hayata-kun!" Izumi cheered then...

"Hmph, not bad, for a romeo..." Miki commented to which the pilot sweat drops... this is a private helicopter that is own by their rich family in which he is asked to drive... which drives him nuts sometimes since he doesn't like the company of snobbish girls... sort to speak.

"Hiyaa!" _Vroom...!___...Back to Hayate...

"Yeahhh-! Now that's morel like it Older Anikiii-!" Chamo said sort of getting blown away by the air as they passed by the long road that leads to mount Fuji... sort the least as there are mostly river and a long bridge on the way... up ahead.

...Back to Negi... "Negi-kun!" Konoka tries to reach the young mage on the roof while...

"Ugh... Grr...!" 'This is bad... If I'm not careful, I might be resulted to the hospital... or else, I'll die!' ...He might even die if he lets go of his grasping to the roof.

"Grooaarr! Foolish boy! I'm gonna kill you! We're about to make a curve turn to this long high way!" The demon mocks but...

"Ugh...! Y-Yeah...? Well...!" ...Oh yeah? Well...! _Stomp! _

"Huh?" ...To his surprise, and that of Konoka, Negi jumped upfront then...

"Uggrrhh-!" _Krreeeetttcchgghhtt...! _...The side of the car is bent... causing it to...

"Grooaaarrr! I'm loosing control!" The demon said as the car is about to turn upside down due to the left part being battered and due to the velocity making it turn left then... They reach the part of the highway where there is no railing... and there is a huge lake on the side...

"Ah..." Not that Konoka minds the beauitful view of the sunset... her situation is dangerous right now, which is why she couldn't enjoy it...

_Keplunk... _...Somehow, Negi managed to climbed to the sides and open the door back to the left... "Konoka-san, you best jump from here!"

"Eh?" ...Now that's a scary suggestion... Then... "B-But..." She's scared... she's a girl after all...

"Daijobou, there's a lake so you won't get hurt."

"Eh?"

"Sa, good luck!" He returns to the front thanks to his staff that flies then...

"Huh?" Konoka witness that magical phenomenon then... "Negi-kun, you're..." _Tttsssrrrkkkeeedd...! _The car is going upside down...! "Gyaahh!" Not taking the risk, she... "Wah!" _Whoosh...! _...She jumps! ..._Splaaash! _...And she lands on the lake, it's not deep, but it's so dark, that it will give you the expression that it is deep so... _Splash! _"Uwa!" ...She emerged then... "Negi-kun!"

As for Negi... _Vrooommm-! _"Foolish boy! You're gonna kill both of us!"

"At least I'll get rid of you!" _Tsssbbbddeerrkkk! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Now... Crashing time...!

"Whoa, hey look!" Izumi, from the helicopter points at the danger zone then... "The car!"

"Springfield...!" Risa said then... She points the camer there... This is like live news which caused Izumi to sweat drop... The awkwardness can wait later however as...

_Ttrrrkkkbbeedd! _"Grooaaarr!" "Aawwhh-!" _..._Here comes... _BOOOOMMM-! _...The car crashed on the nearby forest and it crashed on a large boulder that destroyed the limousine...!

"Wa...!" _Vroomm...! _Hayate managed to catch up but... _Trkk... _"Eh?" ...A creeking sound is heard then... ..._Stkt! Ablaaze! _"Wahh...!" ...The tire is out!

"Waahh-! Older Aniki, we're in trouble!" ...The bicycle... as in a fast bike that is being pedalled by Hayate is about to crash as well!

"I know...!" _Vroommm...! _He has to land near the danger zone...!

"Ah, Hayata-kun!" Izumi saw this as well from above. And Risa point the camera at the latter... Hayate that is...

"Here goes...!" _Ablaaze...! Vroomm...! Trrkk...! _

"Ah, Ayasaki-kun!" Konoka, who is drenched by the water in the lake, witness him about to crash then...

_...BOOOMMM-! _...And that was the last flight... sort to speak. Hayate crashed on where the limousine crashed... "Hayata-kun!" "Hayata!" The trio exclaimed from above.

"Oh boy..." Risa keeps her camera on the scene as in to get evidence... though not really evidence...

"Negi-kun...! Ayasaki-kun...!" ...Konoka rushes to the crash site but... "Huh?" _Ablaaze...! _None of the "victims" of this "traffic accident" are present... "Negi... kun..."

_Whoosh...! _...The helicopter flies over head... "Hayata... kun..." Izumi stuttered sadly... all the while...

...Back at the highway...

_...Cycle... cycle... _"Hey, hurry up Madoka!"

"Grk... I'm trying! We're just using a bicycle you know...!" ...The cheerleaders are catching up... but they are slow as they are all together on a bike... and they're moving like turtles... sort to speak.

"Moo~ We won't be able to watch that dramatic rescue of Konoka..." Sakurako pouts...

"Uh no, we..." ...Since that was dangerous, Misa does not consider it a 'dramatic scene' and sweat drops.

...Back to Negi and Hayate...

..."Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash! Whoosh...! Clash! _...Both are battling the demon then...

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! _Hayate battles with the rapier he got from Athena the other night and Negi battles with his staff like a sword then...

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! _

"Grooaarr! Stay out of my way!" _Claash...! _The demon pushed them away then... _Tap, tap...! _He runs ahead to the forest deep...

"Hm!" ...Both Negi and Hayate nod on each other and run after him... _Tap, tap...! _

_Tap, tap..! _"Grooaarr!" The demon turns around to see them aftering him... "Grooaarr! You're gonna pay for chasing me...! Now, diee-!" _Flash...! _...He merges with a giant plant on a nearby area then... "Groooaarr!" ...It came to live with him being its "brain" as in a way it can take "conciousness"...

"Ah..." ...Both Negi and Hayate stand in front of it.

"For interrupting my dinner... I shall kill you both! Grooaarr!" ...By "dinner" it refers to Konoka then...

"You're the one who will pay for endangering Konoka-san's life!" Negi vowed with his staff in front then...!

"Ah... Prepare to die! You demon!"

"You Akuma!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _Both rush forward then...! _Clash! Clash! Clash...! Slice, slice...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Both managed to cut off some parts of it, while keeping their distance for safety...

"Ra!" _Flash! Skaawwkk-! Ablazze...! Boom! _Hayate fires a fireball!

"Grooaarr!"

"Narukami!" _Flash...! Chaargee... Rooaarr! Shoock! Boomm-! _

"Huh?" ...The attacks were heard by Konoka somewhere far then... "Was that... Negi-kun!" She rushes to the source then...!

Back to the two... They defeated the demon... "*Huff* *Huff* Ah. It's over." Hayate said.

"Ah... Hopefully not many people will wonder about this..."

"That is to be expected... they'll probably think that this is a movie scene or something." Chamo, who is Negi's left shoulder, said.

"Eh? Why's that?" The latter asked.

"Yeah, with all those crazy events back there, anyone would probably think that this is a magical phenomenon." Hayate said.

"Oh that is because..."

Flashback...

"Hey, what happened!" Misa asked. She and the other two cheerleaders were in awe of what transpired after the chase begun...

"I... I don't know! It seems Konoka has been...!" ...Kignapped.

"Oi, ojou-chans!" ...Chamo appeared before them after using a teleportation stone of "checkpoint" as to go back where he teleported... that is from Hayate's right shoulder.

"Eh? What the...?" ...They are bewildered at his capability... to speak... a talking ermine...

End of flashback...

...Negi and Hayate stare at the ermine latter with sweat drops and awkward expressions... "You... told them that this was a camera scene or something...?"

"Uh no, I merely asked them to tell the surrounding people to tell them as such for Aniki', and that of you Older Aniki, secret of magicians." Chamo said. ...To Hayate that is.

"Oh..."

"Is that so...?" Negi said then...

"It's that true...?" A voice said...

"Huh?" Turning to that voice... "Konoka-san!" ...Yup, it's her, she's still drenched from the lake so...

"Negi-kun... Ayasaki-kun... you guys are... magicians...?"

"Eh? Uh..." ...Both turn to each other... Hayate and Negi that is, for a decision then... "Uh well..."

...A while later...

"Ah... I see... So you're helping Negi-kun with his training." Konoka said coming to an understanding. "Hehe... And I thought the blood party the other night was just a show, ha ha!"

...Both sweat drops at that... "Uh... no, that was a fierce battle for our lives..." Hayate explained...

"Ah sou dau..." And Negi confirms it... Now Chamo won't have to hide from the residents of their reserved room.

"Ah... I see, I see...~" Konoka said nodding... childishly.

"Ah, Hayata-kun!"

"Hm?" Turning to those voices... it's the trio.

"*Huff* *huff*, Hayata-kun, daijobou?" Izumi asked as he tended to Hayate... he has a few burns and bruises due to the crash earlier, and so is Negi.

"You guys took a serious blow there, and I got it all in camera." Risa said showing the camera she used to record the whole 'drama scene' much to Miki's sweat dropping...

"...Right, and our chopper is there..." She said then...

"Konoka!"

"Hm? Ah, ojii-chan!" ...Yup, it's Konoemon... who came to check on his granddaughter... how sweet.

"Konoka, daijobou? I'm sorry I let you get kignapped." He said as he proceeds to hug her.

"Ah, no, it's okay, Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun saved me." She said waving at the two rescuers.

"Oh is that so?"

...Later... at the forest... norther part. ...Hayate and Izumi are walking down a different path as the others went to check where the crash-site is and where Negi and Konoka are answering some questions for the media, though not all of it is reveal, since there is little point in telling information that is related to magic. "You were brave there Hayata-kun. Just like... Just like..." Again... the flashback of a certain boy came to her... which exactly resembles him... though due to perhaps embarrassment, she does not acknowledge so... but... With everything that has happened... which are all extraordinary, she feels like this is the right time... so... "..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Oh uh, nothing! Ha ha! You were really cool back there Hayata-kun!" ...She said looking away blushing... but then she becomes sad. "Ne... Hayata-kun..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"When you rescued Konoka-san earlier... what did you do that for...? You could have died..."

"...Hm, I do that all the time."

"Eh?" ...That's right... Hayate, at times, may seem good for nothing except errands, but when it comes to helping people, he is the most dependable in his schoolmates, he often solve other people's problems before his, that and some other attractive personality traits of him.

"Even if I'll get hurt..." ...Well, actually, his pain is being shared by Ra, as in when Hayate suffers, so does Ra... thus, the light blessed those who embraced it... like an eternal bond in which one's experience will be felt by both... lessenning the burden, and allowing the bearer of pain to move on, without feeling any grudge as the pain was shared by Truth or Love itself... Love is like a haven in which one can rest and heal themselves... Like Hayate taking his pain... or rather, the light taking his pain away as it will not serve him for future times... like the ones he beard from Hinagiku and Athena the other night... he endured the pain they have inflicted on him, and thus... the light saw fit to heal him and take and share all those negativity with him to lessen the burden or perhaps none at all... Be washed away by the light... negativity... "Well, I'll just bear with it I guess... ha ha... But... Daijobou..."

"Hm?" ...Here comes the Romeo lines... sort to speak.

"Just by seeing those who I saved are safe... are enough to rejuvenate my spirit and wounds Segawa-san." ...He said smiling warmly at her...

"..." ...Which causes her to blush madly... 'This guy... He's... really awesome... He and Negi-kun have no problem of risking their lives for others... Is that... the power of...?' ...The power of the light... and Love... How beautiful and strong... "Hm." Izumi smiles sweetly at that thought then... "Hayata-kun." She called out then...

"Hm?" Just as he turns around... _Chu. _"...!" ...He got kissed... on the lips. "..."

"..." _Chu. _She broke off the kiss then run off blushing. "Ja, see you tomorrow at class, Hayata-kun!" _Tap, tap...! _"Hm!" ...She left running blushing in a similar way Hinagiku gave Hayate as kiss then run off happily...

"...Se...gawa...-san..." _Flash! _"Huh?" ...A card appears on his right palm... "This is...?" ...There's an image of Izumi in there... She seems like... a gymnastic in this... like... a performer... it seems... ...or to be more precise, she's a maid here with a gymnastic rod that seems to be like a magical staff. "How did this...?" Hayate looks thoroughly on the card.

"Oi, Older Aniki." Chamo climbs up to his left shoulder. "Hm? Hey, is that..." ...He recognized the card then... "Waah...! It's a pactio card!"

"Huh? Pactio...?"

"Hm, it's like this Older Aniki, remember that prohibitional contract that me and Aniki talked to you about?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"Well, that's exactly what happened, you got a pactio partner and got powered up at the same time!"

"Eh? Really? But..." _Flash! _"...Huh?" _Skaawwkk...! _...An image of Ra appears and... _Skaawwkk...! _...He appeared to have grown white angel wings, making him more powerful in the process... _Flash...! _Then he returns to Hayate's psyche. "...Yeah... I guess... I have become powerful of sorts..."

"Hm. Now then, Aniki should be done with the interview soon, so let's go."

"Hai..." _Tap, tap... _He took his leave as well along with the ermine.

...All the while...

"Wow, today has been super fun~" Konoka is walking alongside Negi.

"Ah well..."

"Hm? What is it...?"

"...About those things that we bought..."

"...? What is it?"

"I... ...I lost them..." ...He said crying.

"Eh?"

"When we begun chasing that limou, I sort of dropped them and went after to rescue you... so I completely forgot about it..."

"Oh... Well, that's okay. Ojii-chan has a lot of papers back at home, so it should be just a cinch, hehe~" ...By "papers", she means money... Yup, her family has a lot money... needless to say that they are fortunious...

"I... see... Well, thank goodness."

"Ah. ...Ne, Negi-kun..."

"Hm? What is it...?"

"..." ...She smiles warmly and blushingly at the young mage... "You were cool back there."

"Eh?"

"I mean... No one has ever done that thing for me... risking their lives to save me... You and Ayasaki-kun... You were brave, I didn't think you had it in you."

"..." ...Negi blushes at that comment. "Uh well... Ha ha... I guess... I couldn't just let you suffer something like that." He returns the smile with his own.

"Hm, sou dau ne. Hm..." ...She didn't bother to avert her eyes on the little boy so... "Ne, Negi-kun..."

"Hm? Nani?" ...Just like "big brother"... _Chu. _"...!" ...He got kissed on the cheek... right cheek to be precise.

"Hehe~"

"Wa... Waah~ Konoka-san...!"

"Ha ha, that's my appreciation for you~"

"Oi, Konoka!" Konoemon from afar calls out.

"Ah, coming Ojii-chan!" ...She is about to run off... but then... she leans on to Negi's ear... "Hey, let's have fun for tonight, I'll show you something fun okay~?" She winks at him at that then runs off...

"Uh..." ...Negi is left rather bewildered at that...

...Later that night, back at Mahora Academy... at the "reserved" room of the six, Negi, Hayate, Asuna, Nagi, Maria and Konoka, who is still outside... well actually... Negi is the only one here, as Nagi and Maria went back to the Sanzenin state to talk with the head of the family, Mikado Sanzenin, and Asuna... well... She's still outside for unknown reason, and Hayate... He's been asked to come to the Tennouso Residence around here... There is also the Mcdowell residence around here... both are own by both Athena and Evangeline, and they sometimes hold a tea conversation there to discuss... certain things, like the one they orchestrated a "blood-party" the other night... But, that aside...

"_SIgh... _What a day..." ...Negi comes with the stuff that he and Konoka bought earlier... He managed to pick it off thanks to the cheerleader earlier...

Flashback...

_...Cycle... cycle... _"_Sigh. _We never made it..." Misa said. ...Yup, they're still in the highway and they find the events, extraordinary events, missed as they never made it there... and they come to pick up the stuff that Negi dropped a while earlier. ...They just used a slow bike to get to the scenes, but never made it... They are all riding it, which makes it look like their velocity is slow as a turtle... sort to speak. Then... "Oh well, I guess we should return this to Negi-kun..." Yup, Misa is the one holding the stuff...

End of flashback...

"Those guys really went all out to give this to me... I guess I should repay them back." Negi said holding the stuff, then lays it on the desk. ...Chamo is already asleep inside the closet, where he prepared a very small futon for himself, and went to sleep. "I guess I should go to bed too." ...Hayate by the way, has been called to come to the Tennousou Residents by none other than... well, from the name of the residence itself... Tennousou. ...Athena Tennouso, with the reasons unknown to him as... Well, getting to that later... as for now... "_Yaawwnn... _I'm pretty worn out with today's events, I'll go to bed now." ...He lies on the first bed of the double-deck bed, supposively, Asuna will be sleeping in this spot but she was asked to accompany Nagi and Maria to the Sanzenin state. ...She's sort of a bodyguard for the spoiled brat, as she put it... Then... "_Yawwnn... _Oyasumi..." He turns off the light then convers himself with the blanket then... "zzz...zzz." ...He immediately fell asleep due to stress to tonight and today's events... Then...

...A while later...

"zzz... Mmnngg... Huh...?" ...Negi wakes up in the middle of his sleep due to something... soft, it seems. "Huh...?" ...He groggily opens his eyes to see... "...Hm? ...Huh?" ...In just beside him on the bed is...

"Heehee~" ...Konoka... without any clothes... just bra and panties...

"...Ah... Huh...? ..." ...After putting put the information about the surroundings... "...Gyah... GYAAAHHH-!" ...He jumped off from his bed and bumped his head on the upper bed of the double-deck bed and fell on the floor.

"Ora, Negi-kun~"

"Wahh-! K-Konoka-san...! Why are you...! Why are you wearing like that!" He said with an accusing finger... sort to speak.

"Oh this? I decided that this will be my pajamas for tonight~ Heehee~"

"Ah..." ...He's just in awe as his jaw is wide open... "Ah... T-Then... Please..."

"Sa, Negi-kun, let's sleep together for tonight." She proceeds to grab and cuddle him... Which embarrassed him that his face comes in contact with the "soft spots"...

"Gyaaahh-!"

"zzz... zzz..." ...If Chamo is awake right now, he probably... _Gyaaaahhhh! _With steam on his nose... But, that aside.

"Asuna won't be here for tonight, and so is Nagi-chan and Maria-san, so let's sleep together~!"

"Waaahh...!"

"Ha ha!" ...And they had "fun"... sort to speak... The night continues... And the two of them lay on the first bed of the double side bed... With Negi having a hard time sleeping... Well, he's been with his 'Onee-chan' as he put it, Nekane-nee-chan who he has been provided with a lot of sibling like care... Just like this, he has slept with her... except the girl with him right now, is quite naked, with the bras and panties left... sort to speak... since he's quite hold enough, for his hormones to respond to this kind of situation, he finds it hard to sleep... As for "big brother"... Hayate that is...

...At the lobby building...

..._Mop... Mop!_ "Whew, I'm done..." ...He's doing his part time as a janitor and finished his shift...

A while later...

"Hai, arigatou." He received his paycheck for his job.

"Ah, come again, Ayasaki-san." 

"Hai..." ...He proceeded to leave the building... then... "Oh right, I better get to A-tan, Oh, I mean Tennouso-san's place!" ...He remembered he got an invitation of sort to come to the Tennouso residence tonight, and he remembers to not address the resident there, the important resident actually, as Machina also lives there... as her butler that is... He takes note not to address her as "A-tan" as the nickname he gave her the other night... Without her permission sort the least... then...

...All the while, back at the "reserved"... and sort of "private" room at the moment...

"..." _Chu. _...Konoka proceeded to kiss Negi... on the lips this time, as he finally able to sleep after all the hormones beating of his life... sort to speak.

"Heehee." ...She then proceeded to sleep as well while cuddling him... Unknownts to her... _Flash! _...A pactio card appeared with her image on it...

End of Chapter 3

**Note: Well, that's it. Sorry if the last part is little bit... ecchi, as that is most of Negima is... Well anyway, the next will be sort of mirroring the Greece arc of Hng as Hayate will face... well... if some of you know the main antagonist of that arc... he will face just... "his majesty" as this is the clue word of his identity... who wish to turn everything into gold... and Machina... who will be sort of a minor antagonist in the next chapter... Well, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Crescent and Radiant**

**Chapter: 4 God vs the Devil... A showdown for the Angel of 'God'...!**

...At the gates of the Tennouso Residence...

"..." ...Hayate stands before the gate entrance... or exit at the same time... "..." ...He slowly opens the gates then proceed inside... slowly... then...

"So... You have come..." ...Then... there's Machina... the butler of this residence.

"Hm?"

"...Fortunately for you... I'm the one you have to meet... because... there's no way I'm gonna allow you to see Athena. You're hurting her anyway..." ...How childish... delusional fools will suffer their own delusions... as delusions themselves are darkness... and darkness has no allies... not even itself... it destroys... everything... and itself... which is... this make the darkness stupid... and Machina himself is stupid as far as Hayate, and even Athena, his mistress, could tell...

"...Huh? Isn't it "Too bad for you, I'm the one you're going to meet..."?" ...Correction of grammars... sort to speak.

"Hmph, whatever, the fact that you're the cause of Athena's sufferring... is the sole reason..." ...He enters into a fighting stance... Then... "Is why I totaly hate someone like you..."

"...Then... What are you gonna do?"

"Kill you of course."

"...And how exactly?" He sweat drops at that simple answer... "Then... If you do that... You might get arrested for murder..."

"No..." He smirks... "If it is a human who committed such thing, then it is a murder... but... If it's something that was done by a non-human would be not... right?" ...He smirks even more as he prepares for a fatal blow... then...

"Huh...?" ...Hayate remembers the time he turned into a snake... that was... surprising... even though he didn't paid attention to him before due to... well... love affairs... but, casting that aside...

"SSSRRRAAA-!" _STTRRRIIIKKKEEE-! CRAAAAAASH...! _

"Ugh...!" ...He landed a fatal blow on Hayate, instantly sending him on the boulder beside him...

...Meanwhile... at the room of Athena... that is a grand room with grand stuff...

"..." 'I wonder what's taking him so long...? I only asked him to come here to talk to him since...' ...Since apparently she has feelings for the guy... Hayate that is... She is lying on her bed comfortably but... 'I wonder what was that sound just now...' ...She stands up to see what's happenning outside through the window then... "Huh?" ...There's Machina... and a bloody Hayate on the ground... "...What... the... heck is that...?" ...Though she doesn't like the scene, but... she doesn't really know Hayate that much to the point that she doesn't care what happened to him... but... That doesn't mean there is no concern... for even in the darkness... there is light... that is waiting to emerge out its slumber... and emerged out of it with the power that has been dwelling withing... for now though...

Back to the two, Hayate and Machina...

"Ugh..." '...My conciousness is fading... Am I... going to die here...? Being taken over by the darkness... How pathetic of me...' ...He thought grimly as his consciousness is about to fade but... _...Thou is not thy fault... _...Then there's the voice of Ra... the Sun God... '...Huh?" _...Thy has compassion and kindness that surpasses even the mightiest weapon in the world... brute force means but nothing... Thy however... has the power that surpasses everything... kindness... compassion... selflessness... bravery... and naiviety... Thy is alright... Naive comes at first... even the children of light are naive at the darkness around them... but... over time... they will grow... and love each other... like you... Flaaashh... _

"Huh...?" ...Machina notices that the ground below Hayate's body is glowing... then it fades. "...What was that...?"

"Thy shall know this... Wickedness has a price of death... But the Sun... will give light and blessing to those that worship ware... Light is everything... as in the darkness itself... Thy know this by now..."

"..." ...No responds from Hayate as he is about to leave his body... but...

"Thy... shall..."

"Oh well... At least, he's gone... He won't have to burden Athena anymore." Machina is about to dispose of him but...

"Hm, how pitiful... being killed by my pathetic butler... Oh well... At least... He won't have to endure the negativity and darkness around the world... I don't want him... to experience... the same pain as I did..." ...Athena thought as she is about to give up on Hayate... but... ...Being able to experience to much negativity may be too much for one person... that is why there is light, as it is everywhere... Light is created through everything... person... buildings... and even the universe itself... though a corrupted version of it appear... that corrupted version has been known throughout aeons as darkness... deep in the darkness lies a light that has been plagued with negativity... when one has come to free it from the delusions around it... one can be deemed selfless and compassionate... comes through it is...

_Flash...! _"...Huh?" ...Immortality... Machina is about to toss Hayate out of the residence but... _Grab... _"Huh...?"

"..." ...Hayate opens his eyes and he grabbed his head... with his hand... "I have made it here... to meet a beautiful girl I wish to commune with... I won't be..."

"...?" ...Here goes... Immortality...

"Denied here by some delusional fool like you!" _STTTTRRRRIIIIKKKKEEEE-! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHHH-! _

"Ugh!"

"...!" ...Both Machina and Athena are surprised... Machina has been sent flying towards the building's wall and it got destroyed due to the impact... by Hayate's punch on the butler...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah..." _Ablazzee... Ablaaze! _...Ra's flames engulfs Hayate, healing him, as they are only hostile to those who are evil and delusional... as in those who clings to darkness... "You understand right...?"

"Ugh... Ugh...!" ...Machina stands up bloody, the same state that he has inflected on Hayate... Wickedness has a price... make no mistake about that... Though one can always consider the path to the light... which is much more brighter and happy...

"..." Athena watches with interest then... "Hayate..." ...To be able to survive her butler's attack, which she knows can instantly kill any normal human, is enough for her to be impressed by this 'romeo' as she put it... "..."

"Sa... I'll be allowed in right? Since there is no harm in me passing in." Hayate said as he is about to reach for the door's handle... which is two door, by the way, that is large... at about 12 height feet probably..

"Ugh... I won't let... I won't let you...!" _Whoosh...! _...Another childish attack... in which he intend to inflict the same blow earlier.. only to... _Block! _"...What!"

"..." ...His attack is blocked by Ra... in a form of him in his flames... _Skaawwkk... _It gives an angry expression of him as... "...Do you wish to feel 'Hell'...?" ...Hayate asked him that dreadful question...

"Huh...?" ...With that stupified face of his... Then...

"Normally I won't do this... but... Considering someone delusional as you... I suppose I can make an exception..." ...He said with a stern and serious expression then...

"...?" ...Again, with that stupefied face... And now... 'Hell'... has ...

"Skaawwkkk!" ...broken loose as... "Skaaawwwkkk-!" _Ablaaze... _Ra turns into his "phoenix mode" then... "SKaaaawwwkkk!" ..._Ablaaze...! Ablazzee! ..._Here goes... Ra flies towards the butler and... _BOOOOOOMMMM-! BOOOM! BOOOOM! Booom! Boom! Boom! _...Hundreds of searing flames have been sent of him like volcano rocks that has rain from the sky...

"Arrrrrrghhhh-!" ...He agonizes in pain... as there are many delusions or darkness on him... Ra's flames could not hurt anyone or anything unless they have a darkness inside them... this one however seems to be carrying a lot so... He got scorched... badly... though pain is never really necessary... It is necessary for those who are considered egotist as a painful lesson they will never forget... though of course... the pain can be shared by the light itself... then... "Aaaaarrghh...! AAARRRGGHHH-!" ...The scorching continues untill... _Ablaaze...! _...The flames clear out then... "Arrgh... Ugh... Ugh..."

"Hmph, now stay there..." Hayate simply said then... _Tap, tap... _

"Ugh... I... can't... let... you... Ugh." ...Couldn't bear the pain anymore... he collapse... "Ugh..." ...One smoke from the ashes, sort to speak, emerged out of his mouth...

All the while...

"..." Athena, who is watching from her room through a crystal ball... not the one in fortune telling camps, watched the whole scene takes place... She couldn't care for what happened to her butler since he frankly annoyed her at times... ...Turning to Hayate... "...Interesting. ...I wonder..."

"Grooaarr..." ...A 'God' appeared beside... or rather, behind Athena as she makes a dreadful expression... of terror as she is afraid of it...

"...Can he beat you...?" ...She secret wish for that... as...

"Grooaarr...!" _Waarp! _...The whole room is shrouded in darkness...

Back to Hayate...

"Sa te... I'll be leaving you there for a while." He said to the unconcious Machina on the ground... Well, actually, he is conscious as he does not wish for Hayate to enter... though at his condition right now, in which one describe that he has been through 'Hell' as he has been scorched and seered by the seering flames of light of Ra. Then...

"Ugh... Ugh..." ...No avail... In standing up that is...

Just as Hayate is about to leave... "Sa te..." _Flash... _The eyes of an unusual statue glows red... "Huh?" ...Hayate takes notice of that... then... "What the...?"

"Thy has enter the domain of 'God'... I shall punish thee..."

"...! Who... What the...?" He is taken by surprise at that demonic voice and he prepares himself for anything.

"Ware wa 'God' of this place... One might say that this entire castle is all over my influence... anything in it... will be turned gold... and so are you..." ...This castle... he means this resident of Athena... Since it almost resembles a castle of sorts... he refer to it as such... this... 'God'... "You... will suffer the wrath of King Midas!" _Waarpp...! _

"...!" ...Wave of darkness come out of the unusual statue then...

"Grooaarr..." ...Forming into monsters that almost resemble... "Grooaaarrr!" ...Demonic appearance with the appearance of small reptiles with black bodies... "Grooaarr!" ...They all seem hostile...

"W-What the!" _Skaawwkk-! Fear not the darkness... Ware wa light will protect thy! _...Ra's voice echoed in his mind. "...R-Right... Sa..."

"Grooaarr... Grooaarr!" ...They all attack!

"Hiyaa!" _Clash...! _...He battled them...

...All the while...

"Ah...!" ...Isumi woke up from her bed, beside her is her roommate and friend, Sakuya. "Ah..." ...She just sensed the presence of many demons and she concluded that someone... or something is within the vicinity of the place... which means trouble... "...This is bad. ...Hey, Sakuya."

"What...? What the heck...? It's still 2:00 in the morning... What is it that you wish...Huh?" ...Turning in front of them is...

"Grooaaarrr..."

"...We have a visitor..." Isumi said with a stern and serious face but...

"Eh? Visitor? But-"

"Grooaaarrr!" ...Indeed... their "visitor" as she put it, wish for them to rest... "Grooaarr!" ...For eternity!

"Whoa!" _Slice...! _...The bed has been sliced in half by the bladed demon with its arms being shaped like sharp axe blades... Both managed to jump out of their position on the bed on time... "Whoa... the bed..." Sakuya said pitying the bed for its state at the moment... "Why you..." She turns to the "killer" of it sort to speak...

"Hm!" _chant... chant... _Isumi prepares a spiritual spell attack then...

"Grooaarr!" ..._Swing...! Block! _

"I don't think so! Isumi, hurry up!" ...Sakuya blocked his blade with a broom with the "hilt" almost cut in half due to the sharpness of the blade so...

"*chant* *chant* Ah!" _Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon falls to the ground then dissolve...

"Whew, what was that?" Sakuya said.

"Hm... There seem to be a commotion outside..." ...Isumi remove the curtain on the windows and look through it.

"What is it?" Sakuya checks as well only to... "Huh?"

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" "Groaaaarrr!"

"Grooaaarrr!" ...The entire campus is filled with monsters... of different sorts...

"Uh..." Sakuya sweat drops at the predicament of the academy... "Uh... Is there some kind... costume party or something...?" ...What a nice substitute execuse for what's going on right now... that is probably a bio-hazard broking out, and turning most of the "residents" into malevolent residents... sort to speak. **(Note: A referrence of Resident Evil ha ha!)**

"No... I don't think they're here to celebrate..."

...Sakuya sweat drops... "...Like I already don't know that..." ...Just mincing through words...

...All the while... in a dojo...

"Hiya!" _Clash...! _

"Huaa...!" _Clash! _...Both the partners, and rivals, Hinagiku and Setsuna are sparring in the middle of the night as they sometimes made schedule for this... and the two of them often agree to spar as a way to resolve their competition of who is the strongest... and more cunning.

"*Huff* *Huff*. You've gone good..." Hinagiku comments as they lock on with their swords... wooden swords to be precise. Hinagiku lays aside her Shirosakura sword for a while as she will not use or require to in this battle. She almost mocks Setsuna with her words...

"Ah... *Huff*... You as well, did you find something worth protecting?" ...Setsuna mocks her as well then... _Claash...! _...Both broke off the lock and jump away from each other. "If you do, good for you, because for me, Ojou-sama is worth protecting!" _Whoosh...! Swing! Clash! _

"Ah... You do that, while I protect something precious to me!" ...Hinagiku counter back in words then... while they are on a lock on again... "Something... precious..." ...She remembers a very important event the other night... and a very important gift that she receives from the "precious person" she mentioned... and she blushes at that... That gift by the way, is on the side, as if watching... just the sight of it makes Hinagiku thinks he's watching... so... "Hm..." ...She smiles at that... She cannot lose... "I bow... To be with that person...!" _Clash! _...Both clashed... Love will give you strength... that no delusions can't stop or beat...

"Ah... *Huff*... I can see that you cannot intend to lose here... Well, so as I!" _Clash! Clash! Clash...! Clash! _...The two continue sparring as if their lives and pride are on the line... Then... _Crack...! _"...Huh?" ...Someone... or something... came crashing on the wall then... "...What was...?" _Crack! _"...!"

"Grooaarr!" ...A minitaur demon...

"Wh-What the!"

"Hey, who the heck are you!" Hinagiku demanded then...

"Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...It runs towards them with its horns on its head pointed at them...! 

"W-Wahh...! K-Katsura, look out!"

"Whoa!" _Whoosh...! Crash! _...Both managed to jump out of the way, and in doing so... The other side of the broken wooden wall has been reduced to a lot of stakes of woodes... sort to speak.

"Grooaarr!"

"I don't know how you got here... But you're going to pay for the damage that you caused! Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _...Hinagiku jumps towards it then... _Clash! _

"Grooaarr!" ...She hit it on the head but... "Grooaarr!" ...Since it's a wooden sword and all... It didn't hurt much... She needs something more stronger... something more powerful... a sword that is empowered by Love...

"Ge..." ...She turns to that so just weapon then... "Grrk!" ...She abandons her previous weapon then... _Draw! _...She got it. 'Hayate-kun...' ...She imagines the face of that person who she loves... and recently got her first kiss then... "Ah..." _Flaash... _...Pink energies are gathering around her...

"K-Katsura-san..."

"Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...The demon charge towards her then...

'Hayate-kun... Give me strength...!' ...At that feeling of Love, the sword responds to it then...

"Katsura!"

"Grooaarr!"

"...Hiyaa... Hiyaa!" _Slice! _...She instantly passed through the minitaur demon... then... "..." ...She draws back the sword to the hilt then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Then as it closes, the demon is sliced in half then dissolve to the ground.

"Whoa..." Setsuna is impressed by her... again... and to that devotion... to help and protect that one she cherishes... someone precious to her... "Hm." ...She smiles at that determination of her but... "Hm... But of course..." ...She can't back down either... for there is someone here that she cherishes as well... who is by the way, all alone with ten year old Springfield as the reserved, and sort of "private", room at the moment then...

"Grooaarr!" ...More demons come! But... _Slice, slice...! _...They all got instantly sliced in half by Setsuna's own sword that she just drawed from the corner... Then... "Grooaarr!" All of them dissolve then...

"Grooaarr!" ...More from outside... The entire campus is surrounded by them! As if a bunch of undead creatures decided to come in to break in for the midnight "class" to go... sort to speak.

"Tch, where did these guys came from?" Hinagiku asked.

"Sa...? Either way, I'll expell them from this place, come you abominations!"

"Right, let's go!"

"Hiyaa!" ...Both charge at this polluted population with the intent of keeping the place safe for the sake of their cherishable person then... _Slice, slice, slice...! Clash! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Both attacks are stopped by a much more larger minitaur demon then...

"Hmph." ...Both were unfazed and were unwilling for it to have the upper hand so... _Slice! _...They passed through it instantly and...

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon is sliced in half... and in two...

...Meanwhile, back to Hayate...

_...Ablaaze! Boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...So far...

"Hiya!" _Strike! Ablazze... Boom! _...He has managed to dispatch a lot of attacking demons, though the ones outside were summoned by unknown means... It could be there are portal to the "negative dimension" as Chamo mentioned, that is at work here...

Speaking of Chamo... All the while...

"...Hmm... Hm? What time is it?" ...He emerged from the closet of his "bedroom" as he made himself a place to stay inside for the rest of the night... "Hm?" Turning to the window...

"Grooaarr..."

"...Eh?" ...He takes acknowledgement of the "bold scene" from his perspective... a demon that is... is watching...

"Mm~ Negi-kun..." ...Konoka and Negi are still at their "private cuddling" from his perspective so...

"Uh... A-Aniki... T-That..." He points at the demon outside...

"Grooaarr!" ...It's going to break in... and Negi is quite very asleep at the moment so...

"Ge..." ...He looks around for something that can be considered protection then... "Oh?" ...He spotted one magic card then...

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh...! _

"Geh!" ...Not wasting any time, he... "*chant* *chant* Ah!" _Flash! _

"Grooaarr!" ...A barrier formed around the reserved, and "private", room at the moment, pushing the demon out of it field then...

"Grooaarr!" ...More comes to attempt to destroy it... but to no avail...

"Whew..." Chamo sighs in relief... from time to time, he too can cast magics... though not with a card to abide for the spell to it, like the pactio cards... "Ah..." ...Looking outside... there's a horde of "protest demons" bargin in to the barrier to no avail... Chamo sweat drops at that... "What should I do...?"

...Back to Hayate...

_Slice! _"Hiyaa!" ...He has finally dispatched the last of the attacking demon inside the castle while Machina continues lying on the ground. He managed to grab a rapier on the nearby knight design armor... "*Huff* *Huff* Where are you! Show yourself!" ...He demanded at the 'God' of this place.

"Thou has power that rival that of 'God'... thou must be purge..." ...There's that voice again...

"Urusai! Show yourself! What did you done with Athena-san!"

"Athena? Ah... Ha ha... That girl will not be your interest..."

"Huh...?"

"Because..." _Warp... _Wave of darkness emerged out of the double stairway in front then...

"What the...?"

"Grooaarr... Grooaarr!" _Waarrpp... Warrrppp! WARP! _

"...!" ...Hayate is taken by shock and surprise at the figure in front of him... that slowly manifested into a physical form... of a skeletal monster that resembles a bat in some way as it doesn't seem to have any feet, only wings with skeletal figures all over it... and there are no organs... "You are... Ah...!" ...He turns to the shocking sight of A-tan, as the nickname he gave her the other day or night, being bloody on its skeletal chest, unconcious. "You... What have you done with her!"

"This girl oaths for freedom... I have given her as such..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that...?"

"...Shall I show you...? The painful past of this girl and all the sins of mankind...?" ...As if responding to that question in which he cannot decline the answer... _Waarpp...! _

"Wah...!" ...Waves of darkness surround Hayate and it infiltrated his eyes, nose and ears... "Urrrgghh...!" ...He felt intense pain from them as...

Flashback...

"...Huh...?" ...Hayate finds himself in an endless darkness with the skeletal monster with A-tan on its chest in front of him... "This place is...?"

"This place is where everything begone... in which there is only endless nothingness... to creationg." _Flash... _An image appears... of an early civilization... "This world is made of darkness... in which... humans from different eras have consumed one another... they claim many "truths" without really fully undestanding them... as such... those who have seek it, have been consumed by their search for truth, and their hearts fill with darkness... And so am I..."

"Huh?"

"This girl... is no different." ...It refers to the unconcious Athena... _Flaash...! _...Then an image of the distant past... Where perhaps A-tan was still human... and so is Evangeline... The sound of people yelling... Something like "Kill the monster!" "Kill them! Kill them! Kill them all!" "Damn mortals... What have we ever done to you...!" ...It seems there is a conflict going on... between mortals... and vampires. "Vampiric monsters...! You will pay for taking over the world!" "You are merely jealous of our abilities! Now, die! Srrraaarr!" ...A younger Athena is shown... She seems to be sad... In the distant, her parents walk away as she reaches out to them... though her pleas fell upon deaf ears... "Sad isn't it...? When one has been taken by the darkness called "Fear", humans tend to run away from the Truth... Such is the way... The Truth is lost to humans... such as children of light are destined to walk the path to oblivion... Much like I did..." ...King Midas continues on the elaboration about the dark side of mankind... Such as the way as it said... While it is true that many have been taken by Fear, humans can still be considered wonderful creatures... though when one lacks the love and care for others... They can easily become delusional and evil... to the point they might go on a path of self-destruction... as in Fear can lead to insanity... and if one is not careful... They might up commiting some explicit... or to be more precise... horrible... like... killing others... killing themselves... full of genocidile contents for one another... and by one's self... "Thou shalt know this... People are worst than animals... as one may put it..."

"..." ...Though Hayate cannot denie entirely about the negative things that has happened to the world... there is still an inch of him that wants to believe that the world is a beautiful place, despite the tragedies that has occured for millenia now... There, for one, are his parents who have abandonned him to Mahora Academy, as one of the ugly things in this world, but something good can be made out of it... And... A brother... who left behind a younger brother... to pend for himself... Now that brother is lost... as an Evil has taken over him... But... That aside... "Urusai..." ...He said at the malevolent 'God'... "Don't think... That you know everything! You know nothing! You're only showing me the surface of the world's negativity! You're not showing me the whole Truth!" ...Though one has endured negativity... One can learn from it... and grow... Much like he is from his experience... And his experiences here in this prestigeous school so far... All of this can wait as...

...All the while... At the girls' dormitory...

"Hey, hurry up will you! I can't hold these guys forever!" ...Sakuya is barging the entrance to the building with various stuff, desk, vase, closets and etc... well, actually, she's blocking them so that the "wild partyers" outside won't get in... The demons that is. Isumi is busy preparing a one spell attack that will get rid of all of them in the campus... ...While she holds them back...

"Grooaarr!" ...A bunch of monstrous arms are reaching for the door of the dormitory... Some to the windows... Isumi casted an anti-barrier around them so that they won't break in... as the mirrors become solid as rock, protecting the dorm... and the residents... which...

"I just hope those idiots doesn't come out of the rooms... or else..." ...Unfortunately... the girls of this dorm are...

...At the second floor hallway...

"_Yaawwn... _I'm so sleepy... Maybe some practice manuever at the field can help!" ...Makie Sasaki said. She's still in her pajamas as she is going down to get a glass of water but... She decided an extra routine... and...

...At the other hallway...

"_Yaawnn... _I can't get to sleep... There are some rioters outside..." ...The Narutaki twins, Fuuka and Fumik, are walking down the hall. They have the same intent of the first girl but...

"Yeah... You think they should quiet down a little...? Oh well... Sa, onii-chan, can't we attend to? It must be fun." Fumika, the younger of the twins, suggested.

"Eh? You mean the party...?" ...The "party"... yes... since it's loud outside, it might be considered a "party" sort the least... though it will be a party of... "Hm, okay, sa-" _Bonk! Crack! _"Eh?" ...Of death... A demon is on the window in front of them... It's locked due to Sakuya locking it and Isumi casting an antibarrier around it, to make it solid as rock... "Eh?" ...Both twins sweat drop at the sight of the demon. "What is... this...?"

"A costume...?" ...Costume as in monstrous...?

...All the while... at a certain room...

"_Sigh... _Oh man... I'm so sleepy."

"It's still 2:00 in the morning after all." Haruna and Yue just came from downstairs with all of the commotions going on outside... All 'Hell' has broken loose... sort to speak... as in the residents of 'Hell' as in the negative dimension are roaming free all over the campus! It's a good thing there's an antibarrier for the academy's secret of magician that is preventing the demons from going outside, or the whole world will know of magic... which is bad since like before... People are afraid and fear leads anger... anger leads to hate... hate... leads to sufferring... **(Note: A referrence of star wars philosophy. Since Final Fantasy is kinda like star wars in a way, why not made a referrence of it too?) **...But... Despite all of these negativity... Light... Love... will never... banished... no matter how many times 'God' would try to diminish it... But, casting that aside...

"By they way, isn't it kinda loud outside? Is there another party going on? Like the one the other day...?" ...She refers to the "blood party" the other night... Haruna that is.

"Ah, that's what I heard, Sasaki went there but..." _Keplunk. _Both enter the trio's, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna, room with Nodoka sitting near the window as Yue elaborate on the subject then... "Hm? Nodoka? Why are you still awake?"

"Eh? Ah Yue... Haruna... It's... well..." ...She remembers her first kiss again... with a male... "..." She blushes because of that... And Haruna notices it... because...

"Hm? Why are you blushing?" The latter asked.

"Eh? Uh... I'm... I'm not... I..."

"Oh... Ah!" ...A bulb appears on her head... which is not good since... Haruna... as a mangaka who draws crazy yaoi manga which involves... well... explecit scenes which involve males getting... well... casting that aside... She's staring at Nodoka relentlessly... which... "Hmhmnnm~"

"Wh-What...? Why are you...?"

"You're in love!" ...She said with an accusing finger... sort to speak.

"Eh?" Both Nodoka and Yue, Nodoka's best friend and a fellow member of the library expedition club, asked with question marks on their heads...

"You've been like that ever since that Ayasaki guy and that cute little boy Negi-kun arrived so I would deduct that you like one of them! ...Or perhaps two of them! Heehee."

"E... Eh!"

"Haruna... Don't tease her about this." Yue said.

"It's alright, it's alright, besides... Someone your age shouldn't be afraid of boys, you should hang out more with them. Like this." ...She shows one explicit scene of her manga... of yaoi... which...

"Geh...!"

"Don't show her that." Yue shoves it away from Nodoka's face. "Anyway, here's your glass of water, we sort of-"

_Crack! _...Something came crashing on the window... which it didn't break due to the antibarrier... "Eh? What the...?" The three checks to see...

"Grooaarr..." ...An eyeball monster is sticked to it... which...

"What is that...? A rag...?" ...Since it has a flat body, Haruna assumed such... which...

"How did it get here...?" Yue asked as Haruna approaches the window then... _Crack! _"Hm...?" ...Another one... a demon with a much more monstrous appearance with a huge mouth of a what seems to be plant... or flower. **(Note: A Malboro in FF series.) **"Eh...?" ...Both Yue and Nodoka sweat drop at the sight of it then...

"What is...?" ...Nodoka asked... and now...

_Crack! Crack...! _...Rubbles can be heard on the roof... it seems they have jumped there... and some of them flew there. "Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" _Bonk, bonk...! _...They all try to barge in to break through to no avail as there is still the antibarrier that is being empowered by Isumi, while empowering a spell to diminish all of them in the campus... But that aside...

"Wh-Wha...?"

"What's going on?" Nodoka and Yue asked then...

"Hey, you guys don't have to punch the wall or glasses, we'll be-" Haruna said then... _Crack! Crash! _"...!"

"...!" ...Something came busting in through the ventilation...

"Grooaarr!" ...A flower monster...

"Wh-Wha...?"

"Who the...?" Nodoka and Yue asked again, they think it's a mask... so does Haruna... so...

"Hey, come take that off..." ...She said referring to the "mask"... which is not... so... "Hey come on, take that off." _...Pull, pull... Pull...! Pull! Pull-! _...She's pulling it off... the "mask" that is...

"..." ...Both of her friends sweat drop at her action as they begin to realize that...

"Uh... Haruna..." Yue said then...

"What? This mask sure is..." ...Haruna stuffs her face inside then...

"Grooaarr!" ...A loud roar and breathing made her fly her face out of it... Which...!

"Whoa... Wh-What breath you got..." ...Her words...

"Groooaarr!" ...Insulted it... so... "Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...They realize that it's a monster for real so...!

"Hey!" _Keplunk! _...Someone comes kicking in the door... Sakuya...

"Aizawa-san!" "Sakuya-chan!"

"Tch! Hiyaa! Take this!" _Strike! Strike! _"Take that! And that! And that! And that!" _Strike, strike, strike... _...She continues hitting the monster with a broom much to the three's sweat drops...

"Uh..."

"You won't kill it with it..." Haruna and Yue said. ...Then...

_Craack...! _...The broom got eaten and cut in half by its sharp teeth... "Grooaarr!" ...It's next meal is... Sakuya.

"Geh..." She takes a step back then...

_...Whoosh! _"Hiya!" _Flash...! _Isumi arrives then... _Blast...! Boom! _

"...!" ...She fires a spell that dispatched the monster but... With the three's surprise by the way... It's magic... and supernatural... but...

_Crack! Bonk, bonk...! _"Grooaarr!" ...Two more... then another one... and another one... then another... they're breaking in!

"Tch!"

"Gyah...!" ...The three step back then...

"I-Isumi...!" Sakuya said then...

"Shut down the ventilation, that should sucked them in at the filler!" Isumi said...

"R-Right!" ...Sakuya heads for the engine room of the place then...

"Hiyaa...!" _Blast...! Boom, boom, boom...! _Three light energies... dispatched the monsters... **(Note: Holy in FF series.)**

"Grooaarr!" They all dissolve to the ground then... _Grill... Whoosh...! _...The ventilation works... after a shut down of the machine, it will reactivate itself into a much more stronger vent then... _Whoosh! _

"Grooaarr!" ...All the monsters in the ventilation find themselves being sliced into a lot of pieces as they reach the end point of each ventilations...

...At the engine room...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah. That should do it." ...Sakuya just pulled the lever... for the machinery that is...

Back at the room... of Nodoka, Yue and Haruna...

"Hm, sa te..." Isumi turns to the three...

"...?" ...The three of them saw that so...

"...For seeing something extraordinary today..." ...That is tonight, that is...

"Wh-What...?" Nodoka asked nervously... Then...

"I will have to erase your memory!" ...She brings out a talisman...

"..." ...Which made the three sweat drop...

"...Just exactly what will that do for us...?" Haruna asked bewildered by the child's tendency to become powerful... as a miko that is...

"Ah well, this is said to erase all the person's memory."

"That will be worse!" ...Indeed... "Now then, just what the heck is going on here!"

"...We're being assaulted by demons..." Yue concluded after giving some examinations on the situation...

"Wa... What are we gonna do...?" Nodoka asked frightened then... 'Negi-kun...'

Meanwhile... At the "reserved" and "private" room...

"Mmnngghh..." ...Negi is still sleeping with the naked Konoka... The two of them seem to be dreaming... as Konoka continues cuddling Negi and kissing his forehead mutterring.

"Negi-kun, let's get marry...~" ..._Chu. _...She kissed his forehead alright...

"Hmm..." ...Chamo is watching... Surprisingly, he's not steaming... in his nose that is... He frequently does so whenever something explicit, of sort, happens to 'Aniki' and 'Older Aniki'... much to their awkwardness... In some way, it makes him rich... with ermine dollars for any pactio that are created by the two... in which, they are 'lucky' in his book, and he is becoming rich in the process... win-win process from his book... sort the least. ...But, casting that aside... The reason why he's not steaming is because..." Hm..."

"Grooaarr..." ...It is because of the 'guys' outside... who are trying to steal the spot... as he put it... They are having little effort however as they are being blocked by the barrier he casted...

"...Give it up." He mutters... This may be because he could finally enjoy the explicit scene without being bothered by them...

...Back to Hayate...

"How do you think I'll accept that! The light is everything! The darkness is just something that invaded in!" ...Hayate counters back 'God''s ideals of darkness... of the mankind's content...

"Sou dau... Thy has been exposed to the light... It is blinding... so blinding it blinds one to the truth..."

:"Urusai! You know nothing of truths!" ...Truth is Love... Truth is other name for Love... though many people have forgotten that... "The "truths" you claim are tragedies that were born out of the negative sides of people! It is never enough!"

"Hmph..." ...They continue debating in this endless Void... **(Note: This is the same "Void" that is refer to FF series...) **"Hmph, spout your beliefs... this girl... she has a brutal and painful past..." _Flash...! _...Another image... of a flowery field...

"Huh?"

"This place... is my kingdom..."

"What...?" ...The "Royal Garden" as letters of it appear... There is a cliff with sunset shining upon the sea on it... And a girl... wielding a golden umbrella... and she herself is wearing a golden dress... She seems to be... looking out the distance... and... "Wh... What is this...? And... who is that?"

"That is her..."

"Her? You mean..."

"Ah... Athena Tennouso. The sole daughter of the noble family... The Tennousos... They have been known to study the arts of magics... they never ceased to amazed group of people called "organizations" in your world... She is the sole reason for their studying... they wish to train and let her study the arts of the black arts... thus... they have sacrificed her humanity and turn her into something "in-human"... more like a non-mortal to be precise... She has become..."

"Ssrraa!" ...A-tan turns around with her bangs... on the image that is... Then it fades...

"But... why?" Hayate asked.

"Hmph, you know how humans are... Foolish... Beyond the knowledge of knowing... clinging to delusion... to my darkness... to the world's darkness."

"Urusai!" ...He doesn't believe him in that...

"Hmph, she is exactly the sole purpose why all humans must return to the "zero world"... as in a world of peace... where everyone would slumber... for eternity."

"What...?" ...He is bewildered at that "zero world" part... That is... The Void... as in a state of nothingness... in which one will not feel anything... nor see... or hear... only darkness on sight... and only... your emotions as if does not exist... You do not exist... A world of darkness... in which sufferring does not exist... though that is the minds of delusional people... The Void... is a terrible thing... It erases memories... feelings... and emotions, making the person "ceased to exist" with only his consciousness sleeping... peacefully... for eternity... "The... "Zero World"...?"

"Ah... A world of peace... World... My world... After I turn everything into gold, I shall proceed to deliver all mortals there... And I shall go there myself... For eternity... we shall linger... and rest... for eternity. This is the desire of all mortals, those who fear Fear need no longer suffer that negative emotion so..."

"Urusai! Your world doesn't exist!" ..._Skaawwkk...! _...Ra emerged out of his psyche as he said that... _Ablaaze...! _...And benevolent flames engulf to avoid this 'God'' influence...

"Sou dau... A magician of esper... One who has acquired such abilities without proper acquirements... You are a foreign object... that will soon be consumed by my "zero world" ...Sa, let us see..." ...It raises forth its skeletal body... with it showing Athena in front of him...

"A-tan..." ...He has gotten used to that nickname so... "I'll save you!"

"..." ...It is unknown if her ears have reached those words... so...

"Sa... Foreign object... The 'Devil'... yes... that is what you are... Prepare to be sent to your ultimate salvation and fate..." ...'God' said proclaiming Hayate as the 'Devil'... since apparently, he's opposing his rule and ideals... just like people can't agree, they consider themselves enemies... so... The "angel" who is sleeping on 'God''s chest awaits whoever wins... A 'Devil' comes to 'steal' an 'angel' of 'God'... how ironic... This is sort of like some series of show... **(Note: Like Ichiban no ushiro for one... or Magikano, ha ha!) **"Sa, let us commence! Let's go, mortal!"

"Ah!" _Ablazze...! Skaawwkk...! _The flames of Ra lit then... "Arrrgghh-!" _Ablaaazeee...! Skawwkkkk-! Flash...! _

...Back to the castle... sort to speak.

...Hayate's soul returns to his body after a venture into the "Void"... then there's 'God' in front of him... "King Midas" as he proclaimed earlier... He considers himself as 'God'... and him as the 'Devil'... so... "Hey, what took you so long!" ...Machina, who has finally regain his composure, yells at Hayate.

"...Huh?"

"There's too many of them..."

"Huh?" Turning behind him are...

"Grooaarr..." ...A corrupted "residents", sort to speak, of 'Hell' as in the negative dimension... They are all trying to barge in to get inside...

"What the...?"

"I've been holding them out you know... I heard all about Athena..."

"Huh?"

"Ah... I heard." ...It seems he heard alright, it may be the voice of 'God' that he heard so... "I'll hold them back, you help Athena..."

"Huh?" ...He finds it strange that someone delusional, as of earlier, really wants to help him achieve that.

"Did you hear me! I said you go help her! I don't want her to suffer... I got jealous of you you know... So jealous... that I wanted to kill you... That's why I wanted to get rid of you..." ...Delusional fool...

"..." ...Hayate has nothing to say to that as Machina turns around... with him having still bruises and burns, that were caused by Ra earlier, on his body...

"Still... I still hate you... But... If I get rid of you... Athena would be upset so..." ...He finally admits it... Egotistic fool... "I'm leaving her to you!" ...He said proclaiming that he has lost the "match"... as in he finally gives in that Athena needs Hayate than him... which is sort of heart breaking for him to admit... "Fine... I'll be this way... I will serve Athena..."

"Grooaarr!" ...The "residents" of 'Hell' draw closer... then...

_Slice! _"...For the rest of my life! After this... I'll get rid of you if you fail! So don't even think about it! I will come back from the after life itself to see you pay if you fail!" ...As if he could defy God, the real God, will... All souls must have rest after all...

"...Okay... Ja..." ...Hayate said facing 'God' with rapier in hand then...

"Grooaarr!" ...'God' himself fluffs its wings, as wind draws in then... Athena is still unconcious... but she is starting to regain consciousness...

"A-tan... Hm." ...Hayate closes his eyes then... ...He slowly raises his rapier... up to his face in front... with him facing it with it horizontally in front of him... **(Note: The same pose that Squall has with his gunblade in front of him with the Griever signa on it...) **"Sa... Even if you are consider an enemy of the world..." ...He said referring to Athena's heritage as vampire... then... "I don't care... I'll be your knight!" ...He proclaim very clearly which...

"...Ah..." ...Sort of awaken Athena... "Ha... ya... te..."

"Here I go...!" **(Note: Well... If some of you know, the "I'll be your knight" part is the same line that Squall took up when he swore eternal loyalty and love to Rinoa... so...)** "Sa... 'God'... I will... take your 'angel' from you...!" _Swing! _"Hiya...!" _Tap, tap...! _He charges forward then...

"Grooaarr!" _...Waarpp! Waarrpp... _...A long circular, oblong, sphere of darkness engulfs the stare... making it disappear... **(Note: Gravija in FF series.) **

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! Ablaaze...! _...That didn't stopped Hayate however, and he jumped, using Ra's flames as a levitator, he jumped towards 'God' and... _Clash! _...He comes face to face with his 'angel' who is still unconcious, as he comes clashing with 'God''s skeletal arms... "A-tan..."

"..." ...No respond... She's still unconcious...

"Grooaarr!" ...'God' raises his arm then... _Clash! _...Hayate stops it with his rapier then...

"Hiya!" _Clash! Clash! Slash...! _...He jumps upward then slash his skeletal face and head continously which...

"Grooaarr!" _Waarrp...! Warrpp... _Another sphere of darkness... which made the ceiling banish... creating a hole on it... and...

"Grooaarr!" ...Some "residents" outside come in...

"Tch!" _Strike...! _Machina dispatches another set of them... "Hiya!" _Strike! Strike! _...He seems to be able to hold them back though he's having a hard time due to the injuries of his body... He sometimes uses his tongue, which is a snake tounge, to bite the enemies... and he sometimes turn into one, though only briefly as he is recovering and gathering enough strength and energies to turn into such so...

All the while...

"Gr!" ...Sakuya and the other three, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna, are blocking the entrance to the dorm with more objects that they can use as a barricade to stop the "residents" outside who hails from the negative dimension, from coming in...

"I can't hold them out forever, now what!" Haruna said.

"That's what's I've been saying!"

_Crack! Crack...! _"Huh?" ...They broke in... through the walls... _Shatter, shatter...! _...Then through the windows... "Gyaahh-!"

_Crack! Breaakkk...! _"...!" ...Then through the front door...

"Gyaahh-! They got in!" ...Despite their best efforts... they managed to break in...

"Dammit... Isumi... hurry it up will youuuu-!" ...They all run for the upper floors up ahead...

...All the while...

"Let's see..." ...Makie is buying, sort to speak, to the vending machine on the first floor which...

"Gyaah-!" ...The Narutaki twins enter...

"Eh? What are you guys...?"

"Ah, Makie-san..." Fuka said to which...

"We're being..." Fumika continued then...

"Grooaarr!" ...A strangely formed body of a demon with two large... ...bread... face... it seems... like they have just been baked... with... a strange mouth with only three teeth...

"Eh? ...Is that... A costume?" Makie assumed to which...

"Grooaarr?" ...The demon sweat drops then...

"Ooh, I have an idea." Fuka said to which... _kari... kari... kari... _...Since the demon is apparently expressionless and faceless... she drawed a "face" for it... which is awkward by the way... "There!"

"..." ...Both Fumika and Makie sweatdrop...

"Grooaarr..." ...And so is the demon as the expression tells... In a way that it reflects on the one that is drawn for it that is...

"Uh..."

"...You just made him look idiotic onee-chan..." Makie and Fumika said to which...

"Grooaarr!" ...The expression suddenly becomes angry then...

"Gyaahh-!"

"Run for it!" ...All three run for the second floor to the other stairway on the back to get there...

...All the while...

...Sakuya and the other three are at Sakuya and Isumi's room, waiting for Isumi to finish the spell she's about to cast to get rid of all the demons in the campus... "Hey, hurry up will you!" Sakuya said from behind the door, they are outside, while Isumi is inside chanting...

"Yeah, we don't know if those guys..." Haruna said then...

"Gyaahh-!" ...Screams are heard...

"Huh?"

"Those are...?" Nodoka asked then...

"Gyahh-! Help us!"

"We're being chased!" ...Makie and the Narutaki twins... they hide behind the three...

"What are you guys doing here...?" Sakuya asked.

"We're being chased Mr. breadman." Makie said crying...

"Yeah, it's becaue Onee-chan gave him a weird face." Fumika added.

"...Huh?" ...Sakuya sweat drops... Then... _Stomp! Stomp...! _"...!" ...The sound of footsteps shaking then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Yup, it's "Mr. breadman" alright... He's stucked at the stairway due to his fat size... sort to speak.

"Wh-What is that...?"

"He's after us!" Makie and the Narutaki twins hide even more...

"Uh... Is that the... "face"... you gave him...?" ...Haruna takes acknowledgement that is given to that... "Mr. breadman"... with a sweatdrop...

"Uh... yeah..." And Fuka confirms it...

"Ge... You sure made him look awkward alright..."

"That can wait as..." Sakuya said then... _Stomp! Stomp...! _"...!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Another set of monsters... on the other stairway... a dragon-red that seems to very wild and vicious**(Note: Ruby Dragon in FF series.)** is the first to emerge follow by some brothers, sort the least, of it... Then some flower monsters... and many more.

"Grooaarr!" ...Then the "bread face", sort the least, monster emerges as well followed by brothers of it, who got stuck on the stairway just like the first one, only to be pushed by the ones behind it and so the set of coming through the stair way continues...

"Gyaahh-! W-We better get in!" Sakuya said.

"R-Right!" Everyone enters the room where Isumi is... so...

_Keplunk. _"_Yaawnn... _Oh man... What's with all the... Huh?" ...In a neighboring room, Izumi, along with her two friends, emerged then... "What the...?"

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters draw closer then...

"...What is this?"

"Hey, what's with all these guys...?" Risa asked groggily.

"Hm..." Miki, with her usual plain expression, takes acknowledgement of the monsters' presence then... "..." ...She thinks they're costumes like her friends but...

"Hey, what are you guys-" ...Risa is about to pull them off, like Haruna but...

"Grooaarr!" The dragon roars at her... Causing her hair to be messed up... And so is Izumi and Miki.

"..." ...They then realized... that...

"Grooaarr!" ...That they're real... and not costumes...

"..." ...Risa turns to her friends... then...

All the while...

"Hey, Isumi, hurry up! We can't hold them out forever!" Sakuya said. All of them are covering Isumi, who is chanting on the bed.

_Keplunk! _"Gyaahh-!" Then the trio come in screaming... Well actually, it's just Izumi and Risa, while Miki keep her usual plain expression...

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Haruna asked then...

_Bonk! Bonk! _"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters barged at the door... violently... "Grooaarr!"

"Hey, more timing please Isumi...! We're... We're gonna be cornered here!"

"..." ...Isumi continues concentrating on channelling more energies then...

"Hey, will you hurry up, they're about to..." _Crack! Crash...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...They got in...

"...go in..." ...Haruna continued awkwardly while sweat dropping...

"They're here... What should we do...?" Nodoka asked frightened then...

"Hold them back." Yue said plainly then...

"Tch...! Gather everything you can! Don't let them get Isumi!" Sakuya said grabbing a desk as a shield. ...Everyone else picked up anything they can to hold them back then...

"Right!" Everyone said then...

"Grooaarr!" ...They all charge in! _Block...! Block! _...All of the barricade objects blocked the monster from reaching them... and they are hitting them to hold them back a little...

"Hiya! Ya! ya!" ...Makie is hitting the red dragon with a broom!

"Ge!"

"Hua...!" ...Everyone is doing the same with various objects... then...

"*chanting* *chanting* ...Ah..." ...Isumi is about to finish then... "Ahh..." ..._Flash... _Lights are gathering then...

"O-Oi, Isumi...!" Sakuya said holding back another red dragon.

"Hurry up!" Everyone exclaimed desperately then...

"Ah..." ..._Chaarrgge...! _...And now... for the final part...! "Ah!" _Flash! _...Light engulfs the whole room... then the building... and then the whole campus then the light immediately banishes... it seems it was an examination of the surrounding then... "Ahh...!" _Flash...! Blaaast...! _

"Grooaarr!" _Boom! Boom! _

"Whoa...!" ...Everyone is surprised at that... Various exploding energies hit the monsters, reducing them into dust then fades... **(Note: Ultima in the FF series then...)** ...That was not the end of it however... _Boom! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...More of the energies went out of the room then...! _Boom! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...All of the monsters have been dispatched that are around the dorm then... ...The energies went out of the dorm and into the campus then...

All the while...

"Hiyaa!" _Flaash...! Slice, slice...! _...Hinagiku and Setsuna are fighting off some of them in the middle of the campus then... "Hiyaa!" _Flaashh...! _...Hinagiku, with the Shirosakura, produced an energy slash that dispatched two red dragons then...

_Blast! Boom! _"Huh?" ...Both are taken by surprise at the energies that came crashing and despite them... _Boom! Boom!_

"Grooaarr!" ...One by one... _Boom! Boom! Boom! _

"Wh... What's going on...?" Hinagiku asked...

...Back to the "reserved" and "private" room...

"Ge..." ...Chamo gets really being disturbed by the monsters in sight then... _Boom! _"Huh?" ...One energy dispatched a group of them... then...

_Boom! Boom! _"Grooaarr!" _Boom! Boom...! _...Then all of them...

"Wa..." ...Chamo is bewildered by that... He concluded that a "defense mechanism" dispatched the monsters then...

"Negi-kun~" ...Konoka, with just her bra and panties, is still cuddling Negi so...

"Ah... Ah..." ...Negi wakes up due to the noises outside...

"Ah, Aniki."

"Chamo-kun... What's...?" ...He arises rubbing his eyes...

...Back to Hayate... and Machina...

"Hiya!" ...The 'Devil, as 'God' would put it, continues parleying with the demon then... _Slash! Clash...! _

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh... Strike! _...It slams the ground, causing it to break then... "Grooaarr!" _Waarrp...! _...A dark sphere attack...

"...!" ...Hayate didn't dodged it as... "Hm." ...He is unaffected by it thanks to a friend... _Skaawwkk...! _...An esper that is... Ra's silhoutte is reflected on him on the ground... then... "Hiya!" _Ablaze! _..._Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...He decided to use a magic of it then...

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! Clash! Slash...! _...Making sure he doesn't hit A-tan, he continues focusing on the head part of 'God' ... King Midas...

_Strike! _...All the while... "Hiyaaarrrgghh-!" _Strike! Striikkee...! Blaasst...! _...Machina is fighting off the residents of the negative dimension that is emerging from the castle itself as this is the only place where the "defence mechanism" cannot reach... "Ge..." ...He's doing very poorly however as he is still in his injured state then... "In that case... Sssrrraa!" _Flash...! _...The jewel on his forehead glows... Turning him into... "SSSRRRRAAA!" ...A snake... Just like before... Now... _Strike! Strike...! _"SSRRAA!" _Blast...! Boom! _...He destroyed some of them in that form and blasted an energy that dispatched some of them... "SSSRRAAA!" ...He's not finished... _Strike! _

_Clash! Slash! _"Hiyaa!" ...Hayate continues battling 'God' then... "Hiyaa!" _Skaawwkk-! Ablaaze...! _...Ra is summoned then...

"Skaawwkk!" _Ablaze! ...Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Another flame on the head... making it have burns all over it... "Grooaarr!" ...Getting rather tired of that... he... _Strike! Crash...! _...Continues the same pattern of slamming the ground with its skeletal arms... then... "Grooaarr!" _Waarp! Waarp...! _...Then more dark spheres...

...All the while...

"..." ...Athena is still unconcious but... Right now, she's hearing everything that is occuring... and she knows who the 'God' of her, as an 'angel', is fighting with... '...Hayate... Why are you...? Why are you doing this...? You could just kill me and weakened this monster... who has been influencing me throughout my life... You could just get rid of me... I have hurt you...' ...A flashback of their previous battle comes to her mind... That is the other night during the "blood party"... '...Why are you being so complicated...? You already saw what I was like back then... My parents... who have all but became fragments of my memory... have ceased to exist in this world... Soon... I will follow the same fate... I have been cursed for a long time now... And even as I am fused with this monster... who has granted me control over my powers... in exchange... that I will offer my body to it... and let my soul be taken to the oblivion that awaits...' ...She refers the "Void" where Hayate was taken earlier... '_Sigh... _This has been my fate ever since... ever since...' ...Then another flashback of a certain someone... rescuing her... that person...

Flashback...

"...Thanks." ...A young Athena is rescued by none other than...

"No problem, just say the word and I'll come to your rescue." ...Ikusa Ayasaki... Who is now...

"..." ...He just saved Athena from some townspeople on the nearby town for fearing her vampiric powers so... "Why did you saved me...?"

"I don't know, maybe it's against my nature to just let people suffer."

"..."

"Sa te... I gotta go now."

"Ah wait... Will I... see you again...?"

"Hm... Maybe not... I'll moving away somewhere for a while... Maybe..."

"...?"

"Maybe my younger brother will come to your aid instead."

"...Younger... brother?"

"Ah... Ah..." ...His expression becomes sad... "_Sigh... _Sa, I gotta go." ...He left...

"..." ...Making the younger Athena to wonder who he means...

End of Flashback...

'...He never came back...' ...She refers to Ikusa... who has now but a shell of his former self as... 'That younger brother of his... I guess... I did met him... though... I've been cursed again by this... monster... I have lost everything by relying solely on the dark rituals... and I have become like this... I refused the company of others... even if it means forsaking those who I love... but... That has been my downfall as well... I have lost everything because of this stupid magic of mine... My parents who were victims of negativity itself saw fit to make me an example of a proper magician of the black arts... yet they only ended up making me a monster...' ...When one has been engulfed by many delusions... one will probably loose sight of reality... or Truth... Things are like that when one has been engulfed by the darkness... Many have been taken by it... Though people aren't aware of it... They are living in darkness in which when one has done something wicked, they are more pitiful than their victims themselves... such as the murder that has been done throughout the world... The murderer is more pitiful than the victim himself as... as the wicked roams... it will destroy itself... in a way, it will be more painful for them since it will devoure them... slowly... ...Like Athena for one... She wanted ultimate power for the purpose of getting rid of her cursed magic as she puts it... But... That ultimate power requires a price... in which... many people would be hurt... and thus... the one who has done that wicked thing... Athena... suffer more painful fate than those who got hurt in the process... as the darkness has no allies... not even itself... it destroys everything... until there is nothing more but a allow nothingness called... The "Void"... ...But...

"Hiyaa!" _Ablaaze...! Skaawkk-! _...Hayate summoned Ra again then...

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaaze...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Again, a hit on the head... Which made 'God' angry this time as the right side of his face has been reduced to ashes... "Grooaarr! Foolish mortal, worship me...!" ...He summoned a thousand of swords... then... "Worship me! Honor my name!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _All of them rain down on Hayate...!

"Guh...!" _Ablaaze...! _He covers himself with Ra covering him with its fire... The sword banishes as they touch the flames but...

"Hmph, it seems you have no hesitation in hurting me... But..." ...Now he's playing dirty... "...I will let this girl finish you instead...!" ...He refers to Athena...

"..." ...Athena wakes a little... though right now... She's under the demon's influence.

"Ugh... A-tan...!"

"Go, finish him!" _Flash...! _...She lets her out of his chest... making her land on the grand stair where Hayate is... She also has a rapier with her eyes being blanked as right now... She's in a state of confusion... and sorrow.

"..." 'If I get rid of you... I'll be breaking my promise to your brother... I'm sorry... But I cannot allow someone like you to burden me for the rest of my life...' ...She thought as she points her rapier at Hayate...

"Guh..."

"Hey!" ...Machina who has reverted back to his human form for a while... "SSRRAA!" ...Then he turns back into a snake again for... "SSRRAA!" _Blast...! _..._Boom! _...He fires at the stairway... above Athena... as a red dragon emerged from the roof and was about to attack her... "Hey, don't just stand there! Help her! SRRAA!" ...He said to Hayate then begun hitting the monsters again that is invading the place.

"..." ...Hayate remains on his position...

"..." ...A-tan continues to have an emotionless expression then...

"Grooaarr! Destroy him! He is the big obstacle in your path! If you don't wish to get stuck in your path for the rest of your never-ending cycle of sorrow, then destroy him! And return to the void you so long for!" ...'God' King Midas said then...

"...I know."

"...!" ...This shocked Hayate... then... "A-tan..." _Skaawwkk-! _"...!" ..._Ablaaze...! _...Ra appears with his flames engulfing and providing comfort for Hayate. ..._Thy shalt not suffer alone..._ "..." ...This is going to be painful...

"You... I wll kill you..." ...Athena said unconvincely as she has an expressionless face and... "...Got it?"

"..." ...No, he does not get it... "A-tan..."

"...Don't call me that. You are... but an obstacle on my life... ever since your brother mentioned you, I have ever thought of one day meeting you... and I did. ...And I was cursed... again."

"...? Huh?" ...Ikusa Ayasaki, who Hayate admires for his noble deeds in the past... He seems to have saved this poor girl in her childhood... Like a certain someone did for a similar fate... Now... that savior... is nothing more... but a... 'Ikusa...nii-chan...?' ...He cannot help but feel a little envious of his brother's accomplishment. "..." 'Compare to him I'm...'

"...Thy not shall compare thyself to others." ...Ra's comforting words... "Thy shouldn't compare thyself to others... Truth is there to guide thy... and so will I."

"..."

"Right... This girl will soon unleash her fealings upon you... And I shall gladly bear the pain with you."

"..." ...He nods at that then... With a stern look, he turns to A-tan...

"..." 'Sou ne... Get angry with me... Kill me... Release me... from this endless cycle of abusal... Magic... Will not save me in this..." ...There is one magic however that will save her... and that is... 'Sa... Hayate, kill me! Turn me into nothing!' She thought as she piercely aim the rapier at him...

"..." ...He just stood there with a serious face...

"Oi!" Machina who is still holding back the monsters, said then...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh... Stab! _

"Ugh...!" ...Hayate is stabbed on the left shoulder... Though it's just seem to be a normal stabbing... "Ugh..." ...There seems to be a magic at work here... Like stabbing is like being stabbed by a molten iron... which is very painful. "Ugh...!" ...He touches his wound with his blood pouring in...

"What...? You think I'd hold back? Like I said... I will kill you." ...Mere words mean nothing...

"Sou dau... Kill him... Kill him and be free of his ridance..."

"..." ...Thou 'God' mentioned that... she is unconvinced... the 'angel'... Athena that is. "..." ...With another piercing look towards Hayate...

"..." ...He is simply looking at her with a stern face then... "Stop it..." _Stab! _"Ugh!" ...This time... he is stabbed at the abdomen. "Ugh...!" ...Again, blood are pouring out of him...

"Hm...!" _Stab! _

"Ugh!"

_Stab! _"Hiyaa!" _Stab! _

"Ughhh-!" ...He screamed loud at that... Multiple stabbing means extreme pain afterall...

Meanwhile... Somewhere else...

"Huh...?" ...Hinagiku felt like something just tore her heart a part... at least a little. "What was..." _Ughh-! _"...!" 'Hayate-kun...!'

"Hm? What's wrong?" Her partner, Setsuna, asked. The two of them have dispatched as many demons as they can, and the rest has been taking care off by Isumi's power earlier.

"Uh well..." 'Hayate-kun... Where are you...?' ..._Stab! Ughh-! _"...! Hayate-kun...!" ...She rushes somewhere...

"Hm? Ayasaki? O-Oi, wait up! Where are you going!"

...All the while...

Sakuya and the other went out to check are there are still "residents" of the negative dimension on the campus... and there isn't it. "Whew... What a mess..." Sakuya commented. ...Yup, the whole campus is a mess... due to the "invasion" sort the least.

"Ah... The janitors are going to have a hard time cleaning this..." Haruna said. ...She may refer to Hayate since he's one of them...

"Ah... What should we do?" Fuka asked her twin sister.

"I don't know, where did those monsters came from anyway?" Fumika asked.

"Sa ne? All we know is... Come to think of it, I think we saw something similar to this..." Risa said.

"Eh? Really?" Izumi asked.

"Ah, you know, the one earlier during the afternoon, when Hayata-kun did that stunning move along with Negi-kun?"

"Oh that..."

"Eh? Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun?" Makie asked.

"Ah, it's thanks to them that I finally got something to submit as a project movie to Mcdowell." She said bringing out the camera of the just film...

"Eh... I... think that was a little necessary filming..." ...Makie said sweat dropping...

"Oh well... At least..."

All the while...

"Hm...?" ...Sakuya and Isumi went to investigate the area, as in checking for any sign of remain... remaining demons that is.

"So? How is it?" ...And accompanying them are... the Narutaki twins...

"Did you find anything?" ...And Makie.

"...You know, you didn't have to come with us. This is a very dangerous mission..." Sakuya said.

"But it's fun!"

"Yeah!" ...Both Makie and the twins said... causing Sakuya to sigh...

"...Fine, just don't leave our sight one bit. Well? Isumi, find anything...?"

"Hm... I think they're..."

...Back at Hayate...

"*Gasp* *Gasp*... Ah..." ...He received many wounds by the beautiful, goddess, sort to speak, as right now, she's filling as the 'angel' role of 'God'...

"..." ...She remains expressionless... perhaps remorseless of her actions...

"*Gasp* A-tan..." ...So far though... He perseveres...

"..." Somehow though... Athena is fazed by that... for one to endure so many sufferring... unlike her... she... "Grrk!" _Stab! Stab...! _

"Ugh...!" ...Another set of wounds... that makes it eight now... with all the stabbings he received... Athena is rather feeling...

'What's with this guy...? Why won't he attack me...? He could have just dodged all of those attacks and kill me in an instant... My magic level right now is 0, in which I'll be incenarate by the magic he has...' ...Though Ra could only destroy evil... though her acts right now are evil... she isn't evil itself as... right now, she's feeling... negative as in sorrowful... "Grr..." ...She growls angrily then... _Stab! _

"Ugh...!" ...That makes it nine now...

"Why...? Why won't you attack...! Kill me! You hate me don't you! You hate me for hurting you!"

"..." ...He's being hurt by deceiving herself more than she's hurting him with her rapier... Romeo isn't he...? Though... Being a Romeo is hard... as it means taking full responsible for your pain... and the pain of others...

"Why! Why won't you hate me! Why won't you get angry! Why won't you...!" ...Now the pain and wickedness are taking it's toll... those who are considered wicked will hurth themselves more than they will hurt their victims... this is true... though at first, the one who gave such pain will not realize it until much too late...

"...I won't... lay someone beautiful as you..." ...He said coughing blood...

"..." ...She blushes at that commenting... Romeo... Huh...? "You... Why...? How do you... How do you handle... all of these pain...?"

"Because... As long as I..."

"...?"

"...As long as I am able to save someone like you... I'll be happy to put my life on the line to save you..."

"..." ...He said that with a confident expression on her... and a flashy smile despite the blood and wounds...

"..." ...She is captivated at that... "I..." ...Her grip on her rapier loosen as she feels great regret and remorse for her actions... Light... can hurt darkness... and darkness... will realize its mistake... and become light itself... bringing forth tears of joy and redemption... "Hayate... I..."

"Foolish girl! Destroy him!" ...'God' commanded to which...

"No...! I...!" _Warrp! _"Huh?" ...To her horror, her hand suddenly began moving its own, as it is under King Midas spell... then... "What in the...? Ahh!" ...She got pulled by it then...

"Ugh..." ...Hayate tries to remain standing then...

"Kill him!" _Whoosh...! _She is push to killing...! 

"Hayateee-!" _...Whoosh... Stab! _

"Ugh!" ...That was to the chest... Which... _beat... beat... bea... _...The heart stops functioning...

"Hayate..."

"Ugh..." ...His eyes are blank...

"Hayate... Hayate!" ...She holds him as he is about to lie on the ground with that blank face then... "Hayate! Wake up! Wake up! Hayate!"

"Hey, dammit! Open up dammit! Hiyaa!" _Strike! _...Machina dispatches the last of the "residents" of the negative dimension then... "Hey! I'm not gonna allow you to die and let Athena mumbles on your sorrow!" _Flash! _"SSRRAA-!" ...He turns into a snake again... then...

...All the while... Just outside the gate...

...Isumi and Sakuya told the Narutaki twins and Makie to explore the surrounding while they check here... then... "Huh?" ...They see Machina... in his snake form then... "Ah! Demon!" ...Sakuya mistook him for a demon...

"SSRRAA?" ...He turns to them... then...

"Hm! *chanting* *chanting*..." Isumi begun chanting then...

"SSRRAA! HEY! WAIT A MINUTE, I-" ...Too late for pleas... as...

"Hiyaa!" _Blast...! _...The same spell earlier... _Boom, boom, boom...! _

"SSRRRAA!" _Boom! _...It decimated him... making him revert back to his human form...

"...Eh?" ...Sakuya and Isumi were rather surprised at that...

Back to the dramatic scene sort the least...

"Hayate! Hayate!" ...A-tan is holding Hayate, refusing for the flame of life to snuff... then...

'...What the...? Will I... die like this...? Without... being able to save someone like her...?' ...Right now Hayate is rather on a an endless light where... where probably people go to when experiencing a near death experience... in which... _Flash... _

"Thou will be given a second chance..." ...Ra's voice... ...in which... one will gain immortality by surrending one's selfishness and greed... that kind of attribute is what Hayate has so... "Thy shall be rebirth anew... and stronger! Come, let us purge this place with the brilliant light!" _Ablaaze...! _...He is engulfed in flames then...

"Ah... Ah... Alright..." ...Here goes...

Back to the physical realm... _Ablaaze! _"...Huh?" ...After sniffing for a bit, Hayate's body ignite in comforting flames that engulf him and Athena... "Hayate?"

...His body begins to move again then... "Ah..." ...His wounds healed...

"Hayate...?"

"Uh... hey..." ...Isumi and Sakuya approach the lifeless, not dead, body of Machina... who got beat up... again...

"Ugh..."

"Sa te..." ...Hayate turns to 'God'... "I believe we have an unfinished business..."

"...I think we should get him out of here..." Isumi suggested to Sakuya about Machina's body... to which she nods... then...

"Hm, I agree." ...Both took him out of there then...

...Turning back to 'God'... "Hmph, it seems that girl prove useless... Very well... I shall dispose of you myself! Grooaarr!" ...Here goes...

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! Claassshhh...! _...The showdown between 'God' and the 'Devil'...!

"Hayate!" Athena exclaimed then...

_Clash! Clash...! _"Grooaarr! There is a lacking space here... We shall continue this... onto the abyss!" _Waarrpp...! _...The entire place turns... or rather, they are transported to an astral void where there are a lot of shimmering light everywhere... A-tan finds herself sitting on the ground with shimmering light then... "Grooaarr!" _Flash, flash...! _...Hundred of swords again... Then... "Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _All of them raindown on the two...! Hayate and Athena!

"Hayate!"

"Hm!" _Ablaazee...! Skaawwkk! _...Ra is summoned... _Ablaaze! Ablaaaaze! _...The flames melted as they come in contact with the searing flames...

"Skaawwkk!" ...Ra then enters into a phoenix mode then... "Skaawwkk-!" _Whoosh! _...He flies towards the demon then... _BOOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" ...A huge fatal blow... It burned its chest where A-tan was...

"Hayate..."

"I shall rob you... even of your "Void"..." ...Hayate said sternly... **(Note: Sephiroth's line if you don't know... when facing Exdeath.) **"That delusion of yours is best bested by the light anyway." _Skaawwkk! _...The image of Ra appears again then...

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _...Another set of hundred swords then...!

"Wa...!" ...Some of them are aimed at Athena! "Ah!"

"A-tan!" _Ablaaze! Ablaaze...! _...Hayate protected her along with Ra, with its flames protecting both of them... ...But...

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh... _...Some of the swords could not be hold back as...

_Stab, stab...! _"Ugh...!" ...Blood pour out of Hayate's body as he protect Hayate from the swords' reach...

"Hayate!"

"..." ...Blood continue pouring out then...

"Hayate...!"

"...Daijobou..." ...He said with his face filled with blood... then... "Heh..." ...He smiles confidently...

"...Hayate...?"

"I will..." ...He turns around then...

"Skaawwkk..." ..._Ablaaze... _Ra dies out for a while... It's flames extinguish... ...Then... through selflessness and compassion...

"...Ha..." ...Hayate smiles even more confidently now...

"...Huh...?" Athena wonders on that...

"No matter how much my obstacles are..." _Ablaaze! Skaawwkk! _...Ra returns with all new shining flames with its improved angel wings that Hayate recently possessed due to the pactio with Izumi... "...Or how strong they are..." ..._Ablaaze...! _...The flames lit even brightier as he turns to face King Midas 'God'... "I will definitely..."

"Grooaarr!"

"..." ...Athena waits his further words then...

"I will definitely protect you, A-tan, and no matter how many times you may hurt me... I'll keep bringing you back to the light." ...He turns to her... his confident smile turns to that of his compassionate and flashy smile with the blood still on his face...

"..." ...Which made her blush by the way... 'This guy... He's really stupid... and kind... He has no idea what he is involving himself by aligning with me... At this rate... Many enemies will come after him... but... This guy... He's... really amaizing in some way... I... Compare to him I...'

"Ora... A-tan..." He offers a hand... then...

"..." ...She takes it... then... "Hm!" ...Not wanting to live in darkness anymore... she... "Hm!" ...Proceed to hug him. "Hayate... I..."

"Hm..." He returns the hug... then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Not wanting to let this proceed... "Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _King Midas proceed to summon another set of hundred swords but...

"Skaawwkk!" _Ablaaze...! _...All of the swords melted as they come in contact of the flame of... Love...

"A-tan..."

"Hayate..."

...Hayate then turns to King Midas 'God' with a glare... "You're interrupting."

"Huh?" ...It asked then...

"Skaawwkk!" ...Ra turns into phoenix mode follow by a glow from its two wing angel then... "Skaawwkk!" _Skaawwkk! Eternal Light of Radiant... Whoosh! _...It flies towards it then... _BOOOOMMM-! _

"Grooaarr!" ...He's burned to a crisp... sort to speak. "Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze! _...Those are very searing flames... that scorches darkness... then... _Ablaaze...! Boom! Boom...! _

"Arrghh!" ...Hayate then focuses his strength and will to Ra then...

"Skaawwwkkk!" _*Super Nova* _**(Note: Kinda like Sephiroth's Super Nova... Since Ra is the Sun and all...) **_ABLAAAAAAZZEEE...! BOOOOOOMM-! ABLAAAAZEEE...! _...The explosion that is like that of the Sun engulf Hayate and Athena... though it didn't hurt them as...

"GROOOAAARRR!" _ABLAAZEEEEE...!_ ...Since the light of the Sun could only hurt evil and darkness... ...And the only darkness present is... "GROOAAARRR!" ...King Midas... 'God'... "GROOAARR...! TO BE DEFEATED BY A MORTAL... INCONCEIVABLE...!"

"Hmph, become a mere memory... of the past." ...Hayate said. **(Note: Kinda like Sephiroth's line about memories isn't it?)**

"Grooaarr!" ...With that, King Midas fades to the "Void"... as in the endless light where in darkness does not exist... What people refer to as the "Void" as in "nothingness"... is actually something that is led to believe that where souls go to oblivion... being light as they are... souls that is... souls cannot be erased... nor the existence of every living being cannot erased or forgotten... no matter how painful or negative one's life can be... light... will surely be there to tell the Truth... as in the darkness itself is deceiption... Light is Truth... Truth is Love...

"..." ...Hayate turns to Athena...

"..."

"It's over. He won't curse you anymore."

"..." 'This guy... He's really amaizing...'

"Sa..." ...He offers his hand again... "How about we go home?" ...With the flashy smile again on that suggestion...

"...Hm." ...She smiles with a blush then... She takes his arm... "Hayate..."

"Hm? ...!" ..._Chu. _...He got embraced and got kissed... on the lips. "..." ...He decided to return it with the hug as well then...

"Skaawwkk!" _Flaashh...! Ablaaze! _...Ra decided to bless them with the flames of blessing that surround them, then... "Skaawwkk-!" _Flash...! _It transport both of them back to the physical realm... as in the mortal world...

"..." _Chu. _...They broke of the kiss...

"..." ...Hayate rubs the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment which Athena smiled at...

"Hayate..."

"...?"

"I... I love you."

"..." ...Again, blushing...

"I will..." ...Then hugging again... "I will keep you... with me..." _Flash! _...With that...

Back at the castle...

"..." ...They are at the castle again... At the stairway by the way... The room is a mess right now due to the battle... and it seems the resident of negative dimension have all been return there... to their home sort to speak.

"Oh... We're back..." Hayate said confirming their location...

"Hm... Ne, Hayate..."

"...What?"

"Will you..."

"..."

"...Will you be my butler?"

"..." ...Alongside Machina then... who is by the way...

All the while...

"Ugh..." ...Being carried as a lifeless being, as in unconcious, by Sakuya followed by Isumi...

"Where should take him?" Sakuya asked.

"Hm... I suppose the shrine will do..." ...Spiritual healing is what is on her mind...

"Hm, okay..."

"Ugh..." ...Machina would prefer to be at the castle...

...Meanwhile... At the castle... at Athena's bedroom to be precise...

"..." ...Hayate finds himself lying on the bed... with Athena beside him... SInce apparently, Athena would not allow him to leave the castle... not yet anyway, he decided that he'll spend the night here... as both a "husband" and butler for the beautiful goddess...

All the while... At the campus...

"Ugh... What a mess..." ...Negi is here... After barely managing to escape Konoka's grasp, sort to speak, without waking her, he and Chamo check what's going on as soon as the chaos is over... which is not as...

End of Chapter 4

**Note: Since Athena is kinda like Evangeline... Now is Negi's turn... Which means it involves Evangeline in which Hayate rescued Athena, then so will Negi rescue Evangeline... Similar isn't it? Hehe, well anyway, as I said, the main antagonist here is Ikusa Ayasaki, as in his body is the host of the Devil, the main antagonist of Negima; Mahou Sensei Negima anyway... in the anime. My first thought was kinda like Tidus from FF10 story in which he will fight a family bloodhood... Jecth... In here, Hayate will be facing a family bloodhood as well... Ikusa... Just like Jecht is Sin, Ikusa here is under possession of the Devil... But the Devil himself is the real main antagonist here, and both gentlemen, Negi and Hayate, will fight him... well, that's kinda a spoiler for the last chapter... anyway... Next chapter will be about Evangeline... and some fanservice chapter in Negima manga in which... well... If you guys read it, you might guess it but for now... Just wait for the next chapter. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Crescent and Radiant**

**Chapter 5: A Mortal and Vampire... A Mayhem of Memories...!**

...At the campus...

"Ugh... What a mess..." Negi said... Chamo is on his right shoulder.

"Hm... Those guys really mess up the place..." Chamo said... He remembers leaving Konoka naked... only for him to cover her with a blanket... for preservation that is... since she might get cold if she sleeps... like that. "You know... With this..." ...With this condition of the campus... There's a high chance there won't be a class tomorrow... Well actually, today would be that class as midnight as already passed... but... since it's still night time for the day... The dangers of those who hail from the negative dimension are not yet lifted...

"I wonder where Ayasaki-san is..."

"Ah..." 'Last I check he was out so... Ugh...' ...He thinks that he likely came across the demons outside earlier so... "Nah... Older Aniki can take care of himself."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, more importantly, we should-"

"Grooaarr!"

"...!" ...A sound of a roar... then...

_Stomp, stomp...! _"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...Three demons... turtle looking... as in they have big bodies with shells... except their jumping to move quicker but...

"Grooaarr!"

"...Huh?" ...Turning to the right... An even more larger monster... A behemoth... **(Note: The behemoth of FF8... except it's red.) **"G-Guaahh-!"

"Gyaah! A monster!" Both Negi and Chamo exclaimed.

"Grooaarr!" _Strike! Bonk! _

"...Huh?" ..Strangely enough... The behemoth attacked its bretheren... It seems demons have little care about destroying their akin... even themselves for that matter... "Did it...?"

"...Just saved us?" Chamo continued to which...

"Grooaarr!" _Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" _Bonk! _...Another one of the demon turtles got flewn away to the wall of the academy by the behemoth then...

"Grooaarr!" _Strike! Crack! _

"Grooaarr..." ...Then the third got punched on the back of its shell and it crashed... spilling its blood.

"Wah..." Negi is awe of what happened... then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The behemoth...

"Um..."

"Grr..." ...It turns to him... He doesn't know if it's angry since that angry expression of the behemoth seems to be usual, sort the least, as in that's it's normal facial expression then...

"Guah! Look out, Aniki...!"

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh! _

"Whoa!" ...Negi managed to avoid its attack... It has no allies! Everything is its enemy! Including him! "Wh-What's the matter!"

"It didn't came here to help us, it wants to eat us!"

"Grooaarr!" _Strike...! _

"Whoa!" _Crack! _...Its punch left a mark on the ground...

"Grooaarr!"

"Do something Aniki!"

"R-Right. Here goes..." ...He raises his staff in front then...

"Grooaarr!"

"*chant* *chant* Ah!" _Shock! _...A lightning spell hit it on the head...

"Grooaarr!" ...Which aggravated it and it didn't inflict much wound on it. "Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-! Aniki!"

"Tch!" _Flash...! _

"Roaarr!" _Shock! Boom! _...Narukami.

"Grooaarr!" ...Now that hurt it a little.

"Rooaarr!" _Shoock! Boom! _Another thunder strike.

"Grooaarr!"

...All the while...

"Oh wow... What a mess... At this rate, we're all gonna have free time tomorrow... or not at all..." Haruna and her other two friends, Nodoka and Yue, check around the campus... And there are messes everywhere... That were caused by the demons earlier... Most of the stuff around are in shambles... and there doesn't seem to be anything that were left untouched by them...

"Yeah... Looks like we're all gonna have cleaning time all day tomorrow..." Yue said. ...It's actually tomorrow now actually... It's now 3:15 in the morning... Four hours left before the school opens up and class start... which will probably become into a busy cleaning time all day long... due to the state of the whole campus right now...

"Um... What should we do?" Nodoka asked.

"_Sigh... _There's nothing much we can do except-" _Crash! _"...! Wh-What was that...!"

"Ahh!" ...Negi's voice...

"Huh?" They turn to it then...

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh! _

"Whoa! Ah!" _Whoosh! Whoosh...! _...They seem him fighting the behemoth while...

"Grooaarr!" ...More of the turtle monsters come...

"Negi-kun?"

"Negi-san?" "Negi-kun?"

"Grooaarr!" ...All of the turtle monster surround him but...

"Ah, Negi-kun!" Haruna exclaimed then...

"Grr..." ...The behemoth turns to the other monsters... "Grooaarr!" _Strike! Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" _Bonk! _

"...!" ...Again, much to the three's surprise, and that of Negi and Chamo, the behemoth struck down its bretheren... or perhaps it does not see them as such and proceed to demolish them one by one...

"Grrooaarr!" _Bite...! _...The turtles retialiate... but...

"Grooaarr!" ...Though one of them was successful in biting it on the leg... It didn't seem to hurt it much... "Grooaarr!" Anger by the little nuisance... _Strike! _"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" _Bonk! _...It struck it down as well and sent flying to the wall then dissolve...

"Whoa..."

"It killed..."

"Its own allies..." Haruna, Nodoka and Yue said.

"Grooaarr!"

"Wa..." ...Negi takes a few step back then...

"Be a man Aniki! Don't-"

"Gyaahh-!" ...Negi quickly hides Chamo as he fears that his secret will be revealed to Haruna and Yue... well... they already seen demons so... "Chamo-kun will you please soften up your voice? There are people here who might..."

"Oh right, sorry, anyway-"

"Grooaarr!" ...Turning back to the adversary in front...

"Negi-kun!" "Negi-san!"

"Ge...!"

"...Now's not the time for concealment Aniki! Time for some magic!"

"Eh?"

"Whose...?"

"Ah..." ...Haruna and Yue heard that... Nodoka already knows so... She doesn't wish to give her... well... she admits the one she loves... a hard time... so... "N-Negi-kun..."

"Wah..." ...Negi is at lost for a decision so...

_Stomp, stomp... _"Grooaarr!" The behemoth comes closer so... _Bang, bang! Boom, boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...Someone opened fire at it... with an artillary... it seems...

"Huh?" "Eh?" ...Everyone turns to the left to see...

_Whoosh! Bang, bang...! _...Chachamaru flying with her firing at the demon... "Negi-san, please support me." She said then... _Whoosh! Bang, bang...! _She flies upward then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Guh..." ...The bullets have little effect but they are annoying the behemoth sort to speak.

"Aniki, go support her! You heard her, she needs your help!"

"But I..."

"Hm...!" _Grab! _

"Ah, Chachamaru-san!"

"Grr..." ...Chachamaru got grabbed by the behemoth then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Tch... Alright... But I better not to be turned into an ermine after this!" ...He hoped... then... _Whoosh! Whooosh...! _He jumps upward then using his staff, he levitate then...

"Waah...!" ...Of course, Haruna and Yue saw that and...

"Negi-kun..."

"...Magic..."

"Ah..." ...Nodoka is rather speechless on how to explain this so...

"Ahh!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!" Negi summons Narukami then... _Shoock, shoock, shoock...! _...Multiple thunder bolts then... _Boom, boom, boom...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The behemoth felt intense pain from the light of those striking thunder, making it loosen its grip on Chachamaru...

"..." _Whoosh... _...Taking that opportunity, Chachamaru flies away a little so...

"Sugoi... We're experiencing a magical phenomenon!" Haruna said bringing out a note... She's famous for gathering information and then spreading it all over the campus...

"We already saw one though." Yue said... She refers to the spell that Isumi casted to dispatch the demons earlier that were roaming the campus... These demons are however...

"Grooaarr!" ..._Whoosh! _...The demons tries to strike down Chachamaru with its clawhands but it dodges... Chachamaru dodges that is. "Grooaarr!" ...It didn't give there but...

"Ge... Chachamaru-san!" _Whoosh! _...Negi flies toward it but...

"Grr..." ...It turns to him to...

"Hiya!" ...He's going to punched it... _Shock, shock... _His fist is eminating electricitiy with Narukami's image on it then... _STRIKE! _

"Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...With that, the behemoth fell down...

"Whoa...!"

"Ah...!"

"Negi-kun..." ...Haruna, Yue and Nodoka were surprised at that... A ten year old boy bringing down a 12 feet behemoth down...

"Sugoi... Negi-kun!" ...Now Haruna is even more thrilled...

"Hm..." And so does Yue... but not to the same extent as Haruna...

"Negi-kun..." Nodoka is worried... then...

"Grooaarr!" Aggravated, it stands up... Then turns to the now what it deems as a adversary to watch out for... "Grooaarr!" ...Negi.

"Wah! Aniki, it's coming after us!"

"Geh..." ...He knows that. ...Then...

"Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...It approaches Negi then...

_Bang, bang...! _"Hm...!" ...Chachamaru gives assistance then...

"Arrgh...!" _Shocckk...! _...Another shocking fist... then...

"Groaaarrr!" ...The behemoth prepares its own fist then...

"Hiyaa!" "Grooaarr!" _Strike, strike...! _Both fists clashed then... _Flaash..._

"Huh...?" ...Negi's vision is filled with light... then...

Flashback...

"Master... What are you...?" ...Evangeline is on her way to her manor at the academy that is near the Tennouso castle... with Chachamaru, with Chachazero on her head, following.

"Urusai! I have nothing to say to that!" ...She refers to the kiss... which is sort of like a pactio making with Negi... There's a card that appeared but... She immediately took it for privacy... since she's wearing, strangely enough, a bunny outfit... like a rabbit that is... "That boya... He's gonna pay for making look like a fool there..." ...She said gritting her teeth... while blushing.

"..." ...Both Chachamaru and Chachazero take acknowledgment of that... "Hm, affirmative master."

"Huh? Wh-What...? You don't have to affirm anything!"

"Wa~ Wa~ Master is lying!" Chachazero said.

"Why you... You're gonna have a long time stuck on the television for that!"

"..." ...Though Chachamaru considers herself lacking of emotion, she just sweat drops at her master's funny words... She's starting to develop emotions in a way it makes her alive... Emotions are actually Love and Life itself... If one cannot feel emotion, then they are not alive... or rather... they have no soul... Emotions are wonderful thing... Love... anger... joy... sorrow... These are wonderful emotions that one can feel for oneself... and others... They cannot be suppressed... they only emerge should situation call to. "..." ...Yet still, the bearer of those emotions is still confused about whether she has a soul like other humans... They enter the Mcdowell manor then...

...At Evangeline's room...

"Sa, stuck her on the T.V." ...She said to Chachamaru, who nodded to stick Chachazero on the T.V. as Evangeline said earlier, before closing the door then..._ Keplunk. _..."Huh?" ...She notices something out of place... her crystal on the side is glowing... "..." ...Normally it glows from time to time when a being from another dimension comes to this realm, the mortal realm that is but... She doesn't recall summoning any demons tonight so... "What is this...?" She peers in then... "Huh?" ...Strangely enough... The reading sensor directs into her room which...

"...Heh." ...A figure in the shades smile... wickedly...

"Who-" _Grab! _"Ugh!" ...She is held by the throat by... "Urrgh... Who...?"

"So you are Mcdowell... The infamous "criminal" in your hometown... Hm, I see he has done the curse to you..." ...A guy in a mask... dragon mask it seems... it has black color with red eyes and a red jewel on the forehead... As for his hair... They are long as Hayate and he seem to be resemble him in a way... And he's wearing a black coat complete with black gloves and sleeves and even up to his arms... Completely covering his entire body... And he's wearing a black clothing underneath the coat... "...I see you have made yourself a resident of this place, heh." _Toss! _

"Ugh!" _Bonk! _...She got thrown on the side with ease...

_Tap, tap... _...The mysterious masked man then walks up to the nearby glass square to check for something... "...Hmph." ...He smirks... He seem to have found a magical item of sort...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! What gives you the right to barge in here you scum!" _Kreek, kreek...! _...Waves of bats...

"Hmph..." ...He turns to her with a stern face then... _Waarp... Kreek, kreek...! _

"Huh...?" ...All of the bats disappeared as they come in contact with the black vortex that is summoned by the masked man in front of him... "What are...?"

"Magics of the darkness cannot stained me... nor destroy me for that matter... I came for this." ...He shows a small... gem... it seems... it's dark green colored so... "This is... The seal of Orichalcum. Heehee, you know what this is right?" **(Note: The same item in Kingdom Hearts... with a different use.)**

"Grrk."

"This is a forbidden item by the keepers... magicians, in your words... Magicians have sought to prevent the realm of negativity and darkness to enter this world... Thus, I am willing to open up a path for the demons that is yet to come here..."

"...What are you saying? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Hmph, this body is mere avatar of myself..."

"...What?"

"This body has a brother you know... I have sought him here... yet... I cannot stay for long... There is one who is also someone of... an acquiantance of mine... ha ha... That boy's father has thwarted me before... not after that, I became a seal of sort... and this seal of orichalcum will be the key to my release. But... I'm not ready to depart this body yet... I simply... has to meet a blood relative. He has to meet him..." ...He refers to his body who he considers an "avatar"...

"...What are you...?"

"In a way, this body means nothing to me... My return will come soon... Right this spring... Where I promised one girl here that I will strip of her life... hehe..." ...A wicked smile appears on the avatar's face... It's not him, but he's being forced to do it as his soul right now is...

"..." 'This guy... He's being possessed... but... by what?' ...Evangeline thought as she slowly rises up... "I demand that you leave here! You haven no place here demon!"

"Hmph, so be it, I have no more time to waste here anyway, by the way..."

"...Huh?"

"Hmph." _Whoosh...! _...He tosses another "Seal of Orichalcum" to her feet.

"...What is this?"

"Another piece of the seal of orichalcum... It will provide you power... to break the curse that the thousand master has input on you."

"What...?" ...Throughout her time, Evangeline found the "seal" as he put it, through her travels with Nagi at the time, though he considers it dangerous for unknown reason so he orders her to dispose of it... but... for some wicked reason, it refused to be thrown away, and thus, Evangeline is cursed to keep it... as apparently by normal means... "The Seal of Orichalcum"... is like an evil device that corrupts its user... it gives power... but with through power, comes greed... aggression... and violence... "What is this thing anyway...?"

"Sa...? It's a mere creation of an ancient people... Through then... civilization prosper... yet... they turn into one another. Yearning for power that cannot be reached, they have become monstrous beings like demons and destroyed one another. ...Now they are mere records in history at the hands of man... And now, this power... will reveal my true form soon." ...The masked man said staring at the stone... then he licks his lips hungrily like Evangeline but not that he is vampire but rather... "ha ha... HA HA HA!" ...Who knows what he is... "Sa te..." _Whoosh! _...He tosses the stone to Evangeline's feet as well... which...

"Geh... Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Hmph, if you must know, I am... Hehe... Actually, this avatar's name is..."

"...?"

"Ikusa..."

"...Huh?"

"Ayasaki Ikusa. Got it?"

"...Huh?" ...Evangeline recognizes the name Ayasaki but... "...Ayasaki...?"

"Ah... I'm sure you could guess this body's right now but... I have less time to waste now so... I'll test the Orichalcum power on you instead!"_ Flash...! _

"Ugh...!" ...The Orichalcum surges...! Now... "Wha... What is this... This... wicked... aura..."

"Hmph, I'm sure you are familiar with the touch of darkness... that thing... will be your guide to salvation... to your freedom!" _Waarpp...! _"HA HA HA!" ...He said disappearing in a vortex that appeared behind him but...

"Why you...!"

_Keplunk._ "Master, I- Hm?" ...Chachamaru comes in but...

"Cha.. Chachamaru...!"

"...Master, what are you...?"

"Run! Run out of this place! I can't-" _Flash...! _"I can't... Auugghhh-!"

"Master!"

"Arrghh... ArrgHHH! Grooaarrr!" _Flash! _

"Wah...!" ...Chachamaru drops the tray of tea that she brought then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Evangelined has been entrapped by a wave of darkness that turned into a monster... a behemoth to be precise... "Grooaarr!" _Strike! _...It then lashed out of Chachamaru...

In a different section of the house...

"Groaarr!" _Crack! Shatter! _...Chaos has been done on the Mcdowell residence... Things have shattered... break... the wards for the demon portal have been erupted as well... thus...

"Grooaarr!" ...Various demons have come out of the portal...

'Wha... What's happenning...?' ...Though Evangeline right now is in a dormant state, she is conscious enough to see what's going on... Her body right now, that is of the behemoth, with her own body inside, is moving on its own... She has become a behemoth and yet she is not... The wave of darkness have entrapped her body inside and replaced it with this... monstrous being... She can control it for a mean while but only in a short amount of time...

...At the campus...

"Grooaarr!" ...The behemoth continues rampaging as other demons emerged out of the portal then... 'That's...!' ...Evangeline... and the behemoth caught sight of Negi... and Chamo. 'Boya... Dammit... He cannot...' ..."Grooaarr!" 'Damn demons...! You will pay for all the chaos you did to my house!' _Strike! _...Using her will, she used her body, the behemoth, to smash the demons all around her. 'Damn... Not deep enough... What a pain...! Just die, curse you!' _Strike! _...Blood pour out of it, spilled her face... the behemoth face... 'Wha... What's happenning!' ...She's loosing control... 'Damn... Boya! Get out of here!' _Whoosh! _

"Whoa!"

'Curses... Boya, as your master, get out of here dammit!' ...She considers herself the master in their pactio relationship. 'Get out!' _Bang, bang...! _'Huh? ...Chachamaru?'

End of Flashback...

"Huh...?" ...It is then that Negi... while he and the behemoth are on a lock on of their fist... realize that the behemoth is Evangeline... He saw all of that... as if resonance have occured as two souls came in contact.

"Grooaarr..." ...Perhaps with Evangeline's will, the behemoth retreated...

_Whoosh... _Chachamaru lands on the ground. "..." ...It seems she realized that Negi recognized that its Evangeline...

"Whoa..."

"Negi-san... drived it out...?" Yue asked. Haruna is thoroughly impressed at that...

"Sugoi Negi-kun! You drove it out!" ...The three of them rush to the boy.

"Eh? Oh uh..." ...He checks the class roster but... "You are..."

"I'm Saotome Haruna! Nice to meet you! This is Ayase Yue!" ...She said grabbing Yue by the shoulders and presenting her... sort the least.

"...Nice to meet you, Negi-san."

"H-Hai..." 'I saw them before... at the class roster...' ...That is during the battle with Evangeline and Athena...

"N-Negi-kun... What just...?" Nodoka asked but...

"Springfield, if I may ask, I am in need of your assistance in this matter." Chachamaru spoke up.

"Chachamaru-san."

"Oi, aniki, can't you just chase that monster? You seem to have scared it, so why not chase it?" Chamo runs up to his right shoulder.

"Eh? But that's..."

"Waah...!" ...Realizing...

"A... A... A talking ermine?" Haruna asked bewildered...

"...Ma... gic..." ...Yue said with the same expression...

"Eh? ...Eh... G-Guh!" ...Realization... Realization... "G-Gwahh! C-Chamo-kun!"

"Eh? E-Ehh!" ...He realizes his fault as well... Negi grabs him and hides him inside his shirt then...

"Oh uh... That's... ha ha... That was a stuff toy and-"

"No it was not!" ...Haruna and Yue rush to him and Haruna insert her hand on Negi's shirt...

"G-Guaahh-!"

"Ara... What a soft body you have..."

"Geh...!" ...Both Nodoka and Yue blush at that comment as Nodoka imagine what Negi's body is like... especially touching ***** part...

"Oh... Got it." ...She means she caught Chamo...

"Gwaahhh-!"

"Oh is this a ermine? A familiar? Like the one in story books?" She asked thoroughly looking at Chamo... "My, it's cute!" ...She then hugs it...

"Guh...~" ...Which Chamo enjoyed her breasts...

"It's a familiar... It's something that is mentioned in a story about wizards." Yue said.

"Um..." Nodoka tries to fit in...

"Negi-kun, this is your familiar?" Haruna asked.

"Oh uh..." ...Seeing that there is no hiding it... "...Hai."

"Ugh..." ...Chamo knows the consequences for this...

"I will..." ...Negi imagines being turned into an ermine... "Waahh~" ...Then he begun crying...

"W-What? Did... Did I did something wrong?" Haruna sweat drops in fear as she does not wish to make anyone cry... especially cute boys that is...

"N-Negi-kun..."

"H-Hey, don't worry, we won't tell anyone right guys?" ...Haruna comforts him by tapping him on the shoulders while kneeling before him...

"Hm." Both Yue and Nodoka nod.

"See? Oh, by the way, Nodoka, did you know?"

"Eh? Uh... ...yes..."

"Ah... Ara... You did know huh? Hmm..." ...She imagines explicit image...

Imagination...

"Negi-kun..." ...Both Negi and Nodoka... naked... then...

"Nodoka-san... Can you... uh... Marry me for the sake of my secret!"

"H-Hai... Hai!" ...Then they went all out!

End of Imagination...

"Gyaahh-!" _Steeaammm! _

"Wh-What?" Nodoka is rather bewildered by her sudden jump.

"It's not like... That... right?" She suddenly walks up to Nodoka and asked that...

"Eh...? Eh?" ...She is still naive at that sort of thing...

"Haruna, don't ask her that... yet. Besides, she needs privacy." Yue said.

"Hm... Sou ne... Very well, but Negi-kun," ...Then she walks up to the young Springfield again... And cuddles his head. "This sure is a surprise, you could have just told us, believe or not, I am very interested in this sort of thing!"

"Uh... I... see..." ...Negi said sweat dropping from her sparkling eyes...

"Sa te, it's time to go on a journey!"

"Eh?" Everyone asked then...

"Sa te..." She grabs both Yue and Nodoka by their heads and put them in a post together with her... "We're going to accompany Negi-kun! This is like a manga story in which the protagonist has two girls as his love triangle!"

"E... Eh!" ...Nodoka is embarrassed at that.

"Don't put us to that category." Yue said with a plain and annoyed expression.

"Now, now, it'll be fun~" ...She counters by pinching her on the cheek... Haruna that is. "Now then, Negi-kun, what is your exact purpose for coming here?" ...She let go of the two and asked him that.

"Oh uh..."

"Springfield, If I may interrupt, about master..." Chachamaru intervines... sort of saving Negi...

"Ah yes..."

"Hm? Master?" Haruna asked...

...Meanwhile...

"Grooaarr..." ...Evangeline... the behemoth is roaming near the Mcdowell manor that is in shambles at the moment... due to the chaos that the seal of Orichalcus did to her... 'Curse it... That annoying guy... He really did it... But... Thinking aside... Ayasaki...? ...Is he related to that...?' ...She refers to Hayate... Ayasaki is definitely his surname so... 'Hmm... Nah, I shouldn't worry about that pretty boy... I should worry about myself... that boya... Managing to bring me down... Heh, he sure is something... No! I don't like any bit! I still bite his neck for blood!'

"Master!"

'Huh?' ...Behemoth turns to the entrance...

"Hm!" ...There stands Chachazero with two knives... that are about her size.

"...Grooaarr..." ...Though a behemoth at the moment, Evangeline can still feel attachment for the servant of hers... though if she really cares about is... 'Tch... this doll... this cursed doll... I thought I stucked her on the T.V. earlier... Nah, I forgot I destroyed the T.V. earlier...' ...The behemoth destroyed the T.V. that is... 'But...' "Grooaarr!" 'She can't beat me...!'

"Evangeline-san!"

'Huh?'

"Eh?" ...Both Evangeline, as a behemoth, and Chachazero turn to the right and...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah." ...Then there's Negi being accompannied by Chachamaru, and Haruna and her other two friends. "Evangeline-san."

"Grooaarr."

"Negi-disciple..."

"Master." Chachamaru said.

"That's Mcdowell?" Haruna asked... Negi told them about the details... except for the Seal of Orichalcum.

"Grooaarr!" ...It turns to them... Evangeline that is, in her behemoth form.

"Master..." Chachamaru turns to Negi. "Springfield, please, save master."

"Hm, okay." Negi raises his staff then...

"De wa..." ...Chachamaru enters into a fighting stance again...

"Alright, I'm so getting this!" ...Haruna said bringing out a scratch paper... for her manga.

"What are you doing?" Yue asked.

"What does it look like? I'm making this as one of my manga."

"...It's not a Yaoi right?"

"Eh...!" ...Nodoka is frightened at that...

"Of course not! I call this..." ...She presents it to them... Amaizingly enough, she does it in a short time... the only problem is... "I call this... The Negi-kun Love Triangle of Nodoka and Yue!"

"Eh... Ehh!" ...Nodoka falls down in embarrassment as she holds the drawing uptight...

"..." ...Yue shows a little annoyance.

"Sou de, let's see..." ...She continues drawing then...

"I'll take that..." _...Snatch! _

"Hey!"

Back to the battle...

"Sa, Springfield..." _Chu. _

"...!" ...Negi got kissed on the left cheek by Chachamaru.

"Gyaahhh-!" _Steammm! _Chamo bursted out of his shirt in excitement... and steam. "That should strengthen your pactio relationship!"

"Eh?"

_Flash... _As chamo said, the booster that was provided for Chachamaru glows... then... "Sore wa..." ...She prepares her barrel fingers then... _Bang, bang...! Whoosh! _...She flies towards her master and fire...!

"Grooaarr!"

"Chachamaru!" ...Chachazero said then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Annoyed by the nuisances, the behemoth... "Grooaarr!" _...Slaabbttcch! _

"Ge..." ...The half of the booster have been damaged by its clawhand...

"Grooaarr!"

_Bang, bang...! _Chachamaru continues firing nonetheless... "Gu..."

"Chachamaru-san! Gurk..." ..._Tap, tap! _Negi rushes forward with Chamo...! 

"Aniki, don't forget the magical abilities you gain from ojou-chan!"

"Right, I know!" He brings up his staff, rotate it then...

"Ah, Negi-kun!" Haruna and the others watch...

"Negi-kun." ...With Nodoka being worried then...

"Hiyaa!" ..._Flash! _...Negi summons Chachamaru's pactio card that he made the other day then... _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!" Narukami appears with angel wings then... _Whoosh! _...Negi rides on its back and rainbow is being left as a mark.

"Wow!" ...Haruna and the other three are mesmerized by it... then...

"Hiyaa!" _Shoock...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The behemoth is hit! ...Evangeline that is... Though one can wonder if she is in pain right now... Probably not as the behemoth seems to be reacting on its own... Evangeline is able to control it from within though only in a short amount of time...

'That boya... If you can beat me here...'

_...Stomp! _...Negi lands on the ground then... "Hm." ...He turns his focus on Evangeline... his master, as she put it...

'...Then, I'll take you on as my apprentice!' ...She said though... 'And... h-h-...' ...She could not continue the word that is called the man in a family... 'Dammit!'

...All the while...

"_Sigh... _That was crazy..."

"Sou da ne..." ...Makie and the Narutaki twins explored around for a bit and...

"Huh?" ...Fumika caught a glimpse of the rainbow... "That is?"

"Hm? What is it Fumika? Ah." ...She turns to it as well... then Makie...

"Wow... Sugoi..."

"A rainbow? But... It didn't rained didn't it?" Fuka asked her twin sister.

"Nah uh." ...Fumika shrugs.

"Hm." ...They all turn to each other and decided to check it out... which is not good.

...Back to the fight...

_Clash! _"Grooaarr!" "Arrghh...!" ...Negi and Evangeline kept sparring... which is like their previous battle before.

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! Boom! _

_Whoosh! _Negi dodged its flame attack that incenarates. **(Note: Flare in the FF series.) **"Ah...!"

"Negi-kun!" "Negi-san!"

"Springfield!" ...Chachamaru thought of helping then... _Slash! _...She turns her arms into blades then... "Hiyaa-!" _Whoosh...! Clash! _

"Grooaarr!" ...She hit her master on the hand but... The behemoth's arm is like metal... it made a sound of it so... "Grooaarr!" _Strike! _

"Ugh!" ...It just shoved off Chachamaru with its other arm then...

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _...Another incenarating flame then...

"Chachamaru!" Everyone yelled.

"Chachamaru!" Chachazero yelled then...

_Whoosh...! _The attack is about to reach her...! "Chachamaru-san!" _Whoosh...! _Negi comes flying in his staff then... _Boom! _ "Urrrghhh-!" ...He took the attack instead.

"Ah...!" ...Chachamaru, on the ground, realized that... "Springfield!"

"Negi-kun!" "Negi-san!"

"Aniki!" ...Chamo, who managed to jump off from Negi when he fought the behemoth, yelled. "Aniki..."

...Amidst the flames... "Arrghh!" _Rooaarr! _...Negi and Narukami...

"Wa..."

"Whoa..."

"Springfield..." ...Everyone is amazed... There are burns all over him but it didn't seem to wound him in anyway so...

"Arrghh!" ...Negi raises a hand towards the behemoth then...

"Rooaarr!" _Shoock, shoock... Shock! ...Boom, boom! _

"Grooaarr!" 'Ugh!' ...It seems Evangeline felt the impact of that attack as well... though the behemoth is the one likely to have been hurt more... 'This boya... As I expected from that man's son...' ...Again, Nagi Springfield... That masked man earlier told her that the just man sealed him on a body... of Ikusa Ayasaki... who is...

"Arrghh!" _Flash...! _...Negi summons a pactio card... This time it's that of Evangeline...

"...Huh?" Chachamaru wonders where he gets it...

'Huh? Where did he...?' ...Evangeline, who is still in dormant, asked as well...

Flashback...

"Huh?" ...Chamo notices a card on the ground... It's a pactio card with Evangeline... "This is..." He picks it up. "Oi, aniki, I think this will be useful!"

"Hm?"

End of flashback...

'How did he...? Ehh...' ...Evangeline felt embarrassed... from within the behemoth... 'That boya...' ...She gritted her teeth.

"Ahh!" _Flash! _...Using the pactio card...!

"Alright, go for it Aniki!"

"Ahh!" _Flash...! _...Negi's clothing changed into that of a much more longer green shirt and additionally...

"Whoa..."

"Ah..."

"Wow! Negi-disciple!" ...Everyone, who is an "audience", were amazed at the additional of a black cape that resembles that of a vampire like Evangeline...

"So cool Aniki!"

"Ah... Well then..." ...Negi with additional powers, like that of Evangeline...

'The... This boya... He...' ...She has found a worthy partner on the boya as she put it... '...' ...Though lying in dormant at the moment, she blushes... this is like looking at the young Springfield, who is the son of that man as she keep referring to him as such, to be her destined partner instead... so...

"Ah!" _Rooaarr! _...With Narukami having additional long bat wings due to the paction... "Ahh!" _Rooaarr! Chaarrrgge...! _...It charges for an attack...

"Grooaarr..." ...The behemoth prepares itself... then... 'Geh...' ...And so is Evangeline...

"I'll save you, Evangeline-san!" _Rooaarr! Blaast...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Here it comes... _Whoosh... Boom! Boom, boom, Boom! _"Grooaarr!" 'Ugh!' _Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom...! _...The attack split into many as it approaches it's target, making it a multi-attack. _Boom, boom... Boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...The behemoth burns into nothing... reverting... or more likely, freeing Evangeline... The Seal of Orichalcum is on sight...

"Ah..." ...Evangeline lies on the ground...

"Master!" Both Chachamaru and Chachazero come to her aid.

"Whoa, it's Mcdowell!" Haruna said.

"Hey guys!"

"Huh?" ...Voices from behind... It's...

"Sasaki? Narutaki?" ...Everyone asked.

"Hey~!" ...Yup, it's them...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah, you guys..." ...They took their breath then...

"What happened- Huh? Negi-kun?" Makie lays her eyes on Negi...

"*Huff* *Huff* What was going... Huh?" Fuka lays her eyes on him too... "Negi?"

"Negi-kun?" ...They acknowledge his clothing that is like a vampire right now... "Sugoi..."

"Is this a costume party?" Fumika asked.

"Uh... no, it's not..." Haruna said sweat dropping...

"This is... Um..." Nodoka tries to find the right words...

"...Magic." Yue summarized the details...

"Eh?" The three wonder then... "...Eh... Eh!"

"Ah, Yue... You weren't suppose to say that..." Haruna said.

"Eh?"

"M... Magic...? You mean Negi-kun is...?" Makie assumed the correct one...

"Magician?" ...Fuka asked.

"Ah... Evangeline-san!" ...Negi comes to Evangeline, with Chachamaru and Chachazero already attending to her. ...Then Chamo comes jumping to his left shoulder. "Daijobou?"

"She's merely exhausted. She wasn't wounded." Chachamaru said.

"Ah... Ah..." ...Evangeline is taking some rest after that incident with the Orichalcum... which...

"Huh?" ...Negi takes notice of the accursed item... that is still glowing on the ground... He takes it... "This is...?" _...Sharp! That item is that of evil. Purify it! _...Narukami's voice... "...Hm, okay." _Whoosh! _...He tosses it upward then... "Hiyaa!" _Shoock! _...Using a simple spell lightining, he destroyed it.

"Whoa..."

"Sugoi..." ...With the three newcomers witnessed by the way...

"Eh?" ...Realizing that... Too late... "Uh..."

"Uh... You are busted Aniki..."

"..." ...Silence... "Gyaahh-!" ...Then into chaos... "Wh-Wh- I'm done for!" ...He despaired on the ground...

"O-Oi, Aniki! Don't give up yet!"

"Wh-What's the matter? Were we not suppose to know?" Fuka asked.

"Uh well..." ...Haruna whispers the details to the three.

"Come on Aniki, pull yourself together."

"I know... but..."

"Ah..." ...Evangeline regains her strength...

"Ah... E-Evangeline-san..."

"...You're pathetic. Get those tears out, I don't want my apprentice to be a weakling, understood?"

"Eh?"

"Since you made a pactio with Master, Springfield, you are now her apprentice."

"Sou dau, sou dau!" ...Chachamaru and Chachazero explained.

"That's right..." ...Evangeline herself said.

"...Uh..."

"Oi." Evangeline turns to the newcomers. "If you guys wish to see the light of the day in just two hours..." ...It's now 4:00 in the morning as the ruined clock on the ground says...

...A while later...

"Ah... I see... So Negi-kun is a magician..." Fuka said. She and her sister were informed by Evangeline, who is now apparently a teacher for Negi...

"So, you too, Mcdowell-san?" Fumika asked.

"Yes... Though... If you ever tell..." ...A deadly glare.

"We won't tell!" They quickly promised...

"In any case, this is kinda surprising... and amaizing!" Makie cheered.

"Sou dau, we got wizards on our class!" Haruna said.

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"Um..." Nodoka tries to speak up...

"But, the danger isn't over yet." Chachamaru said turning to the manor in shambles...

"Ah, Sou ne... There's still some Orichalcum inside..." Evangeline said.

"Eh? You mean...?" Negi asked.

"Ah, those damn Orichalcum are producing monsters, which means, there a lot of them inside?"

"Eh? You mean there are a lot of those things earlier inside your house?" Haruna asked.

"And you're going to fight them?" Yue asked.

"But... Isn't that...?" Nodoka asked.

"Ah yes... About you spectators..." Evangeline turns to them...

"Eh?" ...They asked to which...

"You're all going to be my slaves."

"Eh... Eh!"

"Now that you've seen me and boya casting magic... I might as well restraint you guys for not telling."

"E-E... B-But, we won't tell anyone, promise!" Makie said.

"S-Sou dau! You don't have to do that!" Fuka said.

"We're still innocent to be slaves!" Fumika added.

"Hmph, that can't be done." _Snap! Flash, flash...! _

"Eh?" ...Collars appeared around their necks... "What is this...?" Haruna asked.

"Those are slave collars, in which, whenever I command something, you will do it without hesitation." Evangeline explained like a slavemaster...

"...Eh... EH!"

"So be quiet now."

"Bu-" ...Their mouth shut as if responding to the resonance of the collar...

"Uh... M-Master..." Negi addresses her as such since...

"And you, boya!" ...She points an accusing finger. "You'll be my apprentice from day out! Which means... You'll be living with me!" ...She said blushing.

"Eh... Eh!"

"Oh, really?" Chamo asked.

"Hm, Springfield will likely be taught by Master." Chachamaru said.

"Yosh! Negi-disciple will be living with us!" ...Chachazero cheer.

"But... I'm staying with Asuna-san and the others..." Negi said crying...

"Then be at my place all day long, you can back to your guardian at night."

"E-Eh? At night?" He asked Evangeline's schedule.

"Ah, that way, you'll be like a busy student all day long. That's the end of the matter." ...She declared.

"Uh..." ...To which Negi sweat drop. ...She's not one to debate into this...

"Sa te... Let's get down to the problem." ...They turn to the manor.

"Alright!" Chachazero cheered again then...!

_Crack! _...! ...Something is coming out... "Hm...?" ...The "slaves" turn to it as well... Their mouths are shut so they can't speak. ...Then...

_Crash! _"Grooaarr!" ...A monster produced by a Orichalcum item inside... It's beast like in appearance and it has the appearance of a lion with white color.

"Hmmhmm!" ...The "slaves" try to scream but they cannot...

"Oh, I guess I'll allow you to speak." _Snap... _Evangeline commanded...

"Ah... What is that!" ...Haruna said.

"Hm!" ...Negi prepares himself.

"Here we go, Aniki!" Chamo said.

"Right..." ...He raises his staff forward.

"Sa, boya, since you now have some of my powers... I'll be giving you some extra tutoring..." ...Evangeline said smirking then licking her lips hungrily...

"Eh?"

"Grooaarr!" ..._Stomp, stomp...! _...The monster charges forward!

"Here it comes, come...!" _Whoosh...! _...Evangeline flies forward, instructing Negi to follow...

"H-Hai!" _Whoosh... _He does with Chamo falling off from him... Then...

"Sa... Let's go!" _Kreek, kreek...! _Wave of bats...!

"R-Right!" _Flash! Rooaarr! Shoock, shoock...! Boom, boom...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The bats that became like eletric bullets due to the combine spells, dispatched the monster easily.

"We did it...!" ...Negi said as he and Evangeline land on the ground.

"Don't get cocky. There's more of them."

"Eh?"

"Grooaarr!" ...The monster dissolves but...

"Grooaarr!" ...Similar monsters come out... three... four... there's a whole lot of them!

"Wh-What the!"

"Hm!" _Whoosh! _...Evangeline jumps upward then... "*chant* *chant* Ah!" _Freeze...! Freeze, Freeze, Freezee...! _...Multiple icycles... She sent them toward the monsters... **(Note: Diamond Dust in the FF series.) **

"Grooaarr!" ...All of the monsters are stabbed by the icycles and dissolve...

"Whoa..."

"Sugoi..." ...The "audiences" said... Haruna and Fuka to be precise...

"Master." ...Chachamaru points upward and...

"Hm?" ...Both Negi and Evangeline turn to it and...

_Whoosh...! _...Upward the manor is... "Grooaarr!" ...A similar beast lion... Except... It seems the "king"... as in the leader... There's a seal of orichalcum on its forehead, signifying that this one has the highest position among the summoned beast monsters... ...There's a huge Orichalcum crystal inside the manor that is empowering the small ones...

"Wh-What the...!" ...Haruna said.

"What is that...!" Fuka asked.

"It's scary..." Fumika said to which Nodoka nod.

"Grooaarr!" _Stomp...! _...The "king" lands on the ground... then it turns to Negi and Evangeline...

"Ge..." ...Negi stands into a fighting stance...

"Watch out for this one boya, it has the same strength of the demon that took over me." Evangeline instructed.

"H-Hai..." 'That means...' ...He has to do the same attack he performed earlier...

"Sa te..." ...Evangeline prepares herself as well then...

"Grooaarr!" ...As in the sign for an army to march, the "king" gave a loud roar that...

"Grooaarr!" ...signalled the "lesser" lion beasts to attack!

"Evangeline-san...!"

"Hiyaa!" _Icycle, icycle...! _...Another shards of icycles...

"Grooaarr!" _Freeze, freeze...! _...The attacking monsters freeze then shatter... killing them.

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _...The "king" then produced black fires that... _Ablaaze...! _...They are sent towards Negi and Evangeline...!

"Tch... Ahh!" _Freeze! _...Evangeline summons a shield of ice to prevent the flames from reaching them... but...

"Grooaarr!" _...Shatter! _...It didn't work...

"Huh...?"

"Master's shield... it's broken!" Chachazero said.

"Oh no..." Makie said.

"Negi-kun!" The Narutaki twins said.

"Tch... Evangeline-san...!"

"Geh..." ...The former is irritated herself... Then...

"Grooaarr!" _Icycle, icycle...! _...The "king" then produced icycles of its own, though they are black in appearance...

"What the...!"

"Hm..." ...Chachamaru analyzes the "king"... "...It's made of darkness... It's being empowered..." ...By the Orichalcum crystal that was summoned by the...

...Somewhere else... Into the "Void"...

"Hmph..." ...Ikusa Ayasaki... Or rather, his body as an avatar of the... ...Lord of the negative dimension... watches from here... as in the "Void" exist anywhere... which means it can be accessed anywhere... though not by normal means... This part of place... well actually... It cannot be considered a "place" since there is... nothing... as in the "Void" is nothingness... "Well then... Let us see what you can... Perform to satisfy my curiousity... Son of that mage..." ...One can wonder who he means by "mage"...

Back to the fight...

"Evangeline-san!" ...All of the icycles approaches...!

"Ge...!" ...Evangeline is about to cast another protecting spell! "Huh...?" _Fla... _...She seems to be exhausted for a while... "Wh... What the... Curses it!" _Icycle, icycle...! _...The shards of darkness draw closer...!

"Evangeline-san!" ...Negi comes forth then...! "Hiyaa!" _Flaash! Rooaarr! Shoock, shoock...! Boom, boom...! _...Some of Narukami's attack diminishes the number of shards but... _Icycle...! _...One lone shard is left behind...! _Whoosh... Slash! _"Ugh!" ...The left of Negi's shoulder is wounded...!

"Aniki!" "Negi-kun!"

"O-Oi, boya...!"

"Ugh...! Huh...?" ...As his blood drops... He can kinda... taste hunger for it... since... well... since he has a pactio with a vampire... which makes him... one as well... "Why do I... Ah!" ...A bulb of idea comes to his mind... "That's it!"

"Huh? What's it?"

"If I could use this..." ...He grabs his staff... but... "...*gulp*..." ...'I hope I know what I'm doing...' ...Indeed... This is a life and death situation... If he fails, he dies...

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _...And that is not an option here!

'Okay... Here goes...' ...Negi raises his staff then...!

"Huh...?"

"Ah...?"

"Hm...?" ...Everyone watches with interest then...

"Hiyaa...!" _...Stab! _

"...!"

"Huh...?"

"Wa...!"

"Eh...! A-Aniki...!" ...He stabbed himself... with his staff...

"H-Have you gone crazy! What do you think you're doing...!" ...Evangeline sounded like she cared...

"*gasp* *gasp* daijobou..." ...Negi said... He's loss of blood increases due to the wound... he created himself... so... "*gasp*... With this blood..."

_Ablaaze! _...The flames are about to reach him then... "Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze... Boom! _

"Wah-!" ...He got blown by it, which made Evangeline cover.

"Waah...!" And so are the "audiences"...

"B-Boya...!"

"A-Aniki!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-san!"

...Amidts the smoke however... "Huh?" ...Evangeline sees...

"Ahh...!" _Flash...! _...There's a glowing orb in front of Negi... He seems to have... _Woool...! _...His blood spilled are gathering around it... Through it... blood...

"Wh-What the...?"

"Huh?"

"Aniki?"

"Through my blood... Runs my father's blood! Hiyaa!" _Blaast...! _...He fired then... _BOOOOMMM-! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The "king" is defeated... then... "Grooaarr!" _BOOOM! _...It's been reduced to dust... ...followed by... _Blaast... Blaasttss...! BOOOOOOMMM-! Shatter! _...The Seal of Orichalcum.. along with the lesser ones... dispatching all the demons that it produced... so... _BOOOOOMMM-! _...The manor blows up!

"Waahh-!"

"Whoa!"

"Yeah! Good going Aniki!" ...Everyone ducks from the explosion while Chamo cheers Negi then...

"Argh! ...This boya..." ...Evangeline looks at Negi... and through him the image of Nagi Springfield is reflected... "..."

"Hehe." ...He turns to her smiling... Like Nagi's smile...

"Ah..." ...Which sets her face on fire...

"Hm."

"Hm." ...Chachamaru and Chachazero, Evangeline's servants, nod in approval... then...

_Crrk... Crac... Crack! _...A pillar falls! "Eh? W-Waahh...!" ...Towards Evangeline!

"Master!"

"Oi!"

"Mcdowell-san!"

"Ahh...!"

"Evangeline-san!" _Bonk! _

"Guh!" ...She got pushed away... so...

_Crash! _"Ugh!"

"Aniki!" ...Negi is the one who paid the price instead...

...Elsewhere... into the "Void"...

"Hmph... Oh well. ...Hmph, as expected from that mage's child... and soon... I wonder... Will this body be happy to be reunited with a sibling...?" ...The demon wonders... then... "ha ha... Soon... Purgatory amongst this world... will be gone... and everything would return... to the "happy lands"... of nothingness... ha ha... HA HA HA...! Everything SHALL BE DESTROYEED!"

...Later in the morning... At Evangeline's bedroom...

"...Ah... Ah..." ...Negi finds himself in bed... His vampiric side subsided for now... "...This is...?" ...He rises up...

"Aniki!"

"Hm? Chamo-kun?" ...Chamo is beside him.

"Taka... I thought you were gone there for sure... You actually think I can survive at this place or this world without you...! Waahh~"

"Uh... A-Arigatou..." ...He sweat drops at his crying...

_Keplunk. _"So you're awake." ...Then there's Evangeline...

"Ah, Evangeline-san, how are-" _Slap! _"...Huh?" ...He got slapped...

"Why you... Who the hell gave you permission to take my place in my death! I could have been the one who died there! I don't need someone like you to sacrifice yourself for me!" ...She said that while turning around... It seems she doesn't mean what she's saying... Then... The flashback of Nagi Springfield doing the same thing for her came to her mind... "Why you... You don't have to act like that stupid old man of yours! He's history! He's already dead!"

"..."

"Uh... Ojou-chan..."

"Negi-kun?" ...Makie and the Narutaki twins come in... strangely enough, in maid outfits...

"You... You guys..."

"Negi-kun!"

"Huh? W-Wahh-!" ...He got cuddled... again.

"..." ...During all this cuddling, Evangeline is sort of thinking for herself.

"That was cool you did back there!" Makie said.

"Yeah, you beat up the bad guys!" Fuka said.

"And you saved all of us!" Fumika said.

"Hehe!" ...They all laugh merrily.

"..." ...Evangeline is still not in the mood...

"...Mo." ...Chamo complains a little...

..._Tap, tap... _"Master... Ah, Springfield, you are awake."

"Oh? Ah, hello, Chachamaru-san."

"We decided to come here to see you are awake but... Mcdowell-san... We are slaves so..."

"...We were foced to work here as her maid... hehe." Fuka said.

"Eh?"

"Ah, Honya-chan and her friends were spared though... They are worried about you so we decided that we'll give them the details later." Fumika said.

"Is... that so?"

"Hm!" ...All three nodded.

"You guys..." Evangeline said...

"Hm? What is it?"

"You guys... GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Gyaah-! R-Right, master!" ...They all left the room.

"De wa, if you will execuse me, I am glad to see you awake, Springfield." ...Chachamaru takes her leave with a bow then closes the door...

"..." ...Now there's only him... Evangeline... and Chamo.

"Hmm..." ...Chamo is sort of out of place, but since he's an ermine, his presence is not mind much...

"...Why did you save me...?" Evangeline asked melancholicly...

"Eh? Uh... Because I..."

"Don't give me that annoying kind words! Your old man used to say them too... But then he was so stubborn he wouldn't get dissuaded... and he died!"

"Evangeline-san..."

"So don't follow in his footsteps and die the same way with that stupid heroic acts of yours! Get it! I have already lost enough... lost... enough..." ...She said half crying...

"Evangeline-san... Hm, my father..."

"Huh...?"

"My father... He's alive."

"...What?"

"My father... He gave this to me..." ...He holds his staff near his bed...

Flashback...

"Here, you can have this." ...Nagi Springfield, in a hood, gives his staff to his son and successor, Negi...

"Eh? This is..."

"Fear not the darkness, you will become a light and learn how to save people. Hehe, I won't be around much but I'm glad... I could see you... Take care everyone." ...Then he left...

"..." ...Negi is left standing there holding the staff... There were rumors that Nagi encountered a fellow "hero" who has done good deeds around the world and they travel together... but... over time... That "hero" became concerned of a brother's safety... thinking that perhaps he should have stayed home... After hearing about some terrible news about the deeds of their parents... That person became negative and his will has become weak... He thought of saving and going back to his brother more than ever... But every passing time... He realizes that he may be too late... Thus, he fell into despair... and his heart has been tainted with sorrow... With a weak will, his heart has been taken by an entity of evil... That made its avatar... Having no choice but to seal him away, Nagi uses a piece of a gem that sealed the entity permanently on that "hero"'s body and sealed him into the "Void" in which he will remain in dormant for a while... While he can certainly disappear there... The chances of simply getting rid of a powerful entity is like that is no child's play... Then Nagi was also saddened by the loss of a friend... but... he has a wife to think about... and she gives him comfort about that friend's loss... and how he could not have saved him...

End of Flashback...

"...He's... alive...?"

"Ah, I saw him once... I know he's out there... Searching for something... I know he'll come back... I know it..." Negi said looking out the window where the Sun is rising...

"...R-Right. I knew it! That man wouldn't just die like that ha ha!"

"..." ...Chamo sweat drops at her sudden boasting. "By the way, Aniki, shouldn't we go now?"

"Eh? Oh right, sorry Evangeline-san..." ...Negi gets up then... "I have to get-"

"Gyaahh-!" ...He removes his shirt... that is like pajamas which...

"Eh...?"

"Why you... Don't take advantage of this situation!" _Strike! _

"W-Waahhh-!"

...A while later...

"Taka... You're really stupid..." Evangiline said... Negi is back to his green uniform...

"...Sorry."

"Well anyway, the whole place is being cleaned right now due to the battle." Chamo informs.

"Eh? Is that so?"

"Ah, look."

"Hm? Ah, Springfield, master." ...Chachamaru, who is cleaning up the floors, said bowing.

"Hello! Negi-disciple! And master!" ...Then comes a gliding Chachazero through the ceiling.

"...How long are you just gonna play around?" Evangeline asked annoyed by the doll's carefree personality...

"Heehee, just so as long as master admits-" 

"Urusai!"

"Hehe!" _Whoosh! _...Evangeline lashes out at her but finds her very agile since she is very small. ...The chase takes outside...

"Haha, sa, I better go now." Negi said to Chachamaru.

"Ah... But before you go..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Those three there." ...She points at the maids... Makie and the Narutaki twins.

"Hm? Ah, Negi-kun!" "Negi-kun!" ...They run up to Negi...

"Ne, Negi-kun, I heard about that pactio thing with your pet there." Makie refers to Chamo which...

"I'm not a pet! I'm his familiar!"

"Ha ha sorry, sorry."

"Ne, ne, can we have a pactio card too?"

"Yeah, yeah, that way we can be your partners!" The Narutaki said.

"Eh! B-But that's...! I'm still too young for that...!" ...Negi defends himself to which...

"Ohh~ But... When you grow adult~" ...The twins goes to la-la land... sort to speak...

"Uh..."

"Ne, Negi-kun..." ...Makie comes beside Negi... then...

"Hmhmm~" ...So did the Narutaki twins...

"Eh?" ...The naive questions then... _Chuuuu~ _...Triple kiss... "Eh... Eh!"

"..._Chhhuuuu~ _Uma!" ...They broke! _Flash! _

"Gyaah-! Alright, pactiooo-!" ...Chamo yelled to which...

_Flaash...! _"Wow...!" ...Three pactio cards...

"Got it!"

"Yeah!" ...All three of them got it... and...

"Rooaarr!" ...The image of Narukami improving into a rainbow colored appear on Negi's mind then it returns to his psyche... after which...

"Ahh~..." ...He is bewildered by the kisses he received...

"We got a pactio!"

"Yeah!"

"Sou dau..." ...A master voice said...

"Eh?" ...They turn to it... "Mcdowell...?"

"I see you have made yourself comfortable on the noses of other women boya... In that case..."

"Eh...?"

"Expect a thousand times training under my teachings!"

"Eh... Eh!"

"Sou dau, Mcdowell-san offered you to be her student." Makie said explaining since she's the latter's maid after all...

"Uh yeah... We're sort of playing along ha ha." Fuka said.

"Hm, hm." Fumika nods...

"As for you three..." ...Evangeline smirks... "You will become my slaves for next week and washes everyone's socks and other dirty stuff in the academy!"

"EHH-!"

"B-B-But...!"

"That's too cruel!"

"And we still have homework to do!"

"That is okay, due to the damage that has been done to the campus, classes will be suspended for three weeks." Chachamaru reminded.

"Sou dau... Sa te... boya..." ...Now the smirking is on Negi...

"Wh-What...?"

"I'm gonna make you give my blood as payment for my kindness..."

"E-Eh...?"

"And... You're gonna be staying here from now on!"

"Eh!" ...Indeed... Since he has made a paction with her... He is frankly like a... "husband" of sort... since he has inherited some of her magical capabilities as a vampire... the same can be said about Hayate... who is a butler now to the Tennouso... What's going to happen? Find out!

End of Chapter 5

**Note: Okay, so Negi received three kisses on this chapter, which is quite ahead of Hayate he he, but not through the lips anyway, the next will be... oh wait, you guys might have noticed too that this is the first chapter that the main antagonist, Ikusa, made an appearance... As I said, he's not the real main antagonist here... You know who it is... Anyway, in the next chapter, Asuna, Nagi and Maria will return as they have come to the Sanzenin state for a while... and... The next chapter will be a fun time at Inchou's house, which is a mansion so... Nah, you'll just have to read it hehe, anyway, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternal Crescent and Light**

**Note: This chapter will be sort of mirroring the Kyoto arc with some plot twist... and the form of the group of... well... I wouldn't get to that... You'll just have to read it! Hehe, anyway... You might want to get a tissue at the last part... you will see... Well, here goes!**

**Chapter 6: A Festivity... Of Reunion!**

...At the campus...

...Everyone is now ready for their class for the first day of the week, Monday... But unfortunately, due to yesterday's chaos, the whole campus is a mess right now, so instead of study being held... Everyone is around the campus, doing clean-up activities... ..._Sweep... sweep... sweep... _...Everyone has broom on their hands and are sweeping the whole environment. "_Sigh... _What a mess. Whoever did this must be a rioter." Ayaka Yukihiro, the class rep of class 3-A, said. She and along with her classmates are in the part of the front section cleaning group of Mahora.

"Yare, yare. This sure is a mess." Takamichi, Shizuna and Konoemon are near the lobby building.

"It sure is. Ever since Springfield-kun and Ayasaki-kun came, things sure are happenning unexpectedly." Shizuna-sensei said.

"Hm, but it's nothing to worry about, with this kind of activity, everyone can get along, though the reputation of some students and that of our school can be tainted though." Konoemon said.

"Ha ha, it's nothing to worry about sir, just take a look around, with everyone working together, there are finally be some cooperation amongs our students." Takamichi said.

"Sou ne, and with those guys around..." Shizuna-sensei refers to the guys in the class... and school for that matter, Negi and Hayate. Both are in the campus as well doing cleanup activities. "I'm sure with them around, the whole place is going to be fun."

"Hey, hey, come on, "fun" isn't the right word... It's exciting."

"Hehehe." ...All three laugh.

_...Sweep, sweep. _"Boy, everything sure is busy today." Hayate said.

"Ah." _Sweep, sweep... _"There were fighting last night... Were you present Ayasaki-san?"

"Ah... Were you?"

"Ah."

"Oh, I see..." 

"..."

"...Ha ha." ...Both laugh again as if reading each other thoughts then continue sweeping... _...Sweep, sweep._

"Those two sure get along don't they?" ...Their classmates whisper.

"Yeah, it's like their brother, well I wouldn't count much about their looks which... well, in some way they're kinda similar, but they're personalities definitely much." They nod on that.

"Sa te, let's keep going, this mess won't just leave on its own you know, come up up up!"

"Hai..." _...Sweep, sweep... _...And so the busy days continue...

...Later that night... At the room of the six...

"_Sigh... _Oh wow, what a busy day." ...Asuna, who has finally returned along with Nagi and Maria, said sitting on the sofa on her pajamas. "Since we arrived I never thought that the whole place would suddenly become a mess. I didn't realized that your arrival would have turn into this." ...She's sort of accusing the two guys for the chaos...

"..." ...Both are sitting on the left sofa.

"Hey come on, at least it was fun, and Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun weren't responsible for that." Konoka is beside Negi on the sofa.

"Whatever... Guarding this brat for all day long was quite troublesome you know... I didn't need another workdown..." ...She refers to Nagi, who is sitting on the right sofa with Maria.

"What the hell is your problem anyway!" She snuffs.

"Now now, Nagi. Asuna-san is simply tired, come on, let's all have tea everyone." Maria, the mediator among them, suggested.

"Hai..." ...They all do so then...

"Well, Negi-kun, weren't you suppose to stay at someone's place tonight?" Konoka asked.

"Hai..."

"Eh? Where are you staying? Aren't you suppose to sleep here?" Asuna asked.

"Well..."

"_Siip. _...I won't be with you guys for a while too..." Hayate said.

"Huh? Why not?" Nagi pouted... sort of.

"Yes Hayate-kun, why won't you be here?" Maria asked.

"Well..." He turns to his friend... Negi.

"We sort of... Got ourselves entangled with Tennousou-san/Evangeline-san..." ...Both said different names.

"Huh?" To which the four, women in the room to be precise, question.

...Later... at the campus...

"Ugh..." ...Both guys grabbed their belongings as if moving... "S-Say... Springfield... You told me you saved Evangeline-san... right?"

"H-Hai... Then, I take it you did the same for Tennousou-san, Ayasaki-san?"

"Hai... And because of that."

Flashback...

"Sa te, from now on, you'll be staying here all day long." Athena said to Hayate. ...As if hiring him without question... as in he doesn't even have a choice on the matter...

...Hayate sweat drops... "Uh... but..."

"No buts, I'll talk to the dean about this and have you arranged a room here."

"A room?"

"Ah."

"No way!" ...Machina pops up from behind. "...I'm already the butler around here! I don't-" _Bonk! _"Guh!" ...A weight meter falls down to him... Which is summoned by Athena magically. ...Hayate sweat drops at that...

"Who gave you permission to intercede into our conversation?" ...How cruel.

...Hayate sweat drops again. "Uh... I don't think-"

"Well then, I'll let you rest at your place, grab your stuff and then move here tomorrow."

"But that's...!"

"Hayate... Don't you want to be with me...?" ...The "Moe" expression... which...

"Ugh..." ...He's unable to resist... "...Hai... I do want to..."

"Hm." She smiles at that.

End of flashback...

"...I'll be staying at the Tennouso residence as a butler all day long."

"But you can come back at night right?" Chamo asked. ...He's on Negi's shoulder as usual.

"Hai..."

"But as for my case..." Negi said.

...Flashback...

"Eh?"

"Sou, I'll be training into a proper magician in my manor... And I'll also give you some extra workout at my resort." ...Evangeline is instructing Negi, her disciple and student, on his daily schedule...

"With some extra painful lessons!" ...Chachazero boasted which made Negi sweat drops.

"Master, here's the schedule list." ...Chachamaru hands over a paper... Which is the schedule list as she said.

"Hm, here boya."

"H-Hai..." ...The disciple takes it... "J-Ja... I better-" ...He's about to walk off but...

"Oh no you don't..." ...He got grasped on the head...

"You'll be staying here for tonight..." ...Turning around... He sees Evangeline's sort of wicked expression...

...He sweat drops at that... "B-But... I got..."

"I'll tell your guardian that you got an homework you need help with... And I'll happily oblidge to help..." ...Again, with the wicked expression complete with a licking of the lips... hungrily...

"Ugh..." ...That again made him sweat drop...

...End of Flashback...

"...So what? You guys are being harrassed by two sexy ojou-chans?" Chamo asked.

"Uh... I don't think... That's the word you should put it..." Hayate said.

"Ah... If they hear you say that..."

"Well..." ...A female voice said...

"...!" ...It caught their attentions...

"You certainly took your time, come on in boya." ...It's Evangeline... with Chachazero on her right shoulder, waving at her disciple...

"Uh... I was just..." ...All three of them are in awe at her sudden appearance... as if she can be in a place in a second...

"No buts, come on, we got intense training to do."

"H-Hai, ja, see you later Ayasaki-san..."

"H... Hai... Okay... Ja, see you-" ...Hayate is about to leave as well but...

"Well, I see you have escorted your younger sibling..." ...Athena is just behind him... And Machina is with her.

"Gyah! A... A-tan..."

"Hey! Quit calling her that name! That's not-" _Strike! _"Ugh!" ...Again, Machina got hit for intercedding into the conversation...

"...Uh..." ...Hayate sweat drops again at that.

"Urusai Machina, sa Hayate..." ...Athena offers her hand to which...

"Eh...?"

"...Will you kindly escort me back to my place...?" ...She asked sweetly...

"...H-Hai, okay..." ...Right, he's her butler, so that's his job... They left... without Machina, who is still lying on the ground... He felt he got replaced on his position, though not really, as Hayate is a butler and he is the mayordomo of the house which means... He can command Hayate as well though not Athena who has the higher ranking place... ...Hayate would occassionally accompany Athena on her room to either have a conversation, with tea, about anything while Machina would sometimes watch, much to his annoyance since... well... he's not very fond of Hayate as Athena is... Since they were frankly, "couple", he cannot intervine... Angrying him further... ...Though if he does so, he will upset Athena so he does not considers it a choice... Well... Devotion is one thing... Just don't let stupidity rules over... or else wickedness will consumed you... and be your downfall...

...As for Negi...

:*Huff*! *Huff*! Ah!" ...He's doing push-ups as instructed by Evangeline... Who is watching his progress while sitting and drinking... with Chachazero taking great observation of the young mage's progress...

"Not bad, not bad! Negi-disciple~! Just 30,000 thousand more and you're hang on to it!" ...Now that is sort of impossible... beyond impossible actually...

"Nah... Just a few more 50 boya and you're done." ...The master said.

"Hai! *Huff*! *Huff*! Ah!" ...He continues.

"Master, the lunch." ...Chachamaru brought a tray with food... they are for Negi once he's done with the training... "..." ...She takes acknowledgment of his progress... "...Hm." ...She smiles... which is rare for a robot.

"Hm?" ...Evangeline notices it... "What's the matter?" 

"Eh? Ah, no... It is nothing. Here's the food for Negi-san..." ...He started referring to him as such since she sees him frequently around here due to Evangeline being his master now... and...

"Some tea~!" ...And some "servants"... Makie and the Narutaki twins wearing maid outfits... ...They brought some tray but...

"W-Whoa...!" _...Shatter! Shatter...! _...They are frequently clumsy...

"Gr..." ...Evangeline gritted her teeth on the shattered tea cups... and tray... "Why you... Get those mess clean up right awayy-!"

"R-Right! We're sorry!" ...The "servants" oblige to the command... and they left.

"Taka... Who would have hired somebody like them."

"Master, they have been fond of Negi-san for a while now, they intend to help as it is their... will to help."

"Hmph, I bet they just wish to have fun... Though dealing with magic can be fun for them... it will mean attracting various enemies..."

"Indeed."

"*Huff*! Ah!" ...Negi continues his pushups then...

...All the while... at the outskirts of Mahora...

"Hmph, there's that pathetic academy..." A woman... who seems to have a grudge against the institute watches with a...

"..." ...A boy... who seems to be the same age as Negi... ...Silver hair... and eyes... and sort of sad and nihilistic view... of life... "Hmph, that's where the son of the thousan master is studying? ...Hmph, I have no need of such thing."

"Hmph, I could care less about your view, you know the plan yes?"

"Hmph, yeah... Capture that girl... The dean's granddaughter... And summon..."

"Ah... the "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami"..." ...She snickers at that thought... dealings with the darkness is never a good idea... in exchange for power... the one you're going to give up... is your soul... as is your life... "Sa, proceed with the steps of our plan, I don't to hear any setbacks once you begin, got it?"

"Hmph, whatever..." ...The boy walks off... then... 'Son of the thousand master... I shall see if you are as they say... the next generation to come... to follow that man's footsteps... heehee...' ...He smirks as he walks away...

...The next day... At Mahora Academy...

"Ah... What a bright day..." ...Negi is the first to come out of the "reserved" room...

"Ah... It truly is." ...Followed by "big brother"... Hayate...

"Hm. That reminds me, it seems there will be a gathering today."

"Eh? What gathering?"

"Ah well..."

"It's about Inchou..." Asuna comes out along with Nagi and Maria... then Konoka, with her usual rolling skates... "That girl is holding a ceremony to celebrate the birth of their stupid group, the "dismemberment members from the dumb"..."

"Ha ha... I think it was... "Honorable dismermemberment of students"..." ...Maria corrected.

"Eh?" ...Both Negi and Hayate question...

"Urusai! It's the same thing!" ...Asuna complains childishly... which Konoka and Nagi thought with different expression as... 'No it is not...'...

"Sa, I guess I'll be going there too..." ...Nag is a part of it, though she doesn't participate much... "You'll be going to right Hayate?" ...She smiles... like a kid expecting things...

"Uh... well..."

"Oya, come on Nagi, Hayate-kun hasn't proved his educational skills yet so he's not a member yet." Maria consoles but...

"Moo~ Why not! He's the incrediblest guy in the universe!" ...The latter sweat drops at that comment...

"Ha ha... Nagi-san is kinda immature isn't she?" ...Negi said.

"Sou ne..." ...Hayate said.

"Hey!" _Bonk! _

"Guh!" ...Negi got thrown with a... a shoe... on the face... by Nagi. "Don't speak rudely to me shrimp!"

"Ugh..."

"O-Oi, Springfield..." ..."Big brother" tends to "little brother"'s aid...

"Moo... You're too spoiled! Don't deal with others like they are inferior!" Asuna scolds her but...

"I can do whatever I want! If it means kicking the butts of other guys or kids, I'll gladly do it to stop them from annoying me!" ...How arrogant... It seems all humans start with evil in their hearts... then that wickedness will fade due in time with it being exposed to the light of the Sun...

"_Sigh..._" ...Asuna merely sighs at her impenetrable arrogant aura...

"Ha ha..." ...And Maria simply laugh it off... 'But... Someone needs to change Nagi... Maybe...' ...She turns to Hayate... the Romeo, as some of them puts it as he tends to attract women with his kindhearted personality... and so is Negi. '...Maybe with Hayate-kun...'

"Sa te, let's go Hayate."

"O-Oi... S-Sanzenin-san..."

"Moo~! I told you to just call me Nagi." ...She pouted cutely... while dragging him.

"Oi, wait up." ...Negi, Asuna and Konoka follow...

'Maybe... One day... I'll be able to find someone who I can spend with for the rest of my life as well...' ...Maria thought sadly as she looks up to the sky... Truth to be told, she sometimes find herself sad... and in isolation from others as she does not have a family like Nagi... except she has a grandfather... who is a corrupted one by the way... 'Maybe... I'll be able to quit being Nagi's maid and be... live my own life... but...' ...She does not know her family's name so... She cannot guessed what she will do for the future... everyone is on their paths... with Truth... as in Love, that will become feasable... but... with someone lacking that... They will find their lives to be hellish... like those who has endured it so far... with only those who have embraced light have been able to save them... "..." ...Maria looks down in sadness as she follows the group... 'Maybe one day...' ...She looks up again with her eyes being covered by her bangs... 'Maybe... I'll find...' ..."...The light..." ...Everyone is searching for it... That light... once they have found it, they have been assured of eternal salvation... though... when one looks closely... they will realize that that light is closer than they think... Though the journey is hard, that light will reveal itself... like...

"Ah, Hayate-kun!" ...A waving student comes to the group... It's Hinagiku...

"Hm? Ah, Hinagiku-san!" ...Hayate greets her back... then...

"Ohayou!" _Chu. _

"...!" ...Much to his surprise and that of the group, he got kissed on the cheek.

"Whoa..."

"Ah..." ...Asuna and Konoka said.

"..." ...Negi has not much experience that so he remains in the same expression... except... the flashback of his first kiss comes... and he blushes...

"Hey, back off pink witch!" ...Nagi snuffs however...

"Huh? What's with you spoiled brat all of the sudden? I'm just greeting him." ...She's not in good terms with each other... Hinagiku and Nagi that is...

"Uh... L-Let's... get along now okay...?" ...Hayate becomes the mediator of this situation...

"..." ...Maria watches... sort of still feeling sad... 'I wonder... Will I... ever find the light...?' ...She again wallows on that... though... someone will surely will...

"Ora, we'll be late..." ...Hayate tries to reason...

"Hmph." ...Both girls give each other a not caring glare...

"...Ah." ...Which Hayate could only sweat drops...

"Fine... Sa, let's go Hayate-kun." ...Hinagiku grabs on to Hayate's arm then winks... then they left.

"Ah, Hinagiku-san..."

"Hey! Get back here!" _Tck! _"G-Gyaahh-!" _Bonk...! _...No wickedness go unpunished... so Nagi trip...

"Ah, Nagi-san...!" ...Negi tends to her but...

"Geh... Tch!"

"Uh..." ...Hayate gets dragged by Hinagiku...

"That bitch..." ...Nagi clunches her fist...

"Ah well... You're still a kid so..." ...Again, with the "kid" stuff... Negi is...

"Urusai shrimp! Let's go!"

"W-Waahh-!" ...And he got dragged as well...

"My, my, how cute~" ...Konoka feels delightened at the development...

"Hehe... Yeah..." ...Asuna gives a weary smile...

"Hm." ...And so is Maria... with a mixture of sadness... as she looks up again... "...I wonder... If it's Hayate-kun..." ...That's a what if thinking... but... there's a chance... that a pure wish is... "..." ...She decided to go with them...

...Later, at the classroom of Class 3-A...

...Everyone is gathered... "Alright..." ...Inchou stands in front... Negi is on her left... "..." ...She gives a look at the latter then... "Hm." ...She winks then turns back to the others...

"..." ...Negi sort of blush at that...

"Hm..." ...Nagi is somewhat jealous of the boy for being likened... while she's not... "..." ...And that thought also saddens her... 'Maybe... I should act all lady like...' ...A flashback of her dear mother comes... 'If mom was still here... Maybe I wouldn't be like this... I should...' ...But... 'But... With her gone... I'm stucked with that stupid grandfather of mine... who doesn't even care about me a million bit...' ...Childish thoughts... she despises the old man due to his greed and angry treatment to her... and the employees... though perhaps even his own daughter, Nagi's mother, received such treatments... which maybe adding to Nagi's hatred for him. 'That old man...' ...She turns to Hayate... 'Maybe Hayate... Maybe he will save me... I'll make him like me...' ..."Hm." ...She nods at that as she turns to the former who is listening to Inchou...

"Sa te, from the afternoon today, we'll be gathering at my place at town to celebrate the birth of our honorable-" ...She raises a hand then...

"Execuse me!" ...A hand... by Fuka of the Narutaki twins.

"...What?"

"Ha ha..." ...She's sitting beside her sister, Fumika. "What about the Baka Rangers? Won't they received one too?"

"Ah... those... Those bunch of monkey brains..."

"Hey, what was that!" ...One of the members of the just group snuffs... Asuna...

"Hey, bells... You sure are the popular among you guys... Should we paste in fronts your test grades?" ...She snickers at that...

"...Ugh..." ...No comeback... Her tests grades are... well... "below the belt" is how everyone put it... as in below the line of... "Whatever!" ...She comes back to her sit.

"Ha ha..." ...Though Negi and Hayate do not know, they decided to shrug it off... for now.

"Hmph."

"Hm." ...Both Evangeline and Athena merely grunted at the development. "..." ...Then Athena turns to her beloved... butler that is... and "husband"... "..." ...She smiles at him... followed by the thought that as long there is someone like him around... they should be safe... after finding the light she has been longing for, most of her black arts magics that were laying in dormant have awakened... this may suggest with Love... ...The hidden potential can wake up, empowering the wielder as they embrace their truths... their Love...

"..." ...Evangeline turns to Negi... "Hmph..." ...Though he doesn't see much of Nagi Springfield onto him, in some way, he's more mature and intelligent to that of his old man... though when it comes to magic, his old man may surpassed him... though... with the things she has seen so far... Flashbacks of their previous fights... the other night... and the other night... of the seal of Orichalcum... she may think otherwise... "..." ...She licks her lips... though not hungrily... 'Maybe I should abuse him a little more...' ...She thought "deliciously"... By "abuse", as in extending their spending of time together...

"..." ...Then there's Maria... who is still sad... "...Christmas will be upon us..." ...Right, by the day after tomorrow, it will be December... ...Which means...

"Right, so at my place, we'll be holding an halloween party!" ...Inchou announces to which...

"Yeahh-!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" ...Various cheerful response.

"Hm, halloween party?" Hayate asked.

"Ah, we held one from time to time." Hinagiku explains.

"Though I'm not interested in it." ...Setsuna, who is sitting beside her, said.

"Hey, you never attend that, so why don't you?"

"Hmph... If ojou-sama is coming..."

"Of course I'm coming!" ...The latter, Konoka, said.

"...Then I'll be going as well."

"Hm." ...Hinagiku then turns to Hayate. "Sa, Hayate-kun, you will come yes?"

"Huh? Uh... yes, since you're all attending anyway."

"Hai, we're..."

...Amidts the conversation... '...Santa Clause will be coming huh...' ...Maria... '...I wonder... Will he grant me a purpose to stay...?' ...She's wish upon the star... "Santa Clause"... is an interesting term during Christmas... None have ever saw 'him'... yet... children kept praying for gifts... yet those gifts mean nothing without the one thing everyone is longing for... and is looking for them in their lives... ...that one thing is... '...' "...Christmas... huh...?" ...Perhaps deep within her thoughts are... 'What's the point of Christmas without happinness...?'

"Yosh, you're all required to wear costumes in the party, make sure you all wear one, if not, that's fine too, but it would be helpful if you would make the party a little more livelier traditionally." Inchou said.

"Hai!" ...Everyone said.

"A costume huh...?" Hayate thought...

"But what kind of costume will I wear exactly...?" Negi asked.

...On that, Inchou, Ayaka,'s eyes sparkle... "I got something you can wear on Negi-chan!" ...She refers to him as such since... well... since she looks at him like an adorable younger brother... She approaches him...

"_Sigh... _Here comes Shotacon lady..." ...Asuna said placing her hand on her face...

"What was that!" ...She heard it though...

"Want to fight...!" ...And the stupid quarrel begins... like last time... and some of them cheering the other...

"..." ...Negi and Hayate find themselves out of place for two reasons: one, is that they are males which are separated gender from the rest and the second: they do not like resulting into violence... of course... the only things that could only lead to violence is when extraordinary beings are involved... such as demons... which...

...Somewhere else... At the outskirts of Mahora...

"..." ...The boy the other night, with silver hair, watches the Mahora campus then... He turns around with a stone... magical stone it seems to open up a portal... to which...

"...That's quite an item you got..." ...A melo-demonic voice said...

"...!" ...He is caught by surprise at that... Looking above him on a tree is... "You are...?"

"...Heh." ...The masked man the other day... Ikusa Ayasaki as an avatar... "I believe you have ill intent yes?"

"...What of it, get lost here, you are magician right? You must be if I wasn't able to detect you."

"...Hmph, keepers aren't the only ones who can conceal one's identity boy..." ...He said snickering... by "keepers", he meant magicians... as they are protectors of peace from demons... and... "But... I have one thing I can offer you..."

"...Huh?" _Toss...! _...A seal of Orichalcum... ...Avatar Ikusa throws it on his piece... it's only one piece... "...What is this?" ...He picks it up... though only a small piece...

"Hmph, if you wish to challenge the son of the thousand master, use that, and you shall prevail." ...He said turning around... the small piece is actually quite powerful as a "demonstration" of it is witnessed the other night at Mahora... and powerful it is... even to the powerful mage vampire Evangeline to control... Not even itself seems to be capable of stopping itself from ensuing a chaos...

"...This is..." ...The boy looks at the piece of gem but... "Why are you giving this to me...?"

"We both fight the boy and his friend, that is all that matters."

"And If I say-"

"I offer it only once, refuse and I shall compensate it, well?"

"...I accept, but... In one condition..."

"...Hmph, you wish for me to never show my face again yes?"

"..." ...Looks like he's correct.

"Fine, I shall vanish permanently in your life. But... a word of warning..."

"...?"

"...If you go in carelessly... then you shall die... along with your painful past..."

"...!" ..._Waarp...! _...Avatar Ikusa disappear into the "Void" after saying that... "..."

...Later that night...

"Ugh..." ...Hayate finds himself wearing a blue romeo suit... in which he's dressed in a fancy french noble shirt and white long pants... the color of his clothing is a combination of blue red and white... and a red cape... And strangely enough... a nobara on his barret hat... ...Athena is the one who provided him with that by the way... "Uh... ...H-How do I look...?"

"Hm, good." ...The latter is here observing him... This is his room in her castle... Machina is on the other side and hers is on the left... "Sa, let's go. Hehe." ...She grabs on to his right arm...

"Ah..." ...Which he blushes since he hasn't have anyone he is... dating, sort to speak, for a while now... during his time, he always hang out with Nishizawa as she was her only friend that day... at the neighborhood he once live in that is... Both he and Athena exit the room...

...All the while...

"Ugh..." ...Negi is wearing is vampiric clothing again.

"Hm, good." ...His master, Evangeline, watches with delight... She's in her vampiric clothing as well... since last time they fought, she wore the same outfit. ...which is quite sexy by the way... "Sa, let's go boya..." ...She grabs on to his righ arm as well...

"Uh..."

"...Well? Aren't you gonna escort me?"

"H-Hai... S-Sa, let's go."

_Keplunk. _"Master, the- Hm." ...Chachamaru slightly opens the door for an information but then she caught a sight of a... "couple" it seems...

"Chachamaru, what is it...?"

"The limousine for Negi-san arrived..."

"Oh... that's inchou... Sa, let's go boya."

"H-Hai..." ...He got dragged...

"Yaahh-!" _Steaammm! _...Chamo is here too by the way... He just steamed from excitement from whatever he just imagined... 'Yosh... Aniki has some partners now! And so is Older Aniki! Heehee... I'm gonna be rich!'

...All the while... at the "reserved" room...

"Moo~ Why is Hayate not here?" Nagi pouted... she's in her pajamas, and they are about to change into their costumes...

"That is because he has been hired by Tennouso-san." Konoka said.

"Sou ne... And that little shrimp seems to be studying magic under that little Mcdowell as well." Asuna said.

"Ara, ara... they seem to be busy heehee." ...Maria tries to laugh again but... "_Sigh_..." ...With every passing time as Christmas is about to come... She finds herself... lonely and unable to laugh... 'Maybe I'll be able to forget about all of this and move on...' ...Easier said than done... 'But...' ...A single tears pours out of her right eye...

"Hm? Maria?" ...Her mistress, Nagi, notices that.

"Eh? Uh it's nothing, sa let's go." ...She wipes off the tear and tries to have a facade smile...

"...But... I still have to change..."

"Oh right, sorry..." ...She slightly looks down and the sad face comes back... 'I am... I am... worthless...'

"Sa, Asuna, how about this?" Konoka suggested a wizard outfit with a wizard hat...

"Hmm... Nah, that wouldn't work." The latter concluded after observation.

"Moo~ But I like it...~"

"Stop that, we need..."

'...I... ...I need...' ...Maria is in deep thought as the topic about costumes continue...

"..." ...Nagi notices that and with her, she forms a sad face as well... 'Maria... I guess she's lonely... soon, it will be her time... to move out of my employee... _Sigh... _I'll be alone again... ...Maybe stop being annoying...' ...She finally thought that... 'Nothing good came out of it anyway... I have lost my mother... and I'm stucked with old fart granfather of mine... My only real friends here are Isumi... and that stupid cousin of mine Sakuya... Maria is like my older sister... but... If she moves out and Isumi and Sakuya move out on their own... I'll be lonely... I don't want this... I have lost enough already... Even if it means losing that inheritence of my family, I could care less...' ...Indeed... Loneliness can be painful... Money won't save you on that... But Love will... 'Maybe... Hayate will...'

_Keplunk. _"Hey, you guys done? Oh, you're not." ...Sakuya and Isumi.

"Oh, Sakuya-san, Isumi-san. You're ready?" ...Maria is the one who greets them.

"Hai." ...Isumi is still wearing her pink kimono. It's still can be qualified as a costume... "The limou is here to pick us up."

"So hurry up." Sakuya said.

"Heh, easy for to say, I still haven't chosen a costume." Asuna said.

"Like I said, wear this outfit." Konoka suggested the wizard outfit again.

"Like hell no!"

"Oi." ...A voice calls out.

"Huh?" Everyone turns to it and...

"How long are you guys gonna delay our time...?" ...Evangeline... clinging onto Negi's arm... and Hayate... with Athena doing the same to him... then there's Chachamaru and Machina... the maid and butler of the two blondes.

"Oi, what are you doing here...?" Sakuya asked.

"Boya and "big brother" here decided to check up on you guys." Evangeline said.

"Hm? Ah, Negi-kun!" ...Konoka, half naked, comes out.

"Gyaah-! K-Konoka-san!"

"Don't come out of there!" ...Both Negi and Hayate avert their eyes from her... Which slightly annoyed Evangeline and Athena which Chachamaru and Machina confirm.

"Oh? ...Ah! Ha ha, sorry, you guys are a bunch of ecchi~" ...She said playfully going back to the room...

"No we're not!" ...They responded.

"Really...?" Evangeline asked unconvinced of sort...

"H-Hai... You don't trust us?" Negi asked.

"No." ...Plain answer...

"Ugh..."

"Ma, I'm sure you guys have dirty thoughts in your little heads right now so..." Athena said...

"Ah come on A-tan, you know it's not like..." Hayate said.

"Hmph."

"I said not to-" _Strike! _"Ugh!" _Bonk! _...Machina got punched again by his mistress for interceding to the "couple"'s conversation... he is only meant to serve... house duties and stuff.

"Ah..." ...Hayate sweat drops at that... He sort of pity the butler...

"Grr..." ...Though the latter would blame him for the constant sufferring he endures... Again, sweat dropping him...

"..." ...He decided to let it slide for a while...

...All the while...

"Sa, are you ready?" ...The two individuals, the woman and the silver hair boy, stands on a cliff overlooking the entire campus of Mahora...

"Hmph." ...That's the only reply of the boy... He is holding a seal of Orichalcum... 'This thing... I sense great power in it... But... If I use it...'

Flashback...

"-a word of warning..." ...He remembers the masked man...

"...?"

"...If you go in carelessly... then you shall die... along with your painful past..."

End of flashback...

'If I use this... I might loose my life...'

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Hai... Just don't go in my way."

"Hmph, I could say the same about you, anyway, you're my mercenary so just do as I command."

"Hmph, all I care about..." ...The image of Nagi Springfield comes to his mind... "...is to challenge the son of that dead man."

"Huh... The thousand master huh..."

"...Heh." ...Amidst the shadows... unknown to the two... Avatar Ikusa watches with delight... while holding a piece of Orichalcum himself... "Now then seal of Orichalcum..." ...He licks it with a sadistic expression... "...Let us see how you perform... hehe... HA HA HA...!" ...A wicked plan... a wicked halloween party...

...Later... along the road...

"..." ...Nagi watches the scenery outside during this limousine ride... the driver by the way is Klause, a butler of Nagi who is constantly being bullied, sort to speak, by his own mistress, this guy has been under employment of the Sanzenins... for reasons... perhaps loyalty to Nagi's mother who he... "Ne... Maria..." ...She whispers...

"Hm? Nani? Nagi-ojou-sama?"

"...Don't call me that, just Nagi is fine."

"...Okay, so what is it?"

"...Do you remember Okaa-san?"

"..." ...A grim topic. "...Hai."

"Hm, she was beautiful wasn't she?"

"Hai... I'm sorry about... well..." ...Tragedies are breed through darkness in which when one has been consumed by darkness, the victim might not be saved if there are no lights nearby... That is why... "...I'm sorry about..."

"Don't bother, I don't think mommy would want me to be sad but... No matter how much money I may have... I'll never see her again."

"..." ...Indeed... Money are piece of papers anyway... With only serve as income to society... While life itself is beautiful... when one has been stained in darkness... it can be cleansed and purified... though it will take time... especially with no lights nearby... The employees and that of Mikado Sanzenin, are a bunch of corrupted people who are in danger of being seduced by the darkness... The same for those who are nearby whose influence are being spread all over nearby... That has been the problems of people... Though people claims many things and desire a lot... They have no idea that the thing they have truly yearn for is Love... Love is truth and never a lie... It is then when one acknowledges the love for oneself can one truly love others... That is... That will be the lesson for tonight in halloween.

"Sugoi, I've never been to this part of town." Negi said... while being cuddled by...

"Ma~ I'll be happy to show you around at our manor Negi-chan~" ...Ayaka Yukihiro... Inchou.

"Say... Why are you here?" Sitting beside her is her rival... Asuna.

"What's your problem bells!"

"You could have ride in your own limousine instead of the Sanzenins. Sheesh... Fine, go ahead and do what you want Shotacon."

"What's that-!"

"Hehe." ...Hayate could only laugh at the development... 'Now that I think about it... Everyone is class 3-A will be attending...' ...He brings out the class roster...

"Hm? What's the matter?" Sitting beside him, A-tan, asked.

"...Hm?" ...One image of a female student catches his attention... it's the first girl... "...Sayo Aisaka...?" '...Who's that? I've never seen her in our class before... Not even when Springfield and I first came... Who is she? Is she taking a break...? Or...'

"..." ...Unknownst to the group, another one is sitting... without them noticing... "..." ...She takes notice of Hayate checking her image on the class roster. "...Hehe." ...She is delightened at that as finally, someone takes notice of her presence... at least in the class...

"What's wrong?" Athena asked again.

"Oh un nothing." Hayate turns behind him. "Oi, Springfield, do you know this?" ...He points at the girl's image... Who flies beside Negi by the way...

"Heehee." ...She giggles...

"Hm?" Negi checks as well... "Sayo... Aisaka...?"

"Ah... That. ...That girl who got murdered..." ...Hinagiku who is sitting beside Negi, said.

"Eh... Eh...!" ...Now that's a horrifying story... Both Negi and Hayate were surprised at that...

"Ah... that... Someone... or something that is similar to a demon..." Athena said pinpointing...

"You mean the culprit right? That someone is suppose to be non-human who preys on magicians... though I don't know if that's true as a series of killing was done at around the founding of the school." Evangeline said.

"Whoa... R... Really...?" '...I didn't know the school had a dark story...' Hayate said...

"Ah... I get nervous whenever that topic comes..." ...The "servants" Makie and the Narutaki twins are here... as they are accompanying their mistress, Evangeline...

"Ah..."

"Hm." ...The Narutaki twins nod at that.

"Wow... I see." ...Negi is half-afraid as he checks the class roster... 'Sayo Aisaka... huh?'

"Hehe..." ...The latter... a ghost comes near Negi and... "Ahh..." ...She breathes at his ear then...

"Eh... Grrk!" ...He shivers because of that... "Wah...!" ...He looks around and found no one nearby... or at least he cannot see the pepetrator...

"Hehe." ...She giggles then flies back to the front... beside Hayate...

"Wha...?"

"...? What's the matter?" Hayate asked what is concerning his "little brother"...

"Uh... well... Did someone...?"

"Hm?" ...Everyone takes notice.

"Is there something wrong with the car boy?" The driver, Klause, asked.

"Eh? Uh no it's..." 'That's weird... I could have sworn a cold wind just passed by... the windows are closed and... the air conditioner are fine, not that cold...'

"Heehee." ...The ghost is just outside flying along with the car... She's following it and not loosing track that is...

"What's the matter Negi-chan?" ...Yukihiro, who she considers as an "older sister" to the young mage, asked with concern...

"Eh... Uh... no, it's nothing." 'I probably just lost sight of... Ugh... I don't think I...'

"Heehee." ...The ghost giggles at his scared and troubled expression... then...

...All the while...

"..." ...The silver boy watches them from the bushes... then comes...

"So... How is it?" ...The woman...

...The boy looks at the seal of Orichalcum... The item of Evil... "..."

"...? What is that? One of you magical instruments?"

"...No, this is..." ...The image of the masked man... Avatar Ikusa comes to his mind... "...No, it's nothing, it's one of the things that will bring us ease in claiming that Chosen girl."

"Hmph, fine, just don't let anything get in our way."

"Right..." ...He clunches the Orichalcum with his fist...

"...Heh." ...Again, amidts the shadows, Avatar Ikusa watches with delight... as there may be a sadistic expression forming in his face... with mask, dragon mask to be precise, is hiding his expression...

...Later, at the Yukihiro residence...

...The limou arrives and... _Keplunk, keplunk... _...Everyone comes out. "So... This is your house..." ...A villa to be precise... That's what Hayate said.

"Ah, so, how is it Negi-chan?"

"Uh... It's... huge... and... nice."

"Hey... Tell me again why the hell am I wearing this...?" ...Asuna asked... angrily since... well... her costume is...

"Well... that chupacabra costume was the only thing availabe so..." ...Yup, like Konoka said it's a chupacabra costume... which is quite awkward... ...The costume was provided by Evangeline by the way... for reasons why she has such a thing is unknown...

"Urusai! You're wearing a nurse costume where I could have just worn that wizard outfit you gave me!"

"...That's mine actually..." ...Sakuya said... Her costume is a wizard... Konoka, as Asuna mentioned, is wearing a nurse costume which sort of attracting Negi and Hayate... much to Evangeline's and Athena's annoyance... and sort of a jealous Hinagiku... who is simply wearing a kendo suit... and so is Setsuna...

"...Ah..." ...Setsuna is sort of attracted to her friend, and ojou-sama,'s outfit...

"Moo~ Se-chan, how does this look?" ...Konoka, perhaps noticing her stare, asked.

"I... Don't ask me that!"

"...Hm?" ...Hinagiku notices her blushing face... "Hey..." ...She leans closer... "You're not... like... "that"... right?"

"Eh...?" ...Same gender attraction... "N-No, of course not! What are you accusing me Katsura!" ...She snuffs at that thought...

"..." ...Hinagiku merely gives her a weary expression... then they went in...

_Keplunk... _"Hai, welcome home mistress!"

"Hey!" "Yo!" ...Their classmates are already here, eating at the long and luxurious table... the maids welcome the ones who came through the double door... with the exception of a classmate... who is invisible to everyone at the moment...

"Hm?" ...Though due to the pactio that Hayate made with A-tan, he sort gained some vampiric abilities that allow him to see something... beyond sight... of normal sight... ...So he could have sworn he saw something glide through the wall... then to them... "...Was that?"

"Hm? What's the matter?" Athena, his "wife", asked.

"Oh uh... N-Nothing..."

"Hello, welcome everyone, and thank you everyone!" ...Ayaka welcomes all of her classmates and thank the maids, who giggled at her appreciation... they seem to be fond of her...

"You're welcome mistress!" ...Relationships between mistress and servants... How delightening...

"..." ...A certain someone thought of being like this... Nagi... then there's Maria... a "servant" sort to speak...

"Alright, let's all eat first, Negi-chan, I'll feed you."

"Oh, so that's the boy."

"The boy who Ayaka-san is referring to?" ...The maids whisper.

"Uh... A-Arigatou... Uh..." ...The latter Negi said. They all go to the dinning table while...

...Outside...

...Behind the bushes... "There's the place... Start the festivity..."

"...Right." ...The silver hair boy obliges to his employer's command then... "Right... Ja..." ...He holds on to the seal of Orichalcum...

"Hmph..." ...From the shadows, Avatar Ikusa smiles... wickedly...

"..." ...The boy thought of whether he should use it or not... then...

"...? Oi, what's the matter? Hurry up and do your thing."

"..." _Toss! _...He tosses the small piece of gem towards the entrance... where the limousines are with Klause guarding them then...

..._Tick! _"Guh!" ...The small gem bumps into his head. "Ow..." He rubs the back of his head and looks down seeing... "Huh?" ...The seal of Orichalcum... He picks it up... "...? What is this?"

"...Oi, what is that?" The employer asked.

"Hm... I don't know..." ...He doesn't know what it does himself... he just got the urge to throw it there... the silver boy that is...

"Huh? You don't know your stuff? Where-"

_Flash! _"Guh...!" ...The seal brightens then...

"Ah...!" ...The two avert their eyes from it a bit then...

_Flaash... _"What is this...?" Klause asked then... _Flaash... _The seal of Orichalcum brightens then... "Wa... W-Waahh...!" ...It engulfs Klause... "W-Whaa...! Grooaarr!" ...Like Evangeline... _Waarrpp...! _...And perhaps anyone who touches the Orichalcum... is in danger of... _Waarrpp...! _"Grooaarr!" ...Of turning into monsters... ...Klause has turned into a behemoth... but only a small one and green one... reflecting the Orichalcum's color...

"Whoa..." ...The employer is impressed at that development...

"..." The silver boy simple acknowledge how the seal works and...

"Hmph..." ...Avatar Ikusa appears briefly then returns to the "Void" with a smirk...

"Hm?" ...The boy seems to have sensed him a little... but... "..." ...He didn't bother... as...

"Grooaarr...!" Klause... behemoth turns to the mansion...

All the while...

"Yeah!" "This is delicious!" ...Everyone is celebrating with costumes... except Asuna who despises her costume...

"Here Negi-bozu." ...Most of the girls are feeding Negi. This one is Ku fei.

"Eh... Uh no, I don't-"

"Come on Negi."

"Yeah, taste this."

"And this!"

"Moo! You guys should eat your own dinner!" Evangeline snuffs...

"Uh no, it's..."

"Eat your own boya."

"R... Right."

"..." ...Everyone groans...

"Here, Hayata-kun." ...Izumi and Risa are feeding Hayate... with Athena on the middle by the way...

"...Eat your own dinner. Here, Hayate." *munch*... She feeds Hayate.

"Ah... thanks."

"Hm."

"Moo~ Tennouso, you shouldn't-"

"...Shouldn't what?" ...A deadly glare... which sent a fear on Izumi's spine and she sweat drops from the nervousness... ...So she and Risa continue eating... there are some additional guests here... Aika Kasumi, another classmate who is working on the student council and Chiharu Harukaze, who is working for Sakuya in secret with the identity "Haru"...

"..." _Sweep, sweep... _"Haru" right now is cleaning... She comes along with Sakuya.

"*munch* Won't you eat?" Aika asked.

"No... I'll do it later..." ...She's poor so she's working hard... though she finds it troublesome... it maybe because she is lacking light... that she finds her life hellish... as is those others who are living in the dark or delusion will find their lives to be difficult if they are living in an hellish world of darkness... "Tch... Sakuya-san... Why did you have to..." ...She didn't wish to be invited as her classmates, who she does not wish to reveal her identity with, with the exception of Sakuya, might make fun of her...

"By the way..." _Sharp! _"...Huh?" ...Hayate sensed something...

_Sharp! _"...Huh?" ...And so is Negi... ...Both stand up...

"Hm? What's the matter Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"..." _...Tap, tap...! _...Both rush to the back of the villa...

"Ah, Negi-kun!"

"Hayata-kun!" Makie and Izumi exclaimed to no avail...

"..."

"..." _Sharp! _"...Hm?" ...Both Evangeline and Athena sensed the wicked aura as well then... "That presence... a demon? No, it's..." ...Something not demon, yet wicked... and malevolent...

"Huh...?" Sayo, who has been flying over head the group in the table, takes notice of the leave of both guys... "Hm..." ...She decided to follow... since she's a ghost, she'll have no hard time being attacked so...

...At the back...

..._Tap, tap...! _"Did you sensed that?" Hayate asked.

"Ah..." ...Both he and Negi arrived here then... _Grrkbbt. _"Huh?" ...Both turn above... where there is a ventilation shaft then... _Grrkbbtttch! _"...Huh?"

"Grooaarr..." _Stttkkt! Keplunnkk-! _"Grooaarr!" ...A lizard like monster! An Orichalum monster!

"Wah...!" ...Both are surprised at this then...

"...Wha...!" ...Sayo arrived at the scene and...

"Grooaarr!" _Stomp! _"Grooaarr!" _Stomp! _...The monster comes down follow by another... "Grooaarr!" ...Then another... they seem to be summoned...

"Wh-What is this...!" Hayate asked.

"I don't know..." 'This presence... are they...?' ...Negi remembers the crystal of the Orichalcum... a mysterious force is at work here... These demons... are not of the negative dimension yet they are demons themselves... that extend from negative dimension yet are created of that evil as well... that evil is... something that originated along time ago... along with the birth of evil... This evil is called Fear... as in fear breeds anger... anger comes hatred... and through hatred... is that chaos and destruction are spread... and those who embrace it will eventually be consumed by such aggressive feelings as the darkness has no allies... not even itself... and those who are in the dark are in danger of being consumed by it... in a way, even though the light is an enemy of the darkness, the light is frankly saving them from itself as the darkness is not really destroyed... but rather... purified... the evil self goes away and it its place... or rather... the true self emerges... the soul... ...But that aside...

"Grooaarr!" ...The monster bear only hostility and violence so...

"Negi-kun!" "Hayata-kun, what are-" "Wahh...!" ...Both Makie and Izumi found the boys but...

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters turn to them...

"Wha...! Segawa-san!" "Makie-san!"

"Grooaarr!" ...It charges towards them!

"Wah..!" ...Sayo acknowledges that then... "Hm!" ...She gets on the monsters way but...

"Grooaarr!"

"...Ah." ...They merely passed by her then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!"

"Tch!" _Flash...! _

"Skaawwkk-!" "Rooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! Shoock...! _

"Ah...!" _Blast...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters dispatched... Ra and Narukami are summoned then...

"Hey, what's going on there?" Ayaka's voice... then...

"Geh..." Taking notice of that, Hayate and Negi quickly dismisses Ra and Narukami. Izumi and Makie already know it since they have saw it first hand then...

"Eh? Negi-chan? Ayasaki-kun?"

"Uh... Inchou, we-"

_Shatter! _"Wah...!"

"Grooaarr!" _Shatter, shatter...! _"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Various dinosaur looking monster bursted out through the windows...!

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...Both Izumi and Makie back away from them and cling on to Inchou's legs.

"H-Hey...! What the...!"

"Ah...!" ...Sayo has also become alerted by this then...

"Grooaarr!" ...This time the monsters charge at Negi and Hayate then...

"Geh...!" ...They enter into fighting stances then... _...Flash...! Skaawwkk...! Rooaarr! Blast...! _...The room and hall is engulfed on a light then...

"Gyaahh-!" ...The girls scream at that while Sayo...

"Ah..." ...She could see through the blinding light then...

_Ablaze! Shoock! Boom, boom...! _"Hiyaa!" _Slice, slice! Strike! Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" _Boom, boom...! _

_Ablaze...! Shoock! _"Hiyaa!" _Slice, slice...! Boom! _

"...Magicians..." ...Sayo murmurs as she recognizes the magic potential of both Negi and Hayate... "Sugoi!" ...She decideds to aid them then... she flies beside Negi with a staff... "Oi, I'm Sayo, nice to meet you, Negi-kun." _Chu. _...She kisses him on the left cheek. "Heehee."

"...Huh?" ...Negi felt like something just touched his skin... which is quite wet and soft... "...What was...?"

...All the while...

_Keplunk..._ Someone... or somebody enters the house... "Hello, welcome are you-" ...One of the maids welcome them but...

"Hmph." _Flash...! _...The silver boy casted a spell which...

...At the dinning room...

"By the way, what should we-" ...Just as Konoka is about to announce a card game to have fun... _Tck! _"Huh?" ...The power turns off... a black out...

"Gyaahh-!" ...The Narutaki twins shout.

"Wahh-!" ...While the others cover each other from the fear... of the dark that is... since it is sudden...

"Huh? Hey, what is this a black out?" Asuna asked.

"In a mansion?" Konoka asked.

"Ojou-sama...!" ...Setsuna tries to find her through the dark as she stands up with the hilt of her sword grabbed then...

"Hayate-kun...!" ...Hinagiku does the same then...

_...Tap, tap... _...A figure walks in the dark then... "Hm..." ...He smiles wickedly... the silver boy then...

"Huh...?" ...The girls heard him walk in so...

"...Capture them..." ...Various Orichalcum eyes glow in the dark then...

"Ah...!" "Wah...!" ...Everyone is alerted and frightened of them...

"Wa..." Nodoka, along with Yue and Haruna, step back to the kitchen then...

"Ge..." ...Both Evangeline and Athena prepare themselves for a fight...

"Grooaarr..." ...Various white creatures... monsters that are infused with Orichalcum energies... step out of the shadows then... "Grooaarr!"

...All the while...

"What was...?" ...Hayate examines the remains of the Orichalcum monsters that they just dispatched...

"I wonder how the others are..." Negi wonder... Makie and Izumi are with them. ...Both just follow the lead of the two since...

"Gyaahh-!" ...The sound of the girls' scream...

"...!" "Ah...!" "Ah...!" ...They are alerted by that then...

"What was...?" ...Sayo decided to check but... as soon as she gets to the intersection hall...

"Grooaarr!" ...A white lion creature steps out!

"Waah...!" ...Though she's a ghost, she can still be taken by surprise.

"Gyaahh-!" ...Both Izumi and Makie screamed and hide behind Negi and Hayate...

"H-Help us Negi-kun..."

"H-Hayata-kun..."

"Makie-san, Segawa-san..."

"Springfield, here they come!"

"Ge..."

"Grooaarr!" ...They charge in then...

"Ge... Hiyaa!" ...Both also charge in!

"Negi-kun!" "Hayata-kun!"

_Ablaaze, Shoock! Boom, boom...! _"Grooaarr!" ...They are successful in dispatching them but...

"Hey-! Negi-bozu, big brother!" ...Asuna comes running in along with Nagi, Maria, Setsuna and Konoka... and Chamo who is hanging on to Asuna's shoulder.

"Aniki, older Aniki!" ...He jumps at Negi's right shoulder.

"What's going on here? The power's down so we didn't have time to get to the others." ...Setsuna explained.

"That explained the power failure..." Izumi said then...

"Gyaahh-!"

"...!" ...The scream of the girls...

"Everyone...!" ...Negi is about to rush there but...

"Wait!" ...Asuna stops him. "Don't go in there! There are a lot of weirdos in there!"

"Ah, a lot of monsters came barging the place and have stormed it, many of the others have been captured. We don't know who but it was boy." Setsuna said.

"Huh?" Everyone, Negi, Hayate and the other two girls, questions.

"Ah... A silver hair boy... He's kinda strange... He's like a magician like you two..." Konoka said.

"Eh? Magician?" ...Makie asked.

"Ah... He used magic earlier..." Setsuna said. "Katsura-san battled him but she failed..."

"Huh? Hinagiku-san...?" ...Hayate asked worriedly as he has become intimate to that pink swordsman... though he's the "husband" of the Tennouso inheriter, he frankly received his first kiss from the pink hair girl. "Where is she?" ...He asked eagerly.

"I don't know... We tried to save many as we can but since it was so dark, our efforts became futile."

"Ja... What should we do?" Makie asked.

"Hm..." Sayo thought of scouting the place... And she does... by passing through the wall...

"Huh...?" Due to Negi being at his magical potential at the moment, he was able to sense her presence a little... "..." ..._Tap, tap...! _...He runs at the back...

"O-Oi, Negi...!" Asuna notices him.

"Springfield...!"

"Negi-kun!" Konoka calls out.

"Negi-kun!" Makie calls out... ...All of them were ignored...

"Taka... Where the hell does he think he's going...?" Asuna asked angrily at the same time worried.

"I don't know... but if we separate now, we might get in trouble so... A few of us will scour the place." Setsuna said.

"Huh?"

"But isn't that dangerous?" Maria asked.

"Daijobou, I have my sword with me... and some magic on it... and..." ...Setsuna also has magical abilities... and an half demon blood on her veins which... "..." She thought of using it tonight... in halloween... at the night of halloween that is... "Yosh, you guys stay here..." _Tap, tap...! _...She runs back to the direction she and other girls came from.

"O-Oi...!"

"Se-chan...!" Asuna and Konoka call out but... "Se-chan..."

"Taka... What's up with her! Being all manly like that... Can't she be feminine for once?"

"..." ...Nagi is fidgeting on the wall... since it's dark and its halloween... it can bring shiver on the hearts of young children... with the exception of Negi since he's not frightened of it... due to Narukami, his esper, presence...

"...I better do something as well..." Hayate thought... "Sa, why don't we help her out?"

"Huh? You mean follow her?" Asuna asked... "Hm... Well, you got magics as well so I guess we'll able to defend ourselves... And I'm good at kicking butts..." ...She means she's violent at times...

"But what about the rest of us?" Maria asked.

"Yeah... We can't fight..." Nagi said.

"Just grab anything you can use as a weapon." Asuna said.

"But... Se-chan..."

"Grooaarr!"

"...!" ...Everyone is alerted at that...

"Here you are..."

"...Huh?" ...Everyone turns to that voice and... "You...!" Asuna recognized that it's the silver boy earlier...

"...I'm Fate Avernus... I'm looking for the son of the thousand master and what do I find...? A bunch of useless girls and a worthless guy... Tch, I better look at the other sections of this building."

"What did you say!"

"Stop, Kagurazaka-san." ...Hayate grabs her on the shoulder.

"But..."

"Let me talk to him." ...Hayate steps in front... "...Who are you? Why are you doing this?" 

"...Hmph, it is not I who orchestrated this attack, my employer is, as for my goal here, I simply wish to do battle with the son of the thousand master."

"...Negi Springfield?"

"...Ah, so you know him... Where is he?"

"Like hell we'll tell you!" Asuna said.

"...He's at the back."

"Huh?" ...She is surprised that Hayate told him that. "Hey! Are you crazy! Why did you-" ...He raises an index finger... then gives an assuring nod that he knows what he's doing... "...Hm, okay..."

"...Hayate."

"Hayate-kun..." Nagi and Maria said.

"Hmph, I see... Ja, I shall leave you with this..." _Swap! _...Fate disappeared and in his place is...

"Grooaarr!" ...A cerberus looking monster...

_Slice! _"Hn!" ...Hayate kept his rapier with him so...

"Grooaarr!" ...The cerberus is sliced in half and died then dissolve...

"My, my..." ...A female voice said...

"Huh?" Everyone turns to it to see...

..._Tap, tap... _...A rather big breasted woman with glasses... the one before... who is Fate's employer... "Another magician huh...? Another piece of garbage..."

"You... Who are you?" Hayate asked.

"I am the one responsible for the attack, these pathetic monsters easily obey our commands." _Flash, flash... _...Monsters, Orichalcum monsters, appear in a flash of light...

"Ge..." ...Hayate averted his eyes from them a little then turns back...

"Ge..." ...The others did the same...

"Grooaarr!"

"Now then, show me your skills... as well as your death!" ..._Whoosh...! _She tosses a shikigami...!

"Wa...!" _Flash! _

"Hayate!" Hayate-kun!" "Ayasaki-kun!" "Hayata-kun!"

"Guh...!" _Flash...! _...The light clears out then... "Huh...?"

"Grooaarr!" "Trrraaa!" The monsters attack along with a humanoid shikigami...! 

"Ge..." ...Now's the time... "Grr...!" ...For the light to shine...! "Ahh! Come Ra!" _Flash...! Flash! _

"Ah...!" ...The woman averted her eyes from the shining light then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters and shikigami as well... and now...

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra is summoned.

"Whoa... Sugoi..." This is the first time Makie saw Ra so she's impressed.

"Makie-san." Hayate calls out...

"H-Hai?"

"You go after Springfield, we'll take care of things here." 

"Eh?"

"He'll need someone's help, I'll occupy these guys while you go there."

"...Okay. Okay! Here I go...!" _Tap, tap...! _...She oblidges to the request and runs to the back...

"Sasaki-san...!" Maria calls out...

"Be careful!" Nagi exclaim... Despite her anger and annoying attitude, she too cares for her classmates so...

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" ...Hayate raises his left hand forward... signalling Ra to...!

"Skaawwkk-!" ...attack...! _Ablaaze...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters have been reduced to dust by the light...

"Geh...!" ...The employer and attacker averted her eyes from the explosion then... "Guh... You're strong... good... because... I'll only need her!" _Swwapp! _...A long paper!

"Wah!" ...Hayate is caught by surprise at that then... _Grab! _

"Guaahh!" ...Konoka is captured!

"Konoka!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Konoka!" "Oi!" Maria and Nagi exclaimed as well...

"Konoe-san!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Huhahaha!" ...Then the attacker pulls her back... "Got you! I'm going to need you to perform a ritual."

"Gyaah!" ...She tries to struggle but to no avail...

"Sa," _Swap! _...She disappears... along with Konoka...

"Konoka! Tch... Dammit!" Asuna curses...

"Tch..." ...Hayate curses as well but...

"Skaawkk."

"Huh?" ...Ra tries to say something to him... "Ra..." ..._I shall lead thou. She is not far, follow thy! _

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra flies to the side window...

"Huh? Where is it going?" Asuna asked.

...Hayate is about to exit then... "Come on, we can follow Ra to Konoka-san! Let's go!" ...He exits...

"Ah, Hayate!" ...Nagi is next to follow...

"Ah, Nagi!" ...Then Maria.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Then Asuna... and the last...

"H-Hey! Don't leave me here!" Izumi is the last... ...They all follow the brilliant light of Ra...

...All the while... At the second floor...

..._Tap, tap...! _Negi climbs all the way up here... "*Huff* *Huff* Ah! Who was that...?" ...He checks the class roster again... "I'm sure everyone is here... Who was that-"

"Negi-kun!"

"Huh?"

_...Tap, tap...! _"*Huff* *Huff* Ah..." ...Makie follows behind...

"M-Makie-san...! Where is everyone!"

"I don't know... Ayasaki-kun and the others are still downstairs fighting off some lady..."

"Eh? L...Lady?"

"Ah... She has big breasts and I think she's on to us..."

"Negi-kun!" ...! ...The voice of the others...

"Everyone...!" Negi and Makie turn to the front hall way and...

"Negi-kun!"

"Save us!"

"Everyone, I'm coming...!" _Tap, tap...! _...Brave child...

"Ah, Negi-kun, wait for me!" _Tap, tap...! _...Makie follows... some of the walls are in fire due to the attack of the monsters then...

_Shatter, crack! _"Grooaarr!"

"Wa...! Geh...!" ...Negi and Makie stop dead on their tracks... one just emerged from the floor...

"Negi-kun...!"

"Tch... Hiyaa!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!" ...Narukami is summoned!

"Go, Narukami, clear our path!"

"Rooaarr!" _Chaargge...! Shoock! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The monster is easily dispatched...

"Negi-kun..."

"Sa, let's go, Makie-san!"

"Hm!" She nods. _Tap, tap...! _...And off they go again...

...All the while...

"Guh... What did we find ourselves in..." ...Everyone is locked up on a white magical sphere that is imprisoning all of them...

"Guh... Negi-chan... I'm coming!"

"Uh... You can't go anywhere in your current state inchou..." ...Haruna reminded with a sweat drop.

"Everyone!" ...Negi and Makie arrive.

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah. Everyone."

"Negi-kun! Makie!"

"Help us!"

"Negi-kun! We knew you come for us!"

"Get us out of here!"

"Negi-chan... I'm glad you're safe!"

"Everyone..." Negi approaches the sphere... "Hm... It's magically locked... I can't open it through-"

"You can't open that sphere as long as I have this..."

"...!" ...A voice came from behind... It's Fate...

"You..." Negi said.

"Pleased to meet you... son of the thousand master... Negi Springfield." ...He said smiling sadisticly...

"You..."

"Who the hell are you anyway!"

"Yeah, and get us out of here!" The girls snuff at him...

"Hmph, if you wish to be freed, then..." ...He enters into a fighting stance as he drops a key onto the ground... it doesn't seem to be normal as there are magical energies surrounding it... "Then beat me first Negi Springfield!"

"...!"

"...This will finish what your father and I started a long time ago..."

"...Huh? Father..." ...Nagi Springfield comes to his mind... Then... "What are you-"

"Prepare yourself! Hiyaa!" _Chaargee...! _...White magical energies surround him... then...!

"Hn...!" ...Negi prepares himself as well then... "...Narukami..." _Rooaarr... _...The image of Narukami appears on his mind... then... "Ah...!" _Flash...! _

"Rooaarr!"

"Negi-kun..." ...The girls watch then...

"Hmph, an esper huh... Fine, sa, let's see what it can do!" ...Fate raises his fist then...! 

"Hiyaa!"

"Rooaarr!" _Shoock! Strike! _...An eletric fist... Negi performed that then... _Boom! _...A clash of power!

"Guh!" ...The girls are blown away a bit by it then...

_Whoosh! _...Both Negi and Fate emerge out of the smoke then... "Hiyaa!" ...Fate charges back again!

"Hn!" ...This time Negi prepare to defend himself...

"Hiyaa!" _Strikkkee-! _...A strong punch enhance with magical enhancements... "Gurrkk...!"

"Hnnrrghh... Argh...! Narukami...!" _Flash...! _

"Rooaarr!" _Chaarrgee...! _

"Hn!" Seeing his esper, Fate backs away and...

"Hiyaa!" _Shoock...! Boom! _

"Ugh!" ...Though he remains standing... Fate was badly hurt by Narukami's attack... "Ugh..." ...He kneels in pain...

"Rooaarr!"

"Another one, Narukami!"

"Rooaarr!" _Chaarrgee...! Shoock! _

"Tch..." ...Another energy shocker then... _Blaast! _"Ugh...!" ...He is hit but... "Ugh!" ...He turns to the seal of Orichalcos... on his hand... 'Should I...' He thought as he continues being electrified by the attack then...

Flashback...

"-a word of warning..." ...He remembers the masked man...

"...?"

"...If you go in carelessly... then you shall die... along with your painful past..."

End of flashback...

"...It doesn't matter... as long as I serve my purpose as a tool... then..." ...He takes it then... "...*gulp*Ah." ...He swallows it then...

Somewhere else...

"...Hmph." ...Avatar Ikusa, under his black dragonic mask, smiles wickedly then...

Back to the battle...

"Ah..." _Flash... _...Green light engulfs Fate as the attack of Negi fades then...

"Huh?" ...Negi is bewildered by the glowing light... as a symbol... a circular symbol forms on Fate's head as he swallowed that piece of gem... then...

"What's going on?" Haruna asked as she and the other girls continue watching then...

'Negi-kun...' ...Nodoka thought worriedly then...

"Huh...?" Negi keeps his distance from Fate then...

_Flaash...! _"Ahh..." ...The light becomes brighter... and...

"...Huh?"

"Ha ha... Ha ha ha..." ...Fate forms a sadistic expression then... "Ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" ...Both Negi and the girls wonder on his laughter then...

"Yosh...! The power of darkness is surging!" ...He again enter into his fighting stance with this time, his facial expression is that of a sadistic boy... "Let's go, Son of the thousand master!"

"Ge..." ...Negi prepares to watch out then... _Flash! _"...Huh?" ...A call from Narukami... _Fear not the darkness... I shall accompany thy! The light of hope will protect thy! ...Come, let us rid this person of the darkness he is engulfed with! _"...Narukami... Hm, okay." ...He nods at his suggestion then... He enters into his fighting as well... "Sa, let's go!"

"Hiyaa!" _Tap, tap...! _Both charge at each other then... "You better watch out, I'm a lot more powerful now!" _Whoosh...! _...He is about to lay a punch on Negi...! 

"Rooaarr!" ...The image of Narukami soars then... _BLOCK! _...It protected Negi from the devastating strength... Which is fine, because it seems to have blocked Fate's punch like a baby...

"Hn!" ...Negi smiles confidently at that feat then... "I shall show you... The power of light! Hiyaa!"

"Rooaarr!" _Chaarrge... _...Dark clouds form above then...

"Huh?" ...Fate wonders on that then...

"Rooaarr!" _Shoock! Shoockk-! _...A bunch of lightning bolts raindown on him...!

"Ughh-!" _Boom, boom...! _"Urrghh-!" _Boom! _

"Alright, Negi-kun!"

"Yeah!"

"Go get him!" Everyone cheered the young mage so...

"Magic... Negi-kun... Amaizing..." ...Yue is thoroughly impressed by the boy and his used of magic... Now that's something that has caught her interest... and her heart for that matter as she sees studying not worthwhile due to her lacking a purpose... as she put it... but with magic... perhaps... she can find a destiny there... and love... "..." ...She blushes at that thought... as she stares at Negi...

"Yue...?" ...Her best friend Nodoka notices that while she does not...

"...Negi... kun..."

"Hiyaa!" ...Negi continues casting thunder then...

_Shoock! _"Ughh-!" ...Fate is continue being electrified then... "Urrghh... Ugh... I've been defeated before..." ...The image of his adversary's father comes to his mind... as if telling him to give up... but... the seal... "I will... KILL YOUUU-!" _Blast...! _...A massive mass of green energies... which are probably from the Orichalcum emerged out of him... "Raarr..."

"Huh...?"

"Whoa..."

"He becomes angry..."

"That's not good..." ...Everyone comments then...

"Raarr... I will..." ...Fate is becoming more beast like...

"Huh...? ...That magic... that seal..."

...The Orichalcum is... "Ah... Ahh..." ...Fate smiles wickedly...

"...Ge..."

"Now then... I shall... be offer as a sacrifice! Come forth, mighty Orichalcus champion!" _Flaash...! _

"Ah...!" ...A light makes Negi avert his eyes from his adversary...

"Ah...!" ...And so are the girls...

...From afar...

"Hmph, it seems that boya is getting himself in a hot water..." ...Evangeline, along with Chachamaru, sits on the roof while watching this... she and a... friend of hers managed to avoid being captured due to their massive magic... She is at the moment doing what she can about the rest of the Orichalcum monsters... the friend that is... and her butler.

"Master, you won't help?"

"No, I'll let that boya take care of that annoying guy, let's see if his training improved." 

"..." ...Chachamaru shows concern for the young mage... "Negi-san..." ...Then a flashback of her making pactio with him comes... "..." ...She could have sworn some of her circuits became faster at that...

"Hm? What's the matter?" Her master notice that smoke is coming out of her...

"Oh uh... It... It is nothing."

"..." ...'She certainly has improved... You don't think she has...?'

Back to the fight...

"Arrgh!" ...Fate gathers power then...

"Ah..." Negi awaits whatever it is he is doing then...

"Ah..." Everyone watches with interest as well then...

"Negi-kun..." ...Makie said then...

"Arrgh!" ...A pillar of a Orichalcum color shines upon Fate... then... "Grooaarr...!" ...He is starting to act like a beast... then...

"Uh... Wh-What's going on?" Kaede asked.

"I... I don't know...!" Fuka said.

"Something is going on...!" Fumika said. ...Then...

"Grooaarr!" _Flash...! _

"Ah!" ...Negi covers his eyes then...!

_Flaash...! _"Ah...!" ...Everyone does the same then...

"Negi-kun...!"

"Ah..." Negi tries to see what became of Fate then...

"Grooaarr!" ...He has turned... into an...

"Ah... You..."

"Grooaarr!" ...A multi-headed machine hydra... It has green eyes and some evil aura surrounding it. "Grooaarr!" **(Note: Similar transformation of Genesis into Genesis Avatar. Fate sort of did the same way of transformation in a way.)**

"Y-You...!"

"N-Negi-kun...!"

"Wh-What happened to that Fate guy?" Haruna asked.

"I-I don't know!" Ku fei said.

"That boy... He..." Nodoka said.

"Negi-san..." Yue said then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Fate Orichalcum, as the name comes to translate itself upfront it, then...

...Back to Evangeline...

"Hmph, transformation... Like the one I have endured." ...She continues watching...

"..."

"...I'm pretty sure that boy Fate is no longer the one in control... Like me, that Orichalcum item is doing the job..."

"Hai... Which means Negi-san is... Negi-san..."

"Hm..." ...Again, she takes acknowledgement of her development... of feeling something... like...

Back to Negi...

"Geh..." ...He prepares to fight Fate Orichalcum...

"Grooaarr!"

"Negi-kun...!" Makie and the others are concerned so...

"Grooaarr!" _Chaarge...! _...Here it comes... It's preparing for one kamikaze attack that will likely destroy him as all the heads are charging for an attack...

"Geh..." ...And he realizes that... _Sharp! _"Huh?" _...Now thy shall use the power of thy bonds to others... _"Bonds... to others?" _Hai... Thy shalt know this... Thy bonds will help thy to win... Now, achieve that and defeat this evil! _"...Bonds..." ...Of course... by bonds, Narukami means... the pactios that Negi made with some girls... Nodoka... Evangeline... Chachamaru... Konoka... Makie and the Narutaki twins... Now... Though that is not all the girls... It is enough! "Alright..."

"A-Aniki..." Chamo, who has been hiding under his shirt, finds this situation dangerous then...

"Ah..." ...Sayo, after scouring the entire mansion, passed through the ceiling then... "Ah..." She takes acknowledgement of what's going on... "...Negi-san..."

"Hiyaa!" _Flaash... _Negi summons all of the pactio cards he earned then... "Ahh!" _Flaash...! _

"Rooaarr!" Narukami is summoned...

"Negi-kun..."

"Negi..." ...Everyone watches then...

"Ah..." Sayo takes notice of the pactio cards... "...Are those?" _Sharp! _"Huh?" ..._If thy wishes to help, then form a bond with thy master... and thy shalt be grant strength as well... _...Narukami's voice... "Bond... Hm." ...With that, she approaches Negi who prepares to empower Narukami...

"Ahh!"

"Rooaarr!" ...Angel wings form around Narukami's snake back... rainbow waves are everywhere... His body is becoming shiny and metallic... Most of the surrounding is filled with shining light...

...Outside...

_Tap, tap...! _Hayate and the other girls are running toward a shrine to the side of the mansion where a pond stands... Then... "Huh?" ...Hayate saw the glow on the mansion then...

"Huh? What is that?" Asuna asked.

"That light..." Izumi said then...

_Flaash... _...The light glows and... _Sharp! _"Ah... Springfield... Hm." Hayate smiles in delight... His "little brother" is at his "maturity stage"... "Daijobou, let's go, Springfield will take care of things there."

"...Hm." Everyone agrees then... _Tap, tap...! _...They continue proceeding through the stone stairs that leads to a shrine of... ritual it seems...

"That little shrimp... He's growing up huh...?" ...Nagi thought sadly... "...I got left behind again..." ...Though she argues and teases him a lot, she does admire his resolved in some way... Like Hayate, he's a kind and gentle individual... which she finally admits that she lacks... "..." ...She's on a verge of tears... With that, she stops running...

"Nagi?" Maria noticed her and stops as well...

"O-Oi! What's wrong?" Asuna asked as they all stop.

"Huh...?" Hayate takes notice of Nagi who gets approach by Maria...

"Nagi... What's wrong?"

"...I'm useless." ...She said helplessly. "I can't even shed any tears into this..." ...Though she said that, she's shedding tears...

"Nagi..."

"Look at me, I'm a spoiled brat with no parent! I could have stop Ojou from being kignapped there... Yet I... I couldn't do anything... She is my friend..."

"...Nagi..." ...Maria forms the same expression.

"Hey... You're not the only one upset okay? I bet Setsuna would be furious if she hears about this..." Asuna said trying to comfort the young girl...

"..." 'I couldn't do anything either... What am I useful for...?' ...Maria begins to crumble before a thousand of negative thoughts as well...

"..." _Sharp! _..._Thou has the strength to show them the answer that they long for... Thou shalt give it to them? _...Ra suggested to Hayate... "...Hai."

"Hey... Nagi-chan?" ...Izumi approaches the two...

"*sniff* You guys go on ahead... I'll stay here..." ...She sits on the stone way...

"..." ...Maria accompany her...

"Hey... come on..." ...Though Asuna doesn't like her much, she sometimes show pity for her...

"Hayata-kun... What should we do?" Izumi asked.

"Well-"

"Hmph, you guys are pathetic."

"...!" ...Turning around to see that voice... "You..."

"You guys cannot reach that girl in time, soon... the mighty demon god "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami" will arise to this realm and destroy everything!"

"...Tch." Hayate grunted at her boastful personality...

...Meanwhile... at the other side of the outskirts...

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _"Grooaarr!"

"Hmph." ...Orichalcum monsters attack A-tan... but as they attack, they are burned to ashes due to the spell that is shielding her in which when an evil creature touches it, they are scorched by it then die... "Pathetic monsters, Machina, how's it going up there?"

...Machina is on the roof... "Hiyaa!" _Strike! Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Killing the monster there.

"Phew, still more to come, oh well...!" _Flash...! _...He transform into... "SSRRAA!" ...A snake... "SRRRAAA!" _Strike, strike...! _

"Hmph, I'll take that as an okay situation." Athena said turning back to her own preys...

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _"Grooaarr!" ...Who are simply burned to a crisp, sort to speak.

"Hmph, come as you might, you shall never succeed."

...Back to Negi...

"Rooaarr!" ...Narukami has done empowering itself... now...

"Negi-san." Sayo calls him out then...

"Huh? Who...?"

"Hm?" ...Everyone notices that he seems to be responding to a call that they didn't hear...

"What's wrong Negi-kun?" Haruna asked.

"Hurry up and finish him off." Yue said.

"Yeah, show that freak who's boss." Risa said.

"Smash him into dust." Miki said plainly.

"That voice..." Negi wonders then...

"Rooaarr." ...Narukami saw fit to add some sight into his eyes... then...

"Negi-san."

"...! You're..." ...Negi can see him now due to the shining flare that Narukami provided.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sayo Aisaka. Heehee."

"Saiyo-san... The one who..."

"Hai, I'm a member of your class and I'm here to help you." ...She pulls him closer then... _Chu. _"Hm...~"

"Hmmhnn-!"

"Hm? Negi-kun?" Everyone notices his odd actions... to their perspective... of kissing someone...

"Guaah! Wh-What are you doing...?" ...Negi covers his mouth that was kissed... by a ghost, but due to the effect spell that Narukami casted, it was physical to him as well...

"Heehee... With that you should..." _Flash! _

"Ah."

"Huh?" ...A pactio card appears in front of Negi floating.

"Whoa! Pactiooo!" ...Chamo said excited... He seem to be capable of seeing the ghost as well... due to the shining flare then...

"Rooaarr!" ...Narukami adds more to it... making...

"Huh?" ...Now everyone can see Sayo.

"Hiya!" She waves at them...

"What the..."

"Hey isn't that...?"

"The dead student of ours...?"

"She's... here?" ...Well... it's halloween party so... why not add a ghost?

"Grooaarr!" ...The celebration can wait however as... "Grooaarr!" _Chaarrggee...! _Fate Orichalcum has done charging!

"Rooaarr!" ...The new pactio card makes Narukami invulnerable to attack due to his flesh dissolving making him virtue invincible... **(Note: Safe effect as "Hero" spell in FF8.)**

"Yosh... Here goes..." Negi raises his staff then... "Hiyaa!" _Flaash...! _

"Rooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" _Chaaarrgee...! _Here goes... _Blaast! _

"Negi!" Everyone exclaimed then...

"Negi-san...!" Sayo exclaimed as well then...

"Hiyaa!" _*Shining Nova* _ _Rooaarr! BLAAASSTT! CLAASHH! _...Clash of power!

"Wha...!" ...Everyone is at lost for words at the overpowering of power...

"Grooaarr!" ...Fate Orichalcum isn't stopping... His color became black due to perhaps Evil empowering its power... then...

"Rooaarr!" ...While Narukami is empowered by light... Which light creates everything! "Rooaarr... ROOAARR!" _BLAAASSTT...! BROKE...! BLAASST! _...The attack comes through...!

"Wa...!"

"Yeah...!"

"Alright...!" ...Everyone, Sayo and Negi exclaimed then...

"Yeah!" ...Then Chamo... as for Fate Orichalcum...

_BLAAAST...! BOOM! _"Grooaarr!" _BOOM, BOOOM...! BOOOM-! BOOOOOM! _"GROOAAARRR!" "UURRGGHH-!" ...The image of Fate being hurt is shown then... _Boom!_ ...It explodes into a lot of splinters... and green sparkles... destroying the Orichalcum piece in the process...

...All the while... Into the "Void"...

"Hmph... Defeated huh? Hmph, fine." ...He dismisses the image barrier... "I shall take an hold of this soon as well..." ...Avatar Ikusa stares at an Orichalcum piece, which he got from Evangeline, while the rest he simply has, then... "Hm." ...He smiles... "...*munch* ...Ah." ...He swallos it... "Ah..." _Flash...! _Green circle fills his foot... which there is no floor since this is an endless nothingness after all... "Ugh..." ...He kneels... "Soon..." He smiles... wickedly... "I shall full grant total annihilation to this body after reuniting with his brother... then... and then... everything will fall into dust! Ha ha ha!"

Back to Negi and the others...

"Uurrgghh-!" ...Fate is reverted back to normal as the light of the Orichalcum fades... and the power restored... ...He falls to the ground weakened... "*Huff* *Huff* Ah..."

...Negi grabs the key since he won, it's now his... "..." ...After giving Fate a stare, he turns to the girls...

"Negi-kun." Haruna said then... _Tcck. _...He unlocks the sphere holding them...

"Alright!"

"We're free!"

"Negi-chan!"

"Eh? Waah!" ...Ayaka is the first to come out despite being on the bottom inside the sphere and started cuddling Negi again...

"Maa, you saved me~ I am forever grateful~"

"Ma~ Inchou, you're unfair!"

"Yeah, let us cuddle him too!"

"Me too!"

"W-Waah...~!" ...How lucky... Negi that is... Chamo is enjoying their breasts as they cuddle him...

"Ugh..." ...As for Fate... "Ugh..." 'I've been defeated again... this time by his son... I remember him telling me that true power comes with your bond with people... I've been defeated... by the same power...' "...Ugh..." ..._Swap! _...He teleported away...

"Huh?" Everyone turns to him but...

"What...?" Negi questions...

...All the while... At Evangeline.

"...Hm." ...She smiles with delight at his student's accomplishment.

"Yahoo~ Negi-disciple did it!" Chachazero cheered.

"Negi-san..." ...A smile forms on Chachamaru's face.

"Well done boya, sa te, I suppose I should attend to Tennouso, Chachamaru, Chachazero, let's go."

"Hai." "Hai~" ...Both follow then...

...Back to Athena...

_Ablaaze...! _"Grooaarr!" ...More monsters got burn but... _Swap! _

"...Huh?"

"SSRRAA!" _Swap! _"HUH?" ...Both the monster she's fighting and that Machina all vanished...

"...Well, it seems victory for us."

"SSRRAA?" ...The snake questions.

...Athena then turns to the shrine to the far left... "...Hayate."

...All the while... at the living room...

_Slice! _"Hiya!" _Slice! _...Setsuna is fighting off some of them along with...

"Hiyaa!" ...A recently freed Hinagiku who was saved by Negi earlier when he defeated Fate. "Hiya!" _Slice, slice! _"Where's Hayate-kun? Hiyaa!" _Slice! _

"I don't know!" _Slice! _"I heard that everyone is saved but..." _Sharp! _"Huh?" ...A hint of someone is captured... and is in need of her...

"...Hm? What's wrong?" ...They have dispatched the last of the monsters... Klause, after the Orichalcum piece was destroyed, reverted back into his human form but is unconcious at the moment near the limousines outside... "Hey, Sakurazaki, daijobou?" ...She shakes her on the shoulder...

"...Konoka-ojou-sama... I'm coming!" ...She rushes out of the villa...

"H-Hey! What's gotten into you!"

"I need to save Ojou-sama!" _Keplunk! _

"...Sakurazaki..." ...Hinagiku then turns to the shrine where she's heading... "...Hayate... Hm, I'm coming too!" ...Right now she's feeling love so... _Flash...! _...The Shirosakura responds to that, making her enhance with more speed as she rushes to the one she loves...

...Back to Hayate's group...

"Hey... Nagi-chan..." Izumi comforts both Maria and Nagi but...

"Hmph, if you would wallow in your sorrow, then allow me to give assitance to your misarable state..." ...The employer of Fate said summoning some two Shikigamis then... "Ahh...!" _...Flaash...! _...They are animated into mechanical looking machine prototypes then...

"Grooaarr!" ...They are sort of like demons themselves except they are empower by nearby sorrows... such as Nagi and Maria at the moment...

"Tch..." Hayate prepares to himself to battle the Shikigamis then...

"Grooaarr!" ...They all charge at him!

"Geh... Hiyaa!" _Slice, slice! Ablaaze...! _...They ignited in flames as he sliced them... due to Ra giving power...

"Amaizing... So you're a magician as well as we speculated." ...The "bitch" as Asuna put it, said.

"You damn bitch... You better give Konoka back!" ...She snuffs at her... but...

_Tap, tap...! _"Konoka-ojou-sama!" _Whoosh! _

"Huh?" Hayate turns to Setsuna who just jumped for an attack then...

"Hiyaa!" _Slash!_

"Ugh...!" ...She managed to wound the employer of Fate... sort of messing her revealing outfit... "Ugh why you..." _Flash...! _"...Huh?" ...Turning behind... In the shrine is Konoka sitting on a ritual site... "...Hm." ...She smirks.

"Ojou-sama!"

"You're too late! Now... the great demon god "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami" will destroy us all! Ha ha!" ...She laughs at that genocidal intent then... "I, Chigusa Amagasaki, will finally have my revenge...!"

_Stomp! _"...!" ...Setsuna is taken by surprise at the claw hand that emerged near Konoka... It's giant... and...

"Grooaarr!" ...A demonic god... the "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami"... made its appearance known... It has a demonic appearance of skeletal body with a lot of lines of evil on it... "Grooaarr!" ...This won't be an easy adversary... for someone who relies on raw power alone... One must need...

"...I..." ...Nagi is still in her sorrowful state...

"..." And so is Maria...

"Hey... Come on guys... We need to get out of here..." Izumi tries to comfort him...

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys anyway! Why are you suddenly getting crybaby all of the sudden!" ...Asuna tries to use rough words but...

"..." ...Hayate knows that will not work...

"..." ...Right now Nagi is feeling sadness... without being raised properly by her deceased mother, she is sort of insecure about thinking about the future... which she has no intention of embracing for she is afraid of being all alone then... What will she do then? Who will she share her life for the rest of it? ...With those questions unanswered, she cannot move... "...I... Leave me..."

"Huh?" Izumi questions that...

"Leave me... Save yourselves..."

"..." ...Maria could say the same... ...Right now, having no experience whatsoever in being raised by parents, she is rather envious of others of their enjoyable childhood lives... She has lost many things... the joy of youth for one which burdens her... In the beginning, she thought of staying as Nagi's maid... though she cannot remain employed forerver... She considers her skills as a maid to be her greatest strength... at the same time her flaw... being not able to enjoy childhood, she is naive when it comes to the normal lives of others... Which saddens her... As she wonders what she will do once she is freed of employment from the Sanzenins... which means she won't be living in nobility anymore once she is no longer employed... and that frightened her a bit... as she knows as money will leave her... so will her safety... she has once wish for friends to guide her and accompany her for the rest of her life... perhaps even a lover... and...

"...Nagi, Maria." _Skaawwkk. _...Hayate calls them out with Ra's image reflecting him... as...

"Grooaarr!" The demon god "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami" prepares to go on a rampage but...

"Huh...?" ...Both Nagi and Maria turn to Hayate's voice as if light from the dark.

"Boku wa... Boku wa..." ...After reminincing on all the experiences that Hayate learned through his time in Mahora... "I'll protect you!"

"...Huh?" ...Both question on what he meant by that...

"Even if it means being selfish in the eyes of others, I'll gladly be your friend... and I'll be taking care of you... for eternity!"

"...Huh?" ...Both question again with this time, the helplessness expression is gone... "Hayate..."

"Hayate-kun..."

"Hayata-kun..." ...Everyone is touched by those words... ...Both Nagi and Maria stand up...

"Daijobou..." ...He turns to them with a flashy smile... "Even if my life is at risk..."

"..." ...Both Nagi and Maria are captivated at that smile...

"I'll glady help you! I'll live with you! And I'll help you get through life with every passing time! I promise!" ...Yup... A romeo alright... that's how he is to his former neighbor... and even now... he tends to solve other people's problems before his...

"..." ...Both Nagi and Maria blush at those romantic words of the romeo...

"Hayata-kun..." ...Izumi is touched as well as tears are swelling from her eyes.

"Hm..." Asuna smiles proudly at Nagi and Maria... then to Hayate. "Hm!" ...She gives a smile and a thumbs up to him.

"Hm." ...He returns it back with his own...

_Tap, tap...! _"Hey, everyone!" ...Here comes Hinagiku...

"Hm? Ah, Hina-chan!"

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah. What the- Gyaah!" ...She gets frightened at the sight of the demon god "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami".

_Stomp! _"Grooaarr!" ...So far, it has ignored Konoka, thank God, then... "Grooaarr!" ...As if in a cue, it turns to face the unconcious girl in a miko outfit that may have been done by Chigusa...

"Ha ha, now come demon god "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami", destroy the world... and the magicians!" ...The latter commanded.

"Grooaarr." ...The demon god turns to her...

"Ha ha ha...! Ha ha... Huh?" ...To her surprise, it turns angrily on her... "Wh... What's wrong...?"

"...Grooaarr... Grooaarr!" ...Demons have no allies... not even themselves...

"G-Gyaahh-!"

"Grooaarr!" ...She is about to be stomped on...

"Hn!" _Dash! _

"Wa...!" ...Hayate passed by Setsuna... "Ayasaki...!"

"Hayate-kun!" ...Hinagiku exclaimed then...

"Gyaahh-!" "Hm!" _Stomp! _

"Grooaarr..." ...Hayate grabbed Chigusa in bridal style in a blink of an eye, then moved out of the demon god's foot... of stomping.

"You..." ...Chigusa finds his actions questionable... since they are enemies why is he helping her... "Why are you...?"

"We didn't came her to hurt anyone..." ...He said.

"Hm." Asuna nods at that.

...Hayate puts her down then... "Now then... the one who we came to exterminate is..."

"...?" Chigusa questions that then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon god "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami" notices that he's the threat so...

"...It's time to get rid of this big guy! Hiyaa!" ...He charges at it! _Flash! Ablaazee...! Skaawwkk-! _...The image of Ra! 

"Hayate-kun!" _Flash! _"...Huh?" ...The Shirosakura glows... prompting... "...Okay." ...Hinagiku nods at its suggestion then..."Ah..." _Flash...! _"Hiyaa!" ...She rushes as well...

"Katsura-san!" ...Setsuna exclaimed as she passed by her...

"Hina-chan!" Izumi as well then...

"Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!" _Ablaaze...! _...With both Hayate and Hinagiku...! _Whoosh...! _...Both jump towards the demon god then...

"Hiyaa!" ...With swords in hand...! 

"Grooaarr!" _Clash! _...A wild party...! _Flash, flash! Boom! _...Hinagiku sent out energy slashes towards its abdomen... "Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" _Ablaaze...! Skaawwkk...! _Ra turning into phoenix mode...

"Hayate-kun...!" ...Hinagiku lands on the ground then...

"Hiyaa!" _Skaawwk...! Whoosh...! _...It flies towards the demon then... _Boom! _

"Grooarr!"

"They're... I can't believe it... They're... hurting it...?" Chigusa questions how but...

"That is the power of Love..." ...Setsuna said passing by her...

"Huh?"

"With Love... nothing comes in the way!" _Swing! _...She draws forth her sword as well then... "Hiyaa!"

"Setsuna!" "Oi, Setsuna!" Izumi and Asuna exclaimed...

"Hayate..."

"...Hayate-kun..." ...Nagi and Maria are still touched by Hayate's words...

"Hiyaa!" _Clash, clash...! Clash! Clash! Slash! _

"Grooaarr!" ...A serious hit to the demon god...

"Ah..." Again, Chigusa is thoroughly impressed by them...

"Grooaarr!" ...Now it's the god's turn... "Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! Shoock...! Blast...! Boom! _...It sent out various elemental attacks such as fire, lightning and some energy of evil...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _...Hayate, Hinagiku and Setsuna dogde them so...

"Hayate..."

"...Hayate-kun..." ...Nagi and Maria... both lost souls in the dark... finally found a light...

'...This guy... He's really... the coolest guy in the universe...' ...Nagi thought while holding her chest... tenderly... 'I... I love him...'

'...Maybe with Hayate-kun around I'll...' ...Maria does the same then... '...I'll surely survive in this world... with my... ...' ...she blushes... 'I... I'm in... ...I love Hayate-kun...' ...Both admit in their hearts as so far they have seen of the romeo, he never fail to comfort or save women... so...

"Hayate." "Hayate-kun," "...I love you." ...They both said.

_Clash!_ "Hmph..." ...Hayate smirks... whether he heard them or not is... "Ah... Time to get rid of you..." ...He said to the demon god then...

"Huh?" Chigusa questions that again then...

"Hiyaa!" _Abllaaazee...! _...A massive flame of the Sun...

"Wa..."

"Skaawwkk-!" Then there's Ra...

"Hm..?" ...Athena, who has just arrived, watches this then... "Ah... Hayate..." ...She knows what the eagle's symbol is... Following her is her stupid butler Machina.

"*Huff* Ah, I'm exhausted from climbing and fighting..." ...Due to him fighting a lot and running in this long stairway he's exhausted...

"...Now then... Let's see what you can do..." ...Athena thought smiling at Hayate...

"Grooaarr!" _Chaargee...! _...The demon god prepares to fire all three elemental attacks!

"Hayate-kun!"

"Ayasaki-kun!" ...Both Hinagiku and Setsuna warn but...

"Grooaarr!" _Blaast...! _...It fires...

"Hey!" Chigusa calls him out but...

"Hayate!" "Hayata-kun!" ...Asuna and Izumi call out then...

"O-Oi...!" ...Machina calls out as well while...

"..." ...Athena remains calm but she is also worried for her "husband" so...

_...Blaast... _"...Heh." ...Hayate smirks then... "Hiyaa!" _Ablaaze...! Block! _

"Grooaarr?"

"Hiyaa...!" _Skaawwkk-! _...The attack banished at the wall of the light flames...

"Wa..."

"Ah..."

"...Hayate-kun..."

"Hayate..." ...Everyone is thoroughly impressed at that...

"Whoa..."

"Hmph, not bad..." Machina and Athena said...

"Here goes..." Hayate focuses his will on Ra then...

"Grooaarr!" ..."Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami" is going to smash him but...

"H-Hey...!" Chigusa calls out again then...

"Ah... Ahh!" _*Super Nova* Skaawwkk-! ...SKAAAWWWKKK! ABLAAAZZZEEE...! _...An explosion of the Sun...

"Wah...!" ...Everyone is engulfs by it but... "Huh?"

"This is...?" ...They find it comforting than hurting...

"This is...?" Nagi finds her sorrowful darkness dissolving into the light...

"...So... comforting..." And so is Maria... Light... creates it all! "Hayate-kun..."

"Hayate..."

"Wa...!" ...Machina is scorched a little due to his stupidity, which is darkness...

"..." ...Athena is being comforted as well by the flames while...

"Ugh... Ugh!" ...Chigusa, with little darkness left within her after Hayate saves her, finds herself being scorched a little as well while as for the demon god...

"GROOAARR!" ...He's been burned to a crisp... "GROOAARR!"

"Ah... Ah..." Konoka regains consciousness... Then... "Hm? This is...?" ...She's being healed by the Sun's flames... and being comfort as well...

"Ojou-sama!" ...Setsuna took that oppurtunity to take her...

"Se-chan..."

"Ojou-sama... Gomen ne... I'm suppose to protect you yet I..." ...She breaks into tears...

"...Hm." ...Which Hinagiku smiles at...

"Se-chan... Hm, arigatou." ...Konoka gives her a hug... at last... the two childhood friends closed again... as for the evil...

"GROOAARR!" ...It tries to reaches them out but... _ABLLAAAZZZEE! SKAAWWKK-! _...As if saying "I don't think so" ...Ra's flames prevented its grasp from reaching the two hugging friends and... "GROOAARR!" _Boom, boom... BOOOM! _...It explodes and turn into dust...

...All the while... "Hey..." ...Hayate calls out Chigusa who is lying on the ground, with her outfit sort of revealing...

"Huh? What is it...?"

"You're free."

"Eh?"

"Just don't commit any crime okay?" ...He asked with a flashy smile... "The next time we meet... and you do something like this again... I won't go easy on you."

"...Hmph." ...Even she has found the light with his help... so she's grateful... "Fine, but I assure you this..." ...She turns to face him with him expecting a warning but... "...You have my thanks..."

"...Hm." ...He smiles.

"Ja... see ya... Romeo..." ...She said with tears being left behind then... _Swap! _...She disappears...

"Goodbye..." _ABLLAAZZEE...! _...The flames snuff...

"Skaawwkk-!" _Abllaaazee...! _...And Ra returning to Hayate's psyche...

"Ah... Arigatou, Ra..." _Skaawwk. _"Hm."

"...Hm." ...Everyone else smile... Including Nagi and Maria... then Athena and Machina... then Hinagiku, with a thumbs up... and so is Konoka and Setsuna, who have stop hugging and give a thumbs up as well... ...They are all directing it towards Hayate...

"Sa... We won!" ...He said clenching his fist upward.

"Yeah!" ...Everyone does the same! "Yeah, we did it!"

"We beat that demon!" Asuna cheered.

"Yeah! And not only that, we saved Konoka!" Izumi cheered.

"Yeaahhh...!" ...A warm celebration... of these magnificient children...

...From afar a cliff...

"My, what a lovely children we have." Takamichi watched the whole thing alongside Shizuna and Konoemon.

"Hehe, told you Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun would bring joy to the our children." Shizuna said.

"Sou ne... Well then... I shall saw fit to oversee them more..." Konoemon said giving a look at Hayate... with proudness.

"Hehehe." All three laugh then...

...Back to the group...

"Ayasaki-san!" ...Negi and the rest, with Sayo now included, rushes to the group... celebrating group...

"Heeyy~!" ...Everyone greeted as well then...

"Hm? Ah, Springfield!"

"Ayasaki-san!"

"Springfield!" ...Both give an high five then everyone begins the celebration once again... ...Magnificient children... you are much more what you value of yourself... You will be gifted with the blessings of the light... as you have rise up to the darkness... and so will you be eternally blessed by the cherity of the light... of the crescent(Narukami's symbol) and the light(Ra)... Forever...

...Later... Back at Mahora... At the school gates...

"Boy, I had a fun time tonight." Haruna said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I came along." Makie said. They're all on their way to the dormitory...

"Yeah, me too!"

"Me too!"

"Well tonight, Negi and Ayasaki-kun's secret as magician is exposed so..."

"Ha ha..." The two latters laugh...

"..." ...Nagi and Asuna smiles at the two... "Heehee." ...Then laugh with each other, finally accepting one's friendship...

"Well then, I hereby officially form..." ...Haruna said declaring then... "... The Ala Alba group!"

"Eh!" ...Everyone exclaimed...

"Eh...? A... Ala... Alba...?" Negi questiones the name...

"What is that...?" Hayate next...

"Well... since you two are magicians, why not made a group, I heard this is the so called "party members" in a group in which you build a guild where you can spend time with friends in school, so how about it?" Haruna asked.

"Ah..." ...They thought about... Now that everyone knows they're magicians... they...

"Hm... Now that you think about it, that's a good idea..."

"Hm... An excellent idea in my book..." Evangeline said.

"Same here." Athena said follow by Chachamaru nodding and Machina, who then later receives a hit again... by his mistress... how cruel...

"Alright... Now then... Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun, you two will be the leaders!" ...Haruna declared.

"Eh... Eh!" ...The two felt bewildere at that then...

"So who else wants to join?"

"Ooh me!"

"Me!"

"I want to join!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!" ...Everyone wishes to join

"Uh..." ...The two felt bewildered again...

"Sa te... I guess I'll be vice president..." Haruna declared...

"Eh? You are Saotome-san?" Hayate asked.

"Ah! Oh and just call me Haruna okay?"

"Th-Then I'll..." ...Nodoka volunteers but...

"I'll be joining too then." Yue volunteers first...

"Yue?"

"I'll be gladly to be taught magic by you Negi-san."

"Eh...? Uh... y-yes, uh... I'll do my best."

"Hm. Sa... Um... I'm under you care..." ...She said blushing while turning back to her position.

"...Yue."

"Sa te... Who else wants to join?" Haruna asked.

"I'll join, I'll be the advisor then." ...Evangeline volunteers.

"Eh? Uh... Mcdowell-san?"

"Since boya needs someone to tutor him, I'll gladly take up that role."

"If master attends in this club, I shall do so as well." ...Chachamaru said, then secretly taking a glance towards the young Springfield... then smiles.

"Alright, is that acceptable?"

"R-Right... It is acceptable..."

"J-Ja, I'll join too... Um... Please teach me, Negi-kun!" ...Nodoka said bowing to Negi...

"H-Hai... It'll be my pleasure..."

"Whoa, whoa, aren't we getting a little too far here...? We don't even ask the dean yet..." ...Asuna said with wrong... well...

"Uh... that's "we didn't asked the dean yet" Asuna hehe." Konoka corrected.

"Whatever!"

"No, it definitely speaks out for your poor logic Asuna-san." Setsuna said to which Hinagiku nods.

"Whatever."

"Still though... we don't have funds to refund the club." Asuna reminded...

"No problem... I will use my fortune for the establishing of our noble club..." ...Nagi said trying to sound in nobility...

"Ha ha... That is okay Nagi... You don't have to be honorific..." ...Maria said...

"Hmph, if Hayate is joining, then so will I."

"Me too!" ...Izumi.

"Hmph, I guess I'll join too." ...Risa... "Well? How about it Hina?"

"I... yes." ...She said without question after turning to Hayate with a smile.

"Hmph, then I guess I'll join too." Miki said.

"Alright... that makes it... let's see..." Haruna counts the members then...

"Count me in too..." ...Here comes the Tennouso... and her butler... who got punched again for interceding...

"Oh, okay... Ja..."

...Later that night... At the campus...

"Tonight has been a long night..." Hayate comments... He, Negi and Chamo are all alone now with the club discussion being disclosed for now... Haruna is still going to have ask some others to join and Evangeline... and that of Athena will be the advisors with Negi and Hayate as the leaders... with advisors... Asuna will be president with Nagi as her assistant. Konoka would be the clerk alongside Maria and Hinagiku and Setsuna are the "hired guns" as Haruna put it, since they are more like the aggressive type...

"Ah... I wonder... Will everyone be okay with this?"

"Well... Since everyone knows that you're a mage, we might as well go along with it."

"Sou ne..."

"Which reminds me Aniki..." Chamo spoke up, lying on Negi's left shoulder. "Shouldn't you go to your master's place? You as well Older Aniki? You two are being called right? Ojou-chans won't be at the room tonight so it'll be lonely in there. Why not stay with your masters for now? Oh, I'll be staying with Aniki, you go your way older Aniki." ...Right... Since the villa of Inchou is in shamble, Asuna volunteered to help with Nagi funding for it, due to her wealth, it is no problem... and they have to return to the Sanzenin state for now, along side Maria... and Konoka who is visiting her grandpa for the "report" of the incident later... with Setsuna.

"Oh... Okay..." ...By the way... the two were asked by Evangeline and Athena to come at their houses at this hour... of late...

Flashback...

"By the way boya, do you know that this is?" ...Evangeline is holding a ticker... with Negi's and her name on it.

"Uwa!"

"...What is it?" Asuna asked.

"It's a demon ticket which forcibly carry out a promise..." ...She said smirking wickedly of sort...

"Sou ne... I have one too Hayate..." Athena said showing her own ticket to Hayate...

"Wa..." ...Which the latter is in awe and sweat drop... He and Negi were sometimes force to be showed that as a sign of their "affection" for the two as in they have to spend more time with their respective masters but...

"...Which means if we used this on you two, you'll have to date us for the rest of the week, but... seeing that you guys are busy..." ...Evangeline said then...

_Rip. _"Hmph, I suppose we won't be needing them..." ...She and Athena rip them apart.

"Eh...?" ...Which sort of surprise Negi, Hayate and Machina...

"T... Thank you... A-tan..." "Arigatou, master!"

"Hai, hai. But..." ...Both blondies turn to their respective "man" then... "...you'll have to come at our place at midnight... hehe."

"Eh?" "...?" ...Negi, Hayate and Machina question again with Machina simply having a question mark on his head...

End of flashback...

"...I wonder what A-tan wants... Sa, I'll go now..." ...They have already reached the Tennouso manor so... Hayate bid farewell.

"Ah, see you tomorrow Ayasaki-san."

"Ah." ...He waves at his "little brother" then... "Sa te..." ...Here goes... ...He enters the gate and the huge two door entrance and exit then... "Hello? A-tan? Machina-san?" ... ...No respond... It seems Machina is nowhere to be found... He usually hangs around but...

"Urgh...! Urgh...!" ...He pretty much tied up on a casket, strangely enough, and his mouth is covered... one can wonder if Evangeline tied him up there for the sake of preventing his childish actions...

"...? A-tan...?" ...Hayate didn't noticed the casket and proceed to the bathroom hall... This hall is quite long so... ...There's balcony on the middle... "Hm?" ...There's a swimming pool below... "...A swimming pool...? I didn't notice that before... I wonder if A-tan is down there..." ...Indeed... He climbs down to the basement floor then... ...Much to his embarrassement... "Huh...?"

_...Splaash... Splaash... _"...Hmm~Hmn~ Hm?" ...There's Athena... taking a shower on the sides... completely naked... "...Ah... If isn't Hayate... you pervert."

"Guh...!" ...Now this is a both awkward and embarrassing situation... Hayate is peeking... not intentionally anyway... "A-A-A-A-tan... S-Sorry... I... I wasn't trying to peek or anything... I... A-Anyway, I'll go back to the-" _Bonk! _"Ow!" ...He finds the exit sealed... "Huh? What the...! H-Hey! Open up!" _Knock, knock...! _...No respond... Machina is tied up so he cannot open it...

_...Splaash... _"...If you told me you were coming earlier, I would have stripped you in the outside."

"Eh! Wh-Wh-What are you...!"

"Oh well, ja..." ...She approaches him... sexily...

"Wh-Wh-Wha...! A-A-tan... What are you...! Gyaahh-!" ...His clothes are removed... brutally, sort to speak... as in no clothes were left. "G-Guhh! A-tannn!"

"Now then, let's go have... fun..."

"Waahh-!" _Spllaash! _...Both dive to the water... with Athena forcing him into it...

...All the while... At the Mcdowell Manor...

"Hm? That's strange... where's master?" ...Negi has just wandered throughout the whole hallway, but Evangeline is nowhere to be found.

"You must be Negi-san."

"Eh?" ...A maid arrives to pick him up... She has the same blank expression as Chachamaru except she has pony tails... "You are..."

"I am a maid of my master, just like onee-san..." ...She refers to Chachamaru.

"W-Well... then... Where's master?"

"Evangeline? Ah... Okay, follow me..."

...Later... In a bathroom... that is grand with grand curtains...

"...I will take my leave from here." ...The maid leaves...

"H-Hai..."

"...Hm?" ...Chamo, who is sitting on Negi's shoulder, finds it strange that they are heading for a bathroom... is this...?

"Well then..." ...Negi passes by the curtains then... "Huh?" ...In front is...

_Splaash... Splaash... _"Hm?" ...Evangeline... Completely naked... "Well... If isn't boya..."

"W-Wahh...! M-Master...!" ...Negi covers his nose that almost bleed... while Chamo is steaming with excitement... "I... I'm sorry...! I... I wasn't trying to peek...!"

"What is it? Did you come to join me?"

"N-No, of course not! I was just...!" _...Slam! _"...Huh?" ...Turning around... He finds the exit... "What the..." ...Sealed... "Wh-Whaa...! Hey! Onee-san! I think I got the wrong room, I need to wait-!"

"My, my boya, you seem to be courageous to barge in when a woman is bathing..."

"Waahh...!" ...She comes off at the swimming pool without wearing anything as she approaches Negi... sexily...

"Ma, I wouldn't mind... Sa..." ...Coming closer...

"W-Wahhh...! M-Master...! Gyaahh-!"

"Ugh!" ...Chamo got tossed away to the side along with Negi's clothing then...

_Splaash! _"Uwa!" ...Negi emerges from the water only to...

"Well...~ Let's have fun okay boya~?"

"Whooshh!" ...He spilled water at the sight in front of her... Evangeline... adult mode... wearing nothing... completely naked... "Ugh... Waahh-!" ...And the night continues...

End of Chapter 6

**Note: Well that's it, from here and on, the story will be quite serious... there will still be some commedies to be read and... and the main antagonist showing himself before the protagonists... Which means... Hayate will finally meet his brother again... with Negi on his side... And... Well... You'll just have to read, I don't wish to spoil. See you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Crescent and Light**

**Chapter 7 ...A Song Of Hope...**

"..." ...An idol singer just finish her song... "Heaven is a place on Earth"...then...

"Yeahh-!" ...The fans roared it out... "Ruka! Ruka! Ruka!"

"..._Sigh..._" ...The idol in deep breathes... "Arigatou, everyone!"

"Yeaahh-!" ...Songs are beautiful... there is one mixture of it that will make it very fantastic... ...Love...

...Back at Mahora...

...Just the next day... ..._Vroom... _...A black limousine... just drives by the area... inside is... "..." ...A beautiful white blue hair female student wearing the female uniform of Mahora... She's being escorted... ...She's also an idol singer by the way... "..."

"...You don't have to be nervous you know." ...Her manager, who is sitting across her, assured her.

"H-Hai..." 'I have promise myself that after those Santa's words... **(Note: ...I'm sure some of you know... but that "Santa" is that old bastard Mikado... who is... well... you will see... in this chapter...)** ...that I will never cry!" ...Even the Devil himself can cry you know... That is a mere fact... as everything is made of light... the darkness is merely a corrupted version of the light that is waiting to be purified... by those who bear the light in their hearts... "Sa... It's Mahora Academy right?"

"Ah, it's an all girls school, so you don't have to worry about a sick fan of yours from harrassing you with questions." ...Her manager refers to male fans...

"Right..." _Vroom... _...They arrive... at the school gates of Mahora... ...There's also someone there... standing before the gates... ...She seems to be a foreigner... like Negi... "Hm?" ...The white blue female notices her...

"..." ...Now this girl here is almost the same as Asuna... long pigtail hair... twin to be precise like Asuna... though her hair is quite long even when tied unlike Asuna... ...She has emerald eyes... ...And she seems to be here to visit an acquiantance... "..." 'This is where Negi attends to... Maybe he's in class right now...' ...The class are actually still suspended due to the damage... though there are classes that are held by the students themselves... Inchou, Ayaka, has held three now in a row these days... with Negi, Hayate, Asuna and the Baka rangers attending... additionally, Hinagku as well, though considering her grades, she doesn't really need to attend... though with Hayate around, she gladly goes there too... and so is Nodoka, Yue and Haruna with the two only accompanying Nodoka to see her beloved... first kiss person... 'Yosh, now all I have to do-'

"Um... Exe...cuse me..."

"Eh?" ...She turns around.

"Are you a student of this school?" ...The manager asked with the girl, who is a singer, asked.

"Eh? Uh... no, I just came here to visit a friend of mine who is attending in this school..."

"Hm, I see... Ja, would you mind accompany my friend here, she's a transfer student here, I hope you can help her out."

"Uh... N-Nice to meet you..." ...The latter said bowing.

"Oh uh... Nice to meet you too..." ...She does the same.

"Alright, I'll be right back at the afternoon to pick you up Ruka, don't wander around too much okay?" The manager asked.

"Okay..."

"Ja, see you."

"See you later." ..._Keplunk. _...The manager enters the limousine then... _Vroom...! _...It drives away...

"Sa te..." ...Both girls turn to Mahora... "Are you... ready?"

"H-Hai, so... Your name is Ruka?"

"Hai... I'm Suirenji Ruka, but you can call me Ruka."

"Hm... I'm Anya. Anya Cocolova, nice to meet you Ruka-chan."

"Heehee, same here. Well then, let's go."

"Hai." ...Both hold hands then enter the campus... To them, it's big, considering they're new here... Most of the students are already used to this huge environment... with some point of wonder since there are many things that most children wished to use... and even become with... or rather, what they dreamed with... But casting that aside... the two find themselves lost in direction then...

"Hm... I wonder where the lobby is..."

"Ah, coming through!" ...Here comes Hayate... carrying a load of heavy stuff...

"Eh? Oh uh... Exe...cuse me..." ...Both move back a bit.

"Hai, arigatou."

"Huh?" ...Ruka notices that he's a guy... 'This is an all girls school right? Why is he...?'

"Wah..." ...Hayate puts down the heavy stuff near the side... "I sure do hope Springfield is doing okay..."

"...!" "...?" ...Both girls have different reaction to that... Anya seems to be surprised and excited... while Ruka questions his sudden words...

"Sa te..." ...As he is about to leave after dusting off his hand.

"Hey! Where is he!" ...Anya suddenly grabs his hands...

"Eh? E-Eh...!" ...He is surprise of course.

"Where is he! That one you called "Springfield" just now!"

"Eh...? S... Springfield?"

"Hai. Where is he!"

"Eh? Uh..."

"Anya?" Ruka questions.

"I'm looking for him, where is he? It's Negi right? Negi Springfield?"

"Eh? You... know him?"

"Hai, where is he!" ...She keeps demanding that to Hayate...

"Uh... well... He's..."

"Ah, Ayasaki-san! What are you- Huh?" ...Speak of the devil... He just emerged out of the lobby... "Anya?"

"Eh?" ...The latter turns to him... "Negi... Negi? Is that you?"

"A... Ah... You are here..."

"Hey, Aniki, what's going on? Huh?" ...Chamo comes out of his pocket then climbs up to his left shoulder...

"Eh?" ...Which surprised Ruka as she is not exposed to magic yet...

"Uh..." ...And Hayate realized that... "This is..."

"Uh..."

"Negi!" ...Anya rushes up to her childhood friend... and crush.

"W-Waah...! Anya...!"

"Geez, look at you! You're still a shrimp! And you're still in rookie level, while I get to level up! Ha ha!" ...Despite her words, she's very excited to meet him... Even though she's boasting like non-stop.

'...This is...' ...Ruka rather feels bewildered by her situation...

"..." ...Hayate decided to help... ...He pats her on the shoulder...

"Eh?"

"Daijobou... This here you see..."

"...?"

...A while later...

...The four sit in circles and discussed what happened... or rather, the situation... "Wow... Sugoi... So magic really does exist?" Ruka asked surprised and amazed by the new information about magic... "And you, Hayate-kun is a magician too?"

"Uh... Well... Not at first but..."

"But you're still a magician! I can't believe you had a fellow magician here Negi!" ...Anya said sounding surprised as well due to her knowing that there are other magicians here... The others are Evangeline and Athena... and to some extent, those girls who Negi and Hayate made pactio with... "This is an interesting development! So I suppose you two are keeping a low profile right?"

"Uh... well..." ...The two, Negi and Hayate, said then... "...We're known to others..."

"Eh?"

"...They are now known as magicians..." ...Chamo explained... to which...

"...Eh...? Eh... Eh!" ...Anya snuffed. "Are you crazy! If you guys are exposed, you, you... Negi, you're gonna be turned into an ermine!"

"Uh... well..."

"Hell no he isn't, you see..." ...Right... Just as Chamo explains, Negi, and that of Hayate, kissed almost... well actually... all of the class of class 3-A for the sake of privacy of magicians to the magic association... as in those girls are now involved with the training of the mage... and Hayate mostly received kisses from the trio, Izumi, Risa, and a political kiss, sort to speak, from Miki... And then... Chiharu in some degree, she is disguised as a maid... then Isumi and Sakuya... and... Well actually... there are some certain girls who haven't made pactio with the two yet... Asuna and Nagi... Maria... Yue... Chisame... ...Setsuna managed to get a kiss with Negi with Konoka sort of requesting since she has now a pactio with the ten year old boy... summing all that...

"EH!" ...Anya screamed to which Ruka covers her ears.

"Grr.. A... Anya..."

"You... You kissed...! You kissed a bunch of girls!" ...She holds Negi by the shirt...

"H... Hai... I didn't have much of a choice..."

"Hai, and I got rich! Heehee." ...Chamo shows a calculator of sort... and there are a lot of ermine dollar signs on it... with the kisses that his two 'Anikis' received...

_Strike! _"Urusaiii!" ...Anya punched him out of the picture... "I can't believe you..."

"Uh... A-Anya... calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calmd down you pervert, enemy of women!" ...She runs away sort of crying...

"Ah, Anya! Wait up!"

"Ah, Aniki! I'm coming too!" ...Chamo runs up to Negi and climbs up to his right shoulder...

"..."

"..." ...Now there's only the white blue hair ones... "Um..." ...Hayate tries to speak...

"Um... They... They sure do get along huh?"

"H-Hai... Sou dau ne...? So, you're a transfer student here?"

"Hai, I just received a enrollment slip here." She said bringing out the just paper... "I don't know If I'll live up to the school's expectations though..."

"Daijobou, if you want, I'll be your friend, I'll escort you around here." ...He said winking at her... Romeo isn't he...? Like a butler...

"H-Hai, arigatou..." ...She's really grateful at him, and the blush is proof of that...

"Sa, why don't I lead you to the dean? I've pretty got used to the place so I'll take you there."

"Hai... Arigatou, Hayate-kun."

"Hm." ...Both smiles... some say that similar situations or fate attract one another... "Hm..." ...Ruka smiles... warmly at the young man...

"..." ...And he sort of return it with a flashy smile...

"...Sa," ...She offers her hand. "Why don't you escort me? Romeo~"

"Hey come on..." ...He takes it nonetheless... "Sa, let's go."

"Hai!" 'I managed to get a friend... Hayate-kun...' "Ah..." ...She could feel the radiant warm coming from Hayate... the flames of Ra... and his sort of giving comforting aura around him.

"Hm? Suirenji-san?"

"Oh uh nothing... Say..."

"Yes?"

"Will you... Just call me Ruka?"

"Eh? But..."

"Please...?" ...She holds his hands and say that... with a sort of "Moe" expression...

"..." ...He blushes because of that... "O... Okay..."

"Ontou? Yata, I'm so glad! Ja, let's be friends okay." ...She offers her index finger as a sign of friendship... and promise.

"..." ...He raps it with his own... He sort of blush as if promising to get engage or something.

"Sa te, let's go." ...She takes the lead sort to speak...

"H-Hai..." ...And he follows...

...As for the other two... three if including an ermine...

"Hey, Anyaa-!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You snosy punk...! Getting ahead of me...! Without waiting for me... You damn enemy of women!"

"I'm not an enemy of women!" ...Chamo sort of gave him a "really?" expression since he has frankly kissed many girls now from what he can count... well... that would be a total of 30 if including Asuna... the rest would be to Hayate... which makes it... and seven to Hayate... while that is not many girls... they are rather cute and good looking... and sexy if "category" of Hinagiku is added... ...But casting that aside... "Anya!"

"Urusai!" ...They both run to the forest then...

"Grooaarr!" ...A roar of a...

"Eh?" ...Anya stops on her tracks...

"Grooaarr!" ..There it is again...

"What the...?"

"Anya!" ...Negi catches up to her... eventually. "Anya, what are you-"

"Grooaarr!"

"...!"

"Aniki, Akuma!" ...There has been a lot of Akuma invasions lately... According to Takamichi, there's a foul magic at work here... While not certain where and what it is... It's certainly attracting demons to the school... But that aside...

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _...! ...A long snake-like body demon emerged in a lava that bursted on the ground and...! "Grooaarr!"

"Gyaah!" ...Anya falls to the ground and...

"Anya!" "Ojou-chan!"

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _...It prepares to attack then...

"Hm? Negi-kun, what are you- Ah." ...Takamichi comes then...

"Anya!" ...Negi raises his staff then...! "Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _...A wind spell!

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! Boom! _...It contacted through the demon's attack!

_CLAASSHH-! _...The clash of power...! "Negi...!" ...Negi managed to block the attack to prevent it from reaching Anya with the wind then...

"Hiyaa!" _Flaash...! _"Come, Narukami!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!" ...The now shining Narukami, due to all the pactios that upgraded him, emerges out of his psyche...

"Wa..." ...Anya is bewildered by it... Not only he has many partners, he has gotten stronger... "...Sugoi..."

"Hm." ...Takamichi nods approvingly.

"Hiyaa!"

"Rooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _The demon prepares another attack...! "Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze! _

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash...! _Narukami as well then... _Ablaaze...! _...The attack is about to reach it then...

"Hiyaa!"

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash...! _...A shining shield...

"Wah...!" ...Anya averted her eyes from it then...

"Hm..." ...Takamichi merely blocks his eyes.

"Hiyaa!" ...Negi then focuses his will and strength to Narukami then...

"Rooaarr!" _Blaast...! _...It lets out a blast which...

_Boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...That took down the demon then...!

"Hiyaa! Now, Narukami, finishi him off!" Negi commanded then...

"Rooaarr!" ...Narukami prepares an attack...

"Grooaarr..." ...The demon tries to get up but...

_Chaarggee... _"Rooaarr!" _Blast! *Shining Nova*... BOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" _Boom, Boom...! _...The demon ceased to exist... as in fades into the shining light... then Narukami returns to Negi's psyche...

"Wow..." Anya is amazed...

"Hm." ...Takamichi nods approvingly again.

"Anya!" ...Negi tends to his childhood friend. "Anya, daijobou?"

"H-Hai... I'm fine but..."

_Clap, clap... _"Hm?" Negi tends to Takamichi who claps his hand in applause.

"That's quite a strength you have there, Negi-kun. I'm impressed, you certainly strong as your father now, maybe even stronger..."

"Eh...? Uh... no, I don't think I'll ever be stronger than father..."

"Ha ha, no need to be modest, you see, your father wish is for you to become stronger as well... So strong... that you can defeat an enemy he failed to defeat once..."

"Eh...?"

"Nothing, anyway, I see Anya has come to pay a visit."

"Eh? You're..." ...Anya said.

"That's right, I'm one of your friend's father's friend, I'm Takahata Takamachi, nice to meet you Anya Cocolova."

"H-Hai... I..."

"You came to see Negi-kun yes? Well then, why don't we head to the dean? He'll certainly be interested in speaking with you."

"Eh? Why's that...?" Negi asked.

"That is because..." ...Anya said... Truth to be told, she is rather in a dark mood today... "...I have failed in my training..."

"E-Eh?"

...Later... At the dean's hallway...

...After a brief conversation, Negi learns that Anya quitted her magic training due to her perhaps, not complete training of the usage of the fortune magic in London... she is rather treated rudely by the residents she was staying... and she found herself here... in search of her friend... to rather get this over with and they return to Whales together... that is of course... if he... "..."

"..." ...She is rather feeling guilty at hoping that Negi is doing poorly as well so that they may return together... to endure whatever punishment awaits them once they get back as failures... ...Anya is treated rudely at London and she has no one to turn to... Negi on the other hand, met Hayate and made a lot of bonds with their classmates together... and they have fought many adversaries that tried to dispatch them to the "Void" but ended up getting sent there themselves... And Negi became rather mature as well... Hayate is becoming more of a positive person for the first time... as he once lived in an harsh environtment, he now lives with a lot of friends... and loved ones, who he kissed and made pactio with... But casting that aside... They're on their way to the dean... to discuss certain things... "Anya..."

"...It's okay, you can laugh at me..."

"...I can't do that, If there's anything I can do to get you reassign somewhere else, I'll gladly help."

"...Hm, you're the same as always Negi. Always helping out your classmates in their time of trouble."

"Of course! There's no way I'm leaving you hanging!"

"..." ...She blushes at that... So he cares about her... That made her sort of touched and feeling romantic at the moment...

"..." ...Takamachi, who is taking the lead, smiles at the pairs.

"Hm, hmhmmn~" ...Chamo nods approvingly of their improved relationship... these two are rather sometimes at odd terms, but other time they get along sweetly...

"Well, here we are." Takamichi said and...

"Eh?" ...Both Negi and Anya find...

"Hm? Ah, Springfield."

"Anya..." ...It's Hayate and Ruka... both of them are here too.

"Ayasaki-san... Suirenji-san... What are you...?" Negi asked...

"Ah, Negi-kun, I see you brought Cocolova here, good." Konoemon, at his usual seat, said. "I've come to discuss things with you all."

"Hm?" Everyone questions that then...

"I've come to a conclusion... decision actually... that I will accept the enrollment of another student here... Suirenji Luca will be assigned to class 3-A just like you two."

"Ontou? Ja, we'll be classmates Hayate-kun! I'm so happy! Heehee."

"Uh... yeah." 'She's cute...' ...He is captivated at her smiling face...

"And as for you Cocolova..."

"H-Hai...?"

"...You'll be enrolled here as well."

"Eh...? Eh?"

"Wha... Come again sir?" Negi asked as well...

"The magic association have been aware of your deeds in London and they decided that you'll be moved here, where you can stay with Negi-kun."

"But... why?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, why sir?" Negi asked.

"Well... You know the magic association, they have their own hearts too you know, and the headmaster of the school you two are attending in Whales is a friend of mine... and he volunteered me to look after you two, so you should be grateful."

"..." ...Both Negi and Anya look at each other... "Hm." Both smile.

"Alright, ja, I'll be guiding Anya along the way." Negi said.

"Hm, do so, now then... I believe your inchou is holding a lesson, why don't you be there too?" The dean suggests then... "Oh, if you haven't engaged to Konoka yet... You still have a chance."

"Sir...!" ...Negi felt rather embarrased at that...

"Chance...?" ...Anya asked boiling in anger... and jealousy... "Hey Negi... who is this...?" ...She imagines someone having big breasts... "Are you... Do you prefer... big-"

"Ah, Anya! Don't mind everything what others say!" ...The two argue and...

"Heehee, quite cute aren't they?" Ruka and Hayate watch with Ruka being delightened...

"Ah..."

"..." ...She then turns to Hayate... she can tell that he's a kind guy who is willing to help out others before solving his own problems... like her. Both of them are similar in a way... "..." ...She blushes at the thought of fatefully meeting him... "Ne, Hayate-kun..."

"Hm...?" ...She grabs on to his arm again...

"Will you... Let's be friends for a long time okay?"

"H... Hai." ...He cannot say "no" to that smiling, cutely, face of hers... "J-Ja, let's go, I'll lead you to our class..."

"Hai!"

"Springfield, let's go."

"I said I- Oh, right, anyway, let's go." ...After much arguing with Anya, Negi's attention is focused back in getting back to class along with the other two new students...

...Later, at the intended destination...

"What!" ...Everyone exclaimed... in front are the two new students...

"Um... I-I'm..." ...With one look to Hayate, who gives her a thumbs up, that she smiles in return, Ruka takes a deep breath then... "I'm Suirenji Luca, nice to meet you all everyone."

"I'm... I'm Anya Cocolova, I'm from Whales like um... M-Mr. Springfield here..."

"Wow... Another student from Whales..."

"Is she another ten year old like Negi and Mcdowell?"

"Grrk..." ...Evangeline got angry and gritted of being referred to something "small"...

"Wow... I wonder... Does she and Negi-kun knows each other for a long time?"

"Eh..." ...Nodoka felt jealous at that.

'Ooh, a dramatic development!' ...Haruna thought excitedly with Yue raising a cheering hand...

"So... You know them Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Uh well... I've known Anya for a long time now."

"...!" ...This strikes Nodoka, adding to Haruna's excitement with a cheering Yue... sort to speak.

"Ah, this shrimp Negi has been nothing but trouble when it comes to studying so... I hope you guys bear with it." Anya said...

"..." ...Everyone does not think so however...

"Um... B-But... Springfield has been doing rather well..." ...His friend and "big brother" is the first to speak up...

"Eh?"

"Sou ne, Negi-chan is so adorable and smart~" ...Inchou said hugging herself and moving in a... explicit way... Which made somebody sweat drop.

"Tch, shotacon here speaks truth..." ...At least Asuna acknowledges both Negi's and Hayate's knowledge in English, both are expert in such.

"What was that!"

"What? You wanna fight! Grr!" ...And yet another quarrel from the two.

"Yeah! Fight!"

"Beat each other!" ...And the usual cheering...

"Ah..." ...Ruka rather felt bewildered and surprise on how brightful and energetic these guys are...

"Oi, come on, don't fight now, we're in the middle of the introduction here..." Hayate tries to break up the two... He usually got just ignored but...

"Sou dau ne... You guys are acting like children!" _Bonk! _...Hinagiku slams the desk, stopping the fight immediately... and all the annoying cheering, to her... "Anyway, Suirenji Ruka, you have nothing to say for yourself?"

"Ooh, Hina-chan is getting more like a leader for us!" Izumi whispers.

"Hm, as expected of her, and her relationship with Hayata-kun." Risa said.

"Hm." Miki simply nods...

"Now then... Suirenji, continue..."

"Oh uh right..."

"..." ...Hayate simply watches as Ruka introduces herself... it turns out... like him, she has no parents... or rather... her parents were sort of sold out to some yakuza group and she is left to pend for herself... the naive will get victimized if they are not careful... in the world, many have been consumed by darkness, becoming demons themselves... though not really demons as in monstrousity... no, it refers to their characterestics in which when one has been consumed by a lot of negativity, they are in danger of falling into insanity... in which, Love will the soother and curer... and the savior. Love saves not condemn, though many do not know this yet...

"-And that's all."

"Alright, Ja, Anya, how about you next." Hinagiku continues in Inchou's place...

"Right, I was moved to Whales and get to live with Negi..."

...Later at the hallway...

"Geez, your class is way to obnoxious." ...Anya and Negi are walking down the hallway...

"Uh well..." ...She is obnoxious herself...

"Well..." ...She looks out the window. "I'll be staying here... apparently I cannot go back to Whales yet due to our contracts... and the magic association saw fit that I should stay here."

"Hai... Ne, Anya." ...Chamo is on Negi's right shoulder but then he climbs down thinking that they should have some private time together... "Do you... Are you alright?"

"...? ...You mean my predicament? I'm quite alright, it's a lot more better than London here... and... I got new friends..." ...She refers to Nodoka, Yue and the others... Asuna... She doesn't like her much... Because... One, she is older... and second, when Hayate mentions that she's the one looking after "little brother", she got furious at the thought of Negi staying with her in the same room... though "big brother" would later back it up that he is staying with them as well along with Nagi and Maria... ...She also made friend a little of miss "ojou-sama"... as that is what Nagi is called by the employees of the Sanzenins... "...Besides that..."

"...Eh?"

'...Negi has made pactios with a lot of them... The reason is...' ...She keeps staring at him much to his curiousity... '...Breasts...' ...Indeed... Women's breasts are attractive... to some sickos anyway... '...Does he like big breasts...? Most of the women in here are older and... There are only a few of us who are short so...' ...A decision...

"...What's the matter?"

"...Negi!"

"H-Hai?" ...He jumps in surprise at her sudden calling.

"Which one do you like! Flat chest girls or Big breast girls!" ...A ridicolous question of sort... which...

"H-How can I answer something like that!" ...He is both embarrased and at the same time felt awkward of the situation...

"You answer right noww-!" ...She snuffs at his face.

"I-I said I don't know how to answer!"

"Ooh, getting to the point...!" ...Sparkles form at Chamo's eyes...

"Huh? Springfield? Anya-san?" ...Hayate's voice...

"Hm? Ah, Ayasaki-san..." ...He's with Ruka by the way... as he agreed to be her friend... and sort of escort... much to Hinagiku's and that of Izumi's dismay... the one they love is "dating" someone else sort to speak... "We were just..."

"Hm? Are we interrupting something?" Ruka asked.

"Eh? Uh no we..."

"Anyway... Negi, will you come with me for a while?" Anya asked.

"Eh? Where- Guhh-!" ...He got dragged before replying...

"...They sure are getting along..." Hayate said.

"Ah..." Ruka agreed.

"Heehee, time to follow up~!" ...Chamo follows with only Ruka noticing him...

"..." ...She decided it's not something she and Hayate should concern about. ...Onto the other topics... "Ne, Hayate-kun, will you..."

"...? Hm? What is it?"

"...Will you..."

"...?"

"Will you escort me around? I don't know the whole place yet."

"Oh, sure. I did promised that didn't I? Sa, let's go."

"..." ...Amidsts... the shadows... Nagi, along with a dragged Maria, who wishes she has nothing to do with this, got dragged on by her mistress to spy on the two... Hayate and Ruka... "Hm... Very suspicious..." ...She reported... sort to speak...

...Maria sweat drops. "Uh... He's just escorting her around..." ...Though when she looks at them, she does feel a little slight of jealousy as she may have taken a liking to the young man due to him showing her the light the other night at the shrine near inchou's house... where the light of the Sun was provided by him and it grant most of them enlightenment as they were engulf by the light and it cleanse the darkness within them... "..."

"Sa, let's go." ...Nagi said but...

"Ah, Sanzenin." ...Here comes Takamich...

"Hm? Ah... Old man." ...Rude term...

"Ha ha still calling me that? Anyway, your grandfather called, he wishes to discuss something with you tonight at your state." ...He said bringing out an invitation letter...

"...What, again?"

"I'm afraid so... Do be careful... Your grandfather has been rather... well... I shouldn't middle in your affairs so I'll leave you to it..." ...He turns around with a stern expression... 'Nagi... Mikado is... Hmm... Something needs to be done...' ...He turns back to the two girls before they leave for the invitation meeting... '...I hope Ayasaki-kun can help them from that madman's ideals... He's getting more and more greedy...'

...At the campus... near the forest to be precise...

"-And this is the... well... I don't go here much so I only know this as the stroll way where we can feed bears and animals alike." Hayate explains as he escort Ruka around.

"I see... Ja, do you feed animals Hayate-kun?"

"Eh? Uh... well... If I have a chance I guess so..."

"Oh, why don't we feed him then...?" ...The one she's referring to is...

"Eh...?"

"Grooaarr!" ...A demon... It has a muscular humanoid body, but demonic in appearance as there are veins of evil all over it...

"Gwaahh-! Akuma!"

"Eh?" ...She is still unknown to that as it was not discussed earlier so... "What are you-"

"Grooaarr!" _Blaast...! _...It fires energy beam...! 

"Wa...!" ...It's about to reach her...!

_Block! _"I don't think so!" _Skaawwkk-! _...Using Ra's magical powers, Hayate stops it.

"Hayate-kun...!"

"Hiyaa!"

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra appears in phoenix mode...

"Whoa... Sugoi..." ...Ruka's first time seeing magic... then...

"Skaawwkk!"

"Ahh!" ...Hayate waves his hand towards the demon and...

"Skaawwkk-!" _Whoosh...! Ablaaze...! Boom!_

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _...The demon is scorched...

"Ah..." Ruka is impressed at the young man... "Hayate-kun..."

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah. More of them are showing up recently... There must be..." ...There must be a disturbance going on into the "Void"... as in where the demons are formed from the darkness of people's sorrow and other nihilistic feelings... such as fear, aggression, anger and hatred... "There must- Oh, sorry, that was a demon, you best be careful when going outside the magic wards."

"Eh? Magic wards?"

"Ah, the dean has placed all over the campus, if you wander too far from it, you might get attack, demons are appearing nowhere and without warning, they can victimize anyone so be careful once you get outside the wards, we only get out when we are required to get something outside its territory."

"I see... Ja, Hayate-kun..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"There's something... ...There's something I need to take care off..."

"Eh?"

"I am... I am an idol you see..."

"Yeah... You mentioned that to us before... so?"

"I need to go..." _..Drop... _"Huh?"

"Huh?" ...Touching the wet objects... it started raining. "Ah, yabe! It's raining! Here." ...He hands over his uniform to cover her...

"Eh? What about-"

"Don't worry about me, I'll survive."

"That's not good, here you can have-"

"Gyaahh-!" ...She removes her uniform... the shirt is still there but...

"Here, you can cover youself as well..."

"Uh..." ...Covering on a woman's uniform... how amusing... if Chamo is here, one can wonder what his reaction is... "...So, aren't you...?"

"Hm? Oh right, the theater, ne, can you accompany me?"

"Oh uh sure."

"Hm, let's go."

"O-Oi." ...He got dragged along to the school gates...

...Later... Outside of Mahora... Into the city... in an alley to be precise...

"Are you sure? I could just escort you there and..." Hayate insisted on coming along but...

"No, I'll be fine, I know my way from here, ja, mata ne. See you at school tomorrow." ...She bids farewell with a sweet smile...

"..." ...Which made Hayate blushes... He got his uniform back... the one he gave to Ruka... As she goes to the nearby empty streets however... "Huh...?" ...He notices two guys in black have taken interest on the idol... "Hm...?" ...He watches while hiding behind a mail box...

"Hey... Isn't that...?"

"Ah, the idol Ruka... Hmm... Nice body..."

"Ah... Let's get her. Heehee."

"Ha ha yeah." ...Both lick deliciously... as if hunting a prey...

"...Huh?" ...Hayate became weary of their expression... so... ...Both guys go to Ruka's direction as well... there are no passing people there... which is the right place to corner and... "Suirenji-san...!" ...He follows as well though through alley instead of the broad road where he'll be spotted...

...All the while... At Ruka...

"..." ...She's walking down the road with her uniform unbottoned due to her just having it back after she and Hayate... but... casting that aside... "Hm..." ...She notices that some shadows have been following her... "..." ...Taking a notice of her environment... this place is usually empty with no people... that is because of its reputation of being overrun with thugs... and...

"Hey baby come on~" ...Two perverts have finally show themselves...

"Guh...!" _Tap, tap...! _...On that Ruka, runs through the rain and...

"Hey, come back...!"

...Amidsts the shadows in the alley... "Ruka!" ...Hayate is fastening his pace through the following obstacles in his path so...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah!" ...Ruka is running away as fast as she could while keeping an eye out of the two perverts...

"Hey, wait up~~!" ...They won't give up...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah!" ...The rain is getting heavy and she is about to reach an intersection! But...

"Wah!"

"Ah...!" ...She got cornered... more showed up... from the left... from the right... everywhere...

"Wahaha! A cute girl!"

"Yeah! You'll treat us tonight!" ...They lick their lips sickly...

"Geh..." ...Ruka realizes she's outmatched since she's a girl and all...

...All the while... ..._Tap, tap...! _"*Huff* *Huff* Ah!" ...Hayate arrives at the scene through the back alley then...

"Yaahh-!" ...Ruka got grabbed!

"Ruka...!"

"Gyaahh-!"

"Wa, strip her! Strip her!"

"Gladly! Ha ha!" ...They do so...

"Ooh, white bra, white panties... ha ha..." ...Sickoes...

"Grr..." ...Hayate gritted his teeth in anger then... "Hiyaa!" ...He steps on the fences, the garbages then... _Whoosh! _"Hey!" ..._Stomp! _...He arrives at the scene as he come jumping in!

"Huh?" ...The punks turn to him as they are about to strip Ruka of her bra and panties as well but...

_Strike! _"Ugh!" ...One got kicked on the face! 

"Leave her alone!" ...He said.

"What? Who the hell are you? Get him!"

"Hiyaa!" ...They all left Ruka and... _Strike, strike...! _...A street fight occurs...

"Hayate-kun...!" ...Ruka, with just bra and panties left, stands up and watch then...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! _

"Ugh!" ...So far Hayate has the upper hand due to his strength and agility... He managed to push away some of them but...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike, strike...! _...As he is focus on those who are in front of him...

"Gehehe... Hiyaa!" _Strike! Hit! _

"Ugh!" ...He got hit by a pole by one of the punks from behind!"

"Hayate-kun!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Ha ha! You're some hero huh!" _Strike!_

"Ugh!" _Strike, strike, strike...! _...He got kicked non-stop all over his body while lying on the ground... "Dammit..." ...There are bruises all over his body... _Sharp! _...The image of Ra... then...

"Ha ha, ah leave him... Now then... as for you babe..." ..._Grab! _"Huh?" ...Hayate grabs one of them on the foot.

"You're..." ...Hayate said then...

"Huh?"

"...won't lay a finger on her!" _STRIKE! _

"Ugh!" _Shatter! _...One of them got tossed to the nearby abandonned shop's building...! 

"Ah...!" ...Ruka takes acknowledgement of his comeback.

"Hey, dammit... why you punk...!" ...They charge at him again...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike, strike, strike...! _

...Ruka hids behind a pole... "Hayate-kun..."

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! _

"Ugh! Grr!" ...The punks grab weapons then...

"You think that would work on me? Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _...He jumps upward then...

"Eh?"

"Huh?" ...Both Ruka and the punks question his actions then...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh, whoosh... Strike, strike...! _...A rotating kick on the chins...!"

"Ugh!" "Ow!" "Oww!" _Shatter, bonk! Bonk! Bonk! _...All of the punks got sent flying...

"Ah..." ...Ruka is thoroughly impressed. "Hayate... kun..."

*Huff* *Huff* Ah." ...With bruises all over his body and blood running through his mouth due to the kicks he received earlier... Hayate stands on the middle victorious with the rain drops dropping on him...

"Ugh..." ...The punks try to get up and... "Ugh... no more..."

"Let's get out of here...!"

"I'll be a good boy from now on!" ...They all leave... Leaving the two of them alone... in the rain.

"*Huff*... *Huff*... Ah." ...Hayate kneels on the ground.

"Hayate-kun!" ...With just bra and panties, Ruka tends to him. "Hayate-kun, daijobou? You got kicked pretty badly."

"Ah... I'll be fine..." ...He tries to stand up but... "Ugh!" ...His back hurts from the pole he got hit on.

"Oh you're back... You're pretty injured, here, I'll help you."

"No, I'll-"

"Just let me help you!"

"...Okay." ...Got scolded... sort to speak... Ruka lies him near the alley he came from where the two of them can be sheltered from the rain.

"Oh, you're so wounded... I'm sorry..."

"*Huff* Ah, it's okay..."

"But..."

"With a beautiful person like you..."

"Eh...?"

"...Anyone would probably risk their lives to save you."

"..." ...That touched her and made her blush... Romeo isn't he?

"Nah, I'm your first friend in the academy *huff*, so I'll try my best to support you. You're enrolling there because you don't have much money right? I'll be happy to take care of you, I promise, I won't let-" _...Hug. _"Eh?"

"Arigatou... Arigatou!" ...She said while hugging him... Hayate could feel the heat from her sort of half naked body...

"...Uh... Um... Y-Yeah..." ...He got released... "N-Ne, shouldn't you...?"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you...?" ...If he mentions that, he might get... well... he swallows his saliva and just...

"Ne, Hayate-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Arigatou... You're... You're the first friend I had so..."

"..."

"Heehee, if anyone were to rescue by you... I think they would fall for you immediately... ...like me..."

"Eh?" ...He blushes at that.

"Heehee." ...She simply giggles at his reaction...

"..."

"Ne..." ...She leans closer...

"...?"

"Will you..." ...She holds both cheeks...

"..." ...Her breath reaches his face...

"...Will you be..."

"..." ...Face to face...

"...Can we become more than friends? Hm..." _Chu... _

"...!" ..._Flash...! _...A pactio card is formed... though Ruka doesn't see it...

"Hmm..." ...She deepens the kiss...

"..." ...Hayate could feel his cheeks burning as the card drops off... It's magical so it doesn't get wet...

"Hmm... Ah." _Chu... _...She breaks the kiss...

"..." ...Hayate has nothing to say as he gazes his eyes to other directions other than her... but in the end, he could only look at her due to his face being hold on by her hands...

"Heehee."

"..." ...He blushes at her smiling.

"..." ...Ruka hugs him... again, he could feel the warm from her half naked body... "Hayate-kun..."

"..."

"...I like you."

"..." ...He blushes at that... ...since the rain isn't stopping anytime soon, they stay there... soon after, Ruka picks up her clothes but they were wet so she has to dry them up... which she and Hayate have to stay at their location... well actually, they found an abandonned shack and they move there for shelter in the rain... which Hayate has to take off his clothes as well due to it being wet as well... Leaving the two of them sort of halk naked...

"Heehee."

"..." ...He blushes at her cute giggling. ...The two of them lies on the bed with Ruka clinging onto his body... which is sort of like warm body... warming a body that is... They stayed there for a while...

...All the while... At Mahora...

"...Ne, Anya, where are we-"

"Urusai!" ...Negi got dragged by Anya to this attic... which is quite strange from Chamo's perspective... there's a small window here and...

"Hm, why did ojou-chan brought him here...?" He thought.

"..." ...They stop near the window and...

"...What's wrong?" Negi asked... then...

"Negi..."

"...? Gyaah-!" ...He got pinned on the wall...

"Make a pactio with me!"

"Eh... Eh!"

"If those girls became powerful as they said, I would like to! I want to become your partner!"

"Guaaahh-!" _Steeaammm! _...Steam of excitement... from Chamo...

"Eh! B-But... we... Huh?" ...Before Negi could reply, he saw Nagi and Maria exiting the lobby building. "That's..."

"Hm?" ...Anya checks as well... "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Sanzenin Nagi, I think she's..."

...Up ahead to where Nagi is heading is... "..." ...An old man... beside a black limousine...

"...Who is that...?" ...Danger lurks in...

End of Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Crescent and Light**

**Note: Well... Thank you for the reviews so far... Whether they are good or bad doesn't matter, I still appreciate it... For those who have sent good reviews thank you as for those that are not... the negative reviews that is... I don't mind getting those, I don't expect you guys to like this anyway... I don't expect it to be perfect too... But forgive in saying that I'll simply ignore what criticism is used and continue believing in my heart... I do not falter easily you know... sorry If I offended someone... well, may Love bless you all who read this. Here we go...**

**Chapter 8: The Brothers Reunion...**

..._Tap, tap... _...Nagi, sort of aggressive, walks towards the limousine with an old man standing beside it... "..." ...She's glaring at him...

"..." ...Maria has nothing to say in this situation... This sort of thing is for nobles to sort out... though it can result in violence due to their greedy desire...

"...So, you have come. heehee." ...Mikado Sanzenin... A greedy son-of-a-bitch is what Nagi and some of the employees of the Sanzenin would say... He has no remorse whatsoever it wronging others... so far it would caused his downfall... eventually... as the darkness is on a path of self destruction... it's stupid and doesn't even know what it really wants... "Sa, get in the car." ..._Keplunk... _...He enters the limousine followed by the driver in suit...

"..." ...Nagi keeps an angry face as she also comes in... _Keplunk... _

"..." ..._Keplunk... _...Followed by Maria...

"Hm..." ...Negi and Anya, who saw them, decided to see through their transactions... _Rustle... rustle... _"Hm... Nagi-san, where is she going?" ...Negi asked. ...They are hiding on the bushes...

"Say, can't we just asked? Why are we following them anyway?"

"We can't do that. Nobles tend to... Uh..."

"Hm... Yes, I guess so..." ...Nobles tend to turn to blind eye when it comes to the sufferring of others... They're no more worst than beasts if they are not beasts themselves... or rather, they have become beasts due to that ugly side of theirs... That has been the problem for people... fear can cause people to become nihilistic and soon after, fear will turn them into evil creatures that will be called demons... ...Anya suffered at the hands of such people... in London, she is cursed with their influence of negativity... that has been her sole reason why she quitted the training... People can cruel to others... and themselves... for doing wicked things, one has already damn themselves in a path of ruination for in embracing the darkness, one has already resign one self to a demon... and it will damn one's self in an hellish experience... for there is no salvation in the darkness... only ruination... though it may seems at first satisfying... that satisfaction will turn into a hunger that cannot be filled... and it will devour the person... until they cannot any longer represent their selves... in other words, they will be in danger of going into insanity... That can be a topic for another time as... "Anyway, what should we do to follow them?"

"Uh... well..."

"If I may..." ...Chamo climbs up to Negi's shoulder... "Why don't you... use this! Heehee!" ...An invisible blanket... that covers up anyone who wears it like a camouflage... It camouflages the color of the environment so it's safe...

"Eh? Isn't this...?"

"Why are we using this?" Anya asked.

"You guys will have to follow that car without being detected if you don't want to get into trouble." Chamo said.

"Eh? But... How do we...?" Negi asked.

"We can't keep up with the limousine, it's- Oh! It's moving!"

_...Vroom... _Yup... The limousine is about to leave. "Guh! Nagi-san! What should we do...?" Negi asked.

"Here, this should help." ...Chamo provides transportation... sort to speak.

"Huh?" Anya questions it...

"A skate board...?" Negi asked then...

...A while later...

_...roll... roll... _...The two managed to get use of the skate board that Chamo provided... which the latter is on Negi's right shoulder while he and Anya, under the covered invisible blanket, rolls through the road then grabbed on to the limousine so that they won't have to worry about the directions... "Geez... How did end up in this situation...?" Anya asked.

"Shh, they might hear you."

"Whatever, say, why do you want to follow that flat chested girl anyway?" Anya asked somewhat... suspicious and jealous. "Could it be..." ...It's turning into a glare...

"...? What...?"

"...You like her?"

"Eh...? Eh! Uh... no, I-"

"Why are you stammering? You like her don't you!" ...An accusing finger...

"Eh! N-No, it's... It's Ayasaki-san who she likes!"

"Eh? ...That "big brother"...?"

"Ah... him..."

"Hmm..." ...Both let go of the limousine... which...

"Hey! You're loosing them!" ...Chamo reminded...

"Eh? Waahh-! A-Anya, let's go!"

"Oh... right..." _roll... roll... _...They soon follow again then hanged on to it again...

...All the while... At Hayate...

"Ah, it look like it stop raining... You can... Ah..." ...He took note not to look at Ruka who is only wearing her bra and panties at the moment...

"Wh... What...?" ...She asked blushing.

"W-Well... I think I better... I better... Huh?" ...Through Ra's light, he was able to perceive Negi and Anya hanging on to a black limousine on the road and... "...Springfield? Anya-san?" ...The limousine drives away then... ...He steps out of the shack...

"Hayate-kun?"

"That was... ...Sorry, but I gotta go now!" _Tap, tap...! _

"Ah, wait! Hayate-kun!" ...Ruka quickly got dressed up, her clothes dried quickly due to the fireplace then... "Hayate-kun!" ...She gave chase to the young man... "Where are you going!" ...She and Hayate are running to the street to which the passing people describe as two lovers chasing... or playing tug as if 'Catch me if you can lover...~' ...Or something like that... and the other one is like... "I'm coming~!" ...But that is beside the point as...

"Springfield!" ...He took care not to let the driver, or the passengers, of the limousine to see him... or Ruka so... "Ge...! Ruka-san, in here!"

"Eh?" ...He drags her on the nearby alley on the road then checks what's going on... ...much to the passing people's curiousity...

"Um... Hayate-kun..."

"Shh, we better be quite..."

"H-Hai..."

"Eh...?" ...It is then something hit Hayate... "Weren't you... Gyaahh-!" ...He remembers Ruka has to go to a theatre for her performance... "S-Sorry, I-"

"Hm? What?"

"I'm sorry, I took your time, you were suppose to go to... uh..."

"Hm? Oh, ah, don't worry about it, I told my manager that I won't be able to attend for a while, they decided to give a break until tomorrow."

"Oh... is that so... Thank goodness..." ...He said... then turning back to the limousine... it's almost out of sight... "Huh? Gyaahh-! Springfield!" _Tap, tap...! _

"Ah, wait! Hayate-kun!" ...Onto the chase again...

...Back to Negi and Anya... "Hm? Hey, did you hear someone?" Anya asked.

"Eh? Hear who?"

"Springfield!" ...That.

"...! Ayasaki-san?"

"Oh, it's big brother."

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah!" ...It is then that Hayate realized that they are disguising... camouflaging to be more precise...

"Here, Older Aniki!" _Toss...! _...Chamo tosses another invisible blanket... and... "And these too!" _Toss...! _...A roller skate... he probably got them from Konoka...

"Ah, thanks!" ...He put them on while running then...

"Huh?" ...Ruka is surprised to see him disappear... become invisible that is... "Hayate-kun?"

"Ah, over here, Suirenji-san, here, you take these!" ...He brings out roller skates of his own... that are his own...

"Ah, okay..." ...She puts them on then... "J-Ja, Hayate-kun...!" ...She hids on the invisible blanket as well...

"Yosh, here we go..." ..._Roll... Roll... _...The two of them roll under the blanket then... they went inside that of Negi and Anya and mixed their to them... they hanged on to the limousine as well... "What's going on?"

"It's that Nagi girl... Negi is worried about her..." ...Anya explains somewhat annoyed.

"Ah, Nagi-san was visited by an elderly man earlier..."

"Eh? Elderly man?"

"Who is this elderly man?" Hayate and Ruka asked.

"Uh well..."

"We don't know, but that girl Nagi seems to be annoyed by him, Negi here decided to tail them out... Hmph."

"...? What's wrong with you...?"

"Hmph, well, we'll just be rescuing her right...?" ...Amidst her anger... she forgot to hold on to the limousine and got left out... "Eh...? G-Guuhh! Wait for me!"

...Negi, Hayate and Ruka sweat drop. "Ha ha..." Ruka laughs it off...

"Anya-san is energetic isn't she...?" Hayate said to which she nods.

...Then Negi. "Hai, she's been like that ever since... ever since..." ...Negi recalls the time he spends time with her... "...We've been through a lot.

"...?" ...Both Hayate and Ruka take acknowledgement of his sort of blushing expression...

"Hmm...~" ...Chamo snickers of that... "These guys have been together for very long... Hmhmm~ Heehee, time for a pactio again...!" ...He thought excitedly with ermine dollar signs on his eyes...

"Hey!" ...Anya got back inside the blanket.

"...Please don't let go Anya." Negi said.

"I know! Geez... I knew this was gonna be dangerous..." _Vroom... _...The limousine continues...

...Meanwhile... Somewhere inside the "Void"...

"Arrgh... Arrghh..." ...Avatar Ikusa is rather feeling... stingy, as words can put it... He's been like this since he swallowed that piece of Orichalcum that he got from Evangeline... that one is special... as it is characterized as a rare item that unleashes... hatred... anger... and most probably, chaos inside an individual, making them think of nothing except spreading chaos, and destruction, killing and deaths everywhere... that one is like assigning one's self into true chaos... "Arrgh... More... I need more... Ha ha ha! Tonight... tonight... I... will... meet... you... HA HA HA!" ...One can wonder who he means...

...Later that night... at the Sanzenin State, overlooking hill of the city...

...Mahora Academy can be seen from here... matter in fact, the whole city can be seen here... there's a state that is like a military base that is very heavily guarded... most of the guards are guys in suits... _Vroom... _...The limousine arrives... with... "..." ...The group are still hanging on the back with invisible blankets... the four of them have been hanging on for a while now...

"Hey... How much longer are we-" Anya is about to ask but...

_Keplunk, keplunk... _"Well then... Let us discuss business propositions inside. Heehee." ...Mikado Sanzenin said.

"Hmph." ...Nagi gives him a glare...

"..." ...And so did Maria before entering the gate with two body guards on it...

"Hehe." ...Mikado follow behind...

...The three, Hayate, Negi and Ruka look... "Hm... This place is heavily guarded..." Hayate observes...

"Hm, this place is like a palace, I bet there are guards everywhere." Ruka said.

"Then what should we do?" Anya looks at the situation as well.

"Hmm... Well..."

...A while later... at the back...

_...Stomp! _..."Come on!" ...Negi snuck on the back through the back wall, he climbs it along with... _Stomp! _

"Right... Ruka...!" ...Hayate follows behind as he just climbed over the wall followed by... _Stomp! Stomp! _...Ruka and Anya...

"Come on...!" ...The four of them sneakily walk in... ...Then they hide behind the bushes... _Rustle, rustle...! _...They check the surrounding... there are guards patrolling the area and...

"Hey, look...!" ...Anya point out at the right section of the manor where... it seems the dinning room is located there... Nagi is having dinner with Maria and Mikado along with some body guards on break...

"...So... What did you want to talk about?" Nagi asked.

"Hmph, you are aware of your tuition in Mahora yes?" ...Mikado asked snickeringly evil...

"...Yeah, so?"

"I will... suspend you!"

"..." ...Both Nagi and Maria glare...

"...What? What's with this all of the sudden?" Nagi asked getting annoyed at this conversation.

"Hmph, soon... Hehe, I made deal with someone... He has a lot of valuable supply that will likely bring other companies to our companies. ...That will made them bow before our knees... ha ha!" ...How wicked...

"..."

"..." ...Nagi and Maria have not interest in this take over scheme of Mikado...

"Ge..." ...Hayate felt disgusted from outside...

"How greedy." Negi comments to which Anya and Ruka nod.

"This is the result of improper of taking care of people." Ruka said referring to how people failed to raise children properly...

"Ah... I've known that experience... people plotting against you... and the innocent suffer." Anya said looking sad.

"Hey, is there anyone in there?" ...A body guard said.

"...!" _Rustle, rustle...! _...That made the four hide under the bushes as someone walks in...

"Hm?" ...He finds no one... "...Hmph." ...He returns to his patroling.

...Back to the "lively" dinning room... "I tell you this, that guy was awesome, he got an unlimited supply and he's willing to sell it." ...Mikado stood up and went on and on about how powerful the Sanzenins will be after that "guy" as he mentioned would come with a thousand of supply war machines... as he put it, that would rival any company out there and made them bow before the Sanzenins...

"..." ...Nagi and Maria have no interest on this so Nagi is just eating... "...Is that all? If there's nothing else, I would like to go back to my school please."

"...Hmph, you cannot return, that place... is what that man demanded."

"...What?"

"That person that I mentioned to you... He want that place... out of the picture."

"...What?"

"Huh?" ...Both Nagi and Maria asked dreadedly...

"Huh?" ...The four question as well...

"...What do you mean out of the picture?" Nagi asked.

"And who is this person?" Maria asked.

"Hmph, I don't about his name... He's wearing a mask and... he seems to be a teenager of sort... someone who wears passion on a mask, he seems to be capable of handling business as well, he got a promotional record of being leader to a certain organization you know. Those guys were very secretive so no one knows what kind of organization it is." ...Mikao explains while walking around...

"..."

"..." ...Both Nagi and Maria feel disgusted at his dealing with this... syndicate it seems as they tend to hide information from others... specifically the world, where they might get arrested.

"Tch... How delusional..." ...Hayate commented on Mikado...

"Hm... People are full of delusions in which..." ...In which Love is the only cure... as Ruka was about to say as she turns blushingly to Hayate... Now she won't have to bear the struggles she's been facing everyday in her life... with someone to share it... perhaps it will become feasable... perhaps even naught... as...

"Anyway, do you guys have any idea about who... that person he's talking about?"

...Both Ruka and Anya shrugs... "Hm... I think I might know..."

"Eh...?" ...Negi suddenly said that... which the other three question...

...Flashback...

"Magics of the darkness cannot stained me... nor destroy me for that matter... I came for this." ...He shows a small... gem... it seems... it's dark green colored so... "This is... The seal of Orichalcum. Heehee, you know what this is right?" ...The image of the masked man that Negi saw through the resonance that he experienced when he came in contact with his master, Evangeline, came to his mind... and the seal of Orichalcum...

End of Flashback...

"...I think... I know who it is..."

"Eh? Really? Who is it Negi?" Anya asked.

"Well..." ...He pretty much remember referring to that guy... he refer to himself as an Ayasaki... which means... he is family related to Hayate... "..."

"...?" ...Negi turns to Hayate, deciding whether he should share that information or not...

"...Ne... Ayasaki-san..."

"...Hm? What? Why do you look so stern Springfield?"

"Uh well..." ...After a brief thinking... "...Let's see... How should I put this... Have you-"

_Slam! _"...! Gyah!" ...The four were taken by surprise by Nagi... who is still in the dinning room, as she slams the desk which almost caused Anya to yulp in surprise which almost blow their cover as the guard nearby heard her... This caused them to hide beneath the bushes... ...As for Nagi...

"Hey, did you hear that?" ...One body guard asked.

"No, I don't think..."

"Shh... Anya..." ...Negi ducks along with Anya while covering her lips...

"Mmnngghh!"

...Hayate and Ruka are together then... "I refuse your proposal!" ...Nagi exclaimed outloud to which... everyone outside and nearby heard... specifically... Negi, Hayate, Anya and Ruka and the other two guards.

"Huh?" ...Both groups wonder on the conversation then...

"I refuse that... I reject you!" ...Nagi exclaimed outloud again... She's aiming it directly at Mikado.

"..." ...Maria feels out of place of this so...

"Why you brat... You dare to defy me! I'm the head of this family! Whether you will be the next inheriter or not is up to me! Got that? I'm the one... who decided your destiny!" ...He said pointing an accusing finger...

"Grr..." ...Nagi gritted her teeth in frustration...

"..." ...Maria glares at Mikado... He thinks he's master around here... "..." ...She stands up... "Mikado-san... Your daughter would be disappointed if she would see you now yelling at her only daughter..." ...She refers to Nagi's deceased mother...''

"Hmph, I'm the one who decided things around here, now, get out!" ...He points at the outside door... imploring Nagi and Maria to leave...

"..." ...They do so without hesitation... "If you will execuse us then..." ...Nagi grabs her jacket on the handle nearby then Maria picks up her piece of clothing for her maid outfit then left...

"...Heehee." ...Mikado snickers in the dark...

"..." ...Hayate feels like he's something... that is up to no good... All the while...

"Arrgh...! He pisses me off!" ...Nagi snuffs.

"Ah...!" ...Which startle the four... on the bushes...

"Nagi..." Ruka said.

"Geez... She sure is loud Negi." Asuna said.

"A-Ah, she always get angry so easily..." Negi said.

...Anya gives another suspicious eye on him... "...You seem to know her... perhaps very much..."

"Eh?"

"Now then... Nagi, should we leave?" Maria asked for her decision...

"Hmph... We might as well leave... I don't to be near that old fart...

"..." ...The four listen in with Hayate listening keenly...

...All the while... at the "Void"...

"Arrgh...!" ...The seal of Orichalcum has taken its toll on Avatar Ikusa then... "Arrghh... Ha ha... Ha ha ha... Ha ha ha...! HA HA HA!" ...He begun to act insanely... Now... "Now, everyone of you... will become my allies... for eternity!" ...He said pointing at the image he's seeing through this vast nothingness... the images show the four, Negi, Hayate, Ruka, Anya and Nagi and Maria... _Waarrrpp...! _...He is then warped into a vortex that appeared nearby... 'Now then... Ototou... Hayate... Let us see what will be your reaction upon seeing me...! HA HA HA!" ..._Waarrpp...! _...The nightmare... is about to... begin...

...Back to the group of the four...

..._Sharp! _"...! Huh...?" ...Hayate felt the presence of something... wicked.

_Sharp! _"Huh?" ...So did Negi... The two turn to each other and nod... they are in agreement. "Anya, Ruka-san..."

"Hm? What?" Anya asked.

"This place... is about to become dangerous so..."

"Huh? What are you talking about? What are you-" _Crack! _"Guh...!"

"Hm?" ...Both groups, Negi and Hayate, Nagi and Maria turn to the nearby barn of shack on the right side of this state... that is meant for the horses in this house... or manor as it is very large... "What was...?" ...Maria questions then...

_...Tap, tap...! _"I'll check it out..." ...Nagi comes running there... then...

"Ah, Nagi!"

"Uh oh... She's heading into danger..." Anya said... then... _Rustle, rustle... _Two guys rush over... "Huh? H-Hey!"

"We're coming!" Negi and Hayate rush there as well... To which...

"Eh? N-Negi-kun? Hayate-kun? What are you-?"

"Sorry, we'll be right back!" ...Hayate said as they rush to the shack then...

"..." ...Maria is left bewildered.

"..."

"..." ...Anya and Ruka nod at each other in agreement that they'll try to help as they can... ...They sneak at the back while avoiding the body guards... Negi and Hayate were not seen as they were not looking at their direction that time... then...

...Later... at the shack house...

..._Tap, tap...! _...Nagi is quite fond of animals... she once ordered a pair of horses here... though she never rides them, infuriating Mikado for useless spending, as he put it... "Hey, horsey! Are you alright!" _Keplunk! _...She kicked the door open... ...Only to... "*gasp* Ah...!" ...The horses have been brutally beheaded... by...

"Grooaarr..." ...Unknown monsters with a centaur like body committed this... Nagi does not see it... as it is hiding in the shades eating some remains of the horses... then... "Grooaarr..." ...It turns to the new comer...

"Grooaarr..." ...A bitch like creature... as in a female monster with a head of a woman with a dog like body... which make it a bitch...

"Horsey? Are you in here...?" ...Nagi carefully moves in... Avoiding the blood spilled on the ground then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Ah!" ...The figure reveals itself... the first monster is sort of like a horse... its head is a horse... and it has a centaur like body with a humanoid torso... "Gyaahh-!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Then comes the bitch...

"G-Guaahh-!" ...Nagi falls on the blood on the floor. "Guh...!" ...Which frightened her... Which made her take a few step back then... _Bonk. _...Dead end... She lies her back on the back of the wooden wall... "W-Waah...!"

"Grooaarr." _Stomp, stomp... _...The monsters turn to her and... "Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!"

"Grooaarr!" ...They charge at her then...!

"HIyaa!" _Strike, strike! _

"Grooaarr!" ..._Bonk, bonk, Crack! _...The saviors pushed the two away with a staff and a kick... the horse like creature is sent flying through the wall and it break... it's wooden so it can easily be destroyed...

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Both it and the bitch... turn to them...

"...Huh?" ...Nagi stops covering her eyes to see who came for her... "Ha... ya... te..."

"Daijobou, Nagi-san!" ...Negi said.

"You weren't hurt!" ...Hayate said.

"You guys... Negi... bozu..."

"Daijobou, we'll hold them back!" ...Negi said entering into a fighting stance.

"Right, stay back Nagi-san!" ...Hayate said.

"..." ...She decided to just watch... then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Here comes the two monsters again... then...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike, strike...! Strike, strike, strike...! _..._Crack, bonk, bonk...! Crack! _...Mayhem has been done throughout the shack... broken wood and stuff are on the ground.

"...Ha... ya... te..." ...Nagi keeps watching then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The horse like creature lunges at Hayate then...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" ...He performed a rotating kicked on its torso, pushing it back...

"Grooaarr!" ...Then come the bitch...

"Hiyaa!" ..._Stab! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Negi stabs it on the torso, leaving blood on his staff and on the ground...

"...Hm." ...Both he and Hayate take a few step back then...

"Negi!" ...Here comes Anya and Ruka... and Maria.

"Nagi." ...Maria comes in and... "*gasp*!" ...The dead horses on the ground frightened the girls...

"*gasp*! ...Wh... What happened here!" Anya asked covering her mouth...

"*gasp*... These animals... They..." ...They were slaughtered brutally... ...That's what Ruka was about to refer to then... "Hayate... kun..." ...She turns to the two guys fighting off the monsters... who are responsible...

"Grooaarr!" ...The carnage continue then...

_Waarrpp...! _...A vortex...**(Note: Similar to the corridor of darkness in Kh.) **Opens up... then... "..." ...A masked man emerges out of it...

"Huh?" ...Both Negi and Hayate turn to him...

"..." ...The masked man then turns to the two monsters...

"Grooaarr..." ...They bow before him...

"Huh?" The two question their actions then...

"Grooaarr..." ...The masked man pat the horse monster on the head...

"..." ...The girls keep their distance as something might happened without expectation...

"Ayasaki-san!" ...Negi, worried that he might realize who it is... A family bloodhood. "Ayasaki... -san..."

"Huh...?" ...Hayate recognized some of the physical description of the masked man... His hair... and his size... adding to that... Some of his face are...

"..." ...He removes his mask... Revealing that his eyes are red... like that of the Devil...

"...Ikusa... -nii-chan...?"

"Eh?" ...The girls question that?

""nii-chan"?" Nagi asked.

"Hayate-kun, you..." Maria said.

"Uh..." ...Both Ruka and Anya turn to each other...

"...Hm." ...The masked man... who is now unmasked smirk... evily... "Long time no see... Ototou Hayate... ha ha... HA HA HA!"

"I... Ikusa-nii-chan... Wh... What are you saying...? I thought you were..."

"Dead? No, alive? Yes... But... I'm not the brother you remember... Ototou..."

"Huh?"

"Ayasaki-san!" ...Negi steps forward. "Don't let him deceive you!"

"...Huh?"

"Sou dau Ototou... Hayate... You are too old to cling to onii-chan here... I am but a shell of my former self... ha ha... ha ha ha!" ...Ikusa laughs maniacally as if he lost his mind... He begun to touch his forehead and begun to move wildly...

"Ge... What's going on here? So creepy..." Anya said.

"Hayate-kun..." Ruka is concerned for Hayate...

"Hayate-kun..."

"Hayate..." ...And so do Maria and Nagi...

"Listen to me Ototou, this world is full of deceiptions..." ...The Devil... as in the one who is in front of Negi and Hayate at the moment... not Ikusa... raise both of his hands then...

"...Huh?" Hayate questions his words then...

"Through one's suffering comes another, it is like a cycle of never-ending sorrow... It is like an aeon of time for mankind to fully realize on how dark the world is... People struggle... Strife... and Famine spread all over the world... It is like a plague, and people are more worst than these elements."

"...Huh?"

"Sou dau... People are on a path of self-destruction, for the path to the darkness is one trip to hell. Ha ha ha!"

"I-Ikusa-nii-chan... Wha... What are you saying...? What happened to you...?"

"Ha ha, like I said, I'm not the brother you know... I am merely..."

"...?"

"...An harbinger of what is to come! You will all become allies!" ...He points at them then begun to wave his hand around... "All of you! Into the world of darkness where nothing exist, and we will wander through it for eternity! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Wa..." ...The girls are getting frightened by his mannerism... He's like the Devil...

"Ge... H-Hayate-kun..." Ruka said taking a few step back along with the others...

"Who is that...?" Anya asked.

"Hayate..."

"Hey, who the hell are you anyway! Are you the one who killed the horses here!" Nagi demanded while Maria give a concerned look to the shocked Hayate...

"Hmph, these horses, they were feeden to these beasts here." ...Avatar Ikusa said pointing at his "pets".

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" ...The horse one and the bitch...

"Someone has to feed the family you know. Ha ha, that's how you say it in this modern time right? Ha ha ha ha!"

"You bastard... Who the hell are you anyway! What gives you the right to slaughter them!"

"Sou na... Who are you! And what have you done to Ayasaki-san's brother!" ...Negi demanded.

"Hmph, this body? He's alive... yet in dormant."

"Huh...?" ...Hayate questions that.

"This body is a mere vessel now, after experiencing a lot of negativity of this world, this body's will has ceased to exist and allowed himself to be consumed by nothingness, that's where I struck a bargain with it."

"...Bargain?"

"Sou... In exchange for his survival, I allowed myself to enter his body and took control of it... This body's soul still exist and he is sleeping... peacefully... but... It may take eternity for him to wake up... ha ha... or rather... He'll never wake up for this body has already been killed! Ha ha ha!"

"..." ...This shocked Hayate... though he has quite suspect that his brother may indeed be dead as he never returned from his trip somewhere...

"..." ...The other girls are rather getting bewildered by the atmosphere...

"Hayate-kun..." ...Ruka is even more concerned for Hayate...

"..." ...And so do Nagi and Maria...

"Negi, go get him, that should shut him up!" Anya said then...

"Right..."

"Wait." ...Hayate steps forward...

"A-Ayasaki-san?"

"Let me talk to him... please..."

"..." ...He has nothing to say... Hayate steps forward...

"Hayate-kun."

"Hayate." ...The girls advice caution...

"...You... who are you...? Who exactly _are_ you?"

"...Ware wa... Ha ha... I am known as The Devil in your realm... One who rules the negative dimension, and I am the incarnate of darkness that will soon spread all over the land and all life will fade into the eternal Void."

"...Geh... Void..." ...Again, with this "Void" stuff... Some claims that everything begun with nothingness... but... Some believed that light is eternal and created everything... and the darkness is a mere corrupted version of the light... It may be the darkness is telling that everything begun with nothing... yet it may not be true... as... "So what does that mean huh? You intend to use Ikusa-nii-chan's body to reduce everything to nothing!"

"Sou dau... This body is strong... Despite the initial heartbreaking experiences that it has endured, it continue to persevere, and I couldn't ask for a fitting replacement for it."

"What?"

"Now that we're done about this pointless debate of our ideals... Why don't we have a little game here?"

"Huh? Game?"

"..." ...The girls become weary of that...

"Sou da... A game of... one's life in the line! Ha ha ha!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Guh...!"

"Ah...!"

"Ah...!" ...The group became weary of the flames of darkness that ignite behind him...

"There has been darkness all over the hearts of man, it has existed for millenia, though you may persevere through it, you will end up to the endless Void until there is nothing else left of your body... and morever... yourself, and you fell your conciousness fading... in which... one's individuality is surrendered... thus... the peace that everyone yearns for comes..." _Ablaaze...! _...As Avatar Ikusa said that... Various flame dragons of darkness emerge out of the burning barns behind thim...

"Ah...!" ...Hayate became weary of that...

"Can you hear it...?" ...He asked pointing forward... "It's the beat of time... and life! Life is but a force that is waiting to be extinguish... death will come to deliver everything to the place of salvation... a world devoid of sufferring... and loss... an eternal tranquility where one does not have to endure any torment anymore by Fate... That has been the main source of problems for everyone... Now I will show you what it means to feel loss...!" _Ablaaze...! _...A long dragon flame emerges then...

"Rooaarr!"

"See how the sins of mankind affect one another, come forth... mighty flame of darkness dragon!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Rooaarr!" ...A dark dragon with long wings with... "eyes"... red "eyes" on its wings appear in the flames as it merges together then became... a living demon... Its head is rather like that of an insect... and there are wheels all over the edge of its wings... **(Note: Bahamut SIN in FF7.)**

"Wa...!" ...Hayate takes a few step back...

"Wah...!" ...The girls are startled by the dragon...

"Rooaarr!"

"Now then, negative beasts, destroy them!" ...Avatar Ikusa command of the horse monster and the bitch...

"Grooaarr!" ...First is the bitch... "Grooarr!"

"I don't think so! Come forth, Narukami!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!"

"Negi!" ...Anya exclaimed as Narukami emerged out of the boy's psyche then...

"Rooaarr!" _Chaarrgee... Blaast...! _...A shining ray of light then...

_Boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...The bitch is dispatched...

"Grooaarr!" ...Angered by its death, the horse one charges at Hayate... "Grooaarr!"

"Huh...?" ...With him still shocked at his brother... He...

"Grooaarr!" _Strike! _

"Guh!"

"Hayate-kun!" "Hayate!" ...He got knocked down by it...

"Ugh..." ...He gets up only to...

"Grooaarr!"

"Ge...!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Ayasaki-san!" _Blaast! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The horse monster is dispatched by Narukami again.

"..." ...Hayate lies on the ground...

"Ayasaki-san!" ...Negi tends to him along with the girls...

"Hey, pull yourself together! I don't know who that guy is, but I can tell that he's not the brother you know!" Anya said.

"Rooaarr!" ...The dark dragon soars behind Avatar Ikusa.

"Heh." ...Who smirks.

"We have to get out of here, at any moment, the-" _Shake! _"Ah!" ...Ruka couldn't finish her sentence as the ground erupts...

"Hm... Seems like it's beginning..." Avatar Ikusa said.

"Beginning? What's beginning?" Negi asked.

"This place will be a staging ground of capital for business as modern people say it, in my time... ha ha... in aeons, humans have created many things... I saw fit to intervine between their activities and sort of became accustome to them. Like spreading fire when one has learned enough of what they can... All of it will be reduce to nothing. So... If I were you... I enjoy your time now. Now, cursed dragon, attack them!"

"Rooaarr!" ...The cursed dragon, as he put it, enters into a range stand then... "Rooaarr!" _Chaarrggee... *Dark Megaflare* Blaast...! _**(Note: I'm sure that attack is familiar to FF fans...) **

"Whoa!" ...Anya exclaims then...

"Hn...!" ...Both Nagi and Maria cover...

"Wa...!" ...Ruka soon follow after then...

"Geh..." ...Hayate stands up then... "Ahh!" _Flash! _

"Skaawwkk!" ...Ra is summoned! "Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaazee...! Block! _...Its flames incenerate the approaching meteor attack from the dragon...

"Hm..." ...Avatar Ikusa merely grunts at that.

"Hayate-kun..." Ruka said.

"Good, you're finally snapped out of it." Nagi said.

"Hayate-kun." Maria said.

"Ja, Ayasaki-san..."

"...Right." ...He and Negi stand in front of Avatar Ikusa... He cannot be let do as he pleases...

"Hmph, you wish to fight me? Huh, so be it... I warn you though... In challenging me..."

"...?"

"...You are crossing the paths to 'Hell'... ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA!"

"Rooaarr!" ...Cursed dragon soars behind him as he begun to laugh maniacally again... "Rooaarr!" _Chaarrgee..! _

"Ayasaki-san...!"

"Hm, let's do this..." 'Ikusa-nii-chan... I don't know what happened to you but...' ...Hayate turns to the girls... 'I can't let you involved innocent people... Sa te...!'...

"Ja, let's see what you got, hiyaa!"

"Rooaarr!" _Blast! _...Narukami attacks!

"Hm." ...Avatar Ikusa smirks at that...

"Rooaarr!" _Blast! _...A meteor attack... _Boom! _

"Gyaah-!" ...The girls are blown away a bit by the clash of power.

"...Mere lights could not defeat a powerful darkness you know..." ...He taunts the group...

"Hiyaa!" ...Next is Hayate...

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Hm!" ...This got him alerted...

"Rooaarr!" ...Cursed dragon and Ra come in range distance then...

"Skaawwkk!" _Ablaaze! _

"Rooaarr!" _Blast! _..._Boom! _...Another clash of power... Both struggle to remain in position without getting blown away by the wind...

"...You have the ability to inpenetrate the darkness... how intriguing..."

"What do you mean?" Hayate questions.

"Hmph, your onii-chan is proud Ototou..."

"You're not Ikusa-nii-chan!"

"Sou dau! Who exactl are you, tainting Ayasaki-san's brother!" ...Negi demanded his identity...

"Sou dau yo! Come out of his body so we can kick your butt!" Anya demanded as well.

"Hm." Nagi follow.

"I don't think he'll..." ...Maria said.

"Huh, I'm afraid I can't do that..." ...Avatar Ikusa said.

"What?" Hayate asked.

"This body's soul remains in dormant... It cannot be awakened... unless..."

"...?"

"...Unless its death comes and it will be free to roam the eternal nothingness of the Void forever ha ha! In other words, this body permanently belongs to me now! Ha ha ha!"

"Rooaarr!" ...The cursed dragon soars again behind him...

"Why you..."

"Hmph, I'm rather getting amused at being acquianted with all of you but... I have a "business proposition" with the master of this state, so if you will execuse me..." _...Blaasst...! _...A burst of negative energies emerge out of him...

"Guh...!"

"Ah...!" ...Everyone tries to remain still in their positions...

"Now then..." ..._Sharp, sharp, freeze, freeze...! _...Multiple stakes... dark stakes form all around Avatar Ikusa... then... "I rather enjoyed our reunion brother..."

"...Huh?" ...He directs those words to Hayate...

"But..." _...Sharp! Sharp! _...All of the stakes aim at him... "I'm afraid... It's time..." _...Waarrpp...! _...The stakes are getting ready and excited to move then... "It's time for you to enter the eternal slumber of the Void! Sleep for eternity!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _...All of them rush towards them!

"Guh...!"

"Wah...!"

"Ah...!" ...The girls got frightened then...

_Whoosh, whoosh...! _...The stakes are within reached...! "Look out, everyone!" _Stab, stab, stab...! _''Ugh...!"

"*gasp*! Ayasaki-san...!" ...Hayate steps in front as in to protect everyone and...

"Ugh..." ...Blood pours out of his mouth... his ears... his eyes... there are stakes that went through his body... and they remain there...

"*Gasp*!" ...The girls gasped at that sight...

"...Ugh..." ...He falls down to the ground with his blood being shed on the ground...

"...Aya... Ayasaki-saann-!" ...Negi comes to his aid but...

"Hayate-kun!"

"Hayate!"

"Hayate-kun!"

"Big brother!" ...Everyone rushes up to him.

"You..." ...Negi turns to the Devil... "What have you..."

"Hmph." ...Again, he merely smirks evily then... "Sa te... To ensure that none of you would inform the institute you attend to... I shall send you somewhere... far away... ha ha... Where none of your comrades can reach you..."

"...Huh?"

"Rooaarr!" ...The cursed dragon soars high then...

"It's about time... for you guys to be sent to the Void! Hiyaa!"

"Rooaarr!" _Chaarrgee...! _...Here it comes...! 

"Look out everyone!" ...Negi convers everyone!

"Rooaarr!" _Blaassttt...! _..._BOOM! _

"Urrghh!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...The shack is destroyed!

"Hayate!" Nagi reaches out the injured... or not... perhaps... devoid of life... Hayate... then... _Waarpp... _...A vortex opens up... "Huh?"

"That's...?" Negi questions it as the remains of the shack is sent flying everywhere along with them...

"I shall see you soon... Into the Void!" ...Avatar Ikusa or The Devil prepares to send them into the "Void" then...

"Rooaarr!"

"Huh?" ...Narukami seems to resonating something...

"Rooaarr!" _Flash...! Whoosh...! _...It shines brightly... then... _Whoosh! Slash! Boom! _

"Rooaarr!"

"Ugh!" ...It passed through the cursed dragon and left a slash mark on it, injuring Avatar Ikusa in the process as the dragon is connected to him in some way... then...

"Rooaarr!"

"Narukami..."

"Rooaarr!" ..._Follow thy. This place is not safe anymore. We shall recover... and begun anew. Come... Whoosh! _...It flies leaving a trail of rainbow then...

"...Huh? Waahh-!"

"Wha-? Waahh-!"

"Huh? Aniki?" ...Chamo arrives at the scene... and then... _Whoosh! _"Huh? W-Waahh-!" ...He got sucked into the flow of rainbow as well... It's like a portal...

"Gyaahh-!" Along with girls, Ruka, Maria and Nagi...

"Gyaahh-! N-Negiii...!" ...Anya as well.

"Anya!"

"Negi!" ...Both hold hands then...

"Guah! Negi, I'm scared! I didn't expect this!"

"Me too, me too..." 'But...' ...Seeing that Avatar Ikusa has set foot on Earth... This place may not be safe for a while so... "I guess... We'll have to go for now."

"But-"

"Daijobou, me and Ayasaki-san... Ayasaki-san..."

"Hayate! Hayate!"

"Hayate-kun!" ...Nagi and Maria are tending to Hayate while they are being adrift to who knows where...

"Negi..." Anya said.

"Geh... I better do something..."

"Negi..." ...A childhood friend puts a hand on the shoulder...

"...Huh?"

"You don't have to do everything by yourself... Let me go... Let me go with you!"

"Anya... ...Hm, okay."

"Hm." ...Both nod and smile at each other then turns into a blush...

"Aniki! Ojou-chan! Older Aniki!" ...Chamo reaches out to them...

"...! C-Chamo-kun...!"

"Aniki!" ...Negi climbs up to Negi's shoulder...

"Where are we going?" Ruka asked as they are continue being adrift to the space of rainbow that is heading straight to a portal...

"Hm..." ...Avatar Ikusa just emerged out of the wreckage and from the injury he suffered a while ago by Narukami... "Hm... I suppose I'll let them go for now... Hmph, but of course... That doesn't mean I'm finished with them... ha ha... HA HA HA!"

...And so the journey begins... to the world... where magic... and fantasy are common... What will happen to the children of hope? Find out!

End of Chapter 8

**Note: Okay... The next chapter will be focusing now on the Magical World... Yup, Negi, Hayate and the four girls were taken there... you might have noticed that the scene where Hayate got stabbed is the same scene where Edea produces ice shards that stabbed Squall as well... Well anyway, the main antagonist has revealed himself, which means... the rest of the chapter will be serious and romantic... drama I guess... and still some commedies... though not much... Well, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eternal Crescent and Light**

**Chapter 9: The Brothers' Tragedy... and a Father...**

...In the Magical World...

"...Oi, Ayasaki-san, please wake up."

"...Ah... Ah... Huh? Springfield?" ...He wakes up finding himself in... "Where are we...?" ...A wasteland and they are near a forest... "What happened?"

"Well... We..."

"Hayate!" Nagi and the others come.

"Hayate-kun!" ...Ruka and Maria said delightened.

"You guys... Wha- Wait, wasn't I...?" ...He touches his chest... and the spots where he was stabbed all over his body. "What the... No wound?"

"Hayate-kun!" ...He got received a hug from Ruka.

"W-Wha... R-Ruka-san..."

"Hayate!" Then Nagi.

"Hayate-kun... Are you alright?" Maria asked kneeling beside him.

"H-Hai..."

"Negi." ...Anya and Chamo returns.

"Older Aniki! I see you're awake!" ...Chamo runs up to his left shoulder. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"H-Hai... Where are we?"

"Well... It's quite complicated actually..."

"We're in the magical world..." Ruka said.

"Eh?"

"Sou dau... When that guy... your brother..." Chamo explains...

"..." ...Hayate grimaces on that part about Ikusa...

"When your brother shut us out, we got transported here by Aniki's esper, and you were unconcious at the time so... We set up a tent there. You were lying there for three days."

"Eh? Three days? You mean... I... We've been here for three days?"

"Ah... And Mahora Academy is out of our reach for now." Negi said.

"...? Why's that?"

"Well..." ...Anya brings out a newspaper. ...And gives it to him. "It's because of this..."

"Hm?" ...There's an image of Ikusa... stabbing... Mikado... "Wh-What the...?"

Flashback...

...Amongts the wreckage... Avatar Ikusa steps on the dead bodies of the horses in which the destroyed shack has been reduced to nothing but wreckage and the ashes of history has been blown into the wind... "...Hmph, this is the result in one's darkness... Hmph, oh well... It's time... for the ascension... ha ha ha... ha ha ha...! HA HA HA!"

...Meanwhile, at Mahora...

"Say, isn't it taking too long for Suirenji to come? We haven't even given her room yet and she's still outside doing whatever... well... whatever she is doing." ...Hinagiku is along with her friends, the trio, Izumi, Risa and Miki. They are assigned to help Ruka find her assigned room to which...

"Yeah, it's taking her too long outside. Come to think of it, that reserved room of Asuna is quite... well... less resident." Risa said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hayata-kun and Negi-kun aren't around... and that new girl Anya is nowhere on sight too... Asuna seems to be the only one there... and so is Konoe. The other two and Sanzenin and Maria are nowhere as well. It seems it look like they disappeared."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"I don't know... I've asked some classmates of ours if they've seen them... from what I gathered, Sanzenin is on a business meeting again with her grandfather."

"Oh."

"The Sanzenin business is on the rise today, it is as if they're getting help from a much more higher corporation." Miki said.

"Ah, sou ne, I wonder what's up with Hayata-kun though..." Risa said.

"Hayate..." ...Hinagiku murmurs.

"Hm...?" ...Miki quite heard that.

"...Everyone, can we check the reserved room?"

"Huh?" Risa asked.

"You mean the room of Konoe-san?" Izumi asked.

...A while later...

"Eh? Negi? Ayasaki-kun as well?" Asuna asked. The four decided to asked the residents of this private room.

"Now that you mentioned it... I think I saw Negi-kun coming along with that Anya person..." Konoka said.

"Huh? You mean that girl from Russia?"

"Ah, her."

"Where were they going?" Hinagiku asked.

"You know I may be mistaking at this... But I think I saw someone... that new girl... Suirenji I think... I think I saw her on the way back to the room with Hayata-kun..." Risa said reminencing.

"Eh? Suirenji?"

"Ah... And that I asked that Chinese girl, Ku fei, and again, she told me that Hayata-kun accompanied that girl."

"A... Accompany...?" 'Could it be...?' ...The image of Hayate and Ruka having fun together come to Hinagiku's mind... and the last part is... a kissing scene... She blushes at that... "..."

"..." ...Miki has again, taken notice of that.

"Hm? What's the matter Hina-chan?" Izumi asked.

"Risa..." ...Hinagiku suddenly grabs Risa by the shoulders... "Where were they going?"

"Eh? You mean Hayata-kun and that Suirenji girl? Hm... I don't know... They stepped out of the campus so who knows where?"

"..." Hinagiku let go then... 'Wait a minute... The purpose for her not having room could be...'

...Wild Imagination...

"Ne, Suirenji-san, why don't we have a private room together somewhere?"

"Eh? But... W-We're still students and..."

"Daijobou, Love will conquer anything so... Why don't we do it...? At an early age...?"

"Eh... W-Wait... Ayasaki-kun... Ahh..."

...End of Wild Imagination...!

"..." ...Red steam pours out of Hinagiku's ears.

"Uh... Hina-chan...? What's the matter...?" Izumi waves her hand on Hinagiku's face as to snuff her out of her dream world...

"Geh..." ...She shrugs her head then... "A-Anyway, we better find them...! They could be nearby the school so..."

"..." ...Again, Miki has taken notice of her rather weary expression and wild behavior.

"Anyway, Negi-kun must be with him so..."

"Oh by the way, do you know where Negi went?" Asuna asked.

"Well... He was with that Anya person a while ago... I heard they were childhood friends so... They must doing... "that"? Heehee." Konoka suggested giggly... and childish.

"Eh...?" ...Asuna could only give an awkward expression to that... two young children... doing "that" as she said it... "No fricking way! That Negi-bozu has gone too far! Let's go! We'll find them!"

"Eh?" Everyone asked her suggestion.

"Eh? Ara... Could it be... You're jealous Asuna? Heehee."

"Urusai da ne Konoka! Let's go, we'll teach that Negi-bozu and big brother a thing or two!"

"Big brother?" The trio asked not recalling any big brother family of Negi... "Ah." ...Then they thought of Hayate...

"Anyway, Katsura, you take the group up north, I'll go check around the south east of the city."

"H-Hai, understood. Ja... If you find Hayate-kun..."

"Hai, hai, we'll report immediately." ...Both groups took their cell phones with them and left to look for the two... or four if including the girls... But...

...After a moment of searching... an election is being made at the plaza...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah, no good... I can't seem to find Hayata-kun anywhere... *huff* *huff*." Risa and Izumi met up among the crowd...

"*huff* Ah... Hayata-kun... Where are you...?" ...The flashback of her first kiss with that romeo comes to her mind as if trying to find his presence... "..." ...She blushes because of that...

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Oh uh... ha ha... nothing."

"...?"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" ...A speaker is on the pulpit on the above platform in front of the many crowd... "Here comes the head of the Sanzenin family, Sanzenin Mikado!"

"Yeaahh-!" ...A lot of crowd cheers...

"Huh?" Both Izumi and Risa are bewildered by the noise...

"What's going on here?" Risa asked.

"Could it be...?"

...Inside the stage is...

"Heehee..." ...Mikado Sanzenin, dressed in a suit, walks up to the pulpit then... "Hello, people of Tokyo! I am glad to be of assistance to the political business affairs here! I hereby claim here that all conflicts of wars in politics be stopped and let all peaceful negotiations take place!"

"Yeaahhh-!"

"...Oh, it's that business proposition that Sanzenin was talking about..." Risa said.

"Hm... Sanzenin-chan was asked to meet him... But... Where is she?" Izumi asked.

...At the back of the stage however...

"..." ...Avatar Ikusa or simply... The Devil sits on a rugged seat that is filled with dust... the room is pretty messed up as well and there are web and dusts everywhere...

_Keplunk. _"...Execuse me sir, but Sanzenin-san asked me to bring this to you."

"Yeah, so just take it..." ...A maid and a boy come in.

"..." ...Avatar Ikusa regarded their presence though he didn't made any movement. "...Drop..."

"Huh?"

"What did you say?" _Waarp...! _"Guh!" ...The boy finds himself being strungled despite no physical contact of Avatar Ikusa.

"Y-Young master...!" _Waarp...! _"Waahh-!" ...The maid finds herself levitating... "Wh-Wha..."

"..." ...Avatar Ikusa stands up... He removes his mask and... "Drop it. Be quiet. Come with me. I will offer you two as sacrifice... for the Supreme King. Ha ha..."

"Huh? What the hell are you..." ...The boy tries to speak up but he finds it difficult due to the strangling.

"Hmph, sa... Be my escort... and witness... the ascension... of the darkness..." ..._Tap, tap... Waarpp... _...He said passing through the door without his flesh coming in contact with it.

"Ugh... Argh...!" ...Against the boy's will, he started walking towards it... "Ugh...!"

"Young master...!" ...His maid calls out but to no avail... He passed through the door with his flesh coming in contact with it... "Ugh..." ...She then finds herself in a similar situation...

...All the while... at the pulpit...

"And ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you the embassador who has introduced us to a new age! Please welcome him!" ...Mikado Sanzenin said that as...

..._Tap, tap... _"..." ...Avatar Ikusa, with a masked on, with the boy and his maid following behind against their wills... they try to break free but since the darkness has been latched into them, they find it difficult to do so... "..." ...He replaces Mikado on the pulpit...

"Oh, looks it's beginning." Risa said.

"Ah... Who's that masked man?" Izumi asked.

"Sa?"

"..." ...Avatar looks down on the cheering crowd then... "Ha..." ...He smirks... "Disgraceful sons of man, how joyous it is to celebrate my ascension."

"Huh?" ...Both Izumi and Risa were rather startled at that. ...A lot of murmuring are done.

"Since the day man has come to birth, many conflicts have been done and repeated time and time again... An endless conflict... Though man yearns for the everlasting fruit of happiness... None have bothered to search... and thus... the world will need the darkness to overcome the light... as in the way... All life... will ceased to vanish into the eternal salvation of land that awaits!" ...He put on a sadistic smile as he spread his arms then... Some of the people become unrest as if this is just a sick joke.

"What is this for?" Risa asked.

"I don't know... He's creeping me out."

"Now then..." ...Avatar Ikusa continues. "As the new reign of demons will come... I will take my place..." ...A can has been thrown onto him as the people erupts into cahos... "Ha ha..." ...He is delightened at that however...

"O-Oi, Ikusa..." Even Mikado is getting startled at his speech.

"Just watch fools... the day of reckoning is coming... for now..." ...He pulls off his mask... revealing... "The age of demons..." ...Everyone is frightened at his glowing red eyes...

"Wa..."

"Wh-What the...?" ...Both Izumi and Risa take a few step back.

ascension

"We shall celebrate the ! Me and the Supreme King will rule both dimensions... and thus... the Reign of Chaos... shall... begin!" _WAAARRRPP! _...Waves of darkness sprout all over the pulpit! 

"Wah...!"

"Hmm...!"

"Hnnggmmhh!" ...Mikado, the boy, and the maid were startled at that as they are beside him.

"Ha ha ha!" ...Avatar Ikusa laughs evily then...

_Waarrpp! _"Grooaarr!" ...The waves of darkness form into creepy demons that preys...

"W-Waahh...!" _...Bite! Darrk! _...One man got killed... his head has been pulled out of his neck...

"...! *gasp*!" ...Both Izumi and Risa cover their mouths on that brutal and gruesome scene... some of the people nearby as well...

"Ha ha..." ...Avatar Ikusa continues snickering evily then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Next is...

"Gyaahh-!" ...A woman...

"Guaahh!" A man...

"Hiaaahhh!" ...A child... Everyone!

"Grooaarr!" ...The waves of darkness is consuming those who has a lot of darkness inside them! Only the pure ones will remain!

"Ha ha! See how the darkness is attracted to you... Your hearts are filled with them! And with them... Shall carry... Your demise! Ha ha ha!" _Waarrpp...! _...More waves of darkness as Avatar Ikusa continue with his monologic speech.

"I-Ikusa! What's the meaning of this! I demand-" _Stab! _"Ugh!" ...Mikado got stabbed on the chest... by a scimitar... then...

"You have no obligations to order me around... old man. Now... die." _Stab! _...Then another sword... a seven feet katana to be precise... **(Note: Sort of like Sephiroth's masamune... in which, Ikusa's clothing here, a black coat and a black clothing underneath it is sort of like mirroring that of Sephiroth's clothing... and weapon.)**

"*gasp* Ah!" ...Both the boy and the maid were horrified at the sight of that... He lifts Mikado in mid-air with the katana stabbed on him... then...

"Grooaarr..." ...Then Avatar Ikusa... a flaming shadow emerges out of phsyche... it has a demonic appearance with a humanoid body but its head and other physical features are that of a demon so... "Grooaarr!" _Bite! Brrkkkll! _

"...!" ...The boy almost vomit as Mikado's head... has been... pulled out of his neck...

"...!" ...The maid backs away in fear as Avatar Ikusa tosses Mikado on the ground without his head... "..." Both she and the boy find themselves in a frightening situation...

...All the while...

_Waaarpp...! _"Whoa!" ...Negi and Anya has just emerged from a dark portal... "Guh... That was dangerous..."

"Yeah... Just where the heck did you find that sacred item Chamomile?" Anya asked.

"Ah you know me... I always collect something that might prove useful."

"Well you sure damn did, I just hope Ayasaki-san and the others are okay..."

"Ayasaki-san is a pretty strong person... so he'll surived. I hope..." ...He remembers all the stabbing he received from his own brother... "...I hope." 

"...Negi." ...Anya walks up front Negi and hold his hands. "Come on, Ayasaki-san and the others are waiting for us."

"Sou dau Aniki, we need to go somewhere and see what that Ikusa guy is up to."

"Hm, let's go Negi, we- Huh?"

"Hm? What is it Anya?"

"..." ...Anya points at the right side of the road... A parade is going on... A bunch of odd looking dancers are dancing around a wheeled platform and on the flat surface is...

"..." ...Avatar Ikusa with the boy and the maid as his... slaves.

"Hmmnngghh!" ...The boy tries to struggle to no avail.

"Hmmnngh." ...The maid tries to calm him down.

"...Ha." ...Avatar Ikusa simply looks around with his sadistic expression on his face as if all of this is a beginning of a genesis... a beginning... of chaos... and terror...

"That's...!" ...Negi recognizes him from the pulpit that is moving along with the platform with all the strange demoness dancing around it.

"It's that guy!" Anya said.

"What's he doing?" Chamo asked.

"Hmph, ha ha." ...Avatar Ikusa continues this so called parade as Negi and Anya hide behind the trash cans on the alley to keep an eye out on them.

"What should we do?" Anya asked.

"Hm... Well..."

"Hmph, Mahora Academy... The place of magic... Hm, the magic association... I shall pay a visit to the one in charge there." ...Avatar Ikusa said outloud... enough for the two to hear... and the ones who are tied up beside him.

"...! Mahora...?" ...Both Negi and Anya thought... At that...

"Negi, we have to do something!" Anya said.

"Hm but..." Looking at the situation now, the platform with the demoness beside it that are dancing are heading straight for Mahora Academy... "We better hurry!" ...They set off...

"Ah, Negi!" ...Anya follow behind.

"Oi, Aniki, ojou-chan!" ...Chamo follows by climbing to Anya's shoulder.

"...Soon... The Magic Association... will be powerless... before me... hehehe..." ...Avatar Ikusa continues the parade then...

...All the while...

..._Tap, tap...! _"*Huff* *Huff* Ah. No good... Where are you Hayate-kun...?" ...Hinagiku kept asking that question in her mind as she explores around the city to look for a beloved... "*Huff* ...What are you doing with that... Suirenji..."

"Katsura-san!"

"Huh?" ...At first, she thought it was Hayate... "Hayate... huh?" ...But it's Negi... "Negi-kun? Anya? What are you-"

"There's no time for that! We have to go back to the academy!" Anya said.

"Eh?"

"There's something terrible going on, it's..." Negi explains but...

"Hinagiku!" "Hina-chan!" ...Two voices...

"Huh?" ...Hinagiku turns to those and...

"*Huff* *Huff* Ah. Hina-chan..." ...Izumi and Risa.

"Izumi, Risa, what-" ...Risa suddenly grabs Hinagiku by the shoulders.

"Hina, we got a big problem... *huff* *huff*... Something... Something is wrong... The search for Hayata-kun can wait, there's something happened at the plaza."

"Ah, that guy... He... he..."

"You mean... that guy in a mask?" Anya asked.

"Hai... He..."

"He murdered a lot of people, they are panicking and he's now holding a parade that is heading straight for our school!" Risa said.

"A parade...? But..." Hinagiku said.

"There's no time for that! We have to warn everyone or else we're all gonna be killed! That guy has some strange magical powers, he summoned... well... whatever those things were... Anyway, those things are going to murder everyone if we don't hurry so let's go!"

"I... I..." 'Hayate-kun...' "...Okay!"

"Hm!"

"Hm!" ...Everyone nods in agreement then... They all run towards Mahora...

...All the while...

"..." ...Avatar Ikusa sits on the edge of the platform that is moving on the streets as the parade continues and the demoness are attracting a crowd but not excited but fearful as they seem to be fearly in appearance... sexy and fearful that is... they are wearing creepy masks and their bodies are quite exposed... and their skins are pale... "...Ha ha..." ...Avatar Ikusa simply smiles evily at the crowd he's getting... Up ahead is Mahora. "...Hm?" ...He then notices a group of students running towards there... Hinagiku and the others... "..." ...He recognizes Negi... "That boy... So you still persist..." ...He remembers their battle at the Sanzenin state... that is stable as the corruption stopped as Mikado died... but also put them in risky state of collapse... as without a leader, the company and the family itself might collapse... leading into riot and mayhem... "...Hmph... ha ha... I think we can offer a sacrifice here... don't you think?" ...He turns to the boy and his maid who are tied up.

"Hmmnngghh!"

"Hmmmnnrrgghh!"

"Ha ha..." ..._Snap! _...At that snap of finger...

"Grooaarr..."

"Huh?" ...The two hostages turn to the two statues of a lizard monster on top of a building...

"Huh?" ...Negi and the others did too... "What is that?"

"Grooaarr..." ..._Waarrp... _...Wave of darkness come out of them... ...And out of Ikusa...

"Hmph..." ...He smirks as he stands up from his position. "Let the sacrifices... be granted." ...He raises his hand... and clunches it...

"Grooaarr!" ...Awakening the beasts... of executioners... "Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...The two statues of lizard monsters come to life... and they just landed on the roadway below...

"Whoa!"

"What the!" Hinagiku and the others were surprised at that.

"Wh-What in the...!"

"The statues...!" ...Izumi and Anya said.

"Grooaarr!" ...The two lizard like monsters turn to the crowd... which frightened them... then... "Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...They all run towards the moving platform then... "Grooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh...! _

"Hnngghh!"

"Hmmnngghh!" ...The two hostages are frightened as they landed towards them...

"Grooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp...! _

"Hmph, kill them." Avatar Ikusa commanded then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Huh...! Ge..." _Tap, tap...! _Not standing for it, Negi runs to rescue them...

"Ah, Negi!" ...Anya follow behind with Chamo on her shoulder.

"Hey, Negi-kun! Anya!" Hinagiku called them out but... "Geh..."

"We better go, the academy needs to know of the danger, Hinagiku come on, Negi-kun is not an ordinary boy! He kicked the butts of those monsters the other night." ...Risa refers to the night of halloween...

"..."

"Come on, Hina-chan."

"...Okay, sa, let's go!"

"Hm!" ...They all head for Mahora...

'I hope they're okay... Hayate-kun...' ...Hinagiku followed that thought as she left Negi and Anya to fight and rescue the two.

"Hmmngghh!"

"Grooaarr!" ...The two lizard like monsters draw closer...

"Hnngghhh!" ...The maid comes to her master's protection then...

"Hm?" Avatar Ikusa takes notice of...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _...Negi and Anya come jumping on the platform then... _Strike, strike! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Hm?" ...The two hostages wonder on who they're saviors are...

"Hm?" ...The maid realizes that they're both kids much to her disbelief.

"Hey, daijobou?" ...Negi comes to untie her.

"You... You're a kid..."

"Hey, daijobou? Kid?" Anya tends to the master...

"Uwa, I'm not kid, kid!"

"Huh? What's with that attitude? I just save your life!" _Strike! _

"Ow!" ...He received a punched on the head for his bratty attitude.

"Young master, you shouldn't be like that to our saviors." His maid said.

"I can take care of myself!"

"_Sigh... _Young master." ...Kids can be difficult to take care of...

"Hey..." ...Avatar Ikusa said.

"Hm?" ...They all turn to him... and Negi walks up front.

"You..."

"...I see you survived... what happened to my brother?" ...He refers to Hayate...

"...He's in the magical world, what are you planning to do?"

"Hmph, quite simple really..."

"What's he talking about?" The boy asked.

"Shh!" Anya said.

"Huh? What's with the-"

"Young master, shh."

"..." ...Now that silence him... Nothing like a scold from the elderly... since children are behave to that sort of thing...

"The Magic Association is intending on wiping us out... we demons... we who are mere fabrications on humans' negative emotions... are to be wipe out... ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA!" ...Avatar Ikusa started laughing maniacally again...

"What's he talking about?" The boy asked again.

"Shh!"

"Geh..." ...He is silenced by the maid and Anya.

"Since you're content of getting in my way..." Avatar Ikusa continued...

"..." ...Negi enters into a fighting stance...

"O-Oi... You're going to fight him? He's..." The boy said again.

"Shh, young master."

"..."

"...What?" Negi asked for Avatar Ikusa's intent.

"...I intend... to rid you of your life here!"

"Grooaarr!" The two executioners turn to Negi as Avatar Ikusa wave his hand at them...

"Geh..." ...Negi prepares himself then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! Strike! Strike...! _

"O-Oi!" The boy called out but was restraint by the maid.

"Negi!" Anya said. ...Negi is able to keep up with the two executioners by kicking them on the jaws then dodging their claws...

"Negi, let me help! Ahh...!" _Flaash...! _

"Wa... M-Magic...?"

"Sugoi..." The two witnesses said... then...

"Hiyaa!" _Ablaaze...! _...Anya casted two fire balls...

_Whoosh! Boom, boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...Negi moves out of the way and they hit the two executioners.

"Negi!" ...Two childhood friends stand side by side... "Hm!" ...Both nod at each other then...

"Hiyaa!"

"Ahh!" ...They charge at the two executioners then... _Stab! Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The other one is stabbed by Negi but... "Grooaarr!" ...It pushes him away. "Grooaarr!" _Whoosh...! _...It lashes out on him again and he dodges.

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! Strike...! _...Anya is hitting the other one with her wand... it's solid so it can be used as a weapon and... _Block! _"Hn!" ...And a shield.

"O-Oi!" The boy calls out.

"Let me help!" The maid said then...

"N-No you can't! You'll-" Anya said then...

"Grooaarr!" The other one, the wounded one, gets close to the maid...

"Wa...!" ...This startled her then...

"Saki!" The boy exclaimed to which...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Negi kicked the monster away.

"Wa..." That sort of impressed the maid... Saki it seems, as the boy called her.

"Daijobou?" Negi asked.

"H-Hai... How did you?"

"Negi!" Anya tends to him. "Daijobou?"

"Ah."

"Hm, not bad... thought... your father... would be more powerful than that... ha ha..." ...Avatar Ikusa said referring to Negi' father... Nagi Springfield...

"What?" ...That made him question that then...

"Sa... Why don't you show me your true potential...?"

"Grooaarr!" ...At that word, the two executioners tend to become aggressive and turn their attention onto Negi... "Grooaarr!"

"Geh...!"

"Negi!" ...Anya comes to his aid then...

"O-Oi!" The boy calls out again then...

"Young master..." Saki said covering her young master...

"Ha ha. Sa... Why don't we get to the grand finale! Ha ha ha!" Avatar Ikusa said then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The two monsters charge at the two childhood friends!

"Geh...!"

"Negi...!" ...The two brace themselves then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Oi!"

"Boy! Child...!" ...The boy and Saki said.

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh...! _...The two lunges at the two...

"Ge..." ...Negi enters in a ducking position then... _Strike! Strike! _"Hiyaa!" _Strike! _...He managed to sent them flying due to a skill that Hayate and Evangeline taught him during training...

"Negi."

"Ah, stay back. I'll take care of these-"

"No way you won't! I'm helping out too!"

"Anya..."

"Grooaarr!" ...Here they come again.

"Ge..." ...This time, Anya decided to help...

"Anya!"

_Stomp, stomp...! _"Grooaarr!"

"Ahh... Ah!" _Flash! Ablaaze...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Another fireball but... The other one lunges towards her unguarded...! 

"Wa...!"

"Anya!" _Bonk! _

"Guh!" ...Negi pushes her to the side along with him.

"Grooaarr." ...The monster then turns back to them... "Grooaarr... Grooaarr!"

"Ge...!" _Block! _...Negi blocks its teeth with his staff...

"Grooaarr!" ...The other one decided to join the fray...

"Guh...!" ...And Negi realizes the danger of that so...

"I don't think so!" _Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Saki sent it flying with a broom.

"Maid-san... I-I mean onee-san..."

"Daijobou, leave this boy to me." She said winking at him then... _Strike, strike...! _...She continues hitting the monster on the ground with the broom. "Hiyaa!"

"..." ...Avatar Ikusa merely watch how the fight unfold then...

"Hey Saki! I'm helping out too!" ...The boy decided to help so...

"Wataru... I mean, young master, you can't-"

"Hiyaa!" ...The boy... Wataru, as it seems, charge at the monster... _Strike! _...He hit it but...

"Grooaarr..." ...The expression of the monster is... 'Is that all you got' which made made him sweat drop as if his hit is like that of a baby... "Grooaarr!"

"Guah...!"

"Young master!" _Block! _"Guh...!" ...Saki blocks the attacking monster's teeth with her broom.

"Grooaarr!" ...It won't last long as... "Grooaarr!" _Crack! _...Since it's wooden and all...

"Guh..." ...Now all defenseless... Saki and Wataru then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The monster lunges at them...! 

"Hn...!" ...Not standing for it, Negi... _Tap, tap...! _

"Negi!" ...Anya calls out then...

"Hiyaa!"

"Oi, Aniki!" ...Chamo, who has been hiding under Anya's shirt, to which he make sure he doesn't go in front as to... preservation of one's privacy in body, sort to speak, and called him out to no avail...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Again, Negi managed to keep the monsters away from the innocents...

"Negi-kun..."

"Hey, your name is Negi right?" Saki and Wataru said.

"A-Ah."

"Would you mind telling me-"

"There's no time for that, we have to-"

"Grooaarr!" ...Conversation can wait, the two monsters get up then... "Grooaarr!" _Blaast...! _They produced ray of energies then... _Boom! _

"Gwaahh-!" ...The two parties, Negi and the other two, were blown away by it...

"Negi!" ...Anya comes to his aid... Negi that is. "Negi!"

"Ugh... Huh?"

"Grooaarr!" _Blaasst...! Blast! _...Another two set of attacks!

"Negi!" ...Anya covers Negi then...

"Ah..." _Flash... Thou has a pure heart... of a companion you have... Thy shalt be blessed... _...Narukami's voice... "Huh?" _...Thy shalt have a bond... for it is through bonds that obstacles are overcome... _"Overcome... Narukami..."

"Grooaarr!" _Blaast...! _...The blast is about to reach them! 

_Flash! _"Rooaarr!" ...Narukami comes then... _Block! _...It shoved off the attack with its metallic wings... due to the pactios that Negi managed to create so far, Narukami has become quite adaptable on its new form and spells it can muster.

"Hmph." ...Again, Avatar Ikusa merely scrowled on that thing that scratched him the other day. "An esper... huh?"

"Rooaarr." ...Narukami turns to Negi and Anya. "Thou shalt make a bond..."

"Grooaarr..."

"...In order to overcome the darkness in which one stands in its path..."

"Huh?" Both question this... Negi and Anya that is.

Chamo climbs up between the two. "Listen up you two, he's telling you to make pactio!"

"Eh!"

"B-But..."

"N-Negi is a shrimp and I..."

"Come on! You heard the dragon! If you wish to beat up those guys... Gyaahh!"

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters attack but...

"Rooaarr!" _Swaanng! _...Narukami pushes them away with its wings then expect for Negi and Anya to do the right thing which...

"Anya..."

"Negi..." ...Both stare at each other then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters charge again...

"Rooaarr!" _Swaanng! _...And Narukami tosses them again...

"Grooaarr."

"..." ...Anya looks at Negi in the eye. "Negi... If... If it's you..."

"Anya..."

"Huh?" ...Both Wataru and Saki watch then...

"Grooaarr." ...The monsters are about to attack again but...

"Anya... I... I want you to know... I'm grateful..." ...Negi said giving a flashy smile... much like "big brother"...

"..." ...Anya blushes because of that... "Wh-What are you smiling for?"

"You've been taking care of me during our times in Wales right? I thank you for that. If it weren't for you..."

"Negi I... ...I couldn't complete my training remember...?" ...A single tear pour out of her eyes.

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters charge again then...

"Rooaarr!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...This time Narukami is forced to lock them on the ground until the two are finished...

"Negi..."

"Even if you fail Anya... I'll help you! It doesn't have to be a single training, me and Ayasaki-san are willing to help each other, so I'll be helping you out too, I made some partners of the others too, that way, we won't be alone, we'll have everyone, and together... We won't let darkness take us!"

"Negi..."

"That's why... I'll protect you as well!"

"...Hm. I know." ...She wipes the tear on her eyes then...

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash...! _...Narukami glows to which...

"Grr..." ...Avatar Ikusa takes notice of the development then... "Grr..."

"Anya... will you..." ...Negi hold her hands then... "Will you be... my partner... as well...?"

"..." ...After a bit reminincing of the times they spent together in childhood. "I..."

"...?"

"Yes!" _Chu... _..._Bonk! _...She tuckles him and they both share a white flashing circle on the ground.

"Alright! Pactiooo!" Chamo exclaims then...

"Whoa..."

"What the..." Both Wataru and Saki witness that then...

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash...! _...Yet another improvement for Narukami.

"..." _Chu. _...Negi and Anya broke the kiss then... _Flash! _"Wa..." ...A pactio card appears with Anya on it...

"Rooaarr!"

"Huh?" Both turn to the dragon then...

"Rooaarr!" _Flaashh...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...It produces light that blinded the two monsters...

"Guahh...!"

"Ahh...!" ...And averted the eyes of everyone...

"Rooaarr!"

"Grooaarr..."

"Rooaarr!" _Blaast! Blaast...! _...Narukami produces two waves of shining attack then... _Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters are dispatched.

"Grr!" ...Avatar Ikusa is blown away a bit then...

"Roaarr!" _Whoosh...! _...Narukami flies then...

"Huh?"

"Hm?" Everyone turns their eyes on it...

_Whoosh, whoosh...! _"Rooaarr!" _Flaash...! _...It produces a rainbow way again...

"Huh?"

"Narukami..." Anya and Negi said.

"Come... Our time is done here for now... Thou shalt return here... in the near future where the battle between light and darkness will be concluded. ...Come." _Flaash... Whoosh! _...It flies to the direction of the rainbow and created a portal.

"...Hm." Negi nods then... "Sa, let's go, Anya." ...He takes her hand.

"Hm." ...She stands up.

"Oi, you two better come with us as well, we don't know what we can do to keep you safe..." ...Negi turns to Avatar Ikusa...

"..."

"...You better come with us please."

"..." ...Wataru and Saki turn to each other then... "Hm." Both nod at his suggestion. _Flash! _"Whoa..." ...They find themselves being carried by the rainbow and they fly away.

_Flash. _"Ah..." ...And so are Negi and Anya.

"This is..."

"Sa, let's go Anya." Negi offers his hand again.

"Negi... Hm." ...She takes it and they went off to Wataru and Saki's direction.

"Hm..." ...Avatar Ikusa merely watch then...

"Hey, wait for me!" ...Chamo follows with the cashes for the pactios he just reported following... he has become rich due to the pactios of Negi and Hayate...

"...So you're leaving..." ...Avatar Ikusa turns to Mahora... "Hmph, but that doesn't mean it will be safe here... Ha ha... Sa te... Time for the darkness to take over!" _Waarrpp...! _...Waves of darkness surround the city... making the people panic... "Now... bow before me! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" ...The waves of darkness cover the entire city... Now... there is only darkness there... in which the people are to obey the demon lord... and Mahora... Mahora... is safe... for a while... the defense magic is protecting it...

End of Flashback.

"Eh? The Mahora has been overrun?" Hayate asked.

"Not exactly." Chamo said. "It's just the city being overrunned, the school is safe, be assured of that."

"But..." Negi said.

"The city is in a turmoil right now, everyone has been cursed into a hypnoses in which everyone is to follow that bastard's order... He frankly owns the city." Anya said.

"Ikusa-nii-chan..."

"Why are you still calling him like that? You know he's not your brother!" 

"...I know... but... His body..." ...Hayate clunches his fist. "I need to do something about it."

"Hm." Everyone nods at that. "Sa te... We need..." Chamo said.

"Hey!" ...Wataru and Saki comes. "Oh, you're awake."

"Huh? Are you...?" Hayate asked.

"We were rescued by Springfield-kun much like you and we got stucked... in this magical world..." Saki explained a little in disbelief in being exposed to the magical fantasy world... or at least it's something she hasn't experienced for a while now.

"Yeah... and this bitch ass fiance of mine." ...Wataru refers to Nagi.

"Hey! Who the hell you are calling bitch ass!"

"You of course, you know anyone else like that!"

"Why you..." ...And the usual arguing ensues.

"Hehee. You two are so cute." Maria commented.

"Urusai!" They both said. And they continue arguing.

"_Sigh... _Ma, let them argue, anyway, we need to find out where we are. We can't stay at this outskirt here." Ruka said.

"Ah... Sou na... We best find a shelter." Hayate said standing up.

"Oh don't worry about that, there's a city there." ...Chamo points the city at the water... at the docks where the city stands that is... **(Note: The same structured city inside Sin in FF10... but is not abandonned and it is full of people.)**

"Hm? What city is that?"

"It's a magical city, something that is not named, but it seems to be called Atlantis due to its nature of being on top of water." 

"Oh..."

"Ja, can we find a place to rest there?" Ruka asked.

"Not only that... Will they let us in?" Maria asked. ...That is true... Since they're not ordinary citizens here since... well, frankly, they're not of this world so... They'll be treated as "unordinary" to the people here... should they mention it that is...

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Chamo said to which...

...Later... at the city gates...

"..."

"..." ...Two guys in armor guard the gate... "Hm?" ...They take acknowledgement of a caravan carrying a load of grasses and barn... mainly for farming... "...Oi, stop right there." They stop the carriage with horses.

"...What is it?" ...The one who manuevers is Ruka in disguised...

"What is your business with Atlantis?"

"Oh, I am a travelling merchant, I am here to trade."

"..."

"..."

"Geh, it's so narrow here..."

"Urusai, you're too noisy."

"Why you...!" ...Nagi and Wataru bickers then...

"Shh, please keep it down."

"Yeah, they might hear us and our cover will be blown." Maria and Saki, the two maids, said. All of them are inside the back carriage that is full of barn for their disguise and hideout. ...Hayate, Negi and Anya are also here... Chamo is upfront with Ruka, with him hiding behind her shoulder neck.

"Geehee." ...He giggles on his plan to get ahold in Atlantis works.

"That's all sir." Ruka finishes explaining the reason.

"I see... Okay, you're free to go, Oh, and take this, that will your visa in this city, loose it and you can't get out, got it?"

"Hai, arigatou." ..._Stomp, stomp... _...The carivan continues marching in...

...A while later...

"Whew... That was close."

"Yeah..." Hayate and Negi said. "It's a good thing we found these horses." They allow the horse to roam free at this field of grasses inside the city, Nagi paid for the caretaker due to her having so many money with her, due to her staying in Mahora in which she'll be using a majority of it here.

"Ah, thanks a lot guys." Hayate pats one of the horse. ...It licks him in return. "Ah, h-hey, come on that tickles."

"Ha ha." Ruka laughs at the development.

"Ha ha, you're quite fond of animals aren't you Hayate-kun?" Maria said.

"Ha ha, not really."

"Hmph, but you do love as well right?" ...Nagi suddenly clings onto his front.

"Eh...? Uh... O-Of course I like... well..."

"Hm." ...She hugs him tenderly.

"Nag-san..."

"We've been here for three days, so it's no surprise that Nagi is worried about you... and the fact that we can't return to our world and Mahora Academy puts us in a tight spot." Maria said.

"Ah... and not only that, we have no knowledge of this world." Saki said.

"Well check this out, the Supreme King is... Hm...?" ...Wataru checks a newspaper lying on the ground.

"Eh? Supreme King?" Negi asked.

"You mean the king of the city?" Saki asked.

"Hm... I don't know... hey, negi-brat doesn't this king looks exactly like you?" Wataru hands over the newspaper to which...

"Hm?" Everyone checks it and... "Huh?" ...In the newspaper is... "This is..." Everyone is in shock...

"Father?" Negi asked... The one in the newspaper is... Nagi Springfield...

...All the while... at the castle of this city...

"...Ha." ...Nagi Springfield, wearing a dragonic mask, sits on a throne... What will happen next? Find out!

**Note: Okay, so the first series of events in this story is sort of mirroring the near end of the disc one in FF8 in which... well, in the game, Edea/Ultimecia murdered the president in front of the crowd, in here, Ikusa performed the same horrifying deed to Mikado in front of many... then comes the parade... and the sacrificing... the summoning of monsters through the stones... statues that is... the rest of the chapters will have some mirroring event of FF8 and the final battle... well... just to let you know, the final chapter is chapter 12 which... means this is almost over... the next chapter will involved the group, the students of Mahora to be transported to the magical world as well, and Mahora academy itself to be precise. ...The next chapter will have some... many actually romantic moments between Hayate and Negi along with their harem candidates in which... well... in the next chapter, it will be mirrorring the expedition of the Baka Rangers into the library island to study... in here... Nah, I shouldn't spoil anymore... Anyway, you should know that the further chapters will be quite long so try not to get lost as you read he he, anyway, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Etermal Crescent and Light**

**Chapter 10 : ...A Kingdom Divided... Taking Down the King and The Queen!**

...At the city of Atlantis... at the far east of the city... lies a castle...

"Moo, that perverted king!" _Shatter! _...A queen aggressively throws a vase on the window... due to her anger towards the supreme king who she knows has a perverted attitude... though right now, that is King is under the influence of the darkness... "How dare he defile my charm... I'll make him pay! I'll make him pay!" ...She shouted that as her servants take a few distance from her, hiding from the pillars in the room.

"Hey, the mistress is angry." One whispers...

"Ah, one has to silence her or there will be riot in the castle again." The other said. They both nod in agreement.

"What was that?" ...Her majesty heard however.

"Guah! W-Wa- Execuse us!" ...They both left and return to their duties in cleaning up the house... sort to speak.

"Hey, that part is clean, go over that side!" ...One maid said.

"H-Hai!" ...Amidts their discussion about cleaning the house... again, sort to speak, her majesty thinks for herself...

"Hmm... I better think of a plan to overthrown him and make him my love slave..."

...All the while... In the city...

"Hey... Don't you think... These outfits... are quite... expensive?" ...Hayate asked... He's wearing a french outfit that is fit with white, blue and red color follow by a barret hat with a feather on it. ...And red pink cape...

"Ha ha..." ...Negi almost has the same design of clothing...

"Yeah, don't you think you chose the overexpensive ones Maria?" Nagi complains as well... though her clothes as she describes are "commoner" type and she said it doesn't suit her... or at least from her "category"...

"Ha ha... W-Well... since most guys and girls are wearing that kind of clothing, I decided to buy them..." ...Maria said. She's the one who bought the clothings for everyone save for Nagi who merely ordered a "ordinary" one which one can wonder what she means by that... Maria took that she wanted the color of a "commoner" type, as she describes it. ...Maria is wearing a valevictorian outfit of french women...

"Hm... This one is not so bad." Saki as well.

"Though I don't get it, why do I have to wear this..." ...Wataru is wearing a same category of "commoner", from his and Nagi's perspectives...

"Uh well... You and Nagi-chan, your fiance, ordered the "ordinary" part..."

"This is not what I meant!"

"Well... I don't mind what is bought for me..." ...Anya is wearing an "ordinary", from the two spoiled children's perspectives, type of clothing that is like that of a normal girl t-shirt, a black mini skirt and a red barret hat.

"...Hm." ...Negi thinks it suits her.

"Wh... What are you looking at me like that for Negi?"

"Oh uh... It... It suits you." ...A flashy smile.

"..." ...And blushes...

"Ooh, did you hear that Ojou-chan, Aniki likes you!" Chamo climbs up to Anya's left shoulder...

"Eh... Eh! C-Chamo-kun it's not like-"

"Urusai!" _Strike! _...A strike from Anya... to Chamo. "Don't get into our business ermine!" ...She yelled at the perveted ermine who got thrown into the trash cans.

"Ha ha..." Hayate could only laught at that... developments are occuring whenever they, Negi and Hayate, are with these type of people... mostly girls... "Sa, what should we do now?"

...Chamo emerges from the trash can and went back to them. "Well..." ...He climbs up to Hayate's right shoulder and blow a cigarrete. "Considering our circumtances, we can't leave the city, those guys in the gates won't let us out and... adding to that, _whoosh,_ we can't go back now that Mahora Academy is..."

...Meanwhile, back at Mahora...

...The entire campus is covered with thick fog... there is a barrier blocking anyone from entering and exiting it... "Ahh...~"

"Ahh...~"

"Ahh...~" ...A bunch of people are passing by with empty and blank faces... all of them are like zombies that are roaming the area with only the intent of murder and killing... the entire city right now is covered in thick fog... Avatar Ikusa... a demon lord as he proclaims, has now taken over the city... everyone has been put under a spell of control... in which, they are willing... the citizens that is, are willing to follow everything he desire, and he commanded them to destroy the Mahora to which...

...At the dean's office...

"This is bad... The whole city is overrun... We cannot escape at this situation." The dean is discussing things with Takamichi, Evangeline, Athena, and Shizuna-sensei.

"Well? What should we do? Even now, as we speak, that demon lord is on his way to destroy this place." Takamichi said.

"What happened to boya? Isn't he suppose to be with that Ayasaki guy?" Evangeline asked with almost concern... to which her two servants, Chachamaru and Chachazero take acknowledgement.

"I don't know..." Athe said... then... 'Hayate... Where are you...?' ...She thought worried for her "husband"... a single tear drops to which Machina take notice.

"..." ...He wishes that there is something he could do but... "Grr... That Ayasaki..." ...He knows that person he knows too well, and consider a rival, is the only one who can cheer her up... and he's not here.

"..." ...A single tear also pours out of Evangeline's eyes despite the angry expression... adding to a frustrated expression then to anger... almost disappointed at herself...

"..." ...Again, her two servants take notice.

"Anyway, we have to think about the students." The dean said. "At this rate, we won't be able to hide the fact about magic."

"Ah."

"Sou ne." Takamichi and Shizuna said. "At this rate, we may as well have to evacuate the entire school." Shizuna said.

"Sou dau ne, but how?" Takamichi asked.

"This building and the rest of the campus was once a shelter as you all know..." The dean said... **(Note: Same manner as the Balamb Garden in FF8... that flew and... well... you will see similarity of it Mahora... in this chapter... hehe.)** "I plan to activate the defense mechanism..."

"Eh? Sir?"

"Sir? You were saying...?" Shizuna asked.

"...?" Athena and Evangeline pay closer attention.

"I plan to raise the entire campus... and send it to the magical world..." The dean said. ...Which surprised everyone...

"Sir?" Takamichi asked.

"To the magical world?" Shizuna asked.

"Why is that?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, this is rather a sudden decision in your part... What's gotten into your rotten bold head...?" ...Evangeline asked rather rudely...

"Hmph, that is because..."

...All the while... at the campus...

"Oh man... The place is total mess now that it's all locked up..." Asuna and the others are here... They are sitting on a tree that is near the walls of the campus that is, as Asuna said, sealed off by the barrier... it is at this time, that everyone is aware of magic... they have been ever since the incident during halloween. ...All of them are gathered here to discuss certain things. "What should we do now? We got zombies for neighbors!" The organizer, Asuna, said.

"Yeah... The entire city is under spell..." Konoka said.

"The entire city's population is our enemy... We don't know what happened to some of our classmates but it is likely..." Setsuna said referring to the missing students in their class...

"..."

"..." ...Hinagiku and Nodoka show a worried expression.

"..." ...Both of their friends, Miki and Yue take notice of that.

'...Negi-kun...'

'...Hayate-kun...' ...Both girls thought.

"..." ...Again, their two friends take notice of that.

"Se-chan, you don't mean...?"

"Well, I'm not assuming things, but it likely that whoever is out there... is under the spell. The perpetrator is someone... well..." ...Setsuna refers to the now well known demon lord around the city... as he is shown to be the new head of the Sanzenin after murdering Mikado and making all of the employees his servants... though in his perspectives, his slaves... That is been known for demons to treat other people rudely... even themselves. "Only... Where could they have gone..."

"..."

"..." ...Everyone has nothing to say to that...

"_Sigh... _Negi-bozu and that Nagi-bozu are also not here... Maria and Ayasaki-kun too... Where could they have gone...?" ...Asuna asked that with a single tear... though she's not fond of Negi and Nagi, since she's not fond of kids, she does worry for their safety, and besides them, Hayate has been sort of sharing the same fate of Asuna of being a hardworker and they have tend to work together now during their previous fights with Evangeline and the demon god the other night in halloween... She has formed an... attachment to both guys... Negi and Hayate... since they share the same personality, the said can be said about Nagi and her, as she sometimes see herself in the young twin blonde...

"Asuna..." Konoka notices the tear.

"Ma, I'm sure they're alright, the thing we should focus now is how to properly managed to keep the place safe." Haruna said to which... "...from those guys." ...She refers...

"Ahh~"

"Ahh...~"

"Ahh...~" ...A bunch of "ghouls", as the people who are trying to invade the place have blank faces on their faces and they tend to form a sadistic expression of hunger... for blood...

"Hm..." ...The girls are frightened of that, so far, no "ghouls" managed to sneak in or barge in due to the barrier being impenetrable.

"What should we do?" Asuna asked.

"We don't know how to get out of here and we don't even know when exactly all the chaos is going to stop." Konoka said.

"Ah... I sure wish a miracle would be granted by God... Like the other day." Haruna said referring to the miracles that were done so far... the defeat of Evangeline in her behemoth form... the defeat of King Midas... Fate... and the demon god... but now... all is not yet lost... all there is to it is... Hope... Love...

"There is a way." Two newcomers come and one of them said that.

"Huh?" They turn to them and see it's Isumi and Sakuya.

"Aizawa-san, Saginomiya-san." Konoka said.

"There is a way for a miracle to happen."

"Sou ne, it's still too early to give up, so come on! We're gonna do something." Sakuya said.

"There is a way to find Hayate-sama and Negi-sama."

"Eh? Really?" Asuna asked surprised along with the others.

"Where are they?" Fuka asked.

"Are they safe?" Fumika asked.

"Negi..." ...Both of them said worriedly.

"I hope he's alright." Makie said.

"I sure do hope Hayata-kun is alright..." Izumi said.

"Hm." Both Miki and Risa nod.

"Ah... The last time we saw him was when we were in class... It will soon be new year... and Christmas for that matter and all this chaos and mayhem are happenning in the city... this sure is one heck of year for us." Risa said.

"Hm, come to think of it... It'll be 2012 soon... the premonition..." Miki said bringing the mood down a little.

"So? So what if it will be 2012 soon?" Asuna asked.

"That's..."

"...Do you know of the Apocalypse premonition Asuna-san?" Isumi asked.

"Huh? That? Don't tell me you guys believe in that?"

"...I do, it's real. And it's happenning now." ...Isumi said darkly...

"Huh?" Everyone asked that.

"Throughout time, negativity has taken its toll... many have succumb to the influence of negativity and become bitter... most people have become evil as a result... that wickedness would be their downfall... as humans fall into the darkness of their hearts, the negative energies gather and bring ruination to the world... all people... cities... nations... will ceased to exist..."

"...Wow..." Sakuya said.

"I didn't know that..."

"Hm..." ...The Narutaki twins said.

"Hm, that is why... The Armageddon... will occur at New Year."

"..." ...Everyone is in silent as Isumi said that.

"S-Sa... what should we do?" Asuna asked in an attempt to break the dark mood... though the fear wouldn't go away...

"Ah, there you guys are." ...Takamichi's voice...

"Eh? Ah, Takahata-sensei!"

"Takahata-sensei, what brings you here? ...And Ojii-chan..." Konoka said... Konoemon is here as well together with Shizuna and the two blondes, Evangeline and Athena along with their servants.

"It's good you guys are energetic as usual despite those weirdos over there." Evangeline said referring to the zombies in the gates... and the walls that are trying to get in but find it very impossible due to the barrier.

"It won't last long though... It will take days but that is still a time limit." Athena said. ...The horde of zombies are about to reach the other side of the barrier in just a matter of days... perhaps tomorrow. "...We best hurry to evacuate this place."

"Ah... That is why." ...Konoemon begins then...

...Later, at the library...

"What are we doing here sir?" Haruna asked. The group arrived here along with the staff, Konoemon, Takamichi and Shizuna.

"This... This is the tunnel that will lead us to the magical world and beyond... just kidding."

"Huh?" Everyone asked that.

"This place... is the tunnel to the magical world."

"Sou dau, in which in here, we will be escaping into the city there called Atlantis." Takamichi said.

"Atlantis?" Makie asked.

"Ah... We have a hunch that Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun are there through the sensory magic in the center room."

"Eh?" Everyone asked... excitedly.

"Boya?"

"Hayate?" ...Evangeline and Athena asked eagerly... with the servants noticing again.

"Hayate-kun?" Hinagiku then... with Miki taking notice...

"Negi-kun?" ...Nodoka... with Yue and Haruna, giggling, taking notice.

"Ah... We suspect-"

"Waahh-!" ...Two guys' voice...

"...! Hm?" ...Everyone turns in front then... _Waarrpp! _"...! This is...!" The dean and the rest are surprised at the corridor of vortex darkness emerged out of the floor then... _Waarrpp...! _

_Waarrpp...! _"Wahh-!" _Bonk, bonk...! _...Negi and Hayate... Hayate fell first then Negi... Negi landed on his back.

"Negi-kun! Ayasaki-kun!" "Negi!" "Hayata!" "Hayate-kun!"

"Hayate-onii-chan."

"Hayate-sama, Negi-sama." Sakuya and Isumi said.

"Negi!" "Negi-kun!" "Hayate-kun!" "Hayata-kun!" ...All of the girls embrace the two.

"Eh? W-Wahh...!" ...Both found themselves being cuddle.

"Negi-kun, you're okay~" Makie said.

"M-Makie-san..."

"Negi-kun!" ...The Narutaki twins said.

"Fumika-san... Fuka-san..."

"Yo, Negi-bozu, I'm glad you're safe." Kaede Nagase said.

"Negi-bozu, you're back!" Ku fei said.

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi said.

"Wa... Segawa-san..."

"Mo, just Izumi would be fine~"

"Risa-chin is fine too Hayata-kun~"

"H-Hai..."

"So you're back... good." Miki said plainly.

"Moo Miki, sound happy for a while."

"Hmph."

"Hayate-kun..." Hinagiku kneels before Hayate.

"Hinagiku-san..."

"..." ...Both hold hands... well actually, Hinagiku holds them.

"Shh, we better not interrupt." Izumi whispers to which the two nodded... Risa and Miki that is... though Hinagiku was able to hear them despite that.

"...Hayate-kun... Daijobou?"

"A-Ah... I just..." ...He remembers the time he was stabbed by Ikusa... his own brother. "...I'm okay." ...An assuring smile...

"...Hm." ...Hinagiku takes that to heart with tears and buried her face into his hands sobbing...

"H-Hinagiku-san..."

"Negi-kun... Daijobou?" Nodoka and Negi do the same...

"H-Hai... I'm okay."

"...Hm." ...Like Hinagiku, she buried her face into his hands...

"Heehee." ...Haruna and Yue smile with delight with Haruna giggling.

"Heehee." The trio giggle. ...Those two groups are sort of like similar in a way...

"Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun, how did you get here?" The dean asked.

"Ah, sir we..." Negi said.

"We ended up in the... well..."

"Magical world?" Takamichi continued Hayate's question.

"Ah... uh... well... yes."

"Really?" Hinagiku asked.

"Magical world? Where is that?" Makie asked.

"Ah, that's..." Takamichi explains...

...Then, a while later...

..._Tap, tap..._ Some group... The Baka rangers to be precise are on their way to the bottom level of the library island of Mahora where the switch for turning on the Mahora's defense mechanism of evacuation is located. Hayate, Negi, Asuna and the other "dumb" members of their class are here... Specifically, Yue, Kanade, Makie and Ku fei. "Say, what is this... defense mechanism anyway?" Asuna asked as they continue on while tapping onto the flat surfaces of each large shelves all over the area... The place is like a maze in which if you fall, you'll go back from the start. The Baka rangers are equipped with... ridicolously with a bunch of ranger stuff... which are not really equipments... at all to be precise.

"I heard it's the defense trigger mechanism to evacuate the place into a safer location, the dean mentioned it once to us." Yue said.

"Oh really?"

"Ah, I heard Mahora academy's history of being a shelter for young orphans for one." Negi said recalling the history lesson in class.

"Wow, I'm amazed you remembered that Negi-kun." Makie said.

"Ha ha, not really..."

"Though I also recall that." Hayate said.

"Ah, huh?"

"Hm." Both Negi and Hayate nod.

"Hmph." Asuna grunted at their usual behavior of being all knowing... though in her case... it's being obnoxious... which is not... "Tch, those damn obnoxious guys." ...She leans in to Yue as she said that.

"...Or maybe you're just too dumb." She said.

"Urusai!"

"Now now Asuna, let us keep our attentions focus on the road up ahead, this is quite a handy trip we're making, so you guys been to the magical world right?" Kaede asked Negi and Hayate.

"Hm." Both nod.

"Sa, why don't we get this over with?"

"So so, we need to hurry to prevent those maniacs from-" _Crash! _"Gyahh-!" As Ku fei said that... a...

"Huh?" Everyone wonders on that sudden loud banging then...

_Crash! Stomp! _"Wohohoho!" ...A gigantic golem... with a heavy metal mallet... which is probably 15 cm high... like him. "Wohohoho! You have come! Wohohoho! You have come to this sacred place of mine!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...Everyone screamed in terror... sort to speak. As the girls have not much experience with extraordinary beings such as demons and other evil creatures like Negi and Hayate, this is a new experience for them.

"Ge..." ...Both gentlemen find themselves in a situation in which they are called for protecting... so... "Hn!" ...They have fierce determination on their expressions then... "Hm!" Both nod at each other then... Both draw out respective weapons, a rapier and Negi's staff... as in these are the weapons they have obtained throughout their battles here... in the academy. "Who are you! How come you are to be here!" Negi demanded.

"Yeah, and what do want to intend for us to do?" Hayate asked.

"Wohoho! I am simply here to give you a test."

"...Huh?" ...Everyone sweat drops at that odd suggestion of his...

"So..." ...He brings out a paper... "I am going to give you guys a bunch of informations and you guys will have to fill up the letters in this tablet." ...A circular tablet comes in flying from below.

"Huh?" Everyone wonders on what it is then...

"This is...?" Hayate asked.

"A tablet...?" Asuna continued.

"Yes, you have to do everything... or rather, you must fill in the correct letters if you wish to get out of this place unharmed! Wohohoho!"

"Huh? Just do you mean by that?"

"I think he means..." Hayate said.

"Huh?"

"That he'll crush us if we fail his quiz." Yue said.

"Ehh-!" Makie and Ku fei screamed. "Th-Then what should we do?" Makie asked frightened.

"Well..." Hayate said.

"I think we best accept his challenge." Kaede said.

"Hm, there is no choice in the matter." Yue said.

"You sound pretty damn calm about it though." Asuna said bewildered by the girl's calm behaviour.

"Here it comes..." Hayate said... The tablet begins producing letters then...

"Now then... first quiz is..." The golem begins then...

...A while later...

"Ge..."

"Ugh..."

"Gyah!"

"Ah!" ...Everyone find themselves in an awkward position in reaching forth for the letters of their answers... as some of the girls underwear can be seen by the two guys, Hayate and Negi, and they make sure they don't touch their... sensible body parts, sort to speak... "Gwahh-! Why the hell do we have to reach out of the letters in this damn tablet!" Asuna complains.

"It can't be helped Asuna-san." Negi said.

"Urusai brat!"

"Focus more on reaching please." Yue said.

"Geh..." Asuna is annoyed.

"Ge... Just a little further... there." Kaede reaches another kanji letter then...

"Hmm... Hmmnhm~ You guys are doing great, only one more answer to go." ...The golem watches from the side, enjoying their awkward situation together.

"Almost... there." _Dooiiinnkkk! _...A loud improper sound is heard as Asuna reached another kanji letter which is...

"Uh... A-Asuna-san... You..." Hayate and the rest sweat drops.

"Chose the wrong letter..." Kaede continues what he was about to say...

"Eh...? Eh? Eh!" ...She realizes that...

"...Now what?"

"We're doomed..." Makie and Yue said.

"Ha ha..." Ku fei merely laughs then...

"Wroooonngg! You got mispelled the answer! Now..." ...The golem stands up with the mallet then... "Die!" _Crash! STOMP! _

"Gyaahh-!" The tablet collapses! And everyone falls down to the abyss below!

"Gyaahh!"

"W-W-Waahhh! I'm too young!" Negi said fidgetting while falling.

"Springfield!" ..."Big brother" reaches out.

"Oi, you two, do something!" Asuna said.

"Damn... Ah!" ...Hayate focuses then... "Ra!" _Flash! _

"Skaawwkk!" ...The Phoenix...

"Wah!" Everyone is stunned by it then...

"Skaawwkk!" _Ablaazee...! _...Ra turns into its phoenix mode then...

"Waahhh-!" ...They are all taken to the back and it flow to the abyss below for safety...

"Wohohoho! You cannot hide from me! Wohohoho!" ...The golem said.

...All the while... at the "safe" part of the library above...

...Everyone who is not a part of the baka rangers are here, wondering about their fates then... "It sure is taking them long..." Hinagiku along with inchou's honorary members of "dismemberments from the bakas" are sitted together in a table.

"Sou ne... I hope nothing happens to Negi-chan..." Ayaka said... then...

Ayaka's imagination...

...In an ice field of snow... "Negi-chan, daijobou?" ...Negi and Ayaka are on a snow cone...

"Ayaka-san... I'm cold."

"Aww... Here, let onee-chan cover you..."

"Ah, arigatou..."

End of Imagination...

"Gyahh-!" ...She blushes and jump wildly at that imagination much to the awkwardness of the others...

"Shotacon." They all commented.

"But..." ...Now it's Hinagiku's turn...

Hinagiku's imagination...

...Should she and Hayate turn into a different direction from the others. "Ne, Hinagiku-san, since we're all alone, you think this is a date isn't it?" Hayate asked.

"Wh-What's this all of the sudden?"

"Well, I cannot bring myself to think other else than that and we seem to be a romantic spot here."

"W-Well, even if you say that..."

"That's why... Why don't we make it more like we're dating Hinagiku-san?" ...He said with a wink...

"Ah... Wa... W-Wait...!" ...And they did explicit things...

End of Imagination...

"Te! What am I thinking, there's no way I-"

"Hey Hina-" ...A bunny dog... a dog stuff doll that is on the arm...

"Gyaahh-!" ...It's the trio... who are not really the trio as...

"E... Eh? Izumi? What are you-?"

"Hahaha!" The three laugh then... ...They remove the disguises, revealing themselves to be the three cheerleaders, Sakurako, Misa and Madoka.

"Got you Hinagiku! We got these costumes for a thousand yen from those friends of yours." Misa refers to the trio... who she got it from is probably from Miki...

"Huh?" Hinagiku asked bewildered then...

"Yes, yes, we thought you were worried for that Ayasaki guy so we thought of cheering you up!" Sakurako said.

"Wh- I was just... Nevermind." Hinagiku said turning away blushing.

"Oh she's blushing~" Misa said.

"Urusai!"

"Katsura." ...Setsuna calls out.

"Wh... What?"

"You should go too."

"Eh?" ...Setsuna leans closer... then places the Shirosakura she's holding to her arms...

"You love him don't you?"

"Wha...! What's this...!"

"Heehee." The three cheerleaders giggle.

"That's why... You should be with him and the rest, I'll go watch over Ojou-sama and her friends." She refer to Konoka and the others.

"But..."

...All the while... A while earlier...

...The trio intended to go to the library section of the "maze" as well though they find themselves in difficult situation... they immediately got sent to the abyss due to their recklessness... Izumi to be precise. "Mo~ I'm so wet..."

"That is because you made us trip." Risa said, the three of them are wet as they said.

"Yeah." Miki said.

"Oh come on guys, I merely saw a banana on the floor and got tripped all the way down here... ha ha." Izumi laughs it off but it ended in failure due to the awkwardness... "I'm sorry..."

"...Hm." ...Both nod, accepting the apology then...

"Gyaahh-!" ...A bunch of voices then... _Splash, splash...! _

"Hm?" ...They turn to the nearby pond that is behind a bookshelf... there are many of those everywhere as this is an librabry island.

...Then... After a while...

"Yaayy!" _Splash! _

"Yeah!" _Splash! _...The Baka rangers, and that of the "Hina-chan fan supporting club", are on this pond having a swim party... as Makie and Izumi suggested... Negi and Hayate find it difficult to join... since they are males and all... as different gender, they find it difficult to join in different girls in bikini, especially Hayate who is a teenager and is quite sensitive to these things unlike Negi who is still ten... but he does have a sensitive side about this... seeing Women naked and all...

"Come on in Ayasaki-kun, Negi." Asuna said.

"Yeah, the water's great." Kaede said.

"Super great!" Ku fei added... which made the two guys sweat drop.

"Uh no... we..." Hayate said.

"I think... We'll rather... pass..." Negi said then...

_...Crack! Shaakkee...! _"Huh?"

"What the...?"

"An earthquake...?" ...The ground shakes then...

_Crack! _"Wohohoho!" ...It's Mr. golem as Makie said a while earlier... "I found you!"

"Gyaahh-!" Everyone screams.

"Y-You...!"

"How did you find us!" Hayate and Negi said.

"Wohoho! I know this place thoroughly, you cannot escape me! Guah!"

"Gyaahh!"

"Gyaahhh!" ...Makie and Izumi are caught.

"Save us, Negi-kun!" "Hayata-kun!" ...Both girls said with different names calling... The respective gentlmen that is.

"Tch... Hm." Both nod at each other then... "Hiyaa!" _Flash! _

"Rooaarr!"

"Skaawwkk!" ...Narukami and Ra... then... _Boom! Ablaaze...! Shoock...! _

"Izumi-san!"

"Makie-san!"

"Hayata-kun!"

"Negi-kun!" ...Both of them catch the two, though Negi finds a little hard effort in carrying Makie since he's a ten year old boy and all... as for the golem...

_Ablaaze...! Shoock...! _Both the flames and shocking electricity of Narukami vanishes then... "Wohoho! You got stronger I see... good, this will be to satisfy the girl!" ...One can wonder what he means who is this girl he mentioned then... "Huwaahh!" ...He raises his metal mallet then...

...All the while, above... at Evangeline's manor to be precise...

"..." ...Evangeline, being accompanied by Chachamaru on her room, stare out of the window with a stern look.

"...Master, are you worried by Negi-san's sake?"

"No way, I wouldn't what happen to that son of that stupid man." ...She said mockingly towards the boy but... Turning back to the window... "...Grk!" ...She gritted angrily... then...

...Back to the below section of the school...

"Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash...! _...Both Negi and Hayate parley with the golem then...

"Huaah!" _Claash...! _...After clashing with its heavy mallet, it pushes them away then. "Wohohoho! You two are indeed magicians, but can you survive this!" _Flash...! _The mallet glows and becomes bigger... and draws to the group! 

"Gyaahh-!" Everyone realizes that then...

"Stop that!" _Ablaaze...! Ablaaze...! _Hayate fired fireballs which... _Boom, boom...! _It managed to slow down the attack but...

"Take this! Hiyaa!" _Roaarr! Shoock! Boom! _...Narukami finished the job.

"Wohoho!" ...For some reason, the golem in delightened... "Wohohoho!"

"Why's he laughing?" Hayate asked.

"I don't know..." Negi said...

"Hey, what's so funny!" Asuna demanded to which...

"Oh nothing... wohohoho... I am simply... I WILL CRASH YOU ALL! HA HA HA! WOHOHOHO!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...Crashing time... sort to speak...

"H-Hey! I didn't mean that! Run-!"

"Hyaaahhh-!" ...Everyone runs for it... They are heading for the lower ground through the elevator in the section stairway on the deck section...

...Later...

_...Tap, tap...! _Negi and Hayate and the rest of the group run for the elevator at the end of this circular stair way then... "*Huff* We made it!" _Click. _"Huh?" ...Just as Hayate and the others arrived at the elevator's door, Hayate pushed the button... which only gave a blank response. _Click, click... _"Why is it...?"

"It's out of power. Makie, the fuse box." Yue said pointing the nearby fuse box.

"Eh?"

"Right!" ...Makie pushes the button in the fuse box in a hurry... much to the awkwardness and...

_Ton! _...The elevator door opens. "Whoa... It open..." Hayate said.

"Yes..." Negi said.

"Wohohoho! I'm coming!" _Stomp, stomp...! _...Here comes Mr. Golem.

"Gyahh-! Everyone get in!" Asuna said... and they all get in. "Alright, Ayasaki, go for the basement floor!"

"Right!" _Click. _"Eh?" _Click, click... _No improvements... "How in the..." _Riing, riing... _The warning sound sounded... "Huh? Too much weight?" ...The letters on the warning tablets say that it's overweight... "We're..."

"There's too many of us! Everyone, throw away your belongings!"

"Eh!" Everyone complains.

"I... I can't throw this staff!"

"Ja, you can have this!" _Toss! _...Risa throws away her bag.

"This too!" Izumi next...

"Hmph." ...Miki plainly throws her.

"Right, you guys too." Kaede said. ...To which the others abide.

"..." ...Waiting for the elevator... "Huh?" ...Still overweight... "...It's still overweight..." Hayate said.

"There must be something wrong." _Click, click... _Risa clicks again but... "Tch... No good."

"Wohohoho!" ...The golem's voice...

"Dammit! Take off your clothes!"

"E-Eh!"

"Eh!" ...Hayate and Negi were embarrassed at that suggestion of Risa... They did so, though only the girls strip. ...Now only bras and panties.

"Gyahh-! Still no improvement!" Makie said.

"Should we...?" Izumi asked for the stripping... as in completely naked this time... _Toss, toss...! i_

_Steammm-! _"Uh... S-Springfield... C-Cover your eyes..."

"Guh... If Chamo-kun would be here..." ...He's probably excited by now...

"Hurry!" ...Completely naked... they throwed their undies outside... but... _Toiinnkk-! _...The sound still sounded... overweight.

"What! What's with this!" ...Everyone exclaimed with a thoroughly red Hayate and Negi.

"What's up? Why is it still overweight?" Asuna asked.

"Wohohoho! You cannot escape from me!" ...Mr. Golem is hanging on to the sides of the elevator... which might explain the overweight part.

"Gyahh-! I-It's you!"

"You're the reason we can't move!" ...Asuna and Makie said.

"Gyahh... I'm... I'm thoroughly naked..." Izumi said.

"You're not the only one..." Risa said.

"Hm." ...Miki plainly nods...

"Dammit... Stop clinging to the side dammit!" _Strike! _

"Ugh!" ...Hayate kicks off the golem to the abyss below but... _Ablaaze! _

"Huh?"

"Wohohoho! I have booster." ...It refers to the jet pack on its back...

"Gyahh-! No!" ...Everyone exclaims.

"Wohohoho! Huh?" ...A sound is sounding... it sounds like an annoucement...

"Huh? That's..." Asuna said.

"Attention Baka rangers," ...It's inchou...

"Ayasaka-san?" Negi asked.

"Inchou-san?" Hayate asked.

"I hate to interrupt whatever activities you're taking down there but... There are a horde of maniacs coming to the campus! The barrier is broken and they're on their way here!" ...That's what Inchou said... which...

"EHHH-!"

"Th-The academy...!" Asuna said...

"It's been overrun...?" Makie asked.

"No..."

"Everyone..."

"..." ...The trio said.

"Tch, sorry about this..." Hayate said.

"Huh?" ...The golem questions what he means by that then...

"We don't have time to party with you, so we're just going to kick you out! Let's go, Springfield!"

"Hai!" _Strike! Strike! Strike! STRIKE! STRIKE! SHOOCK... ABLAAZE... BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOOM! _

"Whoa..." ...The girls were thoroughly both impressed and were horrified by the carnage that were done on the golem by the two gentlemen.

"*huff* *huff* Ah." Both take their breathes then...

"Wohohoho... wohohoho... I am down..." _Whoosh... _It falls to the abyss as Hayate and Negi watch it falls... "You have passed the test! Negi Springfield! Hayate Ayasaki!"

"Huh?" Both question what he mean by that.

"What does... that mean?" Negi asked.

"I don't know..." _Alarm... alarm... _The danger alarm continues sounding so... "Gyah! We don't have time for that! We have to activate the shelter now!"

"R-Right!"

"Hurry up! Push the button for the basement level! We don't have much time left!" Asuna said.

"Right!" _Click. _Hayate does so then...

"Wait up!" ...Risa took the oppurtinity to take back their clothings and undies that they thrown away and made it back in time while Hayate and Negi were brutalizing the golem. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Moo~ ...That was so long." Makie complains.

"Yeah... What kept you Risa-chin?" Izumi as well.

"Sorry, but I have to be careful that Hayata-kun doesn't see my ass."

"Gyahh-!" ...A strike of embarrassment struck Hayate.

"Oh... Did you Hayata-kun~?"

"N-No, geez, Asakaze-san... Don't embarrass me like that!"

"Heehee."

"Nevermind about that! We have to hurrryyy-!" ...Asuna exclaims then...

...All the while... outside of the campus building of Mahora...

"Tch... Hiyaa!" _Ablaaze...! _...Evangeline casted a dark flame attack magic on the assaulting monsters...

"Tch... How annoying." ...While Athena deals with the assaulting zombies of people... who she cannot kill as Takamichi ordered, and she has to purify them in the process. "This is boring..." 'Hayate... Would you hurry up and...' "Come back here so that we may spend our lovely time together!" _Ablaaze...! Boom! Boom...! _...She angrily attacks at the mob for ruining her spending of time with Hayate when he shortly returned to the campus along with Negi... who also Evangeline wanted to accompany but both parties were needed somewhere else... like husbans and wives on different schedules... sort to speak. Athena wishes to accompany Hayate, much to her servant, Machina, charging, because... because... there's nothing more beautiful than Love in the world... she admit that feeling towards the young man...

"Grr! Hiyaa!" ...Evangeline however... Although not the same feeling that Athena has for Hayate, she shows affection for Negi, the son of the son she sort of despise for trapping her in her Mahora... for good reasons of course... though it may see cruel when looking at it, it brings great outcome. "Boya... After this..." ...She prepares a spell then... "After this you have to date me for a week!" _Boom! Booom! _

"Oi, don't kill the people! Only the monsters!" Takamichi comes and yell that.

"We know!" Both girls said then... _Boom! Boom...! _...The preservation of the environment continues.

...All the while...

_Slice! Slice! _"Hiyaa!" ...Hinagiku and Setsuna are dispatching some monsters while protecting Konoka and the others.

"Se-chan!"

"Do be careful now! Oh Negi-chan... Where are you~~?" ...Ayaka falls into despair... sort to speak.

"Ah... Inchou... I don't think you have to worry about Negi-kun." Konoka assures awkwardly with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine, Ayasaki-kun and the others are with him." The gymnastic, Yuna, said.

"Yeah, that's right." 

"Hm."

"Sou ne." The others also agreed.

"But..." Konoka turns to the horde of invaders... 'What should we do now? The academy is...'

_Slice! _"Hayate..." ...Hinagiku focuses her thoughts on the one she loves then... "I will..." _Flash...! _...The Shirosakura glows, acknowledging her love for that person then... _Flaash...! _"I will..."

"Grooaarr!"

"I will wait for you!" _Slice! Flaasshh...! _A very long energly slash... _Slice, slice, slice...! _...A lot of monsters were destroyed...

"Whoa..."

"Sugoi..."

"Katsura-san..."

"As expected of her..." The others were impressed by her.

"Hmph." _Slice! _"I got to hand it to you... Katsura... my eternal partner and rival..." ...Setsuna acknowledges her devotion to the one she loves... but... "But..."

"Grooaarr!"

"I will protect Ojou-sama as well! Sword of mine, give me strength!" _Slice! Slice...! _...And so does she...

...Meanwhile... Back to the group.

_...Ton. _...The elevator arrives at the bottom level. "This is it..." Hayate said. ...He takes the first step towards a platform... with a control panel on it. "Hm?" ...They all approach it then...

"What is this?" Makie asked.

"A computer?" Asuna asked.

"Hm..." ...Yue accesses it... "It's a defense system mechanism... You can't activate it without a proper authorization..."

"What? You mean we can't activate it by ourselves?"

"I'm afraid so... And if we can't activate it..." _Shake...! _...An earthquake...

"Wh-What's going on...?"

"Things are not looking good above, we better do something..." Hayate approaches the console... and started pushing anything.

"Ayasaki-san, let me help." ...Negi as well.

"O-Oi, Negi-kun..." Makie calls out.

"Hayata-kun..." ...And so is Izumi.

_...click, click... _No improvement... "Damn... What should we-" _Ton, ton... _...Something is triggered... "Huh?"

"System activated, acknowledging the user's pure heart."

"Huh?" ...Both gentlemen asked that.

"What does it?" Negi asked.

"I... I don't know."

"Did you guys activated something? What is it?" Everyone leans in as Asuna said that... _Tick._ "Huh?" ...A oblong flat object emerges out of the panel.

"Please state one's identity."

"...Huh?" Everyone asked the computer's request.

"Please state one's identity."

"..."

"Please state one's identity."

"...Hm." ...Negi touches the oblong object.

"O-Oi, Negi..." Asuna said worried.

"Negi-san." Yue as well.

"Negi-kun..." ...Makie.

"Springfield..." ..."Big brother"... Hayate.

"...I'm Negi Springfield." ...Negi said to the computer.

"...Affirmative. One's identity has been verified and recorded. Now... Commencing the magical defense system... Now." _Tick! _

"Huh?" ...The lights turned off. "Guah!"

"Whoa!" Asuna clings on to Hayate...

"Wh-What's going on!"

"Wah! Negi-kun!"

"Hayata-kun!" ...Everyone got afraid. ...And so...

"Defense... Mechanism... Activating..." ..._Shake! _

"W-Wahh-!"

"Wa- Y-Yue-san...!" ...Negi grabs hold of Yue... from the front... of...

"Eh...?" ...Her breasts... small breasts to be precise... "Eh... Gyaahh-!" _Slap! _

"Guah!"

"Wa! N-Negi-san... I... sorry... I... I accidently..." _Shake! _"Gyaahh-!"

"Yue-san!" ...He grabs hold of Yue who fell from the platform due to the shaking.

"Ayase-san!" Hayate, while being hold by Asuna, exclaimed.

"Yuechi!" Kaede said.

"Baka blue!" Ku fei said.

"Dammit, what's going on now!" Risa asked then... Most of the machinery all over the area activates then... _Shaakke... _...Making the entire campus shake...

...All the while... at above...

"Huh?"

"Wh-What the...?" ...Everyone is in shock of the shaking...

"Grooaahuh?" ...And so are the zombies.

"Wh-What's going on...? Minamoto-san, the dean?" Takamichi asked then...

"I don't know... He still haven't-" _Waarpp! _

"Ugh..." ...As if a cue, the dean is teleported here, battered... and beaten.

"Sir!" Both Shizuna and Takamichi come to his aid.

"Daijobou, sir?" Shizuna asked.

"It seems you are beaten down... Must've mean they have passed..." Takamichi asked.

"Ah... Ah... Sou da... And now..." The dean said then... _Flaash...! Flaash...! Flaaaaas...! _...Circle of light gather and flashes everywhere in the campus... then...

"Wh... What is this?"

"This light..." ...Everyone is bewildere by them then...

"Ah... Hayate-kun..." ...And so is Hinagiku.

"Ojou-sama..."

"Negi-kun..." ...Setsuna and Konoka as well...

"Negi-chan..."

"Negi-kun..." ...And Inchou and the rest.

"Hm... It seems they did it." Evangeline, who has been fighting for a while now, said.

"Hm, seems that way." _Flaash...! _...She and Athena finished off the last remaining of the horde... then...

_Flaash...! _...The circles glow brighter then... _Flaash...! Flaash! _...They all produced waves of light... **(Note: Holy in the FF series.) **then... _Boom! Boom! Boom...! _"Grooaarr!" ...It dispatched the remaining monsters and teleported the zombified people outside of the campus...

"Huh?"

"Whoa..." ...Takamichi and Shizuna were surprised at the development.

"This is..."

"Hm, see the potential of the son of the thousand master you two... and his trusted friend." ..The dean said before passing out.

"Sir!"

...The girls wonder on what happened. "What happened...?" Hinagiku asked. _Flash... _

"All the monsters are gone."

"Hm, and all of the freaks were gone as well."

_Flaash...! _"Huh?" ...A large circle forms on Hinagiku's feet... then it becomes larger for Setsuna and Konoka to step on.

"Huh? This is...?" Setsuna asked staring at the glowing ground then...

"What's happening...?" Konoka asked.

"Ah..." Hinagiku said then...

Back to the Baka Rangers...

_Shake... Shake...! _"W-Wah...!" ...Hayate and the rest hang on the railings of the platform while Negi holds Yue's hand tightly.

"Ugh... Yue-san..."

"Ugh... Negi...-san..." ...She can't take much longer...

"Dammit... Now what?" Risa asked as she and the trio hang on a pillar then... _Tcckkgghht! _"Huh?" ..._Whoosh! _"Whoa!"

"Wah-!" ...Asuna falls down along with the rest. Then...

"Springfield...!" ...Hayate turns to Negi who is still holding on to Yue as the platform ascends... then... "Springfield!" He comes to his aid.

"Yue-san...!"

"Negi-san...!" ...His grip is loosing... ..._tick... tick... Tock! _"Guah!"

"Yue-san!" ...They let go... then...

"Wahhh-!"

"Ayase-san!" "Yue!" "Yuechi!" "Blue Baka!"

"Yue-san!" _Whoosh...! _

"O-Oi, Springfield!" ...Negi jumps from the platform...

"Negi!" Asuna said.

"Negi-kun!"

"Springfield!"

"Yue-san!" _Whoosh! _...Using his staff, he flies towards the falling Yue then... "Ge..." _Whoosh! _...He uses gravity to slow down Yue's falling then... _Catch! _...He catched her in bridal style.

"Ah..." ...She comes face to face with him.

"Daijobou, Yue-san?"

"Negi...-san." ...She blushes at their eye to eye contact in a short distance. "Oh um... Chu." ...She suddenly brings out a juice and take a sip.

"Springfield! Hurry up! The platform is ascending!" Hayate exclaims.

"H-Hai, we better go there." _Whoosh! _...Negi ascends with Yue on his arms...

"...Negi-san... This person..." ...She is captivated at him as they ascend... this is kinda like a prince rescued his princess from falling from the sky... "..." ...She blushes at that imagination then...

"Everyone." They made it back

"Negi." "Negi-kun." "Springfield." Everyone gathers at him.

"Mo, that was dangerous! Don't do something like that!" Asuna scolds him.

"G-Gomen..." ...He said as he puts down Yue...

"..." ...Who didn't bother to turn her gaze on him.

"..." ...Miki realizes that.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're safe." Asuna pats the boy on the head.

"H-Hai, so what now?" _Shake! _"Whoa!"

"Guh!" ...Everyone braces themselves then...

...Back to the surface...

"What's going-" _Tcckkkgghh! _"Wah!"

"Whoa!"

"Waaahh!"

"Whoa!" ...Everyone is taken by surprise as a pillar emerged out of the ground where Hinagiku, Setsuna and Konoka were on, taking them along for the ride into the highest level of Mahora.

"Huh?" ...Both Evangeline and Athena saw the ascending pillar then... "Is that...?"

"Hayate..." Athena caught a glimpse of her lover... then... "..."

...The pillar stops ascending when all of the campus of Mahora can now be seen. "Wh-What the...?" ...Hayate looks around as everyone regains their composure. "We're... back?"

"Huh?" Everyone looks around as well.

"Whoa, we're so high!" Risa said.

"Yeah..." Izum said.

"Gyaah-!" Hinagiku screams.

"Huh? Hina-chan?"

"H-Height... Height..." ...Hinagiku backs away which...

"O-Oi, Katsura, look out!" Setsuna said to which...

"Eh?" ...Turning around... She's gonna fall if she continues! "W-Wahh!"

"Hinagiku-san!" ...Hayate grabs her.

"Wah! Hayate-kun!" ...She grabs tight of him... she has a phobia for heights...

"Daijobou, Hinagiku-san... You're safe now." 

"H-Hai... Hai..." ...She didn't bother to let go.

"...Hm." ...Izumi and trio smiles at that.

...All the while below... "Hmph." ...Athena grunted at the development.

"Well, there seems to be a dramatic development up there." ...Evangeline mocks her of her "husband" cheating on her.

"Hmph, same goes to you..."

"Hmph." ...These two have a rivalry of sort.

"...That boya."

...Back atop a pillar. "This is...? We're above?" Negi looks around at a deck level with Yue trying to spot Nodoka... which she did. She's below with the others. "Nodoka..."

"Yue..."

"Yue-san? Daijobou?" Negi comes to her.

"I-It's nothing..."

"What's wrong? You can talk to me." ...He approaches him and grab both of her hands.

"Eh..."

"..." ...A dramatic development indeed...

...Below... "Geh..." ...Evangeline grunted.

"Hmph, who's laughing now?" ...Athena mocks back for her mockery earlier.

"Hmph."

"Hmph." ...Both give a cold "hmph" to each other.

"Yue..." ...Nodoka watches from below... as the dramatic development takes over... Negi is still holding Yue's hands... "..."

"Whoo!" ...Haruna thought excitedly... She smells drama in the air...

...Back to the group above... "What's going to-" _Flash! _...A pillar of circle surrounds Negi. "Eh?"

"Wha...?" ...Yue is stunned by that... "N-Negi-san..."

_Flash! _"Huh?" ...The same goes for Hayate.

"Hayate?" "Ayasaki-kun?" "Hayata-kun?"

"This is..." _Flaash...! _"Wahh!" _Flash! _...He disappears...

"Hayata-kun!" "Hayate!" "Ayasaki!"

_Flaash...! _"W-Wahh...!" _Flash! _

"Negi!" Yue said but... He's no longer there. "Negi..." _Shake... _"Huh?" ...The whole campus shakes then... _Shake, shake... _

"Wh-What's going on?"

"The ground... it's shaking." Everyone is panicking.

"Sir..." Shizuna and Takamich cover the dean then... _...Swap... Swaap... Swaaap! _...The Mahora Academy banishes... much to the curiousity of the zombies who were thrown out...

...And a certain someone who is watching from a tall building. "...They've escaped... Hmph, no matter... The Supreme King will deal with them... Haha." ...Avatar Ikusa. "Ha ha ha! Take care of them... old friend." ...One can wonders of who he means...

...Back to the magical world... at the throne room at Atlantis...

"Heehee." ...Nagi Springfield... The supreme king, withi his black dragonic masked on... "Very well... I shall deal with them personally."

"Hm?" ...His servants wonder on who he means then...

...At the streets of Atlantis.

"Moo, what's taking Negi so long?" ...Anya and the others are waiting here. ...They are waiting where they were to be precise. "Ne, Chamo, how much longer does those teleportation stone that you gave them last."

"Hm... Well..." ...Chamo is on her right shoulder...

_Swap! _"Gyahh-!" _Bonk, bonk...! _"Ow..." ...Both Negi and Hayate suddenly appeared, stunning them and some of the passing people...

"Negi!" "Hayate-kun!" "Aniki!" ...They tend to them.

"Hayate-kun, daijobou?" Ruka attends to Hayate.

"H-Hai... I'm fine. Springfield?" He asked for Negi's condition.

"He's alright... Negi?" Anya tends to her childhood friend.

"H-Hai... I'm okay... Where's Mahora?" Negi asked.

"Did you did what you were suppose to do Aniki?" Chamo asked.

"Uh well..." _Shake! _"Wah!" ...An earthquake...

"Whoa!"

"What just happened!" Nagi asked... Some of the surrounding people were disturbed by the earthquake again then...

_Swap! _...Mahora Academy appears floating in the sky... **(Note: Similar to how the Balamb Garden flies...)** "Wha...!" ...Everyone in the city is stunned by it.

"What the...?" Wataru and Saki are surprised...

"What in the...?" ...Nagi and Maria...

"Mahora...!" Negi and the rest...

"What just... happened?" Ruka asked.

"I... I don't know..." Anya said then...

"Freeze!"

"...!" ...Two soldiers surround the group.

"Don't move a muscle!"

"Huh?

"Wh-What is this?" Wataru asked, being restraint by Saki for doing something harsh... then...

"That's them, capture them." A female voice said...

"Huh?"

"Come with us, our leader wish to speak with you." ...A nun... A child nun to be precise...

End of Chapter 10

**Note: Okay, the next chapter will be a battle with Adel... no, I'm just gonna put a minor antagonist who is similar to Adel in FF8... You will see... and the battle with... ...Nagi Springfield, the Supreme King of Atlantis... Negi vs Nagi... Father and Son... Let us see...! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eternal Crescent and Light**

**Chapter 11: A Son's Tragedy... Big Brother will help!**

...At Atlantis's street...

"..." ...Negi and Hayate and the others find themselves being arrested of sort.

"Uh..." Asuna tries to speak up...

"What is... this...?" Ruka asked.

"You people are coming with us! Take them!" ...The nun, it seems, ordered the soldiers... and everyone got handcuffed...

"Hey! Don't touch those! Those are my money!" ...Wataru said... A soldier just took a couple of yen... 1500 yen to be precise...

"Hm? What is this? A paper?" ...The soldier asked, it seems he has no knowledge of their world's currency... "Beh, piece of junk." ...He tosses it away.

"Hey! That was mine dammit!"

"Young master...!" ...Saki restraints him.

"Take them away!" ...The nun said.

"Bitch, get this things off me!"

"Hey, let me go you big jerk! Don't you know how to treat a lady!" ...Nagi and Maria got carried away with ease with a "big guy" soldier as in he has lot of muscles...

"H-Hey... Go easy on Springfield..." Hayate said as he and Negi got grabbed with ease as well by another "big guy".

"A-Anya..." Negi said concerned for his friend.

"Ah, hey! Negi!" ...The latter is carried away along with Ruka...

"Hey, get off me dammit! What gives you the right to treat me like this!" ...Nagi kept persisting... much to the soldier's annoyance and Maria's sweat drop.

"Take them away!" The nun said again.

"Hai!" ...The soldiers said and they all got taken away... Some of the passing people check what's going on but...

"Clear the way!" ...The soldiers said and they obliged... it seems order is stricted here...

"Hmph." ...The nun, who seems to be the leader, glared at Nagi...

"Hm?"

"...Hmph." ...She turns away from her.

"...? What's her problem? That bitch..."

"Ha ha..." ...Maria sweat drops at her spoiled attitude again.

"...What should we do?" Negi asked.

"I think it would be best if we don't result into violence." Hayate advised.

"Ah."

"What? But they're asking for a fight!" ...Anya interjected with Chamo on her left shoulder.

"Sou dau Aniki! Older Aniki! Be a man!"

"This isn't the time for that! Just look around you!" Hayate said. ...There are a lot of other soldiers around... "If we struggle, they'll put fosters of us everywhere and hunt us down."

"Oh... right... _Sigh... _"

"_Sigh... _And I was eager to look forward in trying my magic..."

"Hm..." ...Negi merely sighs at his childhood friend childish personality.

"..." ...As they walk, the nun stares at Negi... "So... He's the son of the Supreme King... ...I envy his position... loosing a father... and becoming his enemy... unlike me... I lost..." ...She clunches her fist angrily... "I'll get revenge... that's a promise." ...She then stares at Nagi...

"Hm?" ...To which she notices again.

"...Hmph." ...She turns away again...

"...Hmph." ...The latter does the same.

"..." ...Maria took interest on why the nun seems to holding a lot of grudge towards Nagi...

"...What's going...?" ...And so is Hayate...

...Meanwhile, back at the floating Mahora...

"Wa..." ...The others that are in the pillar's top that seems to be a control panel for the floating Mahora are still there. "Wh-What's going on...?" Hinagiku asked.

"Is everyone okay?" ...Takamichi, Shizuna and the dean arrive through the elevator... It seems anyone can access this pillar through there.

"Sensei, what is this? Why is the school flying?" Makie asked.

"Yeah, does this school have wings or something?" Izumi asked childishly.

"No, I think it's because of that." ...Risa points at the circular floating object that is supporting the building... no, the entire campus gravity... It seems most of the machinaries have become useless and they are all now supporting the flying of the entire area.

"Hm, I see... So this is what is meant when I recall the Mahora Academy being a shelter..." The dean said.

"Sir?" Takamichi asked.

"This is the just cause... If the school is in danger of falling into the hands of evil, the wings of light will guide it to safety." ...He refers to the white, shining wings on the sides of the campus that emerged when it flew...

"Wow... Those wings..." Asuna said admiring the view...

"So beautiful..." ...Konoka said.

"Ah..." ...Hinagiku said. "But... Where's Hayate-kun and Negi-kun?"

"I don't know..." Izumi shrugs along with her friends.

"I see..." '...Hayate...'

"They probably returned to that city over there, they told us that they were sent here by Chamo-kun's teleportation stone and it run out of time, thus they returned there."

"Hey, old man." ...Evangeline and Athena comes through the elevator.

"Ah, Mcdowell, what is it?"

"What do you mean "what is it"? Where's boya?"

"And where's Ayasaki-kun?" Athena asked with concerned... unlike Evangeline...

"Hmph..." ...And she noticed that.

"..." ...Their servants, who followed them shortly, took acknowlegment of their rivalry when it comes to relationship with the two guys they love.

"Ah... them... They teleported back." The dean said.

"What?" Both asked.

"Oh, they left?" Machina asked. _...Toink. _"Ow!" ...Though it was just a snap of finger, he finds Chachamaru's hand to be painful.

"My apologies, Tennouso-san told me to hit you when you meddle in her affair."

"Oh come on..." ..._Toink. _"Ow!"

"...That is for coming back to her request."

"Urusai! I-" _Toink. _"Ow!"

"Ha ha, pain... Pain!" ...Chachazero shouted gladly then... _...Toink... _"Ow. What was that for Chachamaru?"

"For being sadistic."

"Moo~" ...She pouted.

"Anyway, we best stir away from city, they seem to hostile to us as we're not from here." The dean said.

"I agree, I'll manuever the ship, Oh, I mean Mahora ha ha." Takamichi said manuevering the controls.

"Eh? Takahata-sensei, you know how to control this thing?" Asuna asked.

"Ah, it's simply like this..." ...Takamichi pulls down a lever... then... _BBkkttbb! _

"Whoa!"

"Wa...!" ...The group and the students below were shaken as the Mahora moves... ...It stared flying away from Atlantis with the people's wondering where is it going...

...At Atlantis...

"Whoa... Where's that thing going?" One citizen asked.

Back to control pillar...

"Hey, where's this thing going!" ...Asuna said grabbing on to a pole.

"Yeah, try not to make it shake Takahata-sensei."

"It's too shaky!" ...Kaede and Ku fei said holding on to other poles with Ku fei holding to the top of it then to another pole.

"Argh...! Negi-san..." ...Yue remembers when Negi saved her... "..." ...She blushes at that. She, Haruna and Nodoka are holding on the back on the poles there then...

"Negi-kun... Yue?" ...Nodoka notices her blushing. She and Haruna came here on the pillar a while earlier after Negi and Hayate vanished back to the city. "..."

"Hey Yue, are you okay there?" Haruna asked.

"H-Hai... I'm okay... I'm okay..." ...The flashback came back again. "..." ...She blushes again.

"...? Hm? What's the matter? Why are you all red?"

"Eh? N-No I'm not... I'm just..."

"Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun banished... Geez, talk about a let down, we need them right now... desperately."

"Mo, Negi-kun~"

"If only he's here."

"And Ayasaki-kun too." ...The girl below said. They are frightened of the development so far... Well, the monsters are gone for now and so are the invading zombies so the danger is gone... though their presence near the city of Atlantis could provoke a conflict... or even a war... as right now... The City of Atlantis is under the rule of...

...At the castle's throne room, in Atlantis...

"Ha ha ha! Soon, the great queen will arise! She will feast on the negative feelings of humans and grant us power! Ha ha ha!" ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield watches the view of Mahora floating in the sky through the window with the servants frightened of his mannerism... Right now, the throne have been usurped by him and now the king and queen of this place have ceased to own or reign the throne... leaving it in the hands of a tyrant.

"Hey, what should we do?" ...One of the maids asked.

"I don't know... If only the queen... The real queen would be here..." ...The other said.

"Sou ne... If the son is here..."

"Ah..."

"What was that?" ...Supreme King Nagi heard them. "I could has sworn I heard you guys plotting against me..."

"Gyahh-! N-No, we... We're going back to work!"

"H-Hai, execuse us!" ...One can only wonder on that son part. ...This guy, the supreme king, was said to be a husband to a queen... in a kingdom... then she gave birth... to a child... and that child was raised by a cousin... and now... will he uphold the throne in his mother's place...? And what of his deranged father...?

...All the while... at a church...

...The group were taken here... Negi and Hayate's group that is... by a bunch of soldiers... who hail from a church... with a 'Seer' as they put it... as the leader... the leader has silver long hair and violet eyes... As if the image of a queen. "Um..." ...Hayate and Negi are kneeled upfront with their hands tied.

"These are the people you requested your excellency." The nun, who is the leader of the group of soldiers, said presenting them. The girls are behind them, tied up in wooden poles...

"Um..." Negi tries to speak up but...

"There is no need to restraint them, release them Sonia-san." The 'Seer' said.

"Eh?" ...Everyone, including Negi and Hayate's group, were suprised at her kindness. "B-But your excellency... They could be dangerous and..."

"I sense no malicious intent from them... especially towards this boy..."

"Huh...?" ...She refers to Hayate... who she gives a smile to which he blushes much to Nagi's chargin... Ruka and Maria too but only slightly.

"Hmph." ...Wataru scowled at that while Saki could only sweat drop on why he did so.

"..." Sonia, as the name of nun leader seems to be, took a quick glance of Wataru then turns back to Negi and Hayate in front then back to the 'Seer' "...As you wish, hey, release them." She commanded the soldiers.

"Hai!" ...They does so.

"Ah..." ...Hayate and Negi were the first ones to be released. They tried to stand up but...

"Hey, bow before the Seer!"

"H-Hai!" ...Both kneeled again.

"...There is no need for that either. I do not need much formality children." ...This 'Seer' seems to be a mother of sorts... as in she's like a nun herself... kind and compassionate. "Please, you can stand.

"H... Hai..." Both gentlemen does so...

"Please release them as well." ...She refers to the others.

"Hai." ...The soldiers do so.

"About time you fricking release us." Wataru complains.

"Yeah, like he said... except I don't like him!" Nagi said much to Maria's sweat drop.

"What was that!"

"Now now, please don't fight, violence is avoidable you know... Please don't fight." ...The 'Seer' said with an expression that they cannot beat... or rather, it's touching their hearts since it's a warm smile.

"...Hai." ...The others sweat drop of how they were easily convinced by the 'Mother'...

"Um... A-Arigatou... And... I'm sorry for their..." Hayate tries to apologize for their behavior.

"No no, it's okay, kids can be immatured after all." ...Nagi and Wataru scowled at that much to both of their maids' sweat drops...

"What should we do about them...?" Saki asked whisperly.

"I don't know... At this rate, the Tachibanas and Sanzenins won't get along..." Maria whispers back to which they both nodded in agreement at her statement.

"Hey!" ...Both their mistress and master heard it...

"_Sigh..._" ...Both give a sigh.

"Anyway, was there a reason you wanted us here?" Negi asked.

"Hai... Hm." ...The 'Seer' smiles at Negi... "You look exactly like him... only... your personality differs."

"Eh?" ...He questions the 'he' part... "Who...?"

"I'm talking about this person, Nagi Springfield." ...She brought out a picture of the just guy.

"Ah...!"

"Nagi Springfield..." 'So that's what he looks like... He looks like Springfield... only in the age of adult...' ...Hayate said followed by that thought.

"Wow..." Maria said.

"Nagi? Who's that? Does this girl can transform into a guy or something?" ...Both Maria and Saki sweat drop at what Wataru said. "...What?"

"...That's a different person Wataru-san."

"Yes, young master... That is a guy and Nagi-san here is a girl... Unless... You have read too much manga and lost sight of reality..."

"What was that!"

"You're too noisy, just sit down and shut up." Nagi said.

"What-"

"...Ahem." ...Sonia said.

"Huh?"

"Please be quite... The Seer is speaking..."

"...Tch!" ...Wataru scowled and decided to shut up for a while... ...Then everyone turns back to the Seer in front.

"Now then... Regarding your father... He is the current Supreme King of our country."

"Why is that? What happened to him?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, and why do we have the same name?" ...Kids are so immatured at an early age which is kinda cute as Nagi asked that... though Maria could only sweat drop.

"Um... Let's not talk about that for a moment Nagi-ojou-sama. ha ha."

"Hm?"

"...Hmph." ...Sonia took a glare to Nagi then turns back to the Seer... and Negi. 'Poor boy... I know what it means to lose a father...' ...She clunches her fist angrily... 'I need to do something...'

"That we do not know at the moment however... I'm afraid I cannot give you any details about his adventure as well." The Seer apoligizes to Negi.

"I see... Sorry..."

"Now now, please don't be sad, allow me to continue."

'...Springfield.' ...Hayate... "big brother" of Negi, feels sorry for him... As he knows what it means to lose a family... Like him, he has lost his brother... to the Devil and Nagi Springfield... seems to be in the same manner situation.

"Negi..."

"Aniki..." ...Anya and Chamo feel the same. ...Then Chamo decided to climb up to his right shoulder. "Come on Aniki, let's hear the rest."

"Hm... Ja... What can you tell us about him... Um..." Negi said.

"Please just call me The Seer, as for my name... I'm afraid I don't have one."

"Eh?" ...Everyone questions that.

"But I don't mind, being the Seer is enough for me, anyway, as for your father, I cannot give you the full details but I do know he has changed drastically... He was once a kind hearted young man, like you, as I can tell hehe, but right now... He has become very sadistic and power hungry... Nothing can satisfy his thirst for power... He resides in his palace along with all the trapped servants there... Your mother used to live there." **(Note: A plot twist of Negi's mother, Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, kingdom.)**

"Eh?" ...Now that is a surprise.

"Springfield's mother?" Hayate asked.

"Hai... She was the queen of our country... She was a very devoted leader and she fell in love with your father long time ago..."

"Ah..." ...This is new information for Negi... So his mother is a queen... The others give him a surprise expression in which...

"I didn't know you were royalty." Wataru said.

"Eh?"

"You're a prince Springfield?" Hayate asked.

"Eh? Uh..."

"Yeah, if your mother is queen, that must mean you're a prince." Nagi s said.

"Uh..."

"Ha ha, it is believed that the son of the queen would one day take the throne... but seeing as you are not interested... 'Prince' Negi heehee." The Seer said jokingly to which some of the soldiers are surprised...

"...Please don't call me that." Negi said with a sweat drop. "Um... So this Supreme King in the country is..."

"...Your father yes... He is currently at the palace... being only rivalved by a matron mother."

"Matron mother?" Hayate asked.

"Hai... Yozora Housen... Are you familiar with that name?" **(Note: A plot twish of Yozora from Hayate no gotoku...)**

"Eh? Uh... I'm afraid not."

"Me too." Ruka said.

"Me too." Maria next.

"Not me, whoever it is, it must be some bitch." Nagi said much to Maria's sweat drop and creating an awkward environment for the rest.

"...Hmph." ...Sonia however scowled at her angrily... 'Bitch... Hmph, you're the bitch Nagi Sanzenin... I will... kill you...'

"..." ...The Seer seem to have sensed the wickedness in her thoughts. ...And she forms a sad expression as she knows the girl's past. "Please let's not argue among ourselves, right now-"

"Freeze!"

"...!" ...Everyone were surprised at that word... or rather the voice. "Huh?" ...Everyone turns to the church door then... _Crack! _

"Freeze! You are all under arrest from the Supreme King's orders!" ...Two soldiers emerged out.

"Huh? Ah!" ...The girls scream.

"Tch... They found us already... Men, form a line!" Sonia ordered to which...

"Hai! Yes ma'am!" ...The Seer's followers form a line of attack as she said then... "Damn pawns of the king... You will pay for invading this place! Hiyaa!" ...They charge but...

"Hey, look out!" Hayate calls out but...

"Hehe..." ...The soldiers... Supreme King's soldiers that is, smirk evily... "Ha ha... Let us introduce you... to the power of the Orichalcum! *gulp*." ...The soldiers swallo a seal of Orichalcum then...

"Huh? Hey is that?" Negi asked remembering what it is and what it did to Fate and Evangeline once... "Hey, stop-!"

"Look out!" Hayate said then...

"Grooaarr!" ..The soldiers... Supreme King soldiers, turned into monsters then... "Grooaarr!"

"*gasp* Ah!" ...Saki gasped along with Maria then...

"Wh-What is that!" Ruka asked frightened.

"They changed!" ...Nagi said.

"Grooaarr!"

"Ge... Let's go Springfield!"

"Hai!" ...Both Hayate and Negi come to the rescue!

"Yeah, go get 'em Aniki! Older Aniki!" ...Chamo jumps from Negi's shoulder and shout that.

"Hayate-kun!"

"Negi!" ...Ruka and Anya said then...

"Hiyaa!" _Flaash...! _

"Skaawwkk-!" "Rooaarr!" ...Ra and Narukami... Crescent and Radiant... then... "Skaawwkk-!" "Rooaarr!" ...Both charge at the monsters and passed by the Seer's followers.

"Huh?" ...To which they are befuddled.

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra enter into its Phoenix Mode then...

"Rooaarr!" ...And Narukami turns into a shining ray of light then... _Blaast...! _Both form a magical power combination then... _Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The monsters are easily dispatched.

"That was amazing..." 'This boy...' ...Sonia is impressed and turns to Negi... '...He is indeed the thousand master and Supreme King's son... ...I pity him... He's father... has become a tainted name for him...' ...Indeed... She picture Nagi Springfield being evil tainting Negi's name... and that of his. "..."...More pitiful expression.

"_Sigh... _It seems they found us..." The Seer said.

"Your excellency, what should we do?" The soldier asked.

"We best leave this place... The matron will probably-"

"Freeze!" ...Another set of soldiers... These time, females... "Don't move a muscle, we are-"

"Ha ha... It seems your plan backfired Seer-san..." ...A long dark green hair woman comes... she has crimson eyes and has the mark of an "ojou-sama" attitude... "And I see..." ...She has taken acknowledgment of the group's presence. "...That you brought pawns on your side." ...She is specifically eyeing Hayate... "...A bishounen foreigner aren't we?"

"What did you say! You damn bitch, who the hell you think you are!" Nagi snuffs at her.

"Yeah, and we're not pawns! You are!" Wataru said.

"...Though you don't even know what she means." ...Saki said with a sweat drop.

"Sa te... Seer... As the forces that stand against the Supreme King... Why don't you just join us? We could make you a commanding presence in our house and have you become a powerful figure in the city, what do you say?" ...The dark green hair woman said offerring a position... normally, simple mindeds will find that endeavoring... but... One who is openly loving is...

"...I'm afraid..."

"Yes...?"

"...That I cannot take you up in your offer." ...The Seer rejected her proposal right away.

"...How very disappointing... Fine... Then... girls... get rid of her." ...She commanded of her soldiers...

"Hai! Yes ma'am!"

"...!" ...Hayate is moved by that however.

"Fire!" _Bang, bang...! _...They all fire towards the Seer.

"..." ...She remains calm however.

"Your excellency!" ...Sonia and the other soldiers of the church exclaimed... They cherish her... a lot.

"..." ...The bullets are about to reach her. ...But...

_Block, block...! _"Huh?" ...The soldiers' bullets were all blocked by...

"I won't let you harm her!" ...Hayate.

"Ayasaki-san!" "Hayate-kun!"

"Ge... Keep firing!" ...The captain of the dark green hair woman's forces said. Then... _Bang, bang...! _

"Tch... Ahh!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Skaawwkk-!" ..._Ablaaze...! Block, block...! _...Ra's flames ketp the bullets from reaching her... and him.

"Guh!"

"Hayate!" ...Nagi and the rest approach him... They find the flames...

"Huh...?" ...To be comforting... Wataru touches it and he didn't got scorched...

"...Wonderful... Comforting..." ...Saki describes the feeling then they went through.

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra turns to the soldiers...

"Guh...!" ...They are bewildered by it.

"..." ...The dark green hair woman simply keeps on watching...

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaazee...! Boom!_

"Urrghh-!" ...The female soldiers are hit by Ra's flames... but... "Huh?" ...They find the flames to be comforting instead... "This is..."

"Can you see now?" ...Hayate's voice echoed...

"Huh?"

"Hm?" ...The soldiers and dark green hair woman turns to him... as the flames protecting him and the others banished...

"Skaawwkk-!" ...And so is Ra...

"...Can you the light?" ...He refers to preferring things to not result in violence...

"..." ...The female soldiers seem to be purified in a way that they do not intend to result things into violence...

"...Fine, but you will have to be escorted to our palace still." ...The dark green hair woman said.

"..." ...Seeing no choice, Hayate turns to the Seer, who merely nods at her suggestion. "...Fine, but don't hurt anyone, or else..."

"..." ...The girls, Ruka, Nagi and Maria rely on him.

"Hm... Ayasaki-san..." ..."Little brother" decided to share the burden... Chamo walks up to his left shoulder...

"..." ...Anya and the rest rely on him as well.

"Fine... But at this time, I think it may be best that we get acquianted." ...The dark green hair woman said swaying her hair... "I'm Yozora Housen... Nice to meet you... umm..." ...She is directing that greeting to Hayate... "What is your name...? Beautiful guy...?"

"..." ...The others rather feel awkward at this atmosphere. ...The soldiers of the church whisper something about Hayate being attractive to all sort of people... and Sonia acknowleges that...

'What's with this guy...?' ...Wataru thought to Saki's expression, she can tell what's in his thoughts.

"Young master..."

"...I'm Ayasaki Hayate." ...Hayate answered anyway...

"..." ...Nagi and the others feel a little dejected at him answering her.

"..." ...The Seer eyes Yozora... She seems to know her heritage.

"Hayate... huh. Okay, ja, restraint them girls."

"Hai! Yes ma'am!"

"..." ...And thus, they are escorted, sort to speak, to the Hausen Residence in this part of the city... Atlantis seem to be full of nobelity...

...All the while, at Mahora...

...With the entire campus floating, Nodoka looks up to the city where the school is overlooking the majority of it. "Negi-kun..."

"Nodoka."

"Hm? ...Yue..." ...Yue comes in to join her.

"...Are you worried about Negi-san?"

"...H-Hai... I'm worried for him..."

"...Nodoka..."

"Wh-What...? What is it?"

"Do you..." ...A flashback of him rescuing her comes again... to Yue's mind that is... "..." ...She blushes because of that...

"Yue...?"

"...Do you... Do you like him?"

"Eh?" ...That caught her by surprise as the flashback of her first kiss with the just person comes to her mind... "Uh..."

"Hm?" ...Haruna, who is passing by, sees her two friends and roommates. "Yue? Nodoka?" ...She decided to snoop in to listen... in the bushes... this is the school yard though. "I wonder what those two are talking about..." ...She brings out a note as in she wishes to take note of something 'interesting' happenning...

"I..." ...Nodoka begins then...

"Hm?" ...Haruna pays attention... "What could..."

"...Do I.. like Negi-kun you say...?"

"Hm." ...Yue affirms her question.

"Eh...?" ...An exclaimation mark appears on Haruna's head. "Ah..." ...Then she forms an excited smile... "Hoho... Ha ha... Well... This is... Unique... Interesting." ...She's more eager to take note. "Yue and Nodoka... Dramatic development!" ...That's the title of the note sort to speak. "Let's see... What will you say Nodoka?"

"I... yes." ...She said smiling with confident and blush.

"..." ...Yue is stunned by such a feat.

"..." ...And Haruna is both smiling mischiviously and proud. "Nodoka... Our little Nodoka has grown..."

"Negi-kun..." ...Nodoka stares at a distance. "He's kind, cool and collected... much like Ayasaki-kun is... They're both similar in personality... That makes me want to look up to both of them... but... Negi-kun... When I look at him, I feel like my worries can be washed away... I think Ayasaki-kun is doing the same for Katsura-san."

"Katsura?" Yue asked... Now that she thinks about it, Hinagiku has been cheerful lately... especially when she's with Hayate during class activities...

"Hai... I think... Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun... might bring a lot of happiness to our friends in class... Have you noticed it Yue? Everyone is becoming happy when they're around the two."

"..." ...Now that she thinks about it... The class of Class 3-A has become so lively now that there are two guys with them... two bishounen guys that is... and it is because of that that happiness became accustom to them.

"Sou ne..." ...Haruna said whisperly while wiping off a tear... then blowing a tissue to remove the crying... "Oh man... You're so mature now Nodoka!" ...Strangely, she brought out a camera as if making a movie about a drama in which two friends confining in each other.

"...Nodoka..." Yue said.

"That's why... That's how I came to like Negi-kun, Yue. They are giving us light."

"..." Indeed... A crescent, Narukami... and light, Ra... Eternal Crescent and light... that's what those two unique guys represent... as if their presence is giving forth happiness everywhere they go... as for Yue... "Happi...ness..." ...Again, the saving comes to her mind... of Negi saving and risking his life for her that is... "..." She, again, blushes because of that.

"Hey Yue!" ...Here comes Haruna.

"Huh?"

"Haruna?" Nodoka asked.

"Yo, if you guys are done talking, we got some expedition to do!"

"...? Expedition?" The two girls, and best friends, asked.

"Hai... We're going to hold this as our examination this winter." ...Right, since it's December, it will be a winter break of... celebration... since... This coming New Year... the 2012 year will decide the fate of everyone... and two radiant things... Eternal Crescent and Light... Let the Chaos of both light and darkness begins...!

...A while later... at the middle of the campus...

"What?" ...Everyone is lined up, and asked that... Evangeline, Athena, and the three staff, with Konoemon being rapped in bandages around his head, due to... well...

"We're all going to search for Springfield and Ayasaki... We believe they're inside the city over there." Evangeline said looking up at the city of Atlantis... "They're full of magicians."

"Eh? Magicians?" Makie asked. They're all wearing gym suits as if this is some kind of P.E. activity.

"No doubt that our presence has alarmed the presence of the nobility down there so... We're going have to be careful." Athena said.

"Sou ne... I suppose we'll be accompanying you Baka girls." Evangeline said... Some felt insulted but feels that they have nothing to say since they know Evangeline knows a thing or two about magic... the same can be said about Athena... who is right now... despite how stern her expression may seem... is worried sick about her "husband"... Hayate...

"...Hayate..."

"..." Machina takes notice of that to which... _Bonk! _"Ow!"

"..." ...Chachamaru hits him with Athena's delight.

"Hey! What was that for!" _Bonk! _"Ow!"

"...For meddling in Athena-san's affairs." ...The robot said. ...But... "Negi-san..." ...She finds herself worried about Negi as well... since she frequently sees him at Evangeline's manor, she has sort of become accustomed to his presence.

"..." ...Evangeline takes notice of that with Chachazero on her forehead... but... "Anyway, we'll be splitting into groups to look for the two, Kazumi, you're up." ...She steps aside as she no more further interest.

"Hai, hai! My turn now!" ...Here comes Asakura with a microphone. "Hai, bring up the spot light girls!"

"Woo!" ...Everyone applauses as the sign and name tags everywhere of Rescue Hayate... or Hayata in some tags, and the Rescue Negi-kun, Negi-chan... from Ayaka... are everywhere and have been spread all over as ballon pops in mid-air.

"What is this?" Konoka asked.

"Another foolishness..." Setsuna said.

"Ma, ma, Se-chan, this could be fun."

"But Ojou-sama... Negi-san and Ayasaki-san is out of reach, and Sanzenin-san and Maria-san are not here either... and so is Anya and Suirenji-san."

"Sou ne... I hope they're alright."

"Nah, they'll be just fine, knowing Ayasaki-kun... He's probably going all Romeo like and is protecting everyone." Asuna said assuring everyone.

"Wow... You really came to know Ayasaki-kun don't you Asuna... Could it be..." ...Asuming things... Konoka is...

"H-Hey! What's with that facial expression?"

"Oh this? Hehe."

"What are you thinking at Konoka?"

"Oh nothing... ha ha~"

"_Sigh..._" ...Setsuna sighs at this childish development.

"Sa te... We'll be splitting into groups as Mcdowell-san said. We'll be split into this, some groups will be searching for Ayasaki-kun, the other will look for Negi-kun, is that clear?" Asakura asked in front.

"Hai!" ...Everyone said.

"Alright, now then... We'll be keeping an eye out on you all. Hasegawa and Sakurako will be monitoring your progress through our magical instruments that were provided by the academy itself."

"Hai!"

"...Hm." ...Sakurako and... though unwilling, Chisame Hasegawa, give a piece sign as if... well... she has no grudge against the class, but she finds it stupid... her job that is... though during the time where she was zombified... by Evangeline and Athena... she is wearing a bunny outfit in which Asakura was able to take a picture so... she rather not risk of it having it exposed throughout the campus. ...So she was given little choice.

"Oh, I'll be helping out too!" ...Konoka volunteered.

"Ojou-sama..." Setsuna feels bewildered by her childhood friend's naivety sometimes... but... "Sa... I guess I'll go with you Katsura."

"Hai... Sa, let's do this." ...Two swordsmam... women actually... they are both partners and rivals... in which their swords are empowered by their love for the person they love so much... both friendship and romantic...

"Sa te... Let us introduce the groups!" ...Asakura said to which everyone applauses... "First group is... The friendly Athletic duo Sasaki Makie and Akashi Yuuna."

"Yeah!" "Alright..." ...Both "contestants", as they put, ready themselves... they are wearing strange equipments like... a vacuum tube... some containers... and a lot of useless stuff... though there seems to be more than the eye.

"Next are the Narutaki duo!"

"Yeah!" "Let's go! We'll save Negi-kun!"

"Then, there's the trio! The so called "Hina-chan supporting club"!"

"Yosh!" "Yeah! Let's go save Hayata-kun!" "Hm." ...Different reactions... one tough... one naive... and one gloomy... sort to speak.

"Then not atleast... the two swordsman from our class... Katsura Hinagiku and Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

"...Hm." ...Both just scowled as if have no time for this.

"Sakurazaki... I'm going to need your help into this... Your precious person is here safe and sound... while mine is..." ...Hinagiku said holding her chest... 'Hayate-kun..."

"...Ah, let's save him."

"Hm."

"Alright, next group is... Nagase Kaede and Ku fei!"

"Yeah!" "Yosh... This will be a breeze."

"Then... There's the library duo!"

"Hello!" ...Haruna waves while the other two... Yue and Nodoka didn't say anything... as they have nothing to say to this... sort of thing.

"Haruna Saotome, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, thank you...!"

"..."

"..." ...While Haruna is appreciating the applauses, the other two feel rather bewildered...

"...This is stupid." Yue said to which Nodoka agreed slightly.

"Next and final group is... The onee-sama duo! Yukihiro Ayaka, our inchou! And Naba Chizuru!"

"Yayy!"

"Hehe, arigatou, everyone." Chizuru said.

"Negi-chan... I'm coming!" ...Inchou, Ayaka, said.

"Ha ha..."

"Now then... We'll explain to you the objectives." Asakura continues. "First thing first... You gotta save Negi-kun... and Ayasaki-kun, we believe they're in the city somewhere, next is..."

"They sure are excited, don't they?" Shizuna asked Takamichi.

"Hm, that's the result of Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun's influence to them."

"Sou de... but... We're not out of danger yet..." ...Konoemon said in a serious tone which made the atmosphere serious. "We just received word from the city below... Atlantis... The Supreme King... Nagi Springfield... is ordering us to leave the area, or else..."

"..." ...Takamichi and Shizuna form a serious expression.

"...They will use aggression on us."

"...Sa, what should we do?" Takamichi asked in a serious tone.

"In this case... We'll have no choice but to defend ourselves... Mcdowell and Tennouso are our perfect offensive force... As for the rest... we can't let the rest of the students to be involved."

"...I agree."

"Sou ne." Shizuna said... A war is soon coming... both the Mahora campus and Atlantis will crash into each other... destroying probably half of their perimeters... as in a large section of both of their areas... Then...

...All the while... at the top tower of the palace... of the Supreme King...

"Ha ha..." ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield is gathering a lot of dust... as in an ingredient for a ritual... There is huge circle that is drawn by two maids, as he requested... _demanded_ actually... as they cannot disobey him the did so... When they were finished, it glowed bright green and Supreme King Nagi Springfield is holding a piece of Orichalcum gem... "Ha ha... Soon... The dreaded mistress of Mayhem... Azel**(Note: Same character as Adel in FF8.)** will be awaken... and I shall... ha ha... Ceased to exist as I am now... I will become nothingness... such as EVERYTHING WILL BE REDUCED TO NOTHING AND BE SENT TO THE VOID! HA HA HA HA!"

"Ah..." ...The maids are frightened by his sadistic mannerism... in which, he no longer represents the kind and caring Nagi Springfield...

"Sa te... Seal of Orichalcum... Bring forth... the long dead, dreaded tomb... Seal of Azel... Arise!" ...He throws the seal of Orichalcum on the ritual circle as a tablet emerges... then another... another one... there are ten of them surrounding the circle... each tablets is representing a monster symbol... indicating the monsters inside... are guardians of this... tomb then... _Ttkkbbtt! _

"...!" ...The maids were frightened at that rumbling sound outside... the ground just shaked... The other servants are frightened as well...

"Ha ha... Ha ha ha ha! Now, Arise, Great Leviathan!"

"Sssrraa!" ...A giant sea serpent with black color all over it with a deadly, evil aura around it emerged from the sea at the sides of Atlantis followed by... _Ttkkbbtt! _...A huge buidling...

"Ah...!"

"Wa...!" ...The servants are frightened at the sight of it then...

"Ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha!" ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield merely enjoys the scenery then...

"Ssrraa!" ...The Great Leviathan**(Note: Same appearance as the Leviathan in FF8 except its black colored.) **emerged from the sea... to which...

At the city...

"Whoa... What is that?" ...A commotion is occuring...

"What is that? That... That snake!"

"What is that building!" ...Everyone is disturbed by the sight of the long tall building that is upbringing to the sky... This building is so high... higher than the castle itself... It's rectangular in shaped horizontal not vertical... It's probably up to the sky in that size... This building... is a tomb of sort... to preserve a dead, and dreaded mistress of Mayhem... Azel... This building was locked due to its nature of being an imprisonment that it might fall into the wrong hands... Now it has been risen to the sea once more... and rises up to the sky... **(Note: Same building structure as the Lunatic Pandora in FF8.)**

...At Mahora...

"Oh my..." ...Everyone is watching it arise...

"What is that!" Makie asked. Takamichi, Konoemon and Shizuna are also present, and so is Athena and Evangeline.

"What is that building!" ...Fuka asked.

"And... And that snake!" ...Fumika points the Great Leviathan...

"Ssrraa!" ...The Great Leviathan circles around the building... towering it and making sure that the monsters... that are on the tablets below...

...At the castle...

_Flaash... Flash! _"Hmph." ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield unleashes the evil spirits in each tablets then...

"Grooaarr!" ...A dragon resembling the cursed dragon of Avatar Ikusa emerged...

"Grooaarr!" ...Followed by a bat-like dragon...

"Grooaarr!" ...Then another variety of dragons emerged...

"Grooaarr!" ...A golden golem...

"Grooaarr!" ...An hydra...

"Grooaarr!" ...A behemoth...

"Grooaarr!" ...A centaur like monster with a big sword...

"Grooaarr!" ...Then another one without a sword...

"Grooarr!" ...A dragon that is probably the tallest among the dragons in the tablets...

"Ha ha ha... Now go... Unleash the fury of the sea... on the weaklings who dare stand against us! Ha ha ha ha!" _Tkkbbttbb! _

"Wah...!" ...The castle emerged... as in flying... following the huge building tomb...

"Ha ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA!" ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield kept laughin maniacally... and insanely... this is no longer the thousand master that he is famed for... but rather... this person... is a Devil... "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

At the city...

"Wa..."

"Whoa..." ...Everyone's gaze is focus on the flying castle and building... and so is the Great Leviathan that is circling both structures...

"Ssrraa!"

At Mahora...

"Hey, look!" ...Makie points at both structures... and the Leviathan...

"Hmph... The long dead sea creature of Atlantis has emerged..." Evangeline said. She's watching alongside Athena and their servants.

"Hm." 'Hayate... Where are you...?' ...Athena thought while clunching her fist with worried and anger... 'You better come alive... or else... ...or else I'll never be able to live...'

"...Are you okay?" Evangeline seems to have noticed her angry, yet sorrowful expression.

"...Yeah." ...She wipes off the tear. "So... Is that brat there?" ...Athena refers to Negi.

"...Maybe... Grr." ...Evangeline gritted her teeth. 'Boya... If you die like that man... I'll...' ...A single tear drops... 'I'll rob you of your blood... wholy!'

"..." Their servants, Chachamaru, with Chachazero on her forehead, and Machina take acknowledgement of that... which... _Bonk! _

"Ow!" ...Machina got punched. "What was that for?"

"...Don't meddle in their affairs." Chachamaru said.

"Geez..."

"...Negi-san." ...Both Chachamaru and Chachazero look up at the tomb building... The Leviathan is following it...

...At the sky...

"Ssrraa!" ...With the Great Leviathan circling around the castle tower of Nagi Springfield... The Supreme King... The Ascension is about to begin... in which... the world will now become a battle ground...

...Meanwhile, at the human world... or where magic is not common...

"...Hmph." ...Avatar Ikusa is standing on the tallest building where the sight of the now empty field of Mahora, since it has been transported to the magical world, can be seen. ...The entire city is still under his spell... but there are some who are not... like...

...At the shopping district...

"One ice cream please!" ...Ayumu Nishizawa... She's buying from a zombified vendor... who is drooling by the way... the zombies were only instructed to destroy and invade Mahora but with the school gone now... They have no simple action other than... hidle around... "Hello? I said I'll be buying an ice cream..." ...She waves at the vendor...

"Ahh..." ...He just drools.

"Ew... What are you-" _Flash! _"Huh?" ...Something green... bright green glowed outside... "What is that...?" ...She goes outside... to which... _Flash! _"Huh?" ...As soon as she's out of the shop however... _Flash! _"Gyahh-!" ...She is engulfed by a circular green bright insignia then... "Gyaahh-!" ...She ceased to exist... then... _Waarpp...! _..._Flaash! Flaash...! _...A lot of circular bright green are beaming all over the city... then... as they glow...

...Atop the building...

"Ha ha... Now Seal of Orichalcum... Let us see how you will perform in this charade of festivity... of mayhem. ha ha... Ha ha ha!"

...Back to the Magical world, at Atlantis's street...

"What the!" ...Wataru exclaims. They're group were being escorted to the Housen residence but when both structures, the castle and the tomb building... and the Leviathan...

"What is that?" Hayate asked.

"That building..." Negi said.

"Ah..." ...The girls are bewildered at the sight of the extraordinary things above...

"Geh... The Great Leviathan..." The Seer said.

"Ma'am?" Sonia asked.

"The guardian of the black sea... The Great Leviathan has been awakened by the Supreme King..."

"Father?" Negi asked.

"Me?" ...Nagi asked childishly.

"Uh... It's... someone else Nagi-ojou-sama... with the name Nagi as well..." Maria explained with a sweat drop.

"Oh."

"You're such a child." Wataru said.

"Urusai!"

"You shut up!"

"Urusai! This isn't the time for that!" Sonia scolded... angrily towards Nagi... But as for Wataru... She can see some charm in him... "..."

"...? What?" Wataru notices that...

"Oh uh... nothing." ...She turns away blushing...

"...?" ...Much to Wataru's obliviousness...

"...Hm." ...Saki notices that and is not happy.

"What's going-" Negi asked but... _Shake! _"Wah!"

"Whoa!" ...Everyone is shaken by the Earthquake.

"Wh-What's going on?" Nagi asked frightened then... _Flash! _...A pillar of bright green light appears... everywhere. "Huh? What are those?"

"Those green lights..." Maria said then... _Whoosh! _"Wah!" ...The green lights move towards them...

"Wh-Whoa... It's coming towards us!" Hayate said.

"What do we do!" Ruka asked.

"Tch... Hey, ermine, any ideas?" ...Anya grabs Chamo and asked that...

"Huh? Why are you asking me...?" ...He said with a sweat drop.

"Tch... People, advanced!" Yozora said then... _Whoosh! _...One pillar approaches them.

"Ah!" ...They are all blown away by the gravity around it then...

_Sharp! _"Huh?" _Negi... Come to me... ha ha... _"Huh?" ...Negi heard a familiar voice long ago... "Father?"

"Springfield?" Hayate noticed that.

"Agh... Negi!" Anya said.

"...Father..." ...He looks at the pillar... That's where the voice is coming from... "Father... Father!" _Tap, tap...! _

"O-Oi, Springfield!"

"Negi!" "Aniki!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Hey, shrimp! Where are you going!" ...Everyone exclaimed then...

"That no good..." Wataru said.

"Negi-san...!" ...The Seer said.

"Tch... people, stop him!" Yozora commanded of her handmaidens of sorts.

"Hai!" ...They do as instructed but... _Flaash...! Shock! _"Ugh!"

"Whoa!" ...The pillar produced a thunder bolt that struck them down... "What was that?" Wataru asked.

"Springfield!" ...Hayate goes after Negi.

"Hayate!" Nagi calls him out.

"Hayate-kun!"

"Hayate!" ...Maria and Ruka... then... ...They go after him as well.

"H-Hey! Stop! It's dangerous!" ...Then Wataru.

"Young master!" ...Then Saki.

"Tch, these guys are brave... but foolish." Yozora asked...

"No... Pursuing what you cherished is the wisest and bravest feeling of all..." The Seer corrected... that is true.

"...Hmph."

"...One such as you lack that... See how this children brave that feeling."

"..." ...Yozora stares at Hayate... "This boy... He reminds of a certain someone..." ...An image of an old butler comes to her mind...

"Springfield!" ...Hayate goes after Negi but...

"Father... Father!" _Whoosh! _

"Ah!"

"Negi!" ...Negi jumps at the pillar then...

_Flaash... Flaash! Shoock...! _"Ah... Ahhrrghh!" ...He got engulfed by it...

"Springfield!" "Negi!" "Negi-kun!"

"Oh no..." ...Hayate said...

...Meanwhile, at Mahora...

_Sharp! _"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Wha...?"

"Huh?"

"Ah..." ...Most of the girls that Negi made pactio with felt an intense sense of danger... It's coming from the tomb building... then... "Negi!" ...They all turn to that structure. "..." ...They all look at each other then... "Hm." ...They all nod in agreement to go there.

"As for breaking in..." ...Asakura explains the details in sneaking in both structures magically but... "-That's why- Huh?" ...They already set out... "H-Hey! Wait up! You can't go in!"

"How do we go in?" Nodoka asked as they run along the edge of Mahora Campus...

"I don't know... but you guys heard that right?" Yue asked referring to that sense of danger they sensed...

"Hm." ...Everyone nodded.

"That sense... Is Negi inside that huge thing?" Asuna asked for that huge tomb building.

"Could be... That boya..." 'Maybe that man is there too... The Supreme King huh...' ...Evangeline thought of meeting Nagi Springfield again... the one she fell in love with... and perhaps even now...

"..." ...Chachamaru acknowledges some excitement into her expression then...

"Tch... Where are they going?" Athena didn't bother to follow as... _Sharp! _"Huh?" ...Like them, she... _Ware... _"Huh?" ..._Thy master need thou help... Come... to the dark sea's tomb... Hurry! _"...Who are you? ...Tch..." ...No respond... "Come on Machina, we're going in there!"

"H-Hey!" ...The butler follows behind...

"H-Hey! Tennouso!" ...Hinagiku follows.

"Katsura!" ...Then Setsuna.

"Se-chan!" Konoka calls out.

"Go with the others ojou-sama, they'll protect you!"

"Se-chan... Hm." She nods at that suggestion and run towards the others direction.

"Ah, Konoka...!" ...Her grandfather, the dean, calls out.

"Leave them be sir, they'll be fine, those children are strong." ...Takamichi stops him from aftering her...

"...Very well..."

"..." ...Sayo appears behind them, but is unseen... Negi and the others are the only one who can see her due to their bond with her... "Hm." ...She decided to watch over the others... She just passed through Konoemon.

"Hm?" ...He seems to have sensed it...

"Hm? What's the matter sir?" Takamichi asked.

"...Something... Someone... dear to me once..."

"Hm?" ...Both Shizuna and Takamichi asked then...

_Whoosh... _Sayo follows the group. "Negi-kun... I'm coming!"

"Whoa... We're left behind... Well, catch all the cameras you two!" ...Asakura orders Chisame, who sweat drops from her command, and Sakurako.

"Hai, let the rescue Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun commence!" ...Sakura asked pushing the activation screen button for all the magical cameras that are flying everywhere... There are a lot of magical apparatuses that were unused by Mahora staff for some time now... Now is the best time to use them...

...Back to the group in Atlantis...

"What do we do? Negi!" ...Anya said worried for her childhood friend...

"Tch..." ...Hayate turns to the pillar... "Maybe..." ...He thought of jumping in... "Tch... Hiyaa!" _Tap, tap...! _...He decided to try his theory that he'll end up where Negi is when he jumped in...

"Ah, Hayate!"

"Hayate-kun!"

"Hey, Older Aniki!"

"Hey, Romeo! Where are you going!"

"Ayasaki-kun!"

"Tch... We have no choice, we'll follow them, Seer, you lead your followers, I'll lead mine!" Yozora said.

"...Hm, very well, sa, until the situation is resolved, let us work together, Housen-san." ...She smiles at him.

"..." ...Which sort of made her blush... "Hai... But this is only an agreement once!"

"Hai, sa, people, let's go!"

"Hai! Your excellency!" ...The soldiers of the church said... and Sonia.

"Hm... I guess I'll have to cast aside my revenge..." ...She glares at Nagi... "I'll get you later..." ..._Tap, tap...! _...She then runs for the pillar along with the rest.

"Hayate! Tch... I'm going!" ...Nagi decided to go as well but...

"Ah, Nagi-ojou-sama!" ...Maria stops her.

"Let me go, I don't want to loose someone important again!" ...She bit Maria's arm...

"Ah!" ...To which she is forced to let go...

"Hayate!" ...She follows her Romeo...

"Geez... Love struck girl... Let's follow her Ojou-chan, Aniki will probably be there too!" ...Chamo said to Anya.

"H-Hai, let's go everyone!"

"Hai!" ...The others agreed and they run for it with the followers of the Seer and Yozora.

"I normally don't consider myself a bad guy... But I suppose helping out people isn't so bad..." Yozora thought excitedly as if the presences of this children gives her light of happiness... to which she has been lacking for some time now...

"Here I go... Springfield!" _Whoosh... Flash! _...Hayate jumps at the pillar... and he banished...

"Hayate! Geh..." ...Nagi quickens her pace then... "Hiyaa!" _Whoosh... Flash! _

"Nagi! Teh..." ...Maria quicken her pace as well then... "Hiya!" _Whoosh... Flash! _

"Whoo!" ...The soldiers of the church caught a sight of her underwear... and they blushed...

"Hey! Snuffed out of it!" _Strike! _...Sonia kicks them on the jaw... to snuff them out. "Come on!" ..._Whoosh! _"I'll avange you... father!" _Flash! _...She banishes as well.

"Hey, wait up! You guys can't go there by yourself!" _Whoosh! _...Wataru jumps at the pillar... _Flash! _...And he banishes...

"Young master! Geh..." _...Whoosh...! _...Next is Saki.

"Whoa..." ...Again, as she jumps, her skirt is fluffed open and her underwear is seen again by the same people... _Flash! _...And she banishes...

"...W-Wait, we can't wait here! Let's go!"

"Hai!" _Whoosh... _The rest of the people jump... _Flash! _...And they banished...

...Meanwhile, inside the tomb building...

..._Tap, tap... _Hinagiku and the rest arrived her via a teleportation device that has not been used by the Mahora Academy for some time now... The building gives a eery atmosphere in which it gives the feeling that those who are not "invited" sort to speak are not welcomed... and doom awaits them... "This place... It's creepy..." Hinagiku said examining the place... The place is filled with rather crystal like exterior... as if this is not made of machine... but rather... stone... and statues... and...

"Grooarr!"

"Ah...!" ...An evil monster spirit lingers... though they cannot harm the people inside, they can add to the creepy atmosphere. "Wha... What was...?" Makie asked.

"Gyahh-!" ...A voice screams.

"Huh? Is that...?" ...Hinagiku and the rest walk up to the hall nearby... that is hanging over a large dome with an elevator in the end. "Hey, you!" ...Hinagiku calls out that person...

"Huh?" ...It's Ayumu... She seems to be lost... "You guys..."

"Hey, who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Where did you come from?" Setsuna said pointing her sword.

"Hey, Setsuna, calm down, she's unarmed you know... Geez, I wish Konoka is here..." Asuna said.

"Uh... I'm here Asuna ha ha..."

"Huh? How did you get in here?"

"I've been here the whole time, everyone notices me except you ha ha."

"Hmhm." ...Everyone nods at that...

"Urusai!"

"Wait, Sakurazaki, let me handle this." Hinagiku gentle shoves Setsuna's sword.

"...Go ahead." The latter said.

"Ah." ...Hinagiku approaches Ayumu... Then... "Are you okay?"

"H-Hai... I got lost here and..."

"Hey! Springfield!" ...Hayate's voice... which...

"Eh?" ...Everyone turns to it then...

"Was that...?" Ku fei asked.

"Springfield! Where are you!" ...Hayate emerged out of the hall they just went in then... "Huh? You guys..."

"Ayasaki-kun!"

"Hayate-kun!" ...Both Hinagiku and Ayumu said. "Huh?" ...They turn to each other. "You... know him?" ...Both asked simultaneously... and nod at the same time.

"You guys... What are you doing here?" Hayate asked as he approaches them...

"Ayasaki!" ...Everyone gathers at him.

"Hayate..." ...Athena shed a joy of tear of seeing her beloved safe...

"...Hm." ...Evangeline as well though it's for her congratulating her happiness but... "Now then..." ...She approaches Hayate who is being bombarded with questions at the moment... she barged into the crowd then... "Hey, where's boya? And where's that rich girl and her maid...? That new girl as well... and the other." ...She refers to Nagi, Maria, Ruka and Anya.

"Oh uh..."

"Where are they? Are they safe?" Asuna asked.

"What happened to you guys?" Ku fei asked.

"That's..."

"Negi!" ...Anya's voice.

"...! Huh?" ...They look behind then...

_...Tap, tap...! _"*Huff* *Huff* Ah! Ayasaki! Huh? You guys... What are you-"

"Anya!" "Cocolova!" ...Now she's the one being bombarded...

"Huh? What are you guys- Gyahh!"

"Where's Negi-chan?" Ayaka asked worriedly.

"Huh? How did you-"

"Where's Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"Yeah, and where are Sanzenin-san? And Maria-san?" Fuka asked.

"Yeah, and the other girl, Suirenji-san?" Fumika asked.

"I... I don't know, we got separated when..."

"Hm?" ...It is then that Hayate acknowledges the presence of an acquiantance of his... "Nishizawa-san?"

"Hm? Hayate-kun..."

"...? You... know each other?" ...Hinagiku feels a little envious as she asked that... pointing each other.

"Hm." ...Both nod... then...

"Hayate-kun... Hayate-kun!" ...Nishizawa runs up to Hayate... _...Hug! _

"Uwa, Nishizawa-san!"

"Hayate-kun... I'm so glad you're here!" ...She embraced him.

"H-Hai... Same here."

"..." ...Hinagiku feels a little more envious... "So... How did you get here?" ...Her tone is rather rude as she asked Nishizawa that.

"Oh Hayate-kun... it's horrible, I was buying ice cream at the vendor shop but then some weird light engufled me and transported me here, I was so alone! Waahh-!" ...She cries.

"Uh... N-No... Nishizawa-san... It'll be okay now. Okay?" ...He hugs her and pats her on the back.

"H-Hai... I'm sorry." ...She wipes off her tears... "But... Why are you here Hayate-kun?"

"Oh that's... It's because..."

"Grooaarr!" ...A roar echoed...!

"...!" ...Alarming everyone... "Huh?" ...Hinagiku looks up then... "That's..." ...The others turn to her direction... and then...

"Grooaarr!" ...A mummified object... or monster comes crashing down!

"Gyahh!"

"Wh-What is that!" Asuna asked.

"Grooarr!" ...It splitted... its shoulders... as it seems... it seems to be robotic... and... It has a large fin on its torso... **(Note: Like the boss battle before Seifer in Disc 3 in FF8)** "Grooaarr!"

"Tch... Hiyaa!" _Ablaaze...! _...Hayate charges forward then...

"Ah, Hayate-kun!" ...Nishizawa calls him out but... "Huh?"

_Ablaaze...! _"Hiyaa!" ...Hayate charges forward then jumps with Ra's flames being left behind...

"Hayate-kun... Sugoi..." ...Ayumu has been exposed to the magic world...

"Hayate! Geh... Grr... Hiyaa!" ...Not wanting to let it fight him by itself, Hinagiku joins...

"Ah, Katsura! Geez... Hiyaa!" ...Then Setsuna...

"Ah, Se-chan...!"

"Dammit... I'm helping out too!" ...Then Asuna.

"Asuna!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!" ...Then comes Ku fei, the Narutaki twins, Makie...

"Hmph, I guess I'll join too..."

"Naturally..." ...Evangeline and Athena... Then comes Chachamaru and Machina.

"...Konoe-san." ...Chachamaru calls her out.

"Hm? Yes?"

"Try to locate Negi-san, he should be around the structure."

"H-Hai, I'll try... Ah..." _Flaash... _...She has a magic... telepathy that she inherits through the pactio with Negi...

"Hm... Sa te..." _Boom! Boom...! _...The fight has already begun with the monster... Hayate and the rest are fighting it... "We're going to keep it busy..." 'Negi-san...' ...Chachamaru holds her chest... remembering her first kiss... and pactio with Negi. "..." ...Suprisingly, despite being a robot, she blushes... "Negi-san... Hm, hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _...Her booster activates... "Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _...And off she goes!

"Chachamaru, let's go!" ...She and her master combines! _Boom! Boom...! _"Ha ha! Lowlife, you think you can stop us! It will take a million years for you to do that!"

"Grooaarr!" ...The monster is irritated and Evangeline's mocking but...

"Ah..." ...Ayumu watches from the sides for a while... then...

"Negi..." ...Anya, along with Chamo, who is in her right shoulder, wonder on where Negi is...

...Meanwhile... at the top floor... of this tomb building...

"Huh...?" Negi finds himself in a dark chamber... filled with a lot of closed windows... "...This is...?"

"Welcome... My son."

"Huh?" ...Turning in front... _Flash! _...A spotlight shines on Supreme King Nagi Springfield. "You are..."

"It has been a while my son... I'm glad you're well... hehe."

"Father! Is that you?"

"Ah... But... I'm not the "thousand master" you believe I am... ha ha."

"...Huh? Wh... What are you saying?"

"Listen my son... I have little so..." _...Snap! _...He snaps his finger then... _Keplunk, keplunk...! _...All of the windows open.

"Guh!" ...Avertin Negi's eyes from the glow... then...

"Ssrraa!" ...The Great Leviathan is on sight of the window.

"...! This is...!"

"Now I shall get rid of you my son! HA HA HA HA!" _Ablaaze...! _Dark flames...

"Ahh...!"

End of Chapter 11

**Note: Okay... That was kinda like a cliffhanger isn't it...? Well, most anime episodes are like that... or even manga chapters... anyway... The next chapter will be last one... in which, there will some demons... inner demons, to be precise, facing for the main characters such as Negi for one... Hayate has already faced his with the help of Ra... as the god of the Sun, Asuna... Nagi... Maria... Sonia... Wataru... Saki... ...and then... it will be... the next course of events will be mirroring the final disc of FF8... disc 4... in which, at first, Negi and Hayate will face Azel... the same character as Adel, who has a masculine body but it's a girl... despite how monstrous she looks... then... They will return to their world... the human world to be precise, and then they will ascend to the palace that Avatar Ikusa has set up... they will face his forces, the ten monster tablets if you can recall and then finally... they will face Avatar Ikusa himself... and The Devil... Like in FF8 Squall and the others face Ultimecia's minions first then her... During the battle... Nah, I think that's enough spoiler for now... I think that about sums it up... Oh wait, in the next chapter... There will some mirroring of events in which Negi is taken by the Magia Erebea... in which he will turn into a monster... In here, I should explain this... The Seal of Orichalcum is the jewel that is said to be of Atlantis... I sort of replaced the item with the Magia erebea in which when one has engulfed a seal of Orichalcum gem... their negative emotions emerged, transforming them into monsters... Like most characters did I think... That will happen in the next chapter, anyway, enjoy, and see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eternal Crescent and Light**

**Chapter 12: ...The End of Misfortune... and A New Year Celebration... Of An Eternal Crescent and Light...**

...Atop the tower of the tomb building...

"Ahh...!" _Ablaaze...! _Waves of dark flames go towards Negi!

"Ha ha!" ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield smirks but...

"Ahh-!" _Block! _"Huh?"

"Ahh!" ..."Big brother" comes... Hayate... blocked the attack. "Springfield!"

"Ayasaki-san!"

"Negi!" ...Asuna and the others come.

"Negi-bozu!" "Negi-kun!" "Negi-san!"

"Negi-kun, daijobou?" ...Makie and the Narutaki twins come to his aid.

"You're not hurt?" Fuka asked.

"He didn't hurt you?" Fumika asked.

"Everyone..." Negi said.

"You... You're Nagi Springfield right? Springfield's father?" Hayate asked as she steps forward...

"Sou dau... So you're the other magician... of light. Ha ha, the world has no need for such things... We, the Supreme King and the Demon lord above... both the human world and this world... will merged... creating a chaotic reaction... that will eventually... return everything to nothingness! Such as humans were born with negativity on their hearts, the nothingness will purify all that, with light comes darkness... and with darkness comes light... It is an unending cycle of conflict... humans have forsaken their happiness and have chosen the dark path of strife and sufferring..."

"What are you saying? Are you trying to justify yourself?"

"If so, forget about it!" Makie said.

"Yeah! We're not interested with your ideals!" Fuka said.

"Sou ne!" Fumika said.

"Just leave us alone!" Izumi said.

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from and... and... and don't come back!" ...Risa said trying to find the right words.

"Sou ne..." Miki said with her plain expression.

"..." ...Yue and Nodoka that this cannot be solved through words alone...

"Hmph, mere children of light... If you wish to do battle, I'll welcome it. Come... Let us see if you can overcome nothingness itself. Ha ha ha!"

"Ssrraa!" ...The Great Leviathan flies over the tower behind Supreme King Nagi Springfield...

"...What happened to you?" ...Evangeline steps forward... "What happen to the all mighty Nagi Springfied? The thousand master? The kind idiot guy who saved me long time ago?" ...She confronts the one she once love... perhaps even now...

"Evangeline-san..." ...Negi said.

"Hmph, Evangeline... I see you have make friends with these children of light. Good... good..." ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield said. "Because you will all of them and such as yourself will fall to the Void, ha ha!" ...He said pointing at her mockingly.

"Grr..." ...Evangeline gets angry and crushes her shoulder in disgust and anger... "Why you... You're not the thousand master! What have you done with him!"

"Ha ha! Sou dau... This is not the real Nagi Springfield you know..."

"...! Wh-What...? Father?" Neg asked.

"Ha ha... Negi Springfield... Your father is dead... He fought me and I prevail... Such as this avatar of myself exist here in the magical world, and so is the other avatar above... both were closed friends you know... Just like you, and the light being beside you..." ...He refers to Hayate...

"Huh?"

"Hm?" ...The latter asked along with his friends... Hinagiku and the trio and Nagi and Maria and Ruka.

"What's he talking about?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know..." Maria said.

"Forget it, he's just trying to get it in your head!" Wataru said.

"Sou ne, just what exactly are you telling us!" Saki said.

"Hmph, I have no time for weak minded fools... Simple minded ones are ignorant however... Such as your naivety will be your downfall... and so is your ignorance! Great Leviathan, come to my aid...! Spread the rage of the sea on these mortals... and crash everything in your path! Ha ha ha!"

"Ssrraa!" ...The gian sea serpent outside growls then... _Whoosh...! _It flies overhead then...

"Whoa! Look out guys!" Chamo said. ...Everyone got frightened.

"Wh-What is it doing!" Makie said.

"It's coming towards us!" Fuka said.

"I'm scared!" Fumika said.

"...Ah..." ...Nodoka takes a few step back frightened.

"Nodoka..." ...Yue and Haruna step forward.

"Yue... Haruna..."

"Whatever that thing is it's huge... Here it comes!" Haruna said then...

"Ah...!" ...Nodoka watches the Great Leviathan then...

"Ssrraa!" _Splaash...! SPLAASSHH-! _...A wave of tidal giants come at them... The sea is gathering around them!

"Wh-Whoa!"

"The sea!" ...Wataru said.

"It's coming towards us!" Saki said.

"Gyaah-!" ...Nagi comes to Maria for cover but...

"Geh...!" ...There is nowhere to hide! 

"Tch... Hiyaa!" ...Hayate steps forward then...

"Hayate-kun!"

"Hayate!" ...Maria and Ruka exclaims.

"Tch... Ayasaki-san!" ...Here comes "little brother" ...two "brothers"... will save the world!

"Negi!" "Negi-kun!" "Negi-bozu!" "Negi-chan!" 

"Boya! What are you doing! You as well bishounen guy!" ...Evangeline said.

"Hayate!" Athena exclaimed then...

"Hiyaa!" ...Both Negi and Hayate focus their will then... _Flash! _

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Rooaarr!" ...Ra and Narukami... _CRASHH-! _

"Whoa!" ...A big collision blown everyone away...

"Guh... Hayate!" ...Hinagiku tries to reach out her beloved... then...

"Hiyaa! Springfield, don't be deceived by this Devil's words! He's not your father! He's someone else!"

"I know... I won't heed his words... I'll... I'll defeat him!"

"Negi!"

"Oi, Aniki! Older Aniki!" ...Anya and Chamo said then...

"Hiyaa!" _Flaash...! _

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Rooaarr!" _...Flaash...! Whoosh... Boom! CRAASSHH-! BOOM! _...Another collision of Ra, Narukami and The Great Leviathan...

"Ssrraa!"

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Rooaarr!" ...Three beasts... great beasts in the sky... The battle is seen by the people of Atlantis...

...At the city...

"Hey, everyone, look!"

"Ah!" ...Everyone watches then...

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaazee...! _...Ra spreaded its radiant wings then...

"Rooaarr!" ...Narukami becomes shiny then... "Rooaarr!"

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Ssrraa!" ...The Great Leviathan prepares another attack then...

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash...! _...Both Narukami and Ra turn into their kamekaze attack of which...

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra turns into its phoenix mode...

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash...! _...And Narukami turns into a very shining dragon with metallic body.

"Ahh!" ...Both Hayate and Negi focus their wills then...

"Let's go Springfield, let's bring this guy down!"

"Ah... Let's go... Ayasaki-san!" ...Both "brothers" said then...

"Ahh!"

"Skaawwkk-!" "Roaarr!" ...As if responding to their behaviour, Ra and Narukami prepare to attack.

"Hold it." Athena interjects and walk towards Hayate...

"A-tan..."

"Let me help... Hayate." ...She winks.

"Ah... Let us help." ...Then Hinagiku... with a wink as well.

"A-tan... Hinagiku-san... Hm, let's do this."

"Hm!" ...Both girls suppor the man they love then...

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra becomes brighter due to that then...

_Chu, chu. _"Eh?" ...Hayate received kisses from both sides of his cheek by Athena and Hinagiku.

"Heehee." Both giggle but... "Hmph." ...Both turn a glare on each other.

"Wah...! Wh-What are you guys doing!" ...The envious... Nagi interjects but...

"Ha ha..." ...Maria laughs but... 'Hayate-kun...' ...She looks up to Hayate... She remembers the time he saved her... and Nagi. Where he has shown them the light and showed that salvation can be assured with the bonds they all made with each other... no matter how much negativity one is engulfed with, Love will be there to show the way... That is absolutely true... for eternity! "Hayate-kun... Hm, sa, Nagi-ojou-sama, let's go support Hayate-kun."

"Eh? Maria... ...Hm. Let's. Hayate!" ...Both gather to him...

"Wait up, I'll help too!" ...Then Ruka.

"Negi!"

"We're coming aniki!" ...Anya and Chamo...

"Yosh, let's beat that guy!"

"Yeah!" ...Makie and the Narutaki twins...

"This is getting excited..."

"Yeah!" ...The three cheerleaders...

"Negi-chan... I'm coming!"

"Ha ha..." ...The big sister duo...

"...Sa, Yue..." ...Nodoka...

"Hm." Yue...

"Yosh, let's go!" ...Haruna...

"...Hmph, we might as well go in, we're bringing you down... Old man." ...Evangeline glared at Supreme King Nagi Springfield.

"Hmph." ...Who merely scowled.

"Sa, Evangeline, let's go."

"Hm!"

"I'm coming too... Gyaahh-! You're not gonna puch me right...?" ...Machina said remembering not to meddle but...

"...I'll let it slide for now."

"Eh?" ...Now that's a new one. "Ah... thanks."

"...Hai." ..._Bonk! _

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!"

"For later."

"Eh?" ...They move on their way... "H-Hey! Wait up!"

"Hey! What about us!" Wataru said.

"Right now, all we can do is support them." The Seer said.

"Huh?"

"Daijobou, believe in their bonds, these children are especial... You will see." ...She gives Wataru an assured smile...

"Let's believe in them, young master." ...And so is Saki.

"...Saki..."

"...Hm." 'I can tell he's a kind young man...' ...Sonia seem to have fallen for Wataru.

"Yosh, let's go, Hayata-kun needs our help!" Izumi cheered.

"Yosh... Let's do this!"

"Hm." ...Risa and Miki, with her usual plain expression, said as they join along with the rest.

"Everyone... Arigatou!" ...Negi thanks everyone then... _Chu, chu... chu... _"Eh?"

_Chu, chu... _"Ah..." ...Both he and Hayate received various kisses then...

"Heehee." ...The girls smile...

"..." ...And they blush... "...Ha ha... Sa, let's go Springfield!"

"Ah!"

"Endless light!"

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Rooaarr!" ...Both Ra and Narukami glow brighter...

"Destroy the Leviathan!"

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash...! _...Both form a Kamikaze attack then...

"Ssrraa!" _Shoock... Shoock! _"Ssrraa!" ...The Great Leviathan counters with a dark barrier then... **(Note: The same barrier of Sin in FF10.)**

"Skaawkk-!" "Rooaarr!" ..._CLAAASSHH-! BOOM! FLAASSHH...! _

"Whoa!"

"Ah!" ...A clash of power... which averted everyone's eyes...

At the city...

"Ah!"

"What's that!" ...The people's eyes are averted as well...

Back to the battle sky...

"Skawwkk!"

"Rooaarr!"

"Ssrraa!" ...The three great beast continue their collision, trying to overpower one another...

...At Mahora...

"Ah..." ...Konoemon, Takamich and Shizuna watch with interest...

"This is getting excited don't you think?" ...Shizuna rather said boldly the "excited" part.

"Indeed... This will be the showdown of light and darkness... Let us see... how this interesting battle will take place." Takamichi said boldly as well... The "interesting" part that is.

"Hm... Negi-kun... Ayasaki-kun... Our fates are in your hands now... Go... Show forth the eternal Crescent and Light!" ...Konoemon cheered... Then...

"Hm..." ...Both Takamichi and Shizuna nod at that...

...Back at the battle sky...

"Ahh!" ...Negi and Hayate continue their focus on the battle while the girls are backing them up...

"Uurggh...! This is too strong...!" ...Hinagiku is focusing her will on empowering Ra through their bonds with Hayate along with the other girls.

"Arrgh... Ugh, what? Giving up already?" ...Athena asked in a mocking tone, though it's just mean to cheer her up to not give up yet.

"Yeah Katsura-san, are you giving up now? Pathetic." Setsuna as well...

"Huh... No way. I won't be beaten." ...A flashback of her first kiss... with her beloved. "By mere darkness of illusion!" ...Her resolve becomes stronger.

"Well said!" Konoka said.

"Yeah, let's get this guy!" Asuna said. They all focus their will then...

"...Hm..." ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield watch with interest... "These children... are strong..." ...He turns to the Great Leviathan...

"Ssrraa!"

"Rooaarr!"

"Skaawwkk-!" ...It's having a hard time with Ra and Narukami.

"..." ...Realizing that it might get defeated...

"Hayate-kun..." ...Ayumu watches from the side for now...

"..." ...Supreme King turn to the long glass circular cube glass to be precise on the floor... something... or someone is resting in it... "...Azel... Ha ha."

"Hm?" ...Ayumu notices his stare... and turns to it... "Huh? This is...?" ...She can tell that someone is below the floor... trapped in a bindings of magic that is preventing that person... or monster from waking up. "Ah...!" ...She is frightened by it.

"Ha ha." ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield notice her frightened expression and laugh.

"Ahh... Almost... there..." Hayate said.

"Ah... We're not..." ...Flashbacks of their struggles... Negi and Hayate... along with the rest of the girls of class 3-A... "We're not going to be defeated by this monster! Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"Ahh... AHH!" ...Everyone exclaims then...

"Rooaarr!"

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Both Narukami and Ra withdraws a little then... _Flash! _...Like a shooting star, both charge forth towards the Great Leviathan then... _...CRASH! BOOM! _...It pierces through it... both espers... then they banished...

"Ssrraa!" ...The Great Leviathan has been severely injured... "Ssrraa!" ...It begins to dissolve...

"We did it!" Asuna cheered.

"Yeah!" Konoka said.

"Alright!" Nagi cheered.

"Thank goodness... "Maria said.

"Huh?" ...Ruka then notices something wrong... "What the...?" ...She turns to the someone who is slumbering... peacefully on the floor... protected by a magical shield of glasses...

"Ha ha..." ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield smirks at that...

"Ssrraa!" ..._Boom! Boom...! _...The Great Leviathan exploded... but...

"Hmph, that reduces it to dust... Hm?" ...Evangeline then notices the glow of eyes of the person inside the magic seal... "This is...?"

"Arrgh... ha ha ha..." ...The person laughs evily...

"Huh?" Everyone turns to it...

"That's..." ...Yozora who has been watching for some time now, recognizes it then... "...Azel...?"

"Huh? The mistress of... Mayhem?" The Seer asked frightened...

"Huh? Mistress of... Mayhem?" Sonia asked frightened...

...Meanwhile... at the outskirts of the city...

"So... you defeated it... Negi Springfield... Son of the thousand master..." ...Fate Avernus... The previous adversary of the group watches how the ensuing battle took place... it seems Ra and Narukami won... but... "But the Supreme King... Hm... I better go there." ...He swallows a gem... a teleportation gem... _Swap! _...And he banishes...

...At Mahora...

"Hm? 

"Huh?" ...The three staff, Konoemon, Tamakamichi and Shizuna sense something amidsts the air... a foul taint of evil...

"Huh? That is..."

"Hm?" ...Asakura and the rest of the girls who remain with Chisame sense it as well... then...

...Back atop the tower...

"What is this?" Anya asked.

"It looks like... a person but..." Sakurako said... She went along with the others here much to Asakura's chargin... then... "This is..."

"Arrgh... Ha ha..."

"Ah..." ...Everyone is frightened by its dreadening voice... "I will never... let you forget about me... I will allow... the darkness to overwhelm all... Let the scream of children... fill this wretched world... Let the screams... echoe into the fears that reside in the hearts of man! And perish! Arrgh... AARRGHH!" _Crack! Crash...! _...Azel... The mistress of Mayhem arises from her slumber...

"Ah...!"

"Wa... Wa... Ah..." ...Everyone take a few step back from her...

"Ha ha..." ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield is delightened however.

_Swap! _"Negi Springfield." ...Fate appears.

"Hm?"

"Ah, Fate-san?" Negi asked.

"You..." Hayate recognized him from before.

"Why are you stepping back? Don't tell me you're going to run away from this imposter?" ...He points at Supreme King Nagi Springfield... Who is now revealed that it's not really Nagi Springfield himself... but another avatar of The Devil... beside...

...Back to the human world...

...In a castle that emerged just recently... in the throne room...

"Ha ha... Now then... Seal of Orichalcum... show your true power... Arise!" ...Avatar Ikusa, using a teleportation warp portal... drops a gem of seal of Orichalcum on it... then...

...Back to the top tower..

_Flash! _"Huh?"

"Hm?" Everyone, along with Fate, turns to the now Seal of Orichalcum that just arrived from the above world...

"Hm..." ...Supreme King Nagi Springfield smile at the sight of it... "Sa te... Time for us... to give the grand finale! Arise... Mistress of Mayhem... Azel! Ha ha ha!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Ah!"

"Wa...!"

"What the...!" ...Much to everyone's surprise, Supreme King Nagi Springfield dissolved and...

"Father!" Negi said then...

"What?" Nagi asked childishly again... then...

"Um... This is..." ...Maria tries to explain the referrencing of name... but didn't bother... as...

"Aarrghh!" ...A masculine body woman... Azel... has risen. "Arrgh! Yes! I can feel the power of darkness again! Ha ha ha!"

"Wa..." 

"Whoa... What the..."

"Gee..."

"What the hell...?"

"The mistress of Mayhem... Azel... The tyrant who once rule Atlantis before the rise of Arika Anarchia Entheofushia... Negi's mother..." Yozora said then...

"Tch... We are all in a terrible situation..." The Seer said...

"Ah..." ...Sonia feels frightened...

"Hm..." ...Wataru braces himself for anything...

"Ah..." ...Saki tries to struggle not to get frightened but its in vain... Azel's presence gives a eery atmosphere of fear and deceiption... as in darkness...

"This woman is... A woman?" Hinagiku asked whether or not she should believe this person... or monster is even a woman... her beauty has fade due to perhaps the corruption of the darkness on her... Her body is that of a muscular man and there black tatoos up to her torso down to her feet which she she is wearing a long black skirt.

"Ha ha! Supreme King..." ...She turns to Nagi Springfield... Who is now but a mere black fog with the black dragonic mask smiling as it is its source. "I suppose I have to thank you... This seal of Orichalcum... I will need it... But..."

"...Hm." ...The Supreme King... simply smiles at her sadistic expression and hungry for deaths...

"...I will require your service any longer."

"Ah... I suppose you don't have to... So am I..." ...The Supreme King now speaks in a different voice of Nagi Springfield... It's now demonic and... "Grooaarr!" _Waarpp...! _It's black fog gather around the ground then... _Waarrpp...! _

"Ah...!" ...Everyone watches it forms then...

"Grooaarr!" ...It forms into a monster... with a humanoid torso with skull dragon head and skeletal body among the rest of its body... It also has six wings with three on both sides of its soldier. "Now I shall eliminate these children for the sake of the other avatar above! Ha ha ha!"

"You... So you're the one tainting father's name! I'll beat you! Hiyaa!" ...Negi charges...

"Negi!" Anya calls out.

"Oi, Aniki! Geez... Ojou-chan, you need to help him!"

"I know... Negi!" ...Anya comes to his aid.

"Oi, Anya... Dammit... Kids these days... Let's go!" ...Asuna comes.

"I'm coming!" ...Setsuna...

"Ah, Se-chan!" ...Konoka.

"Oi, everyone!" Hayate calls out but...

"Arrgh!" ...Azel lets out a loud cry then...

"Huh?" ...Hayate turns to her then...

"...*gulp* Ah..." ...She takes a seal of Orichalcum... then... _Flash...! _...Bright circular ring forms on her feet...

"Ah... Oh no..." Fate knows what that means... Since she's the mistress of Mayhem, there is certainly... a lot of hatred inside her black heart so..

"Arrgh... Check... mate... ha ha... HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA! GROOAARR!" ...Now she's acting like a beast... The circular green ring around her feet glows brightly then... "Grooaarr!" ...Tentacles emerged out of her feet... then... "Grooaarr! I am hungry... I thirst..."

"Guh..."

"Wa..." ...The girls take a few step back from Azel... as she is frightening now that she used the power of the Orichalcum that is fueling her body with a lot of anger and hatred...

"I am hungry... I thirst..." ...She turns to Hinagiku... "You have a lot of negativity inside you girl... You are..."

"Huh? Wh... What are you...?" ...Hinagiku is frightened by her.

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate said.

"Katsura!" Athena said.

"What are you...?" ...For the first time, in her life, Hinagiku finds herself in a very fearful situation other than heights... this girl... She doesn't even know if she should categorize her gender as female due to her masculine body... but... Despite that... beyond that is... Fear... Very... strong fear... "Guh..." ...Hinagiku finds herself crying in the face of fear... then...

"Hinagiku-san!" ...Hayate reaches her out but...

"Ha ha! That's right... Let the fear run through you! Become... Become a part of me! Grooaarr!" ...Azel reaches out her demonic hands toward her! 

"Gya... Gyahh-!" ...Hinagiku cowers in fear.

"Hina-chan!"

"Hinagiku!" ...The trio exclaimed then...

"Gyaahh-!"

"Hinagiku!"

"Katsura!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Hey, Katsura!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Katsura-san!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Ah..."

"Wha..."

"Ge..." ...Everyone find themselves unable to do anything as...

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...Hinagiku got devoured by Azel...

"Hinagiku-saann-!" ...Hayate exclaims.

"Ah!"

"Wah...!"

"Uh no...!"

"Ugh...!" ...Hinagiku has emerged to Azel's chest... Equipping her to her... to empower her... The Shirosakura has been thrown to the side for now... **(Note: Just like Rinoa was junctioned to Adel, the same happened to Hinagiku... Hinagiku is filling Rinoa's role... and Squall... Romeo... Hayate...)**

"Hinagiku-san!"

"Ugh... Ha... ya... te...-kun..." ...Before she falls unconcious into her chest... Hinagiku reaches out to her beloved but she...

"Hinagiku-san! Damn you... Grr!" ...Hayate draws out his rapier then...

_Flash! _"..." ...The Shirosakura moves... then... _...Thou..._

"Huh?" ...Hayate heard its calling...

..._Thou shalt have thy blessing... Let us go... Save your beloved... I shall grant the full power of thy! Flash! Whoosh, whoosh...! _"...!"

"Huh?" ...Everyone were mesmerized by the fact that the sword moved on its own and went to Hayate...

"..." ...He accepts it then... "...Alright... Sa..." ...He then focuses the love he has... as in friendship...

_Flash! _"...Hm." ...Even though it's not the same romantic feelings that Hinagiku bores for him, the sword responded to that pure love he has... so...

"Hayate..."

"Hayate-kun..." ...Nagi and Maria said then...

"Ah..." _Flaash... _Light energies gather around Hayate... and then... "A-tan... I'm sorry but..."

"...Hm, go save her." ...His "wife" gives him permission to do so so...

"Hm." ...Hayate turns to Azel with a stern and serious expression.

"Hmph, love affairs huh?" ...Wataru said to which Saki sweat drops.

"...What was that?" ...Athena gives him a glare that shrink him however...

"Eh? Uh... nothing."

"..." Sonia stares at him... 'He's really charming...' ...Then...

"Hmph, you think you can save this girl? Ha ha!" ...Azel mocks Hayate as she gazes at Hinagiku on her chest and touch her chin... sickly and sadisticly...

"Why you..."

"Besides... You're not the only one... Or rather... Your will isn't strong enough... Those people you surround with have darkness in their hearts! Observe!" ...Azel raises a hand... a finger tip...

"Ah..." ...Everyone backs away in fear on that.

"What are you...?" Makie asked hiding behind a pillar.

"What are you...? ...trying to do?" Izumi asked as well. ...Then...

"Now what?" Risa and Miki hide behind the two pillars behind the two then...

"Grooaarr!" _Waarpp...! _...Waves of darkness surround the area...

"Wh-Whoa!" ...Everyone... Risa, Miki and Izumi is engulfed by it then...

"Ah!" ...Ruka...

"Wah! Hayate!" ...Nagi...

"Hayate-kun!" ...Maria...

"Wah!"

"Ah!"

"Wahh-!"

"Hn...!"

"Hey...! Seer!" ...Yozora and the rest are engulfed by the dark sphere that is growing that is produced by Azel...

"Everyone!" Hayate said then... "Hn!" ..._Waarpp! _...The sphere grows bigger... "Hn!" ...He is engulfed by it as well... "Ahh-!" _Waarpp! _...He disappears.

"Hayate!" ...Athena exclaims.

"Hey!" ...Again, Machina interjects... to which... _Bonk! _ "Ow!"

"...Stay put." ...The restraintner, Chachamaru, with Chachazero on her forehead, said.

"Would you cut it out!" _Bonk! _"..." For retaliation...

"...For retaliation."

"Oh come on...!" _...Bonk! _...Another retaliation...

"Hayate! Hayatee-!" ...Athena kept screaming his name.

"Hey! Negi Springfield..." ...Fate approaches Negi...

"...Fate-san..."

"Make no mistake... I have no intention of allying myself with you... but... this imposter is ruining my rival's name... Nagi Springfield... The thousand master... Let's get rid of him first!" ...He refers to the supreme King...

"...Hm... Okay!" ...They both turn to it...

"You would fight me? Hm, ha ha... Fine..." _Waarpp...! _...The dragonic face that is on the mist producing source gather on the body... that is like the grim reaper... The dragonic skull of his is making the atmosphere a sense of fear... then...

"Negi..." ...Anya watches from the sidelines with Chamo...

"This is getting ugly... Everyone else has been engulfed..." Chamo said observing that Hayate and some of them have been engulfed by the dark sphere that Azel summoned...

"What should we do?" Sakurako asked, she and the other two cheerleaders are hanging for dear life on the pillars...

"Ah..." ...Nodoka, Yue and Haruna are on the other side.

"This is bad..." Haruna said.

"What should we do? At this rate... Negi..." ...Yue turns her stare into Negi... her... "..." She blushes...

"Yue... You wish to help him right? As payment for saving you?" ...Haruna winks at her... hitting the mark.

"Eh?"

"Yue?" Nodoka asked.

"Uh... n-nothing..." ...She denies so but...

"Sa, let's go! Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!" ...Both Negi and Fate decide to battle the Supreme King... then...

"Hn!" _Waarp...! Boom! _...A sphere of darkness engulfed them... then it explodes. **(Note: Gravija in FF series.) **Sending the two flying.

"Ah!"

"Ha ha, you think you can defeat me with such puny strength? It will take more than strength to defeat me! You might as well use this Negi Springfield!" ...The Supreme King throws a gem of Orichalcum beside Negi...

"Huh?" ...Both Anya and Chamo question his actions... "That is..."

"The seal... Aniki!"

"Ah... Argh..." ...Negi and Fate regain their composure.

"Geez... This guy is tougher than I thought..." Fate said wiping the blood from his mouth. ...Then... "Hm?" ...He takes notice of the gem... The Seal of Orichalcum... "Tch... You think to deceive us with such delusionary power?"

"Hmph, you think your power is enough to stop me, I'm afraid you're still a beginner mage of beginning... You cannot beat that boy... and neither can he beat me! Ha ha ha! That is why... Negi Springfield." ...The Supreme King tempts Negi...

"...Huh...?" ...To which he is vulnerable.

"Ah... Negi-san!" ...Yue and the others watch.

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi!" ...Makie and the others.

"Negi-chan!" ...Ayaka and Chizuru.

"Negi-kun..."

"This is bad..."

"Negi-kun!" ...The three cheerleaders.

"Dammit... This is getting bad... Negi!" Asuna.

"Negi-kun!" Konoka said.

"Springfield...!" ...Setsuna.

"..." ...RIght now however, Negi is confused whether he should take the seal... The Supreme King seems to be impenetrable with all of his magical abilities in his level... forgetting something important that surpasses even the toppest level of wizards... "..." ...He takes the seal...

"Negi!" ...Asuna and the others get concerned.

"Negi-san!"

"Negi-kun...!"

"Negi...!" ...Yue, Nodoka and Haruna... and now...

"..." ...Negi stares at the seal... "..." _...beat... beat... _Flashbacks of what the seal did to the others come to him... but... If he cannot beat the Supreme King with his magic... then...

"Hmph, what will it be... boya?" ...Evangeline watches with interest.

"Negi-san..."

"Negi-disciple..." ...Chachamaru and Chachazero, surprisingly to her, shows concern for the young mage so...

"...I'm sorry... everyone... but... I cannot let you guys get hur! *gulp*" ...He takes the seal...

"*gasp*! Ah!" ...Everyone gasped at that...

"Tch... Stupid... Coward..." ...Evangeline murmurs angrily... then...

"Negi..-san..." ...Chachamaru wishes to help but...

"Ge... Stupid boy... You have..." ...Athena said. "...You have broken Hayate's trust!"

"...Huh?" ...Negi was shocked at that... Heartbroken...

"Ha ha! Sou dau! Let despair take you! Unleash your hatred... let the anger seethes... let the rage rain upon your enemies... become pure evil!" ..Supreme King continues tempting him so...

"Arrghh!" _Waarpp...! _...The anger and hatred started to engulf Negi... Now...

"Negi!" "Negi-kun!" "Springfield!"

"Negi-san!" "Negi-kun!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-chan!" "Negi-kun...!"

"Uh no...!"

"Negi...!" ...The girls yell then...

"Arrghh-!" _Waarrpp...! Flash! _

"...Heh." ...Azel smiles at the development... The dark sphere is still there... and Hayate and the others are trapped in... while...

"Grooaarr!" ...Negi... with a now monstrous appearance with sharp claw hands... a humanoid body... yet demonic... and he seems to be a behemoth with two long horns and some of his physical features represent a berseker...

"Tch... I warned you boya... Didn't you paid attention to my teachings about the Orichalcum!" ...Evangeline snuffs at Negi for his recklessness...

"Negi-san..." ...Chachamaru however feels pity... As she understands what it means to feel despair... as if you have no choice but to do something wicked... "..."

"Grooaarr!" ...Right now, Negi is uncontrollable... which means...

"Negi-san..." ...Chachamaru steps forward a little...

"Hm?" Evangeline notices that... "...What are you...?"

"Oi, Chachamaru, what are you doing?" Chachazero asked.

"Negi-kun!" Haruna said.

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-san!" ...Nodoka and Yue.

"Negi-kun!" ...Everyone tries to reach him out to no avail... as the darkness right now is entrapping him into a deep slumber in which he cannot awakened...

"Grooaarr..." ...Deep within him right now is... 'Everyone... I'm sorry... Ayasaki-san... I'm sorry... I... committed... a grave sin... and I paid for it...

...Meanwhile... Inside the world of nightmare...

"Ah! Huh? This is...?" ...Hayate finds himself floating in a deep darkness... "This place is... Ahh!" _Whoosh...! _...Then he falls... "Ahh!" _Whoosh! _"Huh?" ...He stops falling and land gently... "This is...?" _Skaawwkk... I shall guide thou... _"Ra!" _Your friends are here... trapped within the depths of their fears... Come, let us rescue them... and free them from the darkness once and for all. _"Ra... Okay, ja, let's go!" _Hm... Whoosh...! _...The two of them made their way into the dark... With Ra acting as a torch of sort... as to light the way... then...

"Gyaahh-!" ...A scream... of Izumi.

"...! That voice... Segawa-san!" ...Hayate turns to his right and... _Flash! _"Segawa-san!" ...A spotlight, of sort, shines on Izumi.

"Hayata-kun! H-Help... I'm being chased..."

"Grooaarr..." ...A lion beast emerged from the shadows...

"Gyaahh!" ...Frightening her...

"Grooaarr!"

"Segawa-san! Ra, let's go!" ..._Hm. _...Both of them rush to the girls aid then... "Hiyaa!" _Slice! Ablaaze...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The monster falls to the ground but... as it dissolve... several blood inks is spread.

"Huh...?" ...They doesn't seem to be real blood as they just passed by Hayate's shoes... "This is...?" _They represent your friend's fears... help her confront it... and become her light. _"Ra..." ...Hayate turns to the panicking Izumi...

"Grooaarr..." ...More monsters approach...

"Gyaahh-!" ...And she gets frightened of them...

"...I see... Ja..." ...Hayate turns to her... and walk towards her gently... "Segawa-san."

"H-Hayata-kun, h-help me."

"No... You can help yourself."

"Eh?"

"Be brave Segawa-san! Don't let these illusions deceive you!"

"Eh? I... Illusions?"

"Ah... These monsters represent your fears."

"Grooaarr..." ...The illusions... as they are made of the illusionary thing called Fear...

"Fear...?"

"Ah, find the strength to challenge them Segawa-san! If you cannot find it... then... I'll gladly shed some light into your darkness!" _Skaawwkk-! Flaash...! _As he said, Ra eminitted bright light everywhere... sort of making senses out of Izumi...

"Ah... This is..." ...She turns to the monsters...

"Grooaarr..." ...She is no longer find them terrifying... but rather...

"..." ...She find them as mere illusions... "...This is... my fear... the... fog within me..."

"Sou! That's why Segawa-san..."

"Eh?"

"Here's some light of comfort... Ra!"

"Skaawwkk-!" ..Ra flies overhead Izumi...

"Eh...?"

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaaze...! _...It fires flames towards her...

"Ahh...!" ...She is incinerated... but... It doesn't hurt... "Ah..." ...It's comforting in fact... "This warm... Hayata-kun's warm... I... I like it... And..." ...She turns to Hayate... "...Hm." ...She smiles blushingly while he simply gives a flashy smile... "...I like him..."

"Grooaarr." ...The monsters fade away... as they are just illusions... and the darkness begun... to turn light...

"Hayata-kun... Arigatou!" ..._Hug! _

"Wah-! S-Segawa-san!"

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra moves ahead... as if... not wanting to...

"Ah Ra! Wait up! Sorry, but we have to follow him and lead us to the others."

"Hm, let's save them! Like you save me! Ha ha."

"Uh... right." _...Tap, tap...! _...They made their way... then...

...A while later...

"Skaawwkk..."

_...Tap, tap... _With Ra as a guide... the two stumbles into... "Huh?" Izumi checks their surrounding then...

"Hey, that's..." Hayate spots Risa and Miki down below a field of grasses... They are surrounded by leopards...

"Guh! If only Hayata-kun is here..."

"Yeah..."

"Guys..." _Skaawwkk...! They cannot rely on you... There must come time where they must find the courage within themselves... that is why... Free them... show them the light... lightbearer... _"Ra... Hm, okay. Ja..." _Whoosh! _

"Hayata-kun!" ...Hayate jumps to the field... "Hayata-kun!" _Whoosh! _...Izumi follows behind... though... "Gyah-!" ...She has to make sure her skirt doesn't fluff up for Hayate to see..

"Guys!" ...Hayate landed on the grass... then...

"Hm? Ah, Hayata-kun! Perfect timing, we want you to-" Risa begun but...

"Sorry... but..."

"Huh?"

"Izumi..." ...Miki takes acknowledgement of Izumi's presence all the while...

"...What did you say Hayata-kun?" Risa asked again.

"Listen... You guys can beat those monsters." Hayate explains.

"Huh? But we can't-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with stregth!"

"Eh?"

"Listen to me..." ...The trio listens intently. "Throughout our time together, didn't you guys learned anything?"

"...No." ...They all said which caused a sweat drop on him...

"Okay... Ja..."

"Grooaarr..." ...The Leopard draws closer...

"Gyaahh-! Unless you got nothing to say, say it now before these guys get dibs on us!" Risa said.

"No... That won't happened..."

"Eh?"

"Listen guys... Throughout our time together I know something that you guys luck..."

"...?" ...Something they lack... that is...

"...That is... Happiness..." ...A flashy smile...

"...Happiness...?" ...They asked blushing... That sprout some light in the area. "Huh? The... The darkness..."

"It's gone..." Izumi said.

"Hm." Miki confirms it with the usual expression.

"That is why... You guys should know this..."

"...? What?"

"...You guys need to... to Love."

"...L-Love?" ...That was rather embarrassing... but... it's true... Love... is happiness... as... a blossom that...

"Hai... Love... Love is happiness... if you embrace it you'll happy, after that, nothing else matter... the judgement of people... the deceiption they bring... they will be nothing... That is why..." _Skaawkkk! _...Ra flies overhead with the trio staring at it... "Let me introduce you guys... to a world of happiness!" _Skaawkk! Ablaaze...! Flames of comfort... and happiness... _

"Ah!" ...The trio are engulfed by it... "This is..."

"...So warm..." ...Miki said feeling the flame...

"Ah..."

"This is Love..." ...They turn to the one who provided them as such... Hayate. "...Hm." ...They nod at each other then turns back to him... "Arigatou, Hayata-kun!"

"Uh no I... Ha ha..." ...He rubs the back of his head embarrassed... then...

"Grooaarr!"

"Now then..." ...They turn to the monsters. "Come get us you good for nothing cats! Let's go!" ...Risa tempts them to attack.

"Uh no... They're leopards." Izumi corrected.

"Ah whatever, cats or leopards doesn't matter."

"Sou ne..." Miki said.

"Uh... no... you..." ...Hayate sweat drops at that.

"Anyway... Begone dogs!" ...Risa said of the leopards... which caused an awkward moment in which the other three fall down because of it.

"Uh... They're far from dogs Asakaze-san..."

"I know... That's why..."

"Well anyway..."

"Grooaarr..." ...The monsters disperse... and the Sun arises... as in the light has emerged from the dark... even in the darkest depths, there is light, that is waiting to emerge... that is for certain.

"Oh... They're gone..."

"Hm." ...Izumi and Miki said.

"Thanks Hayata-kun."

"Yeah, you saved us... again, thank you." ...Risa said sort of blushing.

"...Hm, yeah but... I merely guided you guys to the light, remember this though... In choosing happiness, you'll learn to love as well."

"...Hm."

"Hm." ...The three smile... which is rare of Miki to do...

"Arigatou, Hayata-kun." ...They all thanked him... then...

"Uh no... I..." He said blushing while rubbing his cheek then...

"As reward..." ...The trio grab hold of him...

"Eh?"

"Hmm~" _Chuu... _Both Risa and Izumi lay a kiss on him on both side of the cheeks...

"...Hm." ...Miki admits that Hayate looks cool with the light at his side but that's about it.

"Ahh! A-Anyway we better find the others." ...Hayate said... blushingly.

"Hm, sou ne, ja, let's go guys, we better get out of here soon and join the others."

"Hm, let's, yosh, here we go!" Izumi exclaims then...

...A while later... In another "section" of this dark world of nightmare...

..._Tap, tap... _The four, Hayate and trio, find themselves in a current with a waterfall... the water is red as blood... "Oh my... What is this? Blood?" Izumi asked to which Hayate tries to confirm that it's not... since he touched it.

"...No... It's not... It's..."

"Gyahh-!"

"...!" ...A voice... "That voice... Isn't that...?" Risa asked.

"Nagi-san?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, it definitely sounded like her..." Izumi confirms it.

"Okaa-san... Okaa-san..." ...It seems she's crying...

"Nagi-san! Nagi-san!" ...Hayate tries to look for her as he runs along with the current.

"Hey, Hayata-kun, wait up!" The trio follow. ...This current is sort of long but fortunately, there's a set of land stones that they can use to cross in the river... and they did... but...

"Gwah! Gwa-Gwaahh-!" ...Izumi almost fell due to her carelessness.

"Segawa-san!" Hayate exclaims from the other side as he has already crossed it. ...Miki next...

"Mataka... Izumi, hurry up will you! We can't hidle here forever!" Risa said.

"I wish it's that easy."

...A while later... in a waterfall...

"Nagi-san!" Hayate exclaims as they continue their search for the girl...

"Hey, Sanzenin-san!"

"Sanzenin-san!"

"Sanzenin!"

"Huh?" ...Hayate spots two people ... inside the blood colored waterfall... "Nagi-san? Who...?"

"Huh? What is it Hayata-kun?" Risa asked to which she and her friends look at his direction. "Huh? Sanzenin-san?"

"What are you doing in there?" Izumi asked then... "Huh? Who...?" ...There's another person...

"...Okaa-san... Okaa-san... I miss you..." ...Nagi reaches out for the woman in pink kimono with long brown hair... "Okaa-san..."

"Eh? That's..."

"Sanzenin's mother?" Risa continued Izumi's question.

"..." ...This is the first time Hayate lays eyes on Nagi's mother... She seems to be beautiful in a way but... There's an aura about her that makes you think she's a... bitch of sort... as this aura is... "...You're not the real one..."

"Eh? Hayata-kun?" Izumi asked him of that.

"This is not the real mother of Nagi-san... This is her fear... Her fear... ever since she lost her mother... Sanzenin Yukariko."

"Hm, I'm amazed you know, yeah, since this is a nightmare world of sorts, that represents her fear right? Is that how it works?" Risa asked.

"That's what we understood so..." Izumi said.

"Nagi-san..."

"Okaa-san... Okaa-san...!" Nagi reaches out for the woman but...

"..." ...She seems to be avoiding her...

"...Okaa-san?"

"...Stop it Nagi-san..." ...Hayate steps forward...

"Hayate... What are you-" _...Whoosh... _"...Huh?" ...Yukariko... or Fear Yukariko passes by Nagi and beside Hayate... she touches his left shoulder and oddly... licks his left cheek... "Eh?"

"Eh?" Nagi and the trio find that strange... and odd... and awkward.

"O... kaa-san...?"

"Nagi-chan..." ...Fear Yukariko speaks... "You're a spoiled brat, I can't take care of you."

"Wh-What...?"

"This young man however... heehee, he's much more better than you, ne, why don't you be my son instead?" ...This is _not _the real Yukariko that much is sure...

"Huh?"

"Wha... What's going on here?"

"Some kind of reunion?" The trio asked.

"Hm." ...Miki simply watches with interest.

"Sorry... But I have parents who I cannot replace... They have sold me, but they're the ones why I'm here... So I have to thank them as well." Hayate said to Fear Yukariko... in a rather melancholic tone...

"Oh my..." ...It said... It's not human so it can be referred as "it".

"Okaa-san... Wha... What are you saying? I've missed you so much!" Nagi tries to reaches out.

"..." ...Fear Yukariko simply hids behind Hayate... as if not wanting to get close to her.

"..." ...Hayate realizes that this... Fear is not relatively evil as it seem to be trying to tell Nagi not to dwell on what happened in the past... and moved on... with the bunch of people around her... and her personality should improved into that of loving and caring... like her mother was... "...Stop it Nagi-san... Your mother is already dead..." ...A rather cold reply... yet wise...

"...Yes Nagi-chan... I'm no longer here... so please do not yearn for me... This young man however... Heehee." ...She licks him again on the cheek much to the trio, and Nagi, twitching... The Fear however seem to be... well... It's like a fog so Hayate cannot feel any wet substance... so... "Why don't you be with him instead?"

"I..."

"Sou dau Nagi-san... I'll take care of you." ...Flashy smile... but...

"...N-No... No I..."

"Hm? What is it, Nagi-san?"

"Urusai! You don't know my feeling... The feeling of loosing my mother... You don't damn know!" ...She snuffs a bit... She's been like this when it comes to topic about her mother... She gets angry at those who tell her to move on... her ego tells her that means that her mother is being forgotten... even if that is so, the dead doesn't mind for the living will meet them again once they pass on to the after life as well... "You don't know... anything..."

"...I've been abandoned to you know..."

"...Huh?"

"I've been given to the academy... Mahora Academy by my parents because they could not afford to take care of me because of their gambling habits."

"...We heard that before." Risa said as she and her friends listen in.

"Sou ne..." Miki said.

"Hm..." ...Izumi nods at that. "People... can be terrible..."

"Sou ne... They forget about their happiness... like us... and tend to be idiots."

"...Hm." ...Miki and Izumi nod at that. "Though that's only you guys." ...Miki protested however.

"What are you talking about? You're an idiot like us Miki-chin." Izumi said.

"Yeah, there's no need to be ashame of that."

"I'm not!" Miki protested again.

"Hai, hai..." ...Izumi and Risa simply shrugs off her protest... ...While the three are bickering however...

"Nagi-san... No, ojou-sama..." ...Hayate kneels before Nagi...

"Wh-What...?"

"..." ...He holds her hand. "Don't you want to make your Okaa-san happy?"

"O-Of course I do... except... She's not... here... *sob*"

"...Well, why don't you move on, that might make her happy." Hayate said that as he turns to Fear Yukariko who nods in approval of the suggestion.

"Urusai! I won't forget about mom! I won't-"

"Of course you won't!"

"Eh?"

"By simply moving on, you're making your Okaa-san proud! You won't forget about her! Even in your daily life she'll be with you! Even if you cannot see her." ...As Hayate said that... the soul of the real Yukariko reflects him as if agreeing with him...

"Hayate..."

"Sou ne Sanzenin... I'm not good at this, but I agree with Hayata-kun. That is... Hayate." Risa said remembering that his real name is Hayate... not Hayata.

"Sou yo! You can move on Sanzenin-san!" Izumi cheered as well.

"Hm. Like us... We'll be pursuing our happiness..." ...Strangely, Miki brought out a juice and said that... Which is awkward... but... amidst the awkward atmosphere. "Hm."

"Hm."

"Hm. ha ha." ...The trio smile... They turn to Hayate... He's the one who introduce them into the field of happiness... that is... Love... Love is happiness... just by simply loving your friend is fun... It doesn't have to be taken to an amusement park... that's just a partial portion of it... Simply loving yourself is fun too... In which... When you acknowledge that happiness... You can enjoy life to the fullest. "Hm." Both nod at those ideals then... "Sa te Sanzenin-san, why don't you find your happiness as well?" Izumi asked.

"Happi...ness?"

"Ah, ojou-sama, I'll lead you there if you like." ...Romeo offers a hand.

"Hayate... Okaa...-san." ...The soul of Yukariko gives a warm smile and pats Hayate on the head... though he doesn't feel it.

"Skaawwkk..." ...Ra watches overhead and it seems to form a smile despite its stern look.

"Hm." ...Fear Yukariko gives a smile as well... _Flash! _...Then she fades like the rest of the monsters that are made of fear. ...Though she seems to be a special one as there seem to be indication that Yukariko sent her as a messenger of sorts.

"I... *sob* *sob* Ah..." ...Nagi begins crying...

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra prepares to fire...

"Hm?"

"That is...?" The trio look at it above then...

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaaze...! Boom! _...It fired at Nagi...

"Eh?" ...The trio were shocked at that...

"Wha- What does it-?" Risa asked but...

"It's okay..." Hayate assures them with a smile and thumbs up.

"Eh?"

"Why's that?" Izumi asked.

"Look." ...He implores them to look at Nagi...

"Ah..." _Ablaaze... _The latter is being scorched by the flames... though it's not hurting her... and that made the trio realize what it is... "So... feel good..."

"Ah... Just like us." Risa said.

"Hm."

"Sou ne..." ...Izumi and Miki said.

"...Nagi-san... No, Nagi-ojou-sama... I'll be..." ...Hayate kneels before Nagi and... holds her hands...

"Hayate..."

"...If you want I'll be your escort and butler... If you want to turn to someone, I'll be your shining ray of support."

"Hayate... Ah..."

_Flash... _"Hm." ...The soul of Yukariko appears before Nagi again... though only she can see it.

"Okaa... -san..."

"...Hm." ...She smiles again, then fades under the reflection of Hayate...

"Hayate... Hayate! Ahh!" ...She embraces her Romeo as the flames become brighter, making a shield of comfort to prevent the delusions from invading ...as in darkness.

"Hm." ...The trio smile in triumph at the development. "That takes care of that." Risa said.

"Hm. Sou ne."

"Alright!" Miki and Izumi said.

"Sa te..." ...Hayate carries Nagi...

"Eh?" ...And gives her a ride on the back. "Hayate..."

"Let's go find the others, Maria-san and Ruka-san should be nearby too."

"Hm, let's." ...The trio said. And they set out further into the darkness... all the while... deep withing Nagi's thoughts...

"This guy... He's... really cool... probably..." ...She hugs him tenderly... "The coolest guy in the universe... ha ha... I finally... found the happiness that I've been longing for..." ...Indeed... Love is happiness... just as those who are loving openly will find their lives to be very beautiful... such as the Sun rising up to vanish the darkness... What a beautiful scenery... "I love you... Hayate..." ...And that's how it goes...

...A while later... on a cliff that is overlooking another field of flowers just like before...

"This is...?" Hayate and the trio, and that of Nagi, find themselves in another one of their friend's nightmare... or rather their fear. ...Nagi has fallen asleep as they went here.

"Say, is this the same as before?" Risa asked taking notice of the surrounding as if it's the same surrounding they were on earlier.

"No, I don't think so..." Izumi said.

"Hm... This place is..."

"Gyahh-!" ...A maid's voice...

"...! That's...!"

"Maria?" The trio asked as they spotted Maria on the field of flowers below... being confronted by... another Maria...

"Maria-san!" _Whoosh! _...Hayate jumps to the field of flower.

"Oi, Hayata-kun! Wait up!"

"Yeah!" ...The trio follow behind. _Whoosh, whoosh... Whoosh! _...With Miki being the last.

"Maria-san!" ...Hayate runs up to Maria.

"Oh... Hayate-kun... I..."

"Ara, so your beloved has arrived." ...The other Maria said... It's her fear it seems. "I'm sorry..."

"Eh? Which one...?" ...Hayate asked for the real one but...

"Heehee." ...Fear Maria only chuckles however...

"Huh? Which... Which one of you is the real Maria-san?" Izumi asked.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Risa asked.

"This is yet another inner demon." ...Miki points the one who is chuckling...

"Heehee, you figured that out didn't you..." ...Fear Maria said. "But it doesn't matter..."

"Eh?" ...The group question what he means then...

"Oi!" ...Wataru's voice...

"Hm? Huh? Wataru-san?" Hayate asked. Running beside the young master is... Saki... with Sonia on her right shoulder.

"Oi, what's up?"

"Ayasaki-kun, Yozora-san and the others... They're- Huh?" Saki takes notice of the two Marias... one is real... and the other one is a fake. ...Her fear to be precise. "What the...?"

"Now that you're all here... You should leave me... and this "other me" behind..." ...Fear Maria said.

"I... Guh..." ...Maria is speechless... It seems she's hypnotized by her fears words...

"What's wrong Maria-san?" Hayate asked.

"This world... is full of showoffs..." ...Fear Maria begun...

"Huh?"

"Ge..." ...Maria is getting afraid...

"O-Oi, Maria..." Saki gets worried of a fello maid.

"Are you okay?" Wataru asked.

"I... I..." Maria said.

"It's okay... Your sorrow... Your anger... None of them are real... Such as the world you're living is not real..." ...Fear Maria continues...

"What are you saying?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, just what garbage you're telling us?" Risa asked.

"Ha ha... "garbage" you say... Your annoyance... are not real... such as yourselves are not real... Nothing is real in this world... Everything will eventually falls into dust... then to nothing..."

"..." ...Everyone is silent of her words...

"You cannot have a comeback because it's true right?"

"No... Your garbage makes no sense to us whatsoever." Hayate said.

"Yeah... So you can keep them." Risa said.

"We won't listen to anything you say to skew our happiness!" Izumi said.

"Your happiness you say? Heehee, how foolish." Fear Maria said.

"You're the foolish!" Saki said.

"Yeah, what gives you the right to say that shit into our faces!" Wataru snuffs.

"Why don't you just like a good girl and leave us alone you bitch." Risa said.

"Hayate-kun... I..." ...Maria is afraid.

"Maria-san... Don't listen to this... fear's words... please."

"But... I cannot... dispute them... they're..."

"They're all nonsense! You! Stop poisoining Maria-san's mind! Someone like you who lack happiness find feelings to be empty and someone like you who don't have any love for yourself find the world to be dark and cruel!"

"..." ...Fear Maria now has nothing to say to that.

"Yeah! So stop spreading more corruption into the minds of people!" Izumi steps up along with her friends along with Hayate.

"Yeah, you're just an hypocrite who betray their own happiness, if you cannot feel any good, then why not love yourself first you bitch!"

"...Love... myself first?" Fear Maria asked.

"Yes! Someone like you... You're more pitiful than us... You lack any happiness... That's why you are nihilistic! Maria-san! Can you hear me? I'll guide you to the light. Here... Ah..." _Ablaaze... _Flames of Ra...

"Hayata-kun?" Izumi asked.

"Ah... Ah!" _Skaawwkk-! ..._Ra is summoned then... _Skaawwkk-! Ablaaze...! Boom! _

"Whoa!"

"Ah!" ...Everyone is blown away and incenerated... but... It doesn't hurt...

"Ah... So comforting..." Saki said.

"Ah..." ...Wataru agrees.

"Hm... This is best." Risa said.

"Hm."

"Hm." Izumi and Miki nod.

"...This is..." ...Fear Maria can feel it as well...

"I..." ...And so is Maria... "Hayate-kun..."

"Ora Maria-san, don't forsake your happiness, embrace it, don't let other people's opinion affect you and let you stop you from reaching your happiness, embrace it." ...He said with a flashy smile.

"..." 'Hayate-kun... Hm, sou...' ...She smiles... 'This person... He's really beautiful... He has given me...' ...She embraces him...

"Eh...?" ...To which she questions...

"...Happiness... Love..."

"...Maria-san... Hm." ...Hayate returns the hug. "Hm." ...Then he takes her to his back as well along with Nagi... and then... "Sa te..." ...He turns to Fear Maria...

"..." She is expecting something he will say...

"You say feelings are not real... well... words mean nothing, so I don't buy your garbage."

"..."

"...Yeah, so keep them as we said." Risa said.

"Hm."

"Sou ne." Miki and Izumi said.

"..." _Flash...! Flash! _...Fear Maria disappears in a light and the darkness engulfing the area banishes... making the field of flowers beautiful...

"Wow... Beautiful..." Izumi said admiring the view...

"Hm, sou ne."

"Hm." Risa and Miki said... with Miki smiling which is rare.

"Wow..."

"Ah..." ...Wataru and Saki admire it as well.

"Hm... Hm?" Sonia awakens...

"Oh you're awake? We saved you from the monsters earlier..." ...It seems Wataru has faced his own demons... perhaps he only has a lesser one that he, and perhaps Saki as well, managed to dispatch on his own.

"...Tachibana...-san." ...She blushes at the sight of him... "I am... saved by him... I'm..." ...She cries tears of joy before going back to sleep... "I'm so lucky..."

"...Gr." ...Saki seem to have read her joyful expression... and becomes angry while...

"Hm?" ...Young master is oblivious. "What's with her?"

"Sa...?" ...Saki said annoyed... and angry.

"Sa, why don't we look for Ruka-san and the others?" Hayate suggested.

"Hm." Everyone nods. "That's a good plan." Izumi said.

"Ah, after, let's get out of here!" Risa said.

"Agreed." Miki said. "Sa, Hayata-kun, you lead the way."

"Yeah, you're our leader after all. Sa, let's go, leader~"

"O-Oi, don't push!"

"Ah, wait up!" Izumi and the others follow...

...A while later... In this dark sphere... In an hill overlooking a lake... of blood.

_...Tap, tap... _Everyone arrive here with Hayate carrying both Nagi and Maria on his shoulder... both shoulders to be precise... "This is...?"

"Ruka-san!" Izumi exclaims.

"Where are you!" Risa exclaims.

"This place is filled with darkness... probably Ruka-san's innerdemon..." Miki said.

"Ruka-san... Ruka-san!" ...Hayate exclaims as well... Only the sound of the lake currency is heard in response... "...Where is-"

"Gyahh-!" ...A girl's voice... Ruka's...

"...! Ruka-san!" ...Hayate looks around along with the others.

"Where is she!" ...Wataru asked.

"It sounded like..." Saki said then... "Huh?" ...She spots who they looking for upahead... She's at the cliff at the otherside of the lake.

"Ruka-san! Tch... Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _...Hayate jumps over there... despite the distance.

"H-Hey!" "Hayata-kun!" "Are you crazy!" ...They all exclaim at his crazy stunt... then...

_Skaawwkk-! _"Hiyaa!" ...Ra decided to expand his gravity so... "Hiyaa!" _...Stomp! _...He managed to reach the other side.

"Whoa..."

"What the..." ...Wataru and Saki said amazed...

"Hayata-kun..."

"You're one hell of a guy."

"He's crazy." Izumi, Risa and Miki, the trio, commented.

"Ruka-san!" ...Hayate runs towards Ruka after laying Nagi and Maria on the ground for a while. "Ruka-san, daijobou?"

"...Hayate...-kun... Hayate-kun..." ...She seems to be frightened... as if trying to cling to him, she touches him on both sides of his neck...

"Ruka-san...?"

"Hayate-kun... I'm... I'm scared... I'm..."

"You will fall!"

"Huh?" ...Hayate sees passed Ruka and see two people... a man and a woman... being threatened by a group of thugs... and they threatened them with a knife... "What the...?"

"What's going on in there?" Risa asked.

"That's over there..." Miki corrected the functiation uses of words... sort to speak.

"Whatever. Hey, Hayata-kun! Is everything alright over there!"

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi exclaims.

"Hey, is everything alright over there!" Wataru exclaims.

"Ayasaki-kun!" ...Saki exclaims.

"Ruka-san... This is...?" Hayate asked for the images and...

"My parents... they were sold..."

"Huh?"

"My parents... they were naive... That's why... I'm all alone in this world... I do not know who to trust to... I don't even know what I'm aiming for... I'm just... I'm just..."

"Ruka-san... You... You don't have to suffer the likes of that fear."

"But what can I do! I do not know who to turn to! I don't know... I don't... *sob* ...I wanted to forget about the experience... but I can't... it's carved deep beneath my memory... and my heart... I'm scared..."

"...Ruka-san..." ...Hayate feels like he can understand the girl as he also suffered betrayal... at the hands of his parents... and that of Ikusa as well... who he admires very much to the point he disregard what others think or say about him... only to find him under the possession of the Devil himself... "...Ruka-san... I..."

"I'm scared..."

"Hey! Hayata-kun! Look ou!"

"Behind you!" ...Risa and Izumi exclaim as...

"Grooaarr!" ...An hideious beast emerged from the Shadow... probably Ruka's inner demon... Fear... "Grooaarr!"

"Oh boy..." Wataru said.

"Ayasaki-kun!" ...Saki exclaimed then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The monster that has four legs and hideious face of a lion draws closer... and... "Grooaarr!" _Bang, bang...! _"Grooaarr!"

"Huh?" ...Someone fired at it... ...Everyone turns to them then...

"Leave them alone, people, fire!" ...It's Yozora, the Seer and their other followers...

"You guys!" Everyone said.

"Hey!"

"You guys are alive!" ...Wataru and Saki said delightened at the sight of them... of familiar faces that is.

"Hayate-kun! Take Ruka-san to safety." The Seer commanded then...

"Fire! Fire at the beast!" ...Yozora commanded of her followers.

"Hai!" ...Which are girls by the way... then... _Bang, bang...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The beast turns to them... ...all the while...

"...Come on... Ruka-san... We need to get out of here..." ...Hayate comforted the young girl... but...

"I can't... I want to... I want to go with you... but... I'm afraid... I cannot move... My body is shaking..."

"Ruka-san..." ...Then Hayate... "...Hm." ...See to it that it is his duty to help someone in need... especially for those who are lost in the dark. "Ja... Ruka-san..." _Flash... _

"Skawwkk-!" ...The light of the Sun... reveals all... "Skaawwkk-!" _Flaash...! _Ra eminated bright light... then... _Flash! _

"Huh?" Everyone is mesmerized by the brilliance of the light... especially the Seer...

"Hayate-kun..."

"Ruka-san... Please get up..." ...Hayate stands up... "The light..."

"Eh?" ...Ruka looks up to his face... and...

"Ora... You will find the light... in your heart... the strongest feeling..."

"Strongest... feeling?"

"Hai... One that will save you from all sorts of trouble..."

"...But... I do not know what that is..."

"...Start with an L... end with an E... that's how you spell it in English.**(Note: They speak Japanese.)**" ...He said giving a flashy smile while recalling the English grammar and lessons that he learned during his studies in the just subject...

"...L... E..." ...That was enough for information... "Love..." ...Then a flashback comes to Ruka... _Ruka-chan, please do not forsake Love, Love is your happiness, it's everyone's happiness, though other people might deceive and betray you, Love will surely will not. _...That was the words that were spoken from wise people who are friends of hers... "Hayate-kun..." ...She begins to sob... "But I..."

"Here..." ...Hayate waves his hand on her...

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Signalling Ra to fire... then... _Ablaaze! Boom! _

"Whoa! Hey, what do you think you-re" ...Yozora said unfinished as...

"Wait, he's doing the right think." The Seer assures.

"But he's-"

"Shh! Look."

"...? Huh?"

"Grooaarr?" ...Even the monster turns to the two's direction.

_...Ablaaze... _The burning heat... of love is comforting and showing Ruka the answer that makes sense to her... "This is..." Various flashbacks come to her... from deceiptions... to truth... as she begins to understand the deceiptions she went through... Love is truth... and happiness... and never a lie... while some words may indeed be twisted and corrupted, Love will never be like that... that is for certain. "Love... *sob* *sob*" ...She begins to sob even more. "I know... I've known from the start... Hayate-kun... I just... I was just... afraid... and..."

"Ah... Sa..." ...Hayate offers a hand. "Let's go back to the others."

"Hm." ...She takes his hand... then... "Hm!" ...And embraces him...

"Ahh... Hmm... Huh?" ...Nagi and Maria awaken. "Hayate?"

"Hayate-kun?"

"Sa, Ruka-san, don't cry anymore okay?" He said rubbing her head.

"Hm." She nods while burrying her face into his chest... he could feel the tears there... the wetness of it.

"..." ...Nagi and Maria simply watch.

"Hm." Risa smiles in triumph along with her other friends, and Wataru and Saki.

"Alright!" Izumi cheers.

"Now that is something." Miki said smiling, again, rarely.

"Hm." ...Both Wataru and Saki smile at each other...

...All the while... "Hayate-kun... arigatou." ...Ruka whisper to his ears as she leans in to his side.

"Hm."

"Grooaarr." ...The monster ruin the moment, sort to speak.

"As for you..." ...Hayate gently let go of Ruka then... "You're in the way..."

"Grooaarr!"

"So move!" _Draw! Slash! Slash...! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Here, grab hold of this, here we go!"

"Wha- W-Waahh-!" _..._The trio, with Izumi being forced to, glide over to the other side of the cliff thanks to the rope... or it looks like rope, that Risa found.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Ah, young master!" ...Wataru follows behind... He glided successfully... then... ...follow by Saki, while holding Sonia to her shoulder.

"Saki-san..." Maria said.

"Hello Maria, let's go." She said as she goes towards Hayate and the rest. ...Maria and Nagi follow.

"What's going on?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know, but we need to lend some aid there."

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! _...Hayate continues battling the monster.

"Grooaarr!"

"Skaawkk-!" ...Then Ra decided to help. ...Then... _Ablaaze...! _

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! Ablaaze... _A burning blade... as in Hayate's sword is eminating flames as he attacks.

"Hayate-kun!" ...Ruka regains her composure.

"Ruka!" ...Nagi and the others attend to her.

"Nagi-chan, Maria-san... Everyone..."

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! Ablaaze...! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaze! Ablaaze...! _...Ra fires two fireballs on the monster... _Boom, boom...! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Tch... People, fire at it!" ...Yozora commanded of her followers... then...

"Yes ma'am!" _Bang! Bang! _

"Grooaarr!" ...It has little effect on them however...

"You too, fire at it!" ...The Seer commanded of it as well... ...her followers that is.

"Yes, your excellency!" _...Bang, bang...! _...They did so but...

"Grooaarr!" ...It only angered the monster and their attacks did little damage on it...

"Uh oh..." And they realize that...

"Tch... Hey, get out of there!" Yozora commanded.

"Gyaahh-!" And they did so...

"Hey!" Hayate calls out... "Not there!"

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! _...The monster drawed out dark flames and blocked their path to prevent them from escaping...

"Gyaahh-!"

"Tch, Grr...!" ...Hayate comes to their rescue...

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh!"

"Tch... Get out of there!" ...Yozora decided to help, seeing that she should be a honorable and dear leader to them... "Get out-" _Bonk! _"Gyah!"

"Housen-san!" Hayate exclaimed. ...She got tailed out by the monster's tail...

"Grooaarr!"

"Geh...!" ...Yozora realizes that she's in a tight spot...

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaahh-!" ...The monster draws closer to her then...

"Hey! Grr...! Hiyaa!" ...Hayate rushes to her then...

"Grooaarr!" _Ablaaze...! Ablaaze! _...The monster attack with dark flames... and...

_Block! _"Gyaahh-! ...Huh?" ...Yozora thought she's done for but to her surprise... "Ayasaki?"

"Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" "Hayata-kun!" ...Everyone exclaimed as Hayate blocks the attack with his rapier... and Ra...

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaaze...! _...The flames of Ra sort of supported and protected him...

"Arrghh...!" ...He tries to withstand the monster's attack then...

"Grooaarr!"

"You... What are you-" Yozora asked as...

"Get out of here! I can't hold him out for long...!"

"You... Why are you protecting me? Am I not your enemy?"

"Hmph, I never considered you an enemy. Besides..."

"...Huh?"

"I can see the beauty feeling inside you as well." ...Romeo isn't he?

"..." ...She blushes at that comment.

"Sa te..." _Ablaazee! _

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! _...Hayate broke through the attack then... _Sliice...! _"Hiya!" ...He passed through the monster and sliced it...

"Grooaarr!" ...Killing it...

"Sugoi..." Risa said.

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi cheered.

"Hayate...!"

"Hayate-kun!"

"Hayate-kun!" Nagi, Maria and Ruka said.

"Sugoi... This guy is awesome." Wataru comments... It seems with him, dealing with his inner demons, he's no longer spoiled or snobbish... "But I could have done better. " ...or not.

"Ah...Young master." ...Saki sweat drops at that.

"Yeah..." ...Sonia sort of agreed... egotistically that is... ego is an illusion... a demon.

"Hmph." ...Saki merely gives a scowled at her comment.

"Hm?" Wataru sort of heard her but decided... or rather, he didn't heard her clearly much to Saki's sweat dropping... and that of Maria.

"Well... He'll learned." The latter said.

"Grooaarr..." ...With the monster gone.

"Sa, we're all safe now." Hayate said.

"..." Yozora is sort of touched by his actions.

"This child is special..." The seer walks up beside her... "Why don't you be his ally?"

"Huh? You're asking... me to side with him?"

"Ah... and you might find happiness... the thing that you have been yearning for..."

"..." ...Now that she thinks about it, he does bring happiness to those around him... "..." ...She blushes at that thought.

_Flash! _"Hm?"

"Hm?" ...Everyone is captivated by the light above...

"This is...?" ...Risa asked.

"This light..." Izumi said.

"...We're going back..." Hayate said. "...To everyone..."

"Hm?" Everyone wonders on where he meant then... _Flaash...! _

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Before anyone knows it, they disappear... along with the dark sphere of nightmare that Azel created... and... Ra guided them further into the light. ...Then...

Back atop the tower...

"Grooaarr!" ...Negi, being completely taken by the Seal of Orichalcum, roars wildly and angrily... the anger that has been residing within him has emerged violently and has transform him into this monster.

"Ha ha! Yes! Be the monster you are! Ha ha!" ...The Supreme King laughs it off...

"Tch... Stupid boy... I told you not to use that... You saw what that thing did to me... Why did you forsake your bonds with these naive fools!" ...Fate refers to the girls of Mahora.

"Hey, what was that!" Asuna snuffs.

"He's right about you being naive though Asuna." Konoka said with a sweat drop.

"Sou ne..." Setsuna confirms it.

"Urusai!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Negi... with a body of a demon... or rather, him being inside it, roared wildly.

"Tch... At this rate, things are going to become messy... Hm?" ...Just as Evangeline said that...

"...Negi-san..." ...Chachamaru steps forward much to Evangeline's surprise...

"...What is it Chachamaru?"

"...Chachamaru?" Chachazero, who is on Chachamaru's forehead, asked.

"...Master, I may be disobeying you on this but..."

"Hm?"

"...I will attack... in order to save Negi-san."

"..." ...That surprised her then...

"De wa..." _Whoosh...! _...She flies towards her... beloved, as she admits, as the flashback of her first kiss with him comes.

"Hey, Karakuri!" Asuna yells.

"Look out!" Konoka yells as well then...

"Hn..." ...Chachamaru prepares to battle her beloved then... _Bang! Bang...! _

"...Chachamaru..." ...Evangeline is rather surprised at her development of emotions... "...Hm." ...And proud. "Oh well..." ...She decided that she'll lend her assistance.

"Gonna fight?" Athena walks up to her ans asked that.

"Ah... You?"

"Ah, I suppose it's better than doing nothing... And I'll wait for..." ...Hayate as she is unable to continue... but she did murmur his name as Evangeline heard it.

"Fine, let's go!"

"Hm!"

"Hey! Don't hurt Negi-kun!" Makie said.

"Yeah!"

"Negi-kun!" The Narutaki twins said.

"Tch, I'll help out too!" _Draw...! _...Setsuna draws forth her sword and rushes towards Negi... demon Negi at the moment.

"Grooaarr!" ...It becomes aware of their intent... then...

"Tch... I may as well help I guess..." ...Fate said deciding to help then... "Hiyaa... Hiyaa!" _Blaast...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...He fired a light energy ball towards Negi.

"Hey!" ...To which Evangeline complains and... _Grab! _"Hey..."

"Huh?" ...In an instant, she grabs his wrist... when she transform into a load of bats and grab it that is... "No one punishes my disciple except me... Now begone!" _Striikkee-! _

"Ugh! Hey! I was trying to help you out dammit!"

"...Like I say that." Machina said since they now share similar situation... _Bonk! _"Ow!" ...Or maybe not... maybe his is worst.

"Urusai Machina, just be quiet and don't meddle in our affairs." Athena, the attacker, said.

"Oh come on Athena..." _Bonk! _"Ow!"

_...Waarrpp! _"Negi-kun! Huh?" ...Makie and the rest notice that the sphere of darkness that Azel summoned disintegrated... then... "That is..."

"Wa!" ...Hayate and the others return...

"That is... Ayasaki!" ...Asuna is the first to greet them.

"This is...?" ...Hayate is the first to acknowledge the surrounding followed by the others.

"Hey, we're back..." Risa said.

"Ah..." Izumi said.

"Everyone!"

"You guys are back!"

"Hayate..." ...Athena... Hayate's "wife" is glad to see her "husband" safe...

"Hm... Ah, A-tan!"

"Hayate..."

"So... You have returned... ha ha... But unfortunately for you... Your friend has been taken by his own darkness, ha ha!" ...Azel, with Hinagiku on her chest, laughs at Negi's situation... to which...

"Huh?" ...Hayate turns to the ensuing battle then...

_Bang! Bang! _"Grooaarr!" ...Chachamaru, Setsuna and Evangeline are fighting the demon of Negi...

"Springfield?" ...Hayate recognized him thanks to Ra's ability to see through the darkness... "Is that you?"

"It's him..." ...Fate regains his composure.

"Huh?"

"That shitty brat actually-" _Bonk! _"Ow!"

"Whoa!"

"Don't go calling him that." ...Chachamaru kicks Fate on the face.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!"

"Uh... I think it's because... You insulted Springfield... But..." Hayate turns to the now demon Negi... "Springfield... What happened to you...? How could you...? No, I guess you felt angry for that Supreme King for taking over your father... I guess I can relate to that... As I also lost my brother to the Devil... Ikusa-nii-chan..."

"Grooaarr!" ...The battle ensues with demon Negi confronting Setsuna, Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Tch... What's wrong boya? Can't handle the seal? Hmph, then why don't you just snap out of it already!" _...Boom! Slash! Boom! _

"Grooaarr! Ugh!" ...Despite it being a demon, Negi can feel pain from all the attacks that he absorbs... 'Ugh... This is... I can't...'

"Tch..." ...Though right now, Evangeline is being aggressive, she does feel sympathy for Negi for he has saved her countless times now, one when they first battle and then when she was taken by the seal of Orichalcum. ...Now it's her turn. "Why you... I said snuff out of it!" _Boom! ...Boom! Slash! _...Another attack as if trying to break Negi free of the Orichalcum influence.

"Ha ha! Your friend will soon by devoured by the Orichalcum influence! But speaking of Orichalcum..." Azel said then... "Arrghh!" ...The circular bright green insignia on her feet glows... that's the mark of the orichalcum...

"Ugh...!" ...Hinagiku, who is on Azel's chest, seem to be affected by it... as in she gets hurt whenever it activates.

"Hinagiku-san!" "Hina-chan!" Hayate and the trio exclaimed.

"Hey, daijobou?" Wataru and Saki lay Sonia for a while.

"Hey, will you be okay?" ...While the Seer tend to Yozora's injuries later that were caused by Ruka's fear monster earlier.

"Hayate-kun!" ...Ruka said.

"Hayate-kun, be careful!" Maria said.

"Hayate!" ...So did Nagi. ...Both have now acknowledge that they do love Hayate... but confessions will have to wait... speaking of which... it will be a New Year Party soon... at Mahora that is...

...All the while... At Mahora Campus...

"...Things seem to be moving smoothly there. The defense mechanism for Mahora will take us all back to our world." Takamichi, Shizuna and Konoemon are still watching the development from there along with the rest of the girls who are accompanying Asakura and Chisame.

"Is everything okay? Hey, Hasegawa, how is it?" Asakura asked.

"I don't know... Things are getting messy with the machinary.."

...The others look at it. "Think you can show how the others are doing?"

"I'm afraid not... We'll have to wait for them."

"...I hope they're alright... Chachamaru is on her full stable capacity for now... I hope she can help them." Satomi Hakase, Chachamaru's creator said.

...Back atop the tower...

"Ah, sou dau! Let the anger grow Negi Springfield! Let it consume you... Until you are completely insane! Ha ha!" ...The Supreme King keeps tempting Negi to go berserk in his demon form...

"Grooaarr!" ...To which it seems, it's becoming successful... as Negi can't seem to control the demon himself...

"Geh..." ...Evangeline is irritated at that... He isn't powerful enough to control it as she did when she transformed into a demon when she was taken by the Orichalcum.

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-san!"

"Negi-kun!" ...Nodoka, Yue and Haruna said. "We have to do something."

"Y-Yes... but..." Nodoka said but...

"Grooaarr!"

"Springfield!" Hayate exclaims.

"Negi!" Anya exclaims.

"Oi, Aniki! Snuff out of it!" ...Negi's familiar, Chamo, exclaim but...

"Grooaarr!" 'Urrggh...!' ...Their voices cannot reach Negi at the moment... "Grooaarr!"

"Grr... Ha ha!" _...Waarrpp! _...The Supreme King then decided to take that to his advantage and... "Your body... will be mine!" _Waarpp...! Whoosh...! _

"Huh? What the...?" ...Fate wonders on what he is doing... He transform into a ray of darkness then...

_Whoosh... whoosh... _He moves towards Negi in his demon form... _Whoosh! Waarrp...! _It engulfs him! "Wah!" ...Everyone witness that... then...

_Waarrpp...! _"Grooaarr!" ...Negi is taken in by the darkness.

"Springfield!"

"Negi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-chan!" 

"Negi-bozu!"

"Grooaarr!" ...The Supreme King...

"That's right... Fall into the pits of despair... and loose your consciousness there! Become darkness itself!" ...proceeded to take control of Negi...

"Grooaarr!" _Waarp... Waarp! Flash! _

"Ah!" ...Everyone averted their eyes from the glow...

"Guh..." ...Including Azel...

"Urgh..." ...And a sort of conscious Hinagiku... She turns to Hayate... her beloved... "Hayate...-kun..." ...But she falls into unconcious again due to her body being weak right now as her strength may have been absorbed by Azel for some time now... But before she falls asleep again... '...Save me... Hayate-kun...'

_Flash. _"Huh?" ...The Shirosakura that Hayate has been holding now glows... "This is...?"

"Hm?" Athena notices it as well... "Hayate?"

_Flaash... _"Ah..." ...Hayate could make out words coming from the sword... 'Save your beloved' "The power of Love will be yours to command as long as you act upon it.' 'Now, go!' "...Alright." ...He swore to save Hinagiku then... He turns to Negi... in his demon form... that is currently being controlled by the Supreme King. "...Everyone." ...He calls everyone.

"Hm?"

"What is it?" ...Everyone pays attention.

"You guys help Springfield, help him snuff out of his senses. I'll deal with..." ...He turns to Azel with a stern and angry expression.

"Not alone you won't Hayata-kun!" ...The trio comes in.

"You guys..."

"We're not gonna let you take this bitch by yourself." Risa said.

"Hm, we'll do this together." Izumi said.

"But... What can we do?" ...Miki asked somewhat serious.

"Geh..." ...Izumi has no answer to that.

"That's..." ...Risa said then...

"...You guys try to reach out Hinagiku-san." Hayate said.

"Huh?" They question that.

"I'm going to distract her while you try to reach her out, after that, I should have no problem of defeating Azel." ...He formulated that plan as the Shirosakura continues providind any sort of strategical plan for him...

"...Alright, I like your style, so it'll be a rescuing princess huh... Bring it on!" Risa said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Izumi said.

"Hm!" ...Miki said somewhat different this time.

"Everyone... Arigatou!" ...Hayate rushes forward.

"Grooaarr! Foolish mortal, you think you can defeat me with your mere strength alone? You have a lot to learn mortal!" _Flaash... _Azel gathers a beam of energy then...

"Ugh..." ...Hinagiku tries to witness the fight... she sees Hayate rushing towards her... "Ha... ya... te...-kun..."

"Grooaarr!" _Blast...! _...Azel fires the magic...

"Hayata-kun!" ...The trio exclaims.

"Hayate!" Athena exclaims.

"Hey!" ...Again, Machina interjects but... _Bonk! _"Ow! Hey!"

"Urusai! Hayate!" ...Athena exclaims again for putting his nose where it doesn't belongs, she hits Machina...

"Grooaarr! Ha ha! Take this! Hiyaa!" ...Azel fires another set of magics... a bunch of meteorites**(Note: Same as the Meteor Magic in FF8.)** _...boom, boom, boom, boom, Boom, Boom...! BOOM! _...They all rain down on Hayate... then...

"Hayata-kun!" "Hayate!" ...The trio and Athena exclaimed.

"Ha... ya... te... -kun..." ...Hinagiku watches how the fight ensues... then...

"Katsura! Wake up! Your beloved won't be able to save you if you die there!" Setsuna encourages her to be strong.

"Yeah, do it Hina-chan!"

"You can do it!"

"Hayata will help you." ...The trio backed up that cheering sort the least...

"Ha... ya... te..." ...Hinagiku murmurs then...

"Hinagiku-san!"

"Hm?" ...She looks up to that then...

"Ahh!" _Flaash...! _...Golden light surrounds Hayate as the energies of the Shirosakura gathers around him**(Note: The same glow whenever Squall and his friends would use their limit break. In here, Hayate's pose is similar to Squall... when using Renzoukouken on Adel.)** "I will save you HInagiku-san! Arrghh!" ...He raises both his rapier and the Shirosakura... then...

"Alright Hayata-kun!"

"Go get 'em!"

"Hm." ...The trio cheered then...

"Hiyaa!" ..._Tap, tap...! _...Here comes...! The finale attack on Azel...! 

"Grooaarr! Foolish mortal, you think to defy me!" ...She raises a hand... Azel that is then... "Grooaarr!" _Chaarrgee... Blast! Boom! _

"Hiyaa!" ...She fired an energy blast but it didn't stop Hayate from charging at her...

"Grooaarr!" _...Shake, shake, shake...! _...Then she made the ground shakes...

"Whoa!"

"Ah...! Hayate..." ...The trio and Athena were knocked down because of that.

"Hiyaa!" ...Hayate continues his marching... then...

"Grooaarr! You cannot approach me!" _...Flash! _...The circle binding Orichalcum insignia on Azel's feet glows... then... _Flash... Boom! _...Then it unleashed a fury of light towards Hayate...

"Hiyaa!" ...But that wasn't enough to stop him! He continues marching! "Hiyaa!"

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi said.

"Be careful!"

"Hm."

"Ge..." ...Risa, Miki and Athena said... then...

"Hiyaa!" ..._Whoosh! _...Hayate jumps toward Azel... then...

"Grooaarr! You still think to defy me!" _...Chaargee...! Ablaaze... Boom!_

_Block! _"Skawwkk-!" ...Ra came to Hayate's protection.

"Hn, you fell right into my power... Now perish!" _Blaast... BLAAST! Boom! BOOM! _...The circle insignia of the Orichalcum exploded in a green explosion of energy... **(Note: The Ultima in FF8.)**

"Hayata-kun!" ...The trio exclaimed that he was engulfed by it.

"Hayate!" Athena as well.

"Hey don't die dammit! Or else Athena won't be able to get marry!" ...Machina sticks his nose again... not only that...

"Eh... Why you..." ...She embarrassed Athena with the "marry" part so... "Urusai da ne!" _Strike! _

"Ow! I was just supporting your love!"

"Urusai!"

_Boom! _"Ugh..." ...As both Azel and Hayate were engulfed by the burst of green energy, Hinagiku tries to remain awake... "Ha... ya... te..." ...She notices that the battle is not going on their favor... "Hayate... Hayate!" ...She becomes fully awake. "Ha... ya... te..."

"Ha ha, your prince is nowhere on sight! You will never be rescued! Ha ha!" Azel mocks her attempts to lure her rescue... but...

"Hayate..." ...She cries... to which... "Hayate..."

"Hinagiku!" _Whoosh! _

"What!"

"What?" ...Both Azel and Hinagiku were taken by surprise... Hayate emerged out of the green smoke... He has some burns all over his body... but it didn't stop him... and his eyes is filled with rage...

"Don't poison Hinagiku's mind anymore!" _Slash, slash, slash, slash, slash, slash, slash... Slash! _...Hayate performed eight continuos slashes with the last one... on Azel's ugly face. **(Note: Renzoukuken in FF8.) **...then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Blood spilled all over Azel's body... It's not red but black...

"Ah...!"

"Whoa...!"

"Hayate!" ...Strangely, Ayumu has popped up even though she wasn't encountered on the world of nightmare ealier. ...While everyone is suprised at the damage that Hayate inflicted on Azel...

"Huh? How did you get here?" Wataru asked Ayumu...

"I was at that sphere and I got lost, I was so lonely you know, why did you guys leave me...?" ...She asked crying...

"Uh... well... We didn't find you... or rather, we couldn't find you." ...Wataru explains awkwardly with a sweat drop.

"Uh... yeah, that's right." Saki said.

"Waah~!" ...She cries much to their sweat drops as they turn to each other.

"It wasn't our fault right?" Wataru asked.

"Right, we just couldn't find her."

"Waah~ You guys are so mean..." ...She continues crying... Ayumu that is... Casting aside but...

"Hinagiku-san!"

"Eh?" ...Everyone turns their attention back to Hayate... and Azel and Hinagiku. "Hayate... -kun..."

"Hinagiku-san!"

"Ugh... Ugh..." ...Hinagiku tries to remain awake...

"Grooaarr..." ...Azel has been severly weakened and battered with all of his black blood all over her body... "To be defeated by a mortal... Inconceivable... I will... I will... Arrgh...!" ...She starts to collapse into dust.

"Hayata-kun..."

"Hayata-kun!"

"Hm." ...The trio said.

"Ah... Hayate." Athena said. ...Everyone else watch then...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _...Hayate jumps to Azel, who is now melting as she is about to die, due to her wounds, and reached towards Hinagiku who is on her chest... "Hinagiku-san!" ...He reaches out his hand further...

"Hayate... -kun..." ...She's becoming awake and stronger... "Hayate-kun..." 'Hayate-kun... He's... coming... He's coming to save me..." _Flash! _"Hm?" ...Hayate puts down the Shirosakura earlier... It glowed and flies towards her...

_...Whoosh! _"Hm?" ...It passed by Hayate and went towards her... "That's..."

"Shiro... sakura..." Hinagiku said.

"...Thou has been saved..."

"You..."

"...Though thy shalt not be the one to be thanked... thank Love... and your beloved..." ...The sword said as it returned in her possession... while she is still sticked to Azel's chest... ...She reaches out unconciously... to her beloved... "Ha... ya... te... Hayate-kun... Hayate-kun!" ...She's fully awake now...

"Hinagiku-san!" ...Hayate grabs her hand... ...And gently pulls her out of the collapsing Mistress of Mayhem...

"Hayate... Hayate... Hayate!" ...And they embraced each other.

"Ah... Hinagiku-san..." ...Hayate rubs her head gently...

"...Hm." ...Athena approves of that but... "But... You're still my "husband"... Hayate..." ...She said in triumph.

"..." ...Machina didn't bother to say anything... as he does not wish to have a feel of hell again.

"Hinagiku-san..."

"Hayate-kun..." ...Both land on the ground... as...

"Grooaarr..." ...Azel collapses on the ground... "Grooaarr!" ..._Flaash...! _...And existed no more... The Orichalcum insignia slowly fades away... and the bright engulfs Hayate and Hinagiku.

"Hayate-kun... Hm." ..._Chu. _

"...! ...Hm." ...And they shared a kiss... with Hinagiku as the attacker... sort to speak, and Hayate just returned it... The bright covered them as if does not wishing for any outside interference.

"What was that!" Risa asked.

"Hayata-kun! Hina-chan!" Izumi said.

"Hinagiku!" ...Miki said.

"Hayate-kun!" Ayumu exclaims.

"Hey, Romeo!"

"Ayasaki-kun!" ...Wataru and Saki exclaim. The rest get worried then...

_Flash...! _...The Orichalcum has ceased to exist... Revealing Hayate, who is smiling, beside Hinagiku, who is waving at them. "..._Sigh... _Heehee." ...Everyone sighed of relief and giggle at the sight of them... Especially Athena who is rare case... But she still acknowledge Hayate is her "husband" not Hinagiku's... and Machina has nothing to say to that...

...All the while... "Grooaarr!" ...Negi, completely taken by the Supreme King, gathers a lot of negative energies from the 'Void' itself... "Hmm... How shameful, so Azel is defeated... How disappointing." ...It said. ...Right now, the one speaking is the Supreme King, not Negi... with the latter.

"Ugh... Ugh..." ...He's trying desperately to take control, but his negative feelings keep emerging due to the Seal of Orichalcum that he devoured... and its making it impossible for him to be reached.

"Grooaarr!"

"Negi-kun!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Negi-san!"

"Negi-kun, we better rescue him!" Haruna said.

"We know but... how?" Makie asked.

"Oh man... Here he comes!"

"Onee-chan!" ...The Narutaki twins said then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The Supreme King, using Negi's demonic body... charges at them...!

"Grr... Damn demon... I'll-" ...Evangeline is irritated at that so... _Whoosh! _"Huh?" ...Chachamaru just passed by her. "...Chachamaru... Hmph, I see... Ja, let's go!" ..._Whoosh! _She charges towards it as well...! 

"Yosh, here we go!" ...Chachazero, while on Chachamaru's head, cheer her two fond of people.

"Hiyaa!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Two parties about to clash... _CLASH! BOOM-! _

"Whoa!"

"Wah-!" ...Everyone is blown away by it...

"Ahh...!"

"Waahh-!"

"H-Hey, Evangeline Mcdowell, go easy on him will you! He's just a shrimp!" Asuna exclaimed while trying to support her balance.

"Yeah, Negi's a shrimp!" ...Anya supported on that.

"Aniki!" Chamo said trying to hang on to Anya's shoulder so that he wouldn't fall of the tower since he is the lightest to get blown away by the explosion of the collision of power of the two parties.

"Hiyaa!" _Clash...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Evangeline is the one doing the most damage on the Supreme King... or demon Negi. "Grooaarr! You are strong as they say... You are the vampire who have forsaken your aging for the sake of survival... Now fall into the depths of abyss and ceased to exist!" ...The Supreme King said in Negi's demonic voice... as it is its body at the moment...

"Negi-san..." ...Yue said.

"Negi-kun..." Nodoka said... She remembers the time she went to help Negi during the time when he and Hayate first transferred to Mahora... "Negi-kun... Negi-kun!" ...She rushes to him...

"Ah, Nodoka!"

"Ah, hey! Nodoka!" ...Yue and Haruna call her out... But she didn't bother to turn around...

"Negi-kun... Negi-kun!" ...Nodoka runs up to the battle of Evangeline, her servants and Negi, in the possession of the Supreme King... then...

"Grooaarr?" ...It turns to her... Behind and beneath its shell is... 'Miyazaki-san... No...!' "Groaarr!" ...The demon insisted on devouring her but... 'Stop...! Stop! Don't do that! She's innocent!'

"Negi-kun!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Evangeline said to the girl.

"Honya-chan!"

"Hey, Honya! Get out of there!"

"Ojou-chan!"

"Nodoka!"

"Nodoka!"

"Hey, Nodoka!" Anya, Yue and Haruna exclaimed.

"Nodoka! Ge..." ...Yue, her best friend, runs up to her... "Nodoka!"

"Hey, Yue! Stop!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Things are getting out of hand...! 'Miyazaki-san...! Get out!'

"Nodoka!" ..._Bonk! _

"Gyah!" ...Yue pushed Nodoka out of the way... then...

"Grooaarr!"

"*gasp* Ah!" ...Now she's in trouble!

"Yue!"

"Yue!" 

"Yuechi!"

"Hey, ojou-chan!"

"Grooaarr!" 'Stop! Stoop...!' ...Negi is doing is best to stop himself... the demon that is... the Supreme King... but... "Grr... Get out of the way brat, I will-" 'No...! I won't let you... I WON'T LET YOU!' _Flash...! Rooaarr! _...The image of Narukami... then... "Grooaarr!" ...The demon finds itself in pain...

"Huh?" ...Yue is safe...

"Huh? He..."

"...Back away?" ...Haruna and Asuna said.

"Negi-kun... Yuechi... Miyazaki..." Konoka said.

"Grooarr...!" ...The demon is still in pain...

"Negi-san..." Yue said.

"Springfield!" Hayate said.

"Tch... So he's still there." ...Fate said confirming that Negi is still alive and is inside the demon.

"Ugh... How do we... How do we save Springfield?" ...Hayate is a little weary in asking assitance from Fate, but he has little choice...

"Hmph, it's either you guys show love for that little guy, or he'll be devoured by it."

"Huh?"

"Love?" Asuna asked.

"What do you mean?" Konoka asked.

"Huh?"

"Hm?" ...Everyone else asked and turn to each other.

"You guys beat me with your bonds... why not do it again? Come on, don't tell you guys are a bunch of cowards to do that!" Fate said mockingly as in a way to cheer them up and encourage them.

"Wha-! Hey, what gives you the right to say that to us!" Asuna said.

"Sou! We must rely on our bonds everyone!" Konoka said giving the expression that she complains as well... but she's not.

"Guh! Konoka!"

"Ja, you best rely on that, we'll hold back Springfield." Setsuna said readying her sword.

"Negi-kun..." ...Nodoka regains her composure after being pushed away by Yue...

"Ah..." ...The latter is still in front of Negi... So... _...Stomp, stomp... _"Ah...!" ...She's in trouble again...

"Grooarr... Grooaarr!"

"Yue!" Nodoka exclaims.

"Yueichi!" "Ayase!"

"Guh...!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Yue find herself in a tight spot as the demon lunges its claw hand at her...

"Guh...!" ...She covers then...!

"Grooaarr!" _...Whoosh! _...'No...! I won't let you! I won't let you hurt her!' ...Negi focuses his will then... _Blast! _

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Whoa..."

"Ah..." ...Everyone is taken by surprise...

"Huh?" ..._Flaash... _"This is...?" ...Yue turns in front... the torso of the demon have been shattered.. spilling some ray of light... "Ah..."

"Yue-san!" _...Crack! _...Negi emerged out of it.

"Negi-san!"

"Negi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-bozu!"

"Negi! "Negi-kun!"

"Springfield!" "Negi!"

"Negi-kun!" ...Nodoka is the last to be relieved to see him alive then...

"Grooaarr!" _...Blaast...! _...The demon lets out a growl and a dark energy above then... _...Crack! Boom! Boom! _

"Wha-!"

"Guh...!"

"Whoa!" ...The tower is collapsing! 

"Gya- Gyahh-! We-We're in trouble!" Chamo said.

"Gyaahh-! Negi...!" ...Anya falls to the balcony!

"Anya-san!" _Ablaaze...! Skaawkk-! _..._Catch! _"Anya-san!"

"Ayasaki-san..." ...Hayate catches her with Ra as a support.

_Boom! Boom...! _...The tower has been reduced to dust! "Gyaahh-!" ...Evangeline is pushed by one of the debrises...!

"Master!" "Master Evangeline!" ...Chachamaru and Chachazero said. _...Whoosh! ...Catch! _"Master." ...She catched her and...

"Where's boya?"

"That's..."

"Yue-san!"

"Huh?" ...They turn to that voice then...

"G-G-Gyahh-!" ...Yue falls off the balcony!

"Yue-san!" ..._Whoosh! _...And Negi jumps after her! 

"Negi-kun! Yue!" ...Nodoka yelled.

"Nodoka, we have to go!" Haruna said.

"But..."

"Leave it to Springfield, he can do it! Have faith in him!" Hayate "big brother" said.

"Ah... sou na... That boy is strong as the thousand master so he should be fine, but as for me..." ...Fate brings out a teleportation stone...

"Huh?" Everyone questions that... then...

"I'm outta here." ..._Swap! _...He teleported away... Leaving them all behind...

"Uh.." ...Hayate sweat drops at that... Awkward moment again...

"Hey, you! Come back here! You double-crosser! I thought you were on our side!" Asuna snuffs a bit at his "betrayal" as she sees it... Technically, it wasn't really a betrayal... as Fate is confident that they can save themselves.

"It can't be help now... We have to go, now." Hayate said.

"But what about Negi?" Anya asked.

"Don't worry about him, everyone, get on!" _Flash! Ablaaze...! _

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Ra is summoned. ...And Hayate and everyone else get in.

"Nishizawa-san, get in!"

"H-Hai!" ...She gets on.

"Wataru-san, Saki-san, Seer-san, Housen-san, get on!"

"Hurry up!" Asuna said.

"Alright... Here we go!" ...Wataru and the others get on it as well...

"Skaawwkk-!" ...And they left the collapsing castle...

...At Mahora...

"Whoa..."

"What's going on in there?" ...Takamichi, Shizuna and Konoemon are still watching as nightfall comes...

"Hm... Negi-kun... Ayasaki-kun... Konoka..." ...The dean gets worried about his granddaughter.

"Whoa... Look at what's happenning there!" Asakura said still with the microphone.

"Ah..."

"What a development." Chisame commented as they watch how the chaos ensues...

...At atlantis...

"Wa... Waah...!" ...Some citizens are panicking as the castle of Atlantis collapse into the sky... and falls to the sea... along with the tomb building of Azel... whose remains have all been reduced to nothing by Hayate and the others... and now...

Back at the sky...

"Ahh...!" ...Yue falls into the sky and into the what probably 100 feet centimeters high above this... atmosphere of skies... "Ahh...!" 'I'm going to die... I'm going to die...! Ojii-chan... I'm... I'm sorry...' ...She gets frightened and so she cried... any girl would probably cry at the fear of this height... but...

"Yue-saan-!"

"Huh?" ...Looking above... and opening her eyes. "Negi...-san..."

"Yue-san!" _Flash! Roaarr...! _...Narukami is summoned... then... _Rooaarr! _"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh...! _...In a speed of a rocket, Negi flies below Yue then... _Catch! _

"Ah!" ...He catched her bridal style... "Ah..." ...Her face comes in contact with his... "Ah..." ...She blushes because of that... But...

_Boom! _"Grooaarr!" ...The demon comes falling on them as well...! The Supreme King...! 

"Ah!"

"Huh?"

"Negi Springfield... You will die! Grooaarr!" ...The demon Supreme King said then...

"Hmph... I don't think so..." ..._Flash... Rooaarr! Block, block...! _

"Ah..." ...Narukami protected the two with a light barrier.

"I made a mistake of taking the seed of evil..." ...Negi refers to the seal of Orichalcum...

"Negi-san..."

"But... I have realized... once again... The bonds we have made."

"..."

"I won't forget it!" _Rooaarr! _...Narukami reflects Negi...

"Negi-san..." ...Yue thinks he's cool... "..." She blushes because of that... 'Come to think of it... This is not the third time...' ...Flashbacks of the time he rescued her... this is now probably the third time... "..."

"Springfield!" ...Hayate and the others fly overhead with Ra carrying them.

"Negi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Springfield-san!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Skaawwkk-!"

"Everyone, we're coming! Yosh... Here we go..." Negi prepares himself then...

"Huh?" Yue wonders on what he's doing then...

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon is going to attack...

"Wah...!" ...And Yue realizes that.

"This is gonna be dangerous..." Negi thought.

"Springfield..."

"What's he doing?" ...Hayate and Asuna said. ...then...

"Grooaarr!" _Blaast! _...The demon fires a wave of negative blast.

"Ah...!" ...Negi focuses then...

"Ah, Negi-san...!" Yue said then...

"Everyone... arigatou... thanks to the bonds that we all shared..." ...Previous flashbacks of everyone's kiss of pactio... then... "Ahh!" _Flaash! _

"Grooaarr! What?"

"Wha..."

"Negi..." ...Hayate, Asuna and the others were stunned by that then...

"Negi-san..." ...And so is Yue...

"Ahh!" _Rooaarr! _...Narukami prepares for an attack... _Flash, flash...! _...All of the pactio cards that Negi made with everyone appear one by one...

"Those are...?" Hayate asked for them...

"Aniki!"

"Well... Boya seems to have remembered the most important part. ...That he showed me that time..." Evangeline remembers the time where Negi swear eternal allegiance with her... "..." ...She slightly blushes at that.

"...Hm." ...Both Chachamaru and Chachazero notice and smile at that.

"That's..." Asuna said.

"Ahh!" ..._Flaash...! _Negi gathers strength then... _Rooaarr! _...The image of Narukami...

"Grooaarr!" ...The demon's attack draw closer then...

"Ahh!" _Blaast! _...He gathered all of the bonds he made with the others and attack with the equal strength of that with it coloring like a rainbow.

"Ah...!" ...Yue is mesmerized by that.

"Ah!" ...And so are the others.

"Springfield..." "Big brother" is amazed... Hayate that is... "...Hm." ...He smiles proudly.

"Hm." And so is Asuna. ...He pats him on the shoulder. "That's our friend right?"

"Ah."

_...Blaast! _"Ahh!" ...With everyone bonds with Negi giving him strength... _...Blaast...! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" ...He easily defeated the demon... "Grooaarr! To be defeated... Noo-!" _Boom! Boom...! BOOM! _

"Ah!" ...Negi, and Yue, is blown away by the explosion...

"Ah!" ...Causing him to let go of her... and she falls again.

"Yue-san!"

"Ahh!" _Whoosh...! _

"Yue-san!" ...Negi comes after her...

"Grooaarr... Grooaarr!" _Boom! _...Thus, the tyrant of Atlantis has ceased to exist... both Azel and the Supreme King... while...

"Springfield!"

"Negi!" Hayate and Asuna yelled, both are like older sibling figures for the young mage so...

"Springfield!" "Negi!"

_...Whoosh...! _"Yue-san!"

"Ahh...!" ...Negi slowly reaches out his hand to her...

"Yue!"

"Yue!" Nodoka and Haruna yelled.

"Yuechi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Help her!" ...Makie and Narutaki twins said.

"Negi-kun!" "Negi-chan!" "Negi-bozu!" ...Everyone else yelled then...

"Ahh...!" _Whoosh...! _Negi continues extending his hand to Yue then... ..._Catch! _

"Ah, gotcha!" _...Whoosh...! _...They're about to reach the ground in which Yue... is in danger of getting hurt.

"Ah!" ...Realizing that she...

"Ah...!" ...Negi realizes that as well so... "Yue-san...!"

"Ahh!" ...Yue clings on to Negi then... _...Whoosh, WHOOSH! _...Negi tried his best to be supported by the gravity and make sure he didn't hit the ground as he holds Yue into bridal style... to which... "Hm?"

"Hm?" ...Both accidently kissed each other in the process... "..."

"..." ...Yue blushes... "...Uwa!" _Chu...! _...She immediately broke the kiss. "I-I...!"

"Uh... Yue-san..." _Flash! _"Huh?"

"Huh?" ...A pactio card appear... It lands on Negi's palms... "..."

"..." ...Awkward silent moments...

"...Uh..."

"Wh-What is it...?"

"..."

"..." ...Amidts this however...

"Oi, Springfield!" ...Hayate's voice...

"Gwah!" ...Both individuals turn away blushing...

"Negi!" Asuna yelled. She and the rest arrived while being carried by Ra...

"Yue!" Nodoka exclaims.

"Yue!" Haruna next.

"Yuechi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Ah, everyone... S-Sa, Yue-san... L-Let's go..."

"H-Hai..." She takes his hand... but... "Guh..." ...She suddenly let go...

"Wh-What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing, let's go." ...They proceed to ride on Ra but... "Gwah!" ...Not paying attention to her environment, Yue almost fell onto the sea... to which Negi sweat drops along with the rest of them.

"What's her problem?" Nagi asked.

"Uh well..." Maria said.

"She seems to be lovestruck." Saki said.

"Eh?" Nodoka questions that.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruna asked as well.

"Ora, we should pick them up, oi, Springfield!"

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Hayate instruct Ra to pick the two up on the small plateu of island.

"Ayasaki-san..."

...Later at Mahora...

"Ah, Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun, and I see the rest of you are here as well." The dean, Takamichi and Shizuna welcome the group.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"We made it back there." Asuna said.

"Ah. It's because we all helped one another. Heehee." Konoka said.

"Sou ne... Our team work improvise."

"Yeah." ...Both Setsuna and Hinagiku, partners and rival, give a palm of friendship and rivalry.

"So... You guys survived... Good." Konoemon said in a serious tone...

"Ojii-chan?" Konoka asked for this.

"While you were all away, we detected a lot of negative interference above... in the world we all reside in."

"It seems the Demon King... the one who is currently ruling the city in our world is now making preparations..." Takamichi explains.

"Preparations...?" Hayate asked.

"What kind of preparations?" Negi asked.

"It seems... Doomsday is upon us."

"Huh?" Everyone asked that.

"Doomsday?" Nodoka asked frightened.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Haruna asked.

"We received a lot of report... chaos... terrorism... A lot of negative negativity is being done above... We can't do much from here... That's why..." ...Takamichi turns to Negi and Hayate...

"Hm?" ...They question that then...

"We'll leave everything to you two."

"Eh?"

"Hm?" ...Everyone asked that.

"Why's that? Is there nothing we can do to help?" Hinagiku asked.

"Yeah, let us help!" Fuka said.

"We'll do everything we can!" Fumika said to which everyone back up.

"I'm afraid that cannot be done." Konoemon said.

"Eh?" Everyone complains.

"Why's that?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, ojii-chan why?

"...The Demon King will soon commence preparations for doomsday."

"Huh?" Negi and Hayate questions that.

"Soon... We will be forced on a battleground... Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun." ...He called in a serious tone.

"H-Hai?" Both pays attention eagerly.

"...We will be relying on you two." 

"Eh?" The two asked.

"S-Sir?" Hayate asked.

"What do you...?" Negi asked next...

"This is your battle, not ours. Ayasaki-kun, that vessel that the demon king is residing... that is your brother yes? That's what I've searched of that person's identity."

"..." ...He has nothing to say to that except... "...Yes."

"Eh?" Everyone is shocked and surprised at that.

"Ayasaki-kun, you have a brother?" Fuka asked.

"We didn't know that!" Fumika said and everyone makes a fuss.

"...Demon King huh...?" ...Asuna remembers the time when she was young... being chased by a large demon... A demon king... "..." Her expression becomes dark because of that...

"Hm? Asuna?" Konoka noticed that...

"..." ...She was also saved by a man, resembling Negi... Nagi Springfield... The thousand master... Though it is unclear what became of him after that, it is assumed by many that he is dead due to those who have known him have never seen him since... "...Nagi... Springfield..."

"Hm?" Konoka heard her loud and clear on that.

"But... sir... Does that mean... We'll have to..." Hayate asked for something grueling... of killing... a family member.

"..." ...Athena has noticed the sadness in his eyes...

"..." ...And so is Hinagiku. "...Hm." ...She knows what it means to loose a family... as she already has... That's why she's here... at Mahora, under the tuition fee of a foster parent who she occasionally visit. "..."

"That's why, Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun..." ...Konoemon approaches Negi and Hayate... He holds both of their hand... "We'll entrust our fates into you... Our fates are in your hands, whether we will die tonight... or we'll yet celebrate New Year... is up to you."

"..."

"..." ...Now this is probably the biggest challenge that Negi and Hayate will face... "..." ...Both turn to each other... They can say that they are nervous about this... "..."

"...I undertand that you haven't recollected your thoughts about this, so you have time to reflect on the time you two stayed here at Mahora... Once you're ready... Come to me in my office... I will discuss to you how to face the demon king... and Ayasaki Ikusa."

"..." ...Hayate grunted at that... facing his brother... who he admired so much... but he knows this Ikusa right now isn't him... but the Devil himself...

"..." ...The other girls pity him... as they know it's not easy to fight a family...

"..." Even Machina and the other servants around here.

"I... I need to be alone..." ...Hayate walks away...

"Ayasaki-san..." Negi said.

"Hm, give him some time, you too Negi-kun, once you two are ready, come to my office okay?" ...Konoemon walks away...

"Sir... Hm..." ..._Tap, tap... _Like Hayate, Negi walks away...

"Negi-kun..." ...Konoka said. She and Asuna eye the boy...

"..." ...And so is Nodoka, Yue and Haruna. "Negi-kun..." ..Nodoka thought of coming with him...

...A while later... ...At the courtyard...

"..." ...Hayate sits near a pond... He just throwed a pebble... that made a sliding jump forward... "Huh..." 'Ikusa-nii-chan... I will have... to destroy you...? ...If that's the only way I can free you from the demon king's influence... so be it... even... even... even if I have to taint these hands of mine... with sin..." He said looking at this palm. ..._Skaawwkk... _...Then the image of Ra comes to his mind as if comforting him... "_Sigh... _I wonder... will I find...?" ...He said looking at the crescent moon above... as if asking for a miracle to be granted... though the minds of people are really the ones that are complicated... with Love however... that can be fulfilled... the miracle that is...

"Hayate-kun..." ...Ruka's voice...

"...! Ruka-san..."

"...Hi, thought you could use some company..."

"...Ruka-san..." ...She sits beside him... "What's the matter? It'll soon be-"

"Nah, curfew has been dismissed for now... We are after all in a tight situation here... Doomsday... is almost here..."

"Sou ne..."

..._Tap, tap... _"Hm?" ...Hinagiku comes as well... but then she finds the two... sitting beside each other... "Ah." ...She hids on the intersection of wall in the building. "Ruka-san? Hayate-kun?"

"Ne Suirenji... Oh, I mean Ruka-san..." Hayate said.

"Hm? What?"

"..." Hinagiku listens closely... "...What are they...?"

"What will you do when... you know... when you're in conflict with your sibling...?"

"...Are you referring to your brother?"

"Well... maybe, I'm not sure I could kill him... He's... He's everything I admired... He was the only real family I had... My parents... ...I lost faith in my parents long time ago..."

"...Lost faith huh... They were treating you badly?"

"...You could say that... They would always gamble... ...That's what always tend trouble for me... That's why I have to make up for their wrongdoings to the people they have wronged... I have no problem of correcting their mistakes and I have no problem of helping people... but they always tend to be trouble that they have abandoned me here in the academy..."

"..."

"..." ...Ruka and Hinagiku cannot help but pity him...

"...You don't have to be like them..." Ruka advised...

"Ruka-san?"

"You can stay here with us... For the rest of your life."

"..."

"For the rest... of their lives... our lives..." ...Hinagiku murmured while holding her chest... the thought of staying in the academy forever with her beloved isn't so bad... that will be a load of fun... "..."

"Stay here in the academy huh...? ...Hm... Yeah... That's what I'll do... In that case..." Hayate stands up... "I'll protect this place."

"Hayate-kun?"

"Hm?" Both Ruka and Hinagiku asked what he meant.

"I can't let this place be restored that's why... Me and Springfield will take this upon ourselves... We'll destroy the demon king... and saved Ikusa-nii-chan..."

"Ikusa? That's your brother's name?" Ruka asked.

"Ah... I'll save him... But... I'm aware that if I have to kill him... I will do so to save him..."

"Hm... I'm sure he will not blame you." Ruka assured.

"..." Hinagiku sort of wish that she's the one who said that to him.

"From what I can tell of your brother, he's a kind hearted brother who will support you through and through. That's why..." ..._Chu. _

"...!" ...Hinagiku is distraught by the kiss on the cheek that Ruka landed on him.

"Wha- R-Ruka-san...!"

"Hehe, I will support you, I'm sure the others will as well..."

"..." Hinagiku is now very jealous... She clunches her fist... "Ruka-san... Hayate-kun..." ..._Clap, clap... _"Huh?" ...Nagi and Maria just passed by her... She didn't seem to mind her presence... Nagi minding Hinagiku's presence that is...

"Hm?" Both Ruka and Hayate turn to them.

"Congratulation, you're really cool Hayate." Nagi said smiling on Hayate.

"Nagi-san..."

"You're really something Hayate-kun, first you saved us from our fears, now you'll face yours, and it's our turn to save you, isn't that right Hinagiku?" Maria said that to which...

"...!" Hinagiku's cover is blown...

"...? Hinagiku-san?"

"Oh uh... I... I gotta go." ...She leaves.

"H-Hey, Hinagiku-san!" ...Romeo chases after Juliet... sort to speak.

"...Leave them be." Maria said.

"Ah... They'll need it."

"Sou ne." Nagi and Ruka agree... but... 'Maybe I'll spend time alone with him later...'

...Later... at the across courtyard...

"Hinagiku-san!"

"Stay away from me!" ...The chase continues... Romeo and Juliet then... _...Tkkt! _"Gyah!"

"Ah, Hinagiku-san!" ...She stumbles... _...Catch! _...And he catches her... to which... "Daijobou?"

"Eh? A-Ah... I... Eh?" ...She noticed where she's touching... her breasts... "E-Eh!"

"Hm? Oh uh..."

"Urusai!" _...Slap! _

"Guh!"

"...Hm." ...Athena who is watching from the bushes, simply feels awkward at this situation and atmosphere... "Idiots..." She commented.

"Hayate no ecchi." Hinagiku accuses.

"Uh no I... _Sigh... _If you wish for me to leave... I'll leave." ...Since apparently, she doesn't want him around, he decided to leave...

"Eh?" ...That sort of stabbed her in the heart. "Hayate-kun... I..." ...She regrets her actions as he walks away...

"...Coward." ...Athena comments of Hayate... then...

"W-Wait..." ...Hinagiku catches up with him but... He didn't bother to stop. "I said wait!" ...She holds his arm so that he wouldn't escape.

"...Hinagiku-san?"

"...I'm sorry... I sort of overreacted."

"..."

"...Come on, let's take a seat here."

"...Hai." ...The two of them sit...

"So... You have a brother?"

"Ah... He's name is Ayasaki Ikusa... He's sort of like an idol for me... I really admire him... but... seeing him now... I'll probably have no choice but to kill him."

"..."

"..." Athena remembers Ikusa Ayasaki... Her savior... Now... an enemy of her beloved "husband" "...I better do something." ...She emerges from the bushes...

"Hm? A-tan?" Hayate noticed her presence.

"Tennouso?" Hinagiku asked.

"...I see you guys are all lovedubey here." ...She sits beside Hayate...

"Eh? Eh! Uh no we-" ...She clings onto his arm... "Eh?" He questions her actions.

"H-Hey, Tennouso...! What are you doing!"

"What? Can't I do this? He's frequently staying with me at my manor you know."

"What!"

"Uh well... That is sort of like... a job for me." Hayate explains.

"...Oh..." Hinagiku gets it immediately... Just a job just a job... She keeps repeating that thought.

"Ah... Sou ne." Athena said sort of annoyed by Hayate. "..." ...Then she and Hinagiku lay their head on his shoulders... with Hinagiku clinging onto his arms...

"Eh? Uh... G-Guys..."

"You have a problem?" Both asked if he has any objections to their actions.

"Uh... no, I don't." He said with a sweat drop. ...The three of them remain that way for a while... then... "...I'll be leaving soon you know... and... I cannot guarantee that I'll-"

"You'll come back." ...Hinagiku didn't bother to let him finish his sentence.

"Eh?"

"Sou ne Hayate... If you don't come back... We'll mess up your grave for breaking your promise." Athena said.

"A-tan... Hinagiku-san..."

"You know many people will be saddened if you don't return right? Why don't you be a good boy and do as we say?"

"Yeah." ...Hinagiku said as they hold his arms more tighter...

"You guys... ...Hm, okay. Ja, I promise that I'll return to the both of you, me and Springfield will swear that." He said with a flashy smile... that is a vow he will not break.

"...Hm." ...Both accept his vow then... "...Hm." ...They both lean on his cheeks... then... _Chu, chu... _Both laid a kiss...

"E... Eh?"

"Urusai, just be quiet." ...Both said as he sweat drops and let them do whatever they wish.

"..." ...The three of them stay that way until it was almost evening...

...Later... at the middle of the campus...

..._Tap, tap... _Hayate is about to go to the dean's office to the what probably the greatest moment and probably the hardest moment in his life... "...This is it... Okay." ...He gives a stern face then...

"Hayate." ...A voice said.

"Hm?" ...He turns around to face Maria and Nagi. "Maria-san? Nagi-san?"

"Hm..." ...Nagi walks up to Hayate... then... She grabs his arms and pull his head to her... _Chu. _

"...!" ...He got kissed on the chin. "Wha- N-Nagi-san...!"

"Heehee, that's for rescuing us from our fears back at that tower."

"Yes Hayate-kun, we are grateful to you, that's why..." ..._Tap, tap... _Maria walks up to him as well... _Chu. _

"Wha...!"

"We'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah, so you better come back."

"..." ...He is left speechless at the moment... and then... "...Hm, okay." He smiled and swear at that.

"...Hm." ...Both accept that.

"Ja, mata ne!" ...He runs to the dean's office.

"..." Both watch him leave with tears on their eyes...

...At the same time...

"..." ...Negi is sitting at the edge of the courtyard where there's a large pond... this is sort of like a forest part of Mahora... Chamo is lying behind him on the grasses.

"Ne, Aniki, are you sure this is the right place for you to be thinking?"

"...Even if I go somewhere else, I'll probably think the same thing."

"Hm... Sou ne... I guess it can't be help. Hm?" ...Chamo notices three people approaching. "Hm? Ojou-chans?"

"Huh?" ...Negi turns to them... it's Haruna, Yue and Nodoka... "You guys..."

"Ah, Negi-kun..." Nodoka is the first to speak up.

"Negi-san... we..." ...Yue next...

"We thought we might cheer you up since you're all gloomy." Haruna finishes. ...They all sit beside him with Yue and Nodoka together... to which Haruna dislike. "Hm? Ora, come on, you guys should sit on both Negi-kun's sides."

"Eh?" Both question that.

"Eh?" And so is Negi.

"Ora, here Nodoka, Yue." ...She drags the two to sit beside him...

"H-Haruna-san...!"

"H-Hey...!" ...Both complain but they got sitted beside him anyway.

"There, now that's satisfying." ...For Haruna anyway... She's the one satisfied.

"..."

"..." ...Both best friends blush at the million of thoughts running in their heads right now... "..." ...Both turn to the boy they love... to which they admit recently... Nodoka is endeavored by his cute face and his sort of attractive personality of being kind and gentle to all around him... Yue is attracted by the way he keeps saving her... and he has done so thrice now... He also caught the heart of her best friend...

"..." 'I'm a terrible friend...' ...She recently drawed a drawing paru... of her and her... beloved Negi... she's holding it on her sides, hoping that no one sees it... but...

"Hm? What's that paper on your pocket Yue?" Haruna, the worst person to find out, asked as she reaches out to it and grabs it.

"Wha- A-Ah!" ...She took it without mercy...

"Hm? This is... Ah." ...Haruna immediately gets what's going on... "I see... I see heehee." She giggles... sort of laughing at the development.

"..." Yue blushes and has no comeback...

"Hm? What is it?" Negi and Nodoka become interested on the topic...

"Look at this Negi-kun."

"Ahh!" ...Haruna presents the paru to Negi.

"Hm?" He looks at it with his glasses...

"Hm? That's..." Nodoka looks at it as well and... "Ah..."

"Ah..." ...Negi and Nodoka quickly realize that it's Yue and Negi... together. "Yue...-san?"

"..." ...The latter is quiet and blushing.

"...Yue?"

"..." ...Nodoka is worried... at the same time troubled.

"Now, now you three." ...Haruna gets them all together and cuddles them. "There's nothing wrong in loving the same person, don't you think so Negi-kun? So, which one do you think is cuter, Nodoka or Yue?"

"Eh?" ...Both girls sense competition at the same time conflict...

"Eh...Eh!" ...Negi is caught by surprise at this.

"Ooh, the moment of truth!"

"Here it comes!" ...Makie and Narutaki twins listen behind the bushes...

"Here it comes..."

"Uh..." ...Negi is speechless...

"..." ...And so are the two best friends.

"Ma, ma, come on guys." Haruna grabs the three. "Why don't the three of you confess to each other."

"Eh... Eh!" ...The three exclaimed.

"B-But, Haruna-san..." Negi said.

"Now now, Negi-kun it would be unbearable if Nodoka's and Yue's feelings go unanswered so... Why don't the two of you confess to him now?" ...She grabs both of her friends by the heads... then...

"Eh~!" "Eh!" ...Different reactions... but both are embarrassed.

"Ooh, the moment of truth!" Makie said while Fuka is holding a camera as if for the memories and Fumika's eyes are glitterring with excitement... and then...

"Um... N-Nodoka-san... You're..."

"H-Hai? What is it...?"

"You're... cute and..."

"..." She blushes at that... to which...

"..." Yue is sort of jealous... so... It's... "...Um, Negi-san..."

"Hm? Hai, Yue-san?"

"I... Um..."

"Yue likes Negi-kun! Heehee~" ...Haruna finishes for her.

"Gwah!" ...To which she explodes in red.

"Eh?" Both Negi and Nodoka are stunned.

"Y-Yue...?" Nodoka asked her best friend.

"I..." ...She said then...

"Oh come on you guys, how about we moved on to the main event," ...Haruna brought a pen and a scratch for that. "Here we go, now onto the confession part, you first Yue!"

"Eh? Eh!"

"Come on, Negi-kun is waiting!"

"...Yue-san." The latter, Negi, said... "..." ...He blushes at this part. "I..."

"..." ...Yue cannot stop blushing...

"..." ...Nodoka keeps a close eye on the two.

"Negi-san..."

"Yue-san..."

"I..." ...Then the flashbacks of her saving comes again... through those flashbacks comes crushes... then... ...true love... "Negi-san... I..." ...Here it comes... "I love you!" _...Chu. _

"...Hmmngh!" ...She gave a brutal attack of no comebacks or rejection... of kissing that is.

"Wooh!" Haruna is delightened.

"Gyaah-!" ...And so are the twins.

"Wah...!" ...Nodoka is thoroughly surprised at her best friend's actions... "...Ah..."

"..." ..._Chu. _...Yue broke off the kiss...

"..." ...Negi is thoroughly shocked and stunned... surprise, nonetheless.

"Hm..." ...Yue then faces Nodoka. "Nodoka..."

"Wh-What...?"

"I... I... Iove Negi-kun too!"

"Ah..."

"...Ah..."

"Hm..." ...Three people... with different reaction... Negi noticed that Yue changed the honorifics of "-san" to "-kun".

"Ooh, this is getting excited." ...Makie and the twins keep on tract... sort to speak.

"...I..." ...Nodoka begins again... then... "I..." ...She looks down then...

"...Miyazaki...-san?" ...Negi asked... then...

"Negi-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Hm..." ...Haruna waits for the grand finalle... then...

"Negi-kun... Please call me by my first name as well!" ..._Chu! _

"...!" ...A violent kiss... sort to speak... as in she will not take "no" for an answer.

"Hmmnnghh..."

"..." ...Yue has no objection to it however... Normally, whenever someone kisses Negi, a pactio card appears... but... In their case, they have already kissed once, so the prequesities are no longer met.

"Ooh, alright!"

"Honya!" ...Makie and the twins cheer in secret.

"..." ...Negi is left stunned again... as Nodoka broke off the kiss... "...I..."

"..."

"..." ...A love triangle... A boy... and two best friends of girls... "..."

"Ma, ma, I wouldn't worry about it, Negi-kun." ..._Chu. _

"...Hm!"

"Eh!" ...Both best friends are stunned at Haruna's actions... She kissed him... on the lips too.

"Hmmngghh!" ..._Chu... _Negi finally was able to break her grasp... sort to speak. "Guah! H-Haruna-san!"

"Ha ha, since you're super popular Negi-kun, why not me as well? Ha ha, you and Ayasaki-kun are very popular."

"Eh..." ...The three sit again.

"You know Negi-kun, should you not comeback... I'm sure many of our class will get upset... and will probably shed thousand of tears... so... Let's not consider that an option okay?"

"...Haruna-san..."

"...Hm." ...The moody atmosphere drop for now as Makie and the twins realize that...

"Negi-kun... Please come back..." ...Nodoka pleads...

"...Miyazaki... -san."

"...If you don't come back... I'll... ...I won't know... what to do..."

"...Miyazaki-san..."

"Me too... Negi...-san... no, Negi-kun." Yue said.

"Yue-san."

"And me too of course." Haruna said. "Heehee."

"Haruna-san... ...Hm." ...He takes this to heart...

"Hm."

"Hm." ...Both Nodoka and Yue smile at that... then... _Chu. _

"E-Eh!"

"Ara, ara, you guys are kissing demons he he, anyway, I'm glad you guys made up, you're quite a lucky guy Negi-kun."

"Ahh~" ...He just got kissed on both sides of his cheeks...

...A while later...

..._Tap, tap... _"This is it..." ...Negi closes his eyes for a while... He's attention is focus on the goal up ahead... Defeat Avatar Ikusa... then the Devil... or demon king... and restore peace to the world... where in the delusions, as in the darkness would disappear into the hearts of man... and the 'Void'... which doesn't really exist... would be long forgotten... that is...

"Negi-kun!" ...Makie and the Narutaki twins voices...

"Hm? Ah, it's you guys. What are-"

"Negi-kun."

"Hm?" _...Chu. _"...! Wh-Whaa...! M-Makie-san!"

"Negi-kun~!" ..._Chu, chu... _...Then the Narutaki twins.

"Ahh~! Wh-What's gotten into...!"

"Negi-kun, good luck okay?" ...Makie gives a wink and a thumbs up.

"We'll be waiting for you!" The twins said.

"Beat that Devil Negi!" Fuka said.

"Sou, sou! You can beat him, together with Ayasaki-kun, you two are unbeatable!"

"Sou, sou!" ...Makie supports Fumika's cheering.

"...You guys..." ...Negi feels rather touched by their cheering... so... "...Hm, arigatou." ...So he simply smiles at them.

"Hmhmn~! Good luck!"

"Ah!" ..._Tap, tap...! _...So he runs off...

"Negi-kun..."

"I hope he comes back... right Fumika?"

"Hm!"

"Yeah... I'm sure he'll be back." ...Makie said... then...

...At the nearby courtyard.

_...Tap, tap! _"Negi!" ...Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka come...

"Negi-kun!"

"Ah, you guys..." ...Negi acknowledges their presences... "What are you-"

"What? Can't we say good luck before the final fight? We've been through a lot together." Asuna said.

"Sou ne... From demons to vampire... then to magic hehe." Konoka said giggly.

"Well it's all been worth it if you ask me, we've all grown mature this time... Let's keep at it until the end." Setsuna said.

"Sou dau ne? Oh right, Negi-kun... Before you go and fight... Hmm~" ..._Chu, chu, chu... _

"...! W-Waahh-!"

"Ha ha we knew you would react that."

"This is my first time kissing brat, hmph, I guess it's not so bad." Asuna said kissing a kid for the first time.

"Ahh~..." ...And Negi is stunned.

"Sa, Springfield-san, good luck, and I hope... I hope you can help Ayasaki-san... With his issue with his brother."

"Sou ne, Ayasaki-kun right now has the most biggest problem of dealing with a family..." Konoka said understanding Hayate's situation. "So please Negi-kun... Help him okay?"

"Hm, you can count me, ja, see ya!" ...Negi bids farewell.

"Goodbye! And goodluck!" ...Konoka said as the three of them wave at him. ...And off he goes.

"Ah, arigatou!" ...He waves back at them.

"...There he goes... A brave kid..." Konoka commented.

"Hm, sou ne..." Setsuna agrees.

"Well, that shrimp is more than he looks... I hope he succeeds."

"Hm." The three nod. "By the way, Asuna, I didn't know you have soft spot for Negi-kun now, could it be... that you like him? Heehee."

"Wha- D-Don't spout ridicoulous things Konoka!"

"Oh~ You're blushing~ Hehe!"

"Urusai!"

"Ojou-sama... Stop that..." ...Setsuna merely sweat drops at this situation...

...All the while...

..._Tap, tap...! _"Negi!" ...Now... It's Anya's turn...

"Ah, Anya... What is it?" ...Negi stops on his tracks...

"I... I want to say... Good luck." ...A warm smile... Chamo is with her by the way.

"Huh?"

"Ojou-chan wishes you good luck Aniki, and I'll go with you." ...He jumps to Negi's right shoulder. "The two of us will see this through to the end with Older Aniki!"

"Chamo-kun... hm, arigatou."

"N-Ne, Negi..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"..." ..._Chu. _

"...!" ...A kiss on the cheek.

"Ooh!" ...Chamo gets excited.

"A-Anya...?"

"D-Don't get me wrong... It's not like I like you... no... it's no... Naah, just be careful okay!" ...An aggressive attempt of escape... sort to speak.

"...Anya... Hm, arigatou, ja, mate ne!"

"See you later ojou-chan!"

"Hm, I'll be waiting Negi... I'll be waiting for you!"

"Hai, I'll surely come back!"

"Ah, you can bet on that!" ...Negi and Chamo said as they run off... well, Negi is the one running not Chamo... as he is on his right shoulder.

"..._Sigh... _" ...Anya sighs dreamily... then... she turns around... "Please come back Negi... I... I can't bear to live without you... You... who have been a pillar of support for me during our time in Wales together... Please come back!"

...Later...

..._Tap, tap...! _"Boya." ...Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Hm? Ah, Eva- I-I mean, master!"

"...Hmph, just Evangeline is okay." ...She approaches him... and Chachamaru.

"Eh? But-"

"I said Evangeline is okay!" ...She strangles him with his neck tie as if she means business.

"H-Hai master!"

"Master." ...Chachamaru said as if a cue for Evangeline.

"Hmph, fine." ...She sways her hair...

"Eh?" ...Negi questions this then... "What are..."

"Ssrraa..." ...Her bangs are shown and... _...Chu. _...She stuff them into his mouth... sort of spilling some blood into his cheeks.

"Hmmnngghh!"

"Geeh...!" ...Though Chamo doesn't mind Negi getting kiss, as that is what he wants to happen most, the sight of blood is very disturbing.

"Hnnmmgh uma..." ..._Chu. _...Evangeline broke off the kiss...

"M-Master...!" ...Negi said nervously while wiping off the blood... from the wound kiss... sort to speak.

"Chachamaru, your turn." Evangeline said.

"Eh?"

"Hai..." ...The servant's turn is up... then... "...Hm." ...She holds Negi on both shoulders... then... "Hmm...~" ..._Chu._

"...!"

'Alright...!' ...Now this is something that Chamo can get excited with...

"..." _Chu. _...Chachamaru broke off the kiss and goes to Evangeline's side.

"Now boya, I have another order for you... Don't screw this up."

"H-Hai... What is it?"

"Come back alive, okay?"

"Eh?"

"If you mess this up... I'll suck you of all your blood! Got it!"

"H-Hai! I understand!"

"...Hm." ...Chachamaru merely smiles at her master as she sees what is behind her angry attitude... "Hm..." ...And she acknowledges that feeling herself...

"Hai, ja, master, mata ne!" ...Negi left with Chamo.

"...Master."

"Hm? What is it?" ...Evangeline responds to Chachamaru's calling.

"...You seem happy."

"Huh? Wha... What are you talking about? I'm just normal."

"...Hai, affirmative." ...That's her choice of words to say...

"Huh? "Affirmative"? What's that huh? Explain what that means!"

...All the while... at the main lobby building...

..._Tap, tap...! _'Yosh... I'm not alone... I'll do this... Me and Ayasaki-san... We'll protect this place!' ...Negi rushes to the dean's office then... _Tap, tap...! _"Huh?" ...He sees Hayate sitting by the door... waiting for him it seems.

"Ah, Springfield, are you done?" ...He refers to how he bid farewell to everyone... as they may not return in this... battle... final battle to be precise... though both gentlemen have every intention to return... as they have people who love them to return to.

"...Hai, but... Daijobou, I'm sure everything we'll be fine."

"...Hm, I guess you're right, ja, let's go."

"I'll be accompanying you guys, with me around, there's no way you guys are going to die! Ha ha!" ...Chamo said boasting.

"...Ha ha." To which they only laugh at... He's a funny and warm guy... ermine that is.

"Hey, why are you laughing at?"

"Nothing~" ...Both said.

"Sa, Springfield, let's go... Our destiny... is at hand."

"Ah, let's do this... Ayasaki-san." ...Both take a handshake... as "brothers"...

"Ah, let's go." ...Both give a warm smile...

"Hm." ...Chamo approves of that... Then... they enter the dean's office...

"...I see you're here... Are you ready?" ...Konoemon asked.

"Good luck, Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun." ...Takamichi is here...

"We're all counting on you." Shizuna as well...

"Hm, we understand our situation." Hayate said.

"Ah, we're ready." Negi said. ...This is it... The final battle... Let the chaos... begin!

"Hm, ja, if you will follow me..." Konoemon said... both groups left the office... both Negi and Hayate follow... and then...

...At the campus...

"Good luck Negi-kun! Ayasaki-kun!" ...Asakura and the other girls are here.

"Good luck!"

"Well, looks like Judgement day is upon us." Chisame said.

"Ma ma, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Of course we should be worry about it, we don't know whether we'll win or not."

"Ma, you're too negative Hasegawa, just believe in faith will you? Even though I know you're not much into that."

"Hmph... Fine, I will believe in those two..." ...She refer to both gentlemen... Negi and Hayate.

"..."

"..." ...Both are standing on a teleportation portal... that will lead them back to their world... after which, Mahora will follow... and the battle with the Devil... and Avatar Ikusa... will begin... This is it... Everyone's role is set... The Final Conclusion is about to begin...

"Ja, Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun, you're ready?" The dean asked. ...Everyone else is here to see them depart... then...

"Hai." Both said.

"We understand what is at stake here." Hayate said.

"Ah... We won't let you guys down." Negi assures.

"Hm, we know you guys won't." Haruna said. "Right guys?"

"Hai!"

"Be careful Negi-kun!" Fuka said.

"Hai, show 'em who's boss!" Fumika added.

"Good luck Negi-bozu!" Ku fei said.

"Ah, don't loose confidence now!" Kaede added.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Hm! ...The other girls nodded at that.

"Negi-kun... Please be careful." Nodoka said.

"Hm." Negi assures her with a nod. "Ah... Hm."

"...Hm." ...And Yue as well.

"Ma ma, I wouldn't worry if I were you guys." Haruna assure them with a deadly hug on the shoulders... "Ja, good luck Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun, if it's you guys, there's no doubt that we'll be all saved."

"Ah, no doubt about it! Good luck shrimp! Ayasaki!" Asuna said.

"Ah, good luck!" Followed by Konoka.

"Please use caution now you two, Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun." Setsuna said.

"Hayate-kun... Good luck, we'll be rooting for you!" Hinagiku assures.

"Hm, good luck!" Ruka added.

"Go get 'em Hayate!"

"Hm!" ...Nagi and Maria...

"Well... I suppose we'll be counting on you guys." ...Wataru and Saki are here... as refugees.

"Good luck Ayasaki-kun..." ...Yozora and the others as well... Now... the stage is set... Now all that is left is...

"Hm. Hm." ...Negi and Hayate nod at their assurance then to each other. And now...

"Ja, here we go... Once I push this button... You're on your own." Konoemon warned.

"..."

"..." Takamichi and Shizuna embrace themselves for a wide impact... "Good luck Negi-kun, Ayasaki-kun."

"We'll be counting on you." Takamichi added.

"Hm." ...Both gentlemen nod.

"Well then... Here goes..." ...Konoemon said... And now... Conversation is over... _...Click. _..._Waarp...! _

"Ah..." ...Both Hayate and Negi float... surprising everyone... "Ah..."

"Hm." Negi nods at Hayate.

"Hm." And he returns it... _Whoosh! _...And off they go! To the sky!

"Whoaa!" ...Everyone is surprised at that as they leave rainbow on their tracks...

"Good luck Negi-kun!" Konoka hoped.

"Don't die now!" Asuna said.

"Hayate-kun, don't die! ...Please..." Hinagiku said hopeful.

"...Hm." ...Setsuna notice that and set all of their hopes on the two... "Good luck... Negi-kun... Ayasaki-kun..."

...As for Negi and Hayate...

"Here we go Springfield..."

"Ah..."

"Daijobou, we'll be fine." Chamo assures.

"Hm." Both take that to heed then...

"He-y!" ...A voice calls out... then...

"Huh?" Both turn to that... above is... "...! S-Sakuya-san...? Isumi-san?"

"Yo!" ...Yup, it's Sakuya and Isumi... and they're riding on a broom... with both of them wearing a wizard's hat.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Hayate asked somewhat frightened of their safety for coming.

"It's too dangerous, get back!" Negi said.

"No way." Sakuya said.

"We'll help you out. Me, the Tennouso, and Mcdowell will help." Isumi said.

"Huh?" Both wonder on that then...

"Hayate."

"Boya."

"Eh?" ...Both recognize that voice and... "M-Master?" "A-A-tan?"

"...Thought you might leave without us huh?" Athena is here... along with Machina... They are all flying without brooms.

"We're not gonna let the finale be taken for you guys with those guardians around." Evangeline said to which Chachamaru nodded. Chachazero is on her head as well.

"Wh-What are you all doing here? It's too dangerous!" Hayate said.

"Sou dau! Why did you-"

"Daijobou, we'll just take care of those." Athena points up ahead in the sky...

"Eh?" ...Both gentlemn turn to her direction and... "Huh...? ...? ...! Wh-What the...!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" ...A bunch of dragons are heading their way! **(Note: The same assault of dragons in FF9 when going to the Lifa Tree for the final battle.)**

"Wha...!"

"Wh-What do we do...!" ...Hayate and Negi said... then...

"Here they come! There's too many!" Chamo said.

"Leave them to us!" _Whoosh, whoosh... Whoosh! _...Evangeline, Athena and the rest charge ahead to battle them.

"Good luck Hayate-onii-chan! _Chu." _...Sakuya blows a kiss on Hayate as head to battle along with Isumi... then...

"We'll hold them back, you go Hayate, Springfield!" Athena said... then..._ Whoosh! _...Along with Machina... Chachamaru...

"Here we go... Go ahead boya, leave these fools to us!" ...Evangeline said then... _Boom, boom, boom...! BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! _...The war begins...

"Hiya!" _Waarp! Boom!_

"Hiyaa!" _Strike, strike...! _...Various magical spells and moves are perform on the dragons on the supporting group... sort to speak, Evangeline and the rest hold the dragons back while Negi and Hayate fly towards the castle that Avatar Ikusa set up upon the sky in the human world...

"Everyone... Hm, arigatou!" Negi said appreciative.

"A-tan... Hm, I won't let you down!" Hayate exclaim and... _Whoosh, whoosh...! _...Both Negi and him fly overhead with Chamo...

...All the while... back at Mahora...

"Hey, look!" ...Asuna points at the explosions occuring above the sky.

"Negi-kun..." Konoka and the rest watch.

"Go get 'em!" Fuka said.

"Negi-kun!" Fumika said while the rest give a worried expression...

...Back to Negi and Hayate...

..._Boom! Boom...! Boom! _...Amidst the battle... _Whoosh, whoosh...! _"Hn...!" ...Both Negi and Hayate pass by the dragons and towards the...

"Grooaarr!" ...The guardians... the monster tablets that the Supreme King emerged out of their tablets come...! But...

"Springfield!" Hayate signals Negi.

"Hm, sa... Let's go!" ..._Flash! _

"Rooaarr!"

"Skaawwkk-!" ...Both Narukami and Ra... then... _SHOOCCKK-! ABLAAZEE! BOOOOOOM-!_

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" ...Both took care of them immediately due to the strength of the bonds they form with their classmates... and then...

...A while later... At the castle's throne room building...

"Hm." ...Both Hayate and Negi, along with Chamo, come across a long road way of bridge... that leads to a throne room... No doubt Avatar Ikusa is inside... _...Tap, tap, tap... _...Both gentlemen walk towards it... and eventually... they come across the door. "...This is it..." Hayate said...

"Ah... Let's finish this." Negi said.

"Ah..." ... "...*gulp*... Hm." ...With a determine nod... _Keplunk... _They open the door... and now...

...Throne room...

"..." ...Avatar Ikusa... sitting on a throne... as Negi and Hayate stand before him with an angry face and stern faces... "...Magicians... Magicians... Magicians... I see you have come... You have cross me for the last time!" ...He seems to be upset with all the setbacks he encountered... the defeat of Azel... the Supreme King... and their guardians... and now... "Curse all magicians... Swarming like locusts across generations. You disgust me. The world is in a brink of salvation... Everything will return to the Void... and everything... ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA! Even I, will ceased to exist... and we will all embrace the eternal darkness for eternity! Ha ha ha!" ...He stands up... then... "Sa... Let us go!"

"Hn!" ...Both Negi and Hayate enter into a fighting stance... and now... Let the showdown... Begin!

Battle commence... Final Battle...

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." ...With a laugh of a Devil... Hayate and Negi stand before Avatar Ikusa... with him floating with black dragonic wings... this is it... Let's go!

"Hiyaa!" _...Whoosh, whoosh...! _...Hayate attack first with his rapier... and then... "Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _...Avatar Ikusa dodged all of them... then...

"Ha ha!" _...Waarpp... _"Huah!" _Waarp! _...Waves of darkness!

"Hn!" _Whoosh! Waarpp...! _...Hayate dodged them and jumped to the side of the throne room to avoid the attack.

"Hiyaa!" _Shoock! Rooaarr! _Negi, with Narukami, attacks with thunder!

_Shock! Boom! _"Ugh!" ...He seems to have wounded Avatar Ikusa a bit... "Ugh... hehe..." ...He simply smile sadistically so...

"Hiyaa!" ...Then Hayate attacks next... and then... _Slash! Slash! Slash! _"Hiyaa!" ...After inflicting slash wounds on his body, he jumps away from him a bit.

"Ugh!" ...Again, inflicting more scars on his body. "Ugh... Curses it... Ha ha... Ha ha ha...! This pain... I love it! Ha ha ha!" ...A masochist it seems... Avatar Ikusa is...

"Hm?" ...Both Negi and Hayate find it questionable that he's enjoying the torment... so...

"Arrgh... Arrgh..! Arrgh!" _...Splash! _"Maelstorm!" _Splaash...! Splaash! _...A tidal wave!

"Ugh!" _Splash! Bonk, bonk...! _"Ugh!" ...Both Hayate and Negi are flinged away to the sides. "Ugh..." ...They are all wet from the attack.

"Ha ha! That's right, lie there! And don't stand up! Ha ha!" Avatar Ikusa mocks them...

"Grr..." ...Both gentlemen stand up... "Why you..." Hayate said then... "Arrgh!" _Skaawwkk-! _...Ra is summoned. "Stop tainting nii-chan's name!" ...He refer to Ikusa. His brother.

"Ha ha, Ikusa... yes... This body is-"

"Hiyaa!" _Slash, slash, slash, slash...! _...Four successful hits... then he backs away...

"Ugh!"

"Hiyaa! Narukami!"

"Rooaarr!" _Shoock! _

"Ra!" _Ablaaze...! _

"Skaawwkk-!" _Ablaaze...! Boom! Boom...! _...The throne room's roof is destroyed...! 

"Ughh-!" ...And Avatar Ikusa is in pain of agonize... "Urgh... Guah..." ...He spilled blood... Ikusa is really in pain.

"Ge..." ...And Hayate is quite painful for hurting his own brother... "Ikusa...nii-chan..."

"Ayasaki-san..." ...Negi could feel his sorrow.

"Daijobou Aniki, you're doing his brother a favor, Older Aniki, no matter how painful it may seem, you must rescue your brother from his influence!" Chamo cheer.

"Ugh... Urgh..." ...To which Avatar Ikusa is disgusted...

"Hm... I know... I'll... I'll save my brother!"

"Hm." ...Negi nods approvingly of that. ...Then...

"Gurgh... Damn mortals... You will pay Arrgh!" _...Waarpp...! _...Waves of darkness... _Shake, shake...! _That caused the ground to shake... destroying the room...

"Whoa!"

"Ah!" ...Both Negi and Hayate regain their balance despite that. "Geh..."

"Ah..."

"Arrgh... Arrgh!" _Shock, shock...! _...Avatar Ikusa sent out thunder, dark thunder, of his own...!

"Whoa!"

"What the!"

"Aniki! Older Aniki!"

"Arrgh!" _Whoosh! Whoosh...! WHOOSH! _...Then Avatar Ikusa sent out a tornado... that destroyed the entire room.

"Whoa! Arrgh!"

"Arrgh!" ...Both Hayate and Negi regain their composures...

"Rooaarr!"

"Skaawwkk-!" ...With thanks to Narukami and Ra.

"Argh... Narukami..."

"Argh... Ra."

"I will show you... the true meaning of pain! Arrgh! ARRGGH!" _Crack! Flash...! _

"Whoa!" ...Chamo explains as the whole room is engulfed in the bright light... then... "Huh?" ...When he turns his eyes back to it... "What the..."

"Argh... Huh?" ...Hayate and Negi turn their attention back in front again too then... "Huh? What the...?"

"Grooaarr!" ...The cursed dragon... has replaced Avatar Ikusa... and the entire throne room has been destroyed... "I will... make you bleed! Grooaarr!"

"Ge..." ...Things are going to get tougher...

...Back at Mahora...

...As the ensuing battle continues, everyone watches from the sides of Mahora as it returns to the human world where Avatar Ikusa's castle can be seen... and... "Hm? Ah, hey everyone look!" ...Fuka points at the caslte... to which...

"Hm? ...? ...! H-Hey... That's...!" Asuna said... then...

"Negi-kun!" ...Everyone caught sight of the cursed dragon... battling Negi and Hayate...

...Back at the now ruined throne room...

"Grooaarr!"

"Let's go, Springfield!"

"Ah!" ...The battle continues then...

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _...Hayate jumps towards the cursed dragon then... _Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Whoosh... Whoosh! _...Five continuos slashes then he jumps away...

"Grooaarr!" ...Making it agonizes in pain. "Grooaarr!" _...Ablaaze...! Boom! _

"Whoa!" ...It counters attack with a dark flame to which they both dodge.

"Hiya! Narukami!" _Shoock! Boom! _

"Grooaarr!" Another successful hit!

"Ra!" _Skaawwkk-! Ablazze, Ablaaze...! Boom, boom...! _

"Grooaarr!" ...Another two more successful hits.

"Ah..." ...Both Negi and Hayate stop attacking for now... but...

"Grooaarr!" _...Warp! Waarp! _...Dark sphere!

"Whoa!" ..._Waarp! Waarrp...! _...Both gentlemen dodged it again... then...

"Hiyaa!" ..._Skaawkk-! Whoosh! _Hayate, along with Ra... _Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash...! Slash! _...Hit five burning slashes on its body... cursed body to be precise...

"Hiyaa!" _Rooaarr! _...Then it's Negi and Narukami's turn... _Shoock! Blaast... Boom! Boom! _...Another successful hit of spells!

"Grooaarr!" ...That seems to have injured the cursed dragon... then... "Grooaarr!" _Flash, boom, flash, boom! _...Rays of light bursted out of it... it's defeated... "Grooaarr!" ...Then black blood pours out of it as it growled wildly then...

"Huh?" ...Both Negi and Hayate defeated it.

"Did... Did we won?" Chamo asked.

"I don't think so..." Hayate said.

"Not yet..." Negi said.

"Grooaarr!" ..._Flash, boom flash, boom... Boom! Slice...! _"Grooaarr!" ...With its body sliced in half, the cursed dragon has been severly weakened... "Grooaarr!"

"Hm, let's finish it, Springfield!"

"Hm!" _Whoosh! Whoosh! _...Both jump at it then...

"Good luck, Aniki, Older Aniki!"

"Hiyaa!" _Skaawwkk-! Ablaaze...! _...Hayate let out a circle of fire around it... _Ablaaze! _

"Grooaarr!" Burning and scorching it to a blitz... then...

"Hiyaa! Finish it, Narukami!" _Rooaarr! _..._Shoock... SHOOCK! _"Shining Nova!"

"Super Nova!" _Ablaaze... ABLAAZE! SHOOCK! BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The cursed dragon has been reduced to dust as the flames of the Sun incenerates it... and then follow by a striking thunder of light... "Grooaarr!" _Boom, boom... Boom! BOOM! _...It explodes into tiny pieces of light...

Back at Mahora...

"Ah..."

"Negi... Ayasaki..." Asuna and the rest see the lights... as they slowly fade...

"Neg-kun... Ayasaki-kun..." Takamichi said.

"I hope they're alright." Shizuna said.

"Hm."

"...They're alright... I can tell..." Konoemon said... and then...

...Back at the two gentlemen...

"Is it..."

"Over...?" Hayate finish what Negi was about to asked... but... _Waarp... _"Huh?" ...A black vortex appears... and... _Waarpp! _"A-Ahh!"

"Ah, Ayasaki-san!"

"Oi, Older Aniki! Aniki!"

"Ahh-!" ...Both Negi and Hayate are sucked into the vortex... then...

...A while later... Into the 'Void'...

"Ah... Ah... Huh?" ...Hayate finds himself in the dark... and so is Negi...

"Ah... This is...? Huh?" ...In front of them is... A shining omnipotent being... The devil... the light fades... and its replacement, a dark devilish creature... "You are..."

"Ware wa Maou...(Demon King) I will rule this world... and reduce it to dust... then to nothing... as will you... Now... perish..." _Flaash... _...A lot of lights bursted out and then turns into the color of blood. ...It is then...

"You will pay! We won't let you!" ...Negi and Hayate enter into a fighting stance.

Final Battle...

"Grooaarr..." ..._Chaarggee... _A lot of negative energies... then... "Grooaarr!" *Apocalypse* _Flaash...! _Three waves of darkness... then... _BOOOOOOM-! _...An explosion engulfs the 'Void' ...and Negi and Hayate... then... "Grooaarr... You are... Huh?" To his surprise.

_Flash! _"Arrgghh-!" _Skaawwkk-! Rooaarr! _...Negi and Hayate are protected... by the bonds they made with the others as their pactio cards are in place... empowering Ra and Narukami... then... _Skaawwkk-! Rooaarr! _"You're finished!"

"Let's do it Springfield!"

"Ah! Arrgh...!" _Chaarrge... _This is it... "Arrgh... ARRGGHH!" _Rooaarr! Skawwkk-! _...Narukami and Ra are in place...!

"Grooaarr..." ...The Devil is in a tight spot... now...

"Ahh! Endless light!" *_Eternal Crescent and Radiant*... BLAAST! _...A waves of endless lights... Light... creates everything! _BLAAST! ABLAAZE...! SHOOCK...! BOOM! _

"Grooaarr! Grooaarr! Grooaarr! Nooo-! NOOO-!" _Boom, boom...! _...Lights are bursting out of the Devil as it lay defeated... "Arrgh... Arrghh...! ARRGHH-! GROOAARR!" _Boom, boom... _

"Ah... Arigatou... Everyone." Negi thanks the others for the power they have given him and Hayate... their bonds.

"Ah, let's go home... Springfield."

"Ah... Let's." ...Both take their hands... _Flash... _

"Skawwkk..."

"Rooaarr..." ...With Ra and Narukami guiding them... Both exit the 'Void'...

"Grooaarr..." ...The Devil fades into nothing... then into light... as light... creates everything...

...Back to the human world...

_Flaaaassshhh...! _...Light is engulfing the castle... making it disappear... "Ahh...!" ...Making Chamo clings onto a emergency that he brought as there is nothing to stand on but that. "Aniki... Older Aniki... Huh?" ...He sees them exiting a vortex 'Void'... then... "Aniki... Older Aniki!"

_...Whoosh! _"Chamo-kun!"

"Chamomile-san!"

"Skawwkk-!"

"Rooaarr!" ...The two exit followed by Ra and Narukami!

"You made it!" ...Chamo jumps at Negi. "Oh Aniki! You scared me there! I thought I would never see you again! Waah~~!"

"Ha ha... Chamo-kun... arigatou. Hm."

"Hm."

"Hm." ..._Clap. _...Both Negi and Hayate give a high five of victory...

"Sa, let's go Springfield! Let's go back to the others!"

"Ah, lets!" _Whoosh...! _...Both made their way back to the floating Mahora... with Ra and Narukami following...

"Skaawwkk..."

"Rooaarr..." ...And they both return to their psyches...

"Hm, arigatou, Narukami." Negi thanks his esper for all the help it provided during their struggles.

"Hm arigatou, Ra." ...So is Hayate. "Hm?" ...He then sees the image of Ikusa... without the mask... smiling... with a thumbs up... signifying... that he's still alive... and somewhere else... "...nii-chan... Hm, I understand." ...He returns as a thumbs up as Ikusa is saying without words that he'll return someday.

"Hm? What's the matter Ayasaki-san?" Negi asked as he notices his facial expression of surprise and delightened.

"Hm? Oh uh nothing. Sa, let's go."

"Hm, lets!" ..._Whoosh! _Both quicken their face... then...

...Back at Mahora...

"Hey look!" ...Asuna points at the castle... that is slowly fading into the light...

"The castle..." Fuka said...

"It's disappearing..." Fumika added.

"Ah..." ...Everyone else is watching... Athena, Evangeline and the rest have just returned as well...

"Hayate-kun... Hm?" ...Then... above is...

_Whoosh...! _"Hey...! Everyone!" ...Hayate and Negi... and Chamo...

"Hey, ojou-chans!"

"Negi-kun!" Takamichi said... surprised.

"Ayasaki-kun!" Shizuna said surprised as well.

"They did it..." Konoemon said.

"Everyone look! It's Negi!" Fuka said.

"And Ayasaki!" Fumika added as everyone gathers... then...

"Hm." Athena smiles.

"Everyone!" ...Hayate and Negi jump to them.

"Alright!" ...Everyone exclaimed.

"They did it!"

"Yeah!" 

"Negi-kun!"

"Ayasaki-kun!"

"Hayata-kun!"

"Hayata-kun!"

"Negi-chan!"

"Negi-bozu!"

"You did it! Yeah!"

"You guys are heroes!" ...A friendly and warm welcome back!

"Hayate!" "Hayate-onii-chan!" "Hey!" "Ayasaki-kun!"

"Ugh... H-Hey, calm down..."

"H-Hey everyone... We're hurt here... ha ha..." ...Both gentlemen are embraced by their beloved...

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-san!" ...Each of them are hugging them tenderly.

"Hayata-kun!"

"You did it man!"

"H-Hey, come on I'm hurt here. Ha ha." Hayate enjoys the celebration... but he's in pain.

"Ugh... Ha ha... ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" ...And everyone laughs merrily... a victory to celebrate...

...A while later... celebration time...

_...Boom, boom...! _...Fireworks are everywhere... as Mahora is now back to its original place in the city... and everyone who has been zombified is now back to normal.

"Yay! Cheers!"

"Cheers for Negi-kun! And Ayasaki-kun!" ...A graduation ceremony is being held at Mahora.

"Ha ha, this is truly a marvelous day." Takamichi and the other staff are here as well for the celebration.

"Hm." ...Konoemon takes a cheers with Shizuna. "I told you, Negi-kun and Ayasaki-kun will bring joy to our school. _Siip. _Ah..."

"Ah, sir, you're too old to drink that." Shizuna said reminding of avoiding alcohol.

"Oh I'm okay hiccup! Ah..."

"Ha ha!" ...Takamichi and Shizuna laugh...

"Hey, Negi-kun! Ayasaki-kun! Say cheese!" _Flash! _

"Eh?" ...Both are taken a picture with Asakura holding the two of them while Chisame take a picture.

"Wha... What's going-"

"Negi-kun!" ...Then comes Sayo... "You did it!"

"S-Sayo-san!"

"Negi-kun!" ...Then comes Nodoka... then Asuna and all the rest.

"Ja, in honor of our graduation... I hereby announce... Victory to the ala alba!" Asuna announces and...

"Yeah!" ...And so... The battle is over... Now... It's celebration time...

...Then... A while later... at 2:00 a.m. ...

...Negi... Nodoka... Hayate... Hinagiku... are standing on a balcony of the girls dormitory... the celebration is still in session... and everyone is having fun... "It's finally over... Now we can enjoy the rest of our school life." Hayate proclaims.

"Hm, sou ne..." Negi said. "..." ...But then he becomes sad...

"Hm? What's the matter Springfield?"

"...I'm going back soon... I think I completed my training here so..."

"Oh come on Aniki, you can stay right Ojou-chans!" Chamo pops up...

"Chamo-kun..."

"That's right Negi-kun, you can stay here with Hayate-kun." ...Hinagiku clings on to Hayate's arms.

"Ah, Hinagiku-san..." And he is sort of embarrassed.

"Sou dau!" ...Comes Asuna... and the rest.

"You can stay here Negi-kun!" ...Fuka said.

"Sou dau!" ...Then her sister.. and the rest.

"There's no use in hurrying back home, you can just stay here, we know we will." Makie said.

"Everyone..."

"Sa te... Negi-kun..." ...Then comes Takamichi and the staff. "The Magic Association has decided that this will be your permanent home along with the rest since they are your partners and all." Takamichi announces.

"R-Really?" Negi asked in disbelief.

"Ah."

Does that mean... Negi-kun can stay here for the rest of his life? Hooray!" Makie cheered.

"Yeahh-!" ...Along with the rest.

"Isn't that great Springfield?" Hayate aske for a toast with a flashy smile.

"Ah! Arigatou, Takamichi-san!"

"Boy you sure are lucky!" ...Asuna holds the ten year hold lock and pinch him on the head.

"Ha ha..." To which Hayate laugh.

"Isn't that great Hayate? We'll get to live together..." ...Athena clings onto Hayate's other arm...

"Uh... yeah."

"Hey Tennouso... Will you please get off him?" Hinagiku asked somewhat irritated.

"...You get off."

"Hmph."

"Hmph..." ...A vein appears on both of their heads. "Grr..."

"Ha ha..." ...Hayate sweat drops at the situation.

"Sa te, Hayate-onii-chan!" ...Sakuya jumps at his back... back of his neck to be precise.

"Uwa, S-Sakuya-san!"

"Hayate-kun!" ...Then comes Nishizawa.

"Eh? Nishizawa-san? What are you-"

"I'll be staying here, I'll be enrolling into Mahora!" ...She declares.

"Eh... Eh!"

"That's right, as a member of your tiny club, I think I deserve this..." _Chu... _...Sakuya holds Hayate on the face... and kisses his lips.

"Eh... Eh!" ...To which surprise him.

"Gyehh-!" ...And Hinagiku and Athena... which caused them to get annoyed...

"U-Uwa Sakuya-san!"

"Ha ha, now that I'm a party member. Your turn Isumi."

"Eh? But I..."

"Come on!" _Shove... Chu._

"Hm!" ...Accidental kiss... "Hm!" _Chu! _...To which she immediately broke off.

"Ah... Isumi-san..."

"Ah...~" ...Her eyes are circling...

"Ha ha!" ...To which Sakuya laugh... much to Isumi's annoyance...

"Hayate~" ...Both Hinagiku and Athena said annoyed.

"H-Hey come on... By the way everyone..."

"Hm?" ...The atmosphere becomes dramatic all of the sudden...

"Me and Springfield would like to thank you."

"Hm." ...Now it's Negi's turn to speak up. "It was because of you guys that we won... My father... My father is still out there... I don't know where he is... But I'm willing to stay here along with all of you, what do you guys say?" ...He lays his hand... follow by Hayate. "Will you guys... join us?" ...Both gentlemen asked.

"Hai!" ...Everyone said and lay their hands...

"Sa te... Go..." ...With Haruna's voice as a signal... "Go Ala Alba!"

...An eternal Crescent and Radiant... Two gentlemen... and their whole partners... will continue to journey on... forever...

End of Chapter 12

**F.I.N**

**Note: Whew... I feel like I just wrote two script story of a two episode anime... ha ha, anyway, this was fun, well, this is the end... thank you for all of you who read this, even if you do not like it, I appreciate it... Sa te... It's New Year... Happy New Year everyone! Ja ne!**


End file.
